


Богами становятся

by Marc0



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 116,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc0/pseuds/Marc0
Summary: Сложный жизненный путь Йохана Кройфа от смертного к небожителю и обратно.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1967-1970

**Author's Note:**

> Во время пандемии мой мозг очистился настолько, что ко мне вернулись голландцы-семидесятники и потребовали дописать макси, начатый в 2007 году.

_1967_

Кровать ощутимо оседает под весом Кайзера. Йохан открывает глаза. 

Пит ожидал увидеть в его взгляде удивление, испуг, непонимание, что угодно. Но Кройф абсолютно спокоен, словно то, что лучший друг, выключив свет и улегшись было в свою постель, вдруг решительно поднимается, пересекает их небольшую комнату и садится на край его кровати – совершенно нормально. 

Чтобы удостовериться, что его поняли правильно, Кайзер проводит пальцами по щеке Йохана. И это тоже принимается как должное. Немигающий взгляд пронзительно синих глаз Кройфа остаётся таким же внимательным и холодным. 

Хочется заставить его реагировать на происходящее. Одним резким движением Пит сбрасывает с него одеяло, но Йохан даже не моргнул. Будто это понятная и неизбежная часть культурной программы их вечера, хотя совместно проведённых вечеров у них было уже немало, и ни в одном из них не было даже намёка на подобное. 

Пит осторожно кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, поглаживает его тело сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, точно пытаясь «разглядеть» его пальцами, несмотря на то, что прекрасно может представить его по памяти. Хрупкий, болезненно худой, такой лёгкий. А в игре кажется, что он и вовсе невесомый. 

Йохан без эмоций следит за его действиями, никак не выражая своего отношения к ним, и это раздражает – на такую реакцию (вернее, на её полное отсутствие) Кайзер никак не рассчитывал. Он полагал, что ему либо ответят взаимностью, либо дадут отпор, но не происходит вообще ничего. Может быть, Йохан думает, что это сон?

Словно прочтя его мысли, Кройф ободряет Пита лёгким кивком. 

Откровенный «зелёный свет» заставляет Кайзера обращаться с Йоханом ещё аккуратнее и бережнее, чувствуя ответственность за доверившегося ему человека. 

Пит наклоняется к нему, Йохан совсем чуть-чуть поворачивает голову, и вместо поцелуя в губы приходится довольствоваться почти невинным прикосновением к его бледной щеке, но в ответ Кройф хотя бы вздрагивает. «Похоже, я всё-таки буду у него первым», – с удовольствием отмечает Кайзер, поднимаясь поцелуями к его уху. Аромат кожи Йохана завораживает. 

Запахи в восприятии Пита всегда прихотливо ассоциировались с тем или иным цветом – его личная, очень субъективная классификация, но похожие есть у многих. Вот Йохан как-то обмолвился, что для него каждому возрасту человека соответствует какой-то цвет. Запах, одурманивающий его сейчас, Кайзер не может описать, но с уверенностью скажет любому, кто его спросит, что Кройф пахнет белым цветом. И хоть убей, он не сможет ответить, почему. 

Покрывая поцелуями его шею, Пит проскальзывает рукой под его футболку, гладит его грудь. И снова непонятно, нравится это Йохану или нет, приятно ли ему то, как пальцы Пита касаются его сосков, ласкают их. Он не выражает никакого протеста, даже обнимает Пита одной рукой, но с приоткрытых губ не срывается ни одного звука – ни стонов, ни вздохов, ни слов. Он не возражает, когда Кайзер решительно задирает его футболку, помогает снять её с себя. Однако в целом это выглядит так, будто Пит для Йохана нелюбимый муж, требующий исполнения супружеского долга. Неприятное ощущение. 

Может быть, нужно прямо спросить Кройфа, нравится ли ему? А если он ответит, что нет, что делать дальше? Нет, лучше промолчать.

Кайзер не без оснований полагает, что знает толк в ласках, и то, что прелюдия оставляет Йохана практически равнодушным, сильно бьёт по его самолюбию. А ещё чертовски раздражает то, что Кройф очень деликатно, чтобы не обидеть, но упорно уклоняется от поцелуя в губы. Если уж пустил мужчину в свою постель, то делай всё, как люди делают, а не юли, будто барышня на первом свидании. 

Кайзер неторопливо изучает губами его плечи, руки (кожа на сгибе локтя совсем тонкая, нежная), грудь. Хорошо, если потребуется время, чтобы пробудить в Йохане страсть – пусть так, торопиться им некуда. Только тяжёлое дыхание Кройфа и его эрекция говорят о том, что он вообще что-то чувствует. Не может же он бояться или стесняться человека, которого знает настолько хорошо?

– Йохан, не молчи, – требует Пит, неохотно отняв губы от его соска. – Я же не в курсе, как и что ты любишь.

– А я и сам ещё не знаю, – отзывается Йохан. – Попробуй по-разному. 

Мило, очень мило. Кайзер слегка прикусывает его сосок, в ответ наконец-то слышится стон – причём скорее от наслаждения, чем от боли. Улыбнувшись, Пит спускается ниже, исследуя его тело губами и языком, терпеливо ожидая реакции, и добивается своего – эрогенная зона оказывается возле шрама от аппендицита. Йохан выгибается навстречу его прикосновениям, тихо стонет – да, тут особенно не покричишь – и вот сейчас он почти красив. Загадочный он, этот Кройф. Никогда Пит не встречал человека, который был бы абсолютно некрасив и при этом настолько прекрасен. 

Вот теперь Йохан нетерпеливо дрожит, гладит волосы Пит – это уже намного приятнее, чем его прежнее отстранённое спокойствие, однако Кайзеру этого мало, надо распалить его ещё сильнее, чтобы он был готов на всё. Не потому, что Пит хочет от него чего-то особенного – секс с Йоханом не может не быть особенным уже сам по себе – просто потому что хочет посмотреть на него в таком состоянии. Несколькими уверенными движениями он стаскивает с Йохана шорты и трусы.

Кройф вскрикивает и тут же поспешно зажимает рот ладонью, когда губы Пита обхватывают его член. Чуть приподнявшись, он бросает на Пита полный изумления и благодарности взгляд и валится обратно на подушку, уставившись в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами, впившись зубами в собственные пальцы, чтобы не кричать. Ну наконец удалось его чем-то поразить. Неужели он думал, что мужчины этого не умеют? Нет, скорее всего, просто никогда об этом не задумывался. Разве будет нормальный среднестатистический парень размышлять о том, как именно занимаются сексом представители одного пола?

Но ведь не удивился, когда Пит пришёл к нему ночью, значит, ждал этого. 

Кайзер ласкает его ртом горячо, страстно, но недолго, ровно столько, сколько требуется для того, чтобы Йохан стал почти неадекватен. Ещё раз облизнув головку его члена, Пит приподнимается, чтобы встретить нервно блестящий взгляд Кройфа. Странно, что его синие глаза не светятся в темноте, Пит помнит, как это удивило его в своё время. Он был тогда уверен, что у этого дьяволёнка обязано быть что-то нечеловеческое в облике. Уже позже он понял, что Кройф – такой же человек, как и он сам, а тогда в это было трудно поверить. 

– Ты уже делал это с мужчинами? – вдруг спрашивает Йохан. Его голос стал хриплым от возбуждения. 

– Конечно, – усмехается Кайзер, будто тот факт, что он на четыре года старше Йохана, предполагает наличие опыта абсолютно во всех сферах жизни. 

– Хорошо, – кивает Кройф. Всё-таки он заметно нервничает. – Будет больно, да?

– Сначала – будет. Только не думай об этом всё время, ладно? Расслабься. 

– Ага. 

– Подожди секунду. – Пит слезает с кровати и отправляется в свой угол – смазка должна быть в его тумбочке. Заодно надо избавиться от одежды – Йохан абсолютно голый, а он как-то не удосужился хоть что-то с себя снять. 

Вернувшись, Пит обнаруживает, что Кройф перевернулся на живот, решив, очевидно, что партнёру так будет удобнее. В общем, разумное решение. 

Несколько мгновений Кайзер просто любуется им – стройная красивая спина, крепкий зад, удивительные ноги, которые не рискует застраховать ни одна компания, слишком хрупкими и ломкими они кажутся. Невысокий Йохан прекрасно сложен, его тело действительно достойно любования и восхищения. 

Кройф вздрагивает, когда Пит касается его спины – сначала пальцами, затем губами, опускаясь на кровать с ним рядом. 

– Колени подогни, – шепчет Кайзер ему на ухо.

Йохан слушается. Расположившись позади него, Пит неторопливо поглаживает его бёдра, ягодицы, наслаждаясь тем, как Йохан одновременно желает и боится того, что будет дальше.

Кройф напрягается всем телом, принимая в себя его палец, скользкий от смазки.

– Йохан, я тебе что сказал? Расслабься.

– Легко сказать, – бормочет Кройф.

– Потерпи немного. Так надо. 

– Раз надо, значит, надо…

Стиснув зубы, Йохан позволяет проникнуть в себя второму пальцу партнёра. Свободной рукой Кайзер придерживает его за плечо, чтобы не вздумал вырываться – он помнит свой первый раз и все эти ощущения. Но Йохан покорно терпит, не просит подождать, не требует быть осторожнее, только его судорожно вцепившиеся в подушку пальцы и глухие стоны дают понять, что ему больно. 

Неприятно причинять ему боль, но и торопиться сейчас нельзя. Пит осторожно проталкивает пальцы глубже, стараясь делать это как можно медленнее, пока Йохан не вздрагивает – значит, к боли прибавилось что-то новое, подозрительно похожее на удовольствие – и резкий рывок бёдер Кройфа навстречу его пальцам даёт Кайзеру понять, что можно приступать. Кройф выдыхает, когда пальцы Пита внезапно покидают его тело.

Ему очень хочется оказаться внутри Йохана как можно скорее, и он с трудом тормозит себя, напоминая, что, если Кройфу сейчас не понравится, едва ли можно будет рассчитывать на повторение. Поэтому Кайзер проникает в него очень медленно, слушая стоны и тяжёлое дыхание Йохана. 

– Как ты? – осведомляется он, остановившись.

– Нормально… – шепчет Кройф, зажмурившись. – Продолжай, продолжай…

И когда он начинает двигаться, Йохан подаётся ему навстречу, стремясь уловить ритм; Кайзер кладёт ладони ему на бёдра, подсказывая темп. 

Теперь они единое целое. Йохан стонет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, приподнимая голову только для того, чтобы хрипло прошептать что-то неразборчивое. Даже их стоны синхронизируются очень быстро. Похоже, в постели они могут стать такой же прекрасной парой, как на поле. 

– Быстрее, – просит Йохан – совершенно напрасно, Пит как раз ускорился. 

Но кончает Кайзер всё-таки раньше. Кройф разочарованно вздыхает – похоже, ему хотелось ещё – и Пит тут же доводит его до оргазма парой движений руки. 

Йохан, хоть и дрожит ещё всем телом, погладив Пита по щеке, выбирается из постели и находит на тумбочке свои сигареты.

Кайзер задумчиво наблюдает, как он приоткрывает окно, как огонёк зажигалки на несколько секунд озаряет его лицо. Нос у Йохана длинноват. Глаза слишком близко и глубоко посажены, из-за этого такой тяжёлый взгляд. И уши оттопыренные, надо ему причёску поменять. Но разве это был бы тот же Кройф, будь он шаблонным красавцем? Едва ли. За ним и так бабы толпами бегают, а ведь ему ещё двадцати нет… 

– Что ж ты столько куришь… – привычно ворчит Кайзер.

– Пит… Даже теперь будешь нотации читать? – смеётся Йохан, стряхивая пепел в окно. 

– Михелс учует – прибьёт к чёрту за курение в неположенном месте и будет прав.

– Не будь занудой. Нельзя не покурить после секса. 

Кайзер, лениво потянувшись, вылезает из постели и подходит к нему. Кройф оборачивается, выставив руку с сигаретой на улицу. 

– Зря стараешься, всё равно дым сюда идёт.

– И хрен бы с ним. – Йохан обнимает его. 

Пит проводит рукой по его волосам. 

– Понравилось?

– Ага. – Йохан затягивается, отворачивается, чтобы выдохнуть дым на улицу. – А ты давно…?

– Был младше, чем ты сейчас. – Кайзер ловит его руку с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, взяв за запястье, подносит к губам, затягивается, касаясь его пальцев губами. Йохан чуть смущённо улыбается. – Совратил меня один умник, врал, что всё умеет, а на самом деле ни черта не знал, что да как. С тех пор я стал разборчивее. А ты что, совсем не удивился?

Кройф неопределённо пожимает плечами:

– Должно же это было когда-то случиться в первый раз… 

Пит слегка заинтригован такой формулировкой, но решает не расспрашивать его сейчас.

– А женщины у тебя уже были? – вдруг спрашивает он.

– Так я же тебе рассказывал.

– Рассказывать все умеют…

Йохан смеётся. 

– Ну, были, конечно. 

– Да, их вниманием ты не обделён. 

– И чего они во мне находят… – скромно вздыхает Кройф. 

Когда окурок падающей звездой летит в черноту ночи за окном, Пит крепче обнимает Йохана, пытаясь поймать его пахнущие табаком губы своими, но Кройф опережает его, легко увернувшись и прижав губы к его щеке. 

– Давай спать уже. 

– Отличная мысль, – вздыхает Пит, смирившись.

Они расходятся по своим кроватям. Йохан вырубается почти моментально, судя по его спокойному и ровному дыханию, а Кайзер лежит, сонно моргая в потолок. 

Но минут через пятнадцать спят уже оба. 

***

– Смотри, какая луна.

– Где?

– Вон висит. Кайзер, ты ослеп, что ли?

Пит подходит к окну. И в самом деле, полная луна только-только поднимается над горизонтом, застыв над домами ненормально большим и ярким жёлтым шаром. Наверное, из-за неё сумерки вдруг стали интенсивно синими. Кажется, что, если высунуть руку за окно, она моментально станет такой же синей, измазавшись в этом вязком воздухе. Странно ещё, что синева не вливается в номер отеля через открытое окно. 

– Да, красиво, – соглашается Пит.

Йохан подныривает под его руку, подсказывая, что его надо обнять. 

– Опять весь провоняю твоим дымом, – говорит Кайзер просто так, чтобы что-то сказать. 

– Курить не брошу, – привычно огрызается Йохан, откидываясь на его плечо. 

– Я и не настаиваю…

Хочется машинально добавить, что целоваться с пепельницей тоже бывает приятно, но Пит вовремя прикусывает язык. За эти полтора месяца, в течение которых они с Кройфом уже больше, чем друзья, оказалось, что Йохана гораздо легче развести на оральный секс, чем на нормальный французский поцелуй. Кройф постоянно уклоняется от этого, и Кайзеру совершенно не хочется прямо спрашивать у него, какого чёрта, хоть без долгих романтичных поцелуев отношения и кажутся ему какими–то неполноценными.

В остальном же у них всё просто идеально. Днём они друзья, причём не какие–нибудь там приятели, прибившиеся друг к другу случайно, а именно настоящие друзья. Пит твёрдо уверен, что никого ближе него у Йохана нет, и может сказать то же самое о себе. А по ночам – или тогда, когда им того захочется – они становятся любовниками, и эти взаимоотношения не только не мешают их дружбе, но и укрепляют её, как бы выведя на новый уровень близости и взаимопонимания.

Йохан оказался неожиданно нежным, любящим проявления нежности по отношению к себе и охотно возвращающим удовольствие. Вот и сейчас он, щелчком отправив окурок куда подальше, садится на подоконник – жёлтый шар луны оказывается у него на плече – и обнимает Пита, прижавшись щекой к его виску, сжав коленями его талию. 

– На фоне этой луны ты хорош, – объявляет Кайзер, отстранившись и развернув его лицо в профиль. – Фотографов бы сюда…

– Не поминай, накличешь… – Йохан замирает, прижав его к себе покрепче. – Они тут не только меня и луну увидят, но и самый сенсационный материал для своей макулатуры. 

– И то правда. – Пит касается губами его щеки. 

Кайзер полагал, что вскоре Йохан решит перехватить инициативу и закрепить за собой лидерство в их паре, но, к его удивлению, в постели Кройф предпочитает оставаться пассивным. Видимо, он слишком устаёт от роли лидера в течение целого дня, чтобы оставаться им ещё и в отношениях с любовником. Когда они наедине, у Йохана сначала почти всегда болезненно усталый и измождённый вид – пока Питу не удаётся его растормошить. Кайзер и сам всегда выкладывается на поле на все сто, но когда он видит обессиленного, доведённого до состояния выжатого лимона Кройфа, то сам себе кажется халтурщиком. 

– Слушай, Пит, – шепчет Йохан ему на ухо, – а если мы когда-нибудь… ну…

– Что? – не понимает занятый своими мыслями Кайзер.

– …перестанем спать вместе, – наконец договаривает Кройф, – мы ведь всё равно останемся друзьями, правда?

– Конечно, – пожимает плечами Пит. 

Они? Расстанутся? Что за чушь. Разве что если разъедутся по разным клубам. Но это кажется ему такой далёкой перспективой, что даже в расчёт не принимается. И вместе они, кстати, не спят, если понимать это в прямом смысле. Спят они каждый в своей кровати, так как в одной они точно не уснут.

Йохан облегчённо вздыхает, поглаживая его по щеке, а потом приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и долго смотрит ему в глаза. Ну и что он надеется там увидеть, кроме, опять-таки, своего лица на фоне всё той же луны?

Кройф подаётся вперёд и накрывает его губы своими. 

Пит даже не сразу соображает, что происходит, что надо отвечать на этот долгожданный поцелуй. А когда до него доходит смысл происходящего, то Йохан чуть не отшатывается от неожиданности – такого страстного отклика он себе даже представить не мог. 

Они целуются долго, мучительно, болезненно, горячо, то прикусывая, то облизывая губы друг друга, лихорадочно шаря ладонями по плечам, спинам, волосам, лицам друг друга. 

– Йохан… – шепчет Пит, отстранившись. Он чувствует, что сейчас умрёт от возбуждения. Несмотря на открытое окно, стало очень жарко.

Кройф притягивает его обратно к себе, не мешая, однако, руке Кайзера оттянуть резинку его шортов и скользнуть внутрь. 

Луна поднимается, становясь всё ярче, словно раскаляясь.

– Смотри на луну, – говорит Кайзер, стаскивая его с подоконника и разворачивая к себе спиной. – Она очень красивая, но до тебя ей далеко.

– Ты не умеешь говорить комплименты.

– Я и не собирался. 

– Пит, если ты хочешь их с меня снять…

– Сниму, не беспокойся.

– Да не надо меня так долго готовить.

– Потом будешь орать, что больно… 

– Хоть раз я такое орал? По-моему, это всегда было только «Ещё»…

…В эту ночь, когда Кайзер хочет уйти в свою постель, Йохан удерживает его – спокойно, но властно, сразу давая понять, что любые возражения даже рассматриваться не будут.

Пит покорно остаётся с ним, Йохан кладёт голову ему на плечо.

Уже засыпая, Кайзер думает, что вот теперь у них абсолютно полноценные отношения. 

***

Йохан не просто счастлив. Он сияет, как начищенный пятак. У него такой вид, будто он выиграл в лотерею или унаследовал целое состояние. 

– Ух ты, – отмечает Кайзер. – Что, вчерашняя дискотека удалась?

– Ещё как. – Кройф садится в его машину, захлопывает дверцу. – Ты не поверишь, Пит. Ты просто не поверишь.

– Ты обо мне плохо думаешь. Так, хочешь курить – кури на здоровье, но стекло опусти, сколько раз повторять. 

– Извини. – Йохан поспешно впускает в салон свежий воздух.

– Ну и как её зовут? – подмигивает Пит.

Он думал, что пошутил, но Йохан бросает на него подозрительный взгляд:

– А ты откуда знаешь?

– Ниоткуда. Угадал. Так кто она?

– Данни Костер, – выдержав паузу, отвечает Кройф.

– И что?

– Её отец – Кор Костер.

– А кто это?

– Пит, ну ты даёшь! Один из самых успешных ювелиров Амстердама!

Кайзеру остаётся только присвистнуть. Глаза Йохана горят незнакомым огнём, и это неудивительно – равнодушием к деньгам Кройф не страдал никогда. Даже совсем наоборот. 

– А сама-то хоть не очень страшная?

Йохан смеётся:

– Ты бы её видел… Просто божественна. 

Так, похоже дело принимает серьёзный оборот. 

– И что, уже строишь планы? – интересуется Кайзер.

– Не знаю, – отзывается Йохан. – Но у меня насчёт этого знакомства какое-то предчувствие. 

Всё понятно. Деньги Кройф учует за тысячи километров, в этом можно не сомневаться. Пит хочет коснуться его руки, но Йохан как раз тянется выбросить окурок наружу – облом. 

Чтобы заполнить молчание, Кайзер сухо спрашивает:

– Так куда едем?

– Для начала в парикмахерскую… Скажи, и почему всегда машина ломается именно в день свидания, а?

– Закон жизни, – вздыхает Пит. 

Машина срывается с места. 

– Ну как, как я выгляжу? – допытывается Йохан, приглаживая лацканы пиджака.

– Ослепительно. Успокойся. Кто бы она ни была, ей очень повезло, – усмехается Пит, вдыхая аромат цветов, купленных Йоханом. Роскошный букет, самой королеве подарить не стыдно. – Если бы мне такое преподнесли, я бы тут же дал, не отходя от кассы.

Кройф бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд:

– Да ну? Надо будет проверить…

Пит смеётся. Йохан, наконец оторвавшись от пристального изучения своего отражения в зеркале заднего вида, смотрит на часы.

– Пора, – шепчет он. – Давай его сюда.

Сверкающая упаковка букета шуршит, переходя из рук в руки.

– Удачи, – говорит Кайзер.

Секунду Йохан смотрит на него, а потом резко подаётся вперёд. Пит приоткрывает губы, ловя его поцелуй. 

– Иди уже, – поторапливает Кайзер, отстранившись. – Опоздаешь – она уйдёт.

– Да, – соглашается Кройф. – Это она может. 

Пит вылезает из автомобиля, чтобы открыть ему дверцу – с таким букетом Йохан едва ли справится с ней самостоятельно. Кройф бережно прижимает цветы к груди. Вряд ли ему уже доводилось держать такую охапку. 

– Подхватишь меня в восемь?

– Конечно, раз уж я теперь твой личный водитель. 

Хочется сказать ещё что-нибудь – Йохан очень нервничает, и это неудивительно. Это не просто свидание с красивой девушкой – от этой встречи зависит его будущее.

Но в глазах Кройфа – азарт. Значит, всё будет в порядке. 

Пит наблюдает, как Йохан ловит для Данни такси, усаживает девушку в машину. Интересно, таксист предпочтёт деньгам автограф? Да, похоже, так и есть…

Эта Данни точно такая, как её представил Кайзер, едва услышав её имя. Невысокая, худенькая, светловолосая. Безусловно, красивая. Неудивительно, что она так понравилась Йохану – трудно вообразить себе мужчину, которому такая придётся не по вкусу. Любопытно, что она сама думает о Йохане. 

Смотрятся они, конечно, просто потрясающе. Данни в лёгком светлом платье, Кройф в чёрном костюме, с которого они несколько часов назад в автомобиле срезали бирки – для такого мероприятия было решено купить что-то исключительное. У Йохана тёмные волосы, Данни блондинка. Йохан страшнее атомной войны, Данни прекрасна. Очаровательно контрастирующая пара. 

Прощаясь, Кройф галантно подносит её изящную ладонь к губам; Данни улыбается в ответ. Может быть, Питу только кажется, но он видит в её взгляде нежность и восхищение. Что ж, значит, Йохана можно поздравить. Дочь ювелира может сколько угодно строить из себя неприступную недотрогу – ясно, что она уже покорена. 

Йохан забирается в автомобиль, устало откидывается на сидение, глядя в пустоту перед собой.

– Ну как? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Кайзер.

– Вроде хорошо, – осторожно отвечает Йохан. – По крайней мере, вино я ей на платье не пролил.

– Значит, основная задача выполнена. 

Минуту они смеются характерным для вечеров нервным смехом.

– Назначили следующую встречу?

– Да. 

– Отлично.

– Я тоже так думаю. 

Пауза. Кройф вынимает сигареты из кармана пиджака, закуривает. 

– Кажется, она даже не против того, что я курю, – добавляет он. 

– И в этом её несомненное преимущество передо мной, да?

Йохана снова разбирает смех. Его яркий, нервно поблёскивающий взгляд скользит по лицу Кайзера.

– Подвезёшь меня? – вдруг спрашивает он.

Фактически, это означает «Проведёшь эту ночь со мной?». Кройф снял квартиру, пока небольшую, терпеливо копя деньги на покупку собственного дома. На этой квартире они нередко отдыхают вдвоём.

– Конечно, подвезу, – устало вздыхает Кайзер, заводя машину.

– Вот и славно. – Едва они выруливают на шоссе, ладонь Йохана ложится на его колено. – Там ещё должна остаться бутылка отличного красного в холодильнике. 

«Ага, но мы едва ли до неё доберёмся». 

Пит снимает руку с руля и накрывает ладонь Кройфа своей, перемещая её выше. Йохан шумно вздыхает – только сейчас Кайзер понимает, как он возбуждён. Совсем не утомлённо блестят его глаза, нет, скорее, наоборот. 

Кройф неотрывно смотрит на его лицо, продолжая настойчиво поглаживать его бёдра. Теперь его руку уже не надо направлять, она сама скользит выше, пока не добирается до напряжённого члена Пита – ему всегда хватало нескольких прикосновений Йохана, чтобы недвусмысленно отреагировать. Гибкие пальцы Кройфа ощупывают выпирающий сквозь ткань брюк член Пита, гладят его, дразня и распаляя желание. 

Господи, как же Йохан возбуждён. Знать бы, что именно его так заводит. 

Пит, закусив губу, смотрит на дорогу. Молния его брюк легко поддаётся, пуговица, ещё сковывавшая движения Кройфа, послушно выскальзывает из петли. Огни фонарей сливаются в две сплошные расплывающиеся линии. Пальцы Йохана жадные, быстрые, цепкие; нет, это уже не ласки, это именно домогательства.

– Скоро приедем, – выдыхает Пит. – Тогда и получишь всё.

Он словно не слышит. Ладонь Йохана уверенно обхватывает член Пита, скользит по нему; тяжёлое дыхание Кройфа пахнет табаком; аромат его одеколона заполняет салон, вытесняя даже запах возбуждённого тела Пита.

– Мы разобьёмся, – подаёт голос Кайзер.

Кройф наклоняется к нему. Пит не видит его горячих влажных губ, но чувствует их приближение, и когда они обхватывают его член, вздрагивает всем телом, непроизвольно вдавив педаль газа чуть ли не в пол. 

Губы Йохана, его язык, его убийственно нежные ласки. Всё остальное сливается в душное горячее марево, в котором одиноко и бессмысленно сияет красный сигнал светофора. 

Пит успевает ударить по тормозам в последнюю секунду, крепко вцепившись в волосы Йохана. Они останавливаются среди других машин. Господи, если кому-то сейчас придёт в голову посмотреть, что происходит в соседнем автомобиле, они увидят очень интересную картину, однако это только ещё сильнее заводит Кройфа.

– Ты ненормальный, – стонет Пит, с наслаждением уничтожая его кропотливо созданную в дорогой парикмахерской причёску своими подчёркнуто грубыми сейчас пальцами. – Ты чёртов псих…

Кройф отстраняется, чтобы осыпать поцелуями его член. Поток машин, качнувшись и вспыхнув алым, устремляется вперёд; Кайзер едва припоминает, что нужно сделать, чтобы последовать за ними. Так хочется смотреть сейчас вниз, на Йохана, не отрывая взгляда от его гибкой спины, тонкой шеи, прядей тёмных волос, змеящихся в пальцах, слишком неизящных, чтобы их удержать. Однако тогда это вполне может стать последним, что Пит увидит в своей жизни. 

– Знала бы твоя блондиночка… 

– Ей ещё рано, – неожиданно отзывается Йохан, прервав своё занятие. 

– Раз уж начал, не останавливайся, чёрт побери! – Кайзер решительно притягивает его обратно. 

Податливые губы Йохана снова послушно смыкаются вокруг его члена, и начавший было приобретать контуры мир опять растворяется в Йохане, в прикосновениях его губ и языка, в его белом запахе, образующем вместе со стоп-сигналами машин знакомую гамму «Аякса». 

_1968_

– Ну и как общее впечатление? – спрашивает Пит, усаживаясь на кровать. Ну конечно, она не застелена. Йохан не считает нужным даже набросить на неё покрывало – к чему такие мелочи, всё равно расстилать совсем скоро. Часов через четырнадцать.

– Отпад, – кратко резюмирует Йохан, открывая пиво. – Сразу видно, что деловой человек. Когда он вошёл в комнату, опираясь на дорогущую трость, я тут же понял, что мы споёмся. 

– Трость? Он хромает?

– Да нет, это чтоб впечатление производить. Аксессуар такой. Ну знаешь, как часы там, перстни, прочая мишура.

Ага, мишура. Пит прекрасно знает, как Йохан неравнодушен к такой «мишуре». И сколько сил готов угрохать на то, чтобы самому стать обладателем подобных «аксессуаров». А ещё Кройф безгранично уважает деловых людей – понятно, что с Михелсом, любимое изречение которого «Футбол – это бизнес, а бизнес есть бизнес», они понимают друг друга с полуслова. 

Но вот на горизонте замаячил ещё один «деловой человек». И это отец Данни, Кор Костер. 

– Короче, он крут, – заранее резюмирует Йохан. 

– А поподробнее? – Кайзеру уже интересно, чем же можно было так расположить к себе Йохана.

– Он сделал мне кое-какое предложение. Пит, ты там о чём подумал? 

– Что ты сказал, о том и подумал. – Кайзер ставит свою бутылку пива на пол и усаживается поудобнее. – Вообще-то, я полагал, что ты будешь просить руки его дочери, а тут такой интересный поворот событий.

– Ну тебя к чёрту. – Йохан жадно пьёт ледяное пиво, хотя в комнате нежарко и весьма промозгло. – Он будет моим агентом. 

Пару секунд Кайзер просто смотрит на него, переваривая это известие.

– А что? – тут же переходит в оборону Кройф. – Я умею делать футбол, он умеет делать деньги. Я же ничего не смыслю в этом, Пит. Ван Праг просто наживается на мне, а денежки кладёт к себе в карман, и как бы Михелс ни старался помочь мне, у него тоже не хватает в этом сноровки. А Костер умеет это, понимаешь? Он всю жизнь с такими проходимцами общается. Вместе мы заставим хозяев платить мне столько, сколько я реально стою. 

– Значит, ты не только знаешь себе цену, но и можешь облечь её в цифры? – прохладно интересуется Кайзер. 

Кройф мученически закатывает глаза. 

– Да, я не бессребреник. Да, я люблю деньги. Да, я хочу быть богатым. Что в этом такого? 

– Я и не думал тебя осуждать. – Пит примирительно касается его руки. – А что с этого будет иметь сам Костер?

– Как что? Известность. Славу человека, раскрутившего Кройфа. Всё остальное у него уже есть. 

– А ты женишься на Данни.

– Конечно. Скоро сделаю ей предложение. Я уже и кольцо купил.

– У будущего тестя? 

– Да прекрати уже издеваться! Ты что, ревнуешь?

На этот вопрос Кайзер ответить не может. Если бы мог – охотно ответил бы и Йохану, и самому себе, что тоже немаловажно. Он неоднократно видел Данни и Йохана вместе и искренне радовался за них – было ясно, что Данни влюблена, что ей нравится прогуливаться под руку с Кройфом, нравится, когда их видят вместе. Она с удовольствием приходит на матчи «Аякса», следя за каждым движением Йохана на поле. Она счастлива рядом с ним. И, кажется, её чувства взаимны – Кройф так ласков и обходителен с ней, буквально в каждом его жесте – стремление защитить и уберечь её от всех и вся. Но Пит не знает, насколько Йохан при этом искренен, а насколько он изображает из себя галантного жениха.

Чёрт с ним, пусть даже он притворяется, пусть он не влюблён в Данни так же, как она в него, пусть она ему просто нравится. В конце концов, понятно, что Йохану рано или поздно придётся жениться, и Данни – вовсе не худшая кандидатура, наоборот, любой может ему только позавидовать. Кайзер догадывается, что и сам смотрит на Йохана такими же восхищёнными и влюблёнными глазами, как и Данни.

Но ему чертовски не нравится ореол бизнеса и больших денег, превращающих этот союз в вульгарный брак по расчёту, в сделку, в договор. И результат сегодняшней встречи Йохана с отцом невесты только подтверждает его опасения. Пусть именно это Кройфу и нужно – Пит желает для него лучшей судьбы. Нет, даже не лучшей – просто другой. 

Хотя, возможно, дело именно в том, что он всего лишь ревнует.

– Это же другое, совсем другое, – шепчет Кройф, положив руку на его плечо. – На наши с тобой отношения это никак не повлияет.

Может быть, он действительно так думает, но Пит прекрасно знает – так не бывает. 

– Если бы ты его знал, ты бы понял, – добавляет Йохан после паузы.

– На свадьбе познакомлюсь, – отшучивается Кайзер.

– И то правда, – совершенно серьёзно кивает Йохан. 

Этот Костер заочно не нравится Питу. В отличие от Данни, которая ему симпатична, так как не производит впечатления ни холодной светской львицы, ни какой-либо другой хищницы, данный представитель семьи Костеров заранее вызывает у него подозрительное недоверие. Возможно, именно потому что глава семейства так симпатичен Йохану. Или потому что у Пита какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. 

Хочется, чтобы это чёртово пиво, а заодно и этот чёртов разговор поскорее закончились. В конце концов, можно просто попрощаться и уехать. Ничто не обязывает его оставаться с Йоханом ещё на два-три часа, хотя Кройф на это рассчитывает. 

Но Йохан, поставив свою бутылку на пол, перебирается за спину Кайзера и крепко обнимает его сзади, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Уезжать уже не хочется. Пит задумчиво поглаживает руку Кройфа на своей груди. 

– Обиделся? – шёпотом спрашивает Йохан.

– Почему это я должен обижаться? – удивляется Кайзер, но и в самом деле чувствует что-то, похожее на обиду. А на что – и сам не знает.

– Я тебе обещаю. – Тонкие губы Кройфа касаются его шеи, – всё будет так же, как сейчас, только лучше. Намного лучше. 

«Для тебя – да, конечно, а для меня?»

Йохан гладит его плечи, нежно целует его в шею, поднимаясь к уху. Утонуть бы сейчас в его руках раз и навсегда. 

– Пит, можно я тебе ещё кое-что пообещаю?

– Что именно?

– На моём мальчишнике будем только я и ты. 

При одной мысли о подобном событии Кайзеру становится нехорошо. Его вообще коробит любое, что подразумевает под собой последнюю встречу, последнюю ночь, что-либо прощальное. Может быть, Господь будет так любезен расстроить эту помолвку? Возможно, Данни без памяти влюбится в другого, убежит с ним в Австралию, и семья Костеров исчезнет из их жизни? Господи, это ведь даже легче, чем сделать вино из воды, пожалуйста… Ведь бывают же чудеса.

Пит прекрасно осознаёт, что помешать этому браку может только чудо, и понимает, что желать этого нехорошо. Но ему так не хочется делить Йохана с кем-то, даже с женщиной. Да, это эгоизм, и что с того?

Йохан понимает, почему он молчит, и тоже затихает, уткнувшись губами в его волосы.

Сумерки серо сгущаются, превращая привычный бардак в холостяцкой квартире Кройфа в странный фантастический ландшафт. Пит презирает себя за внезапную вспышку ненависти к Данни, которая здесь вообще ни при чём, но не может же он ненавидеть Йохана, правильно? Всё это время он помогал Йохану в его ухаживаниях за Данни, давал советы, ездил с ним покупать цветы и подарки на правах старшего товарища, пытался вместе с Йоханом угадать её вкусы и предпочтения, даже несколько раз ходил с ними в кино. Разве что кольцо для неё Кройф купил сам. А для Пита она, фактически, тоже близкий и родной человек. Поэтому все негативные эмоции, связанные с ней, будут автоматически перебрасываться на её отца, которого Пит ни разу не видел, но уже очень и очень недолюбливает. Не будь Кор Костер столь богат, влиятелен и прагматичен, Кройф едва ли стал бы так спешить с браком.

– Пиво дай, – просит Йохан.

– Совместишь приятное с ещё более приятным? – смеётся Кайзер, и Йохан вроде бы даже не замечает фальши в его голосе.

– Конечно. 

Откинувшись на его плечо, накрыв рукой его ладонь на своём животе, Пит смотрит, как он пьёт, как серо поблёскивают в сумерках его синие глаза, любуется им – к чёрту все эти мысли. Это будет ещё не так скоро, в запасе у них ещё несколько месяцев.

Кройф, наконец оторвавшись от бутылки, находит его губы своими. 

***

Кошмарная погода. Просто кошмарная. Сыро, промозгло, холодное неяркое солнце – конец ноября. Интересно, наладится ли настроение природы к свадьбе Йохана? Назначили её на второе декабря… уже так скоро. Слишком скоро.

Пит паркует машину возле подъезда. На улице хочется сразу закутаться в куртку и как можно быстрее нырнуть в любое помещение, где нет пронизывающего ветра, однако он несколько минут медлит, бесцельно озираясь по сторонам. 

Последние месяцы пролетели так быстро, что он их почти и не заметил. Свободное время, которое он раньше проводил с Кройфом, стало попросту некуда деть, и Пит создавал себе иллюзию занятости, придумывая какие-то дела, максимально себя изматывая, чтобы скучать было некогда. Йохан словно стал женатым сразу после помолвки. Всё чаще и чаще он бывал приглашён на обед или ужин к Костерам, посещал встречи и мероприятия в компании Кора, встречался с Данни, появлялся с ней на публике перед репортёрами, вызывая всеобщее восхищение и бурю восторгов в прессе по поводу красоты, высокого положения в обществе и безупречных манер своей невесты. Наверное, немало поклонниц Йохана рвут на себе волосы от зависти к ней, но до них Питу точно нет дела. 

Удивительно, как среди всей этой суеты Йохан ещё не забыл о своём обещании устроить так называемый мальчишник. Одноклубники приглашений на шумную вечеринку от него и не ожидали, прекрасно зная, что Кройф человек не компанейский и замкнутый, так что сдержать слово и пригласить только одного Пита оказалось легко. Едва ли у Йохана хватило бы времени проводить сейчас два мальчишника – один личный, а другой публичный.

Питу очень не по себе. Несмотря на все свои клятвенные заверения в том, что всё у них останется по-прежнему, Кройф назначил такую встречу, заведомо отмеченную привкусом последнего свидания. Похоже, и у него нет иллюзий. 

Что-то изменится. Понятно, что на безымянном пальце правой руки Йохана появится кольцо, в паспорте – штамп. Но поменяется и многое другое, они пока не знают, что именно, но оба это чувствуют, и обоим не по себе. 

Йохан открывает дверь после первого же звонка.

– Ты, как всегда, ровно на две минуты раньше, – говорит он, усмехнувшись. Но улыбка его сегодня какая-то грустная… и немного нервная. 

В кухне его съёмной квартиры уже накрыт привычный холостяцкий стол. То есть еды нет – только закуска, а преобладает разнообразная выпивка. Диссонирует с этим знакомым натюрмортом только пепельница – кажется, впервые Пит видит её пустой и вымытой.

– Ты что, съезжаешь? – почти испуганно спрашивает он.

– С чего ты взял? – изумляется Йохан.

– А пепельницу зачем вымыл?

Кройф смотрит на него, как на идиота. И Пит понимает, что это совершенно справедливо. Оба начинают смеяться, напряжение слегка спадает – Кайзер обнимает Йохана, притягивает его к себе – тот не против. Прервать поцелуй удаётся лишь через несколько минут. 

– Просто подумал, – говорит Кройф, всё ещё не торопясь выскользнуть из объятий Пита, – что буду теперь бывать здесь… реже. Подобие порядка захотел навести…

Напряжение немедленно возвращается, повиснув в воздухе почти видимыми пылинками, искрясь в луче усталого солнца, проглянувшего сквозь тучи. И в самом деле, в кухне стало заметно чище. Нехороший такой предотъездный дух.

– Садись, наливай, – наконец приглашает Йохан.

– Я бы с радостью, но куда?

– А, точно. Сейчас.

Кройф достаёт стаканы из буфета.

– Господи, ты и стаканы вымыл?!

– А что, нельзя?

Так вот ты какой, апокалипсис… 

Йохан хочет сесть на соседнюю табуретку, но Пит, почти не осознавая своих действий, усаживает его к себе на колени.

– Тебе ж неудобно, – неубедительно сопротивляется Кройф.

– Не говори глупостей. Удобнее не бывало.

Хочется сейчас ощущать его присутствие каждой клеткой тела. Чтобы он был совсем рядом, ближе некуда. Хочется запоминать каждое его движение, каждую фразу, каждый поцелуй. 

Ужасно, просто ужасно. Похоже, сегодня они напьются до беспамятства, иначе это предчувствие и этот отягощённый тоской воздух раздавят их. 

– За нас, – говорит Кройф, касаясь своим стаканом края его стакана. 

– За нас, – почти шёпотом отзывается Пит. 

Рука Йохана вокруг его плеч, как всегда. С первой порцией спиртного, тут же разливающейся волной тепла по всему телу, приходит неожиданный приступ любви к этой съёмной квартире, где они с Йоханом провели столько времени вдвоём. Когда они придут сюда в следующий раз? И придут ли вообще?

– Я оставлю пока себе эту квартиру, – сообщает Кройф, словно прочтя его мысли. – Мы будем ещё видеться здесь, просто… немного реже. 

«Кому ты врёшь? Похоже, что себе самому».

– Мы всё равно будем вместе. 

Пит крепче прижимает его к себе. 

– Ничего не изменится. Мы всё равно в одном клубе. Мы будем жить в одной комнате на выездах, на базе. 

Ну да, снова эти безумные, ни на что не похожие ночи, когда нельзя ни стонать, ни кричать слишком громко, а ещё и надо поспать, иначе на что они завтра будут похожи. 

– Ты ведь будешь приходить к нам с Данни в гости, правда? – допытывается Кройф. 

Общение с невестой на него плохо влияет, ещё немного – и он спросит: «Ты ведь меня любишь?».

– К тебе с Данни – конечно. Но только не в те дни, когда у вас будет бывать её папаша.

– Пит, ну почему ты так к нему относишься? – искренне недоумевает Йохан.

– Чёрт его знает. Не нравится он мне. Неприятный тип.

Тут Пит, пожалуй, перегнул – трудно представить себе человека более благообразного, чем почтенный седой Кор Костер. Кайзер так и не удосужился пока повстречать его, но уже видел на фото, и что-то его коробит в этом пожилом ювелире. В его взгляде Питу постоянно чудится холодный расчёт, словно он мысленно вычисляет, сколько стоит каждый человек, попавший в его поле зрения. 

– Прекрати. Когда ты с ним познакомишься, ты изменишь своё мнение о нём.

Едва ли…

– Давай не будем сегодня о нём, ладно? – просит Кайзер. 

– Конечно. – Йохан целует его волосы. – А о чём ты хочешь поговорить? 

– Не знаю пока. Могу рассказать какой-нибудь анекдот. – Пит ставит пустой стакан на стол и кладёт руку на бедро Кройфа. Какой же он худой… Интересно, прислуга Данни его откормит? Или это всё-таки зависит только от его специфического телосложения?

– Как всегда, похабный и несмешной? – смеётся Йохан. 

– Других не держим.

– Чтобы он меня рассмешил, надо ещё выпить.

– К тому я и веду. 

Боль душевную надо заглушать болью физической. Или наслаждением. Или любыми другими острыми ощущениями. Плюс алкоголь. 

Никогда они ещё не были такими отчаянными, как сегодня. Никогда они ещё не занимались сексом так долго, так много раз, шепча друг другу: «Стой, подожди… Не хочу кончать сейчас… Ещё…»

Прикосновения Йохана причиняют боль, даже если они нежны. 

Пит не знает, почему ему так страшно. Почему ему кажется, что он теряет Йохана, что видит его в последний раз. Подступающие слёзы снова надо как-то загнать обратно, и то, что Кройф как раз впился зубами в его плечо – как нельзя более кстати. 

Холодный белый кафель ванной. Жёсткий и отвратительно чистый пол кухни. Подоконник с этим вечным сквозняком из щелей между рамами. Стена с обшарпанными обоями. Тёмный коридор. Наконец-то знакомая кровать. Осталось разве что на потолок влезть.

Йохан входит в него рывком, быстро, грубо; его губы шепчут что-то невнятное. Пит искренне пытается вслушаться в его полубезумный шёпот, но не в силах даже разобрать, что за слова и просьбы срываются с его собственных губ.

То ли блеснули в его глазах слёзы, то ли показалось. Хорошо, что они так пьяны. Теперь можно ничего не стыдиться, ничего не скрывать, пусть уже наутро они об этом пожалеют. Пот, слёзы, кровь из прокушенной губы – славный коктейль. Останутся следы – пусть. 

Йохан не просто нужен ему – он необходим. Пит не сможет жить без него. Ни один мужчина, ни одна женщина никогда не заменят его. 

Так хочется пить, в доме ничего, кроме алкоголя, Йохан опрокидывает в себя очередной стакан вина, бордовая струйка течёт по подбородку к шее, Пит слизывает её – и не может уже оторвать губы от его кожи, её вкус тут же перебивает вкус вина.

– Трахни меня, – хрипло выдыхает Кройф.

Боже, ну наконец-то, без всяких эвфемизмов – достали эти бесконечные «Подвези меня», «Проводи меня», «Зайди ко мне», «Расскажи…», «Покажи…», «Объясни…» Как просто и как безумно – «Трахни меня». Сколько Пит ждал от него этой фразы. Наверное, с не меньшим нетерпением, чем Данни ждала «Выходи за меня». 

– Хочу умереть в тебе.

– О боже, Пит, только не сейчас…

Может быть, этот стол и развалится, туда ему и дорога. Зато его последнему воспоминанию позавидует любая мебель. 

Падает на пол и разбивается бутылка с остатками вина – алая лужица на полу, изумрудная зелень осколков, откатившееся к холодильнику горлышко с грозно оскалившимся зазубренным краем.

Йохан больно вцепляется в его волосы, заставляя стонать. Пит обнимает его так крепко, что рискует сломать ему что–нибудь.

Сейчас Кройф такой покорный, такой отчаянный и требовательный. Наклоняется, опирается – скорее, роняет себя – на стол, кричит, когда партнёр входит в него. 

С сухим звоном разбивается очередной стакан.

Полубезумный взгляд Йохана, когда он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Пита через плечо. Узкие бёдра, подающиеся навстречу. Слипшиеся от пота волосы. Его разгорячённое тело, источающее слепяще-белый раскалённый запах.

Он весь, весь прекрасен. Именно таким – безысходно нежным, беспросветно огненным, напоследок свободным – Кайзер должен его запомнить. 

Его вкус сегодня тоже другой, он горчит гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. 

Душное марево сигаретного дыма, кислый запах от пролитого вина, темнота за окном, осколки разбитой посуды, перевёрнутая пепельница. Пит расположился на полу, прислонившись к стене. Йохан поднимает опрокинутую табуретку, садится возле него, закуривает – пепел можно стряхивать и в чудом уцелевший на столе стакан. Кажется, вся видимость порядка летит к чертям – оно и к лучшему. Так гораздо уютнее. Даже это ощущение обречённости, будто они видятся сегодня в последний раз, становится не таким острым. 

– Йохан, – говорит Кайзер просто для того, чтобы как-то назвать это болезненное счастье.

Хлебнув виски прямо из горла, Кройф обмакивает палец в вино, ещё оставшееся на дне стакана, но уже смешанное с пеплом, и рисует на лбу Пита свои инициалы – JC. 

Странный и кощунственный ритуал. Тихо улыбнувшись, Йохан стирает написанное языком.

«Йохан, я не хочу жить без тебя». 

Кайзер и сам не понял вслух он это сказал или нет – но Кройф, похоже, услышал. 

«Я люблю тебя».

Йохан закидывает ногу на его плечо, и Пит прижимает губы к его ступне.

***

Так и не распогодилось. С утра даже был лёгкий туман.

Всё-таки этот день настал – второе декабря, 2.12. «Два плюс двенадцать – это четырнадцать», – зачем-то сообщает самому себе Пит. 

Кайзер ужасно нелепо чувствует себя в строгом костюме, но положение обязывает – он свидетель на этой свадьбе, Йохан просто умолял его одеться соответственно. Вот в такие моменты и радуешься, что на свете есть жена, которая поможет выбрать что-нибудь. Её стараниями Пит оказался одетым чуть ли не лучше жениха.

Йохану совершенно не идёт быть таким парадным и прилизанным. Растрёпанным, в любой мятой рубашке или футболке он смотрится гораздо привлекательнее. Особо Пита смешит этот цветочек в петлице. Но что поделаешь – не каждый день ведь собственная свадьба… 

Данни же сегодня просто ослепительна. Затейливая причёска, хитрая завивка – локоны игривыми пружинками обрамляют лицо. Роскошное платье белее первого снега. Но ничто не украшает её лучше, чем счастье, сияющее в её глазах. А ещё очень красив свадебный букет, который она бережно держит в своих тонких пальцах.

Подруга Данни весело щебечет с женой Пита, сам Кайзер не то чтобы болтает – поддерживает беседу с супругом другой девушки из окружения новоиспечённой жены Йохана. 

– Пит! – Счастливый молодожён хватает одноклубника за локоть. – Пойдём, я же обещал тебя познакомить! 

Кайзер оборачивается – и снова видит этого человека, которого на протяжении всей церемонии встречал мельком от силы пару раз. Кор Костер приближается к ним, опираясь на свою стильную чёрную трость. 

Безупречный костюм, благородно седая шевелюра, проницательный взгляд внимательных глаз. Образец уважаемой персоны с достатком и вкусом. Почему Питу так не по себе от одного его присутствия?

– Ох, ну я же сказал – сам его приведу, – улыбается Йохан, таща Кайзера ему навстречу.

– Ничего-ничего, лёгкая прогулка через комнату мне не повредит, – отмахивается его тесть. – Это и есть Пит?

– Да, вот он, тот самый Пит Кайзер, о котором я столько рассказывал, – отзывается Кройф, переводя сияющий азартом взгляд с представляемого на главу семейства и обратно.

– Рад наконец познакомиться, Пит. – Костер протягивает ему руку. – Наслышан. 

– Взаимно, – кивает Кайзер, вежливо пожимая его сухую морщинистую ладонь.

– Йохан, а меня представить?

– Надеюсь, Пит и так догадался, кто перед ним, – подмигивает Кройф.

О да, ещё бы не догадаться. Кайзер так надеялся, что Йохан во всей этой суете просто забудет их познакомить. Костер оценивающе окидывает его взглядом – и Пит догадывается, что тесть Кройфа прикидывает, стоит ли этот молодой человек того, чтобы тратить на него время и внимание. 

Похоже, Кайзер признан достойным внимания.

– Заходите как-нибудь к нам на семейный ужин, – приглашает Кор. – Друзьям Йохана я всегда буду рад.

– Они вас сильно не обременят, – холодно-учтиво улыбается Пит.

– Это правда. – Йохан так небрежно, чисто по-приятельски обнимает Кайзера. – Пит – мой единственный друг. 

– Это прекрасно, – одобряет Костер. – Друг и должен быть только один – если это, конечно, истинный друг. 

Ювелир явно ждёт, что Кайзер первым отведёт взгляд. Не на того напал. Кажется, Йохан тоже уловил возникшее между ними враждебное напряжение, несмотря на светские кивки и улыбки, и растерялся, не зная, как развести их, никого не обидев.

Положение спасает Данни:

– Папа! – Она возникает рядом белым облаком, почти неземным, волшебным существом, словно и не имеющим никакого отношения к этому суетному миру, обнимает отца и мужа. – Пойдём, твоя кузина повсюду ищет тебя. 

– Вот так всегда, – устало вздыхает Костер. – Только соберёшься наладить контакт с молодым поколением… Пит, Вы придёте к нам? 

– Да, конечно, – кивает Кайзер, как того требует этикет.

– Пит, приходи непременно! – просит Данни. – Папа просто помешан на желании понять, чем дышит молодёжь, правда ведь?

– Моя дочь так любит преувеличивать… – усмехается Костер. – До скорой встречи, Пит.

– До свидания, – прощается Пит. – И вы к нам на матчи заходите.

– Это теперь часть моей работы, – напоминает Кор, уже удаляясь вместе с дочерью.

– Йохан, пойдём, надо же тебя с роднёй знакомить, – шепчет Данни, утягивая с ними Кройфа.

– Прости, дружище, потом поговорим. – Вот и всё, что успевает сказать Йохан, прежде чем жена уводит его и отца.

Кайзер задумчиво смотрит вслед удаляющемуся семейству. Вот теперь ему становится по–настоящему грустно.

Кажется, Йохана он и в самом деле потерял.

_1969_

Костер закуривает, и Кройф следует его примеру. Только тесть курит дорогие сигары, а сам Йохан предпочитает старые добрые сигареты, всё те же, которые курил до женитьбы.

– Пит хороший человек, – отвечает Кор на невысказанный вопрос зятя. – Такие, как он, достойны восхищения, их совсем мало осталось. Как думаешь, почему?

– Не выживают, – подумав, отзывается Йохан. 

– Именно, – кивает Костер. – Либо они ломаются и адаптируются к условиям, хочется им того или нет, либо…

Продолжение фразы можно додумать самостоятельно. 

– Конечно, такие люди необходимы, – продолжает Кор. – Но я не хотел бы быть одним из них. А ты, Йохан?

– Да, – соглашается Кройф. – И я не хотел бы. Но что ты имеешь в виду? Что Пит рано или поздно…

– Время покажет, – прерывает его ювелир. – Всё зависит от того, в каких условиях он окажется. Впрочем, он твой друг – а в таком друге ты можешь быть абсолютно уверен. Хорошо, что ты умеешь выбирать друзей. 

– Сам не знаю, кто из нас кого выбрал, – признаётся Йохан.

– Это неважно… Пригласи его с нами в кино на новый фильм Висконти.

Йохан смотрит на тестя чуть удивлённо. Похоже, он не знает, кто такой Висконти и что за фильм у него вышел. 

– «Гибель богов», – поясняет Костер. – Говорят, это шедевр. Номинация на «Оскар» за лучший сценарий. Но лучше один раз увидеть, верно?

– Конечно, – поспешно соглашается Кройф.

– Историей не интересуешься?

Наверное, нелепо даже задавать такой вопрос бросившему школу ради футбола Кройфу. Едва ли его интересует ещё что-либо в этом бренном мире. 

– Впрочем, неважно, – усмехается Кор, выпуская сизую струю дыма в потолок. – Заодно разберёшься. А теперь давай к делу – нам надо поговорить кое о чём, а уже потом обсудить твои ближайшие интервью.

Кройф энергично кивает, затягивается. Из всех историй в этом мире его занимает прежде всего его собственная. Тем более, что за её изложение ему хорошо платят.

***

– Всё-таки он невероятный человек, – сообщает Йохан.

Этот антураж для них так и останется самым привычным, наверное, навсегда. Ночь, комната отеля, приоткрытое окно, дым сигареты Кройфа. Пит с сожалением отрывает губы от его шеи, чтобы спросить:

– Почему на этот раз?

– Мы с ним говорили вчера… – Йохан, накрыв ладонью его затылок, прижимает его губы обратно. – В общем, это пока только в проектах, но сама идея мне понравилась… 

– У меня волосы постоянно пахнут твоим табаком. Это вызывает нездоровые фантазии у одноклубников. Не мог бы ты выдыхать дым в сторону? – недовольно интересуется Кайзер.

– Пит, ну неужели ты думаешь, что они не догадываются о нас с тобой? Просто все умные, вот и молчат… И ты всё равно будешь пахнуть мной, если не будешь принимать душ после каждого поцелуя… Оно тебе надо? Может, я договорю?

– Конечно. – Кайзер спускается поцелуями к его плечу. 

Йохан выбрасывает окурок за окно и обнимает Пита.

– В общем, Кор предложил подумать о смене клуба.

Холодный пот прошибает от таких новостей.

– На какой же?

– Желательно, на заграничный. В идеале – испанский или итальянский. 

– Почему?

– Ну что ты, вчера родился? Там крутятся совсем другие финансы. Они богаче, понимаешь? Значит, там мне будут больше платить…

Только этого не хватало для полного счастья. 

– Ты серьёзно? – выдержав паузу, спрашивает Пит.

– Пока не знаю. Но эта идея мне нравится…

Из одежды на Йохане только обручальное кольцо. Совсем новенькое, ещё так сверкает. Иногда Кайзеру хочется сорвать его с тонкого пальца Йохана и выкинуть в окно вслед за очередным окурком, но он сдерживает себя. Иначе и быть не могло, так что уж теперь…

Хотя они видятся не намного реже, чем прежде, Кройф реальный, живой понемногу начинает вытесняться в сознании Пита его образами с плакатов, обложек журналов, из рекламы и газет. Йохан заполонил Амстердам. Столица Нидерландов начинает радостно сходить с ума по Кройфу. Лучший игрок страны снимается в рекламе, даёт платные интервью любым изданиям, готовым раскошелиться, берётся за всё, за что ему платят. Костер знает своё дело. Йохана раскручивают так, что просто диву даёшься. Его голос из радиоприёмников. Его лицо на плакатах. Его улыбка повсюду, от него никуда не спрячешься… И ведь это только начало. Что же будет дальше – страшно представить…

– Что ж, я не… – начинает Пит, но Кройф тут же перебивает его:

– Пока это только планы, не придавай этому слишком большое значение. Но если что…

Кайзер знает, что имеет в виду Йохан. Он спросит его, готов ли Пит покинуть Амстердам – и Голландию – вместе с ним. И Кайзер прекрасно понимает, что не готов. Он не представляет себя вне этого города, этой страны, этого клуба. Здесь у него всё – и дом, и семья, и друзья, и работа. И менять четвёртое в ущерб первым трём он не собирается.

– Не знаю, – говорит он.

– Я пока тоже ничего не знаю. Но это было бы так здорово, понимаешь? Ты и я. В другой стране, в другом мире. Только мы двое швыряем всех фанатов нового клуба к нашим ногам. Мы с тобой, звёздная пара… 

_Королевская пара_ , так их называют обычно.

Пальцы Кройфа запутываются в его кудрях, губы легко касаются его лица. 

Никуда он не уйдёт. Пит не отпустит его. 

Кайзер ловит его губы своими. Им вполне хватит этой страны, этого города, этого клуба. По крайней мере, так кажется Питу. 

Никогда ничего не изменится, ничего не случится. Пусть всё будет так, как сейчас. 

– Пойдёшь с нами в кино на «Гибель богов»? – в коротком промежутке между поцелуями спрашивает Йохан.

– Куда угодно, – не задумываясь, соглашается Кайзер, даже не уточняя, с кем это – «с нами» и что это за «Гибель богов» такая.

***

Они выходят из кинотеатра, ошарашено озираясь – вид у них совершенно одурелый, как и у любых зрителей, высидевших два с половиной часа напряжённого фильма.

Йохан задумчиво лезет в карман за сигаретами. Данни смотрит в сторону, взгляд её совершенно пуст. Кайзер выглядит озадаченным. Хенни, старший брат Йохана, вытаскивает сигарету из пачки Кройфа, тоже невозмутимо закуривает, будто они смотрели лёгкий водевиль, а не тяжёлую драму о становлении нацизма в Германии. Костер же внимательно наблюдает за реакцией каждого из них.

– Как вам? – интересуется он.

– Так жаль их всех, – шепчет Данни. – Не ведают, что творят…

– Жаль Константина, – высказывается Пит. 

Ему было очень трудно смотреть долгую давящую сцену Ночи длинных ножей, размалёванные дешёвой косметикой юные штурмовики в чулках и кителях угнетали его, реки крови скорее раздражали, чем волновали – слишком уж искусственно алой была эта кровь. 

Йохан, напротив, воспринимал всё с холодным интересом, не вздрагивая от пальбы, не морщась при виде эффектных экранных смертей. Только когда неврастеничный юноша Мартин насиловал собственную мать, на лице Кройфа было понятное отвращение. Данни вообще отвернулась, Пит тоже охотно смотрел бы в сторону, но не смог – словно был под гипнозом. Только один раз бросил взгляд на Йохана – если бы он и тут остался невозмутимым, Питу стало бы страшно. Но, убедившись, что Кройфу так же нехорошо, как и им всем, Кайзер почти успокоился. Пусть даже всё остальное – и ледяной взгляд голубых глаз этого самого Мартина, и добрая улыбка эсэсовца Ашенбаха, и трусливая покорность ставшего убийцей Герберта, и холодная жестокость матери Мартина Софи – воспринималось Йоханом без ужаса и с интересом. 

– Почему ты так улыбаешься? – не выдерживает Пит.

– Интересно, а что дальше стало с Ашенбахом? – вдруг спрашивает Кройф.

– О, с ним-то точно всё в порядке было, – усмехается Хенни, хлопнув брата по плечу. – Как он ими всеми ловко дирижировал, это ж надо…

– Ты прав, – кивает Костер. – Ашенбах выкрутится из любой передряги. Полагаю, такие, как он, мирно доживают свои дни в безвестности и покое где-то в Латинской Америке. 

– Да, – с той же задумчивой улыбкой соглашается Йохан. – Определённо. 

– Жаль, – с чувством говорит Кайзер. – Лично перевешал бы таких.

Данни присоединяется к мнению Пита. Остальные формально сохраняют нейтралитет, но чувствуется, что хватка и пытливый ум гаупштурмфюрера вызвали у них скорее восхищение, чем неприязнь. 

Костер, также закурив свою обычную сигару, солидно опершись на трость, поёт дифирамбы Висконти, так своевременно сделавшему этот фильм для поколения, которое не знает, что такое нацизм. Кайзеру вдруг стало интересно, Йохан же, обычно благоговейно внимающий каждому слову тестя, явно слушает его вполуха, если слушает вообще. Данни некомфортно, она старается быть как можно ближе к Йохану. Хенни мыслями далёк отсюда, его рассеянный взгляд задумчиво скользит по лицу брата. 

И тут совсем рядом кто-то зовёт:

– Йохан!

Голос Кройфу незнаком, но он машинально оборачивается, прежде чем успевает себя остановить.

Звали не его. Русоволосый юноша – лет восемнадцать, не больше – тоже обернулся к звавшему его товарищу, тот поспешно нагоняет тёзку Йохана. 

Ну тёзка и тёзка, надо бы спокойно отвернуться и слушать Костера дальше. Однако внимание Йохана приковывает отблеск солнца на волосах этого юноши – при таком освещении они кажутся светлее, словно в них вплетаются солнечные лучи. 

– Посмотри же на меня, – одними губами требует Кройф.

Почувствовав его взгляд, парень в самом деле смотрит на него. Приятель увлечённо что-то ему говорит, тянет его за собой, но тёзке Йохана до этого дела уже нет.

Кройф был почти готов встретить этот холодный взгляд ярко–голубых глаз, будто только что сошедший с экрана, но всё равно вздрагивает. Это нормально, что после впечатляющего фильма везде мерещатся его герои, только не до такой же степени… 

Их разделяет шагов десять. Второй Йохан застыл, как вкопанный, увидев непроизвольно тронувшую губы Йохана улыбку. 

Они просто смотрят друг на друга. Понятно, что Йохана легко узнать, особенно если рядом с ним его красавица жена и закадычный друг Пит Кайзер. Но и в глазах Кройфа сверкнули искорки узнавания – ему чудится в простом голландском юноше отсвет только что блиставшего на экране персонажа. Контакт практически установлен.

– Господи, это же Кройф, – почти испуганно выдыхает приятель тёзки.

– На кого это ты там засмотрелся? – Ладонь Хенни ложится на плечо брата. – Ох. Истинный ариец просто. И, кажется, он тебя узнал.

– Немудрено, весь Амстердам в его портретах, – смеётся Кайзер.

– Давайте-ка сматываться, – предлагает Костер. – Сейчас подойдёт за автографом, потом толпа соберётся… И все, конечно, уверены, что времени у их кумира сколько угодно, чтобы тратить его совершенно бесплатно. 

– Именно. – Данни совсем не хочется оказаться среди толпы фанатов мужа. – Поехали, Йохан.

– Конечно, – кивает Кройф. Наваждение почти рассеялось. 

И по дороге к машине он ни разу не оборачивается, хотя взгляд изумлённых небесных глаз незнакомого паренька, носящего его имя, явственно холодит его спину. 

_1970_

– Ну и как там наш новичок? – спрашивает Йохан, ложась на диван.

– Это который?

– Тот самый. Йохан. Неескенс. 

– О, фантастика, – вздыхает Кайзер. – Сегодня пенальти отрабатывали, думал, этот хладнокровный юнец нашего несчастного кипера с ума сведёт. 

– Сколько взял? – Йохан приподнимается на локте.

– Ни одного. И сам потом не мог объяснить, почему. 

– Обалдеть. Теперь у нас есть идеальный пенальтист. Именно его нам не хватало…

– Точно. Только тебя и ждём обратно в строй. 

– Куртку-то сними, у нас тепло, – улыбается Кройф. 

Усмехнувшись, Пит скидывает куртку, бросает её на кресло, в котором забыт свежий журнал с интервью Йохана, с его фотографией на обложке. Любопытно, это Данни собирает всё о своём супруге или он сам не откажется иногда почитать о себе, любимом?

– А она скоро вернётся? – спрашивает Кайзер. В последнее время они с Йоханом часто встречаются в его семейном «гнёздышке», но он всё равно чувствует себя здесь вором, забравшимся в чужую квартиру с целью хищения. 

– Она поехала к маме, – сообщает Кройф, откинувшись на диване. Данни совсем скоро должна сама стать матерью и зачастила в гости к тёще Йохана. – Это надолго. Мы всё-всё успеем…

– Как ты сегодня? – осведомляется Пит, садясь на край дивана возле него.

– Уже лучше, – шепчет Йохан. Его пальцы скользят по щеке Пита. – Но без твоего массажа не могу. Ты гораздо лучше врачей знаешь, что нужно моему телу…

Кройф почти не играл в этом сезоне – его выбила из колеи травма паха, в связи с которой пошло много странных слухов. Говорят, что Йохан симулирует, что он просто бережёт себя для перехода в новый заграничный клуб – ведь всем известно, что его контракт с «Аяксом» заканчивается в будущем году. Ну как объяснить этим идиотам, что Йохан не показывается клубному врачу только из-за того, что ему не доверяет? Поэтому, едва заслышав подобный разговор, Пит предпочитает без затей двинуть сплетнику в челюсть. По крайней мере, при нём уже стараются не трепаться. Хуже баб, ей-богу.

И так достаточно поводов для нервотрёпки, а тут ещё и этот Неескенс. Не было печали. Свалился, как снег на голову, приехал чёрте откуда и тут же, конечно, всех поразил и своей интересной внешностью, и своим обжигающе холодным взглядом, и невероятным талантом. «У нас уже есть один Йохан, зачем нам второй», – скептически бурчит Кайзер, но кто б его слушал. 

Номер Кройфа – его привычную «девятку» – отдали Мюрену. Капитанскую повязку пришлось принять самому Питу. А Йохан всё ещё не собирается выздоравливать, хотя сниматься для рекламы у него сил хватает. 

– Без тебя всё не то, – честно говорит Кайзер, целуя его ладонь.

– Ничего, это ненадолго, – шепчет Йохан, проводя пальцем по его губам. – Приду послезавтра посмотреть на вас. 

Кройф действительно ходит на матчи «Аякса», следит за своей командой с трибуны – Пит прекрасно знает, как болезненно для него это бездействие, но насколько приятнее, находясь на поле, чувствовать его взгляд – пусть даже издалека, а не ловить себя каждую минуту на том, что пытаешься найти его среди одноклубников, не находишь и теряешься…

Но Йохан смотрит не только на него. Ещё он пристально наблюдает за своим тёзкой, Неескенсом – пока только на расстоянии, и Пит в курсе, что новичок слегка смущён и таким вниманием, и тем, что Кройф избегает прямого контакта. В единственном матче этого сезона, когда Кройф появлялся на поле, не принимал участия сам Неескенс. Они до сих пор не перебросились даже парой фраз, более содержательных, чем «Привет» и «Пока», и это Кайзеру совершенно не нравится. Йохан определённо выделяет своего тёзку из всех прочих одноклубников – и в то же время старается дистанцироваться от него. Такого ещё не было. Пит точно не знает, чего ждать, но уверен – ничего хорошего. 

Впрочем, спрашивать об этом прямо – непростительная глупость. Тем более, в данный момент.

– Ну когда уже можно будет нормально? – вздыхает Пит, задирая свитер Йохана. 

– Скоро, скоро, – обещает Кройф, гладя его плечи. – Потерпи ещё немного. Боюсь пока рисковать, одно резкое движение – и ещё месяц лазарета, нет уж, спасибо…

– Да я понимаю. – Прикрыв глаза, Кайзер касается губами его соска, нежно обводит кончиком языка его контур.

Йохан такой уязвимый и хрупкий сейчас. Он боится даже пошевелиться, боится рисковать собой. Это так на него непохоже, что волей-неволей стараешься удержать это в памяти. Пит спускается ниже, целует его живот; пальцы Кройфа, вцепившиеся в его волосы, так дрожат, кажется, он с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы резко не толкнуть партнёра вниз. Проведя языком по шраму от аппендицита, Кайзер жадно припадает к нему губами, одновременно расстёгивая брюки Йохана, стаскивая их вниз.

Хочется быть с ним как можно нежнее и осторожнее. Пит очень нежно и аккуратно ласкает его рукой, скользит кончиками пальцев вдоль ствола, то поднимаясь к головке, то спускаясь ниже, наслаждаясь стонами и вздохами Кройфа. Губы Кайзера замерли в самом низу живота Кройфа.

– Пит… – выдыхает Йохан. – Пожалуйста…

И, получив желаемое, сладко стонет, вжимаясь плотнее в губы Пита, гладя его волосы.

Вот по такой схеме всё проходит теперь, и так будет, пока Йохан не оправится от травмы окончательно. 

Но Кайзер вовсе не против внести некоторое разнообразие. 

– Не скучно одному кайфовать? – интересуется он, оторвавшись от своего занятия.

– Нет, не скучно, представь себе, – смеётся Кройф. – А что, тоже хочешь?

– Да нет, я так просто спросил.

– Неужели? И что ты предлагаешь?

Глаза Йохана так лукаво блестят, он иногда обожает делать вид, что до последнего не понимает, чего от него хотят. Пит просто поднимается и начинает раздеваться. Кройф внимательно и не без удовольствия следит за ним. 

– Что же ты музыку не включил?

– Обойдёшься. – Одежда Кайзера летит в то же кресло, куда он бросил куртку.

– Вот так всегда. Кинь туда ещё мой свитер.

Прелестный натюрморт образует их одежда. «Нас нет дома, мы ушли на фронт», что называется. 

– А мы здесь поместимся? – сомневается Йохан.

– Не забывай, кто тебе посоветовал купить этот диван. 

– И в самом деле. Иди уже сюда. 

Так здорово смотреть на его лицо между своих колен, на эту полную ожидания улыбку на его губах – даром что с непривычного ракурса. Впрочем, Йохан со всех сторон прекрасен, как на него ни взгляни.

Пит наклоняется, чтобы обхватить губами его твёрдый, подрагивающий член; видеть лицо Йохана он, конечно, уже не может (а жаль), зато чувствует его горячее дыхание, когда Кройф приоткрывает губы, одной рукой обняв его бёдра, другой – лаская его.

Пит берёт его сразу глубоко; Кройф ещё медлит, мягко щекоча языком головку, гладя его бёдра, но это длится недолго. Ритм, заданный Питом, Йохан улавливает сразу. 

Нет худа без добра – если бы не травма Кройфа, они едва ли стали бы злоупотреблять этой позой, теперь же практикуют её довольно часто, и это нравится обоим. Впрочем, в постели у них никогда нет друг к другу претензий. Они прекрасно знают предпочтения друг друга, понимают друг друга без слов – и в то же время это не приедается, такие отношения не надоедают. Жаль только их совместных ночей на квартире Кройфа. Гостиница, база – это всё же не то. А там они теперь бывают совсем редко, урывками. Йохан стал таким занятым, он постоянно нарасхват, у него съёмки, интервью, таинственные встречи, о которых он не говорит даже Питу, – но в курсе которых всегда Кор Костер. 

Чёртов ювелир! Если бы не он, никаких проблем в их отношениях не было бы. Им было бы попросту неоткуда взяться. А теперь Йохан постоянно что-то затевает и проворачивает с тестем и всё чаще задаёт Питу – вслух или многозначительным молчанием – этот проклятый вопрос: готов ли Кайзер покинуть Амстердам и уехать с ним за границу. 

Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Кройф элементарно не понимает, не хочет понять, что он значит для Пита много, очень много – но не всё. Есть некоторые вещи, о которых не говорят вслух, потому что это превращает их в сентиментальные бредни, и именно они держат Пита здесь, в Амстердаме. Родной клуб, семья, друзья, родной город, родная страна. 

Но своей жизни без Йохана он представить уже не может – а Кройф справедливо говорит, что хочет уехать с ним не только из романтических соображений: хорошо бы привезти в новый клуб не просто себя самого, но и уже готовую идеально работающую связку. И уже не один раз срывалось с его мечтательно замирающих губ искристое, терпкое, ароматное, гордое слово: «Барселона». Манящее, магическое. Как заклинание. 

Только одно удерживает Йохана в Голландии. Только одно препятствие. В Испании и Италии – оптимальных для него странах – действует эмбарго на покупку иностранных игроков. И можно быть точно уверенным, что пока запрет не будет снят, Йохан останется здесь. 

Но как невыносимо каждый день просыпаться и с ужасом думать – а вдруг со вчерашнего вечера всё переменилось, и Кройф уже успел объявить прессе о смене клуба, а ты всё проспал? Каждый раз, находясь с ним в постели, как сейчас, плавясь в этом мареве взаимных и страстных ласк, вздрагивать от случайной мысли – а вдруг это больше не повторится? Может быть, и в самом деле надо внять советам Йохана и попросить аудиенции у Костера, пусть он скажет бывшему тренеру Кайзера и «Аякса» Вику Бакингему, ныне работающему с «Барселоной», что Пит тоже не прочь сменить промозглый Амстердам на солнечную столицу Каталонии? 

Нет. Пока Кайзер держится. Даже ради тех фантастических ощущений, которые он испытывает сейчас, даже ради того, чтобы всегда быть с Кройфом и покорять с ним незнакомую страну и город – он не станет обивать пороги других клубов и умолять принять его как часть багажа Йохана. 

После оргазма Кройф, как всегда, закуривает. Пит молча сидит рядом, ожидая, что вот-вот Йохан анонсирует скорое возвращение Данни, и придётся в темпе убираться отсюда. Но Кройф тоже молчит, глядя мимо него.

– Значит, мой номер уже Мюрену отдали, – вдруг говорит Йохан. 

– Тебя слишком долго нет, – в сотый раз повторяет Кайзер. – Ты же знаешь, с этим всё строго. Центральный нападающий основы должен быть девятым. Вернёшься – никуда твоя «девятка» не денется. 

Кройф усмехается. Похоже, эти перспективы его не так уж и сильно волнуют. Просто эта фраза подготовила почву для следующей:

– Ты мне так и не сказал, кто теперь твой сосед.

– А ты и не спрашивал, – пожимает плечами Пит. – Рууд Крол. А что?

– Ничего. – Йохан задумчиво поглаживает его плечо, прижимается к нему щекой. – И как он?

– Храпит сильно.

– И всё?

– А что ещё ты хотел услышать? Мы почти не общаемся. 

– Да ничего, ничего. Проехали. 

Губы Йохана касаются его плеча. Только сейчас до Пита доходит, что Кройф, кажется, ревнует его. О господи, но это же фантастика, такого просто не может быть. Йохан интересуется, кто занял его место по соседству с Кайзером, хочет знать, насколько они сблизились. Неужели Кройф вообще может опуститься до банальной ревности? С трудом верится. Но зачем тогда спрашивать?

– Ты бы только знал, Пит, как я хочу поскорее вернуться… – внезапно сообщает Йохан. Почти шёпотом.

Кайзер прижимает его к себе. 

_30 октября 1970_

– Это колдовство какое-то!

– Это просто супер, Йохан!

– Обалдеть! Как ты это сделал?!

Кройф принимает заслуженные восторги и поздравления. Вообще-то, сегодня он не должен был выходить на поле в составе своего клуба. Михелс собирался весь первый матч после травмы промариновать его на скамейке, выпустив разве что на последних минутах, чтобы сорвать аплодисменты фанатов (как «Аякса», так и лично Йохана). Под девятым номером снова играл Мюрен. 

– Всё дело вот в этом, ребята. – Кройф снимает мокрую насквозь футболку с непривычными цифрами на ней.

– Ты действительно в это веришь? – недоверчиво спрашивает Пит, тоже не в силах оторвать взгляд от белых цифр на алом фоне. 

– Ещё бы, – серьёзно отвечает Йохан.

Когда стало ясно, что матч идёт не так, как хотелось бы, Михелс решился выпустить едва восстановившегося после травмы Кройфа. И вышел он под номером, который неожиданно принёс удачу. 

14.

Абсолютно случайное число. Могли быть и другие варианты – хоть 13, хоть 12, хоть 15… Но достался именно этот. 14. 

Все игроки собираются вокруг них в раздевалке. Кажется, они сейчас начнут подходить по очереди и, упав на колени, целовать эту футболку, которую Кройф держит в руках, словно священное знамя победы. 

Совсем рядом с Йоханом стоит его тёзка, юный Неескенс, восторженно глядя на Кройфа необыкновенными, словно сияющими изнутри льдисто-голубыми глазами. Поймав его взгляд, Йохан легко улыбается в ответ.

– Ты ведь седьмой? – спрашивает он.

– Да, седьмой, – кивает Неескенс. Хорошо, что он ещё раскрасневшийся после матча, а то покраснел бы сейчас мгновенно. Кажется, в первый раз Йохан обратился к нему с личным вопросом. – Ты… ты оставишь за собой этот номер?

– Конечно, – усмехается Кройф. – Это знак свыше. 

Пит отворачивается, чтобы скрыть смятение. Мало того, что фраза Кройфа более чем двусмысленна, так ещё и очевидна связь между этими двумя числами, 7 и 14. 

14 делится на 7 без остатка. Получается 2. Не больше и не меньше. А там, где два, трём взяться неоткуда. 

Куда уж тут его собственному номеру, 11, он явно ни к селу, ни к городу в таком стройном ряду чисел. 

Спокойно-синий взгляд одного Йохана – и кипящий лёд в нечеловечески холодном взгляде второго, чьи русые волосы кажутся в таком освещении платиновыми. 

Пит не может понять, с чего он это взял, но уже в эту секунду он знает, что рано или поздно эти двое Йоханов будут вместе. А он сам окажется третьим лишним. 

_Ноябрь 1970_

– В таком случае я просто пакую вещи и сматываюсь, – заявляет Кройф.

– Ты обалдел? – ужасается Пит. – А нахрена ты тогда вообще сюда ехал?

– Не думал, что со мной так поступят. – Йохан садится на кровать, ищет сигареты по карманам. – Какого хрена абсолютно все получили бонусы за евроматчи, независимо от участия, а я – нет?

– Ты не мог решить этот вопрос в Амстердаме? Почему надо было переться в Швейцарию вместе со всеми и уже тут устраивать скандал?

– Когда завтра игра – до них быстрее доходит, веришь ли. 

Кайзер усаживается на свою кровать, хмуро глядя в окно. Конечно, ван Праг поступает несправедливо, обделяя Кройфа премиями, но никак нельзя сказать, что Йохан тут не виноват. Стараниями Костера отношения Кройфа с руководством клуба обострились до предела, кажется, ван Праг, в отличие от Михелса, поверил слухам. Президент клуба полагает, что Йохан в самом деле симулировал два месяца, именно поэтому не показываясь врачу «Аякса», и теперь он решил покарать строптивого игрока деньгами. Логично. Но – не на того напал. Кройф, естественно, вспылил и выдвинул ультиматум: «Либо деньги на бочку, либо я уеду, у меня жена со дня на день родить должна, а я тут с вами за какой-то там Кубок чемпионов борюсь, да на черта он мне сдался, я-то ещё себе выиграю, и не исключено, что уже с другим клубом». 

Понятно, что за всем этим стоит именно Костер. Скорее всего, ему и принадлежит идея потребовать причитающееся уже в Швейцарии, непосредственно перед матчем с «Базелем», а не до или после. Но нельзя же не учитывать того, что ван Праг и его компания, как и все прочие люди, не любят, когда на них давят. 

Чёрт, если Йохан сейчас уедет – это будет катастрофа. Команду заметно воодушевило его возвращение, со швейцарцами собирались расправиться шутя. С Кройфом и море по колено…

Стук в дверь. 

– Открыто, – отзывается Йохан.

В номер заходят несколько их одноклубников, среди них, конечно же, встревоженный Неескенс. И Рууд Крол тоже пришёл.

– Чего стряслось? – обеспокоено спрашивает Крол. – Ты правда уезжаешь?

– А что мне остаётся? – пожимает плечами Йохан. – Как они со мной, так и я с ними. 

– Но мы на тебя рассчитывали, – возражает Пит. – Без тебя будет трудно.

– Вы же понимаете, вы здесь вообще ни при чём, – вздыхает Кройф. – Но если я сейчас сделаю вид, что всё в порядке…

– Давай ты решишь всё с ними после матча, – предлагает Рууд. 

– Ага, и кто меня будет слушать потом?

– Мы тебя поддержим, – заявляет Пит. – Мнение всей команды даже ван Праг не сможет игнорировать.

– А я с Йоханом согласен, – вдруг говорит Неескенс, становясь возле Кройфа. – Если по-хорошему они не понимают…

– Но это же не повод подставлять всю команду, да?

Начинается бурный спор, в котором Кройф даже не принимает участия – просто сидит на кровати, задумчиво вертя сигарету в пальцах, и смотрит в пол. Похоже, ему до лампочки, как одноклубники расценивают его поступки, он решает, что выгоднее ему. 

Резкий звонок телефона, любезно установленного в номере, заставляет всех замолчать. Йохан снимает трубку.

– Слушаю… Да, привет. 

Прикрыв ладонью микрофон, Кройф сообщает игрокам:

– Парни, извините, это Данни. 

– Так, испарились все отсюда, – подгоняет Кайзер, но все и без того понимают, что с женой Йохан предпочтёт говорить наедине. Даже сам Пит выходит с остальными в коридор, где на пониженных тонах продолжается обсуждение грядущего отъезда Кройфа. 

Наконец, дверь номера открывается. Аяксиды дружно оборачиваются, с тревогой глядя на вышедшего к ним Йохана. 

После эффектной паузы тот объявляет:

– Я остаюсь. Я буду играть. 

– Аллилуйя! Дай Бог здоровья Данни! – совершенно искренне восклицает Крол, заключая Кройфа в объятия. 

Остальные тоже дружно набрасываются на Йохана, стремясь выразить свой восторг и невероятное облегчение. Всё, гора с плеч. С нами Кройф!

«А чего он такого сделал, на самом-то деле? – думает Пит, недоумённо глядя на их неистовую радость. – Это же его долг – выступать за свой клуб в Кубке чемпионов, ему за это деньги платят, в конце концов… И Данни должна родить не завтра, врачи говорили – ещё недели две осталось, он сознательно драматизировал ситуацию… И вдруг – такой восторг, как будто он действительно проявляет чудеса героизма, оставаясь с нами в этой чёртовой Швейцарии, выходя с нами на поле… И с кем он говорил по телефону только что? С Данни… или с её отцом?» Однако, как бы он это ни скрывал, доволен Кайзер не меньше остальных – пожалуй, даже больше.

Только двое сейчас не душат Йохана в объятиях и не радуются так, будто матч уже выигран. Это незаметно удалившийся в номер Пит и скромно стоящий в стороне Йохан Неескенс. 

Он подходит к Кройфу только тогда, когда все уже успокоились, чтобы просто пожать ему руку.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, глядя своему легендарному тёзке в глаза.

– Да брось, о чём ты, – усмехается Кройф, сжимая его ладонь в своей. 

– Покажешь класс завтра?

– А то.

Они понимающе улыбаются друг другу. Неескенс заправляет за ухо упавшую на глаза прядь русых – при таком освещении каштановых – волос. Какие тонкие у него черты лица. Почти аристократичные. Если бы не этот пугающе холодный взгляд – им можно было бы любоваться часами. 

– Так, всё, – заявляет Рууд Крол. – Если завтра выиграем…

– Что значит – «если»?...

– …то, как приедем в Амстердам, с меня пьянка. В смысле, вечеринка. В общем, кому как больше нравится. Кто пойдёт?

– Я! – неожиданно объявляет Кройф, чем приводит присутствующих в шок и восторг. Все знают, что Йохан недолюбливает шумные сборища и по возможности игнорирует всяческие клубные мероприятия, как официальные, так и неофициальные. 

– Я тоже, – моментально присоединяется Неескенс. 

Они лукаво переглядываются.

– Пит! – в приоткрывшуюся дверь заглядывает внезапно ставший массовиком-затейником Крол. – Пойдёшь ко мне на культурное мероприятие?

– Напиться до свинячьего визга? – уточняет Кайзер, садясь на кровати. «И долго они там будут шуметь в коридоре, хотелось бы знать…»

– Это по желанию, – подмигивает Рууд. – Даже наши Йоханы уже выразили согласие, не говоря уж обо всех остальных.

– Как?! Кройф идёт на вечеринку?!

– Ага. Данни скоро кладут в больницу, а он не хочет торчать дома в одиночестве. Так что, тебя считаем?

– А то. Похоже, главное мероприятие сезона будет. А по какому поводу?

– Повод завтра появится. 

– Ясно. Тогда запиши и меня.

– Замётано. – Крол исчезает. 

Пит снова ложится на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Пойдут и Кройф, и Неескенс. Интересно, где здесь причина, а где следствие. Возможно, ему лучше там не появляться, но Кайзеру совершенно не хочется, чтобы нечто значительное происходило за его спиной. Лучше уж быть в курсе всего, как бы болезненно это ни было.

В номер заходит Йохан. Пит наблюдает, как он закрывает дверь и, чуть подумав, запирает её на замок. Несколько шагов – и он уже ложится на Кайзера, придавливая его к кровати своим весом. Вроде бы лёгкий, как пёрышко, с виду, а когда лежит на тебе – его очень даже ощущаешь…

– Ну что, – шепчет он, пытаясь ловкими тонкими пальцами расправить непослушные кудри Пита, – я остаюсь. Я здесь.

И уже наплевать на всё. Кайзер, накрыв ладонью его затылок, притягивает лицо Йохана к себе, впивается нетерпеливым поцелуем в его губы, Кройф страстно отвечает. Всё.

Завтра будет матч, будет победа 2:1, будет эйфория. Будут поздравления Данни и Костера по телефону, будет новая незабываемая ночь в этом же номере гостиницы, на этой же постели. 

Будет возвращение в Амстердам и встреча с руководством в присутствии всех игроков за закрытыми дверями. Будет тяжёлый разговор, содержание которого не станет достоянием общественности, но Неескенс назовёт его «недружественным и несколько странным». Понимания между Йоханом и «Аяксом» почти не останется, атмосфера накалится ещё сильнее. Но всё это будет потом. 

А пока Йохан, сжав коленями его бёдра, стягивает с себя лёгкий свитер, швыряет его на пол – и Питу больше ничего, вообще ничего в этом мире не нужно. 

_15 ноября 1970_

Кройф ловит его в полутёмном коридоре. Не говоря ни слова, властно притягивает его к себе. Внимательный тёмно-синий взгляд скользит по острым чертам лица замершего в его руках юноши.

Сначала страшно – от неожиданности, только одну секунду – а потом Неескенс сам подаётся вперёд, и Кройф жадно ловит его губы своими.

Жарко. Горячо. Музыка, слишком громкая музыка словно уже издалека, а не из соседней комнаты. Джинсы моментально становятся чересчур тесными. И не верится, что это нервирующее ожидание наконец позади, а Йохан здесь, рядом. 

Язык Кройфа вторгается в его рот, руки знакомятся с телом молодого партнёра, гладят его спину, бёдра, резко и болезненно стискивают ягодицы. Неескенс обхватывает его плечи, боясь, что его сейчас просто унесёт безумной и жгучей волной, накрывшей их. Мир вокруг них вдруг начинает, вращаясь, уплывать куда-то…

Кройф затаскивает юношу в ванную. Щелчок замка. Кафельная стена – такая тёплая… Новый требовательный поцелуй, они словно соревнуются, в ком из них больше страсти.

«Интересно, он тоже закрывает глаза, когда целуется?»

Неескенс приподнимает отяжелевшие веки. Да, конечно. Странно, что Кройф вообще что-то делает так же, как и все остальные люди. 

Ох, какая идиотская расцветка для кафеля. Желтоватый с цветочками. Ну и вкусы у Крола…

Почему всё время такая ерунда лезет в голову, когда происходит то, чего так давно ждал?

Невозможно оторвать губы от губ Йохана. Кройф заставляет его закинуть ногу на своё бедро, плотнее прижаться к нему всем телом.

7 и 14. Очень явная и логичная связь.

Глухо постанывая в губы друг друга, они продолжают целоваться всё горячее, хотя, кажется, и так все счётчики уже зашкалили. Неескенс нетерпеливо трётся выпирающим сквозь ткань джинсов членом о бедро Кройфа, а тот стискивает его бедро так, что наверняка останутся синяки. 

Пальцы Йохана замирают в его волосах, спускаются ниже, гладят его шею, скользят к плечам… Кройф наконец отрывается от его губ, переходит к шее, впиваясь в неё лёгким, но чувственным укусом. Неескенс, запрокинув голову, стонет.

– Тише. – Кройф проводит языком по следу от собственных зубов. 

Боже, ну неужели за этой музыкой их хоть кто-нибудь услышит… А если и услышит – наплевать. Йохан настойчиво гладит спину Кройфа сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, целует его волосы, позволяя Кройфу снова припасть к его шее. 

В каждом поцелуе «четырнадцатого», в каждом его прикосновении – такая жажда обладания, такое отчётливое желание подчинить партнёра себе и завладеть им, что надо бы испугаться… но это гипнотизирует, зачаровывает, не давая сделать ничего против его воли. 

Неескенс гладит его волосы, прижимая его губы крепче, умоляя оставить следы на его теле. Собственный пульс становится всё громче, заглушая всё остальное. Исчезают все вопросы, кроме одного: «Ну когда же…?» 

Кройф отстраняется, внимательно смотрит в его глаза. Кипящий, кипящий лёд. Пальцы Йохана задумчиво скользят по щеке Неескенса, Кройф словно выбирает, опустить его на колени или просто нагнуть у ванны, к чему прочие церемонии. 

Однако вместо этого он спрашивает:

– Тебе здесь нравится?

– Нет… – выдыхает Йохан.

– Тогда пойдём отсюда.

Прежде чем Неескенс успевает опомниться, Кройф вытаскивает его, разгорячённого, почти ничего не соображающего, из ванной.

В салоне машины Кройфа темно и очень тихо после музыки, шума голосов и прочего хаоса в квартире Крола. Они продолжают целоваться на заднем сидении. 

Йохан не тратит времени на расстёгивание пуговиц рубашки Неескенса, он просто рывком стягивает её воротник ниже, чтобы обнажить плечо и припасть к нему губами. Не ожидавший от него такой нежности Йохан изумлённо стонет, целует его волосы, гладит его спину, радостно сходя с ума с ним. 

Ладонь Кройфа скользит вниз по груди Неескенса, по его животу. Ниже, ещё ниже. Накрывает его член, гладит сквозь ткань джинсов – пока мягко, но настойчиво. 

– Да, – шепчет «седьмой», прикрыв глаза.

Кройф успокаивающе касается губами его губ.

– У тебя уже были мужчины? – тихо спрашивает он.

– Нет… Ещё нет…

– Тогда не здесь, – решает Йохан. 

«Он пахнет любовью, боже, он пахнет любовью. У любви есть запах». 

– Я сейчас умру, – отчаянно шепчет Неескенс, накрывая его ладонь своей. – Пожалуйста…

– Тише. Я тебя тоже безумно хочу. – Кройф проводит пальцами вдоль молнии его джинсов. – Но ты так долго и терпеливо ждал… Ещё полчаса будут не лишними. 

– О господи… Ещё целых полчаса… – стонет Йохан, целуя его щёки. 

– Не порть моё впечатление о тебе, – усмехается Кройф и снова накрывает его губы своими.

Это и вправду действует безотказно – юноша моментально смиряется, выпускает руку Йохана из своих беззащитных пальцев, только учащённое дыхание и лихорадочно сверкающие в полумраке глаза выдают его.

– Умница. Я тебя похищаю, – сообщает Кройф ему на ухо, поглаживая его бедро. 

– О да. – Такие слова не могут не понравиться.

– И, если будешь меня слушаться, получишь награду. – Язык Йохана скользит по его приоткрытым пересохшим губам. 

– А если нет?

– Тогда я тебя накажу, – обещает Кройф, легко укусив его в шею.

– Ох ты. – Неескенса всего передёргивает от таких перспектив.

– Останешься на заднем сидении. Иначе мы рискуем разбиться. – Йохан выходит из машины – только для того, чтобы сесть за руль.

– Хорошо.

– И да, ещё вот что… видишь это зеркало? – Кройф слегка меняет угол наклона зеркала заднего вида.

– Ну да.

– Пока будем ехать – смотри мне в глаза. Понятно?

Неескенс кивает. Яркий синий взгляд Кройфа в зеркале просто не оставляет выбора. Как возбуждает всё, абсолютно всё в нём – от его голоса, которым он отдаёт приказания, до этого самого гипнотического взгляда. 

– Не отворачивайся ни на секунду. А то пожалеешь. 

Юноша не уверен на все сто, что Йохан произнёс это с улыбкой. 

– Как скажешь. 

– Вот и славно. – Кройф заводит мотор. – А теперь расскажи мне какую–нибудь свою эротическую фантазию. Обо мне, не обо мне – неважно. 

– Что? – Глаза Неескенса распахиваются от удивления.

– У тебя что, никогда не было эротических фантазий? Сколько тебе лет, кстати? – Йохан закуривает.

– Девятнадцать.

– Забавно. Мне тоже было девятнадцать тогда. А моему первому мужчине – двадцать три. Как мне сейчас… – Огонёк зажигалки озаряет лицо Кройфа. – Ну давай же, тёзка. Хочу послушать тебя.

– Ох, – смущается Неескенс. – Ничего не могу вспомнить…

– Тогда придумай. – Машина срывается с места. – Прямо сейчас. 

– Стоп, что-то припоминаю… Наверное, мне это приснилось тогда, после нашей первой встречи… 

– Это возле кинотеатра?

– Ты тоже помнишь? 

– Тебя было трудно забыть. – В ярком взгляде Кройфа сверкает улыбка. – И что тебе приснилось? 

– Ты был одним из героев того фильма. 

– Кем же?

– Ашенбахом. 

– Чёрт побери! – Йохан пытается скрыть, что польщён. – Что же, я был в эсэсовской форме?

– Нет, нет! – Неескенс понемногу воодушевляется. – Ты был точно таким, как в тот день, так же одет… Но ты улыбался, как он. 

– А кем был ты? – усмехается Кройф, затягиваясь.

– Не знаю… Наверное, самим собой. Хотя… 

– Ладно, это можешь не вспоминать. – Кажется, Йохан уже испугался полёта собственной фантазии. – Рассказывай, что там было дальше. 

– Я был в душевой базы своего клуба.

– Как оригинально, – закатывает глаза Кройф. – Один?

– Да, один. Принимал душ, как обычно. И тут пришёл ты.

– И что я сделал?

– Ты шагнул ко мне под душ.

– В одежде?!

– Да! 

Кройф изумлённо качает головой. Эта деталь его явно позабавила. 

– Интересный у тебя Ашенбах получается. Видел бы Висконти. Ладно, а потом?

– Ты поцеловал меня. Мне было ужасно стыдно, что ты одет, а я совсем голый, но ты меня так возбуждал…

Йохан ловит его сверкающий, словно лёд под зимним солнцем, взгляд в зеркале. 

– Я целовал твоё лицо, твои мокрые волосы, – продолжает Неескенс. – Пил воду, которая стекала по тебе. Ты улыбался. 

– Ох ты. А что я сделал дальше?

– Ты… – Лёгкое смущение так идёт этому юноше. – Ты опустился на колени передо мной. 

– Ничего так у тебя амбиции, – смеётся Кройф. – И я взял у тебя в рот?

– Да, конечно. Это было просто потрясающе. Ты ласкал меня так горячо, но и так нежно… И смотрел на меня снизу вверх. 

– И ты кончил?

– Нет, тогда – нет. Но потом мы… ну… занимались любовью уже по-настоящему.

– Да ну? И кто же был активным?

– Ты.

– Ага. И как это было?

– Там же, в душевой. Стоя. 

– То есть мы зря покинули ванную Крола, – смеётся Йохан. – Ладно, ещё успеем воплотить… И что ты чувствовал?

– Мне было хорошо с тобой, – без затей отвечает Неескенс. – Я был в восторге уже просто от того, что это был ты. От того, что я – твой любовник.

Кройф улыбается. И если бы Йохан видел сейчас его улыбку, то несомненно узнал бы. 

Пит бродит по квартире Крола, тщетно пытаясь отыскать Йохана. Не мог же Кройф уехать, не предупредив его… Разве что уехал не один, но об этом пока даже не хочется думать. 

В спальне почему-то пусто. Намертво оккупированы аяксидами обе гостиные, кухня и коридор. Странно, что никто ещё не отрубился здесь. В ванне, например, кто-то уже дрыхнет. 

– Ищешь Кройфа? – спрашивает хозяин квартиры, неслышно проскользнув в комнату.

– Ага. Не видел его? – осведомляется Пит. Внутри уже образуется пустота. Он знает, какой ответ услышит.

– Видел, конечно. – Рууд прикрывает дверь. – Он ушёл вместе с Неескенсом. Они даже куртки взять не удосужились. Сели в его машину, оба на заднее сидение. Минут через десять я ещё раз выглядывал в окно, они уже уехали. 

– О господи. – Кайзер садится на кровать. Ноги не держат. 

Не хватает ещё смелости до конца поверить в это, а мысленно он уже просчитывает варианты дальнейших действий. Можно поехать на съёмную квартиру Кройфа – едва ли он решит осквернить супружеское ложе, если этого можно избежать – вломиться к ним, устроить скандал. И что? Йохан ему этого точно не простит. Можно напиться здесь до зелёных чертей, поссориться и подраться с кем-нибудь, в результате завтра будет стыдно перед человеком, который здесь вообще ни при чём, а пользы от этого никакой. Можно взять такси, поехать в грязный кабак и напиться в одиночестве там, но это, скорее всего, тоже кончится дракой с первым встречным, а, возможно, и полицией, и скандалом, который будет широко освещён в жёлтой прессе. 

Рууд садится рядом с ним, сочувственно молчит. На душе становится ещё более скверно от этого молчания и непрошенного сочувствия.

– Ты не виноват, что он ушёл, – тихо говорит Крол. – Это от тебя не зависело. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, – огрызается Пит. 

– Просто знаю. Понимаешь, Йохан поднимается всё выше и выше. Ему нужны уже не друзья, а поклонники, для которых он кумир, идол, бог. Те, кто знает его таким, какой он сейчас, а не таким, какой он был раньше. А ты видел начало его карьеры, видел его смешным и нелепым, видел его неудачи, его первый матч, когда «Аякс» проиграл 1:3… Он никогда не будет для тебя всемогущим богом. А значит, ты никогда не будешь восхищаться им так, как те, кто познакомился с ним уже потом. 

– Так именно потому я и восхищаюсь им ещё сильнее! – отчаянно восклицает Кайзер.

– Ты-то это знаешь, а он думает иначе.

Пит отворачивается. Неужели это и в самом деле так? Йохан готов променять искреннюю любовь и старую дружбу на слепое поклонение? 

– Пожалуйста, не вини в этом себя, – просит Рууд. – Ты здесь правда ни при чём.

– Слушай… Если тебе не трудно, принеси мне выпить, а?

– Конечно. – Крол похлопывает его по плечу и выходит из комнаты. 

– Он никогда не был смешным и нелепым, – шепчет Пит сам себе, переваривая слова Рууда. – Никогда. По крайней мере, для меня…

Очень хочется заплакать. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Будет очень мило со стороны Крола напиться с ним, выслушать его, а в идеале – и не позволить ему натворить глупостей, подраться с кем-нибудь или сесть за руль в пьяном виде. 

Рууд приносит стаканы и бутылку, наливает себе и Питу. Они пьют молча, без каких–либо слов. 

– Ты не думай, что я такой наглый, и не говори, что яйца курицу не учат, – вдруг нарушает молчание Крол. Только теперь Пит вспоминает, что Рууд моложе его на шесть лет, сейчас парню всего двадцать один, а ему самому – страшно подумать – уже двадцать семь. – Но ты ведь начнёшь в себе копаться, я тебя знаю, будешь думать, что же ты сделал не так, а ты всегда себя вёл как нельзя лучше, правда, Пит. Я за вами два года наблюдал.

И ведь действительно, наблюдал. Последние два месяца, когда Кройф восстанавливался после травмы, даже был соседом Пита по комнате, хотя Кайзер совершенно не замечал его. 

– Да тут и Неескенса не в чем винить, – продолжает Крол. – Не было бы его – Йохан за кого-нибудь ещё уцепился бы из тех, кто помладше, кто молится на него. А тут, как нельзя более кстати, такой симпатичный парнишка… 

– Да какой же он симпатичный парнишка, Рууд, ты в глаза ему хоть раз смотрел? У него же взгляд убийцы! – протестует Пит. 

– Ну да, он хладнокровный, без эмоций почти, поэтому классный пенальтист, но в такой… как её… – Рууд щёлкает пальцами, подбирая слово, – нордической привлекательности ему не откажешь. Да и… не обижайся, Пит, но рядом с ним Кройф внушительнее смотрится. Ты высокий слишком. Когда вы рядом идёте и ты его за плечи обнимаешь, сразу ясно, кто из вас… кхм… главнее. 

– Но ведь это совсем не обязательно что-то значит! – поражается Кайзер.

– Для вас двоих – да, но у окружающих именно такое впечатление создаётся, – улыбается Крол.

Хорошая у него улыбка, искренняя, открытая. Удивительно, как плохо Пит знает своего бывшего соседа. Кажется, за эти два месяца они друг другу ничего более существенного, чем традиционные бытовые фразы, не сказали. Вот воистину, друг познаётся в беде. Крол мог бы сейчас безмятежно горланить песни с пьяными одноклубниками и веселиться, а он вместо этого здесь, с мрачным и разочаровавшимся в жизни Питом. 

– Да он одумается ещё, – уверяет Рууд, откидывая с лица лезущую в глаза прядь. – Наиграется с этим мальчишкой и вернётся к тебе. Не дурак же он…

Нет, не дурак. Но Кройф почему-то всегда делает то, чего от него меньше всего ожидаешь. Что на поле, что в жизни. 

У Крола номер 5 в «Аяксе». Тоже неприкаянный. Вот и куда теперь приткнуться Питу с его проклятой цифрой 11? У этих 14 прекрасно разделилось на 7, а 11 ни на что без остатка не поделишь…

Тьфу, какая чушь в голову лезет. Лучше ещё выпить.

– Он вернётся, – повторяет Рууд. – Обязательно вернётся. Но пока его нет, я не могу не воспользоваться его отсутствием…

Пит не очень понимает, о чём он, но слова тут же подкрепляются действием: Крол осторожно берёт его ладонь в свою и бережно подносит к губам. 

Кайзер едва не роняет стакан на пол. Сакраментальное «Ты чего творишь?» застывает в горле, не в силах облечься в звуковой эквивалент. Слишком уж всё, что делает Рууд, бесхитростно, просто, естественно…

– Не понимаю, что тебя так удивляет, – говорит Крол, мельком взглянув на его лицо. – Почему бы и у тебя не появиться… поклоннику? Неужели так странно то, что я – один из тех немногих, кто разглядел тебя в сиянии Йохана? 

– Так ты специально ко мне подселился? – изумляется Кайзер.

– Нет, блин, по совместной воле Будды, Аллаха и Кришны! – развернув его ладонь тыльной стороной, Рууд проводит по ней языком. – Конечно, специально. И все эти два месяца глаз с тебя не сводил.

– А почему я ничего не заметил?

– Было бы странно, если бы заметил! «Когда же Йохан вернётся, когда же Йохан вернётся…» – беззлобно передразнивает Крол. – Чтоб ты ещё хоть кого-то вокруг замечал. Я даже не пытался обратить твоё внимание на себя, понимал, что бессмысленно. 

– Умён ты не по годам, – усмехается Пит.

– Опыт, друг мой, опыт – великая вещь. Стакан поставь, разобьёшь. 

– Где же ты успел опыта набраться? – Кайзер решает прислушаться к его совету и аккуратно ставит стакан на пол.

– Так сложилось, – туманно поясняет Крол. – Лучше бы ты моё терпение оценил…

– Я оценил, – спешит заверить Пит. – Ещё как оценил… Нет, слушай, ты серьёзно?!

– Что ты. Шучу. Уже давно шучу… – Ладони Рууда скользят по его рукам, замирают на плечах. – В первую очередь, над самим собой…

– А так складно говорить научился там же, где опыта набирался? – улыбается Кайзер, с любопытством заглядывая в его тёмные глаза. 

– Конечно, – подмигивает Рууд. – Но что-то мне трепаться поднадоело. 

Их губы соприкасаются – сначала мягко и осторожно, потом уже смелее, они понемногу увлекаются. Пит изумлён внезапным преображением Крола, всегда казавшегося ему тихоней – чёрт, вот как плохо он разбирается в людях! Оказывается, этот «скромник» – опытный ловелас, а сам Кайзер – его давно намеченная цель. Почему бы и не удовлетворить желание этого смелого юноши? Всё равно, только бы не думать, что где-то там, на съёмной квартире, на той самой кровати, где ещё недавно…

Вспомнив об этом, Пит вздрагивает и прижимает Рууда крепче к себе, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, гладя его пышные тёмные волосы.

– Да, – шепчет Крол, отстранившись. – Подожди, я хоть ребят выпровожу, два часа ночи уже…

Кайзер неохотно выпускает его. 

– Я быстро, – обещает Рууд, легко поцеловав его в губы. 

Пока он разгоняет одноклубников по домам, вызывая для самых пьяных такси, звонит жене Пита – предупредить, что Кайзер к транспортировке непригоден и переночует у него, Пит приканчивает содержимое любезно оставленной ему бутылки, думая, что всё могло сложиться намного хуже, и как же, чёрт возьми, славно, что на свете есть этот Рууд Крол.

А вот и он – бесшумно закрывает дверь, на ходу сбрасывает рубашку, приближаясь к Кайзеру.

– Успел соскучиться? – улыбается он.

– Ещё бы. – Пит усаживает его к себе на колени.

– Ну всё, всё, я уже здесь…

Его губы накрывают губы Кайзера. 

В машине было жарко, на улице обжигающе холодно.

– Слушай, а где наши куртки? – спрашивает моментально замёрзший Неескенс.

– У Крола на квартире остались, где ж ещё… Завтра заберём. – Кройф запирает свой автомобиль. – Давай быстрее в подъезд, там не так промозгло. А то простудишься…

Рука Йохана вокруг его талии, эти фантастические губы касаются его шеи… На улице в такой час безлюдно, но всё равно от его прикосновений бросает в дрожь сильнее, чем от холода. 

Поднявшись по лестнице, они оказываются возле двери квартиры Кройфа и застревают там ещё на несколько минут – одной рукой Йохан выбирает нужный ключ из связки, второй – гладит бёдра Неескенса, страстно целуясь с ним. Отрываться от губ юноши Кройфу совершенно не хочется, так что и ключом в замочную скважину он попадает далеко не сразу. 

– Ты меня просто с ума сводишь, – сообщает он, наконец втаскивая Неескенса в квартиру. 

Снова поцелуй. В полутёмном коридоре оживляюще тепло, Кройф старается побыстрее согреть руки в задних карманах джинсов партнёра, успешно совмещая приятное с полезным. Неескенс стонет, прижимаясь к нему, гладя его волосы.

Единственная комната залита лунным светом. Кровать стоит возле окна, шторы распахнуты, серебро струится на покрывало.

Йохан валит юношу на кровать, садится на его бёдра, любуется им. В глазах Неескенса – желание и страх, такая до боли знакомая смесь…

Пуговицы его рубашки по одной выскальзывают из петель. Тонкие пальцы Кройфа скользят по безволосой груди Неескенса, ласкают его соски, сначала едва ощутимо, затем всё чувствительнее, уже почти болезненно. 

Тяжёлое дыхание Йохана, его пересохшие губы, его стоны от каждого прикосновения… Кройф улыбается так славно, так властно. Возбуждение Неескенса заводит его, но пока он кажется спокойным.

Однако самообладание быстро улетучивается, едва его губы соприкасаются с кожей Неескенса, едва он вдыхает аромат его тела. 

Юноша вздрагивает, испуганный таким неожиданным контрастом – только что вдумчиво изучавший взглядом его тело Кройф вдруг набрасывается на него, словно хищник на добычу, покрывая его тело поцелуями и укусами. Нет, это не больно, но это, чёрт возьми… так внезапно, что он только через минуту понимает – надо как-то реагировать.

Волосы Кройфа такие мягкие, в них так приятно запутаться его пальцам. Ласки Йохана становятся всё требовательнее по мере того, как он опускается ниже и ниже.

«Господи, неужели это всё действительно происходит со мной? – сомневается Неескенс, ловя этот неповторимо яркий взгляд исподлобья, когда ласкающий его язык ныряет во впадинку его пупка. – Неужели я на самом деле в постели с Йоханом Кройфом, и он вправду хочет стать моим первым мужчиной? Не может быть, это просто безумие…» 

Нет, думать вообще о чём-либо становится нереально, когда Кройф, ухватив зубами замок молнии джинсов Неескенса, тянет его вниз, одновременно расстёгивая тихо звякнувшую металлическую пуговицу. 

– Помнишь, я тебе обещал награду, если будешь меня слушаться? – нежно улыбается он, стаскивая с него джинсы вместе с трусами.

– Да… – шепчет Йохан.

– Так принимай…

Это невероятно, но иногда сны сбываются. Только это ещё лучше, чем во сне. Неескенс даже не думал, что так бывает. Йохан ласкает его так искушённо и уверенно, точно зная, что ему нужно, чего он хочет, чем и как его завести, что едва ли Неескенс продержится долго. 

Кройф прекрасно понимает это, как и то, что больше всего Неескенса возбуждает не сам минет, а то, кто его делает. Крики и хриплые стоны, срывающиеся с губ Неескенса, конечно, приятны, но для оргазма сейчас рановато. 

– Хорошего понемногу, – сообщает Кройф, поднимаясь. – Пора перейти к чему–нибудь посерьёзнее. 

Йохан кивает, он согласен уже на всё. На что можно быть несогласным после такого…

Кройф раздевается, небрежно швыряя одежду на пол. Туда же отправляется рубашка Неескенса. 

Юноша затуманенным взглядом следит за Кройфом, пока он ищет что-то в тумбочке. 

– Интересно, тут ещё осталось что-нибудь… Тебе повезло, осталось.

– А это что?

– Смазка это. Так надо.

Кивок в ответ. Надо – значит, надо. 

– Запомни, Йохан. – Ладони Кройфа скользят по его бёдрам с внутренней стороны, раздвигая их. – Сейчас ты делаешь всё, как я скажу. Не послушаешься – тебе же будет хуже, понял? 

– Понял.

– Не бойся. – Кройф ловит его ладонь и подносит к губам. – Я буду очень осторожен. 

– Верю… – Неескенс улыбается ему. 

Йохан действительно старается действовать как можно медленнее и аккуратнее. Неескенс, стиснув зубы, терпит неприятные ощущения.

– Это только в первый раз так, – успокаивает его Кройф. – Расслабься и потерпи.

– Терплю, – шепчет Йохан. Кройф прижимает пальцы свободной руки к его губам.

– А расслабиться?

– А у тебя в первый раз получилось расслабиться?

Кройф смеётся:

– Давай без провокационных вопросов, а? Мне их и от журналистов хватает…

На какое-то время буйную фантазию Неескенса удаётся занять тем, какие же вопросы задают Кройфу журналисты. Йохан осторожно проталкивает пальцы глубже в него.

Неескенс прикусывает губу до крови. 

– Тише… Потерпи, – повторяет Йохан.

– Ох… – Неожиданно Неескенс выгибается, вздрогнув всем телом. 

– Ага, – удовлетворённо отмечает Кройф, вытащив пальцы.

Принимая в себя его член, Неескенс стонет от боли, на его искажённом, но всё равно гипнотически красивом лице застывает какое-то недоумение: «Ведь я так хочу его, так хочу отдаться ему, почему же так больно?»

– Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, – сбивчиво шепчет Кройф. 

Так трудно контролировать себя, когда берёшь давно желанного мужчину. 

Волосы Неескенса кажутся в свете луны совсем серебристыми, лицо Кройфа – идеально белым, почти нечеловеческим. Только их стоны нарушают тишину, ритм понемногу убыстряется, и Неескенс, уже игнорируя боль, подаётся бёдрами навстречу партнёру.

Ни во сне, ни в фантазиях боли никогда не было, но если так нужно – пусть будет. Всё равно ничто не сравнится с этими ощущениями, с этим безумием в полуприкрытых глазах Йохана, с его обволакивающими стонами, ласкающим шёпотом. Удовольствие вплетается незаметно, постепенно вытесняя всё остальное, и уже хочется кричать, хочется благодарить Кройфа за это невероятное чувство, за эту ночь, за это сумасшествие, охватившее их обоих.

Йохан зовёт его то по имени, то по номеру… так странно шептать собственное имя в постели. Неескенс отвечает ему, упоённо отдаваясь, наслаждаясь уже самим чувством, что принадлежит теперь ему, Йохану Кройфу, и вот это ощущение перекочевало в реальность из фантазии полностью. 

Не прекращая двигаться в нём, Кройф обхватывает ладонью член партнёра, лаская его в другом ритме, чуть медленнее – и Неескенс кончает первым, выкрикнув… нет, не имя, а звонкую фамилию Йохана. 

Кройф делает ещё несколько движений в нём, и оргазм накрывает его горячей волной то ли блаженства, то ли безумия, то ли всего сразу. 

Неескенс обнимает его и замирает.

Лёгкие нежные поцелуи, едва ощутимые прикосновения. Лёгкая дымка наслаждения в потемневших глазах Кройфа. Йохан любуется им, пытаясь запомнить – ведь это может больше и не повториться, если Кройф расценивает его только как развлечение на одну ночь. Может быть, надо было кокетничать, ломаться и сопротивляться, набивать себе цену, но Неескенс не умеет этого. 

Пальцы Кройфа перебирают его волосы, на губах «четырнадцатого» застыла загадочная и просветлённая улыбка. 

«То ли Ашенбах, то ли Джоконда…» – думает «седьмой», пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми. 

«Ни то, ни другое», – шепчет насмешливый чёрно-синий взгляд.

Кройф задумчиво чертит пальцем на его груди невидимые знаки. Далеко не сразу Неескенс понимает, что это его инициалы – JC.

_16 ноября 1970_

– Ты нечасто здесь бываешь? – спрашивает Неескенс. 

Он искренне рад тому, что удалось откопать у Кройфа кофе. Без этого утро было бы намного менее безмятежным. 

– Ну да, – отзывается Йохан. – Снимал эту квартиру раньше, потом женился, а квартиру так и оставил себе… на всякий случай. 

Обручальное кольцо неярко сверкает на пальце Кройфа. Неескенс его без этой детали не видел, поэтому воспринимает её не так болезненно, как Пит. 

Они пьют кофе в молчании, изредка переглядываясь и улыбаясь друг другу. Что ещё можно добавить словами к прошедшей ночи?

«Теперь ты мне принадлежишь».

«Мне нравится тебе принадлежать». 

В холодных глазах Неескенса сверкают колкие искристые огоньки. Кройф подмигивает ему. За окном однообразно шумят проезжающие автомобили.

– Какое число, не помнишь? – вдруг спрашивает Кройф.

– Шестнадцатое, – подумав, отвечает Йохан. – Шестнадцатое ноября. 

– Спасибо. Значит, вчера было пятнадцатое. Запомним. 

Неескенс улыбается – он этот день точно никогда не забудет. И эти слова Кройфа наполняют его неясной надеждой – значит, ему не всё равно? Значит, всё только начинается? 

– Где живёшь, кстати? – интересуется Кройф.

Неескенс называет адрес, по которому снял комнату. Как и любому, кто приехал из провинции, ему в столице пока тяжеловато. 

– Мда, тот ещё район. Условия, наверное…

– Зато клуб согласился оплачивать.

– Ван Праг, сволочь прижимистая… Поживи пока здесь. – Кройф берёт лежащую на столе связку ключей, быстро отстёгивает нужные и перебрасывает Неескенсу. 

– Ох. Спасибо… – Йохан в шоке. Похоже, он становится не только любовником, но и содержанкой Кройфа. 

– Да всегда пожалуйста. А я к тебе буду… наведываться, – смеётся Кройф. 

– Классно… – В глазах Неескенса столько искренней радости и благодарности, что Йохану вполне можно почувствовать себя если не божеством, то королём точно. 

Кофе быстро остывает, самое время его допить. 

– Тебе помочь вещи перевезти? – спрашивает Кройф. 

Неескенс ярко представляет себе ощущения хозяйки квартиры и его соседей, когда к ним заявится живой Кройф. 

– Да не надо, я сам. 

– Ладно тебе. Я же на машине.

И то правда. Всё равно такси вызывать дорого, а на общественном транспорте с двумя далеко не маленькими чемоданами и остальным багажом…

– Я буду тебе очень благодарен, – шепчет Неескенс, ловя его ладонь и прижимая к губам. 

– Натурой расплатишься, – усмехается Йохан.

– Хоть сейчас. 

– Нет-нет. Сейчас мы поедем к Кролу за нашими куртками, пока он их не продал кому-нибудь…

Неескенс поспешно опрокидывает в себя остаток кофе и спешит вслед за Кройфом на выход. 

Дверь квартиры Рууда Крола распахивается после первого же звонка.

– Явился! – восклицает Рууд, застёгивая только что надетую рубашку. – Чёрт, где тебя носит? Ох, да вы оба приехали…

– Мы за куртками своими, вообще-то, – заявляет Кройф. 

– Какие, к дьяволу, куртки, Кройф? Мы тебя обыскались уже! И на съёмную твою звонили, и домой…

За его спиной показывается мрачноватый похмельный Пит Кайзер. Кройф, конечно, удивлён, что утром Пит находится у Крола, да ещё и тоже одевается на ходу, да и на шее у него внушительный засос, но сейчас не до этого:

– Ты о чём, чего стряслось?

– Пятнадцать минут назад из роддома твоя тёща звонила, думала, ты у меня отсыпаешься! Данни рожает! 

Йохан хватается за голову:

– Чёрт, хороший же из меня папаша… Поехали!

Схватив Неескенса за руку, он со скоростью лавины летит вниз по лестнице. 

– Идиоты, куртки-то ваши! – орёт Крол им вслед, но уже поздно.

Выругавшись, Рууд вытаскивает Кайзера из квартиры, хватает с вешалки охапку курток и захлопывает дверь.

– Ты чего? – слегка обалдев, спрашивает Пит.

– В погоню, чего! Простудятся нафиг, а мы будем виноваты… 

Выбежав на улицу, они кидаются на капот выезжающей из двора машины Кройфа, понимая, что другими средствами будущего отца не остановить. 

– Садитесь и поехали! – орёт им Йохан.

Как только все забираются в машину, Кройф на сумасшедшей скорости выруливает на шоссе. 

В салоне ощутимо потрескивает недоброжелательное напряжение. Неескенс, расположившийся на переднем сидении рядом с Кройфом, смотрит вперёд на дорогу, Кайзер буравит взглядом его затылок, Рууд раздаёт куртки их обладателям, Йохан, выкручивая руль и обгоняя всех подряд, бормочет: «Ну я мудак… Какой же я мудак…» 

– Да ладно тебе, ты ж не сутки спустя об этом узнал, – подбадривает его Крол.

– Только не угрохай нас всех! – умоляет Неескенс. – Красный свет же!

– К чертям! У меня жена рожает! – вопит Кройф.

Какое счастье, что ни одного полицейского. 

Пит хмуро смотрит в окно и молчит. 

Чудом не врезавшись в фонарный столб возле роддома, Кройф бросает машину как попало и выскакивает из неё, как ошпаренный, бросив спутникам: «Пацаны, приглядите…» 

– Ну конечно, приглядим, – вздыхает Крол, наблюдая, как Йохан едва не сбил с ног медсестру в дверях роддома. 

Не сговариваясь, все выбираются из машины и встают вокруг неё. 

– Хорошо бы, чтоб мальчик, – надеется Кайзер.

– Да и девочка ничего, – пожимает плечами Рууд. – Лишь бы Йохан был рад. 

Неескенс усаживается на капот и молчит. 

Как ни странно, ожидание и общие переживания за Кройфа объединили их. Крол сначала подозрительно косился то на Неескенса, то на Пита, но, убедившись, что мордобой устраивать прямо сейчас они не намерены, успокоился и застыл между ними, облокотившись на крепкое плечо Кайзера.

Наконец из дверей вылетает абсолютно счастливый, сияющий Кройф.

– Девочка! – орёт он, подбегая к приятелям. – Дочка! Ребята, я отец!!!

Молодецкое «ура» перепугало всех окрестных птиц и заставило любопытных молодых мамаш прильнуть к окнам. 

– Класс! Супер!

– Дочка – это круто!

– Данни-то как? – тормошит новоиспечённого папашу Кайзер.

– Нормально… нормально… обошлось… – хлопает его по плечу Йохан. – Пацаны, я не верю, а… 

– Как назовёшь? – спрашивает Неескенс.

– Шанталь, – гордо отвечает Йохан. – Правда, красиво?

– Эээ… Конечно, – спешит его заверить Крол, взглядом поясняя Неескенсу и Кайзеру, что это дочь Кройфа, пусть как хочет, так и называет. – Сам придумал?

– Не, мы с Данни вместе… – Кажется, Йохан сейчас заплачет от полноты чувств. – Господи, хорошо–то как… 

– Это дело надо отметить, – деловито замечает Рууд. 

– А, да, точно! – Кройф вытаскивает из-за пазухи небольшую плоскую бутылку из-под коньяка с неизвестным прозрачным, как слеза, содержимым. – Вот, это мне акушерка, которая роды принимала, налила. 

– Это что? – недоверчиво косится Кайзер.

– Спирт, ребята, чистый спирт! Профессиональный напиток врачей…

По очереди приложившись к фляге за здравие новорожденной, Данни и счастливого отца и по-простому занюхав рукавом, все четверо стоят и тупо улыбаются, глядя друг на друга. 

Кройф обнимает одной рукой Неескенса, другой – Пита, притягивает их к себе и, запрокинув голову, смотрит в чистое ноябрьское небо, мысленно благодаря бога или ещё там кого за это простое человеческое счастье. Теперь у него есть дочь. 

– Жаль, фотоаппарата нет, – вздыхает Крол. – Такая идиллия раз в жизни бывает.

– Да ладно, Йохан только начал свою карьеру папаши, – смеётся Кайзер. 

– Нет, – соглашается с Руудом Кройф. – Впервые отцом действительно становишься только один раз. 

Они замолкают и дружно поднимают головы, чтобы снова уставиться в небо, ловя это неповторимое мгновение, неожиданно ставшее для них общим.


	2. Февраль-июнь 1971

_1971_

Когда ключ щёлкает в замке, Неескенс удивляется: Йохан не должен прийти так рано, у него интервью, да ещё и для радио. Кройф извинился перед ним вчера, что так сложилось, но обещал приехать, как только сможет. Оставалось только терпеливо ждать его, бездумно пролистывая страницы книги, равнодушно перебирая радиостанции, переключая каналы телевизора, подолгу глядя в окно.

Но дверь открывается. 

Неескенс опасливо выглядывает в полутёмный коридор.

– Ох… Это вы?! – потрясённо выдыхает он.

– Доброго тебе вечера, Йохан, – приветливо здоровается Кор Костер. – Не мог бы ты включить свет? 

– Конечно, конечно. – Неескенс поспешно поворачивает выключатель.

– Спасибо. – Костер проходит в комнату, оглядывает обстановку с интересом и чем-то, похожим на уважение. – У тебя тут уютно. Мой зять едва ли навёл бы такой порядок когда-нибудь. 

– Спасибо… Я стараюсь, – кивает Йохан, пытаясь понять, откуда Кор узнал, что он здесь живёт, зачем он вообще приехал, а главное – что ещё он знает о них с Кройфом.

– Приятно удивлён, не думал, что ты настолько аккуратен и организован, – замечает Костер. – Значит, кофе у тебя определённо должен найтись.

Хорошо, что он сказал прямо, Неескенс явно не додумался бы сам предложить гостю чай или кофе. 

В кухне светло и чисто. Йохан гордится тем, что лампочка на потолке только при нём впервые узнала, что такое абажур, а стол наконец-то накрыт приличной скатертью без пятен и дырок… по крайней мере, заметных. Раньше было намного хуже.

– Чему обязан… – начинает было Неескенс.

Но Костер, пристроив свою трость у стены, прерывает его:

– Представляю, как ты удивлён. Я на твоём месте был бы просто шокирован. Поэтому скажу тебе сразу: про вас с Йоханом мне всё известно. 

«Откуда, боже мой, откуда?»

– Я вообще часто знаю больше, чем хотел бы знать, – устало улыбается Костер.

Неескенс пытается сварить кофе, руки у него дрожат. Это катастрофа. Даже думать нечего, он точно потребует, чтобы наглый провинциальный мальчишка оставил его зятя в покое и проваливал с этой квартиры. А лучше – из Амстердама. А ещё лучше – вообще из Голландии. 

– Вижу, ты напуган; понимаю. Но это совершенно напрасно. Я не ханжа, не лицемер, который все разговоры сводит к тому, как низко пала молодёжь.

Ого, это уже интересно. Йохан оборачивается, в его встревоженных льдистых глазах появляется острый отблеск безумной надежды.

– Я признаю ваше право на развлечения, пусть и не понимаю их, – продолжает ювелир. – И мне совершенно всё равно, как забавляется Йохан в свободное время. Всё, что меня сейчас волнует – это его карьера и репутация. Я ему не нянька, я – агент, партнёр по бизнесу. Забудем на время, что мы с Йоханом – члены одной семьи, что его жена – моя дочь. На её место ты явно не претендуешь. 

Неескенс жадно слушает его, нервно кусая губы. 

– А ты производишь впечатление очень разумного молодого человека, – отмечает Костер. – Сядь, будь добр, поговорим, пока кофе варится. 

Йохан садится напротив него, боясь вставить хоть слово. Неужели тесть Кройфа не выгонит его поганой метлой, не будет читать ему мораль, не возмутится тем, что он живёт здесь на деньги Кройфа, являясь, фактически, его содержанкой, принимая от него дорогие подарки и тратя почти всю собственную зарплату исключительно на то, чтобы ещё сильнее нравиться любовнику – то есть, на себя самого? 

– Думаю, мы с тобой договоримся, – обнадёживает Кор. – Что мне от тебя нужно? Не так уж и много. Во-первых, ваши отношения с Йоханом должны держаться в тайне.

– Так само собой! – восклицает Неескенс.

– Ещё в большей тайне, молодой человек, – осаживает ювелир. – Ни слова вообще никому, даже лучшим друзьям – чтобы никаких утечек информации, понятно? Если людям хочется домысливать, пусть – но только в виде туманных слухов, для которых вы не должны давать поводов. Только чтобы никто не мог сослаться на ваши слова, твои или Йохана. Это ясно?

– Конечно. – Боже, неужели Костер действительно думал, что Йохан хочет прославиться не как хороший футболист, а как любовник Кройфа? Или это только преамбула к более серьёзной части разговора?

– Не сомневался. Прежде чем говорить об остальном, скажу сразу, какие привилегии я тебе гарантирую.

«Ага, самое интересное» – навострил уши Неескенс. 

– Я больше не вмешиваюсь в ваши дела – это раз. Квартира остаётся тебе, продолжай жить здесь и встречаться тут с Йоханом, хозяйство ты вести умеешь – это два. Ты всегда будешь желанным гостем в моём доме, мои друзья, возможно, станут твоими друзьями – это три. Ты можешь обращаться ко мне, если возникнут вопросы в сфере моей нынешней профессиональной деятельности, – это четыре. 

Глаза Неескенса вспыхивают холодным пламенем. Очень и очень неплохо. Кто бы мог подумать, что благообразный Костер, с которым он до этого виделся всего пару раз – на крестинах Шанталь и на Рождество, когда приезжал поздравить Йохана, а заодно и пообедал у них, – окажется настолько либеральным и деловым… Теперь понятно, отчего Кройф им так восхищается. 

– И ещё одно преимущество, – продолжает Костер. – Самое существенное. Но оно будет в силе только в том случае, если ты поймёшь суть дела и согласишься помочь мне. 

Йохан подаётся вперёд, демонстрируя, что он весь внимание. 

Их беседа длится не так уж и долго. Кофе сварился, они спокойно выпили его, ни на минуту не отвлекаясь от разговора. Неескенс не упускает ни одного слова пожилого ювелира, запоминая всё, что ему говорят, пытаясь заглушить рвущуюся наружу радость – Йохан останется с ним. Костер не собирается их разлучать.

– Вот и славно, – наконец говорит тесть Кройфа, поставив опустевшую чашку на блюдце. – Я знал, что мы с тобой столкуемся. Будем надеяться на лучшее, да, Йохан?

– Конечно, – соглашается Неескенс, задумчиво вертя свою чашку в круглом углублении фарфорового блюдца. – А я могу сказать Йохану о нашем разговоре?

– В пределах разумного, – позволяет Костер. – Можешь рассказать, что я здесь был, что я знаю о вас. Попросить конспирироваться получше. Всё-таки он часто у тебя бывает, могут пойти слухи, сам знаешь. Впрочем, я и сам с ним завтра поговорю на эту тему. 

Прощаются они очень тепло, уже как единомышленники, как люди, нашедшие общий язык. Неескенс пожимает сухую ладонь Кора, тот улыбается мудрой и уверенной улыбкой покровителя. 

– И да, кстати, – вспоминает Костер уже на пороге. – Я знаю, сегодня три месяца, как вы с Йоханом встречаетесь. Я не мог прийти в гости в такой день без подарка…

Он вынимает из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги.

– Позвони по этому номеру, – поясняет ювелир. – Один журналист будет не прочь побеседовать с тобой на разнообразные темы, о футболе и не только. И он охотно оплатит время, которое ты на него потратишь.

– Спасибо вам, – восторженно шепчет Йохан. Он действительно очень тронут и восхищён. Платных интервью у него не было ни разу… да их вообще ни у кого уже не бывает, кроме, конечно, Кройфа. – Огромное спасибо.

– Не стоит благодарности. И непременно приходи завтра к нам. Шанталь ведь тоже три месяца исполняется…

Дверь захлопывается за Костером. Неескенс возвращается в комнату, бережно прижимая к груди листок, данный ему ювелиром. До этого куски с барского стола перепадали только Кайзеру. Да, это существенное повышение в должности…

Но самое-самое главное – они с Кройфом будут по-прежнему вместе. Никто и никогда не сможет разъединить их… теперь. 

Ровное серо-голубое льдистое пламя, словно северное сияние, подсвечивает изнутри счастливый взгляд Неескенса. 

Кройф появляется через пару часов и не один – с огромным букетом алых роз и бутылкой вина.

Пока любовники здороваются, цветы, чуть обалдевшие с мороза, просыпаются и начинают заполнять комнату своим нежным ароматом. 

– Йохан… 

– Йохан…

Безумие какое-то. Надо же было так ухитриться…

Даже не хочется тратить время – его и так слишком мало – на распитие этого вина. Кройф находит штопор в ящике тумбочки, быстро вытаскивает пробку – следить за движениями его изящных и сильных рук всегда приятно – пьёт из бутылки, запрокинув голову, коротко бросив:

– За тебя, радость моя. 

– За тебя, – отзывается Неескенс, отобрав у него бутылку, и тоже припадает к ней.

Некуда поставить такой шикарный букет, Йохан кинул его пока на стол – «Завянут – ещё куплю».

Они целуются жадно, всё ещё не в силах насытиться друг другом. Они видятся часто, но наедине – слишком редко. Они хотят друг друга настолько сильно, что жажда обладания переходит в боль. И это сумасшествие длится уже три месяца. 

Кройф ставит бутылку на тумбочку, чуть не спихнув при этом свой собственный портрет в изящной рамке – Неескенс утверждает, что ему очень нравится это фото, что ж, возможно – синий взгляд Йохана там чистосердечно яростен и почти безумен. 

Да, здесь живёт Неескенс, но присутствие Кройфа ощущается в этой квартире намного ярче. 

– Не обрывай пуговицы, убьюсь опять пришивать…

– А ты мной не командуй. – Кройф отрывает пуговицу, как говорится, «с мясом», небрежно бросает на пол.

Неескенс тихо смеётся – чем сильнее Йохану нравится какая-либо из вещей любовника, тем меньше вероятность, что эта вещь проживёт хоть месяц, так нетерпеливо и намеренно неловко Кройф сдирает её с Неескенса. Но с этой тонкой, воздушной рубашкой нежно-розового цвета Неескенс точно не расстанется по доброй воле – Кройфа она дико заводит. 

«Твои волосы – золото, твои глаза – серебро. Ты весь драгоценный». 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Йохан Первый умеет так говорить. 

– Вылить бы на тебя это вино и слизать его с твоей кожи. Было бы намного вкуснее. 

– Тогда меньше слов и больше дела. – Неескенс снимает рубашку и швыряет на пол. – Только мне оставь половину, чтобы я это повторил… Ты представляешь, на что будет похожа постель?

– Куплю новую. 

Кройф больно прикусывает его сосок – ему нравится слушать стоны и крики Неескенса, неважно, наслаждением или болью они вызваны. 

– Сними перстень, пожалуйста… – просит Йохан.

Кройф регулярно забывает снять с мизинца огромный золотой перстень, иногда до крови царапающий кожу любовника.

– Да, да, прости… – Йохан кладёт его на тумбочку. – Хочешь – подарю?

В постели он всегда так щедр. 

– Не надо… Мне ничего не надо. – Неескенс гладит его тёмные волосы. – Мне нужен только ты…

В комнате очень душно, пот уже струится и по лицу Кройфа, и по телу Йохана Второго. Солёный, чуть горьковатый – Кройфу нравится собирать его губами. 

– Открыть окно?

– Да. 

Холодный воздух бодрит, но отнюдь не отрезвляет. Они по очереди прикладываются к бутылке, жадно пьют, не очень понимая, что пьянит сильнее – алкоголь или влечение. Опять в раздевалке будут пялиться на лиловые следы любви Кройфа на шее и плечах партнёра, но Неескенсу на это плевать. Пусть думают, что хотят. 

– Подожди…

– У нас мало времени.

– Я тоже хочу…

Кройф совершенно неотразим, когда откидывается вот так на подушку, расслабившись и не мешая раздевать его, ласкать его тело. Йохан быстро спускается поцелуями по его груди и животу, прекрасно зная, как Кройфу нравятся его ласки – они вначале были такими неумелыми, зато с самой первой ночи Неескенс зарекомендовал себя как пылкого и старательного любовника. Теперь он уже научился многому, возможно, даже чересчур многому, но запретный плод оказался слишком сладок, хочется вкусить его весь как можно быстрее.

Тонкие пальцы Кройфа вцепляются в его волосы. Это так приятно – ощущать себя полностью в его власти, выполнять всё, что он приказывает своими прикосновениями, слушать его стоны, целовать его везде, обхватывать губами его член, доставлять ему удовольствие абсолютно любыми способами, делать всё, что он захочет, и пытаться угадать, чего ещё он может захотеть.

Бёдра Кройфа подаются навстречу движениям его рта, пальцы стискивают его волосы так, что слёзы выступают на глазах от боли, хриплое «Ещё» становится смыслом жизни. 

Но ненадолго – много они сегодня не успеют, надо успеть хоть что-то. Йохан тянет его обратно, чтобы накрыть губами его губы. 

Кройф входит в него резко, быстро и темп сразу же задаёт высокий. Остаётся только уткнуться лицом в подушку, стонать, отдаваясь ему, наслаждаться прикосновениями его губ к своим плечам, шее, волосам… Как же с ним хорошо.

Неескенс почти забывается в объятиях Йохана Первого. Запахи пролитого вина, цветов, пота, секса смешиваются в горячем воздухе; окно они закрыли, чтоб не дуло.

Кройф задумчиво поглаживает его волосы, бережно подносит к губам его ладонь. Похоже, он погрузился в воспоминания…

Сказать ему или не сказать? Наверное, лучше сказать. Или нет? Неескенс совсем запутался. 

– Йохан, послушай…

– Что? – Он словно очнулся.

– Здесь был Костер.

Кройф вздрагивает, берёт лицо любовника за подбородок, поворачивает к себе, удобно устроив его голову на своём плече.

– Какого чёрта ему здесь понадобилось??

– Он знает, – признаётся Йохан.

– Как?! Откуда?

– Он не сказал. Но он знал всё, когда приехал сюда. Знал, что мы любовники. Знал, что найдёт здесь меня. Не могу даже представить, откуда он мог всё это выведать.

– Так, – спокойно говорит Кройф. – И о чём вы говорили?

– Он просил быть как можно осторожнее, чтобы о нас никто ничего не знал. По возможности не давать поводов для сплетен. Очень желательно, чтобы Данни тоже ничего не знала, это будет слишком сильным ударом для неё. 

– А то я сам не догадался, – хмурится Йохан. – Крайне ценные сведения. Он приезжал только чтобы сказать вот это?

– Он приезжал познакомиться со мной, – отвечает Неескенс. – Убедиться, что я адекватный и спокойный человек, с которым можно будет, как я понял, мирно договориться в случае чего. 

– Хм…

– Ну, что я не буду шантажировать тебя или заниматься чем-то в таком духе.

– Интересная мысль… Ты не сердись, Кор всегда ожидает худшего.

– Да мне и в голову бы не пришло сердиться. – Неескенс целует его в щёку. – Он реалист и деловой человек, только и всего. Я заверил его, что ничего такого делать не собираюсь. Мы мило попили кофе, и он уехал.

Кройф глубоко задумывается. 

– Вычисляешь, откуда он узнал? – догадывается Йохан.

– Да. Понятия не имею, откуда. Я никому ничего не рассказывал… – Кройф закуривает. 

В тишине почти слышно, как крутятся шестерёнки в мозгу Йохана. Молчание начинает напрягать, Неескенс, выпутавшись из объятий любовника, включает радио. 

_Not to touch the earth  
Not to see the sun  
Nothing left to do, but  
Run, run, run  
Let's run  
Let's run_

Кройф постукивает пальцами по тумбочке в такт музыке, одним глотком допивает забытое вино. Йохан устраивается на полу, положив голову на кровать, прижавшись щекой к его ступне. Он любит сидеть у ног Кройфа, особенно когда тот так погружён в свои мысли, что почти его не замечает.

Вдруг ладонь Йохана замирает, перестав на миг отбивать ритм, а потом ударяет по крышке с такой силой, что едва не переворачивает несчастный предмет меблировки. 

– Вычислил? – оборачивается Неескенс.

– Да, – кивает Кройф.

– Кто?

– Неважно. Я сам разберусь.

Неескенс аккуратно обхватывает пальцами его ступню, подносит к губам. Кройф с рассеянной улыбкой наблюдает, как Йохан покрывает её поцелуями. 

– Ты его убьёшь? – интересуется Неескенс, лукаво сверкнув исподлобья льдистыми искорками.

– Я ещё не решил… – усмехается Кройф. 

_House upon the hill  
Moon is lying still  
Shadows of the trees  
Witnessing the wild breeze  
C'mon baby run with me  
Let's run_

– Ты давно не говорил о Барселоне, – шепчет Йохан, медленно поднимаясь поцелуями к его колену. 

– Никто не верит, что я туда переберусь.

– По-моему, все только об этом и говорят…

– Чушь. Они даже про «Бенфику» говорили. На самом деле, они не верят, что мне это удастся…

– Зато я верю. – Губы Йохана замерли на его колене. 

_Run with me  
Run with me  
Run with me  
Let's run  
_

– Даже я уже перестаю верить… – Кройф протягивает руку погладить его по волосам. – Пит только и знает, что твердить о том, как прекрасно нам живётся в «Аяксе», и не понимать, чем я недоволен…

– Всё получится. Не слушай его.

– Только двое ещё верят в скорую отмену эмбарго. Ты и Костер… Йохан Второй, ты пойдёшь со мной в «Барселону»? 

_We should see the gates by mornin'  
We should be inside the evenin'  
_  
– Конечно, если ты возьмёшь меня с собой. 

– Я обещаю тебе. Слышишь? Обещаю. Нет, клянусь. Я заберу тебя с собой. 

Кройф сползает с кровати к нему на пол, Йохан отчаянно обнимает его. Нет, он никогда не решится поверить в такое счастье – Кройф готов увезти его в Каталонию. 

Как легко заявлять, что это может произойти, как легко говорить это Йохану – а поверить в это самому почти невозможно. Столько препятствий – ван Праг и компания, чёртов запрет на покупку легионеров – непонятно, когда его отменят и отменят ли вообще, а ещё и куча всякой бюрократии на пути к реализации этой мечты. Барселона кажется раем, недостижимым, невозможным.

– Мы, только мы, ты и я, далеко-далеко отсюда, – шепчет Кройф, легко целуя его плечи. – И целый город, целая страна, целый мир у наших ног. 

«Разве это может стать реальностью?» – изумлённо думает Неескенс, машинально кивая ему. 

_I am the Lizard King  
I can do anything  
_

***

– Что он вообще за птица такая? – ворчит Кайзер, поставив кружку с пивом прямо на бильярдный стол. – Появился неизвестно откуда, головы всем вскружил моментально, тут же самого Кройфа обольстил…

– Да что он тебе покоя не даёт, – добродушно улыбается Крол, заимствуя его кружку. – Ради бога, не вини несчастного мальчика во всех бедах, свалившихся на тебя. Он не виноват, что молод и симпатичен. Да признайся уже, ты ведь и сам не отказался бы его разок… Чисто из интереса. 

– Тьфу на тебя! – Сломать бы кий об колено да отдубасить нахала хорошенько, будет знать, как говорить такое под руку. 

– Ай, Пит, как погано. Ещё один такой удар – и я буду всерьёз оспаривать у тебя звание чемпиона «Аякса» по бильярду. – Ладонь Рууда скользит по его бедру. Что он себе позволяет на людях, в страшном сне не приснится.

Кайзер наблюдает, как Крол неторопливо обходит стол, задумчиво обводя взглядом шары, прикидывая, какой удар будет выгоднее и целесообразнее. Так ученик и в самом деле скоро превзойдёт учителя. 

– Всё могло быть гораздо хуже, – уверяет Крол, наметив цель для удара. – Кройф мог послать тебя, перестать с тобой общаться…

Уверенный удар. С лёгким приятным стуком шары выясняют отношения между собой, один находит дорогу в лузу.

– А он по-прежнему живёт с тобой в одной комнате, ты всё ещё его лучший друг. Мало что изменилось, Пит.

– Ну да, только в нашей квартире теперь живёт провинциальный смазливый мальчик с красивой задницей. 

Рууд грациозно наклоняется, прицеливаясь. У него, кстати, задница тоже очень даже ничего что на вид, что на ощупь. Играть с ним в бильярд – одно удовольствие, даже если проигрываешь. 

– Юридически это квартира Кройфа, он может селить туда кого хочет, лишь бы квартплату вносил своевременно. – Ещё один удар – и ещё один шар в лузе. – После Вассенарского пакта он вообще король, ничто так не красит мужчину, как достижение недостижимого. Да и денег у него куры не клюют, так что Неескенс в золоте уже перестал быть диковинкой…

Да, Вассенарский пакт – дело скандальное.

Пит был шокирован, когда Йохан позвонил поделиться радостью. В местечке Вассенар на берегу холодного моря он и Костер додавили ван Прага, уже отчаявшегося сладить с капризным Кройфом. Йохан выходил на поле просто чтобы показаться публике, но отнюдь не для игры – да ещё и объявил о причинах своего состояния на всю Голландию с экрана телевизора. Дело в том, что «Аякс» не хочет его отпускать за границу, что, конечно, подрывает его нервы и лишает возможности играть в качественный красивый футбол. По Вассенарскому пакту Йохан получил официальное разрешение уходить в любой клуб, который заплатит за него 1,2 миллиона гульденов. Вот какова в денежном эквиваленте та цена, которую Йохан себе всегда знал. Также Кройф вдруг начал давать кучу благотворительных, то есть бесплатных интервью, в каждом из которых подчёркивал, что он почти закончил «бракоразводный процесс» с «Аяксом» и уже находится в активном поиске нового партнёра. 

Такое поведение Кройфа – и шантаж, и вынос сора из избы, и беззастенчивая торговля собой во всех (ну почти во всех) смыслах этого слова – эпатировали и ван Прага, и отчасти, наверное, даже Михелса, не говоря уж о совершенно ошеломлённом Пите. У Кайзера появилось устойчивое ощущение, что Кройф разводится с ним лично.

Йохан не скрывает того, что «Аякс» для него – только вынужденная остановка, чтобы перекантоваться до отмены эмбарго или появления другого более достойного покупателя. Точно такое же значение имеет для него теперь Пит. Кройф живёт с ним, как с нелюбимым мужем, и ждёт не дождётся окончательного решения суда, чтобы сбежать к более молодому и привлекательному любовнику. 

Нет, в постели Йохан всё так же горяч и исполнителен. В разговорах – практически такой же. Неескенса словно не существует, Кройф почти не упоминает его. Просто они с Кайзером перестали встречаться на съёмной квартире, будто и она вместе с Неескенсом перешла в небытие, в другой, параллельный мир. Но Питу кажется, что, говоря о «Барселоне», Кройф всякий раз думает о Йохане Втором. Кройф, конечно, уже задавал ему тот самый проклятый вопрос, на который сам Пит ни разу не ответил прямо ни «да», ни «нет», и у Кайзера не возникает ни малейших сомнений, что Неескенс без раздумий согласился последовать за Кройфом хоть в ад. И ведь пойдёт, он такой. Совершенно не понимает, что как только они окажутся в Каталонии, достигнут всего, к чему стремятся, Йохан тут же сменит приоритеты, у него сразу найдутся новые желания и цели, и он без сожаления покинет Неескенса так же, как и Пита сейчас. 

– Пит. – Рууд садится на кожаный диван рядом с ним. – Я тебя не для того сюда привёз, чтоб ты и тут хандрил. Эта романтическая перманентная печаль тебе совсем не к лицу…

– Ценю твою заботу.

В дымном полумраке бильярдной, где темноту рассеивают исключительно яркие лампы над столами, уж точно никто не заметит, что Крол положил ладонь на колено Пита. 

– Если ты не в настроении, можем уехать.

– Не доиграв партию?

– Ха. Кажется, не доигрывать её – в твоих интересах, – подмигивает Рууд, поглаживая его колено. 

– Думаешь, я так просто сдамся? – усмехается Кайзер. 

Рууд смотрит ему в глаза – задорно и весело; его губы совсем близко, Пит чувствует его дыхание на своих щеках.

– А что, ты ещё собираешься сопротивляться? – интересуется Крол.

– На лёгкую победу не рассчитывай.

– Тогда – в бой, дружище, нечего рассиживаться на отличном, но, к сожалению, абсолютно бесполезном в данный момент диване…

Но, прежде чем они возвращаются к игре, Рууд успевает словно случайно прижаться к Питу и, коснувшись губами его уха, шепнуть:

– Хочу тебя.

Вот гад. И как после этого играть? 

Кайзер прекрасно знает, что будет дальше. Партию Крол намеренно проиграет, чтобы поднять настроение любовнику, потом, возможно, они выпьют ещё немного, а затем поедут на квартиру Рууда, где наконец-то займутся сексом.

Крол очень внимательный, очень деликатный. Если он видит, что Пит мрачен и погружён в свои мысли, он растормошит его, привезёт, как сегодня, в бильярдную или займёт чем-нибудь, что нравится Питу. Рууд ненавязчиво изучает вкусы Кайзера, думая, чем его зацепить, что его может увлечь и заинтересовать. Бильярд – один из беспроигрышных вариантов.

Это не может не нравиться, это не может не быть приятно. Именно поэтому Пит проводит с Кролом достаточно много времени, которое было некуда девать после того, как у Кройфа появился ещё и Неескенс.

***

– Откуда ты узнал? – тихо спрашивает Йохан.

Они с Костером никогда не повышают голос друг на друга. У них не бывает скандалов, ведь все интересы у них – общие. По крайней мере, такова точка зрения Костера – и Йохан старается её разделять.

– Это неважно. Это абсолютно неважно. Да и ты, наверное, уже сам догадался.

Кройф кивает. Этот вопрос можно считать закрытым. И особой разницы в самом деле нет, как и откуда пришла информация. Главное – понять, что будет дальше. 

– Я не собираюсь запрещать тебе встречаться с ним.

– Он уже сказал мне.

– Правильно. Прежде всего меня волнует спокойствие моей дочери, Йохан, и ты, наверное, это понимаешь.

– Само собой. Данни ничего не узнает.

– Очень надеюсь, что так и будет. 

– Так будет. Я обещаю.

Костер кивает. Можно закурить. Этот разговор не самый лёгкий, несмотря на то, что ювелир настроен вполне мирно.

– Могу тебя упрекнуть только в том, что ты слишком поторопился обзавестись содержанкой. Наши доходы пока ещё не настолько высоки, – укоряет Кор.

– Не так уж и много я на него трачу, – пожимает плечами Йохан.

Подумаешь, квартира, цветы, всякие приятные мелочи да несколько золотых украшений. Для юноши из провинции это, конечно, роскошь, но только не для Йохана Кройфа. 

– Но и не так мало, – урезонивает Костер. – Впрочем, если тебе хочется это себе позволять, на здоровье. Главное – не афишируйте ваши отношения и не привлекайте ненужного внимания. 

– Мы и не собирались. Кор, нынешняя молодёжь, конечно, наглая, но не настолько же… И вообще, раскручиваешь меня ты и только ты. А остальные на подхвате.

Ювелир и его зять обмениваются понимающими улыбками. Кройфу очень-очень хочется задать один вопрос, но он не решается, так как знает – Костер оценивает людей быстро, чётко и верно. Эта процедура совершается один раз и обжалованию её результаты не подлежат… 

– Неескенс намного жизнеспособнее Пита, – говорит Кор, угадав, что именно хочет спросить Йохан. – Дипломатичнее, разумнее, спокойнее, хладнокровнее. И в бизнесе он кое-что смыслит. Словом, мне он понравился. Хорошо, что он твой друг… Всё больше убеждаюсь, что друзей ты выбирать умеешь. 

Йохан нервно усмехается. Похоже, Костер в курсе и его отношений с Питом… неудивительно. 

Внизу хлопнула дверь, слышно, как Данни разговаривает с кем-то. Наверное, Неескенс пришёл, его ведь пригласили. Пита тоже приглашали, но он в последний момент отказался, сказав, что у него другие планы. Любопытно, что это за планы такие…

– Кор, а если я перейду в «Барселону»… – вдруг говорит Йохан.

– Что значит – «если»? 

– Ну… когда я перейду в «Барселону», я ведь смогу взять Йохана с собой?

Пауза. Костер несколько секунд смотрит в глаза Кройфа.

– Посмотрим, – отвечает он. – Это будет зависеть от многих обстоятельств… но, думаю, да. 

– Славно, – успокаивается Йохан. 

Снова молчание. Опять хлопнула дверь, резкий громкий голос Хенни долетает с первого этажа.

– Кстати, – внезапно меняет тему Кор, – ты говорил, Пит не придёт сегодня?

– Ну да, – вздыхает Кройф. Вот и оправдывайся теперь за него. Костера трудно назвать обидчивым, но проигнорировать приглашение к нему в гости – верный путь к анафеме. 

– Что это он вдруг?

– Дела у него, видимо.

– Любопытно, – озвучивает ювелир мысль, не дающую покоя и Йохану. – И он не сказал тебе, что именно за дела?

Кройф догадывается, что виноват в этом, скорее всего, Крол, опять утащивший Пита поиграть в бильярд. Или на романтичную прогулку по каналам Амстердама, или ещё на какое–нибудь подобное мероприятие. Но не сообщать же об этом Костеру…  
…тем более, что он, кажется, и сам верно расшифровал мрачное молчание Йохана. 

– Я выясню, – подавив эмоции, говорит Кройф.

– Хорошо… Пойдём уже к гостям, неприлично заставлять их ждать дольше.

Йохан поспешно тушит сигарету, Костер поднимается из кресла, опираясь на свою трость. Дверь кабинета захлопывается за ними.

_Март 1971_

Крол задумчиво изучает фотографию на обложке журнала. Красивый снимок. Но если бы ещё месяца четыре назад ему кто-нибудь сказал бы, что такое возможно, он расхохотался бы этому человеку в лицо.

Обложку украшают Кройф и Неескенс в одинаковых чёрных костюмах – простых, но элегантных. Вид у них абсолютно довольный, они подозрительно похожи на людей, достигших в жизни всего, к чему они стремились. На губах Кройфа застыла лёгкая улыбка, которой он уже привык улыбаться на съёмках для рекламы или телевидения. Неескенс тут выглядит даже постарше и посерьёзнее, несмотря на то, как непринуждённо он опирается на плечо Кройфа. 

Быстро перелистывая страницы, Рууд ищет их интервью. Невероятно, просто невероятно – Йохан Кройф дал интервью с кем-то на пару. Да не просто с кем-то, с новичком клуба, только-только начавшим приобретать популярность. Ладно бы – с Кайзером, всё-таки тоже звезда, пусть и сияет далеко не так ярко. Но с Неескенсом?!

– Как Костер на это согласился? – вслух вопрошает он.

– Так это была его идея, – отвечает Неескенс, оторвавшись от книги. – Мы сами были в шоке, когда он предложил нам. Но он заявил, что оба Йохана, Первый и Второй, вместе в одном интервью – это роскошно. 

– Вот вы на фотосессии повеселились, наверное, – ухмыляется Крол, разглядывая другие фотографии в журнале. 

– А то. – Йохан откладывает книгу и откидывается на кровать. – Костер на нас, конечно, шикнул, чтоб мы там без всяких, но искушение было, да. 

Какие пристальные взгляды. Причём смотрят они отнюдь не в объектив фотокамеры, а друг другу в глаза. Любопытно, какое впечатление это производит на простых болельщиков, знающему всю специфику их отношений Кролу кажется, что они вот-вот сольются в страстном поцелуе. 

Рууд приподнимает взгляд от журнала, чтобы снова посмотреть на своего соседа по комнате. Неескенс мечтательно глядит в потолок, вспоминая, наверное, это самое интервью. 

Ну да, они поселились вместе, Крол и Неескенс. Собственно, почему нет? После возвращения Кройфа в строй в октябре Рууду пришлось съехать от Кайзера, и он выбрал среди возможных новых соседей именно Йохана Второго – спокойного, хладнокровного, даже флегматичного. Это было ещё до их совместного утра около роддома, накрепко связавшего всех четвертых.

Некоторое время Рууд надеялся, что Кройф решит поселиться с новой пассией и Пит опять будет свободен, но не тут-то было. Йохан и Кайзер по-прежнему живут вместе на выездах и на базе, и с этим можно только смириться. В целом, Рууда устраивает существующее положение дел, а на частности можно забить.

Неескенс приятен для созерцания, как произведение искусства. Вот он лежит на кровати напротив, золотящиеся в электрическом свете волосы рассыпаны по подушке, ледяного взгляда не видно – глаза прикрыты, одна рука свешивается с кровати, вторая лежит на плоском животе. Он прекрасно сложен, красив своей нордической красотой, им можно вот так вот любоваться, когда он отдыхает, следить за тем, как он переодевается, восхищаясь его гладкой бледной кожей, его гибким стройным телом, лениво думая, что Кройфу, наверное, повезло. Но подойти вот сейчас, когда он лежит, раскинувшись на кровати, и лечь с ним? Нет уж, спасибо. 

Жить в одной комнате с ним – всё равно что с восхитительным античным изваянием, Венерой Милосской, что ли. Смотреть можно сколько угодно, любоваться – на здоровье, вот только… мраморная она. 

«Не надо мне такого счастья», – уже давно решил Крол. У него есть Кайзер, зачем ему кто-то ещё… Много любовников – много проблем, а нафига усложнять себе жизнь.

Тянется, тянется тягостное вечернее ожидание. 

Неескенс задумчиво вертит в пальцах золотую цепочку на своей шее. Точно такая же есть у Кройфа. Интересно, это они типа обручились или просто деньги девать некуда?..

Рууд меланхолично читает интервью Йоханов, не понимая в нём, однако же, ни слова.  
Неескенс честно попробовал почитать, бросил книгу на пол, снова уставился в потолок. 

О, ну неужели. Наконец – негромкий стук.

Почти сразу же дверь приоткрывается, и в комнату заглядывает Кройф:

– Привет, – улыбается он. Та же улыбка, что и в рекламе Philips. Один к одному. 

– Привет, – шепчет Неескенс, приподнимаясь ему навстречу.

– Салют, – кивает Крол. 

– Ох, и ты это читаешь, – смеётся Кройф, заметив журнал в его руках. – Йохан подсунул?

– А то, – подмигивает Рууд. – Ладно, пойду я… прогуляюсь.

– Давай, – подмигивает ему в ответ Йохан. Тоже какой-то рекламный плакат напоминает… Только Крол никак не вспомнит, какой, да и неважно. 

Гулять Рууд собирается не слишком далеко – в номере по соседству, где пахнет табаком, где уже ждёт его Пит Кайзер.

Захлопнув дверь, Крол слышит, как Йохан запирает её за ним. 

В уголке губ Кройфа зажата сигарета. Вызывающе блестит огромный перстень на мизинце левой руки, даже широкое обручальное кольцо на правой кажется не столь заметным. Внимательный взгляд изучает имеющиеся на руках карты. Верхние пуговицы рубашки небрежно расстёгнуты, хорошо видна золотая цепь на шее. 

Сегодня в покер с Кройфом режутся Неескенс, Ари Хаан и Дик ван Дайк. Несколько игроков с интересом наблюдают за ними – Йоханы будто понимают друг друга без слов и могут шутя расправиться с любыми противниками. Но порой кажется, что зрителей сильнее привлекает даже не сама азартная игра, а возможность полюбоваться Кройфом в неординарной обстановке, то есть вне поля. 

Крол с Кайзером тоже присоединяются к зевакам. Рууд прижимается к Питу абсолютно откровенно, похоже, ему очень нравится показываться с любовником на публике – вот, дескать, смотрите, какого роскошного парня я подцепил, могу ведь конкурировать с самим Кройфом, так-то! С одной стороны, это бесит, а с другой – ох как заводит…

– Блефует, блефует, – шепчет Крол на ухо Питу.

– Кто?

– Йохан Первый, кто ещё.

– Да ладно. Даже я по его лицу не могу ничего прочесть, откуда же ты знаешь?

– Знаю, просто знаю, вот и всё. – Рууд облокачивается на плечо Кайзера. – Слушай, может, проведём время с пользой, пока они тут… заняты?

Хм, предложение, конечно, заманчивое, но невозможно оторвать взгляд от Йохана. Сейчас он хорош как никогда, хочется просто обратиться в соляной столп и любоваться им. 

– Пас, – стиснув зубы, говорит Хаан. Ари, если ты так не любишь проигрывать, не садись за стол с Кройфом, когда он в ударе.

Неескенс усмехается, перемигнувшись с Йоханом. Ван Дайк задумчиво считает оставшиеся у него гульдены. 

– Пойдём, – шепчет на ухо Питу Крол. – Что за интерес, в конце концов – смотреть? Давай лучше присоединимся и дадим им прикурить.

Ага, выигрывать у Йохана даже в теннис, не то что в покер, бильярд или, упаси боже, в футбол – подписывать себе смертный приговор. Кройф ненавидит проигрывать, хотя тщательно это скрывает.

– Люди добрые, ну не бывает же так! – возмущается Хаан.

– Всё бывает, – смеётся Неескенс. – Ничего, тебе в любви повезёт.

– А тебе, значит, нет, – отмечает ван Дайк.

– Какое ценное наблюдение, – вспыхивает Йохан Второй.

Кройф тянется к пепельнице затушить окурок и встречается взглядом с наблюдающим за ним Питом. Сначала его взгляд ничего не выражает, будто Кайзер не более значим, чем элемент декора, но тут он замечает рядом с Питом Рууда.

Узкие губы Кройфа складываются в особенную улыбку, не имеющую отношения к рекламе и прессе, – так он улыбается только избранным людям, и Кайзер пока имеет счастье принадлежать к их числу. Не подмигнуть в ответ на эту улыбку просто невозможно.

– Пит, ты уже в номер? – моментально забыв про игру, интересуется Кройф.

– Вообще-то, собирался. 

– Ага, давай. Минут через пять догоню тебя.

Кончик языка Йохана быстро скользит по сухим губам, и этого хватает, чтобы Кайзера передёрнуло, а Крол тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что хорошее времяпровождение лично для него на сегодня отменяется.

Рууд покидает комнату вслед за Питом. Кройф бросает рассеянный взгляд в свои карты, незаметно сжимая под столом колено Неескенса. 

Йохан бросает на него вопросительный взгляд. Кройф отвечает лёгким кивком. 

– Ребят, вы вообще здесь? – раздражённо спрашивает Ари.

– Ещё как, – усмехается Кройф.

Неескенс тихо вздыхает. 

Крол пытается чем-то занять себя – например, чтением – только напрасно всё. Он уже настроился получить хотя бы полчаса в компании Пита, вмешательство Кройфа испортило и вечер, и настроение. И уснуть не получится – слишком уж он, кхм, взбудоражен – и делать что-либо совершенно не хочется, мысли крутятся вокруг одного. То есть вокруг Кайзера. Он очень, очень нравится Рууду. Высокий, мускулистый, сильный… и в то же время такой нежный, ранимый, чуткий. Удивительный мужчина, Крол очень доволен, что добился-таки его расположения. А как он целуется, а как умеет ласкать… 

Рууд безысходно кидает книгу на пол. Чёрт, похоже, надо прошвырнуться в душ для разрядки и заваливаться спать. Надежда на то, что Кройф передумает и решит навестить на сон грядущий Неескенса, мизерна. Йохан Первый своих решений не меняет. 

Однако вставать неохота, и Крол включает радио – а вдруг мысли примут иное направление?

О, какая знакомая песенка. К чему бы это?

 _Goddess on the mountain top  
Burning like a silver flame  
The summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name  
_  
Дверь открывается, в номер заходит Неескенс. Рууд бросает на него быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедиться – Йохан тоже явно рассчитывал на иное завершение вечера и весьма разочарован. Удивительно, как они все зависят от малейшей прихоти Кройфа. Чертовски неудобно. Но что тут поделаешь?

– Ну чего, и тебя обломали? – не без злорадства констатирует Крол.

– По полной, – сообщает Неескенс, усаживаясь на свою кровать. – Партию доиграли, и он ушёл с Кайзером. Будут теперь всю ночь зажигать.

– А мы пролетели.

– Факт. – Йохан делает радио погромче, ему очень нравится эта незатейливая песенка:

 _She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
_  
Голоса у него, конечно, нет, но подпевает он всё равно мелодично и приятно. 

– А может, он и Пита обломает, – фантазирует Крол. – Там же ещё Хаан с ван Дайком были, да? Зацепит кого-нибудь из них… Кто ж самому Кройфу откажет?

– Да ладно, – сомневается Неескенс. – Они разве не вместе?

– Кто?

– Ари с Диком. 

– Эээ… – Крол изумлённо молчит. Ему такое даже в голову не приходило. – С чего ты взял?

– Похожи на парочку. Ты хоть раз замечал, как они друг на друга смотрят?

Хм. И в самом деле. С каким-то радостным изумлением, словно никак не решаясь поверить в реальность происходящего. 

– Да ну тебя. Друг мой, если мы вчетвером несколько отличаемся от остальных, это ещё не значит, что все в «Аяксе» такие же… – всё-таки упирается Рууд. 

– Я про всех и не говорю, я конкретно про Ари и Дика, – пожимает плечами Неескенс, заправляя за ухо золотистую прядь. – Присмотрись к ним как-нибудь, тут же сам всё поймёшь…

– Ну допустим, – уступает Крол. – Значит, он мог снять их вместе…

– Однобоко мыслишь сегодня, – отмечает Йохан. 

За время совместного проживания Неескенс от него понахватался всяких фразочек. 

Йохан, поднявшись, в задумчивости прохаживается по комнате из угла в угол. Рууд наблюдает за ним с лёгким любопытством. «Красивые бёдра у него. Узкие и изящные. Приятная комплекция…» – признаёт Крол, хоть и предпочитает иной тип мужчин. Ему нравятся такие, как Кайзер – то есть именно мужчины, а не юноши. 

_Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
Making every man a man  
Black as the dark night she was  
Got what no one else had _

Бесцельно блуждающий взгляд Йохана вдруг встречает устремлённый на него взгляд соседа по комнате. Будь Крол менее опытным, он покраснел бы от того, что его застали за таким бесцеремонным разглядыванием чужого тела, но теперь он может отозваться лёгкой невинной улыбкой, будто не совершал ничего предосудительного. 

– Спать вообще не хочется, – делится ощущениями Неескенс, остановившись возле него.

– Аналогично, – вздыхает Рууд. – Телевизор включим?

– Ну его, – морщится Йохан. – Что мы, Кройфа давно не видели?

Действительно.

– Можно в карты перекинуться, – усмехается Неескенс.

– Ой, нет, – отказывается Крол. – Давай лучше просто выпьем. Думаю, это лучше поможет уснуть…

– И то правда. А у тебя есть горючее?

– Вино. Устроит?

Отлично устроило обоих. Не худший вариант – провести вечер за лёгким общим трёпом. 

– Даже если они вместе – они ещё не спали друг с другом, – утверждает Рууд. Его теперь заклинило на этом неожиданном открытии. Кто бы мог подумать, ван Дайк замутил с Хааном! А Рууд ещё и считал себя наблюдательным…

– Это ещё почему? – очередь Неескенса удивляться.

– У меня глаз намётанный, – подмигивает Крол. – Я парочки за версту вижу… Мне ещё в шестьдесят восьмом одного взгляда на Пита с Йоханом хватило, чтобы понять, что у них за отношения. 

Неескенс сразу грустнеет при упоминании Кайзера. Рууда сейчас охватит умиление – видимо, юноша мучительно ревнует. Господи, ну почему все так упорно ищут себе новых проблем и заморочек? Почему люди не могут жить легко и просто, чего им всё время надо, вечной любви? А зачем?! Как же они парятся – и Пит, и Неескенс… Одному Кройфу хорошо. Если Ари с Диком ещё не добрались до постели, им же лучше – сразу после этого начнутся выяснения отношений и попытки понять, кто они друг для друга. Крол таких вопросов уже не задаёт ни себе, ни партнёру. Называть друг друга можно как угодно – только время поможет понять, кто на самом деле тебе этот человек, с которым ты спишь. 

– Он тебе говорил, что любит тебя, да? – участливо спрашивает Рууд. Любопытно, насколько верно он понимает ситуацию, сложившуюся у Кройфа с его содержанкой. 

– Говорил, – признаёт Йохан, вертя стакан в тонких пальцах. – И он не врёт, понимаешь. Когда он говорит так, это правда, но только в данный момент. 

Крол всё прекрасно понимает. Он относится к этим загогулинам чужой личной жизни с чисто исследовательским интересом, так как где-то глубоко в нём сдох психолог. На своей шкуре он такие штучки уже прошёл в юности и повторения этого опыта не желает. 

– А иногда мы целый день вроде вместе, в гостях у них с Данни, у Костера на очередном приёме, – продолжает изливать душу Неескенс. Кто бы мог подумать, что он может быть таким трепливым, если выпьет. – И он вообще со мной не разговаривает, ни слова лично мне за весь день не скажет. Просто даёт на прощание деньги в конверте, говорит: «Купи себе что–нибудь, порадуй себя».

– И быстрый секс в ванной, – понимающе добавляет Рууд. 

– Ну да. Вот и всё счастье. Кайзеру и то лучше.

Господи, как же они оба достали. Каждый другому завидует, оба уверены, что второму намного лучше. На самом же деле хуже обоим. 

– Радуйся, – советует Крол, наливая себе ещё. – Ты живёшь в квартире любимого человека. Он заваливает тебя подарками и продвигает твою карьеру. Он даже утверждает, что любит тебя. Да тебе многие могут только позавидовать, так что не жалуйся, а то и этого не будет.

– А я всегда хочу большего, – усмехается Неескенс. – Я редко бываю доволен.

– Ну смотри, лучшее – враг хорошего, – подмигивает Рууд. 

Йохан улыбается:

– Знаю. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

– Тогда далеко пойдёшь…

Рууд тянется к бутылке, чтобы налить себе ещё, но тут внезапно и без предупреждения гаснет свет.

– Ух ты, – весело говорит Рууд, на ощупь и на слух наполняя свой бокал. 

– Интересно, это только у нас? – доносится из темноты голос Неескенса.

Слышно, как он встаёт и подходит к двери – чтобы, распахнув её, увидеть полную темноту. Не выпуская из рук стакана, Крол осторожно пробирается к окну.

– Похоже, весь отель без света, – смеётся он. 

– Забавно. – Йохан захлопывает и запирает дверь. 

– Бери вино и иди сюда, здесь посветлее, – предлагает Рууд. 

Это удаётся Неескенсу далеко не сразу – судя по звукам, он чуть не перевернул стол, уронил свой стакан и еле нашёл его впотьмах, хорошо хоть бутылку принёс в целости и сохранности. Это уже не первая – и она ещё наполовину полная. 

Свет уличных фонарей падает из окна, серебря волосы Неескенса, отсвечивая в его глазах – сейчас они серые. Видно улыбку на его тонких губах. Крол наливает вино ему в стакан, вкладывает его в изящные пальцы Йохана, насмешливо глядя на него сверху вниз – Неескенс намного ниже него. 

– За тебя. – Йохан касается его стакана своим и выпивает вино залпом, будто это водка или спирт. 

Как неожиданно. Что ж не за Кройфа-то? Крол допивает содержимое своего стакана, ставит его на подоконник. Чёрт возьми, кажется, он знает, что, по идее, должно случиться дальше, но разве такое возможно? Прекрасные мраморные изваяния уже давно не имеют привычки оживать. А если и оживают, то только для одного человека…

Рука Неескенса ложится на его плечо. С тихим стуком второй стакан составил компанию первому на подоконнике – и вот уже обе ладони Йохана поглаживают его плечи, а Рууд всё ещё сомневается – он что, серьёзно? Вот чёрт…

Крол резко подаётся вперёд, притягивает Неескенса к себе и целует в губы, надеясь, что тот оттолкнёт его, очухается, вспомнит, что он должен быть холодным мрамором. Ага, если бы. Йохан отвечает на его поцелуй так страстно, что сразу даёт о себе знать не нашедшее выхода напряжение – оно просто коварно притаилось и ждало своего часа. Кажется, и с Неескенсом та же история. Они оба сегодня были настроены на секс, и их тела требуют этого – какая разница, с кем. 

Руки Йохана скользят по его телу бесстыдно и требовательно. Неужели богиня решилась воплотиться в ином, сугубо человеческом облике?

«Господи, Кройф нас убьёт. Если, конечно, узнает об этом…»

Абсурд. Чтобы его, видавшего виды Крола, совращал какой-то юнец, пусть даже любовник Кройфа? Ну уж нет, Рууд сам кого хочешь совратит. 

Крепко прижав Йохана к себе, Крол тащит его на кровать, её с трудом можно найти в темноте. Но глаза уже привыкли к такому сомнительному освещению – точнее, к его почти полному отсутствию – а то, чего не видно, с лёгкостью дорисовывает воображение. 

Глаза Неескенса жадно блестят, руки активно борются с одеждой – как своей, так и Рууда, по мере возможности. Рууд целует его в шею, грубо раздвигает коленом его ноги – что-то подсказывает ему, что Йохану должна понравиться грубость, и это так. Неескенс стонет и трётся о его бедро, выскальзывая из своей рубашки.

– Тише, – машинально выдыхает Крол.

Йохан замолкает. Только шорох падающей на пол одежды, терпкий запах их возбуждённых тел, поцелуи – один за другим, они оба упиваются охватившим их безумием. Неескенс опрокидывает Рууда на спину, целуя его плечи, гладя его тело – грудь, живот, бёдра… Быстрый треск расстёгиваемой молнии, Йохан нетерпеливо сдирает с Крола брюки вместе с трусами – каждый жест отлажен до совершенства многократным повторением, кажется, что они в постели уже далеко не впервые…

Губы и язык Неескенса исследуют тело Рууда, ласкают его – Крол просто балдеет от лёгкости и одновременно чувственности их прикосновений. Уверенная ладонь обхватывает его член, затем проскальзывает между его бёдер.

Нет, ну уж быть сверху этому мальчишке он явно не позволит. 

Впрочем, кажется, ему и не надо. Изучив руками и губами тело Рууда, Йохан спускается ниже, чтобы взять у него в рот. «Да, да, юноша, продолжайте, посмотрим, чему может научить Кройф…»

О, очень многому. Как пылко, как страстно, как старательно… И в то же время не машинально, веришь, что каждое движение его рта, каждое прикосновение губ и языка рассчитано именно на тебя, только на твою реакцию. Пробует на вкус, щекочет языком, целует, облизывает, проводит кончиком языка вдоль ствола, ещё раз облизывает, прежде чем принять в свои нежные губы… Темп Рууд слегка корректирует, вцепившись в его волосы – можно и помедленнее, более вдумчиво и чувственно… 

Наконец Неескенс выпрямляется. Его силуэт на фоне окна так хрупок и тонок – но есть в нём какая-то энергетика, которую Рууд не совсем понимает. Пожалуй, именно это так привлекательно, так интригует…

Взяв его ладонь, Йохан кладёт её себе на грудь, заставляя погладить его, проследить пальцами рельеф мышц, сжать в пальцах поочерёдно его соски. Совсем-совсем белая его кожа сейчас. Даже не верится, что он живой человек, а не какая-нибудь нечисть вроде инкуба, соблазняющего простых смертных. 

Неескенс перемещает его ладонь на молнию своих джинсов, побуждая их расстегнуть. Легко. И расстегнуть, и снять с выгибающегося податливого тела. 

Йохан ложится на него, сжав коленями его бёдра, целует в шею, легко прикусывает мочку уха. 

– Подготовь меня… – шепчет он. – Я могу и сам, но хочу, чтобы ты…

Вслепую нашарить смазку в тумбочке, конечно, сложнее, чем обычно, но Крол справляется. Пальцы Крола проскальзывают между ягодиц Неескенса, тот со стоном принимает их в себя, двигаясь им навстречу. Как сладко ощущать его изнутри, какой он одновременно податливый и тугой, как плотно обхватывает трахающие его пальцы.

– Да… да… – шепчет Йохан, закрыв глаза. – Всё… Хватит… 

Рууд убирает руку. Если юноша хочет сделать всё сам – ему не надо мешать. Надо откинуться на подушку и наслаждаться…

Прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать слишком громко, запрокинув голову, демонстрируя нежную шею со свежими следами укусов и засосов Кройфа, Неескенс опускается на Рууда, медленно, с кайфом насаживаясь на него. Крол заворожено наблюдает за ним. 

Полностью приняв его в себя, Йохан ловит ладонь Рууда и обхватывает губами его большой палец. Ох ты. 

Неескенс начинает двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп, лаская чувственным ртом то один, то другой палец партнёра. Свободную руку Крол кладёт на его бедро, Йохан тут же накрывает её своей ладонью.

Невероятные ощущения. На фоне прямоугольника окна чёрный силуэт Неескенса одновременно изящен, грациозен и… жутковат, при взгляде на него пробирает дрожь. Что-то языческое, первозданное есть в этом безудержном, бесконтрольном и самозабвенном сексе с ним. Будто это ритуал. Будто Йохан не отдаётся ему, а овладевает им – и не факт, что это именно Неескенс, может, какие-то иные силы воплощены в нём сейчас… Впрочем, возможно, Рууд просто пьян, вот и мерещится всякое.

Выпустив его ладонь, Йохан позволяет положить обе руки на свои бёдра – Крол заставляет его ещё ускориться. Неескенс откидывает волосы с лица, двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее, так быстро, как только возможно. Рууд уже не уверен, что его собственные движения попадают в такт, но какая разница. 

Йохан тихо стонет, Крол ловит себя на том, что и сам отзывается глухими стонами. От переизбытка ощущений, от этого запаха, от красоты этого совершенного силуэта на бархатно-серой подкладке беззвёздного облачного неба хочется закрыть глаза, оставив в силе только тактильное восприятие, но вместе с приближением к оргазму растёт и восторг, чувственный, вязкий, терпкий восторг…

Неескенс снова хватает его руку своими цепкими пальцами, кладёт её на свой член, подсказывает несколькими движениями предпочтительный темп. Рууд послушно ласкает его, чувствуя, что и сам уже на грани – и действительно, он кончает первым, и Йохан догоняет его через пару мгновений, подчиняясь его машинально продолжающей двигаться ладони. 

Наступившую тишину нарушает только их тяжёлое дыхание. Они смотрят друг на друга. Крол не знает, что сейчас отражается в глазах Неескенса, его лицо невозможно различить, будто темнота тоже сгустилась. Бездумно скользящие по его груди пальцы дают понять, что Йохан тоже ничего не думает и просто постепенно приходит в себя, никак не осмысляя происходящее. 

– Ты… ты обалденный, – честно выдыхает Крол. 

– Да… Ты тоже, – откликается Неескенс, слезая с него. 

На месте Йохана Рууд тут же упал бы на кровать, чтобы отдохнуть после такого жаркого секса, но Неескенс усаживается рядом, необыкновенно уютно и красиво подобрав под себя ноги, продолжая ласково поглаживать тело партнёра. Крол с трудом поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки.

Шорох за дверью.

Металлический лязг ключа в замке.

Пальцы Крола так и замирают на щеке Йохана. Он ещё не понял, что происходит – но уже ясно, что ничего хорошего…

Дверь открывается. Слепящий луч фонаря ударяет в глаза Рууда, затем перемещается на ошеломлённое лицо Неескенса. 

– Вашу мать, – слышится голос, который ни с чьим не спутаешь. – Кошмар какой. 

– Мда, – откликается второй голос. – Даже не мог себе такого представить.

Вот это вляпались так вляпались.

– И это называется «лучший клуб Голландии», – мрачно констатирует Михелс.

– Ох, позор, – соглашается Кройф. 

– Йохан, разберись, мне руки марать не хочется, – велит тренер, поспешно покидая комнату. Видимо, увиденная картина сильно ударила по его легендарным железным нервам.

Кройф включает второй фонарь, не такой мощный, но после полного мрака всё равно жестковато. Рууд, оцепенев, следит за его приближением. Кажется, Йохан сейчас просто достанет пистолет и пристрелит обоих развратников, порочащих «Аякс».

Однако его действия оказываются более приземлёнными и приближенными к бытовой разборке. Кройф хватает Неескенса за волосы и стаскивает его, почти не сопротивляющегося, на пол, к своим ногам, коротко бросив ему:

– Шлюха. 

Крол не видит, скорее, догадывается, что перепуганный Йохан обнимает его колени, но Кройф безжалостно отталкивает его:

– Не прикасайся ко мне. 

С печальным шорохом Неескенс забивается в дальний угол. А Йохан Первый садится на край кровати Рууда и неожиданно мягко и участливо говорит:

– Ну что ж ты так, Рууд. Ты же знал, что он принадлежит мне.

– Знал, – сипло откликается Крол. – В глаза не свети.

Йохан кладёт фонарь на кровать – так, чтобы он освещал лица их обоих, чтобы они видели друг друга. 

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? – сочувственно спрашивает Кройф. – Теперь вы оба скомпрометировали себя перед Михелсом так, что мало не покажется. Но ты же сам догадываешься – Йохана я отмажу. Кроме того, он действительно незаменимый игрок. А вот насчёт тебя Михелс будет сильно сомневаться. 

Значит, в глубокий запас. Скорее всего, о сборной можно забыть навсегда. Возможно, придётся паковать чемоданы и сваливать в другой город, а то и в другую страну.

– Твоя карьера будет разрушена, – подтверждает его опасения Йохан. – Не мне тебе рассказывать, как Михелс относится к подобным вещам. 

Имеется в виду даже не столько то, что они оба мужчины (хотя и это тоже – консервативный у них тренер), сколько то, что оба нарушают режим, пьянствуют и не спят в такой час – ведь уже глубокая ночь. Ринус Михелс недаром носит гордую кличку «Генерал». Дисциплина для него всё. 

– Словом, можешь попрощаться с футболом. По крайней мере, с голландским.

Нет, только не это. Пожалуйста. Рууд ещё так молод, он только начал играть в лучшем клубе страны – а, возможно, и всей Европы. Он даже подумать не мог, что последствия его развлечений могут быть столь чудовищны…

– Нет, нет… – шепчет Крол. Йохан не без удовольствия наблюдает, как наполняются ужасом его глаза, из которых сразу ушла пьяная муть. – Может быть… всё это реально исправить?

– Я могу помочь тебе. 

В Рууде пробуждается надежда. И на Кройфа он смотрит уже почти как на бога. 

– Не безвозмездно, конечно.

– И что от меня потребуется? – осторожно спрашивает Крол. Господи, только бы условия Йохана оказались выполнимыми. 

Кройф наклоняется к нему поближе. В его синих глазах холодно отражается свет фонаря.

– Ты должен всегда быть на моей стороне, – медленно, чтобы Рууд уяснил, говорит он. – Всегда. Что бы я ни делал. Что бы ни происходило – ты всегда должен поддерживать меня и только меня. 

– Всего-то?

– Только меня и никого другого. Ты понял, Рууд? 

«Боже. Что он замышляет? Зачем ему это?»

Нет времени и возможности для раздумий. Слишком высоки ставки. Перед глазами проносится вся прошедшая жизнь, мелькает и лицо Пита Кайзера, но Кролу сейчас не до сентиментальной чуши. В конце концов, у него нет выбора. 

– Я понял. Я всё сделаю. 

– Очень надеюсь, что ты действительно понял. И учти, что если ты забудешь об этом уговоре…

– Само собой, – быстро говорит Крол. – Я не забуду.

– Отлично. – Кройф отстраняется. – Завтра я поговорю с Михелсом и замну скандал. После тебе придётся предстать пред его светлые очи и торжественно поклясться, что это было случайно, в первый и последний раз. Ну и, сам понимаешь… подношение какое–нибудь не помешает. 

– А то. – Рууд вообще понятливый, если дело касается его карьеры.

Йохан кивает и поднимается с кровати.

– Всегда знал, что ты умный человек. А теперь, если тебе нетрудно, оденься и пойди подыши свежим воздухом. 

Кажется, никогда Крол не одевался с такой скоростью. Молчание двух Йоханов создаёт, мягко говоря, давящую атмосферу. Страшно представить, что Кройф сейчас может сделать с неверным любовником, но об этом лучше не думать – у самого Рууда появились не менее серьёзные проблемы. А самое неприятное – отныне он зависит от Кройфа целиком и полностью.

Уже в коридоре, стоя у окна и глядя на тёмную, словно вымершую территорию отеля, Крол понимает, что его попросту развели, как последнего идиота. Что вся цепь случайностей этого вечера и этой дикой ночи абсолютно неслучайна. Но слишком поздно. 

– Что я сделал не так? – изумлённо спрашивает Неескенс, со страхом глядя на Йохана. – Разве ты не этого требовал?

– А разве я говорил тебе спать с ним? – возмущается Кройф.

– А как ещё можно было это понять?!

– Только ты мог так понять! Втереться в доверие, расположить его к себе – где я сказал, что ты обязан лечь с ним?! Что ты вообще творишь, а? Ты представляешь, как тяжело мне будет отмазать вас обоих? – Кройф обессилено валится на кровать Неескенса. 

– Какого чёрта ты вообще сюда припёрся вместе с Михелсом? – Кажется, Йохан сейчас заплачет, упав на колени возле него. 

– Думаешь, это была моя инициатива? – огрызается Кройф. – У Генерала бессонница, он вломился к нам с Питом – хорошо хоть мы уже спали, причём раздельно – и приказал мне отправиться с ним в обход, проверить, насколько добросовестно игроки блюдут режим. Я типа свидетель. И все – абсолютно все, заметь! – спокойно дрыхли! Никто даже не проснулся, когда мы заглядывали в номера! Даже Ари с Диком мирно спали по своим – да–да, по своим! – кроватям. Только вы двое… – У Йохана не находится цензурных слов в запасе, он просто отворачивается, тем самым выражая своё негодование и презрение.

После нескольких неудачных попыток Неескенсу удаётся поймать его руку и прижать к губам. 

– Прости меня…

Йохан молчит. 

– В следующий раз говори прямо, чего от меня хочешь. 

– А что мне ещё остаётся, ты, похоже, совсем испорчен. 

– Но это ты сделал меня таким. – На глазах Неескенса выступают слёзы. 

Кройф оборачивается – полюбоваться на тающий в луче фонаря лёд.

– Конечно, теперь вали всё на меня. 

– Я и не думал… – всхлипывает Йохан. – Ты прав… Прости… 

– Как будто у меня есть другие варианты, – устало вздыхает Кройф. 

Неескенс с надеждой смотрит на него; влажные дорожки слёз ярко сияют в мёртвом свете фонаря на его щеках.

– Ну не плачь. – Йохан поднимается. – Пойдём. 

Взяв фонарь, Кройф ведёт любовника в ванную – умыться и успокоиться. Йохана Второго трясёт от пережитого шока, всё его хвалёное хладнокровие испарилось. Сейчас это просто испуганный девятнадцатилетний парень, вляпавшийся в неприятную историю. Только прикосновения осторожных пальцев Кройфа к его разгорячённому лицу утихомиривают его – куда лучше, чем холодная вода, льющаяся из крана.

– Тише, тише, – шепчет Йохан, гладя его волосы.

– Но… но ведь так… всё равно получилось, правда? – вздрагивая под его руками, спрашивает Неескенс.

– Да, да. Всё хорошо. Михелса я угомоню, а Крол теперь у нас в руках. Ты чудо. – Кройф легко касается губами его губ. – Я люблю тебя, очень люблю. 

Йохан прижимается к нему, затихая в знакомых объятиях. За одни эти слова он уже готов умереть. 

Кройф, постучав, заходит в номер Михелса. Тренер «Аякса» пока и не думал ложиться спать – сидит в кресле, задумчиво глядя в окно. В комнате очень темно. 

– Ну, чем порадуешь? – интересуется Ринус.

– Дело в шляпе, – отзывается Йохан, выключая фонарь. – Завтра заявится Крол с покаянием и взяткой, будет рыдать и обещать, что это было в первый и последний раз. 

– Намылю ему шею как следует и прощу, – зевнув, говорит Михелс. – Исключительно из-за его таланта и твоего поручительства. Как Неескенс?

– Испуган, конечно, но скоро успокоится. 

– Вот и славно.

Кройф кивает. Он с трудом держится на ногах, но уходить не спешит.

– Когда свет включат? – спрашивает он.

Тренер сверяется с часами. Как он только стрелки в такой темноте различает…

– Через два часа. 

– Ладно. Пойду к себе, надо Костеру позвонить, доложить об успехе нашей операции. 

– Утро вечера мудренее, Йохан, – заявляет Михелс. – А сейчас спать надо. Это ты молодой, можешь по ночам без последствий куролесить, а я потом весь день никакой буду… 

– Да ладно, – усмехается Кройф.

– Доживёшь до моих лет – узнаешь. Иди. А Кору с утра позвоним и расскажем всё. 

– Обязательно. Спасибо за помощь.

– Спокойной ночи, Йохан.

– Спокойной ночи.

Дверь почти бесшумно закрывается за Кройфом. Тренер с облегчением вздыхает. Свою дорогу в «Барселону» он уже, считай, проторил. Будет славно, если Йохан… а ещё лучше, если оба Йохана последуют за ним. Но главное, что следующий сезон лично он, Ринус Михелс, проведёт уже в тёплой и солнечной столице Каталонии.

Йохан Кройф тихо проскальзывает в свою комнату, запирает дверь. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте – ни разу не наткнувшись на мебель, он быстро сбрасывает одежду, добирается до кровати Пита и ныряет под одеяло, прижимаясь к большому, мощному телу любовника.

Кайзер спокойно спит. Йохан гладит его непослушные кудрявые волосы, беспорядочно–нежно целует его лицо. 

– Мой, только мой, – едва слышно шепчет он. – Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить…

Проснувшись, Пит сонно морщится:

– Ну чего ты… Ночь же… – недовольно бормочет он.

Кройф тихо смеётся, шаловливо скользнув языком по его губам.

– Холодный какой… – замечает Кайзер, прижимая его к себе. – Где тебя черти носили…

– В сортир ходил. А что, нельзя?

– Дрожишь весь…

– Ну да, нежарко тут… Согрей меня. – Йохан крепко обнимает его.

– Легко…

Кройф счастливо улыбается, блаженно жмурится, когда горячие губы Пита касаются его шеи. Ладони Кайзера скользят по хрупкому телу Йохана. 

Йохан вцепляется в его волосы, повторяя одними губами, так, чтобы Пит не услышал:

– Мой. Только мой.

***

– Я считаю, что так нельзя поступать, – заявляет ван Дайк.

– Да ладно тебе, – пытается угомонить его Ари, но Дик уже завёлся:

– Но это вообще не по-людски! 

– Вы о Кройфе? – оборачивается Пит.

– Ну, если прозвучали слова «так нельзя» и «не по-людски», о ком же ещё, – усмехается Крол. 

Сейчас начнётся разбор возмутительных поступков Кройфа, совершённых им в последнее время. Благо поводов для разговоров Йохан даёт предостаточно. 

– А что такого? – встревает Неескенс. – У нас тут что, рабовладельческий строй? Почему Йохан не может заниматься поисками нового клуба, если здесь ему не нравится?

– Нет, это всё ладно, – признаёт Дик. – Но прикидываться больным, пропускать отборочный матч Евро и лететь в Барселону, как он сделал пятого апреля? Свинство.

– Это, конечно, непорядочно, – соглашается более дипломатичный Хаан. – Но это не наше дело, в конце концов. 

– Сегодня он подвёл сборную, завтра подведёт нас, – заявляет Дик.

– Согласен, мне тоже не нравится эта тенденция, – присоединяется Кайзер. 

– Ты с ним поговорил? – тут же интересуется Ари.

– С ним поговоришь, как же… – вздыхает Пит. – У него опять какие-то съёмки, уносится сразу после тренировок, не успел его перехватить на неделе.

Неескенс невозмутимо смотрит в сторону, ничуть не смущённый тем, что любовник, оказывается, называет визиты к нему «съёмками». 

– Васович последний сезон играет, вот он уйдёт – и капитаном станет Кройф, это сто процентов, – поднимает ван Дайк животрепещущий клубный вопрос. – А на черта нам такой капитан, который, того гляди, в «Фейеноорд» переберётся?! 

О да, пару раз Кройфа действительно засекли в Роттердаме возле офиса заклятых врагов «Аякса». Что самое обидное, Пит узнал об этом из газет. 

– Да не купит его «Фейеноорд», – отмахивается Неескенс. – Вы что, не в курсе, что за трансфер внутри Голландии ван Праг требует три миллиона отступных?

– Мы ж не дети, кое-что понимаем, – усмехается Хаан. – Это проще простого. Через бельгийский или швейцарский клуб. 

Кайзер тяжело вздыхает. Так или иначе, он чувствует себя виноватым, когда речь заходит обо всех этих «манёврах» Йохана. Как будто он в силе повлиять на поступки Кройфа. И очень болезненна вся эта неопределённость – если бы он точно знал, что Йохан куда-то уходит, ему, наверное, и то было бы полегче…

– Вовсе не обязательно, чтоб капитаном становился Кройф, – вдруг озвучивает Дик кощунственную мысль.

– У тебя есть другие варианты? – приподнимает бровь Неескенс.

– Конечно! – не обращая внимания на шокированный взгляд Ари, заявляет ван Дайк. – Чем Пит хуже? 

– Да ну вас, – открещивается Кайзер. Не хватало только с Йоханом поссориться из-за капитанской повязки. 

Судя по изумлённому лицу Дика, Хаан под столом больно ударил его или наступил ему на ногу. В присутствии Неескенса такие разговоры стараются не вести, прекрасно зная, что он всё услышанное перескажет тёзке. Вместе с фамилиями цитируемых авторов. 

– А я считаю, что Кройф всё делает правильно, – вдруг доносится из угла комнаты голос Рууда. 

Одноклубники оборачиваются к нему. Интересно… Раньше он редко выражал своё мнение и обыкновенно сохранял полный нейтралитет. 

– Что? – переспрашивает Пит, решив, что ослышался. 

– То самое. Всё, что делает Кройф, объяснимо и разумно, – говорит Крол. – Он хочет заработать побольше денег – почему бы и нет? Его исключительный талант и оплачиваться должен исключительно. Раз ван Праг не хочет платить ему соответствующие деньги – какая разница, куда он перейдёт, в «Барселону», «Фейеноорд», ещё хрен знает куда… Это его сугубо личное дело, ребята. Ваша идеология – «Аякс», его идеология – деньги. Его даже легче понять, чем вас. 

– То есть ты его поддерживаешь? – брезгливо морщится ван Дайк.

– Безоговорочно, – кивает Рууд. 

– И я с тобой согласен, – заявляет Хаан. Он явно рад, что кто-то ещё высказал точку зрения, аналогичную его собственной.

Неескенс улыбается. Он, конечно, знал, что по-другому быть не может. 

– А что касается капитанской повязки, – продолжает Крол, – то мне всё равно, кому она достанется, лишь бы этот человек умел защищать наши интересы. У Кройфа это получается в отношении его собственных интересов, так почему же не использовать его энергию в общественно полезных целях? 

– Вот-вот, – присоединяется Ари.

– Ну… в принципе… – сомневается ван Дайк, переводя взгляд с Рууда на Хаана и обратно.

– Уверен, что Пит справится с этим не хуже, – добавляет Крол. – Поэтому мне всё равно, кто из них станет капитаном. Я одинаково поддержу обоих. 

И утыкается обратно в газету, которую читал до этого. Ари разводит руками, Йохан Второй, усмехнувшись, отворачивается, Дик застывает, погружённый в свои мысли. А Кайзер тупо смотрит на Рууда, не узнавая его. 

Конечно, сомнения по поводу Крола посещали его и раньше, но он не придавал им слишком большого значения. Мелькнуло неясное подозрение, когда на одной из фотографий, помещённых в очередном интервью Кройфа, Рууд маячил на заднем плане за спиной главного героя. Но до сих пор Крол не поддерживал сомнительную политику Кройфа открыто. Никогда – до этого вечера. 

– Что? – резко спрашивает Рууд, оторвавшись от газеты. – Что ты на меня так уставился?

– Может, не при всех? – с трудом сдержав себя, предлагает Пит.

– Ладно, – покладисто соглашается Крол, кинув газету на журнальный столик, и поднимается. 

Хаан, провожая их взглядом, озабоченно качает головой. Дик вздыхает, задумчиво поглаживая ладонь Ари на своём колене. 

В пустом и гулком коридоре они замирают на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, вполне соответствующем традиционной словесной перепалке, которая, по идее, обречена вылиться в драку.

– Что ты сейчас нёс? – максимально вежливо интересуется Кайзер.

– Я не имею права высказать своё мнение? – обороняется Крол.

– И давно это мнение стало твоим?

– Нет, не очень. А какое тебе до этого дело?

– Ты что, такой же, как они?

– Нет, Пит! Пойми, я просто подхожу к жизни немного рациональнее, чем ты! Совсем чуть-чуть!

В глазах Рууда – отчаяние, но Кайзер не видит его. Он только слышит откровенную иронию в его голосе. И это его бесит. 

– «Совсем чуть-чуть», – повторяет он. – Достаточно, чтобы это соответствовало принципам двух Йоханов, да? Вернее, их беспринципности… 

– Чёрт возьми! – сатанеет Крол. – С чего ты взял, что все кругом должны быть такими же честными и верными абстрактной идее бессребрениками, как ты? Какого хрена мы должны порицать Кройфа только за то, что он хочет зарабатывать больше денег для своей семьи? Ты же знаешь, они с Данни планируют завести второго ребёнка…

– А _ты_ это откуда знаешь?

Дьявол! Проболтался… Не говорить же, что услышал это на обеде у Костера, верно?

– Кройф сказал Неескенсу, Неескенс – мне.

– Вы так много общаетесь?

– Мы в одной комнате живём, если ты не заметил. Только до сих пор тебя это почему-то не волновало. 

– И не будет волновать, поверь. Как и что-либо, связанное с тобой. 

– Пит…

– Катись к ним, Рууд. Их общество тебе больше подходит, ей-богу. Со мной тебе будет скучновато. 

Похоже, Кайзер решил обойтись без драки, и это угнетает ещё больше. Он просто разворачивается и уходит. Лучше б врезал.

– Пит! – зовёт Крол. Нет, он ведь не может просто так уйти… Они ведь не чужие друг другу люди, их многое связывает, Кайзер не может так поступить с ним.

– Отвали, – огрызается Пит, даже не обернувшись. 

– Идиот! – срывается Рууд. – Останешься совсем один со своими идеалами, без друзей, без денег и без будущего! 

– Лучше уж так, чем как ты! 

Остаётся только ударить в стену кулаком, глядя, как Пит сворачивает за угол коридора, направляясь в свою комнату. Решительный, непреклонный, смертельно обиженный… такой одинокий.

Кролу очень жаль и его, и себя. И сейчас – да, именно сейчас – он ненавидит Кройфа как никогда. Рууд был почти счастлив рядом с Кайзером. Не какая-то там любовь до гроба, но очень простое, земное, человеческое счастье с мужчиной, о котором можно только мечтать – открытым, честным, предсказуемым, принципиальным. Господи, как же с этими принципиальными сложно… 

Рууд застывает, прислонившись к стене. Возвращаться в общую гостиную совершенно не хочется – там Ари с Диком, придётся сидеть и завидовать им. Вот у этих как раз любовь до гроба, судя по их взаимно восторженным взглядам, бережно-нежным прикосновениям, беспечно-ласковым перешёптываниям. Эти даже из-за диаметрально противоположного отношения к поступкам Кройфа не ругаются. Прекрасная пара, Крол за них, в принципе, искренне рад. Но в данный момент – нет, спасибо, как раз в этот вечер он абсолютно не в состоянии радоваться чужому счастью. 

Неескенс подходит к нему неслышно, как кошка. 

– Ну чего ты опять подкрался, – вздрагивает Рууд.

– Извини. Хотел сказать, что ты молодец. Всё правильно, так и должно быть. Не переживай…

«Да ну тебя к чёрту», – очень хочет сказать Крол. Но так он сам рискует остаться в гордом одиночестве. Поэтому он просто кивает, стараясь не смотреть в холодные глаза Йохана. 

– И да, вот ещё что – не назначай никаких мероприятий на субботу, – вдруг вспоминает Неескенс.

– Это ещё почему? – удивляется Рууд.

– На телевидение поедем все вместе, нас в одну программу пригласили.

– Каким составом?

– Ну как же – волшебное трио Михелса. Ты, я, Кройф. И сам Генерал тоже там будет.

Крол вздыхает. Ну да. Получай теперь славу и понты вместо своего простого человеческого счастья. Сомнительная, честно говоря, замена – но лучше такая, чем никакой.

– Отлично.

– Ага. Мы с Йоханом за тобой заедем.

– Договорились. 

«Welcome to the club, рациональный Рууд Крол. Теперь ты будешь в хорошей компании…»

***

– Йохан, – тихо говорит Данни.

– Да, дорогая, – дежурно отзывается Кройф. Мыслями он весьма далёк и от жены, и даже от идущего по телевизору скучноватого фильма. Была б его воля – остался бы сегодня с Неескенсом на ночь, но ни единой убедительной отговорки не нашлось. 

– Почему Пит перестал бывать у нас? – Данни усаживается на диван рядом с мужем. 

– Что? – Йохан неохотно отрывает взгляд от экрана. 

– Пит совсем не заходит к нам, даже не звонит. – Данни говорит очень тихо, но в её голосе слышна искренняя тревога. – Вы что, поссорились с ним?

– Ну нет, с чего ты взяла, – отпирается Кройф. – Просто он занят в последнее время. Очень занят. Да и я без дел не сижу…

– Раньше он всегда звонил, – вздыхает Данни. – Вы с ним часами на телефоне висели. 

– И это бесило твоих подруг, – усмехается Йохан. 

– Ещё бы. – Лёгкая улыбка промелькнула, но дочь ювелира так просто не отвлечёшь от темы разговора. – Так у вас точно всё в порядке? 

Йохан отворачивается. 

– Ну… честно говоря, нет, – признаёт он. 

– Так и знала, что ты неспроста такой кислый. Что вы с ним не поделили? 

– Неважно. 

Данни кивает. Что бы её муж ни ответил, она прекрасно понимает, что дело, скорее всего, в деньгах, славе и зависти к этим двум составляющим жизни любого известного человека.

– Мне кажется – или тебе это тоже не нравится? – осведомляется она.

– Чертовски, чертовски не нравится, – отвечает Кройф. – И ума не приложу, что делать. 

– Поговорить с ним, – советует Данни, облокотившись на спинку дивана. 

– Да он меня даже слушать не будет, – отмахивается Йохан. – Ты же знаешь Пита. 

– Тогда давай я с ним поговорю, – предлагает жена. 

Пару секунд Йохан смотрит на неё, обдумывая такой вариант развития событий. 

– Слушай, а это идея. Тебя он стопроцентно выслушает.

– Ещё бы, – улыбается Данни. – Тогда я придумаю какой-нибудь дурацкий предлог и заеду к нему. 

– Его жена тебе должна три сотни, – напоминает Кройф.

– Точно, было дело. Иногда мне кажется, что ты в курсе финансовых дел абсолютно всех жителей Амстердама…

– Издержки профессии, – смеётся Йохан. 

– Действительно. 

После паузы Данни добавляет:

– А Неескенс этот мне совершенно не нравится.

– Вот и отлично, меньше поводов для ревности, – пытается отшутиться Кройф, но не тут-то было.

– Нет, правда. Он какой-то неприятный, у меня от него просто мурашки по коже.

– Чего тебе в нём не так? – удивляется Кройф. 

– Не знаю. Не знаю, честно. Нельзя ли приглашать его пореже?

– Данни, родная, – мученически вздыхает Йохан. – Он мой друг, я не могу запретить ему приходить ко мне. 

– Как хочешь. Но, пожалуйста, пусть он заходит в моё отсутствие. И вообще, не понимаю, как ты можешь дружить с таким человеком… 

– Да вы, женщины, вообще многого не понимаете, – ворчит Кройф, переключая внимание обратно на экран телевизора и давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

– Похоже, что так, – покладисто соглашается Данни, уютно устраиваясь возле супруга. 

Великая наука – дипломатия. 

– А… а её нет дома, – подобрав челюсть с пола, выдаёт Кайзер. 

– Ну и ладно, – улыбается Данни, проходя в квартиру. – Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я приехала забрать долг?

И правда. Дико полагать, что жена Кройфа может беспокоиться о таких пустяках.

И какой идиот сказал, что после родов женщины дурнеют? Данни только хорошеет. Всё такая же очаровательная, как тогда, в декабре, когда стала женой Йохана. Фигура, конечно, изменилась, но одежду для Данни всегда шьют в лучшем ателье Амстердама, и каждое её платье сидит на ней просто прекрасно.

– Я знаю, вы с Йоханом поругались. 

– Ну было такое, – признаёт Пит, ведя гостью в комнату. Кройф что, совсем охренел? Присылать к нему свою жену в качестве парламентёра?! 

– Йохан меня не присылал, – легко читает его мысли Данни. – Просто не могу больше видеть, как он мучается. Тебе, наверное, тоже нелегко…

– Кхм… ну да, конечно, – кивает Кайзер. – Но что я могу сделать?

– Мужчины, чёрт возьми! Цари мира! – возмущается Данни. – Всё могут – а помириться друг с другом никак! 

– У нас принципиальные разногласия, – заявляет Пит. – Данни, ты меня, конечно, извини, но…

– Конечно, не понимаю. Мы, женщины, всегда чего-то недопонимаем. Я в курсе, можешь не повторять. Я понимаю только одно: тебе плохо и ему плохо. Чтобы вам было хорошо, вам надо помириться. А ваши принципиальные разногласия пусть подождут. 

– Господи, да если бы всё было так просто, – вздыхает Кайзер. 

– Да нет же. Я не заставляю тебя подойти к нему, публично отречься от своих принципов или чего-нибудь ещё и попросить прощения. – Поняв, что сесть ей едва ли предложат, Данни сама усаживается в кресло. – Я же не знаю, кто из вас прав, кто виноват, что там у вас вообще стряслось… Вам нужно просто возобновить нормальное общение, только и всего. 

– Думаешь, это так легко?

Она права, их с Йоханом общение нормальным назвать уже трудно. Остался прежним только секс, но об этом Данни, слава богу, не знает. А в остальном – это непрекращающийся конфликт, время от времени оживляемый новыми ссорами, связанными с новыми выходками Йохана. Нет, абсолютного разрыва пока не было и в обозримом будущем не предвидится, но Кройф старается проводить в обществе Кайзера как можно меньше времени, предпочитая более спокойных и покладистых Неескенса и Крола в качестве собеседников. В качестве друзей. С Питом они, похоже, теперь только любовники. 

– У меня есть одна гениальная идея, и я очень надеюсь, что ты её оценишь, – заявляет Данни. 

Кайзер смотрит на неё с надеждой. Жена у Кройфа умница, вполне может предложить что-нибудь оригинальное. 

– Уже май, отпуск совсем скоро, – заговорщически понизив голос, сообщает Данни. – Куда вы с женой планируете поехать?

– Эээ… Мы ещё не определились, – отвечает Пит. Он ожидал любого вопроса, только не этого. И вообще, кому отпуск, а кому – трансферный период, чёрт бы его побрал. Как бы их с Кройфом отношения ни портились, без него всё равно будет хуже, чем с ним… Так что Пит лета ждёт с опаской. 

– А мы поедем на Мальорку, – почти шёпотом говорит жена Йохана. – И будем очень рады, если вы к нам присоединитесь. 

– Ага, – понимает Кайзер.

– Более чем уверена, там, в отпуске, когда вы не будете загружены проблемами, не будет такого напряжения между вами, – убеждает Данни. – Вы сами не заметите, как начнёте нормально общаться снова. Как будто и не ссорились.

Ну да, конечно. Нормально общаться, зная, что Йохан включён в трансферный лист и где-то там, в Амстердаме, Костер вовсю торгуется с клубами, пытаясь сбыть зятя по максимально выгодной цене… 

Однако лучше так, чем никак. Пит отчаянно хватается за протянутую Данни соломинку. Если и тут получится облом, они с Йоханом точно разорвут абсолютно все отношения – но лучше уж так, чем эта затяжная неопределённость. 

Тут же, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, Кайзер с Данни определяют сроки, отель, в котором они остановятся. Дождавшись супругу Пита и заручившись её согласием, они бронируют по телефону номер. 

– Данни, – прочувствованно говорит Кайзер, – Данни, да что бы мы без тебя делали. 

– Ох, не знаю, не знаю, – смеётся жена Йохана, игриво накручивая на палец свой роскошный светлый локон. – Как бы вы без нас, непонимающих, жили… 

На самом деле, прекрасно жили бы, так как не знали бы никогда никакого Костера, но сейчас Пит об этом как-то не задумывается. 

_Мальорка, 20 июня_

В такое жаркое время дня Пит предпочитает отсидеться в номере. И жену свою побуждал к тому же, но её куда-то утащила Данни – не иначе, в магазин какой–нибудь. Ох уж эти бабы, только бы деньги тратить. Похоже, к концу отпуска семейство Кайзеров будет должно семейству Кройфов не меньше пары тысяч. 

Крутится вентилятор на потолке, разгоняя горячий воздух. Ледяное пиво из холодильника – вот единственное истинное спасение от жары… Жаль, им нельзя злоупотреблять. Пит с удовольствием бы злоупотребил. 

Напряжение между ним и Йоханом так и не спадает. Переговоры с «Аяксом» зашли в тупик, кажется, даже у Костера опускаются руки. Никто не знает, что будет дальше. Йохан включён в трансферный лист, его контракт с клубом истёк, и многозначительное молчание всех потенциальных участников неясной сделки – явно затишье перед бурей. Но какова будет эта самая буря – пока совершенно непонятно. 

Кройфу тоже неприятна вся эта неопределённость, он заметно нервничает и жаждет хоть какого-нибудь разрешения конфликта с «Аяксом».

Эмбарго отменять пока не собираются. Дорога в Барселону перекрыта большим бюрократическим шлагбаумом. 

Господи, когда же всё это закончится…

Минутная стрелка больших настенных часов медленно переползает от цифры 2 к цифре 3. Час дня четырнадцать минут, чёрт бы их побрал… 

Вдруг тишину нарушает резкий стук в дверь. Поспешно поставив пиво на стол, Кайзер идёт открывать. Кому какая разница, что из одежды на нём только шорты. Как ещё можно одеваться на Мальорке…

– Пит, это я, – доносится из–за двери взволнованный голос Йохана. – Открывай, открывай скорее…

– Что случилось? – испуганно спрашивает Пит, впуская его. 

Кройф – тоже не слишком одетый – быстро запирает дверь и начинает сбивчиво объяснять:

– Слушай… Только что звонили Костер и Тимман… 

– Так… – Пит даже дышать перестаёт. Тимман – казначей «Аякса», далеко не последняя персона в клубе. Понятно, какой вопрос он мог обсуждать с Костером…

– Они договорились… – шепчет Йохан. Его просто трясёт. – Новый контракт… На семь лет… До семьдесят восьмого года, понимаешь? И я согласился, я сказал им: «Да»… Пит, я остаюсь, я остаюсь в «Аяксе»…

Кайзер даже сказать ничего не может – он просто притягивает Кройфа к себе и впивается в его губы долгим страстным поцелуем. А что тут можно сказать, как выразить словами его ликование? Мало того, что это чёртово ожидание наконец-то закончилось, так ещё и семилетний контракт, боже мой! Йохан остаётся, не уходит ни в какой «Фейеноорд», ни в какую Бельгию или Швейцарию… 

Кройф отвечает на его поцелуй, обнимает его, гладя лихорадочно дрожащими руками его тело. В его номере непрерывно надрывается телефон, всем спортивным изданиям срочно надо получить комментарий Кройфа из первых уст, но ему наплевать на это. 

Они давно, очень давно не целовались вот так вот, средь бела дня, вне постели. Всё, всё кончилось. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Кайзер абсолютно уверен в этом – чёрт знает, почему, но теперь он точно знает – всё наладится. Всё будет как раньше. 

– Секунду… – Йохан отстраняется, находит телефон в комнате Пита и быстро отсоединяет его от сети. – Вот так… пока они не догадались сюда позвонить… и скажем, что так и было…

– Да, да, – шепчет Кайзер, целуя его уже покрывшиеся загаром плечи. – Это мне точно не снится?

– Не снится… – отзывается Йохан, прижимаясь к нему. – Мы всегда, всегда будем вместе, слышишь? Обещаю тебе…

– И всё будет…

– …да, всё будет, как раньше. – Кройф проводит ногтями по его спине, чтобы услышать его стон. – Ты, я и «Аякс»… Всё. Больше никого и ничего…

– И весь мир наш.

– Конечно… Он будет наш. 

Да, в следующем сезоне надо будет обязательно выиграть Межконтинентальный кубок. С Йоханом у них это точно получится. У них вообще всё получится. 

Кройф целует его, шепчет ему те самые слова, которые Пит уже не думал от него услышать. Он клянётся, что теперь они всегда будут вместе, что деньги для него ничего не значат, что ему больше не надо никуда уходить и гнаться за выгодой. Что отныне будет как тогда, в шестьдесят седьмом. Только они, только их клуб, только футбол. Никакой коммерции. Никакой диктатуры Костера. Даже диктатуры Михелса уже не будет, потому что он смылся в «Барселону». Теперь будут только они, только Амстердам, только Голландия. 

– Только мы.

– Только друг для друга. Всё. 

Их пальцы переплетаются, губы снова и снова сталкиваются, но то и дело они отстраняются, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга – будто не виделись много лет.

Они вместе валятся на пол, игнорируя роскошную кровать. Поцелуи становятся всё агрессивнее, ласки – всё более жадными и настойчивыми. 

Придавив хрупкого Йохана весом своего тела, Пит любуется им, его отчаянной, радостной улыбкой, которую уже и не надеялся снова увидеть. «Я люблю тебя», – хочет сказать он, но понимает, что это Кройфу и так прекрасно известно. И только что, согласившись на этот новый контракт, Йохан доказал ему, что тоже его любит. Это намного убедительнее всяких слов. 

Снова, как в их первую ночь, Кайзеру хочется покрыть поцелуями всё его тело. Пожалуй, сегодня можно. Даже если не всё – сколько успеет. Хотя бы начать точно надо.

Привычно запустив пальцы в кудри любовника, Кройф смотрит на быстро вращающиеся лопасти вентилятора широко распахнутыми, неожиданно потемневшими глазами. 

Хорошо, что Пит не видит его чёрно-синего взгляда.

Далёкие непрерывные звонки телефона, жаркий воздух из окна, незатейливая популярная мелодия из кафе поблизости, ароматное, пьянящее, надёжно близкое тело Йохана, отзывающееся на каждое прикосновение обожающих его губ и рук – вот оно, простое, неудержимое счастье, которое не забыть и не вернуть. 

Но кто же думает о таких вещах в такие моменты.


	3. Дневник Йохана Неескенса за сезон 1971/72

**Дневник Йохана Неескенса за сезон 1971/1972.**

_«Не забывай, — сказал Возвышенный, — не забывай, юноша, жаждущий возжечь жизнь от жизни, как возжигается огонь от огня, что все страдания этого мира, где каждый либо убийца, либо убиваемый, все скорби и жалобы его — от любви».  
(И. Бунин)_

«15.09.1971.  
В 20 лет я наконец-то чувствую себя счастливым. Сегодня мой день рожденья, и он прислал мне множество цветов – и даже открытку. Вся моя комната стала похожа на цветочную лавку, а пахнет в ней так, будто её освятили.

Главное – не терять надежды, а уж терпению я научусь. 

Он сам не сможет приехать. Снова какие-то дела. Конечно, жаль, но он обещал заехать завтра. Увидеть бы его хоть на минуту. 

У них с Кайзером снова всё прекрасно, судя по всему. Он никогда не говорит со мной о Кайзере, будто его и не существует. Да всё и так понятно. Он стал приезжать заметно реже – это говорит само за себя. 

Рууду тоже невесело. Формально они с Питом помирились ещё в августе, но у Кайзера на него тоже не хватает времени. Словом, мы в одинаковом положении теперь.

Наверное, надо было уехать домой, к семье, и отпраздновать с ними, а не сидеть здесь в одиночестве, но я не могу. А вдруг он всё-таки приедет. Или хотя бы позвонит.

Мы вместе уже 10 месяцев. Дотянуть бы до года, а там всё будет хорошо. 

Вечером я иду с Руудом к Ари в гости. Что ещё остаётся делать, как не завершать свой день рожденья грандиозной пьянкой. По-моему, его это вполне устраивает. 

20.09.1971  
Так и знал, что он снова подарит какие-нибудь украшения. Точно. Перстень очень красивый, похож на тот, который он обычно носит на мизинце. Цепочка тоже хороша. Надену на ближайший приём у Костера. Возможно, это именно он и подбирал.

Хоть раз услышать бы от него честный ответ на вопрос о капитанской повязке. Почему он уступил её Кайзеру? Мы легко могли бы обеспечить ему большинство при голосовании, но он потребовал, чтобы мы голосовали за Пита. Говорит, что должность капитана будет отвлекать его от игры – может быть, он и прав. 

С самого начала сезона он играет как никогда. Я любуюсь им. Все любуются им, осознанно или нет. 

24.09.1971.  
Удивительно – он по-прежнему верит в «Барселону». В то, что мы туда переберёмся. Или делает вид, что верит. У него убедительно получается. 

Я и сам понимаю, что все эти публичные клятвы в верности «Аяксу» едва ли значат для него много. Он вообще не придаёт большого значения словам. Раньше это смущало меня, потом я привык. Иногда я верю Костеру даже больше, чем ему, хотя вот уж ему точно нельзя доверять. 

Рано или поздно мы будем в «Барселоне». 

Бред. Пока не окажусь там – не поверю. 

Как же я хочу, чтобы всё получилось. Мы все надеемся.

Вечером поедем в бильярдную все вместе. Он, я, Кайзер и Крол. Кажется, его это ничуть не смущает. 

27.09.1971.  
Вчера он приехал неожиданно, и был совершенно восхитительный вечер. Он снова мечтал о Барселоне, о том, какой дом у него там будет. Обещал, что и у меня там обязательно будет собственный дом. Небольшой, конечно. Во дворце типа того, о котором мечтает он, мне будет чертовски тоскливо, если буду жить там один. Я просто боюсь об этом думать. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Господи, сделай так, как я хочу, и как можно скорее. 

Когда-то меня удивляло, что его так любят болельщики, что ему так верит простой народ, несмотря на его манёвры, связанные со сменой клуба, его страсть к деньгам. Мне казалось, что это должно в какой-то степени отталкивать людей. Но потом я всё понял. Только немногие знают правду, знают, в какой степени он задействован во всех этих операциях. А Костер формирует совсем другое мнение через прессу и телевидение. Всё плохое, что связано с Йоханом, он приписывает себе, а всё хорошее – ему. Таким образом, если кого и считают помешанным на богатстве, так это Костера, а сам он остаётся в глазах болельщиков только футбольным гением, мало разбирающимся в махинациях его предприимчивого агента. 

Не устаю восхищаться Костером. 

30.09.1971.  
Когда он стал бывать здесь так редко, стало ясно, как он мне нужен.

Но, наверное, уже поздно. Хотя чёрт его знает. 

Они с Кайзером выглядят совсем счастливыми. Почти как Ари с Диком. Хотя нет, вряд ли кто-нибудь из нас сможет быть так счастлив, как они. Мы чем-то отличаемся от них, все четверо. А жаль. 

Рууд скучает по Кайзеру ненамного меньше, чем я – по Йохану, только не признаётся в этом даже самому себе.

Говорят, из нас с Руудом могла бы получиться красивая пара. Какая чушь.

Если бы в этом мире появился хоть кто-нибудь, способный затмить JC. Звучит кощунственно. 

Я точно знаю одно – он меня не оставит. 

4.10.1971.  
Я уже не питаю никаких иллюзий. Вообще никаких. Я нужен ему только для определённых целей. Главное – что я ему нужен. 

В нём что-то изменилось за прошедшие с нашего знакомства месяцы. Некоторые его привычки кажутся мне странными, но не могу сказать, что они мне не нравятся. Наоборот. И это пугает меня ещё сильнее. Значит, я тоже меняюсь. 

Я не боюсь боли.

Кажется, я вообще уже ничего не боюсь. 

10.10.1971.  
Сегодня он очень красиво нарисовал на моём плече свои инициалы акварелью. Было жаль их смывать. Иногда он бывает таким нежным. Таким сентиментальным. 

Я сказал, что в глубине души он художник. Он странно рассмеялся в ответ.

Но ведь он действительно художник. Он творец. Он в самом деле умеет создавать. Страшно представить, что будет, если он возьмётся разрушать. 

Акварельные краски, которые он купил специально для этого, так и остались у меня. И почему я совсем не умею рисовать…

12.10.1971.  
Рууд зачем-то подружился с Ари и Диком. Не понимаю, для чего ему эти двое. Возможно, с ними веселее пить, чем со мной. 

По словам Рууда, у них какой-то приступ паранойи на двоих. Им всё время кажется, что кто-то следит за ними и хочет доложить их семьям об их связи. Они бросили квартиру, на которой встречались до этого, и срочно ищут новую. Рууд спрашивал меня, не могу ли я им помочь. Нет, ответил я, не могу. Он теперь, как добрый самаритянин, ищет для них квартиру. Иногда он бывает очень мил. Особенно когда его не надо выпихивать ночью из моей постели.

Кажется, Дик – единственный, кто продолжает открыто недолюбливать Кройфа. Любопытно, надолго ли это. 

15.10.1971.  
11 месяцев мы вместе. 

Он приехал, безумный и нежный. От него пахло чем-то холодным и дурманным. Я отдался ему прямо в коридоре, просто прислонившись к стене. Он едва успел снять пальто и бросить его на пол. Мою рубашку он разорвал. Его синие глаза сияли очень ярко. 

Потом, когда мы лежали в кровати и пили вино, я снова устроился у его ног, целовал его ступни. Он молчал и улыбался. Казалось, он вообще не здесь. Понимает ли он, кто он для меня?

Мы провели вместе несколько часов. Он целовал мои волосы и шептал, что любит меня. Я думал, что заплачу от счастья. 

Я знаю, как он пахнет, какой он на вкус везде, абсолютно везде. С ним я забываю, что такое стыд, что такое приличия, разум. Только бы ему было хорошо. 

Ему всё равно, от наслаждения я кричу или от боли. Лишь бы каждый мой крик подтверждал то, что я принадлежу ему. 

Я существую только для него. Едва ли когда-нибудь смогу спать с другим мужчиной.

21.10.1971.  
Кажется, Рууд примазался к Ари с Диком не только для дружбы. Хочет приятно разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь? Флаг ему в руки. Не представляю их в постели втроём. Хотя и двоих Ари с Диком там сложно представить…

27.10.1971.  
С ума сойти можно. 

На днях Рууд завалился ко мне в гости, да ещё и приволок с собой Ари и Дика. Я их убил бы на месте – никто, кроме Йохана, сюда не имеет права заходить – но принесённая ими выпивка меня слегка успокоила. Они, впрочем, были уже хороши, все трое. 

Мы расположились в кухне. Дик с Ари сели рядом. Было забавно посмотреть на них в такой обстановке. 

В общем-то, странная парочка. Дик тёмненький, страшненький, был сначала похож на испуганного зверька, но понемногу расслабился. Ари – он кудрявый, симпатичный блондин – наоборот сразу же освоился, рассказал пару свежих анекдотов и вообще вёл себя так, будто каждый вечер на этой кухне заседает. Рууд тоже много трепался. А мы с Диком помалкивали, поглядывая изредка друг на друга. В глазах ван Дайка действительно непонятная тревога. Но мы почти не говорили об этом – даже намёками. 

И вдруг совершенно неожиданно приехал он. Мы все были шокированы. Я, признаться, испугался. Он не раз давал мне понять, что присутствие на этой квартире кого-либо кроме нас двоих нежелательно. Тем более, раз он приехал – нетрудно догадаться, что ему нужно. Ясно, что гости его не могли порадовать в такой момент.

Но он не выглядел ни удивлённым, ни рассерженным. 

– Какие люди, – усмехнулся он. И, окинув стол взглядом, поинтересовался, какого чёрта я морю гостей голодом. 

Пока я суетился, соображая, что бы поставить на стол в качестве закуски, оказалось, что он привёз ещё выпивки – «Домой вёз, да не довезу, чёрт с ней». А ещё выяснилось, что именно у меня он хранит неприкосновенный запас марихуаны, к которому, впрочем, сегодня можно прикоснуться. 

Вот уж тут я реально почувствовал себя так, будто мы – в законном браке. Это было удивительно приятно, и я видел, что ему это тоже нравится. 

– Уютно у вас, – сказал Ари. Ещё бы – я на стол почти всё содержимое холодильника вывалил.

– Это всё его заслуга, – кивнул в мою сторону Йохан. – Я в быту кретин. 

Я улыбался, хотя и знал, что он зря на себя наговаривает. Хотелось, чтобы он обнял меня – сейчас, при них, чтобы назвал меня своим. Но он сделал по-другому, проще, незаметнее и лучше. Когда я в очередной раз наклонился, чтобы поставить ещё что-то на стол, он едва ощутимо коснулся кончиками пальцев моей шеи, задев золотую цепочку, которую он мне подарил. Точно такая же блестит на его шее. Я, будто случайно, коснулся щекой его волос. Всё, этого нам хватило. 

В этот вечер мне казалось, что Кайзера не существует. Что он умер, уехал, пропал, словно его и не было. 

Мы все пили. Беззаботно и самозабвенно. Йохан очень активно подливал побольше Ари и Дику – трудно не понять, с какой целью.

Вскоре они захмелели ещё сильнее, Хаан уже лез к Дику с объятиями и поцелуями, тот отбивался, но весьма вяло. Было видно, что он тоже хочет этого, но наше присутствие его ещё смущало. 

Рууд стал мрачен, уставился в стену. Йохан сидел между ним и мной. Сначала он насмешливо поглядывал на Крола, а потом вдруг наклонился к нему и зашептал ему что-то на ухо. Рууд расхохотался странным, истеричным смехом, уронил косяк на пол, я еле успел подобрать, пока чего не вышло. Надеялся, что пока я буду под столом, Йохан поймает меня за волосы и уже не выпустит, но он на редкость хорошо держал себя в руках. 

Когда я перестал тупо пялиться на Крола, а тот перестал ржать, мы наконец обратили внимание на нашу сладкую парочку – они уже целовались. Мы уставились на них. Едва ли кто-нибудь из нас видел раньше это со стороны (хотя что я знаю о Рууде? А о Йохане?). Я уже десять раз сказал и готов повторить ещё раз – это очень странная пара. Но смотрятся они потрясающе. Я просто не мог отвести от них взгляд. 

Рууд хотел что-то сказать, но Йохан прижал пальцы к его губам. Я приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть, как рука Ари скользит вниз по груди и животу Дика. Бесподобное, просто бесподобное было зрелище. Ван Дайк словно забыл, где они, глухо стонал в губы Ари. Я тихо сходил с ума.

Я не ручаюсь за подлинность своих дальнейших воспоминаний. Я не знаю, было ли это – или привиделось мне. Я ни за что не могу поручиться. 

Крол целовал пальцы Йохана. 

Хаан, однако, прекрасно понимал, что делает – или ему так казалось… Он встал позади Дика – тот, не поднимаясь, откинулся на него – и расстегнул его рубашку. Медленно, демонстративно. Он делал это для нас. Откровенно, напоказ. Ему нравилось, что мы смотрим. 

Рууд прижимал к губам ладонь Йохана, ни на секунду не отрывая глаз от нашей сладкой парочки. 

Ари обнял Дика сзади и начал покрывать поцелуями его шею, спускаясь к плечам. Его руки гладили грудь Дика. Ван Дайк стонал уже в голос. 

Я никогда не видел ничего более возбуждающего. Моим единственным желанием было сбросить одежду и присоединиться к ним, либо броситься к Йохану, только не это бездействие. 

Йохан знал это. Он не отнимал ладонь от губ Крола – тому было всё равно, кого ласкать – но его свободная рука скользнула по моему бедру, поднялась выше. В обычной обстановке я едва ли решился бы на такое, но тут я схватил его руку и положил прямо на свой член. Йохан улыбнулся. Ему нравилось владеть и мной, и Руудом одновременно. 

Тут Дик словно очнулся. Я не помню, сказал ли он что-нибудь или удалился с Ари молча, но они ушли в ванную. Я знал, что они будут там делать, я очень чётко видел, как в нашей ванной, которую я помню всю, до миллиметра, Хаан опускается перед ним на колени и берёт в рот. И в тот момент я мог объяснить любому, почему Дик так желанен даже при его не очень привлекательной внешности, и дело тут было не в алкоголе… Теперь я и сам этого не понимаю.

Йохан, проводив их взглядом, закурил и спросил Крола:

– Спишь с ними?

– С кем? – вытаращил глаза он.

– С ними, – кивнул Йохан в сторону ванной. – Обоими. Они же как туфли – хороши, только когда их двое. 

– А с чего ты взял? – поинтересовался Рууд. Он еле связывал слова.

Йохан рассмеялся. Он смеялся долго и красиво. Не знаю, как у него получается так. 

Всё путается в голове. Плохо помню. Возможно, всё это мне привиделось. 

Может быть, Рууд и не валялся у Йохана в ногах, умоляя вернуть ему Пита. «Тебе ведь он всё равно не нужен, зачем ты мучишь меня и его?» Может быть, он не целовал руки Йохана, не спрашивал с упорством сумасшедшего: «Чего ты хочешь? Чего ты от меня хочешь?» Возможно, он потом не пытался расстегнуть ремень Йохана, глядя на него снизу вверх и требовательно уточняя: «Этого? Этого хочешь?» А Йохан улыбался, отталкивая его. Наверное, это бред какой-то. 

Только отдельные фрагменты помню, картинка из них не складывается… К лучшему, наверное. 

Ари в объятиях Дика в полутёмном коридоре. Рууд… кажется, он был рядом с ними. Может быть, даже вместе с ними. 

Чьи-то руки, чей-то запах. Это не Йохан, не его прикосновения. 

Но Йохан тоже был – я помню его губы. Только он так целуется, только он так ласкает. Только он шепчет такие слова. Это просто не может быть кто-то другой.

«Прекрасный принц…» – он произносит это иначе, чем другие. 

Ещё что-то отпечаталось в памяти, но это я даже обдумывать не хочу. Нет. Такого не бывает. 

Но проснулся я рядом с Йоханом – можно сказать, на нём. Похоже, мы вырубились, как только кончили. В комнате было душно, пахло перегаром, потом и сексом. На моих губах засохла сперма Йохана. 

Обычно я люблю смотреть на него, когда он спит. Я так редко вижу его спящим. Но тут было не до того – меня едва хватило на то, чтобы погладить его по спутанным волосам, трясло меня ужасно. Должно быть, мы оба выглядели жутко. 

Когда он проснулся, я попытки с десятой смог ему приготовить чай. На еду было смотреть противно. Давно я так не напивался. Он, кажется, тоже. Хорошо, что с утра не надо было никуда спешить. 

– А где все? – спросил я, когда смог говорить.

Он ответил, что Рууд ушёл – хм, ушёл – вызвал такси и уехал раньше всех, а мы ещё пили. Для Ари с Диком такси вызывал уже сам Йохан, и это было глубокой ночью. А потом мы занялись сексом. Всё. 

Я верю ему. Я не могу не верить ему. Он сказал бы, если бы что-то было не так. 

Но сегодня в раздевалке я заметил на плече Ари точно такой же след, какой обычно остаётся от перстня Йохана. Спрашивать ничего, конечно, не стал. Просто принял к сведению и ещё раз попытался вспомнить ту ночь. Безуспешно. 

Чёрт, почему всё так непросто. 

3.11.1971.  
Крол так мил. Просто феноменально мил, тактичен, любезен. 

Поймал меня после тренировки, чуть ли не припёр к стене. Я уже решил, что будет домогаться – не столько ради меня, сколько для острых ощущений. Но вместо этого он спросил:

– Прекрасный принц, неужели ты не замечаешь, как шатается под тобой твой трон?

– О чём ты? – спросил я. 

– У Кройфа новый фаворит, – сообщил Рууд. 

– Да неужели?

– Ты что, действительно не в курсе? – рассмеялся он. 

– Ради всего святого, говори тише. 

– Что ж ты так? – продолжал издеваться он – слава богу, понизив голос. – Квартира-то не твоя, Кройф в любой момент может тебя оттуда вышвырнуть, как щенка…

– Рууд, слушай, – я уже не выдержал, – неужели нельзя просто всё объяснить?

– Желание Прекрасного принца – закон, – поклонился он. Мерзавец. – Так вот, твоим наследником станет Джонни Реп. Кройф обхаживает его очень интенсивно и откровенно, а ты узнаёшь об этом последним… Вот что значит отсутствие опыта.

– Что значит обхаживает? – тупо спросил я. 

– Обхаживает значит обхаживает, – очень понятно объяснил Крол. – Короче, если ты хочешь его удержать, тебе придётся постараться. 

А я в тот момент хотел только одного – заплакать. Ещё каких-то две недели – и нам будет год. Я уже расслабился и не ждал ничего такого, ну и как обычно – как только уверишься в собственной безопасности, что-нибудь такое да стрясётся. Это было как пыльным мешком по голове. 

– Я тебе не верю, – сказал я. Кажется, мой голос даже не очень дрожал. 

– Пойдём. 

Они были на автостоянке. Они о чём-то говорили. Джонни сидел на капоте автомобиля Йохана. А Йохан стоял рядом с ним. Они смеялись. Они смеялись, чёрт побери. И в глазах Джонни было это хреново обожание, такое знакомое. Слишком знакомое…

– Убедился? – спросил Крол мне в ухо. 

О, ещё бы.

Ну почему, почему именно он??? Чем он лучше меня? Я бы понял, если бы он был моложе – но мы ровесники. Ладно, если бы он был красавцем, но нет, у него совершенно обычное лицо. Да, возможно, симпатичный. Чем-то похож на Ари, чем-то на Кайзера. Его никак нельзя назвать красивым. Я бы понял всё – но то, что это Джонни, этот чёртов Джонни, который ничем не лучше меня, – это было слишком. 

А я ещё надеялся подружиться с ним, с этим Джонни. Просто подружиться, без всяких. Только для общения. Думал, что уже наладил с ним контакт. Новичок клуба, уроженец Амстердама, но ко мне вроде относился хорошо – не как к парню Кройфа, не как к провинциалу, выбившемуся вдруг из грязи в князи. Казалось, он уважает меня. Так нет же, хрен. 

Оттащив меня за угол, Крол увидел, что меня трясёт, и попытался обнять, но я шарахнулся от него – слишком хорошо знаю, чем обычно заканчиваются эти его «утешения». Я вывернулся из его рук и убежал в пустую раздевалку, забился там в самый дальний угол. Мне срочно нужно было выплакаться. 

И когда послышались шаги, я даже не отреагировал. Честно, мне было абсолютно плевать, кто и в каком состоянии меня найдёт. Перед глазами был этот Джонни с его счастливой улыбкой. Ну ещё бы. Подцепить Кройфа. Я тоже был тогда счастлив. 

Я как раз думал, что же я буду теперь делать, ведь без Йохана я никто. Я привык, что он всё решает за меня, что Костер всё время что-то подсказывает, а мне надо только играть и не задавать лишних вопросов. Привык жить, не замечая, сколько я трачу, прекрасно зная, что Йохан всё оплатит. На улице, конечно, не останусь, но… короче, я просто не смогу жить без Йохана. По тысячам причин. 

Но тут этот «кто-то», вошедший в раздевалку, подбежал ко мне и опустился на пол рядом со мной.

– Что случилось?

Я узнал Дика по голосу. Разглядеть сквозь слёзы я его едва ли смог бы. 

– Что стряслось? – он положил руку мне на плечо.

Но говорить я тоже не мог, поэтому просто уткнулся ему в грудь. Если бы я мог, я бы ему ответил, но перестать рыдать у меня не получалось. 

– Ну что же ты, – Дик обнял меня. – Тише, Прекрасный принц. Всё будет хорошо. А слёзы – это лишнее, любую проблему можно решить без них.

Поняв, что успокоить меня нереально, он помог мне подняться и уволок прочь из раздевалки. Я не помню, как мы добрались до его машины, кажется, почти бегом, словно преступники.

Он увёз меня на ту квартиру, которую они с Ари сняли для встреч. Когда он усадил меня на диван и принёс мне воды, я уже почти успокоился. Дик строго посмотрел мне в глаза и спросил:

– Так что у тебя стряслось, ты мне объяснишь или как?

Как только я попытался это озвучить, горло опять сдавило, но я всё-таки смог связать несколько слов, а Дик по ним восстановил ситуацию. Сказав: «Ну и дела», он сел возле меня, опять обнял и позволил выплакать остатки слёз.

– Тише, Прекрасный принц, – шептал он, гладя меня по волосам. – Твои слёзы дороже, чем они оба вместе взятые. 

«Прекрасный принц»… Не помню уже, кто первый назвал меня так, откуда вообще взялась эта дурацкая кличка, но прилипла она ко мне намертво. Я даже отзываюсь на неё. И она раздражает меня уже далеко не так, как раньше. Каждый имеет в виду что-то своё, когда зовёт меня так. И Дик не издевался, не смеялся надо мной. Он просто пытался меня успокоить и убаюкать. 

– Ты пьёшь виски? – спросил он.

Да я бы всё, что горит, выпил в тот момент. Алкоголь действительно помог расслабиться. Я, наверное, даже задремал на плече Дика, потому что не слышал, как пришёл Ари. 

– Господи… – Вот и всё, что смог сказать Хаан, когда увидел меня.

– Можно просто Йохан, – пробормотал я. Чувство юмора понемногу начало возвращаться.

Ари был совсем не рад меня видеть. Дик объяснил ему ситуацию, но это не слишком обрадовало Ари, он тут же утащил Дика в кухню поговорить. Впрочем, говорили они не слишком тихо, и я всё прекрасно слышал.

К счастью, у Хаана хватило ума не ревновать. Хотя… я не знаю, что сам подумал бы на его месте. 

– Как ты мог притащить его сюда? – выговаривал он Дику. – Если Кройф найдёт его у нас… 

– Во–первых, он не станет искать, – резонно возразил ван Дайк. – А даже если найдёт, что с того?

– Как – что с того? Ты же знаешь, как он относится к своим вещам и к тем, кто берёт их без разрешения! Он Кролу чуть карьеру не загубил!

– Блин, ему что, нельзя в гости пойти? – Мне вообще ничего нельзя, Дик. Только ты об этом мало знаешь. 

Да всё Дик прекрасно понимал. Просто свою оплошность не желал признавать.

– Одно дело, если бы он к тебе домой пришёл чаю выпить, и другое – если он внезапно оказался у нас на квартире, тем более, ты его увёз среди бела дня в своей машине… Дик, ну разве можно так?

Дик успокаивал его и уверял, что всё будет в порядке, но по его голосу я понял, что он сам в это не верит. Тогда я вышел к ним и предложил:

– Давайте я просто уеду домой. Не хочу вас подставлять.

Ари покраснел, начал извиняться, а Дик обнимал его сзади. Более трогательной пары я ещё не видел. Волей-неволей в красках представил, что может с ними сделать Йохан, если заподозрит, что я ездил к ним «развлечься», и стало страшно.

– Всё, ребят, спасибо за помощь, я поехал. 

– Никуда ты не поедешь, – заявил Дик. 

– Пусть едет, куда хочет! – сказал Ари.

– Глупостей натворит ещё…

– Он не ребёнок!

– А кто он? Если бы за тебя год думали другие люди, я бы посмотрел, сколько в тебе осталось бы самостоятельности…

Они в таком вот духе обсуждали меня и моё поведение, а я стоял, прислонившись к стене, и тихо выпадал в осадок. Нет, можно понять Дика, мне всего двадцать – ему уже двадцать пять, он на год старше Йохана, но всё равно, говорить обо мне, как о несмышлёныше… пусть даже из лучших побуждений…

– А с чего ты вообще взял, что Крол сказал правду? – вдруг обернулся ко мне Ари.

– Я их видел.

– Видел? И что они делали?

– Разговаривали…

– Я с тобой сейчас тоже разговариваю. И это не значит, что мы состоим в каких–то отношениях. 

– Слушай, не надо меня утешать. 

– Я и не пытаюсь! Но зачем верить Кролу на слово? – Хаан усадил меня на стул. – Успокойся и обдумай всё это.

Я бы обдумал, если бы мог. Но было больно даже представлять их вместе, не то что думать об их взаимоотношениях. Тем более, в такой обстановке. 

– Не будет он сейчас думать, – справедливо оценил моё состояние Дик. – Ему бы кофе. 

– У меня дома есть кофе. – Я попытался встать, но ван Дайк не позволил:

– Я тебе сварю. Подожди. 

– Ты рискуешь, – предупредил Ари. 

– Едва ли Кройф будет его искать, если он в самом деле с Джонни. 

– Дик…

– Если мы его отпустим, и с ним что-нибудь случится, я этого себе не прощу, понятно?

Ари смирился. Дик был так спокоен, что и я понемногу начал приходить в себя. Удивительно, как хорошо ван Дайк понимает меня… И предположить не мог. 

Потом они уговаривали меня не принимать всё это так близко к сердцу, пока не найдутся более убедительные подтверждения тому, что связь между Йоханом и Джонни всё-таки есть. Да какая разница, если ещё нет – значит, вот-вот будет. Теперь всё понятно, зачем Джонни ко мне в друзья набивался. Чтобы подобраться к Йохану. 

Стульев в кухне было всего два, Ари усадил Дика к себе на колени. Удивительно трогательная парочка. И мне абсолютно не было неловко смотреть на них. Понятно, что они просто ловят и сохраняют в памяти каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе, потому что они любят друг друга. И им можно только позавидовать. 

Я хотел взять такси до стадиона и забрать там мой автомобиль, но Дик был не в восторге от идеи, что я сяду за руль в таком состоянии. Было решено бросить машину на автостоянке, а меня отправить на такси. Ари, правда, явно не нравилось, что таксист, если его спросят, конечно, доложит, кого и где забирал.

– А мы его убьём, – спокойно и буднично ответил Дик.

Хаан подумал и отозвался:

– Нет, тогда проблем ещё больше будет. 

У них были вполне серьёзные лица.

Меня усадили в такси, взяв с меня слово, что я не буду делать глупостей, а позвоню, когда доеду, заварю себе хорошего крепкого чая и хотя бы попытаюсь обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.

Конечно, я позвонил им. А сразу после этого набрал номер Йохана, но ответила Данни, и пришлось бросить трубку – пусть думает, что это очередная восторженная фанатка. Данни хорошо скрывает эмоции, но я чувствую – она меня ненавидит. 

А я бы отдал всё, чтобы поменяться с ней местами.

И почему я не могу родить Йохану ребёнка? Это самое надёжное, чем можно его привязать к себе. Для него нет ничего дороже, чем его дети. Шанталь и тот, второй ребёнок, пока ещё не рождённый, которого Данни носит под сердцем. 

Господи, как мне хочется быть его женой. Появляться с ним на людях, целовать его, не таясь. Встречать его дома каждый день, а не когда ему приспичит. Рожать ему детей и заботиться о них. Проводить каждую ночь в одной постели с ним. 

Я бешено завидую Данни. Она знает это. 

Весь оставшийся день я ждал, что он позвонит. Я ждал весь вечер. И всю ночь. Он не позвонил. 

Чуть не разбил телефон со злости, но в последнюю секунду остановился – а вдруг. 

В три часа ночи я понял, что никакого «а вдруг» не будет. Слёз уже не осталось и эмоций тоже. Чёртов Джонни. Как я мог так хорошо думать о нём? Сам не понимаю…

В половине четвёртого раздался звонок. Это был Дик. Он велел мне ложиться спать. Странно, почему он тоже не спит?...

Сейчас половина пятого, и я всё ещё не могу заставить себя лечь. Сел и написал всю эту чушь. Если сейчас что-нибудь не произойдёт – я просто сойду с ума. 

Такие дикие мысли лезут в голову…

08.11.1971.  
Мне всё равно, что будет со мной дальше. Но почему-то я вообще ничего не чувствую, только устал страшно и голова болит. Думал, будет по-другому. Наверное, я ещё сам не верю. Сейчас попробую осмыслить.

Я действительно почти что подружился с Джонни, хоть и не знал его достаточно хорошо. И когда я пригласил его к себе выпить, он не только не удивился, но и охотно согласился. Официальной причиной было то, что мы слишком известны, чтобы появляться в барах, а пообщаться хочется. Да, конечно, ещё как хочется. 

Мы поехали ко мне. Я всю дорогу поглядывал на него, он даже спросил, в чём дело. Ни в чём. Я всего-навсего пытался понять, что в нём есть такого, чего нет во мне. И не понимал. Никогда не пойму. 

В единственной комнате нашей с Йоханом квартиры из мебели, на которую можно комфортно сесть, только кровать. Так как после тренировки больше всего хотелось просто вытянуть ноги, туда мы и уселись. Фото Йохана с тумбочки я убрал заранее. Почти ничто не напоминало о нём. 

Мы болтали ни о чём, я ни разу не задал ему даже какого-то наводящего вопроса. Говорили о кино, о музыке, о всякой ерунде. У него русые волосы, солнце красиво освещало их. Было очень солнечно, даже слишком. Я задёрнул шторы. 

Я не помню ни слова из того, что говорил ему. Он много смеялся и улыбался – у него приятная улыбка, когда он улыбается, меняется всё его лицо. Я даже на какое-то время усомнился в том, что Йохан действительно изменяет мне с ним… но это быстро прошло.

Помню, он спросил: «Разве ты куришь?» Почему же, пожал плечами я, с чего ты взял. «Тут пахнет табаком. Очень сильно». Я сказал, что курят мои друзья, которые бывают здесь. Других вопросов он не стал задавать. 

Я долго наблюдал за ним, за его мимикой и жестикуляцией, ища следы общения с Йоханом – от человека перенимаешь какие-то характерные жесты или интонации. И, услышав знакомую ноту в его смехе, я не стал долго гадать, откуда она пришла. 

Он был абсолютно расслаблен и уверен, что он в безопасности. Даже не сразу понял, что происходит – это хорошо, я не намного сильнее его физически. Возможно, даже слабее – но в тот момент это было неважно. 

Я повалил его на кровать лицом вниз, придавил своим весом, быстро связал ему руки – верёвку я положил в карман заранее. Столько раз прокручивал в воображении, как это будет, что действовал машинально, чётко, не думая. 

Сопротивляться и орать «Что ты творишь» Джонни начал уже поздно. Хорошо, что он не видел моего лица – странная улыбочка на губах застыла, я её чувствовал, но не мог ничего с ней поделать. Я прикрикнул на него, чтоб лежал спокойно – вот тут-то он и начал нервничать по-настоящему. 

Пришлось ударить его, но тут он вообще запаниковал, извивался так, что чуть не сбросил меня на пол. Нет уж, хрен. Я держал его крепко. 

Ещё несколько ударов головой об деревянную панель в изголовье кровати (по опыту знаю, это больно) и несколько по лицу – и он вроде бы успокоился. Конечно, надо было зафиксировать его получше, но уж чёрт с ним. Как получилось. 

Убедившись, что он хоть и не трепыхается, но в сознании, я начал раздевать его. Кажется, только тут до него дошло, что с ним будут делать. Он опять начал орать и пытаться освободиться. Только ножницы в моей руке поколебали его решимость. Представляю себе, чего он там вообразил, бедняжка. Мне надо было всего-навсего разрезать его рубашку. Хотелось поискать следы, которые Йохан оставил на его теле. 

Как ни странно, всё было почти чисто. Пара лёгких, но свежих царапин на спине. 

– Отпусти меня, – шипел Джонни. Я прервал его:

– Что это за царапины?

– Где, чёрт побери? Какая тебе…

– Большая. Вот здесь и здесь. – Я проследил их пальцами.

– Не помню… Не видел я их… Слушай, слезь с меня уже! Чего тебе надо? – «Как же долго до тебя доходит», – подумал я. 

Кажется, он кричал что-то в таком духе. Но я его словно не слышал. Ещё некоторое время пытался выбить из него правду, но он не шёл на контакт. Видимо, догадывался, что это его не спасёт, а только усугубит его положение. 

Его джинсы я не стал разрезать – подумалось: «А в чём он домой пойдёт?» Поэтому я их решил просто стянуть с него. Когда мои руки проскользнули под него и расстегнули ремень, затем молнию, ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Как он только не обзывал меня, вспомнил, наверное, все ругательства, какие только знал. Жаль, что нельзя было связать ему ноги. Проблемно было его удержать и стащить с него джинсы. 

Когда он лежал передо мной совсем уже голый, на ошмётках своей искромсанной рубашки, его трясло. Ему было страшно. Должно быть, он решил, что попал к маньяку, насильнику и убийце. Ну не всё же сразу, Джонни. Бывает, что это разные люди. 

– Йохан, пожалуйста, не надо, – шептал он – то ли у него голос пропал, то ли понял, что это бесполезно. – Не делай этого. Пожалуйста, нет. 

– Не дёргайся, больнее будет, – честно предупредил его я. 

Но настоящее удивление было ещё впереди. Раздвинув его ягодицы и нащупав отверстие, я обнаружил, что он там совсем узкий, значит, ещё не растянут. Он был девственник. 

– Ты что, ещё не давал? – пробормотал я с таким презрением, что он вздрогнул, будто ему в лицо плюнули. – Не трахали тебя ещё?

– Нет… – прошептал он, хотя на этот вопрос как раз мог бы не отвечать. 

Этот факт изумил меня. И тут же представилось невозможное: значит, он ни разу не был снизу, то есть Йохан позволял ему… 

Это было уже слишком. К счастью для Джонни, полностью контроль над собой я не потерял, я слишком хладнокровен для этого. Конечно, я не остановился и довёл дело до конца. 

Но тратить на него смазку я всё равно посчитал ненужной роскошью. Протолкнул в него пальцы так. Он орал как резаный. Надо было заткнуть ему рот, но мне нравилось слушать его вопли. Наверное, ему было очень больно – это всегда болезненно, когда тебя растягивают, да тут ещё и без смазки. Опять отборные ругательства, просьбы, угрозы… Потом – просто крики.

Однако я прекрасно понимал, что смазка всё-таки понадобится, иначе мне будет чуть ли не больнее, чем ему, а Джонни уже немало намучился. И перед тем, как войти в него членом, я его подготовил. Он уже почти не дёргался, даже не понимая, наверное, что я с ним делаю.

Но когда я начал в него входить, у него снова прорезался голос. Хотелось закончить с этим поскорее, хотя тело у него красивое и задница тоже хороша. На его щеках блестели слёзы. Он плакал то ли от боли, то ли от унижения, то ли от всего сразу. 

– А что же Йохан тебя ни разу не трахнул? – спросил я, притормозив ненадолго. – Ты оказался таким неуступчивым? Или у него на тебя просто не встал?

– Да о чём ты… – пробормотал он.

– Ну как же, милый. О Кройфе. Вы что, дальше поцелуев не зашли?

– У меня с ним ничего не было…

– Ещё и врёшь, – отметил я. – Как нехорошо – уводить чужих мужчин, да ещё и врать…

– Чего? – Он аж хныкать перестал. – Так… так ты из-за него?

– Заткнись, – бросил я и продолжил. Ему пришлось опять закричать. 

Джонни ещё пару раз порывался высказаться, но несколько ударов отбили у него охоту к этому. Плачущий и стонущий, он казался почти хорошеньким. Я не без удовольствия довёл дело до логического завершения, кончил в него – по его лицу скользнула болезненная гримаса отвращения. 

Оставив его в комнате – он не издал ни звука, даже не пошевелился после моего оргазма – я ушёл в кухню, нашёл там полупустую пачку сигарет, забытую Йоханом, и закурил. Мне было интересно, что я буду чувствовать после того, как изнасилую Джонни. К моему удивлению, ничего, кроме усталости и брезгливости по отношению к этому пареньку, я не ощущал. Сидел и курил, уставившись в окно и аккуратно стряхивая пепел в пепельницу Йохана. Абсолютное равнодушие накрыло. Мне было по барабану, что будет дальше, хотя я совершил преступление, и Джонни имел полное право пойти в полицию и сдать меня им. Доказательствами я его снабдил. 

Но когда из комнаты донёсся голос Джонни «Развяжи меня, мне надо в душ», я понял, что в полицию он не пойдёт. И мне было наплевать, как он поведёт себя. Я развязал его, хотя он мог попытаться убить или покалечить меня. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он просто пошёл в душ. 

Мне даже смотреть на него не хотелось, поэтому я вернулся в кухню.

– Чёртов ублюдок, – сказал он, едва выполз из ванной. – Что ты со мной сделал? Всё болит, я еле хожу!

– Пройдёт, – не оборачиваясь, сказал я и закурил новую сигарету. 

– Зачем было так? Если ты хотел этого…

– Уходи. 

Он помолчал пару секунд и добавил:

– Между мной и Йоханом никогда ничего не было. 

– Проваливай. 

Желание Джонни поговорить с человеком, который его только что изнасиловал, казалось мне извращённым и противоестественным в гораздо большей степени, чем мой поступок.

Чёрт, я думал, что после этого буду чувствовать себя очень крутым либо последней мразью. Но я не чувствовал себя никак, и это раздражало. 

– Сволочь ты, – бросил Джонни на прощание, надев куртку прямо на голое тело. 

Я только усмехнулся, не глядя на него. Он захлопнул дверь. 

А я сидел и ждал. Точно знал – дальше что-то будет, только непонятно было, что именно. 

Йохан приехал через несколько часов, когда совсем стемнело. Не уверен даже, пошевелился ли я хоть раз за это время. 

Думал, он ударит меня. Думал, будет бить. Но он просто зашёл в кухню, даже не сняв пальто, включил свет (я зажмурился), остановился возле меня и тихо спросил:

– Ну и что ты натворил?

Я молчал. 

– Ты понимаешь, какие неприятности у нас будут? – сказал он ещё тише. – Какого чёрта ты изнасиловал этого мальчишку?

– Ты с ним спишь? – спросил я.

– Это ещё что за хрень? – нахмурился Йохан. – С чего ты взял?

– Ты сблизился с ним. Вы общались. Я видел вас на автостоянке. И потом, о вас говорят…

– Кто говорит?

– Крол…

– Дьявол, Йохан! Нашёл кому верить! – Он достал сигареты из кармана, закурил. – Рууд слетел с катушек, когда они с Питом расстались, вот и накручивает теперь других… Неужели нельзя было спросить у меня прямо?

– Будто ты сказал бы правду…

– Ты что, мне не веришь? – затянувшись, спросил он.

Помолчав, я ответил:

– Верю. 

– Тогда какого чёрта? Представляешь, какой скандал – новичок «Аякса» изнасилован Неескенсом на квартире Кройфа! 

Мда, конфетка для журналюг. 

– У тебя правда ничего с ним не было? – прошептал я.

– Конечно, радость моя. Что ты. Как я могу променять тебя на какого-то Джонни, а? Сам подумай. 

Я обнял его и прижался щекой к его животу. Он гладил меня по волосам. От него пахло одеколоном и спокойствием. 

– И что будет теперь? – тихо спросил я. 

– На твоё счастье этот Джонни повёл себя, как гордый идиот. Идти в полицию он не хочет – боится, что это всё станет достоянием общественности. Он мог начать шантажировать нас, мог погубить нас обоих, но вместо этого он приехал ко мне и тупо пожаловался. Я сказал, что разберусь, а ты получишь по заслугам. – Он сильно сжал мои волосы в руке, я застонал. – Извинился за тебя. Наговорил ему, что у тебя, вероятно, трудный период в жизни и ты не совсем психически нормален. Предлагал ему деньги, но он, конечно, отказался. Немного удалось ему в карман куртки закинуть, скорее всего, вернёт, дурень… Короче, головной боли у меня было до чёрта. И ты за это заплатишь. 

– Прости. 

– Одним «прости» тут не отделаешься, мой Прекрасный принц. 

Я посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Йохан был божественно красив в этот момент. 

– Я искуплю свою вину.

– Так-то лучше. – Он положил сигарету в пепельницу и протянул мне пропахшую табаком руку для поцелуя, другой рукой продолжая терзать мои волосы. Было больно, но я уже привык к этому. Я прижал его ладонь к губам. 

– Теперь он всё о нас знает, – задумчиво сказал Йохан. – Возможно, это и к лучшему. 

– Почему? – спросил я, перестав покрывать поцелуями его руку.

– Я хотел, чтобы он был наш. Ты чуть всё не испортил. Но теперь он точно будет наш. 

– Зачем он нам?

– Потом узнаешь. – Он отнял у меня свою ладонь и снова вложил в свои узкие губы сигарету. – А сейчас сними с меня пальто, мне уже жарко. 

Ах да, конечно. Что-то я замешкался. 

– Обещай мне, что таких выходок больше не будет, – сказал он, пока я снимал с него пальто. – Не все люди такие дураки, как Джонни. Мы могли крупно попасть.

– Обещаю, – отозвался я, пристроив его пальто на вешалку.

– Обещай, что будешь держать себя и свои инстинкты под контролем.

– Обещаю.

– И что не будешь верить всяким идиотским слухам обо мне, а будешь прямо спрашивать, так это или нет. 

– Обещаю.

– Вот и славно, послушный мальчик. Сними с меня ботинки. Кстати, тебе что, нравится насиловать невинных юношей?

– Уже не уверен, – пробормотал я, расшнуровывая его правый ботинок. 

– Слава богу. Эта услуга стоит дороже, чем многие другие извращения. Почти всё остальное можно купить… И если тебе чего-то захочется – только скажи. В этом городе можно устроить практически всё. 

– Я подумаю.

– Не спеши, подумай хорошо. Пока ты наказан.

– Да, Йохан. 

Он замолчал ненадолго, наблюдая, как я снимаю с него второй ботинок. 

– И как тебе наш Джонни?

– Тело хорошее, – ответил я. – Но пока ничего особенного. Я всё сам сделал. 

– Да, я видел, ты связал ему руки. Он показывал мне синяки на запястьях. Их будет трудно замаскировать, ещё труднее – объяснить… Так вот, тебе нравится связывать?

Я посмотрел на него слегка игриво – это я умею. 

– Конечно. 

– А быть связанным?

«Ох, ещё бы!» – чуть не закричал я, но сдержался и только кивнул.

– Я учту. – И снова ладонь к моим губам. 

А потом был секс на той же самой кровати, прямо на ошмётках рубашки Джонни. Сознавая, как я виноват перед ним, я ублажал Йохана, делал всё, как он любит. Кажется, он был мной доволен. 

Он только что ушёл. Сказал прибраться в квартире, выпить грамм двести чего покрепче и лечь спать. Но я удивлён своим спокойствием, честное слово. Ведь то, что я сделал – это преступление, это просто отвратительный поступок. Никогда бы не подумал, что преступник может быть так спокоен. Наверное, это из-за того, что Йохан всё уладил. Но и пока я ничего не знал, мне было тоже всё равно. Странно. 

Перечитал всё это. Никаких новых эмоций не прибавилось. Чёрт с ним, я слишком устал на сегодня для угрызений совести, если она у меня вообще есть. Если о чём я и сожалею, то только о том, что доставил Йохану столько ненужного беспокойства. Отдал бы всё, чтобы он сейчас был здесь.

От его поцелуев болят губы, и это напоминает о нём намного лучше, чем его фото. 

11.11.1971.  
Рууд не перестаёт меня удивлять. После всей этой истории я старался вообще с ним не разговаривать. Скажет ещё очередную гадость, от которой у меня башню снесёт, ну его нафиг. 

Однако он сам ко мне подошёл – ладно бы, после тренировки, так нет, надо было прямо с утра – отвёл в сторонку и заявил, что я мразь, ублюдок и редкостная тварь. Слава богу, Джонни при этом не присутствовал. Йохан равнодушно на нас посмотрел и пошёл дальше с Питом. Как молодожёны, ей-богу, счастливые и довольные жизнью, им вообще всё до лампочки, когда они ходят вот так едва ли не в обнимку. Ужасно. 

А когда я его спросил, на каком основании он сделал данные выводы, он мне чуть не врезал, но сдержался. Сказал, что знает всё про Джонни. Откуда? Впрочем, от Рууда невозможно что-либо скрыть, если привяжется и потребует объяснить, откуда, к примеру, взялись вот эти вот следы на запястьях. Тем более, Джонни сейчас в растрёпанных чувствах и вполне может совершать нелогичные поступки. 

Конечно, я послал Рууда к чёрту, сказав, что если у кого и есть право устраивать мне разбор полётов, то точно не у него. Прямым текстом направил его к Йохану, если есть ко мне какие-то претензии, хотя это и не его дело.

– Ты что, вообще не собираешься отвечать за свои поступки? – поинтересовался Крол. 

– А зачем, если за них готов ответить кто-то другой? – усмехнулся я. 

Понимаю, что это было очень нагло, но с Кролом иначе нельзя. Он совсем борзой стал. Рууд ещё пытался мне что-то такое внушить о моих отсутствующих совести и чести, говорил, что бедняга теперь по рукам пойдёт, раз его уже трахали, но тут подошёл Джонни и оттащил его, извинившись передо мной за беспокойство. 

Секунды две мы с Джонни смотрели друг другу в глаза. И я понял, что снова смогу с ним общаться, для этого нужно совсем чуть-чуть постараться. Йохан обещал позвать его с нами в бар. Надо будет заговорить с ним. Пусть поймёт, что ему ничто не угрожает, решит, что в тот день это был не я. Не тот я, с которым он имел дело до того случая. 

Короче, на тренировке думал в основном об этом, пытаясь поймать взгляд Джонни и хотя бы улыбнуться ему. Лишь бы не смотреть на Йохана и Пита. Почему он считает, что это в порядке вещей, что так и должно быть? Но если я не хочу его потерять – говорить с ним об этом нельзя. 

Джонни ни разу даже не взглянул в мою сторону. Пенальти отрабатывал в отвратительном настроении. Похоже, без помощи Йохана тут ничего не получится. 

Честное слово, я не понимаю, как Йохан умудряется контролировать нас всех. На поле и вне его. Все его слушаются. Во время матча он руководит нами – мастерски руководит, никто даже и не думает сделать что-то против его воли, хотя капитан формально Кайзер. А когда матч заканчивается и мы отмечаем победу (в этом сезоне мы почти не проигрываем), все остаются во власти Йохана. Пока он в комнате, пока мы видим и слышим его, он может делать с нами всё что захочет. Мало кто осознаёт это, но я-то вижу.

Мало кто может ему сопротивляться. Разве что Дик. Рууд может, если захочет, но ему это невыгодно, поэтому после тренировки подошёл ко мне, извинился и, отловив Йохана, уточнил, идём ли мы все в бильярд на этой неделе. Кайзер может дать ему отпор, но влюблён в него слишком сильно… Хоть я и ненавижу его, но когда они стоят рядом – невысокий хрупкий Йохан и рослый красавец Кайзер за его спиной – и Йохан что-то рассказывает нам, смеётся, а Пит просто улыбается – ими невозможно не любоваться.

Дик… Надо позвонить ему, я обещал. 

13.11.1971.  
Может быть, это и странно, что мы с Диком подружились. Именно подружились, без всяких. Мне нравится говорить с ним, слушать его. Обычно я не люблю, когда кто-то – кроме Йохана и Костера, конечно – учит меня жить, а от него с радостью принимаю любые советы. С ним интересно. Он относится ко мне, как к несмышлёному мальчишке, хотя всего на пять лет старше меня. Но такое отношение мне даже нравится. 

Я звоню ему, часто звоню. Его жена уже узнаёт меня по голосу. Как-нибудь зайду к ним в гости. 

Приходится общаться и с Ари, он немного раздражает меня, но ничего, ради Дика потерплю. Никогда не думал, что с ним будет так интересно. Но после того, как он забрал меня тогда из раздевалки, я совсем по-другому к нему отношусь.

15.11.1971.  
Вот этот день и настал. Мы вместе уже год. 

Йохан обещал мне, что мы проведём этот день вдвоём, я боялся поверить ему – слова для него вообще ничего не значат, но он устроил так, что мы действительно почти не разлучались сегодня. 

Цветы от него. Его подарки. Я смотрю на всё это, и я совершенно счастлив. Хотя едва ли для меня что-то может быть более ценно, чем его вещи, которые он оставляет здесь – одежда, зажигалки, сигареты. 

Но этот день был бесподобен. Сейчас я помню его всей кожей, ощущаю его всем телом. Его вкус, его запах. Я готов говорить о нём постоянно. Хочу всегда так чувствовать его. 

Не знаю, как пересказать всё то, что я сейчас чувствую. Давно уже не был так счастлив, хочу как-то поймать это счастье, но оно так быстро ускользает… Знаю, как я буду тосковать по этому дню потом, когда сбудутся все мои дурные предчувствия… Но сегодня, зная, что завтра я буду в его доме, и мы будем праздновать день рожденья Шанталь, я так хочу думать, что это счастье вечно.

Он говорил о Барселоне. Он обещал мне этот город, снова и снова обещал. Сейчас я верю ему – рано или поздно мы будем в Барселоне. 

Сегодня он позволял мне всё. Я сходил с ума от него. Снова и снова вспоминаю, как повалил его сегодня на кровать, как раздевал его, как шептал ему что-то такое безумное, а он говорил какие-то пошлости, они так возбуждают. Я взглядом спросил у него разрешения, и он кивком позволил мне. Он редко разрешает мне быть сверху, но сегодня не смог отказать. Я старался быть с ним поаккуратнее, но было очень трудно сдержать себя. Он сказал: «Сейчас делай со мной всё, что хочешь», и после этого (да плюс сколько мы выпили) меня ничто не могло удержать. 

Обладать им. Это слишком заманчиво, чтобы можно было отказаться хотя бы от иллюзии этого. 

Я делал всё, что он хотел от меня. Ласкал его ртом так, как он любит. Целовал его везде. Обожаю его тело. 

Я не смогу жить без него. Впрочем, едва ли когда-нибудь придётся. 

28.11.1971.  
Интересно события развиваются. 

Наш круг расширился на одного человека – Джонни теперь присоединяется к нам, когда мы едем играть в бильярд, когда ходим в кино. Иногда Йохан приглашает и Ари с Диком, но это вовсе не значит, ему нравится их общество, – просто без них нельзя. Они пользуются авторитетом в команде, с ними надо дружить. 

Наладить отношения с Джонни оказалось нетрудно. Уже после пары встреч (одной из которых был его день рожденья, отпразднованный нами в баре) я позвонил ему, и мы очень мило поболтали. Зла он на меня не держит, даже странно. Хорошо Йохан ему мозги промыл. Словом, теперь мы общаемся так, будто ничего и не произошло. 

Мне не нравится постоянное напряжение между Йоханом и Диком. Совсем не нравится. Если Йохан узнает, что мы подружились (ну конечно, узнает, как он может не узнать), он едва ли обрадуется. Боюсь, как бы он не запретил нам поддерживать знакомство. Дик о нём и так не лучшего мнения, скептически относится к его таланту манипулятора, а если Йохан вклинится между нами, то всё может обернуться совсем плохо. Дик вполне разумен, но принципиален. 

Ещё из нашей компании к Дику хорошо относится Рууд. Крол видит людей насквозь и сразу понимает, кому можно верить, а кому нет.

Момент истины будет на Рождество, когда Йохан соберёт всех у себя. Тогда и посмотрим, кто придёт, а кто не явится…

Чёрт, я хотел сказать вообще о другом. На днях ночевали на базе, с нашим нынешним тренером это одно удовольствие. Более либерального человека, чем Штефан, трудно найти. Михелс штрафовал даже за то, что мы резались в покер днём вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, а Штефан нас фактически предоставляет самим себе. Полагает, что мы и сами заинтересованы в соблюдении режима – так и есть, стараемся не нарушать.

В общем, вечером я возвращался из гостиной в свою комнату. Удивлялся ещё, где это Крола черти носят, он игрок умелый и азартный, даже скучновато без него было. Дёрнул дверь нашей комнаты – заперто. Полез за ключом. 

Тут дверь приоткрылась, и в коридор выскользнул полуголый Рууд. Я обалдел. Ну неужели свершилось чудо, и Крол кого-то подцепил, точнее, кто-то подцепил Крола? Вообще, он парень видный, красивый, мощный, на него многие заглядываются, но он очень разборчив, как это ни странно. 

– Слушай, будь другом, – зашептал он, – погуляй где-нибудь. 

– Кто у тебя там? – Я думал, лопну от любопытства. Кому же всё-таки повезло???

– Ну неважно, неважно! – Ему хотелось только спровадить меня поскорее. – Это не Пит, если тебя интересует, свободен ли Йохан.

– Нет, меня интересует только то, кто же там у тебя. 

– Йохан, я тебя умоляю, свали в туман. И, если тебе не трудно, до утра где-нибудь перекантуйся. Ну пожалуйста. Его было нелегко уломать. 

– С ума сошёл? – возмутился я. – Куда ж я пойду? Сами валите к нему в комнату!

– Да у него сосед!

– Да у тебя тоже! Выпихните его соседа к нам, а сами идите к нему!

– Он не выпихнется! У него не такое доброе сердце, как у тебя! И вообще, может, дама хочет сохранить инкогнито, а я же истинный джентльмен и всё такое…

Я чуть не расхохотался. В одних джинсах, с растрёпанными своими патлами Рууд походил на джентльмена меньше всего. Но во мне затеплилась надежда, что, если Крол перестанет страдать от хронического недотраха, то снова станет милым и адекватным человеком. А ночь и в самом деле можно где-нибудь пересидеть. 

– Ладно, – уступил я. – Но будешь должен.

– Само собой! Прекрасный принц, позвольте вашу руку…

– И расскажешь всё потом. – Я охотно разрешил ему прикоснуться губами к моей ладони. Жаль, никому не приспичило выскочить в коридор в этот момент. 

Он поклялся, что всё изложит утром, и вернулся в комнату, а я задумался, куда же теперь пойти. Йохан эту ночь проведёт с Кайзером, едва ли они будут рады мне. Оставались только Ари и Дик. Может быть, это и нагло, но со мной тоже обошлись не лучшим образом. 

Они ещё не спали, когда я постучался к ним. Дик впустил меня, я рассказал им, в чём дело, и минут пять мы гадали, кому же достался наш неуступчивый Крол. Был велик соблазн пройтись по комнатам и выяснить, кого не хватает. Ари предложил делать ставки, но отчего-то ни у меня, ни у Дика не было желания высказывать, что мы думаем по этому поводу. 

Я долго извинялся, что так вломился к ним.

– Пустяки, – отмахнулся Дик. – Всё равно этой ночью мы планировали поспать. 

Судя по лицу Ари, это было не совсем так. Но раз уж я пришёл, можно было не сомневаться – Дик никуда меня не отпустит. 

Мы потрепались ни о чём, пока Дик не посмотрел на часы и не заявил, что пора бы ложиться спать. Он уступил мне свою кровать, сам лёг к Ари. Было ужасно неловко. Я прекрасно понимал, каково это – лежать в одной постели с любимым человеком, хотеть его и… Короче, я отвернулся к стене, закрыл глаза и поклялся себе, что даже если что-то услышу – смущать их не буду. Но, похоже, они действительно спали…

Я слушал их дыхание, чувствовал запах Дика от подушки и простыней, и совсем ненадолго, только на эту ночь я словно был в их мире. Он совершенно не похож на тот, к которому меня приучил Йохан. 

Утром я поблагодарил хозяев комнаты и смылся пораньше – уж очень интересно было, кого же принимал ночью Рууд. Как можно тише отпер дверь нашей комнаты и увидел их – они ещё мирно спали в кровати Крола. 

Я даже не очень удивился. Наверное, этого следовало ожидать. Конечно, рядом с Руудом спал Джонни. И смотрелись они прелестно. Оба такие растрёпанные, такие обессиленные, такие счастливые. Я стоял рядом и смотрел на них, с удивлением думая, что я ведь спал с обоими этими мужчинами, могу представить их вместе, представить, каким был их секс.  
Джонни так трогательно положил голову на грудь Крола. Замечательная пара. 

Рууд проснулся от моего взгляда, чуть застенчиво улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам. Я кивнул, смущать Джонни мне вовсе не хотелось – пришлось уйти в ванную. Из-за двери слышались их приглушённые голоса. 

Лишь бы у них всё сложилось. Они будут хорошей парой. 

2.12.1971.  
Годовщина у Йохана и Данни. Я поздравил её по телефону. Она поблагодарила – очень вежливо, но я-то знаю, она никогда не перестанет меня ненавидеть. Наверное, так надо.

Трепались с Джонни. Теперь, когда они с Руудом нашли друг друга, общаться с ним стало гораздо легче. Он даже признался мне, что давно заглядывался на Крола, но из-за того, что наш Рууд в этом сезоне производил впечатление заносчивого, презрительного и довольно-таки сволочного типа (совершенно непохоже на того Крола, каким он был раньше), не знал, как к нему подступиться. Поняв, что Рууд в компании Йохана, попытался наладить контакт с самим Кройфом, чтобы оказаться в одной тусовке с Кролом. Чёрт, как же всё просто оказалось! 

Рууд выглядит вполне довольным жизнью. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть – и вернётся прежний Крол, душа компании. Не отпускает Джонни от себя ни на секунду, они просто неразлучны. Он, кстати, сдержал обещание, рассказал мне во всех подробностях, как соблазнял Джонни – догадываюсь, это было нелегко. Наверняка всё было совсем не так, но, по его словам, всё выглядело очень мило и романтично. 

Словом, ещё чуть-чуть – и жизнь наладится. 

Сезон мы проводим блестящий. Осталось только разобраться с отношениями в коллективе.  
Кажется, мы с Йоханом пока справляемся.

26.12.1971.  
Так незаметно пролетело время до Рождества. 

Вчера почти все мы были в гостях у Йохана, даже Пит приехал. Не было только Дика. Но его и не приглашали. 

Данни побыла с гостями недолго – совсем скоро она родит Йохану второго ребёнка. Пока она сидела с нами, Йохан не отходил от неё, держал её за руку, целовал. Он просто молится на неё. Всё бы отдал, чтобы быть на её месте. 

Рууд и Джонни приехали вместе, они совершенно не стесняются своего счастья. Когда остались только свои, ладонь Джонни тут же оказалась в руке Рууда. И он так свысока посмотрел на Пита, но взгляд пропал даром, Кайзер почти ни на кого, кроме Йохана, и не смотрел. Джонни всё ещё улыбается Рууду такой несмелой улыбкой, будто до сих пор не может поверить своей удаче. Чёрт, он просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. И в нём было что-то такое, на что клюнул Крол. Наверное, если бы я был свободен, Рууд мог бы достаться и мне. Но зачем он мне-то?

Конечно, был в доме Йохана и его брат, Хенни. Он тоже не сводил взгляда с Йохана. Я очень хорошо отличаю тривиальные взгляды от тех, которые что-то значат. И во взгляде Хенни было не восхищение успешным братом. И даже не зависть – она была бы вполне понятна.

Когда Йохан отлучился покурить на веранду, я увязался за ним. Мы стояли в полумраке, Йохан усмехнулся и притянул меня к себе. После быстрого поцелуя он закурил. Я тихо сказал что-то о Хенни, Йохан грустно улыбнулся.

– Он учил меня целоваться, когда мне было пятнадцать, – сказал Йохан.

Я удивился. Не сколько самому факту, сколько тому, что Йохан рассказывает мне это.

– Я очень переживал, что не умею, – продолжал он. – А он как-то раз пришёл со свидания… ты же видел его, Хенни красавчик, он всегда нравился девушкам… и стал рассказывать, как провожал её и они целовались у подъезда. Я грустно сказал, что, чёрт возьми, не умею ещё. И он предложил меня научить. Я согласился.

– И как? – затаив дыхание, спросил я.

– Странные были ощущения, – признался Йохан. – Хотя не скажу, что не понравилось. У нас была общая спальня, и мы часто… тренировались по вечерам. И я понимал, что это неправильно, что мы не должны этого делать, но Хенни говорил, что мне надо ещё поучиться, и я думал, что он прав. И кроме того… сам понимаешь, это заводило. 

Ещё бы. Одному пятнадцать, другому семнадцать. Самое время для гормонального взрыва.

– Однажды мы увлеклись, – сказал Йохан. – Мы сидели на моей кровати, было лето, был жаркий, душный вечер, на нас ничего, кроме трусов, и не было. Мы целовались очень… слишком страстно. Я почти ничего не соображал уже. У меня встал, у него тоже. Хотелось только одного – разрядки… Наверное, если бы он предложил секс, я бы согласился. Чёрт, но мы были ещё совсем мальчишки. Вряд ли у нас что-нибудь получилось бы… Тогда он положил мою руку на свой член, а сам стал ласкать меня… Ни на секунду не отрывался от моих губ, чтобы заглушить стоны… Понимаешь, это было уже не удовольствием, а необходимостью. 

Я кивнул. Я прекрасно понимал, о чём он, но всё равно мне стало не по себе, когда я представил, как Йохан, ещё такой юный и несмышлёный, целуется с собственным братом в душной спальне их маленького дома.

– Мы кончили в ладони друг друга, – быстро затянувшись, сказал Йохан. – И когда это безумие прошло, нам стало очень стыдно. С тех пор мы больше не целовались. Никогда. Но доверие осталось. Мы всё друг другу рассказывали… Когда он прибежал рассказать мне о своей первой женщине, я побоялся, что он и этому решит меня научить, но он ограничился словами. И я ему тоже всё рассказывал. И о первой женщине… и о первом мужчине.

Я вздрогнул.

– Да, у нас вообще не было секретов друг от друга. И о тебе он тоже знал. – Йохан вздохнул. – Я ему выкладывал всё, пока не узнал, что он рассказывает всё это моему тестю. 

– То есть, это от него Костер узнал, что я живу у тебя? – изумился я.

– От кого же ещё.

– Зачем он это делал???

– Не знаю, – раздражённо бросил Йохан. – Видимо, Кор хорошо платил ему. 

Не только поэтому, я сразу понял. И теперь до меня дошло, почему Хенни смотрит на меня с такими же ненавистью, ревностью и завистью, с какими я смотрю на Данни. 

– Будь осторожней, – тихо сказал я. – Он на всё способен.

– Ха, он у нас с Кором в руках, – рассмеялся Йохан. – Весь его бизнес держится на нас. Он не рискнёт с нами ссориться.

Но, возможно, отплатит в будущем.

Меньше всего мне хотелось портить настроение Йохану на Рождество, поэтому я просто обнял его. 

Когда мы возвращались в гостиную, заметили в тёмном углу коридора Рууда и Джонни. Так горячо целуются. Длиннющие каштановые волосы Рууда закрывают лицо Джонни, спадают на его собственные светлые волосы. Красивое сочетание, его нельзя передать словами. 

– Нравятся? – шепнул мне на ухо Йохан.

Так он обычно спрашивает о какой-нибудь вещи в витрине магазина. «Нравится? Купить тебе это?» Кажется, мне достаточно было попросить его – и они оба были бы в моём распоряжении. 

– Нравятся, – ответил я. – Но я хочу только тебя. 

Он усмехнулся, и его губы коснулись моей шеи. Он так любит провоцировать меня. Наверняка, самолично запихнув меня к ним в постель, с утра одним взглядом заставил бы почувствовать себя последней мразью.

Моё тело всегда безошибочно узнаёт его прикосновения. Другие тоже пытались так касаться меня, но только на его пальцы, его губы я всегда реагирую – даже прежде чем осознаю. Возможно, дело в его запахе. Но какая разница. Мои соски твердеют, как только его пальцы проскальзывают под мою одежду. Он болезненно сжимает их, щекочет, ласкает, а я дрожу в его руках, закусив губу до крови. Он наслаждается своей властью надо мной.

Я терял голову от его тепла, от его ласк, от выпитого шампанского, от тяжёлого дыхания увлечённых друг другом Джонни и Рууда в углу. 

– Трахни меня или убей, – взмолился я, когда его ладонь скользнула по моему животу. 

– Сначала первое, потом второе, – прошептал он, прикусив моё ухо. – Я не некрофил. 

И была тёмная комната, и он, заполняющий меня всего, абсолютно всего, пульсирующий во мне, заставляющий просить ещё и ещё, и огонёк его сигареты, и больно было, когда он целовал мои обветренные и искусанные губы, но мне всё равно это нравится. Вот такое у нас Рождество, чёрт возьми. 

А на рассвете он провожал Кайзера, и они целовались в его машине, знаю. Только я не спал во всём доме. Рууд с Джонни давно уехали трахаться на квартиру Крола, Ари укатил к жене, остальные ребята тоже разъехались отсыпаться. А мне было некуда ехать. Мой дом там, где Йохан. 

Он выпроводил и меня, но последним. И я курил в своей машине тайком вытянутую из его пачки сигарету. 

04.01.1972.  
Ох ты. Уже четвёртый день как семьдесят второй год. 

Сегодня сидел в кафе с Диком. Он взял меня за руку и требовательно спросил, что это. Чёрт, почему все так реагируют? Сигаретного ожога никогда не видели? Я сказал, что случайно ткнул в руку косяком, но он мне не поверил, похоже. 

Он долго не выпускал мою руку, а когда наконец выпустил, оказалось, что я сжал его ладонь ещё крепче, чем он – мою. Как-то странно всё. 

– Йохан и Костер тебя просто используют, – сказал Дик. – Йохан пользуется твоим телом и твоей любовью, Костер – твоим талантом, твоей известностью. Они прибрали к рукам все дела, связанные с твоим контрактом, твоими премиями – всем, что тебе платит клуб. Твой образ, твоё имя – этим тоже распоряжаются они. Из-за них ты навсегда останешься только приложением к Кройфу.

– А разве я достоин быть кем-то ещё? – улыбнулся я. – Я просто одарён, а он – гений.

– И только из-за этого ты позволяешь себя обворовывать?

– Я не понимаю, о чём ты, Дик, – возразил я. – Йохан и так оплачивает все мои расходы. Я ни в чём себе не отказываю, он покупает мне всё.

– Он тебе не муж, – резко сказал Дик. – У вас не может быть общих финансов. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас получаешь по контракту?

Я и знать не хочу. Даже если всё это правда – что изменится? Я уйду от Йохана? Никогда. Он имеет право брать столько моих денег, сколько сочтёт нужным, я всё равно никогда не смогу отплатить ему за счастье быть с ним. 

– Эх, Прекрасный принц… – вздохнул Дик. 

Он произносит это иначе, чем другие. Крол – насмешливо, Кайзер – презрительно, Джонни – с иронией, а он – почему-то – так, словно это моё настоящее имя. 

Дик пытается заботиться обо мне, спасибо ему за это. Йохан почти не спрашивал меня о родителях, о семье, родном городе, детстве, а Дик интересовался – он всегда выслушивает меня, о чём бы я ни говорил. 

Нам нечасто удаётся вот так вот посидеть вдвоём в каком-нибудь тихом кафе, но мы постоянно созваниваемся. Хорошо, что Дик есть в этом мире, что бы он ни говорил про Йохана. 

Интересно, если просто забинтовать руку, ещё больше народа будет спрашивать, в чём дело?

11.01.1972.  
Ну конечно, кто-то рассказал Йохану, что я общаюсь с Диком слишком много. Конечно, был неприятный разговор. 

Чёрт, почему всё так сложно? И почему всё так сложно у меня одного?

Йохан требовал, чтобы я пообещал, что больше мы с Диком не будем видеться наедине. Я пытался возразить, объяснить, что мы просто друзья – и ничего больше, что он очень интересный собеседник, что ничего криминального в наших редких встречах нет. Бесполезно, конечно. Йохан уверен, что Дик ненавидит его, и отчасти прав. Ненавистью это не назову, Дик не считает Йохана достойным таких сильных эмоций, это просто неприязнь. Но очень устойчивая…

Я не понимаю, просто не понимаю, с чего они так взъелись друг на друга. Бывает такая нелюбовь с первого взгляда, и у них именно она. Так обидно. Если бы Йохан невзлюбил Ари, всё было бы намного проще, но всё получилось так, как получилось.

Йохан спрашивал, что Дик говорил о нём. Я честно пересказал всё – врать Йохану бесполезно, он тут же просекает, что ему говорят не то. Конечно, он был в ярости. 

Он не кричал, не бил меня. Но его спокойствие было намного хуже и неприятнее. Только на одну секунду он сорвался и быстро успокоился. Его очень взбесило то, что я от него утаил какую-то сторону своей жизни. 

А ведь Дик – наш герой. Может, он и не гений футбола, но в атаке всегда пашет за троих. Кубок Чемпионов мы выиграли благодаря ему и Ари. Именно они забили тогда, и Йохан первым бросился в объятия Дика после того гола. Это было только для камер, для журналистов, для ярких снимков в завтрашних газетах. Йохан никогда не забывает о таких вещах – но это скорее привычка, чем обычное тщеславие. 

Дик тоже звезда, но известность не приносит никакого удовольствия, и выгоду он извлекать из неё не умеет, слишком скромный. Я пытался дать ему пару советов на этот счёт, но он говорит, что всем доволен, что ему ничего такого не нужно. 

Они с Йоханом – полная противоположность…

Не знаю, как, но я сумел ничего не пообещать Йохану. Я уже привык к Дику. Я не смогу без общения с ним, пусть даже останутся только телефонные разговоры. Он нужен мне. 

– Он убеждал тебя со мной расстаться? – спросил меня Йохан.

– Да, – признал я. 

– И что ты ответил?

– Правду. Что скорее сдохну. 

И он наконец-то улыбнулся моей любимой улыбкой, позволил упасть к его ногам и обнять его колени. 

25.01.1972.  
Сидели в комнате – я, Рууд и Джонни. Точнее, это я сидел на своей кровати и скромно читал книгу. Ну ладно, делал вид, что скромно читаю книгу. Джонни уютно разлёгся в объятиях Рууда, а Крол очень нежно и медленно целовал его в губы. Трудно было не залюбоваться, как Джонни млеет от прикосновений языка Рууда к своим губам. Да он и не отвечал почти, просто лежал и наслаждался. Я не так уж и много времени провожу в их компании, но, кажется, они только и делают что целуются. Они вообще разговаривают хоть когда-нибудь? Или они даже не пробовали???

Крол целовал его, гладил его тело, засунул уже руку ему под рубашку, при этом ещё и выразительно так на меня посмотрел, типа не пора ли мне. Ещё чего. Сколько можно выживать меня из комнаты. Я уже предлагал им поселиться вдвоём, но они почему-то не хотят. Должно быть, Рууд боится, что тогда Джонни ему быстро надоест.

Рууд делает вид, что абсолютно счастлив с ним, но я же знаю, что это не так. Он всё равно скучает по Кайзеру, так же печально смотрит ему вслед, когда Пит проходит мимо вместе с Йоханом. Пишет его имя на стекле и тут же стирает. Вот, наверное, поэтому и не хочет, чтобы с ним жил Джонни. Тогда у него не будет времени думать о Кайзере. 

Но к Джонни он всё равно относится бережно и трепетно. И это хорошо, иначе пришла бы моя очередь с ним серьёзно поговорить.

Рууд уже знает, как и где коснуться Джонни, чтобы он отозвался. У Джонни красивое гибкое тело, он весь изогнулся в руках Крола, прошептал что-то. Рууд посмотрел на меня уже почти с яростью.

– Ну и куда, куда я пойду? – честно спросил я. 

– Вытащи Дика из объятий Ари, Прекрасный принц, и погуляй с ним где-нибудь, – предложил Крол, расстёгивая рубашку Джонни. Тот вообще смотрел на меня полусонными глазами и молчал. 

– Ари мне и так со дня на день морду набьёт, – сообщил я. 

– Ну хоть есть за что? – трепетно поинтересовался Рууд. 

– Конечно, нет. 

– Ну и дурак, – пожал плечами Рууд и принялся целовать плечи Джонни. 

– Сам дурак, – мрачно ответил я и швырнул книжку в угол.

На Рууда глупо обижаться, у него мозги так устроены. Сначала мы подумаем про секс, потом, если силы останутся – про всё остальное…

– Ну не хочет уходить – пусть остаётся, – вдруг сказал Джонни, словно очнувшись. – Йохан, ты присоединишься или предпочтёшь посмотреть?

От кого угодно мог ожидать такого, только не от Джонни. Но его светлые глаза сверкали, а руки уже потянулись к ремню джинсов. 

– Я предпочту погулять, – быстро сказал я.

– Чёрт, мы, наверное, не в его вкусе, – усмехнулся Джонни. Рууд заржал. Я поспешил выскочить за дверь.

Пришлось действительно гулять с Диком. Он был не против. 

Страшные вещи творятся. 

27.02.1972.  
Данни родила.

Йохана просто трясло в последние дни. Он постоянно звонил Костеру и его жене, мотался в роддом, пытался не расставаться с Данни ни на секунду. Я старался успокаивать его, но у Кайзера лучше получалось. 

И сегодня – наконец-то. 

И опять дочка. Имя ей придумали прекрасное – Сусила. Крол чуть со смеху не умер, как только счастливый отец отвернулся. Да, мы, не сговариваясь, опять приехали под окна роддома, и Йохан снова вынес нам спирта, и в этот раз с нами был Джонни, Рууд целовал его в машине в пахнущие спиртом губы, а мы с Кайзером крутились вокруг Йохана – он обнимал нас, был счастлив, что всё обошлось, что и Данни, и ребёнок в порядке, но я знаю, он мечтал о сыне. Значит, рано или поздно Данни придётся рожать в третий раз. 

3.02.1972.  
Я не хочу это признавать, мне неприятно это признавать. Мне мало радости думать об этом. Но игнорировать это тоже нельзя, поэтому придётся записать. 

Многие люди почему–то избегают моего взгляда. Им не нравится смотреть мне в глаза. Сначала я думал, что это из–за отношения людей ко мне, я тоже не люблю смотреть в глаза тем, кому лгу, теперь понимаю, что не только в этом дело. Иногда даже Йохан вздрагивает и отворачивается. Не шарахаются только двое – Костер и Дик.

Решил спросить у Дика, в чём дело. Йохан вряд ли ответит. 

Дик задумался, а потом сказал:

– Знаешь, на поле ты – совершенство. Не отмахивайся, это так. Когда ты только пришёл, это ещё не было так заметно, тебя же и в защиту ставили, разве что на воротах не побывал, и на том спасибо. Но теперь, когда ты себя нашёл в амплуа полузащитника – ты совершенен. Кому, как не мне, это знать. Ты очень сильный, быстрый, боевой, резкий в отборе, мягкий в обращении с мячом. Ты – воплощение нашего тотального футбола. 

Наверное, я покраснел, но всё-таки смог спросить:

– И при чём здесь мой взгляд?

– При том, Прекрасный принц, что ты на поле и ты в жизни – это два разных человека. Твой талант и твоя красота притягивают к тебе людей. Они восхищаются тобой и пытаются познакомиться поближе, но тут видят совершенно другого тебя. Хладнокровного, спокойного, замкнутого – они не ожидают такого, они пугаются контраста. А твой взгляд – это первое, что пугает их в тебе.

– Почему???

– Холодный слишком, – пояснил Дик. – У тебя во взгляде нет эмоций, понимаешь. Поэтому кажется, что ты всех презираешь, тебе на всех наплевать, ты самодовольный сноб, гордящийся тем, что выбился в люди, а также кичащийся статусом любовника Кройфа. 

Ничего себе.

– Тогда почему ты ко мне так хорошо относишься? – прямо спросил я.

Дик улыбнулся и взял меня за руку. Мне всегда становится так спокойно, когда он берёт меня за руку… Не знаю, почему, наверное, потому что его ладонь такая тёплая. 

– Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле. Я сразу понял, когда увидел тебя тогда, в раздевалке, плачущего. 

– И какой же я? – тихо спросил я.

Дик коснулся шрама от ожога на моей руке и сказал только одно:

– Йохан тебя не заслужил.

14.02.1972.  
Сегодня этот замечательный праздник, а завтра – день рожденья Дика. И меня там не будет, потому завтра ещё и дата у нас с Йоханом – год и три месяца как мы вместе. Йохан обещал приехать, хотя я с трудом верю, что его сейчас можно оттащить от Данни и новорожденной. Скажет мне сидеть дома, а сам не приедет и даже не позвонит. Нет, я прекрасно понимаю его желание побыть с семьёй, но зачем тогда обещать?... Что такого я сделал, чтобы со мной так обращались?!

Дик сказал, что если Йохан не приедет, то он сам ко мне явится. За подарком и поздравлениями. Он сам предложил. 

Йохан должен приехать через десять минут. Сегодня он обещал выкроить на меня час – в честь праздника. Я предлагал отметить лучше завтра оба, но он сказал, что в такой день не может хотя бы не поцеловать меня… И всё, этого хватает, чтобы мне стало совсем хорошо. И я жду его, хотя знаю – сегодня рассчитывать можно только на быстрый секс, даже поговорить не успеем, ну и чёрт с ним. 

Хочу его

16.02.1972.  
Дик уехал несколько минут назад. Его день рожденья уже закончился.

Чёрт, мне так стыдно, что я испоганил ему весь праздник. Во-первых, своим отсутствием (Дик любит, когда много народа, а тут были только Ари, Рууд и Джонни) – его жена была тоже неприятно удивлена, что такой типа близкий друг не явился. Тьфу. Во-вторых, когда он позвонил мне (это было уже совсем вечером, не знаю, было темно), я был никакой. 

Конечно, Йохан не приехал, даже не позвонил, а я проторчал полдня дома и ждал его, как идиот. Потом позвонил ему домой, и его даже не позвали к телефону. Прислуга сказала, что он занят, короче, послали меня куда подальше, так мне и надо.

Услышав, какой у меня голос, Дик тут же приехал. Я не знаю, как он объяснил это жене. Я ничего не знаю. Но он нашёл меня в ужасном состоянии. Я был пьяный, зарёванный и вообще – в свой день рожденья я бы не желал увидеть такую морду. 

Подарок я ему всё-таки вручил, конечно, и поздравил его. Кажется, ему понравилось. Хорошо бы. Он так удивился, когда узнал, что я сам связал этот шарф. Дик обещал, что будет его носить. Он успокоил меня – не знаю, как ему это удаётся, но я всегда успокаиваюсь от его голоса, его прикосновений, от того, как он шепчет: «Прекрасный принц…» Я обнял его, и мы сидели так на полу. Я попросил его погасить свет, чтобы он не видел моего лица. Терпеть не могу, когда меня видят в таком состоянии…

Он уговаривал меня расстаться с Йоханом. Говорил, что Йохан меня погубит. Да я знаю, Дик, я знаю, но как я от него уйду? Он – моя жизнь, моя карьера, моё вдохновение. Без него я никогда не стал бы тем идеальным воплощением тотального футбола, которым ты восхищаешься.

Я люблю Йохана, что бы он со мной ни делал. Завтра он найдёт объяснение всему, расскажет какую-нибудь убедительную историю, и я поверю ему. Потом мы сядем в его машину, он обнимет меня и поцелует в шею, и я забуду обо всём на свете. Он назовёт меня «Прекрасный принц» – и весь остальной мир исчезнет.

К чёрту всё. Я никогда не смогу уйти от него.

29.02.1971.  
Вот такой день бывает раз в четыре года. Надо найти время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, изложить всё это и попытаться понять… 

Недавно разговорились с Руудом. Мы были в отеле, Джонни где-то шлялся, а мы сидели в номере вдвоём, и разговор зашёл о Дике. Я заметил, что Рууд относится к нему по-особенному. И дело не в симпатии или антипатии, а в том, что Рууд знает о нём больше, чем все мы. Когда они переглядываются, у них специфические взгляды давно знакомых людей. Конечно, мне стало интересно. 

Рууд первым начал этот разговор. Он спросил:

– Тебе нравится Дик?

Я стал отпираться, пытаться объяснить, что наши с Диком отношения не имеют ничего общего с «нравится» и «не нравится». Но у Рууда реально мозги зациклены на этом. Он усмехнулся и сказал:

– И чего вы мучаетесь. Видно же, что вас друг к другу тянет, как магнитом. Переспи с ним и успокойся. Ари и Йохан ничего не узнают, а вам жить легче будет… Что вы, школьники? Только взглядами горячими обмениваетесь…

Я заявил, что Дик далеко не в моём вкусе, что у меня нет к нему никаких таких чувств.

– Да ладно тебе, – сказал Крол. – Он не красавчик, да, но он привлекательный. У него есть обаяние, которое с лихвой компенсирует отсутствие красоты. А у тебя есть красота. Естественно, ты ему нравишься, а он тебя манит, притягивает… И тебе страшно, и ты боишься поверить… Ведь правда же?

– О чём ты? – жалобно спросил я.

Рууд вздохнул, откинул прядь волос с лица и очень тихо сказал:

– Дик был моим первым мужчиной. 

Ну ё-моё. После таких признаний нескоро очухиваешься. 

– Когда? – спросил я.

– Я ещё юнец был, в футбольной школе занимался. Там он меня и приметил. Познакомился со мной. Они же с Кройфом уже в профессионалах были, не говоря уж о Кайзере, а я только через два года мог рассчитывать на попадание в основной состав. Я совсем мальчишка был. – Он улыбнулся. – Подцепил он меня легко и просто. Я повёлся. Ещё бы. У меня, который ещё не факт, что будет вообще играть на приличном уровне – ухажёр из настоящей футбольной команды! Да мне все завидовать будут! 

– Завидовали?

– Ещё бы! Мы с Диком были блестящей парой. Он умел красиво ухаживать, знал, что сказать и как ко мне подъехать. Он быстро меня очаровал. Мы стали встречаться. 

Я слушал его и не верил. Кто бы мог подумать, что… Нет, в голове до сих пор не укладывается. 

– Он мне очень нравился, – продолжал Рууд. – Я хотел его, как сумасшедший. У меня вставал, едва он дотрагивался до меня. Я не мог дождаться, когда он решит, что уже пора. Он решил довольно скоро. Он тогда был ещё холост, жил один, привёз меня к себе, и мы переспали. Помню, боялся, что кончу, едва он меня разденет. Но нет, он знал, как надо обращаться с такими неопытными… Я кончил три раза в тот вечер. Первый – когда он в машине ласкал меня рукой, рассказывая, как и что со мной будет делать. Второй – когда он взял у меня в рот. И третий – когда он трахнул меня. 

Рууд раскраснелся, даже просто вспоминая его. Невероятно. 

– Мы встречались у него на квартире. Я был в диком восторге от того, что он творил со мной. Это было так развратно и так естественно… Дик был уже опытен в таких делах, и я обожал его. 

– Почему вы расстались? – спросил я. – Раз всё было так хорошо…

– Мы не претендовали на любовь до гроба, во-первых, – ответил Крол. – А во-вторых, мне уже тогда нравился Пит. Мы оба понимали, что это ненадолго. Дик встретил кого-то ещё, не Ари, кого-то из тех, кто был ещё до Ари… И мы разошлись. Без драм, без слёз, просто перестали встречаться у него. 

– Ты не скучал?...

– Скучал, конечно. Слушай, Йохан, если он тебе нравится – не тормози. Жизнь очень коротка, лови момент, я тебя умоляю, чтобы не проклинать всё на свете потом. Проведи с ним ночь, которую никогда не забудешь.

– Он любит Ари.

– Ну что ты как дитё малое. Любит он, конечно, Хаана, но, кончая ему в рот, представляет тебя. 

– Нет же, Рууд, – пытался втолковать ему я. – Дик для меня просто друг. Да, самый близкий друг. И портить эту дружбу сексом я не хочу, понимаешь? Он мне вовсе не нравится в этом смысле…

– Дурак, что я могу ещё сказать, – лаконично отозвался Крол, давая понять, что душевная беседа окончена и помогать мне осознать, что я идиот, он мне больше не намерен. 

12.03.1972.  
Было ветрено, Дик надел мой шарф. Мы шли по улице в чёрных очках, чтобы нас не узнали. Нам нравится гулять по Амстердаму, даже в такую погоду, только мы не любим, чтобы нас узнавали или чтобы нас видели вместе. Мы шли, а с плакатов, с рекламы, с обложек журналов нам улыбался Йохан. Дик взял меня за руку, я сжал его ладонь, и мы шли по улицам, вдоль каналов, так бездумно, даже не говорили друг другу ничего. 

Мы дошли до спортивного магазина Хенни. Там в витрине была фотография Йохана. Я засмотрелся, хотя видел этот снимок сотню раз. 

Дик остановился так резко, что я чуть не налетел на него. Он посмотрел на меня, потом на Йохана, на его застывшую улыбку, на его навеки взъерошенные ветром волосы. Я не видел его глаз за чёрными стёклами, не знал, о чём он думает. 

– Если он прикажет тебе совершить убийство, ты сделаешь это? – спросил Дик. 

– Конечно, – ответил я.

– И тебе будет всё равно, заслужил ли этот человек смерти?

– Если Йохан так скажет, значит, заслужил. Я верю Йохану. 

– Это безумие, – сказал Дик после паузы. 

– Значит, я сумасшедший.

– Да. Ты сумасшедший. 

Там, за стеклянной витриной, я увидел Хенни – он что-то говорил продавцу, а сам смотрел на очередное фото Йохана на стене. 

Дик потянул меня за руку, и мы пошли дальше, пока не нашли кафе, где смогли посидеть и поговорить. Дик не снимал мой шарф, хотя там было тепло.

– Надо тебе что-то подарить, – сказал он.

– Не надо.

– Надо. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-то на память обо мне. 

Я вспоминал слова Рууда, когда смотрел на него. Нет. Мы больше, чем любовники. Мы друзья. 

Он говорил, что им с Ари надо бы опять сменить квартиру, рискованно так долго оставаться на одном месте, но Ари там нравится, он не хочет переезжать. Неужели у него и вправду паранойя? Кто может угрожать им? 

24.03.1972.  
День рожденья Рууда. Собрались все. Мы с Йоханом и Пит, конечно, Дик с Ари, Джонни тоже был, да и другие ребята приехали. Славно гульнули. Джонни не отлипал от Рууда весь вечер и был абсолютно счастлив. Кайзер так снисходительно на них поглядывал, кажется, теперь он за Рууда спокоен. А зря, совершенно зря – только внешне у Крола всё хорошо… Но я рад, что он практически успокоился и нашёл того, с кем может забыться. 

Йохан улыбался мне. А когда я оказался возле него, подмигнул, обнял и коснулся щекой моего плеча. 

Кафель в ванной Крола всё такой же идиотский. В цветочек, чёрт побери. Но нам всё равно там было очень, очень хорошо. 

– Помнишь?.. – прошептал Йохан мне в ухо.

Конечно. Такое не забывается. Его руки снова легли мне на бёдра, и целовались мы так же горячо, как тогда. Интересно, Рууд попытается сейчас о чём–то напомнить Питу?..

– Давай уедем, – сказал я.

– Легко, – отозвался он, и мы уехали. 

Хотели даже куртки там оставить, но были недостаточно пьяны для этого. 

Когда мы садились в машину, Рууд и Кайзер смотрели на нас в окно. 

– Рассказывай, – велел Йохан. 

– То же самое?

– А новых не было?

Он закурил, его глаза блестели в темноте, и казалось, что это тот Йохан с плакатов, а не тот, который бывает со мной рядом. Я поцеловал его в губы, и он ответил, и мы целовались так долго, так невыносимо, едва доехали до квартиры, так хотели друг друга.

Надеюсь, Рууд и Пит провели время не хуже… 

31.03.1972.  
Иногда мечтаю о том, что просыпаюсь я утром, а по радио объявляют: «Сегодня ночью в автокатастрофе погиб известный футболист Пит Кайзер… Смерть наступила мгновенно… Шансов выжить у него не было… «Аякс» лишился не только капитана, но и талантливейшего игрока… Похороны состоятся…»

Но такого ведь не бывает, чёрт побери. А жаль. Руки-то марать не хочется…

10.04.1972.  
Не думал, что дойду до этого, но сейчас почти жалею, надо было сделать, и избавиться, избавиться от этого ужаса навсегда. Раз и навсегда. Зачем?

Он не мог не знать, что я вернусь. Да, было жутким идиотизмом возвращаться. Но я думал, подхвачу его сейчас после тренировки, хоть до дома доехали бы вместе. 

Я заглянул в раздевалку и увидел их. Он был с Кайзером. О господи, ну неужели они совсем голову потеряли, как можно быть настолько неосторожными? А если бы это был не я?...

Они целовались безумно и страстно, Йохан гладил его волосы, а Кайзер уже лапал его везде, где только можно. Йохан тихо рассмеялся, обнял его за шею, закинул руки ему за плечи, это было так удивительно романтично. Они целовались, снова и снова отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть друг на друга. Со мной он никогда так не делает. 

Пит попытался оглянуться, но Йохан удержал его и опять прижал свои губы к его губам, и они опять целовались. Кайзер порывался сказать что-то типа «Нас увидят», а Йохан не позволял ему, я изумлялся, глядя, как естественно и непринуждённо его руки скользят по телу Кайзера, ложатся на его бёдра, сжимают его ягодицы. Пит отстранился, стал осыпать поцелуями его шею, Йохан весь раскрылся перед ним, доверился его рукам и губам. И я увидел в его глазах счастье. Никогда прежде не видел его таким счастливым. 

Он любит Кайзера. Чёрт побери, он любит Кайзера. Он без ума от Пита. С ним он такой, каким со мной никогда не будет… 

– Прекрати, – прошептал Пит, а сам не мог оторваться от него. 

Йохан только усмехнулся и тихо сказал:

– Но я хочу тебя здесь. 

И опустился перед ним на колени. Я чуть с ума не сошёл, но и отвести взгляд не мог. Стоял, как идиот, в дверях и смотрел, как Йохан целует его сквозь ткань брюк, трётся губами о молнию, касается её языком… Я даже сам почувствовал кисловатый вкус металла. 

Естественно, что Кайзер тоже перешёл в совершенно неадекватное состояние, и ему уже было плевать, где они находятся. Его трясло от возбуждения, как и меня. Было так тихо, только дыхание Кайзера, шорох молнии, а потом… 

Это было невероятное зрелище. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Смотрел на них. На пальцы Кайзера в волосах Йохана. На изгибающуюся спину Йохана. Это было очень красиво. Мне было так больно, но я не мог уйти. Думал, умру тут же. На месте. Одно дело – знать, что он спит с Кайзером, а совсем другое – видеть, как он ублажает Кайзера ртом в раздевалке, абсолютно никого не стесняясь. 

Так непохоже на осторожного и осмотрительного Йохана. Я сразу понял, что это специально для меня. Типа знай своё место. 

За что? Почему он так со мной обращается? Что я делаю не так?!

Нет, я никогда не смогу быть для него любимым, а не любовником. Просто потому я не Кайзер. 

Я ушёл оттуда. Почему-то спокойный. Странно, увидев Йохана всего-навсего треплющимся с Джонни, я закатил истерику, а тут был совершенно спокоен. Я знал, что я буду делать дальше. 

Сел в машину, поехал домой. По дороге купил пузырёк этих идиотских таблеток для истеричек. Снотворное. Одно усилие – и всё. И к чёрту. Да, он не сделает меня звездой всемирного масштаба. Но и не будет больше надо мной измываться. Хватит с меня. 

Один, только один шаг отделял меня от избавления раз и навсегда. Я знал – это будет легко и безболезненно. Я просто усну. 

Я был в странном состоянии, но действовал очень уверенно. Принял душ, переоделся в чистое. Оторвалась пуговица на рубашке, пришлось пришить. Ещё не хватало, чтобы меня нашли в рубашке с оторванной пуговицей. Конечно, я торопился, чтобы не передумать, но не суетился. 

Я хотел этого. Действительно хотел. Пока ещё он не послал меня ко всем чертям, пока я с ним, пока я ещё принадлежу ему. Надо навсегда остаться таким.

Я смотрел на его фото и понимал, что отдельно от него существовать не смогу. Но жизнь с ним стала пыткой. У меня не оставалось другого выхода. 

Чёрт знает, сколько таблеток понадобится. Я решил принять тридцать пять. Высыпал, отсчитал. Представил себе, что сейчас лягу на кровать и буду думать о нём, пока не усну. Очень заманчиво…

Но тут щёлкнул замок входной двери. Я подумал, что это Йохан. Ещё пахнущий сексом и Кайзером, табаком и чужим одеколоном. Но это был не он, это был Костер. 

– Здравствуй, Йохан, – сказал он.

Я так растерялся, что просто застыл на месте, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. Попытался спрятать таблетки, но, ясно, не смог. 

Он увидел всё – моё состояние, чистую и красивую одежду, в которую я переоделся и, конечно, таблетки на столе. И тут же всё понял.

– Не надо, – тихо произнёс он.

– Почему? – спокойно спросил я. – Почему не надо? Что я значу для Йохана? Он же просто издевается надо мной.

– Ты не прав, – очень мягко сказал Костер.

– Прав. Вы не знаете. Уходите, а я закончу начатое. 

– Нет. Так нельзя, Йохан. Ты ещё слишком молод, ты даже не начал жить.

– Если и дальше будет такой кошмар – на хрен такую жизнь. 

Костер подошёл поближе. Я спокойно смотрел ему в глаза, меня уже начинало трясти, но держался я неплохо. 

– Всё изменится. Йохан будет относиться к тебе совершенно по-другому, вот увидишь.

– Когда?

– Как только вы покинете Амстердам и уедете в Барселону. Когда Кайзер не будет мешать. Помнишь наш уговор?

Я кивнул. 

– Ты говоришь с ним о «Барселоне»? 

– Да… – соврал я, хотя мы уже давно не упоминали ни «Барсу», ни Каталонию. 

– Значит, мало говоришь. Только моих усилий тут не хватит. И ты, вместо того, чтобы заниматься глупостями, – он кивнул на таблетки на столе, – и вязать шарфы для товарищей по команде, – я покраснел, – должен помогать мне убедить Йохана. Так, чтобы он сам захотел в «Барсу». Чтобы это не выглядело моей прихотью, а стало жизненной необходимостью. 

Я вздохнул. Ну как ему сказать, что я не верю, вообще не верю в перспективу перехода в «Барселону»?

– Там вы будете вдвоём, – сказал Костер. – И всё будет по-другому, никто и ничто не будет вам мешать. Надо только постараться. Ты стараешься, Йохан?

– Нет, – признался я. 

– В том-то и дело. Так что всё вполне поправимо, и не надо глотать таблетки. Лучше свари мне кофе. – Он поставил трость в угол и сел за стол.

Я, ещё красный от стыда, сгрёб снотворное обратно в пузырёк и напоил его кофе. Мы ещё долго говорили, и он успокоил меня, совершенно успокоил. Обещал, что вечером Йохан приедет ко мне. И я верил ему. Костеру совершенно невозможно не верить… 

И вечером Йохан действительно явился. Я не сказал ему ничего. Всё было как всегда. 

Наверное, зря я не сделал того, что собирался. Теперь ещё тяжелее. И ещё сильнее люблю и хочу его после того, как увидел его в объятиях Кайзера. 

25.04.1972.  
День рожденья Йохана. Юбилей. Ему 25. 

Дарить ему что-то – нелепо. Он не Дик, ему не подаришь шарф. Ему не подаришь себя – я у него и так есть. Поэтому я просто пришёл таким, каким он хотел бы меня видеть. Элегантно и соблазнительно одетым – этот костюм мы покупали вместе, в его украшениях, которых он надарил мне на целое состояние. Когда я поздравлял его, он коснулся губами моей щеки и скользнул ладонью по моему бедру, словно случайно. Сказал: «Ты сегодня просто совершенство». Мне этого хватило. Я уже был весь для него, он мог со мной делать что угодно. 

Были все, кроме Дика. Я и не ждал, что Йохан его пригласит. 

Данни была хороша. И Кайзер тоже был хорош. Они все были такие красивые, хоть сейчас на обложку журнала. 

Улучив момент, я спросил у Йохана, чего он хочет на день рожденья от меня. 

– Тебя, – сказал он.

– Я и так принадлежу тебе. 

– Докажи это. 

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Я объясню. Позже, – сказал он. Тут его позвала Данни, недружелюбно сверкнув глазами в мою сторону, и он ушёл с ней. 

День прошёл славно. Костер был феноменально мил и обходителен с гостями. Йохан был такой весёлый, было приятно смотреть на него. 

Как всегда, я уехал последним, уже после того, как Данни уложила детей и ушла сама. Мы с Йоханом сидели вдвоём на веранде, уже совсем тепло, но ночи ещё холодноваты. 

Смотреть, как он курит. Просто любоваться им. Мне больше ничего, вообще ничего не надо. Поймать его пропахшую табаком ладонь и прижать к губам…

27.04.1972.  
Он уехал только что. Наверное, эту фразу я повторяю тут чаще всего. Он уехал только что, а я пишу. Потому что не люблю распахивать окно и кричать, не люблю бить посуду, не люблю танцевать. Но и держать эти эмоции в себе тоже не могу…

Я знаю, что я хочу. Я хочу мотоцикл. Машина у меня есть, но это не то. Обязательно куплю. И, наверное, выбирать буду вместе с Диком, Йохан не оценит такого порыва. Он слишком практичен для этого, хоть и романтики ему не занимать.

Он любит оставлять следы на моём теле. Мне это тоже нравится, хотя мало кто поймёт. Рууд точно задаст какой-нибудь дурацкий вопрос, Дик нахмурится, Джонни отвернётся. Только Кайзер не отреагирует вообще никак, пройдёт мимо, я для него пустое место, оно и к лучшему. 

Пусть все видят, что я принадлежу ему. Наплевать. Доказать они всё равно ничего не смогут, а трепаться могут о чём угодно. 

Меня это страшно возбуждает. Хорошо, что он сам догадался, что я обожаю, когда меня связывают. Я бы сам не осмелился ему предложить. На запястьях следы тоже остались. Мне нравится. Люблю быть полностью в его власти. 

Сегодня, конечно, было хорошо, как никогда. Ещё хочу. Как только это заживёт. 

08.05.1972.  
Катастрофа. 

Чёрт. Это просто катастрофа. Это конец света. Нет. Я не верю в это. Уж лучше бы мы ни черта не выиграли в этом сезоне, чем такое. 

Ужасно. Нет, я так не могу. Надо собраться с мыслями…

…Сегодня должны были встретиться с Диком. Праздник же. Ага, праздник. 

Я позвонил ему. Но вместо него трубку сняла его жена и наговорила мне таких отборных гадостей, что меня чуть наизнанку не вывернуло. Идиотка, да кто она такая, чтобы так со мной разговаривать? Я попытался выяснить, в чём дело, но она продолжала поливать грязью и меня, и весь «Аякс», и всех наших ребят, и футбол как элемент жизни. Велела забыть этот номер, забыть Дика, забыть, что он вообще был в команде. Наконец у неё случилась истерика, она разревелась и бросила трубку. Я уже понимал, что стряслось, но ещё не верил. 

Хотел позвонить Ари, но побоялся. Вдруг там ещё одна стерва. Жены Дика с меня вполне хватило…

Через несколько часов из какого-то бара позвонил Дик.

– Всё совсем хреново, – лаконично сказал он. – Приезжай сюда. Ещё минут сорок у меня есть. – И назвал адрес.

Я быстро примчался туда, куда он сказал. Дик был очень мрачен, но спокоен. 

Его жена всё узнала о них с Ари. Откуда – непонятно. Она знала даже адрес квартиры, на которой Дик и Ари встречались. Дик пытался поговорить с ней, но она и слышать ничего не хотела, только истерики закатывала. Ребёнка перепугала до смерти. 

А когда смогла говорить, потребовала, чтобы Дик немедленно ушёл из «Аякса», выбрал другой клуб – но непременно в другом городе… в другой стране. Доводы разума – достойный клуб, большой заработок – на неё не действовали. Либо они уезжают из Голландии, либо развод.

– И что ты сказал? – спросил я, потому что Дик замолчал.

– Она пригрозила отобрать у меня дочь, – тихо сказал Дик. – Мне придётся уехать. Чёрт с ней, с женой. Но дочь я ей не отдам.

И когда он это сказал, я понял – всё кончено. Дик уедет.

– Сезон доиграю, – добавил он. – И всё. 

– Куда? – спросил я.

– Пока не знаю. Ничего не знаю. Не спрашивай. 

Мне было страшно прикоснуться к нему, такой тихий и мрачный он был. 

– Завтра поговорю с начальством, – совсем тихо проговорил он. – Скажу, что проблемы со здоровьем. Попрошусь куда-нибудь на юг…

Я знал, что Дик не слишком здоров, но это не настолько критично, чтобы менять клуб из-за этого. 

Дик говорил, что, если он не согласится на условия жены, она поднимет шум, сообщит жене Ари… и не только ей, наверное.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ему досталось, – сказал Дик. – Я ему ещё не сказал… Он с семьёй сейчас, зачем портить праздник. Позвони ему вечером, ладно? Скажи, что всё будет хорошо. Что я люблю его. 

Дик никогда прежде не говорил мне о своих чувствах к Ари. Только делился иногда сексуальным опытом.

– Возможно, придётся отсидеться какое-то время дома, – добавил Дик. – Её лучше не злить. 

– Конец сезона, как мы без тебя?! – испугался я. 

– Дочь для меня важнее, – ответил он. 

Я не сомневался в этом. 

Дик пил кофе. Внешне он был совершенно спокоен, но я видел, что у него слегка дрожат руки. 

– Значит, ты не сможешь пойти со мной выбрать мотоцикл, да? – почему-то сказал я.

Именно это тогда больше всего огорчало меня в такой ситуации.

Дик посмотрел мне в глаза и улыбнулся.

– Посмотрим, – сказал он. – Я постараюсь придумать что-нибудь. 

Потом он посмотрел на часы, сказал, что уже и так засиделся со мной и ушёл, быстро поцеловав меня на прощание в щёку. Я сидел и смотрел в пустоту, щека горела от прикосновения его губ. 

Дозвониться Йохану не сразу удалось, но я был настойчив. Кое-как пересказал ему, что произошло. Он, вздохнув, сказал:

– Не удивлюсь, если это всё жена Хаана придумала. Та ещё сучка. Знает, что у жены ван Дайка характер тяжеловат, вот и подбросила ей анонимку, чтобы и Ари с Диком поссорить, и самой отношения с мужем не испортить… Не беспокойся, мы в безопасности, это их разборки.

– Йохан, – почти умоляюще пробормотал я, – нельзя ли что-нибудь сделать?...

– Нет, – помолчав, ответил Кройф. – Я не бог. С бешеными супругами справиться не смогу даже я. 

Положив трубку, я хлопнул стопку коньяка и позвонил Рууду и Джонни. 

Вечером мы пили втроём у меня, потом все вместе звонили Ари. Он молчал, пока я рассказывал ему, что стряслось. Потом просто сказал: «Спасибо» и повесил трубку. 

– Никогда не женюсь, – подумав, сказал Джонни.

Мы разошлись за полночь. 

Господи, что ж всё так хреново?...

Страшно подумать, что будет дальше. Как?...

01.06.1972.  
Ну да, забросил этот дневник на весь май, а теперь надо как-то все эмоции в одну запись. Но было не до этого, реально. 

Сезон мы провели, как и предполагалось, лучший за всю историю клуба. 

Мы выиграли всё. Абсолютно всё. И чемпионат, и Кубок Чемпионов, и даже вожделенный Межконтинентальный кубок. Джонни забил два гола в том матче и стал настоящей звездой. Фанаты носят нас на руках. Всё прекрасно.

Но для меня это было как во сне. И Аргентина, и это пресловутое покушение на похищение Йохана, и то, как мы сидели взаперти в отеле в Буэнос-Айресе – всё это было так нереально. Ари в похожем состоянии. Мы оживаем, когда выходим на поле. Всё остальное время и я, и он не понимаем, спим мы или бодрствуем.

Дик не участвовал в последних матчах. Команде объявили, что он болен. А я слишком привык к нему, к общению с ним. Ари просто замкнулся в себе, хотя всегда был таким балагуром. Пришлось прибиться к Рууду и Джонни, они меня понимают. Ари тоже с нами теперь. Почти всегда молчит…

Некоторое время назад Дик по телефону попросил меня и Йохана позволить им встретиться последний раз на нашей квартире – тут безопаснее всего. Я спросил разрешения у Йохана.

– Да пожалуйста, только бельё пусть своё постелют, – равнодушно сказал он.

Дика я в тот день не видел. Ключи отдал Ари, и полдня просидел у Рууда. Вечером приехал Ари, привёз ключи. Он даже говорить не смог, просто кивнул, пробормотал что-то невнятное и ушёл. Ему так плохо. 

Йохан – икона. На него молятся все, абсолютно все – и я, конечно. Кажется, последние недели я слышал его голос из радио чаще, чем без посредников. Видел его по телевизору и на обложках журналов чаще, чем вживую. У него всё меньше времени на меня. Впрочем, и я пользуюсь повышенным спросом у прессы и телевидения – не без влияния Костера, конечно. И Джонни не сидит без дела между матчами и тренировками. 

Наклёвывается первое предложение сняться в рекламе. Всегда думал, что одежда – монополия Йохана… Костер намекал, что хочет задействовать нас двоих в каком-то рекламном проекте. 

Жизнь бьёт ключом, денег мы получили предостаточно, отпуск должен быть феерическим.  
Трансфер Дика уходит в Ниццу. Я ругался последними словами, когда узнал, что он, талантливый игрок, собирается загубить карьеру во Франции. Но он обосновал, что ему полезно для здоровья. Тьфу ты. Я же знаю, что всё у него в порядке!!!

Дик… Я совсем не об этом хотел написать. 

Когда сезон закончился, страсти поутихли, а мы получили зарплату и премиальные, Дик вдруг позвонил мне и спросил:

– Ты ещё хочешь, чтобы я сходил с тобой выбрать мотоцикл?

– Конечно! – подскочил я. – А ты сможешь?

– Это уж моё дело, – усмехнулся он в трубку. И назначил встречу. 

Мы встретились. Дик был в джинсах и лёгкой пёстрой рубашке, совсем новой. Сказал, что недавно купил. Уже с расчетом на Ниццу. Наверное, я позеленел от злости, когда он упомянул этот чёртов город, где будет теперь жить. 

И мы купили его. Да. Чёрт, я не верю ещё. Он стоит под окном, а я каждые пять секунд дёргаюсь посмотреть, там ли ещё он, и просто полюбоваться. Харлей. Дик сразу сказал, что он для меня, когда его увидел. Красно-белый, в цветах клуба, изящный… грациозный. Я и не думал, что мотоцикл может быть таким.

– Только твой, – сказал Дик. – Такой может только тебе принадлежать.

Мы купили его не раздумывая. Обкатали тут же – езде на мотоцикле меня уже обучили друзья, когда узнали, что я отложил деньги на чудо техники. 

– Не забудь репортёрам с ним показаться, – усмехнулся Дик. – Изумительно смотришься.

– У тебя есть ещё время? – спросил я.

– Да. Я тебя провожу. И, наверное, даже обмыть успеем. 

Я не знаю, что он там наплёл жене, чтобы исчезнуть так надолго. Мы поехали ко мне – я на своём Харлее, Дик – на машине, по дороге завернули в магазин. 

Чёрт… Я опять не о том… при чём здесь вообще мой Харлей, при чём здесь всё это… Дик…

Мы пили пиво, болтали, и я почти забыл, что он уже не здесь. Всё было как всегда. Обсуждали финал сезона, последние матчи, пили за победы, за мой новый Харлей. И вдруг Дик сказал:

– Через две недели мы уезжаем. 

У меня внутри всё перевернулось. 

– Уже? – спросил я. 

– Да. Надо обживаться на новом месте, сам понимаешь.

И, помолчав, он добавил:

– Мы видимся в последний раз, Йохан.

– Я не знаю, как я буду тут без тебя, – честно сказал я. 

– Я тоже не знаю. Сегодня последний день, когда я могу выбраться из дома. 

– Тогда почему ты не с Ари? – удивился я.

Дик одним глотком допил своё пиво и сказал:

– Любовника я найду нового, если захочу, а вот друга – едва ли. 

Я вздохнул. И в самом деле. Таких близких друзей у меня больше нет. Правда, все эти задушевные разговоры с Руудом не могли не посеять во мне некоторых сомнений в том, дружба ли это… Во всяком случае, Крол это так не называет, но это его проблемы…

Мы поговорили о Ницце, о Франции, о том, какая там погода и какой футбол. Мне было безумно жаль отпускать Дика туда. 

– Не верю, что вижу тебя в последний раз, – вдруг сказал я.

Дик грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел мне в глаза. 

– А это так, – очень тихо сказал он. 

И тут я понял, что я должен сделать, потому что иначе быть не может. И он тоже понял. Мы одновременно подались друг другу навстречу, и наши губы столкнулись, и он уже целовал меня, прежде чем я полностью осознал, что происходит. Сначала нежно, мягко касаясь моих губ своими, потом проскользнул в мой рот языком, а я отвечал ему – очень осторожно, словно боясь этого… Он накрыл ладонью мой затылок, его пальцы гладили мои волосы, и я обнял его, прижался к нему всем телом, пытаясь прочувствовать его всего, поймать эти последние мгновения с ним… как же не хотелось терять его навсегда… и как я мог не понимать этого раньше?...

Он отстранился, облизнул пересохшие губы и снова притянул меня к себе. Я хотел перехватить инициативу, но он не позволил, целовал меня всё горячее, мне оставалось только отзываться. Это было невероятно. Он гладил моё тело, касался меня с изумлением и восторгом, как бывает только в первый раз. Его ладонь проскользнула между нашими телами, он дотронулся до моих сосков, убеждаясь, что они уже твёрдые, я застонал, прикусил его губу – он был фантастический, я сходил с ума в его руках. Я коснулся его бедра, провёл по нему рукой, двигаясь дальше, накрыл ладонью его член…

– Не надо, – вдруг прошептал он, отстранившись.

– Почему, я хочу тебя, – пробормотал я.

– У тебя останется слишком много воспоминаний.

– Пусть.

– Ты пожалеешь…

– Нет, – я поймал его ладонь и поднёс к губам. – Пожалуйста, Дик. 

Он посмотрел мне в глаза. 

– Никогда ещё не касался тебя так, как надо касаться такого мужчины, – сказал он. – Сейчас исправлю это упущение.

Я расстегнул свою рубашку и распахнул перед ним. Он повалил меня на кровать, его губы ласкали меня, я готов был кричать от их прикосновений. 

– Ты лёд, – прошептал он, целуя мои соски. – Я растоплю тебя и выпью.

Я помог ему разобраться с молнией моих джинсов и стянуть их с меня. Его рот был таким искусным, я был в его губах весь. Я вцепился в его волосы, умоляя не останавливаться, но в то же время хотелось его всего и немедленно. Отдаться ему. Пусть возьмёт то, что давно заслужил. Он достоин этого. 

– Хочу тебя… – пробормотал я, и он понял. 

Я снял с него джинсы, я бросил на пол его рубашку. Я целовал его шею и плечи, гладил его грудь, касался губами его тела беспорядочно и нежно, несмотря на его протесты – «Боюсь кончить слишком быстро» – не устоял перед искушением доставить ему наслаждение ртом, пусть недолго, пока он не отстранил меня, чтобы уложить на кровать. Он перевернул меня на живот, ласкал меня языком сзади, и я просто сходил с ума, это было слишком… этого у меня давно не было.

Потом он заставил меня лечь на спину, сказав, что хочет видеть моё лицо. Он аккуратно, но решительно раздвинул мои ноги, я показал ему, где у нас лежит смазка, он подготовил меня быстро, но тщательно. Он овладел мной резко, но это было очень, очень хорошо…

– Тебе нравится? – прошептал он, притормозив на мгновение.

– Да… Да, – ответил я, утирая пот с его лба. 

– Я так хотел этого… – Он коснулся губами моей руки.

Это было безумие, полное безумие. Совсем иначе, чем с Йоханом. Он делал всё для того, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. Он выкладывался полностью, и с ним было так жарко… С Йоханом это не менее страстно, просто… по-другому.

Он кончил первым, и я застонал, ощутив его тепло во мне. Он довёл меня до оргазма ртом и проглотил мою сперму.

– Я же говорил, что выпью тебя, – сказал он, вытерев губы.

Я смотрел в его лицо и изумлялся, что когда-то он казался мне не просто некрасивым, а страшным. С чего я взял…?

Мы долго прощались.

– Я приеду к тебе, – пытался пообещать я.

– Не надо, – отказался он. – Будет лучше, если эта встреча для нас станет последней. 

– Почему? – не понимал я.

– Лучше расстаться так. Навсегда. И забыть это.

– Я не хочу забывать. 

– Я тоже, – признался он. 

Мы стояли обнявшись у двери, и он говорил, что дружил со мной вовсе не из-за того, что хотел меня, что это всё не так важно, что главное – это то, что было всё это время, пока мы просто встречались в кафе и гуляли по Амстердаму… и я верил ему, кивал в ответ на его слова. Это действительно так. 

– Расстанься с Йоханом, – наконец сказал он. Я знал, что он это скажет. – Неужели ты не понимаешь, чем всё это кончится?

– Понимаю. Но не смогу. 

– Ты лучшей участи заслуживаешь. Правда. Плюнь на амбиции, плюнь ты на эту карьеру. Останься человеком.

Я только покачал головой. Поздно, Дик.

– Ладно, – сказал он наконец. – Береги себя. 

– И ты. Я буду скучать.

– Я, наверное, тоже.

Наконец он ушёл. Я смотрел ему вслед из окна. Он не обернулся, только посмотрел на мой мотоцикл возле подъезда, и пошёл к своей машине. Я всё ещё прощался с ним, а он уже уехал. 

И как я мог не понимать всего этого раньше? Рууд был прав… Он любит Ари, я люблю Йохана, а это что-то другое, вообще другое. И даже если бы не было этого секса – это было нечто большее, чем просто дружба…

Сейчас я даже не уверен, был ли этот секс. Не придумал ли я потом всё это и не поверил ли сам себе. Со мной бывает такое иногда. Но это его «Береги себя» всё ещё звучит в ушах, и это дороже, чем всё остальное. 

Не знаю, как я буду без него. 

16.06.1972.  
Дик уехал. Он уже в Ницце. Гуляет по набережной с женой и дочкой, обживает новый дом.  
Йохан тоже греется на пляже под лучами солнца вместе с Данни и детьми. Только я всё ещё в Амстердаме и не знаю, какого чёрта я здесь делаю. Рекламу с моим участием отсняли. Деньги я получил. Договорились с Руудом и Джонни смыться отсюда на следующей неделе. Страшновато ехать с ними отдыхать – хотя… уж я-то могу их не бояться. 

А когда мы приедем, Йохан будет уже здесь. Он снова будет со мной.

Потихоньку примиряюсь с потерей Дика. Ладно. Надо жить дальше. Иногда задумываюсь, чьих это рук было дело – та анонимка его жене, весь этот скандал… Впрочем, какая разница. Главное, что Йохан со мной.

Я уже всё решил. Я всегда буду с ним. Он понимает меня как никто другой, даже лучше, чем я сам порой. «Ледяной огонь, огненный лёд» – как он только меня не называет. А я и сам не знаю, кто я. 

Но я свой выбор сделал. Я буду с ним… даже когда его со мной не будет».


	4. Осень 1972

_Сентябрь 1972_

– Ну и кого ещё нет? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Кройф, швыряя окурок в урну. 

И так прекрасно видно, кого. Крол усмехается, но только мысленно, злить Йохана совершенно не хочется. Джонни, прикрыв ладонью глаза от солнца, вглядывается в даль. 

– Пойдём без них, догонят, – ворчит Пит. Похоже, ему надоело ждать.

– Ещё две минуты, – просит Рууд. – Они сейчас приедут, точно. 

– Две так две, – покладисто соглашается Кройф, закуривая новую сигарету. – Может, хоть наш Прекрасный принц прибыть изволит… 

Йохана Первого очень, ну очень интересует, куда запропастились двое участников традиционного мероприятия – похода на теннисный корт. Прекрасная релаксация, на самом деле, и прогул такого выезда тоже вошёл в список смертных грехов, как и пропуск обеда у Костера. Если ты приглашён – явка обязательна. Или опала гарантирована. 

– Лёгок на помине, – вдруг говорит Джонни, указывая на дорогу. 

Он очень симпатичный, когда вот так щурится от яркого света. Рууд подходит к нему почти вплотную – вдохнуть его запах. Сейчас можно всё, остальные смотрят только на приближающийся мотоцикл Неескенса.

Лёгкая нежная улыбка Джонни, когда его пальцы сжимают пальцы Рууда. От него пахнет чем-то уютным и успокаивающим. Именно это и нужно Кролу сейчас. Зарыться лицом в его волосы и замереть, прижав его к себе. 

– Оглохну скоро от этого треска, – заявляет Кройф, когда мотоцикл становится не только видно, но и очень даже слышно. 

И на его лице сейчас не раздражение, скорее, облегчение и беспокойство от того, что Неескенс опять без шлема, даже с такого приличного расстояния видно, как золотятся на солнце его волосы. 

– Он не один, – негромко извещает Джонни, откинувшись на плечо Рууда.

– Да что ты говоришь, наш бледнолицый Зоркий глаз? – усмехается Крол. – И кто там с ним?

– Я похож на подзорную трубу? – оборачивается Джонни.

– Очень, – уверяет Рууд, привычно скользнув ладонью в задний карман его джинсов. – Просто неотличим. 

– Иди ты, – смеётся Джонни.

Ах, так вот почему Йохан Второй без шлема. Сию необходимую деталь он пожертвовал тому, кто крепко обнимает его за талию. Странно, вроде этот Харлей одноместный, куда ж он там пассажира прицепил?

Впрочем, ответы на все вопросы удаётся получить довольно быстро. Харлей замирает аккурат напротив «зрителей», пассажир, чуть не навернувшись, сползает на твёрдую почву – ого, да там полноценное двухместное сидение, раньше такого не было. Любопытно, где это Неескенс так усовершенствовал своего «боевого коня».

– Чёрт тебя побери, Неескенс! – орёт Ари Хаан, трясущимися руками стаскивая с головы шлем. – Тебе что, адреналина в жизни мало?! Мать твою! Люди добрые, посмотрите, я поседел, ведь правда?

– Не расстраивайся, Ари, тебе идёт, – утешает Крол. 

– Спасибо, Рууд. Знал, что ты всегда поддержишь в трудную минуту, – кланяется Хаан.  
Йохан Второй молча стоит, любовно положив руку на руль своего Харлея, и с улыбкой смотрит на чуть живого от страха Ари.

А Неескенс похорошел за лето, весьма и весьма похорошел и… возмужал, что ли. После отдыха в тёплых краях его волосы выгорели и стали ещё светлее, теперь они эффектно контрастируют с заметно посмуглевшей кожей Прекрасного принца. Да и вообще, он изменился. Наверное, это как-то связано с той скверной историей, которая стряслась в мае. Весь этот скандал с анонимкой, спешный отъезд Дика… Они с Неескенсом были очень близки, и Рууд уверен – что-то между ними было, хотя сам Йохан Второй никогда не говорил об этом ни с Кролом, ни с Джонни. 

– Ну чего ты так испугался? – смеётся Неескенс, положив руку на плечо Хаана.

– Чего?! Слушай, ты чёртов псих! – Ари сбрасывает его ладонь. – Я жить хочу. Чтоб я ещё раз проехался на этом пылесосе… 

– Не обижай машину, – Кайзер, подойдя поближе к мотоциклу, окидывает его уважительным взглядом. – Славный конь. Но не для всех…

Забавно, Пит имеет привычку в упор не видеть Неескенса, но к его Харлею испытывает необъяснимое почтение. 

– Да, я на этом драндулете больше не ездок, – заявляет Хаан. 

– Ты просто ещё не распробовал… – уверяет Неескенс, подмигивая ему. 

– Не имею желания входить во вкус на том свете. Мне пока и здесь нравится. 

– Ну тебя, скучный ты.

– Кто скучный, я скучный? Я просто жизнелюбивый! 

– Сейчас он скажет… – шепчет Джонни, чтобы только Рууд его услышал.

– А давай его опередим, – предлагает Крол.

И они хором провозглашают вечную истину:

– Тормоза придумал трус!

– Это не я сказал, – разводит руками Неескенс. 

Пока были на отдыхе вместе, успели неплохо изучить его привычки. И что говорит (мало, но весомо), и как одевается (слишком быстро), и как раздевается (красиво, чёрт бы его забрал), и как пьёт (вдохновенно), и что пьёт (весьма разборчив), и многое, многое другое, что хотели и не хотели знать. 

Пока длится вся эта суматоха с успокаиванием Хаана и внушением ему, что ни одного седого волоса у него не прибавилось, Кройф стоит в стороне, спокойно докуривая, и делает вид, что его это не касается. Но как только все затихают, его взгляд тут же встречается со взглядом Йохана Второго, и весь озорной задор мгновенно пропадает из улыбки Прекрасного принца. Остаётся только напряжение и что-то, подозрительно похожее на вызов. 

– Сумасшедший, – одними губами говорит Крол. – Ну что, все в сборе, идём? – Это уже громко, чтобы все услышали. 

Кройф кивает, но с места не двигается. Остаётся неподвижен и Неескенс. Чёрт, и долго они тут будут в гляделки играть?

Пит, махнув на всё рукой, уходит в здание спорткомплекса первым. Ари поспешно следует за ним. Крол, хитро подмигнув Джонни, хватает своего любовника за руку и тянет за дверь. Там, в прохладном полумраке, они и замирают за одной из створок.

– Мы рискуем, – шепчет Джонни.

– Скажем, что целовались, – отзывается Рууд и накрывает его губы своими. 

Джонни обнимает его и охотно отвечает на поцелуй, медленно скользя ладонями по его спине, сминая и расправляя мягкую ткань его рубашки. Почти машинально лаская его язык своим, Крол прислушивается к разговору, доносящемуся снаружи.

– Я так понимаю, – тихо говорит Кройф, – что вот на эту… модификацию твоего Харлея ушли все деньги, которые я тебе дал, чтоб ты прилично оделся к сезону?

– Йохан, ну что ты, – оправдывается Неескенс. – Фирма, одежду которой я рекламировал, обеспечила меня гардеробом на год вперёд.

– Ты снимаешься за одежду?

– Йохан…

– Это первый шаг к тому, чтобы начать трахаться за еду. Ты на верном пути, Прекрасный принц, продолжай в том же духе. 

– Они просто выплатили так часть гонорара. Ты же знаешь, мне нравится их одежда. Ну посмотри, мне ведь идёт.

– Сначала купил тайком от меня эту хреновину, теперь все деньги на неё просаживаешь. Как ребёнок, честное слово. На черта тебе это? Хаана пугать?

– Прокатишься со мной один раз – поймёшь… – В голосе Неескенса слышна улыбка. 

– Спасибо, предпочитаю свой «Ситроен», – открещивается Кройф. – И имей в виду, если мы как-нибудь встретимся на узкой дорожке…

– … я об этом пожалею?

– Именно. 

Их шаги и голоса приближаются. Рууд крепче обнимает Джонни, гладит его волосы, углубляя поцелуй, нежно прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Джонни так дрожит в его объятиях, так тесно прижимается к нему всем своим горячим юным телом, что легко забыть, где они и зачем вообще затеяли всё это.

– О господи, – говорит Кройф совсем рядом, но сквозь плотную завесу взаимного желания, которой они с Джонни отгорожены от остального мира, Крол едва слышит его. – Ребята, не сходите с ума. Вы ещё прямо здесь этим займитесь. 

– Почему бы и нет, – шепчет Рууд, сжимая бедро Джонни.

– Здесь люди ходят иногда, – абсолютно серьёзно информирует Йохан Первый. – А ну в раздевалку. Оба. 

Усмешка Неескенса – как холодный душ. Джонни, и тот чуть приходит в себя, заметив Прекрасного принца за спиной Кройфа, и безропотно позволяет Кролу увести себя в раздевалку. 

– Может, к чёрту сегодня этот теннис? – шепчет он на ухо Рууду. – Поедем домой. Закроемся от всех. Отключим телефон. Только ты и я. 

– Так и будет, – успокаивает его Крол. – Просто попозже. Подожди чуть-чуть.

– Как всегда, сам завёл, а потом – «подожди»… – передразнивает Джонни. 

Рууд обнимает его.

Неескенс переодевается быстро, но без суеты, наблюдать за ним, роняя на пол всё, что можно и нельзя – святое дело. Вот он выскальзывает из узких джинсов, чтобы заменить их более удобными для игры шортами, расстёгивает рубашку – вместо неё будет лёгкая свободная футболка. Его загорелая спина, на которой опять какие-то царапины. Крол любуется им.

Джонни, конечно, не таким смуглым вернулся с юга. У него бледная нежная кожа. Как только приехали на море – тут же сжёг на солнце и спину, и плечи, буквально в первый же день. Рууд так обрадовался смене обстановки, что его было не заманить на берег – только и делал, что плавал далеко-далеко, к горизонту, по сверкающей и живой солнечной дорожке, вот и не уследил за ним. Джонни свойственно относиться к себе с хорошей долей пофигизма, и они с Неескенсом играли в карты на самом солнцепёке, только Йохан был в футболке, а Джонни, конечно, загорал. 

Ночью в номере отеля Рууд бережно мазал всякими лосьонами–бальзамами спину и плечи шипящего от боли Джонни. Его горячая покрасневшая кожа возбуждала прилив какой-то извращённой страсти, и в ту ночь Джонни получил невероятное количество самых нежных ласк, на которые Крол в принципе способен. Джонни тихо стонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но потом сил сдерживаться уже не было, и он кричал в полный голос. Конечно, и головную боль, и температуру как рукой сняло. Рууд всегда говорил, что секс – лучшее лекарство. 

Неескенс тоже обладает чувствительной и бледной кожей, но он основательно подготовился к поездке – прихватил кучу всяких солнцезащитных кремов и лосьонов (Крол с Джонни всё это закупили уже на месте). Зато каждое утро их ждало особое испытание – Рууд и Джонни по очереди втирали эту ароматную дрянь в гладкую кожу спины Йохана. Этого часа оба ждали с нетерпением и трепетом – от прикосновения к его телу башню срывало начисто, уж слишком хорош был этим летом Йохан Второй. Его взгляды, его смех, его улыбки, его почти полностью открытое их жадным взорам тело, которому он всегда уделял много внимания… На отдыхе, когда больше особо и нечем было заняться, кроме созерцания этого совершенства, он сводил их с ума. Понемногу Рууд и Джонни превратились в штат добровольных массажистов при Йохане, но это их вполне устраивало – оторваться от его манящего, сильного, стройного тела было очень нелегко, хотелось касаться его снова и снова, и не только руками. 

И каждое утро один счастливец сидел возле Йохана Второго в шезлонге и покрывал его спину и плечи солнцезащитным кремом, ловя холодные лукавые взгляды через плечо, а другой, менее довольный жизнью, наблюдал за этим процессом из своего шезлонга, нервно кусая губы. А потом Крол и Джонни вместе кидались в раздевалку, совершенно не заботясь о том, что Прекрасный принц смотрит им вслед, насмешливо улыбаясь. Слишком велико было это напряжение, слишком сексуален был Йохан Второй, и, если не получить разрядку, легко потерять рассудок. Тут же. 

Наверное, это было от безделья и от юга, но Неескенс стал их общей – и весьма навязчивой – сексуальной фантазией. Приходилось снимать напряжение в тесной кабинке, явно не рассчитанной на такие подвиги. 

– Сегодня ночью… – шептал Рууд, проталкивая пальцы в тело Джонни.

– Да, сегодня… – хрипло отзывался Джонни, насаживаясь на них.

– Трахнем его… – клялся Крол, резко входя в него.

– Вместе… или по очереди? – уточнял Джонни, пытаясь не касаться спиной его груди.

– Сначала по очереди… а потом можно и вместе, – предлагал Рууд, проводя языком по его шее.

Днём было так легко представлять это. Но когда наступала ночь, вся их решимость куда-то испарялась. Каких только планов они не строили в отношении его! Споить. Обольстить. Раздразнить. Изнасиловать, чёрт побери! Это же просто дикость, что, занимаясь сексом друг с другом, оба представляют его!

Но вместо этого пьяными валились они оба, а Неескенс уходил трезвый, как стёклышко, и холодный, как снега Арктики. Пытаясь завести его, заводились сами. Изнасиловать духу не хватало, хотя было очевидно, что Джонни глубоко в душе всё ещё жаждет мести, но не нужно было буйного воображения, чтобы представить, что с ними может потом сотворить Кройф. Да их тела даже не опознают, если вообще найдут.

Поэтому оставалось только смотреть на него и мучиться двумя противоречивыми желаниями – чтобы этот отпуск длился подольше и чтобы он как можно скорее закончился. 

Как-то раз Джонни, очаровательный порой в своей безбашенности, предложил Неескенсу:

– Может быть, всё-таки заглянешь к нам ночью? Посмотришь… или присоединишься, как тебе больше нравится.

Джонни, конечно, надеялся, что он присоединится, не устоит, ляжет с ними третьим. Крол этого боялся – вездесущий и всеведущий Кройф, даже там красовавшийся на рекламном плакате возле отеля, обязательно узнает об этом и непременно отомстит. 

– Хорошо, – подумав, ответил Неескенс. – Посмотреть – приду.

Единственное, что он сделал, придя ночью в их номер, – разделся. Джонни попросил его, и Йохан молча сбросил с себя всю одежду, а потом придвинул кресло совсем близко к кровати и уселся напротив них, демонстрируя готовность к наблюдению. 

Лаская Джонни, Рууд всё время ощущал на себе его взгляд – всем телом, всей кожей, и это было приятно, это заводило, возбуждало. Приоткрытые губы Йохана Второго, его бесстыдно раздвинутые ноги, движения руки, которой он ласкал себя – всё это было так откровенно и в то же время необъяснимо целомудренно. Джонни вскрикивал то от удовольствия, подаваясь навстречу движениям Рууда в нём, то от боли, когда Крол задевал неосторожно его обожжённые плечи или спину, с которых уже слезала лохмотьями кожа – и Неескенс блаженно впитывал его крики.

Когда Йохан Второй, облизнув пальцы, протолкнул их в себя, безумие захлестнуло с головой. Все они двигались в едином ритме, сдержаться было уже совсем нереально – Джонни кончил первым, выгнувшись и обессилено упав лицом в пропитанную потом подушку, и очень велик был соблазн подойти к Неескенсу, закинуть его ноги себе на плечи и рывком войти в него, чтобы сразу же кончить. Но не одному Кролу такая идея пришла в голову: Йохан сам поднялся из мягкого кресла, подошёл к кровати и, схватив Рууда за волосы, притянул его лицо к своему напряжённому члену. Рууд в тот момент был готов на всё, абсолютно на всё, лишь бы кончить как можно быстрее, поэтому не колеблясь обнял его губами, сразу забрав его в рот почти до основания. Громко застонав, Неескенс тут же кончил, и Крол, едва ощутив его терпкий, солоновато-горький вкус, тоже достиг высшей точки блаженства.

Йохан Второй в течение минуты оделся и ушёл, как будто ничего и не было, не сказав ни слова, кроме «Спокойной ночи». Было очередное неосторожное прикосновение к спине Джонни, очередной его короткий вскрик.

– Как он на вкус? – шептал Джонни, целуя плечи Рууда.

– Хорош, – коротко ответил Крол. 

– Тоже хочу его попробовать.

– Может, завтра он предпочтёт твой рот.

– Нет, ты ему больше нравишься, – Джонни замер, уткнувшись ему в шею.

– Прекрати. И ты, и я – мы оба ему совершенно безразличны. Ему нравился только Д… «десятый».

Ван Дайк словно покойник. О нём неприлично говорить вслух, нельзя произносить его имя. Его можно звать только по номеру, который он носил в «Аяксе». «Десятый». 

– Совсем с ума сойдём, не надо было его с собой брать, – вздохнул Джонни.

– Ещё на кого-нибудь запали бы, – пожал плечами Крол.

– Наверное… – зевнул Джонни. После секса он всегда отрубается почти сразу.

…Неескенс ловит взгляд Рууда и улыбается – насмешливо так, поддразнивая его, но у Крола уже выработался иммунитет к этим провокациям. Спокойно подмигнуть в ответ и пройти мимо. Вот так. Да. Здесь, в Амстердаме, это безумное лето кажется бесконечно далёким сном.

Кройф выбирает себе в партнёры Джонни. Пит не играет с Йоханом Первым никогда – боится выиграть, знает, что больше всего на свете Кройф ненавидит поражения, а поддаваться принципы не позволяют. Кажется, Йохан понимает это и не настаивает, чтобы Кайзер играл с ним.

И это славно, потому что Пит остаётся свободным, и можно предложить ему себя. 

– Охотно, – улыбнувшись, кивает Кайзер. 

Рууд ловит его улыбку и сохраняет в памяти. 

Сегодня солнце ещё сияет по-летнему ярко, и Пит надевает солнцезащитные очки. Крол занял более выгодную позицию – спиной к солнцу. 

– Хочешь – поменяемся, – предлагает Рууд. 

– Ладно уж, трудности надо преодолевать, – смеётся Кайзер.

Крол только пожимает плечами. Зачем преодолевать, если можно избежать…

А Джонни заметно волнуется, хотя не первый раз с Кройфом играет. У него так трогательно дрожат руки. Интересно, он хоть раз по мячу-то попадёт сегодня?

Впрочем, неудивительно. Трудно не залюбоваться руками Кройфа, особо когда он играет в теннис. Чётко обозначены вены, напряжены мускулы, красивые пальцы сжимают рукоятку ракетки… Какой уж тут теннис. Тут бы в эти руки – и забыть обо всём…

– Нет же, – говорит Неескенс, гася подачу и ловя послушно прыгнувший ему в ладонь мяч. – Не так, Ари. Кто тебя учил?

– Я самоучка, – усмехается Хаан, пытаясь не показать свою обиду. 

– Оно и видно, – обойдя сетку, Йохан подходит к нему. – Не обижайся. Сейчас мы это исправим.

Крол с интересом наблюдает за ними, без особого внимания относясь к собственной игре – проиграть Питу он не боится, для него это непринципиально, а Кайзеру будет приятно. Неескенс становится за спиной Хаана, его ладони, скользнув ко рукам партнёра, ложатся на рукоятку поверх рук обалдевшего Ари.

– Смотри, – говорит ему в ухо Йохан Второй. – Ты её неправильно держишь, пальцы должны лежать не так. Ну что ты в неё вцепился, как утопающий – в спасательный круг? Смотри. 

Он, изящно нагнувшись, подбирает с корта только что брошенную туда собственную ракетку и демонстрирует, как её надо держать. 

– А ты прям такой знаток, – недоверчиво хмурится Хаан.

– Спроси любого.

– Ари, доверься ему! – кричит Крол, тоже решив прервать игру. – Он в этом деле понимает. Пит, я воды хлебну, ладно?

– Сколько угодно. – Кайзеру и самому уже жарковато.

Неескенс снова занял позицию за спиной Ари, его бёдра вплотную прижаты к бёдрам Хаана. Цепкие пальцы Йохана Второго аккуратно укладывают пальцы Ари на рукоятку.

– Вот так, – говорит Неескенс ему на ухо. – Теперь смотри, каким должен быть замах. Угол между кистью и запястьем – девяносто градусов…

Любопытно, чувствует ли сейчас Хаан, как «что–то» твёрдое упирается в его бедро, или Йохан Второй совершенно спокоен? Едва ли Ари сможет сосредоточиться на игре, когда Неескенс так вжался в него…

– Замах… и удар. Давай ещё раз повторим, вот так, плавно. 

Как чувственно Йохан Второй трётся бёдрами о его задницу. Бедняга Хаан. Как у него только самообладания хватает, даже не покраснел, хотя весь напряжён, это видно.

– Вот. Понимаешь, как должны руки двигаться?

– Ага, – с трудом выдавливает Хаан. 

Рууд сперва отдаёт бутылку с водой Кайзеру – пусть невидимый след от его губ останется на горлышке. Хоть так соприкоснуться с ним.

Кройф словно и не замечает, что там вытворяет Неескенс со своей новой жертвой, так увлечён игрой. И поначалу робкий Джонни тоже разошёлся и осмелел. 

Пит совсем рядом. Он так красиво запрокидывает голову, когда пьёт. Красивый, сильный, высокий. Как хочется сейчас положить его ладонь на своё бедро, как раньше, пусть сожмёт, стиснет, погладит. «Вот же я, Пит. Я весь – только для тебя. Мы ведь были такой классной парой – и в дружеском трёпе, и на пьянке, и в постели». 

Но нет, Пит принадлежит Кройфу – потому что сам так решил.

Господи, что же Неескенс вытворяет с Ари… Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть – и он сорвёт с Хаана шорты, повалит его и оттрахает прямо здесь. И, кажется, Ари вовсе не против такого поворота событий, наверное, у него давно уже не было мужчин. 

Очень хочется запустить в Кройфа теннисным мячиком, чтобы он вообще обернулся и оценил всю прелесть зрелища.

Уже не слышно, что нашёптывает Йохан Второй на ухо Ари. Только его руки, накрывшие ладони Хаана, только их плотно прижатые друг к другу тела.

– Неплохой выбор, – комментирует Кайзер, проследив взгляд Рууда. – Ари молодой, симпатичный и свободный. 

– Да им обоим жить надоело, – хмурится Рууд. – Может, пнуть их, пока…

– …пока Йохан не увидел, – договаривает за него Пит. – Нет уж, пусть сами разбираются, не дети уже. 

А они неплохо смотрятся. Неескенс, впрочем, со всеми смотрится хорошо, облагораживая любого своего спутника. 

Кройф гасит очередную робкую подачу Джонни, ловит мяч небрежным движением и замирает, со снисходительной улыбкой глядя на Неескенса и Ари. 

– Ари, ты не принесёшь нам чего–нибудь типа колы? – громко говорит он. – А то пить очень хочется. 

– Само собой, – отзывается Хаан, выворачиваясь из объятий Йохана Второго. 

– Слушай, а где ты это брал? – Неескенс выхватывает у Ари ракетку и внимательно разглядывает её. 

Слегка смутившись, Хаан называет магазин.

– Я так и думал, – закатывает глаза Йохан Второй. – Пойдём, у меня запасная есть в раздевалке. 

«Господи, дай им хоть немного мозгов», – лаконично характеризует ситуацию Крол.

Губы Ари ещё сладкие от колы. 

В раздевалке прохладно и темно – едва они зашли, Неескенс тут же выключил свет. 

– Зачем тебе это, – шепчет Ари, всё-таки сумев оторваться от его губ.

– По-моему, дурацкий вопрос. – Неескенс снова накрывает губами его рот. 

Хаан заводится буквально с пол-оборота. Подчиняясь уверенным ласкам Йохана Второго, невольно копируя его движения и прикосновения, Ари обнимает его, закидывает ногу на его бедро. Йохан гладит его тело, изучает его, почти не давая возможности ответить, совсем плотно прижав Хаана к холодной стене. 

– Нас слишком долго нет, – шепчет Ари, целуя его лицо.

Только полоска света из приоткрытой двери. Она лишь сгущает эту темноту вокруг них. 

– Боишься? – смеётся Неескенс. От возбуждения его голос становится хриплым. Его ладонь болезненно стискивает бедро Ари с явным намерением оставить синяки.

Долгие месяцы без мужчин дают о себе знать. Трудно дышать, пульс зашкаливает, низ живота сводит так, что уже можно согласиться на всё что угодно, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, ну и пусть их не будет целую вечность, какая разница, ведь все последствия будут потом, в следующей жизни. 

Неескенс целует его, то яростно вторгаясь языком в его рот, то едва ощутимо поглаживая его губы своими. 

– Классно целуешься, – шепчет Ари. 

– Ага, – невнятно отзывается Йохан.

Не видно его лица, не видно его взгляда, Ари только чувствует его дыхание – на своих губах, потом – на своей шее… Язык Неескенса касается его кожи, пробуя её на вкус.

– Надо возвращаться… – шепчет Хаан, гладя его волосы.

– Значит, всё–таки боишься. – Лёгкий укус в шею.

– Зачем нам лишние проблемы… – Ари самому не по себе от того, что он объединяет их с Неескенсом в одно местоимение. 

– Ладно. – Неескенс отстраняется, он словно исчезает, остаётся только его дыхание где-то рядом и его пальцы, мягко поглаживающие грудь Ари. – Тогда поехали ко мне после тенниса?

Хаан тупо смотрит туда, где должен находиться Йохан, и даже рад, что тот не видит его не слишком умного в данный момент лица.

«А что, ты ждёшь от меня красивых ухаживаний, цветов и ресторанов?» – кажется, спрашивает физически ощутимый даже в темноте холодный взгляд Прекрасного принца.

– Поехали, – нервно сглотнув, отвечает Ари.

– Отлично. Прокатишься ещё раз на моём боевом коне, ничего, не поседеешь. И да, не забудь, зачем мы пришли. – Щелчок выключателя, яркий свет заливает помещение. 

Чёрт, ну и выдержка у этого Неескенса! Даже не раскраснелся, только дышит тяжело.

– Вот эту попробуй. – Йохан протягивает ему свою запасную ракетку. – Сам убедишься, она намного лучше твоей. 

Разделив пополам груз бутылок колы, они возвращаются на корт.

Кажется, никогда ещё их традиционный теннис не был таким долгим, как сегодня, но всё же и он закончился. 

Пит садится в «Ситроен» Кройфа, словно так и должно быть. Джонни шустро ныряет в машину Крола и с явным нетерпением поглядывает оттуда на своего любовника, заканчивающего деловую беседу с Йоханом Первым. 

– Прекрасный принц! – кричит Кройф, прервав разговор. – Ещё раз увижу тебя на этом драндулете без шлема…

– Да ну его, жарко, – отмахивается Неескенс. – Садись, Ари, в два счёта домчимся. 

– Я предков увидеть не очень тороплюсь, – нервно хихикает Хаан, надевая шлем. 

– Если кто их и увидит, это явно будешь не ты… От тебя в любом случае хотя бы голова останется, – ласково улыбается Йохан Второй. – Ну что, держись крепче. 

Ари поспешно обнимает его за талию. Прежде чем сорваться с места, Неескенс накрывает его ладонь своей и легко сжимает.

Крол косится им вслед. Любопытно, что по этому поводу думает Кройф… но его лицо, как всегда, не отражает никаких эмоций. 

– Ты идёшь? – жалобно зовёт Джонни.

– Ладно, грех тебя держать, – подмигивает Кройф. – Обсудим по телефону.

Джонни лезет целоваться, как только Рууд садится в машину. 

– Слушай… – вяло сопротивляется Крол, – даже Неескенс с Хааном до квартиры доедут, я тебя уверяю. 

– Но у них нет такого удобного автомобиля, – шепчет Джонни, гладя его бедро.

– И то правда, – усмехается Рууд. 

Ари поднимается по лестнице вслед за Йоханом, прижимая к груди только что снятый шлем. Неескенс что-то насвистывает, звякают ключи, которые он небрежно вертит на пальце. 

– Давно я здесь не был, – тихо говорит Хаан, когда они останавливаются перед дверью.

– Да, с мая, – подтверждает Йохан. 

Ему легко говорить, у него здесь не было последнего свидания с любимым человеком. 

– Прошу. – Неескенс впускает его в квартиру.

Жарковато у него, потому что окна на солнечную сторону. Лучи яркого света освещают небольшую прихожую. Ари знает эту квартиру, очень хорошо знает. Одна комната, кухня, ванная, туалет. Всюду пахнет табаком, дым сигарет намертво пропитал квартиру, теперь ещё сильнее, потому что и Неескенс начал покуривать, а не только тот, кто здесь бывает весьма и весьма часто.

– Куда это? – внезапно севшим голосом спрашивает Ари, имея в виду шлем.

– Давай. – Йохан привычно закидывает его на полку. – Не люблю я эту штуку, честно. Половина удовольствия пропадает…

Теперь руки свободны, и Хаан сразу теряется. Насмешливый и любопытный взгляд Неескенса одновременно заводит и смущает. Невозможно самому сделать первый шаг, волей-неволей ждёшь разрешения, побуждения к действию…

– Ну что ты, – провокационно улыбается Йохан. – Неужели и здесь окажешься таким же неопытным, как на корте? 

– Ещё чего, – краснеет Ари и решительно обнимает его. 

Новая возможность убедиться, что целуется Неескенс прекрасно – явно наслаждаясь процессом, стараясь продемонстрировать максимум своих умений и выяснить, что может партнёр. Вот он замирает, легко трётся губами о губы Ари, приглашая его перехватить инициативу, и охотно раскрывается перед ним, впуская его язык в свой рот. Хаан целует его агрессивно, грубо, прикусывая его губы, получая за это глухие стоны и жадные прикосновения, которые, однако, не хочется называть ласками. Что-то в них не так…

И действительно, отстранившись, Неескенс мгновенно успокаивается, хотя поцелуй был взаимно страстным.

– Пойдём, – говорит он, кивая в сторону комнаты. 

Ари идёт за ним. О господи, эта комната. Он никак не думал, что ещё хоть раз окажется здесь, тем более в такой компании и с такой целью…

– Выпьешь что-нибудь? – совершенно спокойно спрашивает Йохан, как будто они действительно поболтать пришли. 

– Не откажусь. 

– Виски. – Это не вопрос, это диагноз.

Чёрт. Дик был большим поклонником виски, а Хаан никогда не мог понять, что в этом напитке такого восхитительного. Но постепенно это пойло связалось с Диком в его восприятии, и он медленно, но верно полюбил виски, как и всё остальное, к чему имел отношение Дик. 

Он принял и Неескенса только потому, что Дик с ним был дружен.

Да что ж такое, откуда взялась эта идиотская привычка говорить о Дике в прошедшем времени?! Он живой, он просто далеко, в этой чёртовой Франции, в Ницце. Но так как всякая связь с ним потеряна, он словно покойник. 

Неескенс – то немногое, что от него осталось здесь. Для Ари Йохан Второй связан с Диком намного теснее, чем с Кройфом. Они много времени проводили втроём, Йохан Второй часто бывал у них, и Дик много о нём говорил. 

А теперь он – единственный человек, с которым можно поговорить о Дике. Именно поэтому они и сблизились, едва начался новый сезон. Первый сезон без Дика. 

Неескенс вручает ему стакан виски, разбавленного содовой. 

– У тебя тут домашний бар? – усмехается Ари. Нервная, должно быть, получилась усмешка. 

– Как же без этого, – подмигивает Йохан Второй. 

Выпивка позволяет немного отдалить неизбежное. Холодный и любопытный взгляд Неескенса опасно блестит; Прекрасный принц усаживается на кровать, но не считает нужным предложить Хаану сесть. Впрочем, теперь и не нужно особое приглашение.

Кто из них первым упомянул Дика? Кто первым высказал банальную надежду, что у него всё хорошо? Неважно, просто завязался разговор о нём. Вспомнили, как ходили в кино втроём на какую-то комедию, Неескенс заливисто рассмеялся, когда Ари напомнил о рассыпанном попкорне и жвачке, намертво прилипшей к брюкам Дика. Странно, но у Ари не возникло никакого желания смеяться – скорее захотелось грохнуть стакан об пол, чтобы выразить все свои эмоции одним жестом. 

Кажется, в глазах Неескенса появилось понимание.

Он бережно вынимает пустой стакан из пальцев Ари, ставит на тумбочку рядом с фотографией Кройфа, а когда он оборачивается, уже всё равно, что именно можно прочесть в его взгляде, – главное, что эти холодные, но мягкие ладони обхватывают лицо Хаана, и губы Неескенса касаются его губ. 

Долгий поцелуй начинается с нежности, а заканчивается дикой, неконтролируемой страстью, причём Ари сам не замечает, как его безумие перехлёстывает через край, и уже не он отвечает на поцелуй Йохана Второго, а сам Неескенс едва успевает реагировать на его жадные, нетерпеливые ласки. Длинные волосы Прекрасного принца струятся сквозь его пальцы, чувственные губы отзываются на прикосновения его губ и языка. Рассудок готов выключиться, уступив место инстинктам, но тут Йохан негрубо, но настойчиво отстраняет его.

Ари смотрит ему в глаза с искренним недоумением – чего он хочет?

– Встань, – тихо говорит Неескенс.

Хаан послушно поднимается, хотя ноги едва держат его. Неескенс оглядывает его с ног до головы. 

– Разденься.

Ах вот что ему надо. Ладно, если ему так хочется, если это его заводит – Хаан не против. Лучше было бы просто провалиться в безумие и забыть обо всём, но Неескенс на удивление спокоен, как будто бы они не целовались только что так… так, как целовались.

Первые две пуговицы рубашки Ари выскальзывают из петель. 

– Медленнее, – командует Йохан, нашарив на тумбочке сигареты. Должно быть, это сигареты Кройфа. Хоть что-нибудь здесь принадлежит самому Неескенсу?!

Хаан продолжает – уже медленнее, как он сказал. Прищуренные глаза Йохана, щелчок зажигалки, струйка серо-сизого дыма, поднимающегося к потолку, подкрашена первыми лучами заката – день почти закончился…

– Ближе ко мне, – говорит Неескенс. 

Ари делает шаг к нему, продолжая расстёгивать свою рубашку. Кто бы мог подумать, что на ней столько пуговиц…

В холодном взгляде Йохана нет эмоций. Он лишь наблюдает. Смотрит на обнажающееся тело Ари без желания, без страсти – только с интересом, периодически затягиваясь сигаретой да слегка склоняя голову набок, чтобы поменять угол обзора.

Последняя пуговица с трудом поддаётся влажным от пота (душно здесь) и дрожащим от возбуждения пальцам Ари. Наконец можно распахнуть рубашку.

Взгляд Неескенса спускается от его шеи к животу. Как будто кубик льда скользит по коже. Холодно, но будоражит. Заводит.

Медово-золотой луч концентрированного солнечного света в золотистых волосах Йохана Второго. 

Ари начинает снимать рубашку, но тихий голос Неескенса снова тормозит его:

– Повернись. 

Хаан разворачивается к нему боком, максимально плавно выскальзывая из левого рукава. «Удовлетворён, Прекрасный принц? Какое ещё твоё желание я должен исполнить?».

– Теперь другим боком и сними её совсем, – командует Йохан, показывая рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой направление движения. 

Ари слушается. Только этот нервический жест выдал Неескенса – значит, он тоже взволнован, но очень хорошо это скрывает.

Рубашка падает на пол. Неескенс оценивающе оглядывает мускулистые плечи Ари. Господи, будто в раздевалке на них не насмотрелся.

– Спиной развернись. 

А некомфортно, когда знаешь, что он за твоей спиной. Чертовски некомфортно. Чтобы успокоить себя, Ари медленно скользит руками по своим бёдрам – первое по-настоящему чувственное движение на протяжении этого импровизированного «стриптиза». Возможно, это расшатанные нервы, но Хаану кажется, что на него направлен не только беспристрастный взгляд Йохана Второго, но и объективы нескольких телекамер. 

– Уже лучше, – не очень внятно говорит Неескенс, видимо, он как раз затянулся в этот момент. – Теперь лицом ко мне – и дальше. 

«Какого хрена я вообще его слушаюсь?» – спрашивает Хаан самого себя, но незнакомый вкрадчивый голос интересуется из глубин его сознания: «А есть варианты?...» 

Йохан быстро облизывает пересохшие губы как раз в тот момент, когда Ари начинает расстёгивать джинсы. Словно электрический разряд пробегает по всему телу и сворачивается жгучим клубком внизу живота. 

Неескенс смотрит на его руки, на его пальцы, расстёгивающие молнию. От его внимательного взгляда ещё труднее сделать всё плавно и красиво, чтобы ему понравилось.  
Йохан Второй вдыхает его запах, терпкий аромат его возбуждённого тела. 

Без слов понятно, что снять джинсы он должен, развернувшись к Йохану задом, чтобы тот имел возможность лицезреть его во всей красе. Именно так Ари и поступает, медленно стягивая узкие джинсы со своих бёдер. Чёрт побери, как достало это его молчаливое наблюдение, хоть прикоснулся бы, что ли…

Джинсы летят в дальний угол. Одежды на Ари уже не осталось. 

Неескенс смотрит на него снизу вверх. Луч солнца в его волосах начинает становиться багровым. 

– Подойди, – негромко говорит Прекрасный принц.

Затаив дыхание, Ари приближается к нему. Ещё один взгляд – Неескенс красиво запрокидывает голову, спугнув солнечный свет со своих волос.

– Раздень меня, – легко улыбнувшись, предлагает он.

Как скользит по телу Ари этот невероятный взгляд. Если сначала это напоминало кубик льда, то теперь это как холодное лезвие ножа, прикасающееся к коже без нажима, просто дразня и завлекая…

Прерывисто вздохнув, Ари опускается на колени между его широко разведённых ног. Йохан чуть откидывается назад, откровенно и беззастенчиво приглашая наслаждаться его телом.  
Теперь надо расстегнуть его рубашку. От его запаха, от прикосновений к нему кружит голову и уносит в другой мир, где нет ничего, кроме этих минут, этой комнаты и этого тела на кровати перед Ари. 

Йохан наблюдает за его действиями, слегка прикрыв глаза, чувственно закусив губу. Как только все пуговицы оказываются расстёгнуты, ладони Хаана ныряют под тонкую ткань, чтобы медленно стянуть рубашку с его плеч. Неескенс подаётся навстречу его рукам, помогая себя раздевать, а едва рубашка оказывается на полу, хватает Ари за волосы и прижимает его губы к своему плечу. 

Собственно, только этого Хаан и дожидался. Разрешение получено, и можно не сдерживать себя, ласкать это восхитительное тело, покрывать его страстными поцелуями, тонуть в его запахе… Господи, сколько же следов оставляет на его коже Кройф… В раздевалке это ещё не так заметно, а тут, когда прослеживаешь губами и языком каждый шрам, это почти пугает. 

Неескенс позволяет повалить себя на кровать, и Ари, нависнув над ним, целует его грудь, спускаясь ниже. Пальцы Йохана Второго путаются в его непослушных кудрявых волосах. 

Как странно. Всего два раза Хаан бывал в этой квартире – один из них закончился феерической групповухой, а второй раз они с Диком приезжали сюда для последнего свидания. На этой самой кровати. Дик молча стелил постель – им было велено привезти своё бельё – а Хаан сидел в углу, не мог даже сказать ничего, и шевелился с трудом, пока Дик его не обнял. 

Нет иной жизни, кроме как в объятиях Дика. Так казалось тогда.

Но разве можно думать о таких вещах, когда он третий раз в этой квартире, и снова для секса, и на кровати под ним – самый желанный парень «Аякса». 

Неескенс тяжело дышит, глухо постанывает, пока Ари целует его живот, изучая губами и языком рельеф мышц. Руки Хаана слегка отстают от его губ – они ещё ласкают соски Йохана, быстро откликнувшиеся на их прикосновения. Неескенс ненавязчиво, но ощутимо подталкивает партнёра вниз. 

Губы очень быстро высыхают, приходится поминутно их облизывать, чтобы они оставались влажными. 

Йохан накручивает на палец его пряди, едва заметно отвечая на его поцелуи и ласки чувственными вздохами и дрожью. 

Ари скользит губами вдоль кромки его джинсов, прежде чем опуститься ниже и уткнуться лицом ему в пах. Его запах ещё приглушён одеждой, твёрдый член выпирает сквозь шершавую ткань, Ари трётся об него губами. 

– Давай же, – хрипло шепчет Неескенс, сжимая его волосы в руке. 

Расстегнуть его джинсы удаётся довольно быстро, хотя руки дрожат. Как отключить воспоминания минут на десять, чтобы вообще не мешали?..

– Вспомни, – словно прочтя его мысли, говорит Йохан. Он даже приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть.

– При чём здесь это? – тихо спрашивает Ари.

– Опять дурацкий вопрос, – комментирует Неескенс. – Ты собирался что-то сделать.  
Чувствуя себя унизительно слабым перед ним, Хаан стягивает его джинсы вместе с трусами до колен. Нет, так не пойдёт, лучше вообще снять их. 

Ледяной взгляд Неескенса будоражит и смущает. Ари ловит его ладонь и возвращает на свой затылок. 

– Тебе так нравится? – уточняет Йохан. – Я предпочту, чтобы ты сам всё делал. Я же не знаю…

– Мне так нравится, – перебивает его Хаан. 

– Тогда ладно. 

Ари приступает к делу – наклоняется, медленно обводит языком головку его члена, целует, легко захватывая губами, затем скользит языком вдоль ствола. Шумный вздох – ещё раз. Как сделать так, чтобы Неескенс утратил свой холодный блеск, как его оживить, чёрт возьми?

Хаан пробует всё, что знает, всё, что безукоризненно действует на него самого, что действует на Дика. Йохан не отрываясь смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот, не переставая поглаживать его волосы, но управлять им и подсказывать ему даже не пытается. 

Наконец с губ Неескенса срывается протяжный стон, и только тогда Ари забирает его в рот полностью. 

Только бы он не сказал ещё что-нибудь. Только бы он не издавал ни звука, кроме стонов.  
Пальцы Йохана всё прочнее запутываются в волосах Ари. Постепенно Неескенс заводится, кажется, даже теряет контроль над собой – прерывистые глубокие вздохи, тихие стоны, движения бёдер навстречу рту Хаана. Вроде он больше ничего не собирается говорить Ари, но механизм воспроизведения воспоминаний уже запущен, поздно.

Неескенс задыхается от его ласк. Очень похоже на то, как выгибался и стонал Дик здесь же, на этой кровати, когда Ари делал то же самое для него. Только пахнет Йохан Второй совершенно по-другому, но самое время сойти с ума и забыть вообще обо всём, даже о его руке в волосах Ари, которая не направляет и не подсказывает темп, просто присутствует. Даже странно, такая свобода действий вдохновляет – Дик предпочитал указывать, чего и как ему хочется, и непривычно, что нет контроля.

Хаан ускоряется, полностью выкладываясь, делая всё, чтобы доставить ему наслаждение. Запах Неескенса становится всё резче, возбуждение нарастает, губы Ари скользят по члену Йохана всё быстрее, плотнее обхватывая его, выпуская лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы пройтись языком вдоль ствола или облизать головку. Солоновато-горький вкус Йохана уже почти стал привычным, хочется ощутить его в полной мере…

Громко застонав, Неескенс резко подаётся навстречу рту Ари, больно вцепившись в его кудри, рванув его голову к себе – и, кончив, падает на кровать.

Хаан задумчиво облизывает губы, смакуя его вкус. Любопытно, чего в нём больше – соли, терпкости или горечи, не может же быть всё в равных пропорциях. Напоминает морскую воду. Вкус спермы вообще часто сравнивают с морской водой, но никогда ещё это сравнение не казалось Хаану настолько верным. 

– Иди сюда, – шепчет Неескенс, вытянув руку в его сторону. 

Ари заползает на кровать. Ладонь Йохана Второго, скользнув по его руке, поднимается выше, к плечу, накрывает его идеально подходящей по форме ладонью и мягко подталкивает тяжело дышащего Хаана на постель.

Хоть бы что сказал. «Понравилось», «не понравилось», «спасибо», «повторим через пять минут?», «пошёл вон». Молчит. Лежит рядом, изучая тело Ари всё тем же пристальным взглядом, а потом ложится сверху, подминая его под себя. 

Хаан обнимает его. Ладони Неескенса скользят по его телу, словно стремясь ощутить каждый его миллиметр, выяснить, какой он на ощупь везде, абсолютно везде. Вскоре губы Прекрасного принца присоединяются к ним. Но сначала Ари чувствует на своей коже его дыхание и понимает – Неескенс вдыхает его запах, трепетно обнюхивает его от шеи к плечам. Странное ощущение. 

Взгляд Прекрасного принца на секунду встречается с его взглядом, и Ари может поклясться, что в глазах Неескенса – лёгкое недоумение. 

Прикосновения его рук, губ, языка очень и очень приятны – одновременно лёгкие и сладострастные, они не дают возбуждению улетучиться. Но несмотря на это Хаан чувствует себя не в постели с трепетным любовником, а под микроскопом дотошного учёного, описывающего только что открытый вид неизвестных науке тварей. 

Неескенс внимательно следит за его реакцией на каждое прикосновение. Что ему нравится, что его заводит – нежность или грубость, быстро или медленно, в какой последовательности. Пробует его на вкус всюду, где только можно. Вдыхает его запах. Кажется, что секс для него вообще не очень важен, главное – понять партнёра, выяснить про него всё.

– Возьми меня, – уже не просит, уже почти требует Хаан. 

– Сейчас… Не спеши, – шепчет Неескенс, покрывая поцелуями его бёдра. 

Когда он наконец достаёт смазку, с губ Ари заранее слетает тихий стон.

– Нетерпеливый какой… – усмехается Йохан.

Скользкие пальцы проникают в тело Ари, он подаётся навстречу им. Сколько времени у него не было мужчин, страшно подумать…

– Ты точно хочешь быть снизу? – спрашивает Неескенс, проталкивая пальцы глубже. – Может, хочешь сам меня трахнуть?

– Нет… – хрипло отвечает Хаан.

– Тебе нравится быть снизу?

– Да…

– То есть сверху чаще бывал Дик?

– Да… – выдыхает Ари, едва соображая, что говорит.

– Так я и знал. – Йохан начинает входить в него – очень, очень медленно. – Он быстро кончал?

– Нет, – стонет Ари, принимая его в себя. – Я… чаще я кончал первым.

– Странно. – Неескенс уже почти весь в нём. – Меня он доводил до оргазма ртом, сам кончил раньше.

– Что? – Смысл его слов очень трудно уловить в таком состоянии.

– То. – Пальцы Йохана стискивают бёдра Ари. – Он меня трахал. Здесь, на этой кровати. Точно так же, как я тебя сейчас. 

Произнеся это, он начинает двигаться. Ари извивается под ним, Неескенс раскинул его руки и крепко придавил их к кровати своими ладонями. Всё, мозг сейчас отключён. Не думать, не вспоминать, не воспринимать. 

Какая разница, в конце концов, будто он не догадывался, что между Диком и Йоханом Вторым что-то есть. Просто старался не думать об этом, игнорировать их очевидную симпатию друг к другу.

– Как он был хорош, – шепчут губы Йохана, они совсем близко и, кажется, произносят ещё какие-то слова, но их нечем понимать в данный момент.

Как же тут жарко… Капли пота Неескенса падают на лицо Ари, сияние его золотых волос меркнет вместе с угасающим закатом. Чуть болезненны, но приятны его уверенные рывки в теле Ари. 

Концентрированное безумие. Ари уже знает, что кончит первым – Йохан движется в нём всё быстрее, ловя и впитывая стоны Хаана, он чудо как хорош сейчас, с этими каплями пота на потемневших от влаги волосах, которые то и дело срываются, и каждую хочется поймать губами…

Может быть, он солгал, чтобы завести Хаана, и ничего у них с Диком не было? Чёрт знает…  
Неескенс ловит и его крик в момент оргазма, не прекращая двигаться в нём – но недолго, скоро он и сам кончает. Ари вздрагивает ещё раз, чувствуя его тепло в себе. 

Тишина. Сумерки. Устроившись у изголовья кровати, Неескенс закуривает. Его задумчивый взгляд продолжает блуждать по телу раскинувшегося на постели Ари.

– Нет, всё-таки не понимаю, что он в тебе нашёл… – тихо говорит Прекрасный принц. – Так хотел понять – но не понимаю… Ничего особенного в тебе нет. А жаль, я так надеялся.

Пару секунд Хаан молчит, а потом чуть слышно отзывается:

– Он любил меня. Только и всего. Вот и всё, что он во мне нашёл.

Грустно усмехнувшись, Неескенс пожимает плечами и отворачивается. 

Ари, вздохнув, поднимается и начинает собирать разбросанную по комнате одежду, ища свою. Йохан даже не смотрит на него. 

– Свет включить? – слышит Ари его голос.

– Спасибо, уже не надо. 

Хаан знает, что сказать ему, но перед этим хочет одеться. 

– Что ж, – негромко говорит Неескенс за его спиной – чёрт, он снова за его спиной, это очень раздражает Ари, – вот и появилось у этой кровати ещё одно воспоминание. Может быть, не такое интересное, но всё-таки. 

Ари разворачивается к нему. Ещё не стемнело, он прекрасно видит и Йохана, и его лицо, и его взгляд. Несколько секунд они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза. 

– Да, – говорит Хаан, застёгивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, – эта кровать действительно помнит многое. Ведь на ней меня трахал твой ненаглядный Йохан.

Потрясающе Неескенс владеет собой. Только чуть дрогнул подбородок.

– Это когда? – недоверчиво спрашивает он.

– Тогда, – отвечает Ари. – Чуть меньше года назад. Когда он споил нас до полной невменяемости. Ты отрубился, Крол весь вечер мечтал кому–нибудь отсосать, и Дик наконец удовлетворил его желание, а Кройф завалил меня. 

– И ты, конечно, не возражал.

– Я был пьян. Он, впрочем, тоже, но не настолько. Он был просто ураган, я даже понять не успел, что происходит, а был уже под ним и без одежды, а он взял мою руку и положил на свой член, он был уже твёрдый, и я…

– Тебе это точно не привиделось? – насмешливо спрашивает Неескенс. – Может, это ты отрубился, а не я?

– Нет, нет, – с улыбкой качает головой Хаан, приближаясь к нему. – Вовсе нет. У меня очень хорошая память, каким бы пьяным я ни был, я всё помню, всё, слышишь? Он склонился надо мной, целовал моё лицо, а я ласкал его рукой. Он гладил мои плечи, сначала нежно, потом всё жёстче, я выгнулся, и его руки…

– Хватит, – шипит Неескенс. Ари с радостью видит злобу и ненависть в его глазах.

– Нет уж, я тебя выслушал, и ты изволь. Его руки скользнули под меня, гладили мою спину, но тут я упал на кровать – так и осталась на спине отметина от его перстня, когда он вытащил руку из-под меня.

– Ах ты сукин сын… – хрипло выдыхает Неескенс, его глаза уже опасно блестят, но Хаана не остановить. Месть сладка.

– Он ласкал меня, он целовал мою грудь, мои плечи, я был весь окутан его горячим дыханием, его поцелуями, его прикосновениями, ласками и укусами, а он придавил меня к кровати, навалился на меня, раздвинул мои ноги…

– Замолчи. – Неескенс ещё пытается казаться спокойным, но надолго его не хватит. 

– Он вошёл в меня, и я чуть не кончил сразу, от первых же его движений во мне, хотелось только одного – обвить его собой, сохранить в себе, чтобы всегда чувствовать его жар…

– Заткнись! – кричит Йохан Второй, уже вскакивая, чтобы броситься на него, но это зря – Ари крепче и сильнее его физически, поэтому Хаан без особых усилий валит его обратно на кровать. 

– Дослушай уж, – чуть отдышавшись после недолгой борьбы, говорит Ари. – Он брал меня, и я отдавался ему, отдавался охотно и полностью. Всего себя был готов отдать ему – за то, как он смотрел в мои глаза, как двигался во мне, как жарко было от него. Он сводил с ума, он сжигал, он испепелял, но он и воскрешал каждым своим поцелуем, он нещадно искусал мои губы, мне было больно и дьявольски хорошо. Никого и ничего не было кроме него.

– Сволочь… – нервно усмехается Неескенс. Ари раскинул его руки, накрыл их своими ладонями, прижал к кровати крепко – не вырваться.

– Я кончил первым, – шепчет Ари, склонившись к нему. – Было слишком хорошо, я не мог долго продержаться. Он ещё двигался во мне, и это продолжалось долго – мне так показалось тогда… и он шептал моё имя, ласкал мои губы, он был со мной, а не с кем-то ещё. Я был для него не просто первым попавшимся телом. И когда он, кончив, упал на меня и замер, я вдыхал его запах, обнимал его, прижимая к себе как можно крепче, не хотел и не мог его отпустить… Впрочем, кому я рассказываю…

– Сукин сын, – шепчет Неескенс, побледнев от злости. – Сукин ты сын…

– Неужели ты в обиде? – смеётся Хаан. – По-моему, мы квиты…

– Равняешь своего Дика с Йоханом? Напрасно…

Резкий рывок, Неескенс пытается сбросить Ари с себя, но тот держит его крепко, придавив собой к кровати.

– Мой Дик? Уже наш, как мне кажется.

– Рискнёшь и Йохана назвать нашим? Тогда ты труп.

– Уверен? По-моему, сейчас больше шансов стать трупом как раз у тебя.

Неожиданно Неескенс начинает смеяться – странным, нервическим хохотом. 

– Ты смотри… – едва выговаривает он, захлёбываясь смехом. – То есть… мы с тобой… уже любовники, да? Ха… одних и тех же мужчин… на одной и той же кровати… чёрт побери… забавно… а теперь и сами…

Хаан всё крепче сжимает его ладони, зачарованно глядя в его хохочущее лицо. Пересохшие искусанные губы, зажмуренные глаза, беззащитная шея, подставленная для удара, укуса или поцелуя – есть в нём что–то безумное, языческое, зачаровывающее, мистическое. Это должно пугать – но Ари не может отвести от него взгляд. Его обнажённое тело, выгибающееся под Ари, его напряжённые мышцы – не может не возбуждать то, что вот он, абсолютно голый, так бьётся его сердце, так спутаны его волосы, потемневшие в сумерках, так что один электрический разряд по телу – и всё.

– А теперь и мы сами, – едва слышно повторяет Хаан и падает на него, ловя губами его смеющийся рот.

– Оборзел совсем, сукин ты сын, – шипит Неескенс, пытаясь увернуться и ещё смеясь. – Только что же кончил. Вот только что. Думаешь, Кройф тебя трахнул, спину оцарапал – и теперь всё можно?

– Мы же квиты, мы же заочно любовники, – шепчет Ари, сжимая его бедро. – Так давай сделаем это ещё раз, почему нет?

– О-о, ты ещё мной покомандуй, – ухмыляется Прекрасный принц своей жутковатой усмешкой, пока сопротивляясь, но уже больше для приличия.

– Покомандую. Охотно покомандую, – обещает Хаан.

– Только обещать и умеешь, – вздыхает Неескенс. 

Он всё-таки отдаётся Ари – неохотно, против воли, словно покоряясь силе. Впрочем, уже и всё равно, как именно, Хаан слишком хочет его – всего, сразу, быстро. Без разницы, хочется этого самому Неескенсу или он просто не сопротивляется. Его глаза закрыты, на лице только безмерная усталость, плотно сжатые губы безмолвно говорят: «Ну когда же это закончится». В общем, он делает всё, чтобы Ари почувствовал себя грязным животным. Тщетны его старания, Хаану нет никакого дела до того, хорошо ему или нет. Скорее всего, ничуть – так ему и надо, хотя Ари тщательно его подготовил, чтобы больно не было. Должно быть, ему попросту никак. 

Оргазм. Лёгкая гримаска брезгливости на лице Прекрасного принца.

– Доволен? – сквозь зубы цедит он.

– Вполне, – выдыхает Ари, уронив голову на его плечо.

– Тогда слезь с меня и пусти меня в душ. 

Хаан слушается, едва не запутавшись в собственных штанах, которые даже снимать не стал, только спустил до колен. Упасть на кровать и смотреть в потолок – вот и всё, на что он сейчас способен. 

– И чтоб тебя здесь не было, когда я вернусь. Кройф может прийти с минуты на минуту.

Ари поворачивает голову – Йохан Второй стоит в дверях комнаты, всё так же непринуждённо красуясь во всей прелести своего обнажённого тела. «Кто бы мог подумать, что внутри он настолько же отвратен, насколько снаружи хорош…»

– Понял?

Ари кивает.

– Дверь за собой захлопни. 

Мда. Милое приключение после традиционного тенниса. 

Хаан окидывает взглядом комнату – совсем стемнело. Когда они с Диком прощались, тоже было уже темно. Он плакал. Дик собирал его слёзы губами. Неескенс, наверное, не плакал, когда Дик с ним расставался.

Ари тяжело поднимается и бредёт к выходу, искренне надеясь, что больше никогда не вернётся в эту квартиру. 

_Ноябрь 1972_

Ледяной ветер опаляет лицо. Кажется, Неескенс вообще никакого дискомфорта от этого не испытывает – спокойно надевает перчатки, готовясь сесть за руль, хотя все остальные уже поспешили юркнуть по машинам и исчезнуть. Домой, домой. Там ужин, горячий чай, тёплый плед и прочие нехитрые радости. Только они двое, как идиоты, торчат ещё на автостоянке.

– Отвезёшь меня домой? – спрашивает Ари, стараясь не очень стучать зубами.

Неескенс смотрит на него – такой взгляд ещё холоднее ветра.

– Не околеешь? Второго шлема у меня нет, а этот тебе не отдам, не обессудь. Не та погодка. 

– За меня не беспокойся.

– И не подумаю. Моё дело – предупредить…

Их общение состоит практически из одних «не». Не вздумай. Не смей. Не переживай. Не прикасайся ко мне. Хаан старается не задумываться об этом, потому что более абсурдной связи он себе и представить не может. Кто бы мог вообразить, что как это началось в сентябре – так и затянется бесконечным ночным кошмаром… Но, видимо, даже этот кошмар лучше действительности, раз Хаан не хочет его прекращать.

– Садись. И держись крепче, долетим в два счёта.

– Ага, прямо в рай. Экспрессом. Небось, там уже крылышки нам заготовили. 

Неескенс смеётся, но отвечать на традиционные шпильки в адрес его стиля езды не считает нужным. 

Ари плохо понимал, что творит, когда впервые после того… визита к Йохану Второму подошёл к нему (прошло недели полторы) и попросил отвезти его домой. Неескенс ничего не ответил, только кивнул – и действительно отвёз Ари домой. Только не к нему, а к себе. В следующий раз пунктом назначения стал гараж Неескенса. «А что? – усмехнулся тогда Прекрасный принц, сняв шлем. – Тут мой второй дом». Там было холодно и душно одновременно, пахло бензином и машинным маслом, Неескенс был саркастичен и циничен как никогда и не соизволил умолкнуть даже на время секса, но Ари уверен – ощущений лучше у него давно не бывало. 

Чертовски прав был Прекрасный принц насчёт шлема, это Хаан понимает в первые же секунды – мало того, что дыхание перехватывает, так ещё и кожа дубеет в момент, можно представить, как больно будет потом отогреваться. Он замирает, съёжившись и уткнувшись лицом в плечо Неескенса. 

– Я предупреждал! – долетает до него смех Неескенса, заглушённый шлемом. 

О чёрт, а этот грузовик был в такой опасной близости, что Хаан успел мысленно попрощаться с роднёй. 

Был ещё совершенно невероятный эпизод в их отношениях – началось всё в тот вечер, как обычно: «Отвезёшь меня домой?» – «Ага, садись», и удивление Хаана не знало границ, когда он обнаружил, что они действительно около его подъезда, а не возле дома Неескенса. «Я поднимусь?» – уточнил Йохан Второй. «Эээ… Ну конечно, только у меня жена дома… и дети тоже…» «Пошляк, – усмехнулся Неескенс. – Только одно на уме… Чаю попьём, поболтаем. С женой твоей наконец познакомлюсь – а то что ж так, уже вроде родственники, а даже имя её запомнить не могу…» На секунду Хаан даже поверил ему – и горько об этом пожалел. 

– Эй, мы что, уже приехали? – Чуть не свалился, блин. Тормозить Прекрасный принц вообще не умеет. 

– Ага, аж два раза. – Неескенс слезает с мотоцикла. – У меня виски дома кончился, а здесь недорого. Будешь?

– Ясное дело. 

В магазине по радио играет битловская «Please Please Me», Неескенс ухмыляется и тихо подпевает, а Ари краснеет – да-да, именно эта песня звучала из радиоприёмника в тот вечер. 

_– Какого хрена ты творишь? – шипит Ари, пытаясь оторвать от себя его руки. – Дверь не запирается…_

_– Значит, ты её будешь держать. – Неескенс прижимает его к двери и пресекает словесное сопротивление поцелуем._

_– Чёртов псих, – шепчет Ари, как только снова получает возможность говорить._

_Жена только что прошла мимо двери. А если ей вздумается предложить им печенья к чаю?_

_– Да, да, детка, – смеётся Неескенс, расстёгивая его брюки. – Как будто ты в этом сомневался…_

_– Твою мать, – выдыхает Хаан, когда Йохан Второй опускается перед ним на колени._

_– Ты дверь держи, не отвлекайся…_

_Ари искренне надеется, что не очень громко ударился затылком об дверь, когда Неескенс забрал его в рот – сразу и глубоко, без каких-либо намёков на прелюдию._

– Хорошая песенка, да? – подмигивает Неескенс, забирая бутылку и сдачу. 

– Старьё, блин, какого чёрта они его крутят без конца… – ворчит Хаан, спеша покинуть магазин. 

Уже на улице он слышит за спиной характерный звук – Неескенс на ходу откручивает пробку бутылки.

– С ума сошёл?!

– Хлебни, тебе сейчас не помешает согреться. – Йохан протягивает ему бутылку.

Трогательная забота, однако. Ари послушно делает солидный глоток, виски продирает глотку и живительным теплом разливается внутри. Ох, хорошо–то как…

– Спасибо, – хрипло выдыхает он, возвращая виски Неескенсу. 

– Да не за что, – пожимает плечами Йохан и сам прикладывается к бутыли.

– Ты же за рулём, – обречённо говорит Ари. 

– Пьяный я вожу лучше, чем трезвый, чтоб ты знал, – уведомляет Неескенс. – А от одного глотка мне ничего не будет. Ладно, поехали. 

Спрятав бутылку во внутренний карман куртки, он запрыгивает обратно на своего «боевого коня», и Ари ничего не остаётся, кроме как последовать за ним. 

Чёрт, Хаан никогда не думал, что сможет поглощать виски в таких количествах, даже не морщась, прямо из бутылки. Ну так можно только с Неескенсом. Пока пил, Йохан уже успел рубашку с него стащить. 

– Отдай, – выхватывает у него бутылку Прекрасный принц. – Присосался, блин… Я тоже хочу…

Пока он пьёт, Ари припадает губами к его шее, целует его плечи, дышит им. Неудивительно, что он не может отказаться от возможности спать с Неескенсом. Мало того, что ему просто необходим секс с мужчиной – без этого он сойдёт с ума – но в Неескенсе, кроме его сволочной натуры, постоянного стремления унизить Ари и ввернуть что-нибудь такое похабное про Дика, есть необъяснимая стихийная свобода, к которой хочется прикасаться снова и снова. Странно, казалось бы, Йохан Второй полностью подчинён Кройфу, безоговорочно принадлежит ему, беспрекословно терпит от него всё, что Кройф с ним творит, и даже не пытается взбунтоваться – но от него пахнет свободой, свежим ветром, кристально прозрачным холодным воздухом… а ещё алкоголем и машинным маслом, конечно, но эти запахи прекрасно сочетаются. Хотя он самый зависимый в «Аяксе» – и морально, и материально, ежу понятно, что без Кройфа он просто не выживет – но он же и самый свободный. 

Поставив бутылку на тумбочку, Неескенс находит губами его губы. Целует он всегда агрессивно, страстно, нежным почти не бывает – но Ари это нравится. Отвечая на поцелуй, он возится с молнией и пуговицей джинсов Неескенса, сам Йохан пока медлит, крепко вцепившись в волосы Ари, сжав их в пальцах. Вздрагивает, прикусывает губу Ари, когда Хаан начинает ласкать его – острый край расстёгнутой молнии болезненно оцарапал кожу на пальце. Обхватив талию Неескенса, Ари усаживает его к себе на колени.

– Полегче там, полегче, – хрипло шепчет Йохан Второй. – Жену дома кусай сколько хочешь, но тут давай уж без следов. 

– Прости. – Хаан проводит языком по его плечу. 

– Никогда, – усмехается Неескенс, поднимаясь. 

Сделав ещё глоток из бутылки, он снимает джинсы. В комнате уже почти темно, только луна в окно светит, – впрочем… однажды Ари уже приходилось видеть Неескенса в этой же комнате и при таком же освещении. Год назад. Тогда их было больше, а Йохан Второй был значительно пьянее…

Ари швыряет рубашку на пол. Нет, об этом даже думать не хочется. Что за квартира такая – тут одни воспоминания…

Йохан стягивает с него брюки, ложится на него, ловя его губы своими. 

– Дрожишь, – отмечает он, поглаживая бедро Ари.

И вправду. В квартире, в общем-то, жарко, но Хаана бросает то в жар, то в холод, и так же, как в первый раз хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, теперь хочется, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда. 

Неескенс целует его грудь, накрывает ртом сосок. Его светлые волосы послушно струятся сквозь пальцы Ари – и полная тишина, ни звука, кроме тяжёлого дыхания Йохана, Ари даже сам перестал дышать, чтобы слышать только его. 

– Ты сегодня испуганный какой-то, – ухмыляется Неескенс, приподняв голову. – Прямо как я, когда Кройф меня тут девственности лишал. Успокойся, Хаан, тебе-то не впервой. И со мной ты вроде не в первый раз… 

Он очень легко и с неизменным цинизмом говорит об их отношениях с Кройфом – но этот цинизм всегда относится только к самому Неескенсу и к его насмешливому отношению к тому, каким он был прежде.

– Извини, задумался о вечном, – отшучивается Хаан.

– Нашёл место и время… – Чувствительный укус даёт понять, что сейчас думать не рекомендуется. 

«Зачем я ему? Понятно, зачем он мне – но он-то зачем со мной спит? – Вот от этой мысли редко удаётся отделаться даже непосредственно во время секса. – И ведь ни разу мне не отказал, когда я подходил к нему, всегда увозил куда-нибудь и добросовестно трахал… Он, любовник самого Кройфа, на которого ещё пол-«Аякса» заглядывается, от такого парня мало кто рискнул бы отказаться… Неужели ему нравится именно то, что я боюсь прекращения этих отношений, которые и отношениями-то назвать трудно?..» 

Впрочем, этот вопрос Ари себе задаёт в основном для того, чтобы не думать об ответе, который ему уже прекрасно известен. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы додуматься. Причина всему – Дик ван Дайк, ныне игрок французской «Ниццы». Но Хаан понимает, что если он когда-нибудь додумает эту мысль до конца, то легче явно не станет.

…Нет, Неескенс явно не из тех, в постели с кем можно просто «расслабиться и получать удовольствие». Надо отзываться на его поцелуи, его ласки, добиваться возможности самому получить доступ к его телу, даже пытаться его пересилить, повалить на кровать и оказаться сверху, прекрасно зная, что всё равно в итоге окажешься под ним. Так и сейчас – Ари уткнулся лицом в подушку, Неескенс, сбросив одеяло с кровати, уже вводит в него прохладные, скользкие от смазки пальцы. Он аккуратен и нетороплив, но лучше бы был резок и груб.

– Трахни меня, – шепчет Ари, закрыв глаза.

– Мы торопимся? – Как всегда, Неескенс не упускает случая поиздеваться. 

– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Неескенс…

Проникает в него – медленно, аккуратно, чтобы Ари прочувствовал каждый сантиметр его плоти, чтобы подавался навстречу, насаживался, просил, умолял. Хаан до крови прикусывает губу, чтобы не попросить его ускориться. Неескенс целует его в шею, оставляет лёгкий укус на плече – и, оказавшись в нём полностью, словно забывает о своём показательном спокойствии, тут же начинает двигаться быстро, резко, чётко. Его тяжёлое дыхание, его прикосновения, его пальцы, стиснувшие бедро Ари. Всё. Больше ничего нет – и больше ничего не было.

Не открывать глаза. Не оборачиваться, не смотреть в его безумное лицо, не задумываться о том, кого он представляет под собой…

Какой-то звук за гранью восприятия. Просто почудилось, наверное. 

– Не молчи, Ари, – хрипло шепчет Йохан Второй, не останавливаясь. – Тебе же нравится, как я тебя трахаю, почему ты такой тихий сегодня?

– Потому что мне хорошо, – отзывается Хаан, вцепившись в подушку. 

– Ещё бы, – самодовольно усмехается Неескенс. 

Очень тихий звук – щелчок зажигалки. Вспышка оранжеватого пламени озаряет комнату.

Партнёры замирают, Ари перестаёт дышать. Кажется, насовсем перестал. Кажется, самое время умереть. Самому, без мучений, от инфаркта. 

Потому что в дверях комнаты стоит Йохан Кройф. 

Кожаный пиджак, сигарета, внимательный взгляд. Чёрт, нет, нет, это мираж. Он не мог вот так бесшумно войти в квартиру. 

– Что же вы остановились, молодые люди, продолжайте, – усмехается он. – Если я не ослышался, одному из вас только что было хорошо. 

Затягивается, выдыхает дым – ярко вспыхивает огонёк на кончике сигареты. Хаан и Йохан Второй как завороженные смотрят на него, не в силах пошевелиться. 

– Уже не хорошо? – смеётся Кройф. – Простите, что помешал. Прекрасно смотритесь, мне не стоило закуривать, тогда полюбовался бы вами подольше. 

– Йохан… – пересохшими губами шепчет Неескенс.

Хаан не представляет себе, что можно сказать. Ну что тут скажешь. Долго эта сцена была его ночным кошмаром, и вот, пожалуйста – кошмар сбылся. Остаётся молить только о быстрой смерти. Хотя, скорее всего, всё кончено, смертью тут не отделаешься. Кройф расправился с Диком только за то, что тот слишком сблизился с Неескенсом, – а ведь едва ли он заставал их в одной постели. Чемодан, вокзал, провинциальный клуб за границей, жалкое существование до конца дней…

– Что? – ласково улыбается Кройф, снова затягиваясь. – Что, радость моя, уже не хочешь трахать его до самозабвения? 

– Йохан, я всё объясню… – бормочет Неескенс.

Чего это он объяснять собрался, интересно. Какие могут быть варианты понимания того, что Кройф только что увидел?!

– А раз не собираешься, то встань с него и помоги мне раздеться. Жарко уже. 

Чёрт, из такой ситуации выпутаться нереально. Можно только проснуться – но это вряд ли. Неескенс поднимается, подходит к Кройфу – осторожно, опасливо косясь на него, явно ожидая, когда Йохан Первый затушит об него окурок, но Кройф будто бы совершенно спокоен. Неескенс расстёгивает его пиджак, снимает с него. 

– Молодец, – сквозь зубы цедит Кройф – в его губах зажата сигарета. – Теперь ботинки. Сними с меня всё.

Они потрясающе смотрятся. Светлые волосы Йохана Второго спадают на лицо, когда он опускается к ногам Кройфа, изящные пальцы быстро расшнуровывают один ботинок, затем второй. Боязливо взглянув на Кройфа снизу вверх, Неескенс разувает его.

Этот Неескенс потрясает, он просто невероятен. В нём нет ни цинизма, ни грубости – только беспрекословное повиновение, полное подчинение и лёгкая, будто облако аромата духов, любовь. Её ощущаешь, она осязаема. Он до безумия любит Кройфа. Это видно в каждом его движении, в каждом прикосновении. 

Пока Кройф неспешно курит, стряхивая пепел на ковёр, Неескенс снимает с него и рубашку – очень осторожно, медленно, боясь неверным движением нарушить странное спокойствие Кройфа. Отсрочить наказание – вот и всё, что они могут. Хаан пытается пошевелиться, но Йохан Первый тут же пресекает его попытки что–то сделать:

– Лежать. Ты отлично смотришься, я охотно ещё полюбуюсь тобой… если ты не против.

– Сколько угодно, – шепчет Хаан, роняя голову обратно на подушку. 

– Славно, – улыбается Кройф. Его рубашка соскальзывает в руки Неескенса. 

Неескенс аккуратно складывает его рубашку и вешает на спинку стула. Его глаза сейчас абсолютно пусты, у него взгляд сомнамбулы, будто на самом деле он находится далеко–далеко отсюда. Что же Кройф сделает с ним? Настолько ли любовник дорог ему? Неужели Кройф ему простит?..

Повернувшись к Кройфу, Неескенс опускается перед ним на колени, чтобы расстегнуть его брюки. Йохан Первый затягивается, вспышка огонька на кончике сигареты озаряет его хищное красивое лицо и опасно блестящие глаза. Пальцы Неескенса освобождают пуговицу из петли, зубы хватают и тянут вниз замок «молнии». Обнажив напряжённый член Кройфа, Неескенс тут же забирает его в рот. 

Шумный вздох Кройфа, дрогнувшая в его пальцах сигарета. Неескенс делает всё не задумываясь, машинально – глубоко принимает его в себя, плотно обхватив губами, потом отстраняется, целует головку, проводит языком от основания до головки, чтобы облизать её. Страх Ари тут же блекнет, уступая место животному возбуждению. Неескенс целует и посасывает головку, тут же отстраняясь, чтобы снова обвести её языком. Кройф тяжело дышит, запускает руку в его волосы; сигарета, о которой он забыл, уже почти дотлела – бросив на окурок недоумённый взгляд, Кройф дотягивается до стоящей на столе пепельницы и отправляет его туда. 

«Твою мать, они совершенны», – изумлённо думает Хаан. Такого он ещё не видел – и, надо полагать, больше никогда не увидит, так как предположительно доживает последние минуты своей короткой жизни. 

Кройф резко подаётся бёдрами навстречу рту любовника, и Неескенс послушно забирает его в рот очень глубоко – обалдевшему Хаану кажется, что до основания. Впрочем, если хочешь быть любовником самого Кройфа, вероятно, надо уметь такое. Отсасывает он превосходно, темп сразу берёт хороший, и с губ Йохана Первого даже срывается тихий стон. Вцепившись в волосы Неескенса, он заставляет Йохана Второго ещё ускориться – Неескенс делает так, как ему велено. 

Глядя на них, невозможно не возбудиться, но тут даже пошевелиться страшно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы перевернуться на спину и начать ласкать себя. Остаётся только смотреть на блестящие влажные губы Неескенса, плотно обхватывающие член Кройфа, на его крепко зажмуренные глаза, его пальцы, придерживающие член любовника у основания. 

Внезапно Кройф отстраняет Йохана Второго, резко дёрнув его за волосы:

– Довольно. Мы совсем забыли, что мы не одни…

«Лучше бы вы про меня и не вспоминали», – думает Хаан, ловя замутнённый желанием взгляд задумчиво облизывающего губы Неескенса. 

– Всё–таки у нас сегодня гость… – продолжает Кройф, сбросив всё, что на нём оставалось, в руки Йохана Второго. – А не развлекать гостей – дурной тон.

– Так мы его развлечём? – улыбается Неескенс, вешая брюки Кройфа на тот же стул.

– Конечно. Как же иначе. А то будет потом жаловаться, что Кройф с Неескенсом гостей скучать заставляют… – усмехается Йохан Первый, подходя к кровати. 

«Едва ли я минетом отделаюсь», – уныло думает Хаан, глядя на него. Хотя не отказался бы. 

– Свяжи ему руки, – приказывает Кройф.

– Сейчас, – обрадовано кивает Неескенс и лезет в ящик стола. 

«Вот извращенцы. И верёвка у них всегда под рукой…»

Приблизившись вплотную к кровати и замершему на ней Хаану, Кройф склоняется к Ари. 

– Встань на колени, – командует он. – Нет, с кровати слезать не надо, просто встань на колени. Вот так, умница. Всё–то ты понимаешь…

Он отбрасывает подушку на другой конец кровати и опускается напротив Ари, внимательно и насмешливо глядя ему в глаза. 

– Всё понимаешь, – повторяет он. – Только вот что лезть в постель к чужим парням не следует – не понимаешь. 

Внутри холодно и пусто. Хаан понятия не имеет, что там Кройф намеревается с ним сделать, надеяться остаётся только на то, что это будет не очень долго и что это удастся пережить. 

– Или тебе есть что сказать в своё оправдание? – шепчет Кройф, приближая губы к его лицу, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Я тебя выслушаю.

– Нет, – отзывается Хаан, стараясь не отводить взгляда. – Мне нечего сказать.

И в самом деле, нечего. Только то, что всё это начал Неескенс – но продолжили-то они исключительно по инициативе Ари. Прекрасный принц его никогда не тащил к себе насильно. 

– Так я и думал, – улыбается Кройф. Хаан чувствует его дыхание на своих щеках. – Тогда лучше слушайся меня и не сопротивляйся. А то тебе же будет хуже, понял?

– Понял, – отвечает Ари. – Куда я денусь.

– Некуда, некуда тебе деваться теперь, – шепчет Кройф. – Раньше надо было думать… 

Губы Кройфа касаются его губ; Неескенс заламывает ему руки за спину, крепко связывает их. Ари приоткрывает губы, позволяя делать с собой всё что угодно. Единственное, что он теперь может делать – терпеть. Кройф болезненно прикусывает его нижнюю губу, Хаан вздрагивает и тихо стонет от боли. 

– Это ещё ничего… – Йохан Первый слизывает кровь с его губ. – Прекрасный принц, куда ты дел смазку?

– На тумбочке позади тебя, – отвечает Неескенс. Его холодные пальцы гладят связанные ладони Хаана, губы касаются волос Ари – и непонятно, это он подбадривает, жалеет или просто издевается. 

– Ага. – Кройф быстро находит необходимое. – Раздвинь ноги, Ари, и расслабься… Тебе же легче будет.

Его пальцы легко входят в тело Хаана, без усилий двигаются в нём. По крайней мере, первые два, третий впихнуть уже сложнее, но ещё можно. Закусив ноющую губу, Ари ждёт, что будет дальше.

– Теперь ты. – Йохан Первый перекидывает смазку Неескенсу. 

– Ты хочешь… Ага… – понимает Прекрасный принц и так нехорошо смеётся, что Хаану становится совсем не по себе. 

Чертовски больно. Кройф и не думал вытащить из него пальцы, а теперь ещё и Неескенс входит в него, растягивая сильнее. 

– Твою мать! – На глазах выступают от боли слёзы.

– Аккуратней, не порви его, – советует Кройф. 

– Нормально, растянется, – усмехается Неескенс. 

– Сукины вы дети…

– Тихо ты. А то действительно травму получишь… Чем дёргаться, лучше расслабься, дорогой, – ласково улыбается Кройф.

Не, ну а что ещё остаётся, в самом деле. Худшее ещё впереди. 

Неескенс легко кусает его в шею, будто пытаясь отвлечь. Из прокушенной губы течёт кровь, Йохан Первый снова собирает её губами. 

– Думаю, ты понимаешь, что от тебя сейчас требуется, да, Ари?

– Уроды вы… – всхлипывает Хаан. Когда они извлекают пальцы, всё тело пронзает ещё одна вспышка боли. 

– За всё надо платить, – наставительно говорит Кройф. 

В чём-то он, конечно, прав, но не настолько же!

Ари зажмуривается. Наплевать, что они там творят, лишь бы побыстрее. Руки Неескенса на его бёдрах, Кройф отдаёт короткую команду, Неескенс разворачивает его лицом к себе, быстро касается его губ лёгким игривым поцелуем, а потом ложится под него, широко раздвинув его ноги, поставив его на колени над своими бёдрами. Кройф обхватывает Ари сзади поперёк живота, придвигается ближе – наверное, со стороны это смотрится очень занятно, но Хаан даже глаза не открывает, пусть делают что хотят, лишь бы это скорее закончилось. 

– Чем плакать, лучше помоги нам, мы и так за тебя почти всё сделали, – шепчет Кройф ему в ухо. 

Неескенсу трудно принимать активное участие в процессе, он только смеётся своим знакомым смехом, а его холодные пальцы скользят по груди Ари. Ситуацию полностью контролирует Кройф. Ари стискивает зубы, когда они начинают вместе входить в него, это ещё больнее, чем он мог представить, такое ощущение, что в него по меньшей мере бревно проталкивают. Кройф стискивает его плечо, заставляя податься навстречу, и приходится подчиниться.

Неескенс громко стонет:

– Чёрт, это потрясающе…

– А ты думал, – смеётся Кройф. – Ему тоже нравится, он просто не хочет сказать нам об этом… Да, Ари?

Ничего, самое трудное, кажется, он уже сделал, хотя тут невозможно что-либо понять. Только боль. Ари как сквозь вату слышит собственный крик, а потом почему-то подаётся назад – шумный вздох Кройфа и стон Неескенса дают понять, что это он сделал правильно. 

«Чёрт, ну почему они даже оттрахать по-человечески не могут, чтоб один сзади, а другой – в рот? Зачем нужны такие извращения?» – думает Ари в те секунды, которые Кройф ему отвёл на то, чтобы привыкнуть. Но это ж не просто трах, это наказание. Так что лучше приложить все усилия, чтобы это поскорее закончилось…

Двигаться приходится тоже самому, просто сжать зубы и вытерпеть ему не дают. Йоханы, конечно, тоже в долгу не остаются, но действует в основном Кройф, Неескенс подаётся бёдрами навстречу, не более, но стонет громче всех:

– Твою мать, это супер… 

– Не так быстро… – просит Ари, чуть не падая на Неескенса, но Кройф надёжно держит его, обхватив поперёк груди.

– Тихо, Ари, чем быстрее мы будем двигаться, тем быстрее это кончится… – Йохан Первый неожиданно целует его в шею. 

Теперь Хаан необыкновенно чётко понял, что такое вечность. Вот она и есть, вечность. Они в нём и боль. Ничего больше. Их смешанный запах. Чистый, без примесей алкоголя, как в ту ночь год назад. Чёртов Кройф, споил их тогда… 

Неескенс хрипло стонет. Наверное, он запрокинул голову, как всегда перед оргазмом, но открыть глаза и посмотреть на него нет сил. Кройф ускоряет движения. 

– Боже, Йохан!..

Ну конечно, Йохан. А то, что тут ещё и Ари есть, Прекрасный принц как–то сразу забыл. 

– Умница, Ари, умница, – хрипло шепчет Кройф, кусая его ухо. – Хорошо справляешься…

Да, с мокрым от слёз и пота лицом, со связанными руками, с одной сплошной раной, в которую, кажется, превратилось всё тело, – он неплохо справляется. И искренне надеется, что это не станет любимым развлечением Йоханов по выходным. 

Неескенс кончает первым, с громким стоном, Кройф – сразу после него, выразив свои эмоции потише. Ари передёргивает, когда он чувствует в себе их тёплую сперму. Очень вовремя они. Он только-только начал получать удовольствие. 

– Потрясно… – шепчет Неескенс. 

Ари открывает глаза и видит его – он лежит и смотрит в потолок ничего не выражающим взглядом.

– Да, обалденно, – соглашается Кройф. – Надо поблагодарить Ари за такие ощущения. 

– Совершенно не за что, – тихо говорит Хаан, не узнавая свой голос. – Обращайтесь.

«Блин, как я домой доберусь, если вообще непонятно, как ходить… А как сидеть… Сукины дети…»

– В душ можно? – спрашивает он, хотя не представляет, как до него доползти.

– Валяй, – индифферентно говорит Кройф, откидываясь на кровати. – А потом одевайся и проваливай. И больше не переступай порог этой квартиры. Никогда. Ясно?

– Ясно, – отзывается Ари, глядя в окно.

– Вопросы есть?

– Нет. 

– Молодец. Одежду свою сразу забери и не беспокой нас больше. 

Неескенс развязывает его руки, потом поднимается и помогает Ари найти его вещи. Пропитанные потом волосы прилипли к вискам, ресницы дрожат, он ни разу не встречается взглядом с Ари. 

– Сам дойдёшь до ванной? – тихо спрашивает он, изучая отсвет от фонаря на стене.

– Дойду.

– Такси вызови.

– На улице поймаю.

Неескенс кивает. 

– Хватит там шептаться, Хаан, – доносится с кровати голос Кройфа. – Счастливого пути.

– Спасибо, – вздыхает Ари и, прижав одежду к груди, плетётся в ванную. 

Вот теперь он однозначно никогда здесь не появится. 

Прекрасный принц ложится в ногах Кройфа, прижавшись щекой к его колену. Тишина. Йохан Первый смотрит в потолок, игнорируя любовника.

– Йохан… – шепчет Неескенс.

– Ну что теперь «Йохан»? – огрызается Кройф. – Я приезжаю к тебе вечером, хочу расслабиться и отдохнуть, а вместо этого должен учить Хаана хорошим манерам! Отличный отдых, ничего не скажешь…

– Но было классно, – возражает Йохан Второй.

– Классно, конечно, только очень утомительно, – ворчит Кройф, но чуткий Неескенс уже слышит улыбку в его голосе. – Ну вот и объясни, зачем тебе поношенный парень ван Дайка, если кругом столько других, которых ты без проблем завалишь? Гуляешь – так хотя бы с умом гуляй, а?

– Йохан, – Неескенс подползает к нему и растягивается рядом на животе, – у меня и в мыслях не было гулять. Ты же знаешь, я весь только твой.

– Ага, заметил я, какой ты весь мой, шлюха ты эдакая. Тебя только оставь одного…

– Ну прости меня, Йохан. Не выдержал сегодня. – Прекрасный принц берёт его ладонь и нежно подносит к губам. – Ты так давно у меня не был. Я же не знал, что ты сегодня приедешь. А трахаться хотелось просто жутко. Вот и снял Хаана на вечер. Ну прости, ну этого больше не повторится, правда. 

– Лучше б ты дрочил, чем чёрте кого в дом тащить, – вздыхает Кройф, наблюдая, как Неескенс облизывает его пальцы. – Сейчас он свалит, и я в душ, а ты бельё поменяешь. Надо ж было додуматься, Хаана в нашу постель приволочь! Откуда я знаю, может, вы тут с ним каждый вечер развлекаетесь…

– Ещё чего… Йохан, ты же знаешь, мне никто не нужен. Но я без тебя с ума схожу. – Неескенс проводит языком по тыльной стороне его ладони. – Мне двадцать один год. Я секса хочу. Тебя хочу. А ты так редко приходишь… Ты бы знал, как я по тебе скучаю…

– Не дави на жалость, – усмехается Кройф. – Вижу, как скучаешь. Так скучаешь, что аж Хаана притащил рассказать, как скучаешь. 

– Йохан, не надо, – отворачивается Неескенс. – Ты же сам всё знаешь. Нашёл к кому ревновать…

– Ты мне ещё ответишь за всё это, – сурово говорит Йохан Первый. 

– Отвечу, конечно, – кивает Прекрасный принц, прижимая его ладонь к щеке. – Я понимаю, я виноват. Делай со мной всё, что захочешь. Я твой.

Кройф молча улыбается, легко поглаживая его щёку. Против такой покорности не попрёшь. Видимо, только с ним его Прекрасный принц остаётся прежним Прекрасным принцем…

***

Через пару дней, после тренировки, в раздевалке, точно удостоверившись, что Кройф удалился с Кайзером, Хаан всё-таки решается приблизиться к Йохану Второму. Тот сосредоточенно запихивает вещи в сумку, светлые волосы спадают на лицо, губа закушена, не видит вообще никого вокруг.

– Йохан… ты в порядке? – осторожно осведомляется Ари.

– В смысле? – вскидывает голову Неескенс.

– Ну… он тебе ничего не сделал за…

– А, ты об этом. Нет, всё нормально. Но не вертись сейчас особо около меня, следить будет в оба, а ты знаешь наших добрых одноклубников, мигом доложат. 

– Да блин, я первый раз к тебе подошёл! – возмущается Хаан. Ни хрена себе, оказывается, Неескенс ещё и уверен, что после случившегося Ари должен возле него «вертеться»! 

– И правильно, чаще и не надо. Сам как?

– Тебя б на моё место, сразу понял бы, как… – огрызается Ари. 

– Да я не отказался бы попробовать, кстати, – подмигивает Йохан Второй. – Только в более милой обстановке и без принуждения, конечно… Да вот он вряд ли согласится, собственник, блин. А тебе что, совсем-совсем не понравилось?

Ари, несколько обалдев от такого вопроса, пожимает плечами:

– Да как тебе сказать, чёрт побери… Только я чуть к боли привык и начал вообще что-то, кроме боли, чувствовать – вы тут же кончили. 

– Нехорошие мы какие, – качает головой Неескенс. – Ладно, ты прости, что так вышло. Кто же знал, что его черти принесут… 

– Да ты не виноват…

– В общем, да, нисколько, – соглашается Прекрасный принц, закинув сумку на плечо. – Так, всё, я пошёл, ты хоть пару минут выжди, потом тоже выходи. И живи пока счастливой семейной жизнью.

– А что потом? – изумляется Хаан.

– Я позвоню, – усмехается Неескенс, уже направляясь к выходу. – Бывай.

И уходит, оставляя Ари в полной прострации. Ни черта себе! То есть он ещё рассчитывает на продолжение их так называемых отношений?! После всего этого?!

Хаан опускается на лавку и застывает, тупо глядя в стену. Если Кройф ещё раз их застанет – им точно не будет прощения. Но Неескенс… Этот чёртов Прекрасный принц, из–за которого Дика выслали во Францию, Кролу угрожали изгнанием из клуба, а самого Хаана чуть ли не изнасиловали, странно, что никого до сих пор за решётку не отправили… Он слишком соблазнителен, чтобы можно было устоять. Особенно если у тебя никого нет и не предвидится. Секс с ним слишком хорош, безумные гонки на мотоциклах незабываемы, а его запах – аромат холода и свободы – преследует и во сне, и наяву…

Чёрт побери! Похоже, действительно придётся держаться от него подальше. И ждать, пока он позвонит.


	5. Февраль-март 1973

_Февраль 1973_

Уже вечер. Стемнело.

Пахнет гвоздикой, корицей, теплом. В камине трещат дрова, за окном медленно падают снежинки. По радио крутят Shocking Blue. Идиллия, да и только.

– Швейцария – рай на земле, – громко провозглашает Кройф, поднимаясь с дивана. 

– Чего-чего? – переспрашивает Пит из кухни.

– Рай на земле, говорю, Швейцария, – повторяет Йохан, направляясь в кухню. – Всё, на старости лет куплю тут домик и буду балдеть весь остаток жизни. 

– Да, если доживём до старости – свалим сюда ко всем чертям, – соглашается Кайзер, помешивая глинтвейн.

– Доживём, куда денемся, – усмехается Кройф, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки на столе.

– Будешь столько курить – не доживёшь, – привычно ворчит Пит. – Чуешь, как пахнет?

– Ещё бы. Скоро готов будет? – Йохан берёт зажигалку с полки.

– Да, чуть-чуть ещё. Сейчас корицы добавлю, а то маловато. 

Славно, что они додумались в этот недельный перерыв уехать в Швейцарию покататься на лыжах. Идея, конечно, принадлежала Кройфу – он нашёл этот уютный домик со всеми удобствами, снял его на неделю, прикатили они сюда на его машине и теперь наслаждаются романтикой, чистым альпийским воздухом, белым снегом, беззаботным и безбедным существованием. На завтрак – что придётся, обедать или ужинать – только в ресторанах в ближайшем городке, куда они спускаются по канатной дороге. Дома по вечерам они варят глинтвейн или грог либо просто пьют вино, если лень возиться, смотрят телевизор, режутся в карты и предаются разврату. Днём катаются на лыжах, гуляют по горам, дышат свежим воздухом и опять-таки предаются разврату. Что может быть прекраснее? 

– But after all I can't let you go, – подпевает Кройф. Сигарета лежит в пепельнице, а он ловко чистит апельсин. – 'Cause I love you so, daemon lover…

– Кройф, певец из тебя всё-таки дерьмовый. 

– Я в курсе, Кайзер. Не тем прославился. 

Глинтвейн готов, теперь можно разлить его по стаканам и удалиться поближе к камину для уюта. Телевизор пылится в углу, они о нём редко вспоминают. Им и так хорошо. Кройф уютно устраивается на диване возле Пита, Кайзер обнимает его. Всё, в таком состоянии можно и навеки законсервироваться. 

В Испании вот-вот снимут эмбарго, и Пит было насторожился – но Йохан не проявил никакого интереса. У него контракт с «Аяксом», его всё тут устраивает. Команда играет стабильно и славно. Всё хорошо. 

– Как теперь уехать отсюда, – тихо говорит Кройф, поглаживая руку Пита. – Только одного и хочется – остаться тут навсегда.

– А давай останемся, – хлебнув глинтвейна, предлагает Пит. – Инсценируем нашу смерть, что погребены под лавиной, всё такое. И исчезнем вместе. 

– Мечтать не вредно, – Губы Кройфа касаются его щеки. – Но я хотел бы этого. Правда.

Похоже, это такой запоздалый медовый месяц на шестом году совместной жизни. Ведут они себя как молодожёны и вполне довольны этим. 

– Что завтра будем делать? – спрашивает Пит, чтобы заполнить паузу между поцелуями.

– Кататься пойдём, само собой, – Кройф пытается успеть допить глинтвейн, пока тот не остыл. – Помнишь, я тебе говорил?

– Нет, не помню, – честно мотает головой Пит. 

– Ну и не надо, завтра увидишь. Туда и пойдём. 

Кайзер только кивает. Да какая разница, куда идти, если с ним. 

– А до завтра, между прочим, ещё целая ночь, – подмигивает Йохан. 

– Ненасытный ты, Кройф, – типа возмущается Пит.

– Да неужели?

– Ага. Маньяк просто. Затрахаешь ведь до смерти.

– М-м, это я могу, – смеётся Йохан. – И даже не откажусь. Неужели ты будешь против?

– Тебе сопротивляться – себе дороже… – усмехается Пит. – Слушай, ну не сейчас же, я ещё не допил.

– Так допивай быстрее, остынет. – Ладонь Йохана скользит выше по его бедру.

– А что, у нас ограничение по времени, что ли?

– А то! – Кройф придвигается ближе. – Ночь вовсе не такая длинная, как тебе кажется…

– Йохан… Твою мать!

– Ничего, постираем, – обещает Кройф, прижимая губы к его шее. 

– Сам стирать будешь, – ворчит Пит.

– Зато решилась проблема с допиванием. Не обжёгся?

– Нет, он уже вполне остыл.

– Вот и хорошо… А брюки твои теперь снять надо, ага? Не будешь же ты в мокром сидеть… – посмеиваясь, шепчет Йохан и расстёгивает молнию. 

– Тьфу на тебя, Кройф, как банально и грубо… – вздыхает Кайзер. – Ничего более оригинального не смог придумать?

– А зачем напрягаться, ты и так мой. – Кройф стаскивает с него брюки. 

– Тогда зачем все эти ухищрения? – смеётся Пит. 

– Не многовато вопросов, а? Для интереса, дорогой мой. Ты лучше расслабься и получи удовольствие…

О, это Пит и собирается сделать. Сейчас с ним вообще можно делать что угодно, особенно Йохану. 

Утром жизнь прекрасна, светит яркое солнце – просыпаются они поздно, ведь и заснули уже далеко за полночь. Йохан щурится от солнечного луча в глаза, сонно просит Пита поплотнее задёрнуть шторки – но Кайзер предпочитает его заслонить от солнца собой. 

– И кто ещё после этого маньяк, – вяло отбивается Кройф, но в конце концов уступает. 

Просыпаться с ним – и никуда не спешить, не бежать ни на какую тренировку, ни на какой завтрак. Пит уже и не думал, что им когда-нибудь доведётся вот так нормально поспать в одной постели. 

В общем, нормальный утренний поцелуй явно перерастает в нечто большее. 

– Ладно, ладно, – шепчет Йохан. – Давай уже выбираться из кровати, у нас на сегодня ещё полно планов, ведь правда?

– Деловой ты, – усмехается Пит, с сожалением отпуская его. – Ладно, иди возрадуйся благам цивилизации, а потом пойдём сталкиваться с дикой природой. 

– Была б она дикая, мы бы недолго тут протянули, – сообщает Кройф, уже отползая в сторону душа. 

Ну, пока его нет, надо сообразить, найдётся ли в холодильнике что-нибудь на завтрак. Одевшись, Пит бредёт в кухню, но дойти туда не успевает – в гостиной звонит телефон. 

– Господи, кого ж черти надоумили позвонить с утра людям в отпуске, – ворчит Пит. Но ответить придётся, мало ли, вдруг жёны или начальство. 

Кайзер снимает трубку:

– Слушаю.

– Здравствуй, Кайзер, – отзывается знакомый голос. – Как отдыхается в Швейцарии?

– Привет, Неескенс, – холодно отвечает Пит. – Славно отдыхается, погода великолепная. На лыжах кататься – одно удовольствие. 

– Ну рад за вас, – ещё более холодно говорит Прекрасный принц. Сейчас динамик инеем покроется, стопроцентно. – Позови Йохана, будь добр. 

– А он в ванной, – с нескрываемым удовольствием сообщает Пит. В кои–то веки все козыри у него на руках, наконец можно утереть нос этому юнцу. – Знаешь, мы прекрасно провели утро, с пользой. Позавтракаем – и в горы. 

– Ах вот как. – И едва ли что–то может порадовать Кайзера так, как бессильная злоба в его голосе. – Понятно. 

– Погода просто чудо, – словно не слыша его, продолжает Пит. – А у вас как?

– И у нас прекрасно. – Странно, но теперь он явно усмехается. – Свежий воздух, морской ветер, тепло. Сейчас солнце, а рано утром дождь прошёл. Ницца вообще восхитительный город. 

Опа. Это уже что-то интересное. Ницца?! Какая, к чёрту, Ницца, если он должен спокойно чахнуть в Амстердаме?

Ницца… Значит, Дик. Дик ван Дайк. «Десятый».

– Значит, и ты отдыхаешь, да? – осторожно уточняет Кайзер.

– А что мне дома киснуть, – смеётся Неескенс. – Когда ещё нам отдохнуть удастся. А тут очень, очень хорошо… во всех отношениях. 

Неескенс совсем обнаглел, чёрт возьми. Никого не боясь, едет в Ниццу, да ещё и звонит оттуда, да ещё и кому – самому Кройфу!

– Ладно, передавай тогда Йохану привет из Ниццы, – говорит Неескенс. – Мне пора уже. Я позвоню тогда вечером. Счастливо.

– Пока, – ошарашено отзывается Кайзер.

Короткие гудки. 

Ничего себе. Вот это нахальство. 

Йохан выползает из ванной, когда кофе уже готов. 

– Мне послышалось – или телефон звонил? – спрашивает он, застёгивая рубашку. 

– Звонил, ещё как звонил, – усмехается Кайзер, даже не обернувшись. – Есть будешь или просто кофе налить?

«Сказать – не сказать, сказать – не сказать», – размышляет Пит, вынимая из буфета чашки. Впервые есть шанс чем-то серьёзно скомпрометировать Прекрасного принца. 

– Просто кофе, родной. И бутербродов парочку. С тем вкусным джемом, – потягивается Кройф. – А кто звонил?

– Твой Неескенс, – отвечает Пит, наливая ему кофе. 

– Ишь ты, – удивлённо приподнимает бровь Йохан. Пит отдаёт ему чашку с кофе. – И что он хотел?

– Тебя слышать хотел. Я сказал, что ты в ванной. – Кайзер лезет в холодильник за джемом.

Сказать. Пусть знает, как и где проводит время его мальчишка, пока Йохана нет в Амстердаме. Может быть, хоть после этого Кройф поймёт, с какой тварью связался?

– Ага, я ему перезвоню, – кивает Йохан, склоняясь к чашке и вдыхая аромат кофе – пить пока не рискует, слишком горячо.

– Он сказал, сам перезвонит, вечером. Он, видишь ли, в Ницце. 

Йохан так резко ставит чашку на стол, что половина содержимого тут же выплёскивается. 

– Что?!

– В Ницце он, – повторяет Пит. – Погода, говорит, хорошая там, всё отлично… Йохан, ты куда?

А Кройф уже в гостиной, сорвал трубку с телефона, придерживая аппарат побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, крутит диск.

– В Ницце он, – бормочет Йохан, набирая знакомый номер. – В какой ещё Ницце… Я ему покажу Ниццу…

Замерев, Пит тупо смотрит на него и не узнаёт – это совсем не тот Йохан, который совсем недавно вышел из ванной. Кройф, побледнев от ярости, слушает долгие гудки в трубке, глядя в одну точку перед собой. Пять. Десять гудков. Он не бросает трубку, терпеливо ждёт. Очень терпеливо ждёт.

– Твою мать, – наконец говорит он, подчёркнуто аккуратно опуская трубку на рычаг. – Дома его нет… Значит…

Прежде чем Пит успевает хоть слово ему сказать, Кройф уже бежит в комнату, почти сразу пулей вылетает оттуда, на ходу распихивая по карманам деньги и документы. 

– Извини, Пит, – быстро говорит он, снимая с вешалки у дверей свою куртку. – Я скоро вернусь… Очень, очень скоро. Правда. Подожди меня тут, хорошо? Я быстро…

– Куда ты?! – спрашивает Пит.

– Я должен проверить… Тут не так далеко. Отдохни от меня пока.

Кайзер только поражается, сколько в нём сразу прыти – как на поле прям. Когда ещё он с такой скоростью завязывал шнурки? Ещё не договорил, а уже отпирает дверь…

– Даже кофе не выпьешь? – Почему–то этот факт сейчас расстраивает Пита сильнее прочих.

– Некогда, прости… – Кройф в куртке нараспашку уже выскакивает за порог.

Но пока прогревается мотор его «Ситроена», Кайзер успевает догнать его с чашкой ещё не успевшего остыть кофе, от которого на морозце валит пар. 

– Спасибо, – шепчет Йохан, обнимая его. – Спасибо. Я вернусь, это не займёт много времени, честно, прости…

Короткий, пахнущий кофе поцелуй на прощание, Кройф садится в машину и срывается с места. 

Пит только вздыхает, вертя в руках пустую чашку.

***

Три намеренно долгих звонка в дверь. Между ними короткие паузы, которые Кройф пережидает, закусив губу, мрачно уставившись в блестящее отверстие глазка.

– Qui est? – доносится с той стороны очень знакомый голос. 

– Дик, открой, – не тратя сил воображения на ложь, отвечает Кройф.

Услышав родной нидерландский язык, ван Дайк тут же отпирает. 

Дверь, к несчастью, открывается вовнутрь, так что Дику немедленно достаётся этой самой дверью. Резко толкнув его в глубь квартиры, Кройф вваливается в прихожую и захлопывает за собой дверь. Дик на ногах удержался, но отступил на шаг – блестят в полумраке коридора его изумлённо распахнутые глаза.

– Кройф?! Какого…

– Где он? – тут же спрашивает Йохан, самостоятельно включив свет – хозяин этим едва ли озаботится.

– Кто? Какого чёрта ты…

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто, не ломай комедию! – резко повышает голос Кройф.

– Ты охренел, что ли?

– Он у тебя, я знаю, он у тебя, – пугающе тихо повторяет Йохан, а потом бросается на Дика и припирает его к стене, уверенно пытаясь ухватить за горло.

– Раз сам знаешь, так и мне скажи! – требует Дик, отталкивая его руки – он крупнее и сильнее хрупкого Кройфа. – Ворвался в дом, мелешь какую-то чушь… 

– Если тут кому что и придётся объяснять, то явно не мне. – Кройф резко подаётся назад, ван Дайк теряет равновесие и – опять-таки не без помощи Кройфа – падает на пол. 

– Кройф, успокойся уже! – Дик пытается вырваться, но это не так просто – он на полу, а Йохан на нём, и на этот раз руки Кройфа крепко держат запястья Дика. – Я правда не понимаю, о чём ты! Чем ваше величество на этот раз недовольно, где я теперь нарушил границы, а? Кого я тут укрываю?

– Неескенс, – чуть отдышавшись, говорит Кройф. – Он у тебя, я знаю.

– Ты окончательно двинулся от ревности, – вздыхает Дик и перестаёт сопротивляться. Это может только ещё сильнее разозлить Кройфа. – Его тут нет и не было.

– Ври больше. 

– Можешь обыскать квартиру, – предлагает ван Дайк. – Клянусь, у меня тут нет ни потайных комнат, ни шкафов, где я мог бы его спрятать. Отпусти меня. Убить всегда успеешь. 

Видимо, Кройф учуял здравый смысл в его словах – после долгого взгляда решил прислушаться к совету. Кроме того, ван Дайк физически сильнее его и, если дело дойдёт до серьёзной драки, трудно сомневаться в том, кто победит. Отпустив запястья Дика, Кройф поднимается с пола и молча идёт осматривать квартиру. 

Ван Дайк следует за ним. Оба молчат. Мрачное напряжённое молчание, которое страшно нарушить – любое слово может взорвать затишье, а осколками и пораниться можно.

Аккуратная спокойная квартирка. Тут тихо. Везде порядок, всё по местам, только забытая чашка с остатками чая на журнальном столике у окна, рядом с двумя креслами.

– Хорошо живёшь, – говорит Кройф. – Клуб квартиру дал?

– Нет, эту сами нашли, – отвечает Дик, глядя в окно. – В той шумно было.

Кройф тоже подходит к окну – ну да, здесь окна во двор. Сейчас там совсем безлюдно. Вечер. 

Дик наблюдает, как Кройф дотошно обыскивает комнаты, заглядывает в шкафы, даже под кроватью проверить не забыл. Дик идёт за ним, напряжённый, но невозмутимый, будто ничего особенного и не происходит.

– Вот видишь, – констатирует Дик, когда они, обойдя все три комнаты, добрались наконец до кухни. – Нет его тут. 

– Тут нет, – смирившись с фактом, признаёт Кройф. – Но Ницца большой город, чёрт знает, где ты его спрятал…

– С какого бы перепуга мне его прятать? – устало вздыхает ван Дайк. – Ты свалился, как снег на голову. Если бы он у меня тут и был, я бы не успел его спрятать. 

– А жена твоя ревнивая, кстати, где? – усмехнувшись, спрашивает Йохан.

– У матери, дома, – отвечает Дик. – И дочка с ней. Скучает по Голландии, конечно, хотя не признаётся… Французский учит, все дела… Йохан, а ты позвонил бы Неескенсу. Домой. Вот увидишь, он дома.

– Да я звонил уже, – отмахивается Кройф, устало опускаясь на табурет. – Ещё из Швейцарии ему звонил. 

Ван Дайк смотрит на него пару секунд и только потом решается уточнить:

– Ни черта себе, это ты из самой Швейцарии сюда мчал?

– Ага.

– На машине?

– Ну не на крыльях же любви… – нервно усмехается Йохан.

– Так тем более, значит, ты ему давно звонил. Он что, вообще не может из дома выйти? В магазин, к примеру… Вот если и сейчас его не застанешь – будем его искать по городу. 

– Ладно, – подумав, соглашается Кройф. – Где у тебя телефон?

– В гостиной. Пойдём.

Кройф усаживается в кресло, Дик ставит телефон к нему на колени, аккуратно распутав длиннющий провод. Снова молчание, шорох и щелчки вращающегося диска – Кройф набирает знакомый номер, слушает гудки в трубке. Ожидание. И вдруг – голос Неескенса:

– Алло.

– Йохан? – изумлённо отзывается Кройф. 

– Ох, это ты! – кажется, Неескенс искренне рад его слышать. – Привет, как славно, что ты позвонил… 

– Это кому как, – перебивает его Кройф. – Так ты что, в Амстердаме?

– Конечно, а где мне ещё быть?! Куда же я поеду… Одному скучно, а ты в Швейцарии… Как там?

– Погоди, а что ты утром натрепал Кайзеру?

– Ты о чём? – испуганно спрашивает Неескенс. – Я только попросил позвать тебя, он сказал, что ты в ванной, поговорили про погоду – и всё…

– И всё?

– И всё. А что такое?

– Мне передали привет из Ниццы, дорогой. 

Неескенс молчит секунду.

– Ничего себе, – говорит он. – Во даёт Кайзер. 

– А ты, душа моя, не оборзел? – срывается Кройф. – Куда ты так срочно собирался, что сказал: «Вечером перезвоню»?

– Нет, ну а я-то здесь при чём? – защищается Неескенс. – В кино пошёл с Кролом и Джонни, вот и всё. Ни про какую Ниццу я ему не говорил, не знаю, чего он там тебе натрепал!

– Твою мать… Не с потолка же он это взял!

– Я не знаю, как с того, что я ему сказал, он мог решить, что я в Ницце! Йохан, правда! Клянусь тебе!

– Ладно, чёрт с тобой, дома поговорим, – скороговоркой обрывает его Кройф и бросает трубку. 

Он чувствует внимательный взгляд Дика, но сам смотрит мимо, в одну точку, будто заметил на стене что-то интересное. Совершенно не хочется говорить с ним и раскапывать всю эту сомнительную ситуацию, но понятно, что от этого никуда не деться. Теперь ван Дайк имеет право задавать вопросы, и это бесит. Плюс ещё накатывает усталость после шести с половиной часов за рулём, когда он гнал, как сумасшедший – и куда? И зачем?...

– Да, – наконец говорит Дик. – Видимо, кто-то из твоих любовников хорошо над тобой подшутил… 

– Давай-давай, ты ещё меня поучи, как с любовниками правильно обращаться, – огрызается Кройф. – Ты-то у нас мастер, вон как ловко крутил с Хааном и Неескенсом параллельно, а наивный Ари ни сном, ни духом…

Дик смотрит на него, как на ненормального:

– Ты о чём? Совсем двинулся со своей маниакальной ревностью? Мы с Неескенсом просто дружили, и я никогда… 

– Да ладно заливать, – устало отмахивается Кройф. – Я всё прекрасно знаю. Сначала вы, может, и были невинны, как ангелочки, но потом ты его трахнул, не отрицай. 

– Он что, сам тебе это сказал? – невозмутимо интересуется Дик, предусмотрительно отбирая у него телефон и ставя на стол.

– Можно считать, да, – нервно усмехается Кройф, откидываясь в кресле. – Ты знаешь, что он вёл дневник?

– Какой ещё дневник? – нахмурившись, переспрашивает ван Дайк. 

– Обычный дневник, куда записывал свои мысли, чувства… Про меня, про тебя, про Джонни, Крола, Ари, про всё, что было в сезоне 71/72. 

Дик садится в кресло напротив Йохана. Стоять рядом опасно, Кройф тоже может вскочить, и драки тогда не миновать. Он очень устал, но он на нервах, а это лучший допинг. 

– И что, он давал тебе читать этот дневник? Сомневаюсь… 

– Нет, конечно. Однажды я приехал, когда его не было… по делу, нужно было кое-что забрать… и случайно нашёл эту тетрадку.

– И прочёл, конечно, – вздыхает Дик. 

– Само собой. А кто бы на моём месте не прочёл? Или ты собираешься мне и за это выговор сделать? – тут же огрызается Кройф.

– Прекрати, не нанимался я тебя воспитывать, уже не мальчик… И что ты там вычитал?

Кройф смотрит на него с такой злобой, что хочется отвести взгляд, но подобной роскоши Дик не может себе позволить.

– Всю правду о том замечательном дне, когда вы ходили покупать этот драндулет, – отвечает Йохан. – И как вы ходили к нему отмечать данное событие, а потом ты его трахал. Что, скажешь, не было ничего?

– Скажу, что у твоего Прекрасного принца отлично работает воображение, – тихо говорит Дик. – Я и не думал лезть к нему в постель, Кройф, это не в моих правилах – спать с мужчиной, который принадлежит другому. 

Йохан даже не сразу находит, что ответить на это. Шок, пожалуй, не хуже, чем от отсутствия Неескенса в Ницце и наличия оного в Амстердаме. 

– То есть, он это выдумал? – недоверчиво уточняет Кройф.

– Раз этого не было, а ты утверждаешь, что ты это прочёл, выходит, что выдумал, – кивает Дик. – Не знаю, зачем, не спрашивай. Или спроси у него, но ответ тебя вряд ли обрадует. И что он там описал?

– О, жаркую порносцену, – горько усмехается Йохан. – Пишет он, конечно, так себе, но, сам понимаешь, меня это впечатлило. Если тебе любопытно, то сверху был ты, а в итоге он кончил тебе в рот. 

– Восхитительно, – грустно улыбается ван Дайк. – Вот фантазии у него были, оказывается, а я и не знал. Серьёзно, я даже не подозревал, что у него были относительно меня какие-то подобные мысли… 

– И вы… ничего и никогда?!

– Кройф, ты всё никак поверить не можешь? Никогда и ничего. Вообще. 

– И по Амстердаму не гуляли, взявшись за руки? – решает допросить-таки его Кройф.

– Это было, – признаёт Дик. – И шарф, который он мне связал, ты сам видел. И я действительно часто с ним виделся, мы много общались. И он мне чертовски нравился, это правда. 

– Хоть это не отрицаешь, – отмечает Кройф.

– А что тут отрицать? Он красив. Только мало кто пытался разглядеть его дальше внешности, да и не подпускал он к себе. И да… в тот день, когда мы купили ему мотоцикл, я его действительно поцеловал. Но дальше этого дело не пошло. Он не решился предложить, а я не пытался настаивать. Понимаешь, он был твой, весь твой, слишком твой. С твоими засосами на шее, следами твоих зубов на теле, да и не в этом дело… просто – весь твой. Даже если бы я с ним лёг, ты всё равно был бы третьим в постели, потому что не отделаешься с ним от мыслей о тебе. 

Кройф внимательно слушает его, ещё не зная, как реагировать. С одной стороны, между Диком и Неескенсом ничего не было (по утверждению Дика, которому, вроде, уже незачем лгать). С другой стороны, судя по записи в дневнике, даже если ничего не было, Неескенс этого хотел. Очень хотел, настолько сильно, что нафантазировал чёрте чего, а потом ещё и сам в это поверил…

– Я не мог его не поцеловать, – тихо заканчивает Дик. – Я бы никогда себе этого не простил. 

– Тогда и трахнул бы заодно, чего мелочиться. Неужели не жалеешь, что не сделал этого?

– Кройф, я же только что объяснил…

– Ладно, не повторяй… Я закурю?

– Лучше в кухне, здесь всё провоняет – жена вопить будет…

– Сейчас докурю – и поеду обратно, – говорит Йохан, чтобы нарушить молчание. – Пит ждёт там, в Швейцарии…

– Куда ты в таком состоянии поедешь, – возражает Дик, смахивая со стола пепел – Кройф промахнулся мимо предложенного вместо пепельницы блюдца. – Стемнело уже, дороги не знаешь, усталый, на нервах. Оставайся теперь, утром уедешь, когда светло станет. Вроде, выяснили уже, что Неескенс ко мне не бегает в твоё отсутствие, что я с ним не спал… Убивать меня особо и не за что. 

– Уверен? – усмехается Кройф, глянув на него исподлобья.

– Так список моих смертных грехов может быть продолжен? – удивляется Дик. – Тогда я устроюсь поудобнее и с удовольствием послушаю…

– Не паясничай, не на публику выступаем… – вздыхает Йохан, постукивая сигаретой о край блюдца. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, почему ты здесь оказался. 

– Потому что настраивал против тебя некоторых игроков, как ты полагаешь. На самом деле – просто потому что высказывал открыто всё, что я о тебе думаю. Потому что сблизился с Неескенсом и, по твоему мнению, пытался его у тебя отбить. Ничего подобного, Кройф, ты пойми, я всего лишь хотел открыть ему глаза на то, что его ждёт.

– Что же его такое страшное ждёт? – иронически спрашивает Йохан, затушив окурок – и тут же вынимая из пачки следующую сигарету. 

– А то я тебя не знаю, – вздыхает Дик. – Ты совсем заморочил мальчишке голову. Ему девятнадцать было, когда ты его совратил. Поселил у себя, избавил от всех земных забот, да? И что, ты действительно полагаешь, что всегда так будет? Как он будет жить, когда останется один? Вы с ним не супруги, ты не сможешь быть с ним рядом, пока смерть не разлучит вас… Тебе ведь просто нет до этого дела. Когда тебя не будет с ним, он перестанет для тебя существовать, ты забудешь о нём, как будто его и не было… 

Йохан слушает его, хмуро глядя в сторону. Он чётко видит перед собой последнюю страницу дневника Неескенса и завершающие его слова: «Я буду с ним… даже когда его со мной не будет». 

– Ты для него всё, – говорит Дик. – А это такая ответственность, что тебе и не снилось. 

И тут же, без всякого логического перехода:

– Кройф, а ты когда в последний раз ел?

– Вчера, – честно отвечает Йохан. Как-то не до еды было. Теперь понятно, отчего так мерзко не только душевно, но и физически.

– Тогда надо ужин сообразить. Хотел предложить выпить за встречу – не так часто видимся – но тебя на голодный желудок совсем развезёт…

– Твою мать, какая забота о ближнем, ван Дайк… Я так тронут, сейчас заплачу… – нервно смеётся Йохан.

– Вот уж действительно, Кройф – не паясничай, не на публике. – Дик поднимается и открывает холодильник. – Сейчас посмотрю, чем тебя можно накормить, а ты пока расскажи, что в «Аяксе» нового…

Понемногу атмосфера на кухне разряжается. Дику удалось разговорить Кройфа, немного отвлечь его от мрачных размышлений на тему, кто же из любовников его так хорошо облапошил с этой Ниццей, и теперь у них даже более–менее получается нормально побеседовать о том, что сейчас происходит в Голландии, в Амстердаме, в «Аяксе». А с возрастающим количеством выпитого коньяка и Дик, и Йохан становятся всё более откровенными, так что, видимо, на нейтральных темах разговор удержать не удастся…

– Что там Ари? – вдруг спрашивает Дик. 

– Нормально, – врёт Йохан. Мягкий золотистый свет из-под абажура умиротворяет, не хочется нарушать обманчивый покой. – У него всё в порядке. Играет прекрасно… 

– Ты об этом уже говорил. У него кто-то есть?

– Пока нет, – опять лжёт Кройф. Нет, невозможно сейчас сказать Дику. Ему лучше и не знать, наверное. Пусть Неескенс останется для него идеальным, раз ван Дайку так нравится его идеализировать.

– Ладно… молодой, найдёт ещё, – вздыхает Дик. – Жаль, конечно, что всё так кончилось. Пожалуй, лучших отношений, чем с ним, у меня не бывало. 

Тут же возвращается напряжённое молчание, его надо срочно нарушить.

– А ты себе здесь нашёл кого-нибудь? – быстро спрашивает Кройф, подвигая пустой бокал поближе к Дику. Спросил так, из вежливости, ему вообще нет до этого дела.

– Пока нет, – качает головой ван Дайк и снова наполняет бокалы. – Жена следит. И будет пока следить, её лучше не провоцировать сейчас. Да и не уверен, что мне теперь это нужно… Не уходи от разговора, Кройф, ты же знаешь, к чему всё идёт.

– Твою мать… – Кройф лезет за сигаретой. – Зачем ворошить это. Уже столько лет прошло. 

– Дай. – Дик выхватывает сигарету из его пальцев. 

– Ты же не куришь.

– Курю, но очень редко. Только если выпью. 

Йохан, пожав плечами, отдаёт ему зажигалку, а себе достаёт ещё одну сигарету. 

– Так вот, – закурив, продолжает Дик, – ворошить это надо затем, что я до сих пор не могу понять, почему ты тогда ушёл. 

– У нас бы всё равно ничего не получилось, Дик. Это было ошибкой. 

– То есть дело было во мне?

– Не только… – вздыхает Йохан и глубоко затягивается. – Мы же совсем мальчишки ещё были. Тебе девятнадцать было, мне восемнадцать… Какие тут могли быть отношения? Не понимали мы ещё ничего, в себе даже не разобрались, а уже…

– За себя говори, – прерывает его Дик. – Я уже разобрался. Но с тобой поспешил, да. 

– Так получилось, – говорит Кройф. – Я же не знал тогда, что этим всё кончится, а потом было поздно тормозить.

– На самом деле, притормозить никогда не поздно.

– Но не когда тебе восемнадцать и ты уже весьма пьян, – усмехается Кройф. 

– А ты был у меня первым.

– И ты у меня. 

Они молча опрокидывают в себя содержимое бокалов, аккуратно ставят их на стол. 

– Тебе не понравилось? – нарушает молчание Дик.

– Не знаю… Не понял. Скорее да, чем нет. Но тебе-то явно не понравилось, тебе было больно.

– Чёрт побери, если бы ты так не торопился, мне не было бы так больно… – резонно замечает Дик. – И разве я тебе сказал, что что-то не так?

– Нет, – отведя взгляд, признаёт Кройф. – Ты говорил «Да, продолжай», но я же смотрел тебе в глаза, и там было «Не надо, прекрати». 

Ван Дайк, вздохнув, тушит сигарету.

– Я думал, так и должно быть, – говорит он. – И понимал, что в первый раз по-другому и не может быть… Поэтому я и хотел продолжить после той ночи. Попробовать ещё раз. И не в сексе было дело, мне нравился ты. Тогда ты мне очень нравился.

Кройф, бездумно вертя покрытый следами его губ и пальцев бокал, смотрит на дым, сгустившийся под потолком.

– Да я понимал, что я тебе нравлюсь, – наконец говорит он. – Но снова лечь с тобой я не мог. Боялся опять причинить тебе боль. 

После той ночи они встречались ещё два раза. Они сходили вместе в кино. Йохан сидел напряжённый, как струна, и не решался даже прикоснуться к Дику, а тот буквально сразу, как только погас свет, положил руку на его колено. От его прикосновений в гулкой душной темноте зала Йохану сразу стало не по себе, но Дик не останавливался, его рука переместилась выше, он расстегнул молнию джинсов Йохана, проскользнул ладонью внутрь и начал ласкать его. И ласкал долго, терпеливо, пока Йохан наконец не повернулся к нему и не позволил себя поцеловать. На этом дело и закончилось. После сеанса Дик позвал его к себе, но Йохан отказался, сославшись на дела. 

На втором свидании они просто гуляли по городу. Гуляли, болтали, ничего больше, но, когда Дик снова попытался пригласить Йохана к себе, он выдал сакраментальное «Нам надо расстаться». Они толком не объяснились – вернее, Кройф не пожелал ничего объяснять, только сказал, что они не смогут быть вместе, и ушёл. Он всё равно не смог бы тогда сформулировать странную мысль, что ему некомфортно рядом с Диком из-за боязни снова причинить ему боль – и из-за той боли, которую уже причинил.

Быстрый взгляд Дику в глаза даёт понять, что думают они об одном и том же. 

– А тогда, когда в кино ходили, я отсосать хотел, – вдруг сообщает ван Дайк. – Но народу слишком много было, заметить могли. Решил так…

Йохан грустно улыбается. Бокал, предательски выскользнув из пальцев, с мелодичным звоном валится на бок, Кройф поспешно возвращает его в вертикальное положение. На самом деле, этот эпизод в кино ещё круче всё испортил, но Дику не обязательно знать об этом.

– Забавно, – говорит Дик. – То есть больно было мне, первая ночь явно для меня была хуже, чем для тебя, но расстаться решил именно ты… Нет, не говори ничего, я понимаю. Самолюбие, всё такое. Вдруг узнать, что в постели с парнем ты вовсе не так хорош, как в постели с девушкой, что ты можешь отнюдь не всё делать первоклассно… Будь у меня такой характер, я бы тоже невзлюбил человека, который мне «помог» всё это узнать. 

– Экий ты у нас психолог, – смеётся Кройф. Но не возражает, потому что ван Дайк прав.

– Это я сейчас такой умный. А тогда знаешь, как парился? Места себе не находил. Всё думал, что же во мне было не так…

– Это ты зря… – вздыхает Йохан. – Не так было в основном во мне…

Дик, смерив взглядом остаток коньяка, наливает ещё. Они молча пьют, глядя в никуда и думая каждый о своём. 

– Помнишь, да? – вдруг улыбается Дик. – День рожденья чей-то был. Вечеринка тогда уже закончилась, но нам хотелось продолжить…

– Да, и решили продолжить у тебя, потому что я тогда ещё с родителями жил, – кивает Йохан. – Сидели у тебя на кухне, пили… А потом ты меня поцеловал.

– Это ты меня поцеловал, – возражает Дик.

– Ни черта, ты первый начал. 

– Странно, а я помню, что ты… В общем, стали целоваться, да. Ты мне очень нравился, правда. Я тебя специально к себе тогда уволок… А ты вроде и не очень удивился.

– Да целоваться-то я целовался уже с парнем. Только вот до постели не доходило ещё. 

– А ты у меня вообще первый был. Самый первый. – Тяжело вздохнув, Дик ставит пустую рюмку на стол и поднимается. – До сих пор помню, как тебе особенно нравилось…

– Что это ты такое помнишь? – усмехается Кройф. Пальцы отчего-то судорожно сжали мутный бокал и не желают его выпускать. Как спасательный круг, блин.

– Вот это. – Дик подходит ближе, становится позади него, и Йохан чувствует, как ладони Дика ложатся на его плечи, а губы касаются его шеи. – Тебе очень нравилось, когда я тебя в шею целовал.

Йохан запрокидывает голову, наслаждаясь прикосновениями его губ и языка, лёгкими укусами, его горячим дыханием, касающимся кожи. Ладони Дика мягко поглаживают его плечи. Прав ван Дайк, это его чертовски заводит. 

Дик проводит языком по его горлу, поднимается поцелуями к подбородку и наконец добирается до его губ. 

– Что ты творишь, – не спрашивает, просто вздыхает Кройф, снова уронив многострадальное хрустальное изделие. И теперь поднимать его уже нет смысла, всё…

– А тогда ты такого вопроса не задавал, – смеётся Дик и целует его. 

Йохан отвечает, открывает губы ему навстречу. Он хорошо целуется. Он и тогда хорошо целовался. 

Надоело сидеть на этом стуле, перевернётся ещё к чертям – Кройф поднимается, обнимает Дика, снова находит губами его губы. Теперь он пахнет совсем по-другому. Мускусом, горечью, болью, игристой и сладковатой Ниццей. Его пальцы в волосах Кройфа, его бёдра, прижимающиеся к бёдрам Кройфа – и он возбуждён, эти воспоминания завели его. 

– Что, всё ещё хочешь меня? – смеясь, шепчет он, когда Дик отрывается от его губ.

– Да я и не переставал тебя хотеть, – выдыхает ван Дайк, расстёгивая его рубашку. – Все эти годы, даже когда на дух тебя не переносил, когда ненавидел – всё равно хотел тебя… 

– Вот как, – улыбается Кройф, выскальзывая из рубашки. Похоже, ван Дайк говорит правду…

Его ладонь скользит по бедру Йохана, гладит его сквозь ткань джинсов, пахнущие коньяком губы ласкают его плечи. Очень похоже на то, как всё было тогда… Кройф касается губами его волос, поворачивает к себе его лицо, снова впивается в его губы безудержным поцелуем. Безумие, наверное, так не должно быть – но так будет. 

Пальцы ван Дайка находят его ладонь, кладут на уже твёрдый, выпирающий сквозь ткань член партнёра – Йохан гладит его, аккуратно сжимает, пока Дик разбирается с молнией его джинсов. 

– Дик… – шепчет Кройф, прикусывая его ухо, – мы даже тогда потрудились до спальни дойти…

– Мы и сейчас там окажемся, – обещает Дик, гладя его грудь. – Сейчас, возьму что-нибудь, что за смазку сойдёт… Вроде, оливковое масло ещё оставалось.

– Не забудь уж, – смеётся Кройф. – А то что два раза бегать…

В спальне темно. Йохан сам ложится на широкую кровать, не дожидаясь пока Дик подтолкнёт его, пытается сам снять джинсы, но этого ван Дайк ему не позволяет. Раздевает сам. 

Дик склоняется над ним, целует его соски; Йохан смотрит в потолок, гладя его по волосам, вздрагивая и постанывая от его ласк. От его стона, когда Дик доходит губами до шрама от аппендицита, вздрагивает и ван Дайк:

– Что-то я не помню, чтоб ты тут такой чувствительный был…

– А ты меня там не целовал, – поясняет Йохан. – Я же сверху был. Сразу тебя на кровать повалил и лёг на тебя. И не отпускал уже…

– Ясно. – Дик спускается поцелуями ниже, замирает внизу живота Кройфа на секунду. 

Йохан часто и тяжело дышит, пока Дик ласкает его рукой, наблюдая за его реакцией, размазывая по головке первые выступившие капли. 

Дик забирает его в рот – Кройф стонет, закусив губу. Теперь Дику опыта не занимать, он аккуратный и страстный, делает всё как нельзя лучше, но чёрт побери, никогда ещё Кройфу не отсасывали так, что сразу становилось ясно – партнёр сверху, Кройф снизу. Йохан полностью в его власти, его рот даже слишком хорош, приходится отзываться вздохом, стоном, прикосновением к волосам Дика на каждое его движение. И управлять им совершенно не хочется. 

Йохан хочет его. Конечно, не так болезненно, как его хочет Дик, но отчего-то понимание, что ему отлично отсосут, а потом его первоклассно трахнут, не вызывает бурной радости. Наверное, потому что Кройф его слишком хочет сейчас. Он не привык кого-то так хотеть, кроме Кайзера и Неескенса. И своим первым мужчиной предпочитал считать всё-таки Пита, а ночь с Диком не вспоминать, как неудачный дебют. Но…

Дик плотнее обхватывает его губами, Йохан вскрикивает, вцепившись в его волосы, и желание думать окончательно пропадает.

– А ведь почти забыл твой запах, – наконец говорит ван Дайк, приподнявшись. – Тебе хорошо, Йохан?

– Мне офигенно, – отзывается разомлевший Кройф. – Опыта ты поднабрался, да… И я, кстати, тоже. 

Дик не сразу понимает, что Йохан хочет этим сказать, но, когда Кройф поднимается и опрокидывает его на постель, всё становится ясно само. Губы Йохана уже смыкаются вокруг его члена, тонкие пальцы ласкают соски, язык облизывает головку, дыхание обжигает, пальцы поглаживают, щекочут, и весь Кройф вдруг превращается в ароматное облако ласки и нежности, из которого не хочется выныривать…

Кройф бросает на него лукавый взгляд исподлобья – Дик вздрагивает от этого взгляда, гладит его по голове, шепчет его имя – и Йохан продолжает, сжимая его губами, лаская пальцами у основания.

– Нравится?

– Безумно… Но хватит, я тебя слишком сильно хочу…

– Я этого тоже долго ждал, – признаётся Йохан.

Да, когда он сам кончил в ту ночь, трахая Дика – он был тесный, горячий внутри, долго продержаться с ним было невозможно – и упал рядом, то просто лежал, тяжело дыша, и смотрел, как Дик доводит себя до оргазма рукой, хотя и понимал, что должен взять у него в рот – но не смог, не решился. 

После долгого поцелуя ван Дайк снова валит Йохана на спину, раздвигает его ноги. Кройф ждёт, пока Дик аккуратно смажет пальцы оливковым маслом, стараясь не пролить его.

Ван Дайк готовит его долго, тщательно, глубоко входя в него пальцами, заставляя Йохана стонать, запрокидывать голову, подаваться вперёд, насаживаясь. Дик внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, нежно целует его пальцы, которыми Кройф гладит его губы. 

А потом Дик наконец берёт его. Тоже очень аккуратно, медленно проникая в него, так мучительно медленно, что Йохан вцепляется в покрывало, стонет, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не попросить его делать всё быстрее, резче. 

Но двигается ван Дайк в нём всё-таки быстро, не сдерживая себя. Ещё скользкие от масла пальцы касаются лица Йохана, а тот отдаётся – с криками, стонами, полностью, потому что сейчас ему этого хочется. Тогда хотелось овладеть, сейчас – отдаться. У Дика приоритеты изменились с точностью до наоборот. Чёрт побери, и как такое возможно, как возможно то, что сейчас тут происходит? Они же воспроизводят сцену из дневника Неескенса… А, возможно, теперь и у Кройфа разыгралось воображение, он давно спит, всё это ему снится, и ничего этого никогда не было, нет и не будет…

Дик склоняется к его лицу, ловит губами его губы, целует его – и Кройф отвечает, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, обнимая его…

– Как хорошо… – шепчет Дик, скользя губами по его щекам.

– Да, – коротко отзывается Йохан и предпочитает отдать свои губы в распоряжение Дика, чтобы не сказать ещё что–нибудь.

И первым кончает всё-таки Кройф – Дик снова отстранился, закинув его ногу на своё плечо, и Йохан, чувствуя приближение оргазма, начинает ласкать себя рукой. Нескольких движений оказывается вполне достаточно.

Ван Дайк стонет от наслаждения, чувствуя, как плотно обхватил его собой Кройф, продолжая двигаться в нём – и вскоре тоже кончает. 

Кройф, и так тяжёло дыша после оргазма, замирает, чувствуя, как Дик слизывает ещё тёплую сперму с его живота.

Тишина, темнота, молчание. Падает свет из кухни в прихожую, они так и не удосужились его погасить.

Дик приподнимается на локте и замирает рядом, глядя на его лицо в полумраке.

– Ты так прекрасен сейчас, – с непонятной болью в голосе говорит он и снова падает рядом без сил.

Йохан бездумно обнимает его, просто потому что нельзя не обнять человека, который рядом с тобой в постели. С которым ты только что занимался любовью.

Тишина.

***

Внезапный резкий звук – от него Кройф, видимо, и проснулся. Светит солнце, где-то в другой комнате лопочет по-французски радио. Пахнет кофе. Странно, вчера показалось, что кровать повёрнута изголовьем к окну, а на самом деле – боком стоит… Так, стоп. Что вообще происходит, где он?

Приподнявшись, Йохан изумлённо рассматривает комнату – что за ересь, какой ещё балдахин над кроватью? Не было его… Точно не было… Или… Да что он вообще помнит о вчерашнем дне? И чья это квартира, кстати? И к чему здесь этот яркий плакат, спросонья Йохан никак не поймёт, что же на нём изображено. Репродукция какой–то сюрреалистической картины, вроде бы. 

Он ищет свою одежду – и не может найти. На полу валяется множество вещей, но своих он среди них не находит. И постель смята только с его стороны, будто он спал тут один… 

«Но со мной же кто-то был… Дик ван Дайк, я же помню его, помню, как целовался с ним в кухне, как он тащил меня сюда…» – смутно вспоминает Йохан, и эта мысль его почему-то совершенно не удивляет, скорее, убивает – а мёртвые эмоций уже не чувствуют. Огромный будильник возле кровати обозначает странное время – три часа десять минут, и солнце ярко светит, хотя сейчас темнеет рано. 

Внезапно в дверном проёме появляется Дик. 

– Проснулся? – спрашивает он, и Кройф с удивлением обнаруживает, что на ван Дайке его рубашка.

– А почему ты надел мою рубашку? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает он. 

– Попалась случайно, – пожимает плечами Дик и начинает снимать рубашку. – Мог бы и дать поносить после того, как я всю ночь на диване проспал. 

– Почему?

– Ты на кровать завалился и раскинулся тут, а ложиться рядом с тобой, знаешь ли, не хотелось… – поясняет ван Дайк, аккуратно складывая его рубашку. 

«Как? Так что, никакого секса с ним не было, это всё привиделось? – обалдев, соображает Кройф, и тут накатывает облегчение. – Значит, мы просто нажрались, как свиньи, и я отрубился ещё в кухне, а он меня сюда притащил и уложил… Стоп, а разделся-то я зачем?»

Так и не раздевался, только сейчас Кройф обнаруживает, что джинсы, которые он тщетно искал на полу, всё ещё на нём. Господи, ты есть!

– Лови! – коротко говорит Дик и швыряет ему рубашку. 

Йохан ловит её и… просыпается. 

За окном пасмурно. Моросит дождь, видимо, этот мерный стук по жестяному подоконнику и разбудил Йохана. Никакого балдахина над кроватью и в помине нет, плаката на стене – тоже, разбросанной по полу одежды – тем более. Широкая кровать, смятые простыни, от подушки, на которой Кройф просыпается, пахнет кем-то другим, это не запах Кройфа. Подушка, предназначавшаяся Йохану, валяется на полу возле кровати. 

А радио бурчит-таки по-французски в кухне. Только пахнет вовсе не кофе, а едой. 

Перевернувшись на спину, Кройф лежит и смотрит в потолок. Так, значит, то, что было до этого, было сном. А что же произошло на самом деле, где он? И что вчера, простите за банальность, было?

Он прекрасно помнит всё. Лучше бы забыл. И как сорвался из Швейцарии, и как приехал сюда. Звонок Неескенсу, коньяк… разговор… губы Дика на его губах, Дик расстёгивает его джинсы, кладёт его ладонь на свой член – и Йохан ласкает его, Дик целует его – и Йохан отвечает… Кровать, секс, руки Дика на его бёдрах, движения Дика в нём…

– Твою-то мать… – хрипло выговаривает Йохан. – Мать твою…

Стакан воды на тумбочке рядом – Кройф залпом выпивает её, ищет взглядом свою одежду. Странно, вроде вчера разбросали всё как попало, а теперь его вещи аккуратно висят на спинке стула. Похоже, Дик давно встал и навёл порядок в квартире…

– Что ж на нас вчера накатило… – шепчет Кройф, пытаясь встать – штормит основательно после вчерашнего. – Всё, больше не пью… Вообще. Никогда, ничего. Только сок и кофе… И чай ещё можно… И воду…

Он быстро одевается – очень велик соблазн одеться, выбраться по-тихому из квартиры, пока Дик гремит посудой на кухне, и смотаться из этой чёртовой Ниццы подальше, но это слишком смахивает на трусость. Уж если допустил такое, падать надо до самого дна. Шея болит – хоть засосов он там не понаставил? А то красота будет несусветная… 

Это надо же так. Напиться с ван Дайком, поговорить с ним по душам, а потом ещё и ноги перед ним раздвинуть! Какого чёрта Дик потащил его в постель? Нет, его как раз ещё можно понять, хотел – и получил, а вот что с ним-то самим, Йоханом Кройфом, случилось?!

– Дик… Что ж ты наделал… – бормочет Кройф, опускаясь на кровать и закрывая лицо руками.

Споил и трахнул. Всё очень банально и весьма мерзко. И это Дик, которого Неескенс считает почти святым, да и сам Кройф, несмотря на неприязнь, всё-таки полагал, что до такого Дик никогда не дойдёт… Зачем? Заболтал, нашёптывал ему в ухо что-то ласковое, нежное, целовал его так, что Кройф и сам забыл, что к чему в этом мире… И самое гадкое, что Кройф хотел этого, точно так же, как и сам ван Дайк. Обнимал его, отвечал на его поцелуи и прикосновения, даже в рот у него взял – и получал от всего этого удовольствие. 

Очухавшись и встряхнувшись, Йохан идёт на кухню, не забыв заглянуть в ванную на пару минут. Дик хлопочет у плиты, соображая завтрак. Если он за женой так же ухаживает, повезло ей…

– Доброе утро, Йохан, – улыбается Дик, обернувшись. – Как спалось?

– Утро добрым не бывает, – честно отвечает Кройф, прислонившись к стене. – Воды плесни, пожалуйста, сушняк долбит. 

– Ещё бы, – Дик наливает ему воды. – Может, душ примешь?

Кройфа передёргивает от одной мысли о том, что ему придётся задержаться в этой квартире. Сначала душ, потом Дик предложит ему волосы высушить, потом чаю, а потом и опять в постель потащит. А может получиться и так, что Кройф снова не устоит. Трахается Дик замечательно, опытен, многому научился (любопытно даже, где он столько навыков получил). А Йохану терять уже нечего. Где один раз – там и два, и три… Брр. Сейчас нехорошо даже от одного его прикосновения, когда он передаёт Йохану стакан воды. И по его взгляду Кройф ясно видит, что нравится ему даже такой – хмурый, с похмелья, заспанный, с растрёпанными волосами, в помятой одежде… Нет, нет, задерживаться тут нельзя. 

– Нет, я поеду уже, и так поздно, – как можно спокойнее отвечает он. – Можно от тебя ещё раз позвонить?

– Сколько угодно. Позавтракай хотя бы, а? Ехать далеко…

– Некогда, Дик. Извини. Спасибо за… гостеприимство, – вздыхает Кройф. 

Ван Дайк слегка обижается, но молча ведёт его в гостиную. 

Кайзер берёт трубку далеко не сразу. 

– Да, – отзывается он. 

Голос у него мрачный, хриплый. Пил, что ли, всю ночь? Неудивительно…

– Пит…

– А, это ты, – сухо говорит Кайзер. – Ну как там Ницца? Как Неескенс? Как ночь провели, сколько раз он кончил?

– Нет его здесь, – отвечает Кройф, хмуро теребя шнур телефонной трубки. – И не было. Он дома, в Амстердаме. И никуда оттуда не выезжал.

– Вот оно как, – без эмоций отзывается Пит. – А откуда звонишь?

– От ван Дайка. Сейчас выезжаю к тебе. 

– Не спеши. Я тоже скоро уеду.

– Э… Куда? – не сразу понимает Кройф.

– Домой, в Амстердам, к семье. Хватит уже с меня. А ты можешь оставаться там сколько хочешь, раз тебе так надоело моё общество. 

– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Кройф, опускаясь в кресло, – но хотя бы свой голос он ещё может контролировать. – Нет, Пит. Я совсем скоро буду у тебя. У нас осталось ещё время, мы ещё можем побыть вдвоём, не уезжай. Подожди ещё чуть-чуть…

– Всю ночь ждал. И весь вечер думал, что ты хотя бы позвонишь. А зря, не вспомнил даже. Всё, у меня поезд на Берн уже скоро. Счастливо. 

Короткие гудки.

Йохан осторожно кладёт трубку на рычаг. Дик сидит на диване напротив, глядя в сторону – скрещённые на груди руки, поза молчаливого соболезнования. Тьфу ты. 

– Так и растеряешь всех, Йохан, – наконец говорит он. – Останешься совсем один. 

Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Правда, лучше бы продолжал сочувственно молчать. 

– Теперь хоть Неескенса сбереги, – вздыхает Дик. 

Искренняя жалость в его голосе окончательно способна сейчас только взбесить. Особенно Кройфа. Да как он смеет жалеть его? Кто ему дал такое право?!

– Неескенса, говоришь, сберечь? – ядовито ухмыляется он. – Побережёшь такого. Ты бы видел, в кого он превратился. Пьёт, как лошадь, мотается повсюду на своём драндулете, пугая народ, трахает всё, что движется – кроме женщин, конечно. Даже Ари твоим не побрезговал, хотя говорил, что не любит б/у… 

Дик медленно переводит взгляд на него.

– Что ты сказал? – тихо переспрашивает он. 

– Что слышал. Совратил он твоего Хаана, как несмышлёную девку, затащил к себе в постель и оттрахал во все дыры. Занёс в послужной список, так сказать. 

И так тёмные глаза ван Дайка темнеют ещё сильнее, губы сжимаются. Он ещё не верит, но Кройф уже видит, что задеть его за живое удалось, о да.

– А ты откуда знаешь? – сдерживая эмоции, интересуется он.

– Застукал их в постели, дорогой мой. Как в анекдоте – возвращается муж из командировки… – усмехается Кройф. 

– Что-то мне не верится, что ты деликатно отвернулся и удалился…

– И правильно, и правильно, что не верится… – Кройф поднимается и подходит к нему. – Неужели я упущу возможность отменно развлечься? Мне понравилось, Неескенсу тоже, да и твоему Ари было хорошо, хоть и кричал он совсем другое…

– Что ты с ним сделал? – Дик хватает его за запястье. – Что ты с ним сделал, сукин ты сын?

– И так он меня тоже называл… – смеётся Кройф, глядя на него сверху вниз. – А ты позвони ему и спроси. Захочет – расскажет. А то ещё решишь, что я тут обманываю тебя… Позвони и спроси. И за руки меня хватать не надо. Думаю, ночью ты меня достаточно лапал, не прикасайся ко мне больше. 

Дик выпускает его руку и поднимается. 

– Убирайся, – тихо говорит он. 

– С удовольствием. Все преимущества твоего гостеприимства оценил – меня уже споили и трахнули, к чему тут оставаться дольше… 

– Вон, – ещё тише говорит Дик, снова отводя взгляд. 

Ван Дайк молча идёт за ним, стоит рядом, пока Кройф шнурует ботинки, застёгивает куртку. Тёмно-красный шарф, подаренный Дику Неескенсом на день рожденья, сиротливо свисает с вешалки. 

– Так что сберечь Неескенса – не проблема, – добавляет Йохан, заметив шарф. – Как бы других от него уберечь – вот это вопрос. 

– Это ты сделал из него чудовище, – мрачно отвечает Дик. – Тот Йохан Второй, которого я знал, не был таким. Он любил тебя до умопомрачения, не мог и подумать о ком-то кроме тебя. Я полгода вокруг него ходил, не знал, как прикоснуться к нему, настолько прекрасен он был – страшно было дотронуться, боялся сломать его хрупкую красоту. Он был невероятно красив внешне – но его душа была ещё прекраснее… А ты превратил его в то, чем он стал сейчас. И я тебе этого не прощу. 

Кройф секунду смотрит на него, надевая перчатки.

– Я тебе тоже не прощу, Дик. Я ничего тебе не прощу. 

Уходя, он с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь. 

Дик смотрит на то место, где он только что стоял, осмысляя его последние слова. Похоже, Кройф действительно думает, что его тут просто споили и трахнули… Этого Дик от него никак не ожидал. Наоборот, это была попытка нейтрализовать ту странную ночь, которую они когда-то провели вместе, перекрыть плохие воспоминания хорошими, наладить отношения, избавить Кройфа от комплексов, сделать так, чтобы Дик перестал для него ассоциироваться только с негативом. Но это же Кройф, чёрт побери. Споили и трахнули, ха. Вот и налаживай после этого отношения с людьми… 

Нет, кажется, Дик никогда не поймёт, что же сейчас-то он сделал не так.

Вздохнув, он идёт искать старую записную книжку. Там ещё остался телефон Ари, этот блокнот удалось скрыть от жены, как и пару фотографий. Лучше действительно позвонить и прямо спросить, так ли это, правда ли всё то, что ему наговорил Йохан – или он наплёл это со злости… Господи, сколько лжи всегда вокруг Кройфа и его приспешников. 

Через пару минут Дик уже сидит в том же кресле, в котором только что Кройф выслушивал, как Пит посылает его ко всем чертям, и набирает родной номер Ари. Раньше он знал эти цифры наизусть, но теперь последние две цифры почему-то стёрлись из памяти – нет, всё-таки 15. Не 16. Почему ему казалось, что 16… Ах да, день рожденья Ари – 16 ноября. 

Гудки. Стук сердца, кажется, даже громче гудков… Дик очень давно не слышал голос Ари. Прошло больше полугода. 

– Алло, – отзывается приятный женский голос – жена Ари.

– Добрый день, я могу поговорить с Ари Хааном? – спрашивает Дик, изменив свой голос, насколько смог.

– Знаете, а его нет дома, – отвечает она. – Кто его спрашивает?

– Это из газеты, насчёт интервью, он знает. А когда он вернётся?

– Так он у Йохана Неескенса, – радостно сообщает жена Хаана – видимо, давненько Ари журналисты не интересовались. – У вас, наверное, есть его телефон, можете там его поискать, если это так срочно…

С трудом заставив себя вежливо закончить разговор, Дик вешает трубку. У Неескенса… ну и что с того, неужели он не может просто так зайти к Йохану Второму? «Не может», – печально подсказывает здравый смысл, но поверить в это Дик всё-таки не решается. И, прежде чем он успевает себя остановить, он уже набирает номер Неескенса. 

Йохан Второй вдруг накрывает ладонью губы Ари:

– Тихо… Что там ещё…

– Телефон звонит, – говорит Джонни, целуя плечо Неескенса. 

– И, судя по звонкам, межгород, – замечает Крол, тоже притормозив.

– Вашу ж мать… – вздыхает Неескенс, вылезая из кровати. – Займитесь пока друг другом, сейчас приду…

Рууд провожает его взглядом, а потом оборачивается к откинувшемуся на подушки Хаану.

– Мне давно твои губы нравятся… – шепчет Крол, проводя пальцем по его губам. – Думаю, они много всего соблазнительного умеют?

– А ты сомневаешься? – отзывается Ари, целуя его пальцы.

– Мне нужны доказательства… – хищно ухмыляется Рууд.

Джонни, свесившись с кровати, пытается нашарить какую-нибудь из бутылок, в которых ещё осталось пиво. 

Неескенс, дойдя до телефона и привычно крикнув через плечо: «Да тихо вы!», снимает трубку.

– Алло.

Молчание. 

– Говорите, я вас слушаю, – нетерпеливо требует Неескенс, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

Молчание. Нет, кто-то дышит на том конце провода – значит, это не техника шалит. Фанатка, что ли, какая-нибудь…

– Вас не слышно, – сообщает Йохан Второй, закуривая. – Либо вы молчите. Второе не слишком вежливо с вашей стороны…

И тут, услышав в трубке тихий вздох, он вдруг шестым чувством понимает, кто это. Сигарета ломается в пальцах.

– Это ты? – выдыхает он в шелестящий помехами динамик. 

Дик бросает трубку на рычаг, ставит телефон обратно на столик и замирает, закрыв лицо руками. Теперь сомнений у него не осталось. Всё, что сказал Кройф, правда. Ари действительно крепко влип, а от прежнего Неескенса не осталось даже голоса. Только в последней фразе он услышал безнадёжно далёкое эхо голоса своего Прекрасного принца, который и в самом деле мог узнать Дика по ритму дыхания. 

– Кто это был? – интересуется Джонни, передавая бутылку Неескенсу. 

– Никто, ошиблись номером, – равнодушно отвечает Йохан Второй, наблюдая за тем, как Рууд, опустившись на колени над лицом Хаана, медленно, ритмично трахает его в рот. – Тьфу ты, пиво тёплое совсем, дрянь… Пожалуй, я возьму его сзади, – добавляет он, кивнув в сторону Крола. – А ты принеси себе нормального пива из холодильника и наслаждайся зрелищем. 

***

Уже темно, когда Кройф доезжает до уединённого домика в горах. Он абсолютно уверен, что застанет тихий опустевший дом, и уже мрачно представляет себе, как включит радио, чтобы не оглушала тишина, и будет медленно собирать свои вещи, а ведь придётся остаться там ночевать, или он отрубится в дороге от усталости. Тьфу ты. Надо же было таких дров наломать из-за одного звонка этой истерички, чёртова Прекрасного принца… Так, всё, сконцентрироваться на дороге и больше ни о чём не думать. 

Но – о чудо – в окнах горит свет. 

Заглушив двигатель, Кройф вылетает из машины, захлопывает дверь и несётся по хрустящему под ногами снегу к двери. 

– Пит! – кричит он с порога, ввалившись в дом. 

– Здесь, – отзывается хмурый бас из глубины дома.

– Так ты не уехал? – Вне себя от радости, Йохан быстро сбрасывает куртку, ботинки, швыряет на пол перчатки. 

– Уедешь тут, как же, – ворчит Кайзер, появляясь в дверях комнаты. – Прокопался, опоздал на поезд, таксист мне сразу сказал, что уже не успеем… А ты действительно быстро примчался.

– Спешил, – выдыхает Кройф, замерев и просто глядя на него. – Пит, послушай… прости меня.

Кайзер смотрит ему в глаза и молчит.

– Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не должен был так поступать. Неескенс, кстати, говорил мне, что никакую Ниццу в разговоре не упоминал…

– Вот ещё, – фыркнув, Пит разворачивается и идёт обратно в гостиную. – Выдумал тоже…

Кройф спешит за ним. В гостиной тепло, чисто – только две бутылки, одна пустая и одна початая, дают понять, что не всё так хорошо. Чемодан Пита красуется посреди комнаты рядом с диваном. 

– Я не знаю, чего он там наплёл тебе, – заявляет Кайзер, приземляясь на диван, – но мне он чётко сказал, что он в Ницце и передаёт тебе привет. Неужели ты думаешь, что моей скудной фантазии хватило бы такое выдумать? 

Кройф, склонив голову набок, внимательно смотрит на него. Чёрт знает. Ревность творит порой чудеса, и звонок молодого любовника Кройфа вполне мог взбесить его и спровоцировать на неумную ложь. 

– Я не сомневаюсь в силе твоего воображения, честно говоря…

– А зря, – огрызается Кайзер, глядя на него исподлобья. – Ты скажи, ты кому из нас больше веришь? Мне или ему?

– Сейчас не это важно, – меняет тему Йохан, садясь с ним рядом на диван. – Важно то, что я не должен был так поступать, неважно уже, правда вся эта хрень с Ниццей или нет – я тебя оставлять не должен был. Прости меня, Пит. 

Кайзер смотрит в сторону. На свой чемодан. Сейчас у него в глазах забегают строчки из расписания поездов. Чёрт…

– Пит, пожалуйста. 

Молчит.

– Пит… я как последний идиот поступил, когда на это повёлся. Я не должен был тебя тут бросать. – Кройф осторожно придвигается ближе. – Этого не повторится. Никогда. Клянусь. У нас ещё целых два дня, я так хочу их с тобой провести…

– Ну конечно. И на ёлку влезть, и задницу не поцарапать, – ворчит Кайзер, но Йохан уже чувствует, что осталось немного – он скоро оттает. – И в Ниццу сгонять, и со мной ещё два дня…

– Пит… – Йохан прижимается губами к его плечу, ощущая сквозь свитер его горячее тело, его знакомый запах. – Я вёл себя, как последний мудак. Прости. Ты же знаешь, как ты мне нужен…

Кайзер оборачивается, смотрит ему в глаза – и, видимо, понимает, что Йохан искренне раскаивается и вправду не просто хочет, чтобы Пит остался, потому что иначе два дня вылетят в трубу – ему это нужно. Ему это позарез нужно. Потому что без этого он не сможет жить. 

– Можешь эти два дня вообще не выпускать меня из постели, – добавляет Йохан, увидев в его глазах знакомые искорки. – И к чёрту эти лыжи. 

– Действительно – к чёрту, – соглашается Кайзер и накрывает его губы своими.

Кройф обнимает его, послушно ныряя в его горячие объятия. От него пахнет вином, колючая щетина царапает лицо (о существовании бритвы поглощённый обидой Кайзер, похоже, забыл) – и это его Пит, тот самый, кого Кройф ни на кого не променяет. И прекрасно знает, что Пит его тоже никому не отдаст.

Но кто же из них солгал, Пит или Неескенс?..

А какая сейчас разница. Кайзер расстёгивает его рубашку, целует его щёки, подбородок, спускаясь к горлу – Йохан подаётся навстречу его рукам, помогая себя раздевать. Ладонь Пита скользит по его спине, гладит между лопаток, чтобы Кройф выгнулся так, как ему нравится, и Йохан охотно делает так, как он хочет. Они уже наизусть знают и тела друг друга, и жесты, и крики в постели – но это не приедается, а только придаёт их отношениям особый комфорт.

Уже сейчас Йохан может представить себе всё, что будет, когда он в Амстердаме вломится в квартиру Неескенса и потребует объяснений. Йохан Второй будет клясться и божиться, что никакой Ниццы в разговоре упомянуто не было, а потом тоже спросит, кому Кройф верит больше – ему или Кайзеру. 

Тёплые губы Пита накрывают твёрдый сосок Йохана: лёгкий укус, потом ещё один – болезненный, Йохан стонет, крепко обняв плечи Пита, и быстрый язык зализывает след от укуса. Кройф послушно забирается к нему на колени, удобно устроившись на нём, сжав коленями его бёдра. Свитер Кайзера летит в сторону, удачно приземляясь на тот самый чемодан. 

Кому он верит… А чёрт знает, кому теперь из них верить. Любой мог провести его, сыграв на ревности, на чувстве собственника, на его темпераменте. Получилось то, что получилось – он чуть не разругался с Питом, лёг под ван Дайка, да и с Неескенсом предстоит разговор…

Шорох молнии джинсов, звякнула пряжка ремня брюк Пита. Йохан целует его в шею, дышит им, нежно прикусывает мочку уха – а Кайзер стягивает с него джинсы.

– Я скучал, – вдруг признаётся он, и Йохан вздрагивает, как от удара, от его искренности.

Можно уже сейчас предсказать всё, что будет в Амстердаме. Как Неескенс будет утверждать, что никогда не врал, как будет просить прощения, падать на колени, целовать Кройфу руки, а потом уложит его в постель, и всё, что надо будет сделать, – это расслабиться и получить удовольствие от его умелых ласк. Мысль об этом сейчас заводит не меньше, чем движения ладони Пита, обхватившей член Йохана и медленно ласкающей его. 

Наконец уже вся их одежда оказывается на полу, а Йохан – снова на коленях Пита. Влажные от слюны пальцы Кайзера входят в него, Йохан охотно впускает их в себя, стонет от наслаждения, глядя в глаза Пита. Он сейчас так счастлив. Ему сейчас так хорошо…

Понятно, чем всё закончится с Неескенсом – полностью насладившись его искусным ртом и всем прочим, что он предоставит в распоряжение Кройфа, Йохан махнёт рукой на этот случай, как и всегда. Неескенс не без оснований считает, что секс может решить все проблемы.

Йохан медленно опускается на Пита, плавно, осторожно насаживаясь на его член – не только для того, чтобы не было боли, ещё и для того, чтобы продлить удовольствие. Пит стонет, стиснув его бёдра. Пусть. Пусть даже синяки останутся, сегодня можно. 

Склонившись к его губам, Йохан долго целует его, прикусывая его губы, облизывая их, лаская своим языком его язык. Пит резко подаётся бёдрами ему навстречу – и Йохан начинает двигаться. Секс с любимым человеком – действительно потрясающая вещь, усталости как не бывало. Хочется только отдаваться ему. Хотя это ещё большой вопрос, кто из них сейчас отдаётся…

Пальцы Кайзера скользят по его груди, Кройф проводит ногтями по его плечу, чуть ускоряя темп. 

– Да… – хрипло шепчет Пит.

Закусив губу, Йохан продолжает двигаться. Диван даже чуть слышно поскрипывает. 

Пит сжимает в пальцах сосок любовника, Кройф вскрикивает от наслаждения и запрокидывает голову. 

Диван скоро надоедает, да и скрипит он всё громче – самое время переместиться в спальню, и там уже Йохан откидывается на кровать, удобно устроив ноги на плечах Пита. Кройф от Ниццы досюда доехал, а Пит целый день тут просидел, вот пусть теперь постарается. 

Капли горячего пота падают со лба Кайзера на лицо Йохана. Быстрые болезненные поцелуи до крови, резкие движения Пита в нём… Жизнь прекрасна. А то, что было в Ницце, можно и нужно забыть, как страшный сон. 

Йохан кончает первым от медленных, плавных движений обхватившей его ладони. Пит, громко застонав, тут же догоняет его. 

Они ещё долго лежат обнявшись, не говоря ни слова. Только глядя друг другу в глаза и медленно, блаженно целуясь. 

Только они двое. В целом мире. Ничего нет, кроме них – и звёзд над ними. Кажется, что ясное от морозного воздуха небо просвечивает сквозь крышу. 

Так было, так есть. Иначе просто быть не может. Йохан задумчиво выводит пальцем на груди Пита свои инициалы. 

Кайзер ловит его ладонь и целует его пальцы. 

_20 марта 1973 года_

– И что сказал Тетцнер? – спрашивает Костер, передавая Йохану зажигалку.

– Колено вывихнуто на сантиметр, и в нём много жидкости, – отвечает Йохан, прикуривая. – По его мнению, мне нельзя выходить на поле с такой травмой. 

– Ещё бы. Ты рискуешь своей карьерой, а этого допускать никак нельзя. Тем более, сейчас… – Костер переводит взгляд на часы. – Команда уже в Мюнхене?

– Угу, должны были прилететь. – Кройф устало облокачивается на стол. – Только два часа от воплей ван Прага и отдохнул – пока они в воздухе были. Сейчас опять начнётся…

– Но Мюллер же подтвердил диагноз, – вздыхает Данни, нервно обмахиваясь журналом. Сегодня и она допущена на совет, случай исключительно серьёзный. – И как только ваш Ролинк на такое решается? Все-то у него всегда здоровы… Он не задумывается о том, что если что – во всех последствиях будет виноват он?

– Так это ж всё для ван Прага, президент наш не поскупится, если что… – Кройф двигает к себе тяжело ползущую по столу мраморную пепельницу. 

У клубного доктора Джона Ролинка действительно есть все основания гордиться ненормально здоровой командой. Травмы игроков он большей частью игнорирует, поступая в точности по указке президента клуба. Не так давно у «аяксидов» ещё был заступник – второй врач команды Сало Мюллер, который был не только терапевтом и травматологом, но и отличным психологом, многие ходили к нему поговорить по душам, а не только проверить здоровье. Понятно, что долго ужиться вместе Ролинк и Мюллер не могли, и, когда обстановка накалилась до предела, ван Праг уволил Мюллера, тем самым ясно дав понять, как он относится к игрокам. 

Кройф с клубным врачом поругался ещё три года назад, когда Ролинк заявил, что Йохан ломает комедию и искусственно раздувает тяжесть травмы, потому и предпочёл обратиться к другим специалистам.

– Я не понимаю, чего они так шумят, – говорит Кройф, глядя в сторону. – Кубок чемпионов. Матч с «Баварией». Выездной, домашний уже отыграли. У нас фора в четыре мяча. Мы уже в полуфинале. Неужели нельзя дать мне спокойно долечиться?

– Да ясно с ними, – отвечает Костер. – Ты же лицо команды. «Аякс» без тебя вообще не «Аякс». И настрой у игроков не тот, и «Бавария», узнав, что тебя нет, пободрее будет. Может быть, Япи и не стал бы бросать тебя в бой, но твоё присутствие в заявке обязательно. 

– И молчал бы, что Йохан собирается остаться в Амстердаме, сам ведь орёт громче всех… – резонно замечает Данни, отмахиваясь журналом от дыма. – Йохан, да прекрати же ты курить. Не могу я больше.

– Не можешь – выйди, – огрызается усталый Кройф. 

– Ладно, дети, не ссорьтесь, – утихомиривает их Кор. – Нервы нам ещё пригодятся…

И точно – тут же звонит телефон.

– Говори ты, я его уже слышать не могу… – Кройф резко давит в пепельнице окурок. 

Данни отходит к окну и, отодвинув штору, смотрит в сгущающиеся сумерки. Её измятый журнал остаётся валяться на полу.

Костер снимает трубку. 

– …каждый футболист располагает полной свободой в выборе лечащего врача, – доносится из динамика радио знакомый голос президента клуба, – но самоуправство Кройфа перешло все границы, смахивает на провокацию и является оскорблением клубного доктора Ролинка. 

Костер раздражённо выключает радио – даже он, воплощение терпеливости, уже устал от ван Прага. 

– Слыхал? – спрашивает он Йохана.

– О, ещё бы, – закатывает глаза Кройф. – Правильно, давайте меня расстреляем уже. Или посадим. За самоуправство, чёрт побери… Кор, что он несёт? Я не пойму, он угрожать нам, что ли, пытается?

Вечер в доме Костера. Данни уже уехала к детям, взяв с отца и мужа слово держать её в курсе всех событий, Йохан предпочёл остаться тут – ему не хочется впускать эту нервную атмосферу в своё тихое семейное гнёздышко. Телефон дома наверняка разрывается от звонков, но всё равно каждый знает, что звонить надо в итоге Костеру. 

– Пытается, пытается… – задумчиво говорит Кор, неспешно прохаживаясь по комнате. – И совершенно зря. Ты же понимаешь, что у него нет ни единого козыря на руках.

– Но мелодичнее его крики от этого не становятся…

– Терпи, Йохан, терпи. Твоё здоровье важнее. 

– Важнее моих нервов?

– Тише. Сейчас принесут чай. Думаю, осада будет долгой…

Кройф замолкает, развалившись на диване. Какое уж тут лечение. Тут в доме Костера бы отсидеться…

– Говорят, что Кройф опасается повторения терактов, которые несколькими месяцами ранее произошли в Мюнхене во время Олимпийских Игр и привели к жертвам среди еврейских атлетов…

Данни выключает телевизор («Господи, как они надоели своими идиотскими домыслами») и снова подтягивает к себе телефон. Номер Костера. Короткие гудки. Снова и снова. 

Поднявшись с дивана, она меряет шагами комнату. Уже ночь, обе дочери спят, и она охотно легла бы, но не может. К отцу невозможно прозвониться, все журналисты встревожены вестями из стана «Аякса»… И ей тоже не по себе. Йохан всё делает правильно, он не может подвергать риску себя и свою карьеру, двое специалистов подтвердили его опасения… Почему же у неё такое плохое предчувствие насчёт всей этой истории?

Устало приземлившись обратно на диван, Данни снова включает телевизор. Может, удастся задремать под какую–нибудь дурацкую комедию…

_21 марта_

В номере Крола и Неескенса на три человека больше, чем полагается. Желающих обсудить ситуацию полно, но толкаться в коридоре или холле отеля не хочется, поэтому игроки расползлись по номерам и общаются компаниями. 

– И какого хрена он творит? – задаёт риторический вопрос Джонни. – Ван Праг на стену лезет. Штефан растерян, он рассчитывал на Кройфа. Теперь нам всем не жить. 

– Был у Сурбира, – докладывает Хаан. – Его компания настроена резко против Кройфа. 

Кайзер молчит. По его молчанию сразу стало понятно, что и этот свой маневр Йохан не пожелал с ним обсудить, и вызов Кройфа брошен в том числе и ему. Он, не говоря ни слова, смотрит в стену, и ни у кого нет желания втягивать его в разговор. 

– Мы, значит, здесь будем отдуваться, – мрачно говорит Джонни, – а он там будет спокойно лечиться. А премиальные все получат. Красота. 

– То же самое у Сурбира говорят. По их мнению, Кройф окончательно зарвался. 

– Сварт, говорят, и тот приехал, хотя играть, ясное дело, не будет. А Кройф дома отсиживается… 

Крол тоже молчит. Сидит себе на кровати возле Джонни, но в разговор, как ни странно, не лезет. Осуждать Кройфа вслух он опасается, а аргументов в его защиту не находит. Джонни придвигается к нему поближе, ища поддержки, но Крол продолжает молчать – спешить тут незачем.

На кровати Неескенса, кроме самого Йохана Второго, обосновался Ари Хаан. Он зашёл в номер Крола и Неескенса ещё вчера вечером и уйти смог только утром. Он – сосед Сурбира, вот Йохан Второй и послал его проверить там обстановку, которую Ари сейчас докладывает.

Неескенс медленно курит, делая глубокие, но редкие затяжки, и тоже не торопится высказаться. Уж он-то наверняка, по мнению Крола, знал всё заранее.

– Ролинк признал его здоровым, – тихо говорит Пит.

– У Ролинка всегда все здоровы, – наконец-то доносится из угла голос Неескенса. – Но, кажется, все, собравшиеся тут, прекрасно знают, – добавляет он, небрежно облокотившись на плечо вздрогнувшего Ари, – какую политику Йохан проводит в отношении матчей, участвовать в которых ему не обязательно… 

– Что значит – не обязательно? – интересуется Кайзер, глядя на него в упор. – Кажется, это его работа. Или я ошибаюсь?

Под таким взглядом Неескенс уже должен рассыпаться кучкой пепла. Да если бы. 

– Кройф сам решает, что для него работа, – спокойно отвечает Прекрасный принц, поглаживая волосы Хаана. Каждое его прикосновение словно причиняет Ари острую боль, но сопротивляться он и не думает. 

– А мнение команды и президента клуба для него, по-твоему, ничего не значит?

– Кайзер, – ласково улыбается Неескенс, прижимая к себе Хаана, – ну неужели когда-то значило?..

Ари, смирившись со своей участью, откидывается на плечо Неескенса и накрывает ладонью его руку на своей груди. 

– А должно бы, – сквозь зубы цедит Кайзер, поднимаясь.

Дверью он хлопнул так, что с потолка чуть штукатурка не посыпалась. 

– Ишь как взбесился-то, – усмехается Неескенс. 

– Ты бы с ним поаккуратнее, – предостерегает Крол. – Он и дров наломать может со злости…

– А вот и посмотрим, – задумчиво отзывается Неескенс, поглаживая грудь Ари. – Вот и посмотрим…

Кройф допивает кофе, хмуро глядя в окно. Из Мюнхена долетают слухи один гаже другого. Уже слышны громкие выкрики – и завтра будут броские заголовки: «“Аякс” против Кройфа», «Команда восстала против своей суперзвезды». Ха, да как эти щенки могут против него восстать? Это он себя им противопоставил… 

Костер спустился вниз – пришёл почтальон, надо срочно расписаться за телеграмму. Кройф снял трубку с телефона, чтобы даже не пытался звонить – сколько уже можно… С первого этажа доносится голос Хенни, тоже примчавшегося в дом Костера. Прямо-таки штаб революции. Данни лучше уберечь от всего этого кошмара, Йохан позвонил ей и велел отключить телефон. 

Пепельница снова доверху полна бурыми окурками сигар Костера и фильтрами сигарет Кройфа – не докуривать до фильтра не получается. Сейчас придёт бесшумная домработница, ликвидирует это безобразие. Хоть что-то в этом мире ещё в порядке…

Костер возвращается. И по его лицу видно, что телеграмма его отнюдь не обрадовала.

– Что там? – спрашивает Кройф, поднимаясь.

– Прочти, – отвечает Кор, вручая ему бумажку. 

Бледноватые буквы на бумажных полосках. Йохан читает вслух:

– «У вас остался только один рейс, чтобы успеть присоединиться к команде. Если вы им не вылетите, вас ждут дисциплинарные взыскания».

Пауза. Йохан и Костер переглядываются, снова смотрят на телеграмму, будто надеясь, что её содержание успело волшебным образом перемениться.

– Он что, совсем с катушек слетел? – тихо спрашивает Кройф. – Пугать меня надумал?

– Похоже, что так, – соглашается Костер.

– Любопытно, а что же он может мне сделать? – усмехается Йохан. – Что это за взыскания такие? Денежный штраф? Я от рекламы в три раза больше получаю, чем от футбола. Дисквалификация? Так я только и этого хочу, долечиться, да и какая дисквалификация, когда у нас самые ответственные матчи сезона впереди? Кор, что-то я не догоняю, чем он пытается мне угрожать?

– Я думал, он умнее… – вздыхает Костер, отбирая у Кройфа телеграмму и кидая её на стол. – Но обстановка в Мюнхене, видать, погорячее, чем у нас, раз ван Праг такие глупости делает. Йохан, позвони-ка ты Питу Кайзеру да узнай, что у них и как. Он же капитан в твоё отсутствие, должен быть в курсе всех дел. 

Кройф кивает, садясь в роскошное кресло Костера. 

– Потом расскажешь мне, что он тебе наговорил, – говорит Кор, уже идя к двери. – Я пока с Хенни потолкую про дела в магазине.

– Ага, – невнятно отзывается Йохан, уже подвинув к себе телефон. Номер гостиницы записан на листке из костеровского блокнота. 

Дозвониться удаётся сразу же и в гостинице его звонок переадресовывают Питу без проблем. Несколько очень долгих секунд Йохан слушает гудки в телефонной трубке, нервно постукивая карандашом по столу. В голове уже никаких мыслей, кроме «Какого чёрта?» Надо разобраться со всем этим балаганом…

– Слушаю, – наконец отзывается Кайзер.

– Пит, это я.

– А, Йохан, здравствуй. 

По голосу пока не очень ясно, какой у него настрой, но Йохан понимает – скорее всего, Кайзер взбудоражен не меньше, чем он сам. 

– Что за идиотскую телеграмму прислал мне ван Праг? – спрашивает Кройф, рисуя беспорядочные линии на листке с номером телефона. – И что за чертовщина у вас там творится?

– Встречный вопрос, Йохан: какого хрена ты в Амстердаме, а не с нами, в Мюнхене?

– Слушай, ты что, с ума сошёл? У меня вывихнуто колено. Я не могу сейчас играть. И двое врачей…

– Да слышал я уже эти твои сказочки про врачей, – резко обрывает его Пит. – Я не ван Праг, мне можешь не врать. 

– Тебе медицинское заключение переслать? – интересуется Йохан. – У меня действительно травма. И ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что если Ролинк признал кого–то здоровым…

– Это я тоже слышал, – снова перебивает Пит. – И я ни за что не поверю, что ты не знал, что ван Праг и не думал гнать тебя на поле. Всё, что нам было нужно, – это твоё присутствие здесь, в Мюнхене. Чтобы в «Баварии» были уверены, что ты будешь играть. А ты, значит, даже просто прилететь сюда с нами не хочешь?

Йохан дважды обводит «11» в телефоне отеля. 

– Эту ложь он придумал только что, – как можно спокойнее отвечает он. – Никаких подобных предложений он мне не делал. Он предъявил мне ультиматум, велел лететь, как будто моё здоровье для него ничего не значит… 

– Это матч Кубка чемпионов.

– Да, и у нас фора в четыре мяча. Мы уже в полуфинале, у них нет шансов. Я не понимаю, чем этот матч отличается от остальных, которые я пропускал раньше из-за травм!

– Твоё отсутствие – колоссальный бонус для немцев. Они воодушевились, узнав, что тебя не будет, а наши ребята наоборот, – словно и не слыша его, гнёт свою линию Кайзер. – Они очень, очень недовольны тем, что ты остался дома. И они все поддерживают ван Прага. 

– То есть эту дурацкую телеграмму можно считать гласом народа? – иронически интересуется Кройф. 

– Да, именно, – невозмутимо подтверждает Пит.

– Ага, и какие же дисциплинарные взыскания вы намерены для меня придумать? Публичную порку перед всей командой? – нервно усмехается Кройф. – Это смешно, Пит. Вам не запугать меня. Неужели ван Праг действительно думал, что я сломя голову брошусь в Мюнхен после его телеграммы? Тогда он просто идиот…

– Йохан, это твоя команда, – очень тихо и очень серьёзно говорит Кайзер. – И раз ты нужен «Аяксу», мог бы и оторвать свою царственную задницу от дивана. Травма у него, видите ли… Почему мы все играем на одной анестезии и энтузиазме, а ты вдруг решил отсидеться дома?

– Потому что я тоже так играл, пойми ты наконец! И доигрался, твою мать! Тецтнер сказал, что ещё один выход на поле в таком состоянии – и вся моя карьера медным тазом накроется!

– А ты хоть понимаешь, как ты подставил нас всех?!

– Нет! Я категорически не понимаю, что изменилось от того, что я тут, в Амстердаме, а вы там, в этом хреновом Мюнхене! 

– Ты вообще в последнее время многого не понимаешь, Йохан, – вдруг говорит Кайзер. Его голос спокоен, но Кройф отлично чувствует, что Пит в ярости. В ярости, близкой к аффекту. В таком состоянии, как правило, убивают. – Очень многого. И ведёшь себя просто по-свински – и с командой, и со мной. Ты же нас попросту бросил, точно так же, как меня тогда, в Швейцарии. Только я тебе простил, потому что идиотом был. Дал тебе ещё один шанс. А ты поступил точно так же. Но теперь уже не только со мной, со всей командой. 

Йохан ушам своим не верит. Кайзер. Вот уж от кого он никак не ожидал удара в спину…

– Что ты несёшь? – изумлённо осведомляется он. – Какого ты смешиваешь моё отношение к команде с отношением к тебе?

– А такого, Йохан, такого. Ты одинаково обходишься со мной и с «Аяксом». Как делаешь вид, что нет никакого Неескенса, к которому ты ходишь по вечерам, так и делаешь вид, что нет никакой «Барселоны», куда ты собираешься сбежать. Обманываешь команду своими травмами, а сам снимаешься в рекламе и фильмах о тебе в освободившееся время. Говоришь, что ты занят дома, когда я зову тебя в гости, а Данни, как выясняется, уверена, что ты ночевал у меня. Хватит, Кройф. Мы уже столько шансов тебе давали. И я, и «Аякс». Но тебя ничем не проймёшь, ты всё тот же…

– А кто вы такие, чтобы давать мне шанс?! – срывается Йохан. – Я что-то не понимаю, чем может быть недовольна команда? До сих пор вы принимали меня таким, какой я есть…

– Потому что ты не оставлял нам выбора!

– Да потому что вы просто не можете без меня! И ты, и «Аякс»! Что останется от клуба, если не будет меня? Кто будет делать игру, кто будет капитаном, кто будет вас вдохновлять? Неужели вы стали бы так шуметь, если бы было кому занять моё место?

– Кройф, а ты не пробовал сделать небольшое открытие – кроме тебя, в мире есть и другие люди?

Йохан ломает карандаш пополам:

– Кайзер, а на что ты пытаешься мне пожаловаться? Если ты только что разъяснил мне по пунктам, какой я эгоист и ублюдок, какого хрена ты мне тут глаза открываешь? Если я, по-твоему, всё равно не намерен меняться?

Глубокий шумный вздох Кайзера где-то в далёком Мюнхене.

– Я всего лишь объясняю тебе, почему не намерен больше с тобой общаться. Между нами всё кончено. 

Дыхание перехватывает. Забыл, как дышать. Такого раньше не случалось.

– Пит, ты что…?

– Всё. С меня хватит уже. По горло сыт твоим враньём, твоими лживыми извинениями, твоим предательством, твоими изменами, клятвами, громкими словами, которыми ты постоянно разбрасываешься, – хрипло перечисляет Кайзер. А у него голос тоже срывается. – Может, команда тебя и простит, но я – уже нет. Хватит. Дури голову другим идиотам, я тебе больше никогда не поверю. Мне уже всё равно, есть там у тебя этот чёртов вывих, или тебе просто не хватает времени для съёмок в рекламе, – катись ко всем чертям.

– Ах так. – Обломки карандаша летят в угол. – Как знаешь, Кайзер. Ты же сам потом приползёшь…

– Хрен тебе. Ван Праг – приползёт, да, ботинки тебе целовать будет, лишь бы ты сделал нам одолжение и сыграл в следующем матче. Я – нет. 

– Ты с ума сошёл, Пит. Друг без друга мы никогда не стали бы теми, кем стали… – шепчет Йохан, лихорадочно пытаясь найти слова, чтобы удержать его, вразумить любыми способами…

– Мне кажется, продажной тварью и предателем ты и без моей помощи стал. Ничего общего больше не хочу с тобой иметь, понял? 

– Мы же _Королевская пара_ , дорогой. – Кройфа разбирает нервный смех, и к нему добавляется новое, незнакомое ощущение – будто вдохнул какой-то едкой дряни… – Кто ты без меня?

– А вот и проверим. Не много потеряю, уверен. 

– Проверяй. Проверяй сколько хочешь. Может, и прибавится ума у тебя, принципиальный ты наш…

– Уже прибавилось. Когда послать тебя наконец решился.

– Тогда что же ты со мной всё ещё разговариваешь?! – почти кричит Йохан.

– Это ненадолго. Больше ни слова тебе не скажу. 

Короткие гудки. 

Кройф прижимает к щеке тёплую от собственных пальцев телефонную трубку. Внутри совершенно пусто, холодно и тихо. О том, что бывает жизнь без Кайзера, он как-то никогда и не задумывался, Пит был словно частью его самого – а теперь эту часть даже не ампутировали, а оторвали, с кровью, с мясом, с болью… Едкое жжение в глазах и горле нарастает, и Йохан далеко не сразу понимает, что по его щекам течёт горячая солёная влага. Кажется, люди называют это «слёзы». Кройф уже и забыл, что это такое.

Пит. Сколько лет он терпел всё, что творил Йохан, прощал ему всё – и тут, именно в этот момент, когда и так все против него – именно сейчас ему приспичило добить своего лучшего друга. Кажется, уже бывшего лучшего друга. Бывшего… что за чушь, разве друзья могут становиться бывшими? Они ведь одно. Одна душа. Одна жизнь. 

У них всё было на двоих. Одна команда, одна сборная, одна игра. И что бы Йохан ни делал, как бы Кайзер к этому ни относился – прощал всегда, прощал всё. 

Значит, накипело. Эта хрень с Ниццей окончательно всё испортила. Но почему именно сейчас, когда против него попёр весь клуб?…

Кройф замирает, облокотившись на стол, закрыв лицо руками. Можно ещё надеяться, что Пит образумится, пожалеет об этой вспышке, но Йохан слишком хорошо его знает – Кайзер никогда не берёт обратно своих слов. И если он что-то сказал – это всегда приговор. Значит, всё кончено. 

Слёзы текут по щекам, скапливаясь в ладонях. Бесполезно пытаться их остановить. 

Он вовсе не чувствует себя виноватым, нет. Тогда, в Швейцарии, он, конечно, был неправ, но повод, из которого Пит раздул сейчас целое чёрте что, кажется ему смехотворным. Обида, горечь, боль потери, злость – от всего этого хочется кричать, крушить мебель и делать прочие глупости. Кайзер, вероятно, этим сейчас и займётся, а вот у Йохана нет сил. Будто вся энергия куда-то делась. Сейчас бы просто упасть на диван и продолжать позволять слезам течь, пока не кончатся. 

Пустота. Пустота внутри, горячая пустота. Горячая от злости, от разочарования, от непонимания – почему сейчас, почему именно в этот момент? Чёрная пустота… Он как-то и не задумывался о том, что может настать такое время. Без Пита. Без его поддержки. Без его вечного присутствия рядом, когда в любой трудный момент он знал, что сказать и как помочь. Да одного его взгляда было достаточно, одной его веры в Йохана – отнюдь не слепой, нет, Кайзер прекрасно знал все его недостатки, и от этого ещё сильнее окрыляла его уверенность в том, что Йохан со всем в силах справиться. Не поклонялся, не обожал – просто любил. Любил… всё, уже в прошедшем времени – любил.

И как дальше? И что дальше? Он никогда не выступал против Йохана, что бы ни говорили про него недоброжелатели. С глазу на глаз он, конечно, мог высказать всё, но ни один бунт против Кройфа не поддерживал. Хоть и говорил порой, что ему стыдно смотреть в глаза одноклубникам после маневров Йохана. Нет, всё-таки Йохан никогда не смог бы так относиться к «Аяксу», как Кайзер – да, его тут воспитали, вырастили из него суперзвезду, но не делать же его своей религией! А Пит очень болезненно воспринимал любые доказательства того, что Кройф не принадлежит «Аяксу» всецело и навеки. Ему казалось, что отношение Кройфа к родному клубу всегда отражает отношение к нему самому… Что за идиотская привычка!

А ведь Йохан ни разу не высказал Питу главной банальности всех времён и народов. Трёх слов. «Я люблю тебя». Думал, что и не нужно, что это и так понятно, а теперь, когда ясно, что больше никогда у него не будет возможности это сказать, вдруг становится так больно. Чёртовы три слова жгут Йохана изнутри, телефонная трубка, уже похолодевшая, истекающая короткими гудками, теперь не поможет.

– Я люблю тебя, Пит, – шепчет он, закрыв глаза. – Я люблю тебя. 

Почему так поздно…

Дверь кабинета бесшумно приоткрывается. Йохан знает, что это Костер и что позорно появляться перед ним в таком виде, но уже совершенно всё равно. Впереди только пустота. И короткие гудки. 

Подойдя, Костер молча обнимает Йохана. И действительно, чем тут ещё поможешь, какими словами. Тут можно только позволить выплакаться. И Йохан очень благодарен ему за это молчаливое понимание. Всё-таки у него остался ещё один человек, который всегда будет рядом, пусть это даже в значительно большей степени деловой партнёр, чем друг или родственник.

Похоже, друзей у Кройфа вообще больше не будет. Был один друг – и его больше нет. Теперь только партнёры. 

_Март 1973_

Дверь распахивается с таким грохотом, что подскакивают все: и мирно сидящий на своей кровати Неескенс, и занятые гораздо менее невинным делом на другой кровати Крол и Джонни. 

Йохан Второй оборачивается. Он и не сомневался, что Кройф явится: с Кайзером он теперь в ссоре, и ежу понятно, что это глубоко и надолго, а расселить их пока что не сочли нужным. Занятый только собой Йохан Первый не пожелал обратить на это своего царственного внимания – а может быть, рассчитывал на примирение с Питом, раз уж им друг от друга некуда деваться. Но раз ввалился в их номер посреди вечера – очевидно, не сложилось. Крол и Джонни были слишком рады друг друга видеть, чтобы просчитать такой вариант развития событий.

– Чёрт возьми… хоть бы запирались, что ли… – только и говорит им Кройф, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Вот он уж точно не забудет запереться. Так и есть. Неескенс слышит тихий щелчок замка. А выглядит Кройф не очень – взъерошенный, запыхавшийся и явно не в лучшем расположении духа.

– Что случилось? – как можно спокойнее спрашивает Прекрасный принц, отложив книгу. 

– Я его ненавижу, – чётко отвечает Йохан Первый, прислонившись к двери. – Я его ненавижу, сволочь эту. Убью ведь, убью, честное слово, убью его…

Крол с Джонни даже пошевелиться боятся. Лежат как лежали и ошарашено смотрят на Кройфа. Разве что Рууд склонил голову чуть пониже и уткнулся в волосы Джонни. 

– Ненавижу его, – ещё раз повторяет Кройф, уже тише. 

Стоп-кадр: все замерли. Рууд обнимает Джонни крепче, Йохан Второй отводит взгляд. Никто не знает, что нужно делать сейчас, потому что Кройфа никто и никогда таким не видел. 

Неескенс выбирает беспроигрышный вариант. Запустив руку в прикроватную тумбочку, он извлекает початую бутылку виски и протягивает её Кройфу. 

Он чертовски красив, когда пьёт вот так, из горла, будто воду, – запрокинув голову, большими глотками. Рууд в очередной раз завидует Неескенсу. Жить с Кройфом и быть его постоянным любовником, полностью посвятив себя ему, – конечно, нереально, но регулярно трахаться с ним… Должно быть, бесподобно.

А Йохан Первый, вернув бутылку Неескенсу, медленно оглядывает их всех, будто выбирает кого-то одного.

– А что же вы сидите? – нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, интересуется он. – Вы, как вижу, тут веселились – неужели не хотите и меня развлечь?

– Да разве ж это называется «веселились». – Прекрасный принц тут же спрыгивает с кровати. – Это они мне читать мешали, а я их терпел…

– Да что ты говоришь, – смеётся Кройф, делая шаг ему навстречу. – И часто они тебе так… мешают?

– Да каждый вечер почти, когда на базе ночуем. – Неескенс обнимает его. – Хорошо, что ты пришёл. Рууд, Джонни, а вам что, особое приглашение нужно? Отлипните уже друг от друга…

Отлипнешь тут, как же, когда перед тобой такое зрелище: Кройф в объятиях Неескенса. Йохан Второй нежно откидывает чёлку со лба любовника, а Кройф крепко прижимает его к себе, поглаживая его бедро. Но приказ есть приказ:

– Извините, засмотрелись. – Крол поднимается с разгорячённого тела под ним. – Нас дважды просить не требуется…

– Вот и отлично, – улыбается Кройф, подставляя лицо губам Неескенса. 

Рууд обнимает его сзади, вдыхает его запах, нерешительно касается губами его волос – блин, неужели это не снится, неужели действительно Йохан Кройф вот так позволяет себя обнимать? А тут и Джонни подоспел, он из молодых, да борзых – уже вступает в соревнование с Неескенсом за губы Кройфа, и Йохан Первый очень даже охотно отвечает на его ласки. 

Волосы Неескенса золотятся в свете ночника; его уверенные холодные руки находят ладони Крола на талии Йохана Первого и перекладывают на бёдра:

– Не тормози, – подмигивает Прекрасный принц из-за плеча Кройфа. 

Ну раз в такую ночь можно всё – Рууд решительно притягивает Йохана Первого к себе и целует его в шею. Джонни ему там уже, кажется, рубашку расстёгивает, Неескенс сейчас и до джинсов доберётся… Тут тормозить и в самом деле нельзя. 

Неожиданно Кройф оборачивается – Крол едва успевает отстраниться, чтобы им не столкнуться лбами. Синий, непривычно затуманенный взгляд. То ли от возбуждения, то ли ещё от чего…

– Займись мной, – коротко говорит он Рууду. – А вы, ребята, пока друг с другом развлекитесь… 

Вот повезло так повезло. Джонни, кажется, обрадовался не меньше – уже обнял Неескенса, тот пока только смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается. А Кройф уже сам подаётся навстречу, и Рууд спешит накрыть его губы своими. 

– Может быть, хоть сегодня ты меня поцелуешь? – тихо спрашивает Джонни, поглаживая плечи Неескенса.

– Может быть, – усмехается Йохан Второй. – Для начала раздень меня.

Кройф целуется очень агрессивно, прикусывая губы Рууда, сразу же перехватив инициативу и не намереваясь её отдавать. Рууд скользит ладонями по его хрупкому телу, которое он уже давно мечтал заполучить в своё распоряжение хоть на одну ночь – но с тех пор, как Кройф оттолкнул его тогда, на квартире Неескенса, даже не пытался подступиться к нему. А тут – Кройф сам его выбрал… Что ж на него такое нашло?

Рууд задирает его рубашку, даже не пытаясь пока что её расстегнуть – отлетает нижняя пуговица.

– Аккуратней, – смеётся Кройф. 

– Извини, – шепчет Рууд, целуя его лицо. 

– Идём, – говорит Кройф и тянет его за руку к опустевшей кровати Неескенса.

На секунду Рууд оборачивается – интересно, что же там происходит между Йоханом Вторым и Джонни. Рубашка Неескенса уже валяется на полу, Джонни, закусив губу, расстёгивает ремень его брюк. Неескенс плавными движениями тонких пальцев поглаживает его лицо. 

– Не отвлекайся. – Кройф садится на кровать, прислонившись к стене. 

Всё это очень непривычно, всё это совсем непохоже на Кройфа – нервная усмешка, странный, с лёгкой сумасшедшинкой взгляд, даже его движения вдруг теряют плавность. И как бы это ни настораживало, как бы ни беспокоило – таким он привлекает ещё сильнее. Рууд опускается перед ним на колени, раздвигает его ноги, подползая ближе – Йохан, протянув руку, касается пальцами его щеки. Поймать его пальцы губами, поцеловать их, провести по ним языком, одновременно расстёгивая его рубашку. Кройф улыбается и переводит взгляд на Неескенса и Джонни. 

Прекрасный Принц, коротко посмотрев в глаза Кройфу, резко притягивает Джонни к себе и накрывает его губы своими. Тихо звякает пряжка его ремня – до молнии Джонни не успел добраться, разобрался только с ремнём и пуговицей. Вздрогнув, Джонни обнимает его плечи, вжимается губами в его губы, горячо лаская их в ответ. Ладонь Неескенса соскальзывает с его поясницы на задницу, и Джонни снова вздрагивает от лёгкого возбуждающего шлепка. 

Рууд целует ладонь Йохана, поднимаясь к запястью. Его пальцы, откинув расстёгнутую рубашку, мягко скользят по обнажённой груди Кройфа, но снимать рубашку с Йохана Первого он не торопится – слишком классно Кройф смотрится так, в распахнутой рубашке, откинувшийся на стену. Одновременно расслабленный и напряжённый, как струна. Не торопящийся приказывать, ждущий активности от партнёра – но в то же время контролирующий абсолютно всё. 

Наконец он отнимает руку от губ Рууда и, снова погладив его по щеке, даёт понять, что доволен. Крол наклоняется к нему, захлёбываясь горячим запахом его тела – ладонь Йохана, взъерошив его волосы, ложится ему на затылок и замирает там. Рууд целует его грудь, живот, ласкает пальцами его соски – дыхание Кройфа учащается по мере того, как Рууд спускается ниже, к кромке его брюк. 

Взгляд Йохана сверху вниз, его лёгкая улыбка – Крол хочет сказать что-то, но слов не находит и снова приникает губами к его коже. 

Он касается губами пуговицы, облизывает замок молнии, прежде чем ухватить его зубами и потянуть вниз, одновременно освобождая пуговицу из петли. Молния легко расстёгивается, Кройф приподнимает бёдра, помогая стянуть с него джинсы. Ещё не растаял на языке кисловатый привкус металла, а уже накрывает волна аромата возбуждённого тела Йохана, и Рууд охотно слушается движений его направляющей руки в волосах. 

– Продолжайте, что вы замерли, – говорит Кройф застывшим Неескенсу и Джонни. – На вас тоже приятно смотреть…

Склонившись, придерживая член партнёра у основания, Крол нежно ласкает языком головку, заставляя Йохана вздрагивать и шумно вздыхать. Пальцы Кройфа сжимаются в его волосах, притягивая его ближе, но Рууд не торопится. Спешить некуда. Ещё раз обвести языком, поцеловать, быстро скользнуть языком от основания до головки… 

Йохан Второй резко разворачивает Джонни спиной к себе – тот тихо стонет, когда губы Прекрасного принца касаются его шеи, а ладонь обхватывает его член. 

– Нравится смотреть? – смеётся Неескенс ему в ухо.

– Ещё бы… – шепчет Джонни, откидываясь на его плечо. 

Развернув его лицо за подбородок к себе, Неескенс снова целует его. А так как целуется он чертовски хорошо, Джонни не против того, чтобы этот поцелуй длился хоть целую вечность, тем более – рука Прекрасного принца так аккуратно и плавно ласкает его, что жаловаться не на что…

Не отрывая губ от члена партнёра, Крол исподлобья бросает взгляд на лицо Йохана Первого – он наслаждается. И зрелищем, и ласками Рууда. И останавливаться не хочется, нет, нужно ещё… Крол забирает его глубоко в рот, и получает в награду негромкий стон. Несколькими движениями руки, стиснувшей гриву густых волос Рууда, Йохан задаёт предпочтительный темп. Крол слушается. Сейчас надо делать всё так, как ему хочется. 

– Хочу тебя, – шепчет Джонни, глядя в глаза Неескенса. 

– Ты тот ещё извращенец, Джонни, – усмехается Прекрасный принц.

– И что… Сделай это. 

– Хорошо. – Губы Неескенса касаются его уха, зарываются в его волосы. – Я так и знал, что тебе понравится…

– Мне и то, что было летом, понравилось, – очень тихо отзывается Джонни, гладя его бёдра. – Когда мы были вдвоём. У тебя в номере. 

– Мазохист… – нежно шепчет Неескенс, целуя его плечи. Нежность в его исполнении шокирует гораздо сильнее, чем насмешки и издевательства. – Нагнись. 

Джонни, послушно нагнувшись, опирается на тумбочку – благо она достаточно высокая для этого. А Йохан Второй уже прижимает пальцы к его губам, давая понять, что их надо облизать. 

Рууд справляется с той же задачей самостоятельно – оторвавшись от своего занятия, облизывает два пальца и, снова глубоко забрав член Кройфа в рот, проталкивает их в него. Дрожь, пробежавшая по телу Йохана Первого, стон, хриплое «Да» – значит, пока с угадыванием желаний Кройфа всё обстоит нормально. 

Неескенс медленно входит в Джонни, очень плавно, пока сдерживая себя – Джонни отзывается тихими стонами на каждое его движение:

– Давай же…

– Что ж вы все такие нетерпеливые, – вздыхает Неескенс, поглаживая его бёдра. 

Джонни решительно подаётся ему навстречу – и Йохан Второй уже весь в нём. 

– Горячий ты… – шепчет Неескенс. Джонни чувствует, как прохладные пальцы Прекрасного принца скользят по его спине. – Давно бы так. 

Кройф всем телом отзывается на ласки Рууда, выгибается, тихо стонет, закусив губу – это сводит с ума, как и его аромат, его вкус. Крол, приподняв голову, смотрит на него. Такое бывает раз в жизни, это нельзя упускать.

– Йохан… – тихо зовёт он, снимая его ладонь со своего затылка и прижимая к губам.

Синий, блестящий золотыми отсветами тусклого огонька лампы, взгляд сверху вниз:

– Что?

– Я хочу тебя. Всего. 

Кройф смеётся, гладит его губы:

– Ну покажи, что ты умеешь…

Крол только этого и ждал. Поднявшись с колен, он заползает к Йохану на кровать, целует его лицо – Кройф ловит губами его губы, впитывая свой вкус – и стаскивает с него ещё оставшуюся на нём одежду. Яркий, терпкий, непередаваемый и незабываемый запах его возбуждённого тела, его вкус на губах Рууда смешивается со вкусом виски на губах Кройфа. Какое хрупкое у него тело… С ним хочется быть нежным, осторожным, его хочется целовать всюду и запоминать… Как человек Кройф, конечно, не подарок. Но с любовником Неескенсу явно повезло. 

Джонни не может глаз отвести от Кройфа с Руудом – и уверен, что Неескенс тоже смотрит только на них. Его движения становятся резче, пальцы больно сжимают плечо Джонни, но на такие мелочи можно не обращать внимания. Кажется, сейчас они увидят что-то невероятное.

Рууд переворачивает Кройфа на живот и припадает губами к его спине, целует его между лопаток, гладит его плечи, не спеша, спускается поцелуями ниже, вдоль позвоночника. 

Джонни вздрагивает от боли – так сильно Неескенс стиснул его плечо. Без следов точно не обойдётся. Вот и славно, будет хоть одно доказательство, что это не приснилось…

Неескенс успевает поймать короткий сполох синего взгляда Кройфа, прежде чем тот закрывает глаза.

Рууд спускается ещё ниже, прослеживая языком каждый сантиметр тела Йохана. Его ладони ложатся на ягодицы Кройфа, поглаживают их, стискивают – лёгкая дрожь пробегает по телу Йохана, и ничего уже не остаётся, только безумное желание прочувствовать всё это тело, полностью, не обойдя вниманием ни одного его изгиба, ни одной впадинки. Такое раз в жизни бывает – и то не у каждого. 

Джонни даже сам не понял, отчего застонал – от того, что Неескенс толкнулся в нём слишком резко, или от этого зрелища: раздвинув ягодицы Йохана, Рууд проскальзывает языком между них. 

– Да… – выдыхает Кройф и замирает, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Рууд входит в него языком настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, ласкает, лижет его, просунув руку под него и обхватив его член. У самого Крола тоже стоит, да ещё как, тут бы, вроде, скорей бы собственно секс – и кончить, но невозможно не доставить ему удовольствие. Невозможно не хотеть этого. 

Отстранившись, Рууд целует его ягодицы и снова приникает к нему ртом. Только стоны Неескенса и Джонни нарушают тишину, Кройф просто замер и наслаждается. Правильно, ведь именно за этим он сюда пришёл. 

Наконец оторвавшись от него, Рууд приподнимается. Кройф, приоткрыв глаза, оборачивается. Чёрт, да от одного этого взгляда через плечо уже можно кончить, даже не начав.

Но не спросить согласия всё-таки нельзя, не с тем человеком Рууд в постели.

– Йохан?..

Кройф коротко кивает. 

Неескенс замедлил темп – Джонни вообще сомневается, что он ещё помнит, кто там под ним. Теперь только Рууд, Кройф и то, что происходит между ними, имеет значение. Свезло же Кролу… 

Рууд входит в него очень медленно, боясь причинить боль, сделать что-то не так, и Кройф не торопит его. Лишь бы ему нравилось. Сам Крол уже серьёзно сомневается, что всё это происходит наяву. С ним хочется только его, всего и сразу. Надо было, наверное, попросить его перевернуться, чтобы видеть его лицо, но что уж теперь. 

Будто прочтя его мысли, Кройф оборачивается и снова смотрит на него. Ну всё, теперь сам виноват. Нельзя на Крола так смотреть, у него башню срывает.

Он начинает двигаться сразу же резко, быстро. Йохан улавливает темп, подаётся ему навстречу, и от его движений в том же ритме становится совсем хорошо. До Крола даже не сразу доходит, что он отзывается и стонами. Склонившись к нему, чтобы лучше слышать, Рууд целует его плечи, спину – как жаль, что нельзя оставлять ему укусы на память, об этом трудно забыть даже в таком безумии. 

Неескенс обхватывает рукой член Джонни. Теперь они синхронизировались, двигаются в том же темпе, что и Кройф с Кролом. Джонни даже представить страшно, что сейчас чувствует Неескенс, глядя на это – сам-то он уже многое успел повидать, но одно дело – когда на твоих глазах трахают того же Крола, пусть он даже для тебя один-единственный в мире, и совсем другое – то, что творит сейчас Рууд с Кройфом. И Кройфу нравится. Вот только губу он закусил чуть ли не до крови… может быть, удерживая чьё-то имя. 

Рууд особой сдержанностью сейчас похвастаться не может – проведя языком по плечу Кройфа, он шепчет ему в ухо:

– Мне так хорошо…

– И мне, – отзывается Кройф – машинально, не задумываясь. Ну ещё бы, сколько раз ему уже это говорили. И сколько раз он это отвечал…

Погладив его бёдра, Рууд снова проскальзывает рукой под него, находит его член, обхватывает его. Кройф сдерживается от того, чтобы застонать в голос – они всё-таки на базе, но Крол понимает, что ему очень хочется застонать громко. И это лестно, чёрт побери. 

Первым кончает Джонни, подчиняясь движениям руки Неескенса, продолжая подаваться навстречу ему. Йохан Второй ещё продолжает, крепко держа его за плечо, как будто он может попытаться вырваться – а потом подносит пальцы, по которым стекает ещё тёплая сперма Джонни, к его губам и, едва язык Джонни проходится по его пальцам – тут же кончает. 

Обессиленные, они опускаются – вернее, падают – на пол и застывают, наблюдая за Кройфом и Кролом. 

Рууд, чувствуя приближение оргазма, ускоряется, старается ласкать Кройфа рукой интенсивнее, чтобы кончить одновременно с ним, но всё равно опережает его. И тут же, хотя сил почти не осталось, сползает с Кройфа, переворачивает его на спину и обхватывает его член губами. Кройф, запрокинув голову, до крови прокусив губу, чтобы не шуметь, хватает его за волосы, подаётся бёдрами навстречу его рту. 

Неескенс, шумно вздохнув, прячет лицо в волосах Джонни. 

Рууд, плотно сжимая его губами, двигается так быстро, как только может, принимает его в себя настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно, – и через несколько мгновений Кройф кончает ему в рот. Крол проглатывает всё, до капли. Надо запомнить его вкус. Едва ли такое когда-нибудь повторится…

Тишина. Кройф, раскинувшись на кровати, смотрит в сторону. Рууд нежно касается губами его колена – без благоговения, без преклонения, просто благодаря его за отличный секс.

Неескенс резко поднимается и решительно шагает к кровати. Крол всё понимает без слов, по одному его взгляду. «Не надо столько эмоций, Йохан, не претендую я на него» – примирительным кивком говорит он, спокойно слезая с кровати.

Неескенс тут же ложится возле Кройфа, обнимает его и замирает, нежно перебирая его волосы. Уже со своей кровати, поглаживая по плечу прижавшегося к нему Джонни, Рууд наблюдает, как Кройф, тихо вздохнув, устраивается поудобнее, положив голову на руку Неескенса.

– Не холодно? – едва слышно спрашивает Йохан Второй, целуя его в висок. – Давай я тебя укрою. 

– Да не надо, жарко, – отмахивается Кройф.

Неескенс поднимает голову – даже в тусклом свете ночника его ледяные глаза сверкают очень ярко – и взглядом даёт понять Джонни и Рууду, что данная сцена уже слишком интимна для присутствия посторонних.

– Пойдём-ка проветримся, – коротко говорит Крол, погладив Джонни по плечу. 

В коридоре темно и безлюдно. Свет на всей базе погашен, все приличные игроки, по идее, должны спать. Однако Рууд абсолютно уверен, что по крайней мере Кайзер точно не спит. Одиноко ему там, наверное – но он сам всё решил. 

Джонни обнимает Рууда покрепче. Ему, видимо, тоже не по себе. Теперь, когда схлынул весь эротический угар, до них дошло, что это была вовсе не банальная групповуха, ставшая для них чуть ли не еженедельным увеселением. Это был показатель душевного состояния Йохана Первого. И с Кройфом что-то не так. Капитально не так. И, вероятно, весьма надолго.

– Рууд, что теперь будет, – бормочет Джонни. 

И если раньше в такой ситуации они беспокоились бы за свои шкуры, сейчас уже не очень понятно, что станет со всей командой. Кройф и Кайзер разругались совсем вдрызг. Завтра игроки расселятся по другой схеме, разделятся на тех, кто примет сторону Кройфа – их мало, и тех, кто встанет на сторону Пита. Их будет большинство. 

– Не знаю, родной, – честно отвечает Крол, гладя его плечи. – Думаю, ничего хорошего.

Дверь комнаты бесшумно приоткрывается – Неескенс, одевшись, решил выползти к ним в коридор. В руке у него бутылка с остатками виски.

– Как он? – осведомляется Рууд.

– Уснул, – вздыхает Неескенс. – Не сразу, но уснул… Погуляете до утра, ладно? Вам сейчас лучше ему на глаза не попадаться…

– Ещё бы, – кивает Крол. – Завтра разъедемся, Йохан. Он теперь стопроцентно с тобой жить будет.

Неескенс пожимает плечами – видимо, не может ещё в это поверить. Поднимает бутылку:

– Будете?

– Будем, будем, – грустно говорит Джонни. – Куда деваться, когда такая хрень творится…

Они молча пьют из горла по очереди. Тишина. Ни единого звука, кроме плеска виски в бутылке. 

И всё уже совсем не так, как было.


	6. Весна-осень 1973

_Весна 1973_

Долгая, долгая, настойчивая трель звонка. Врезается, вламывается, вгрызается в мозг. Неескенс надевает халат и идёт открывать, тихо матерясь в адрес того, кого черти принесли в такое время.

– Иду, иду, – бурчит он, отпирая. 

Опа. Пробуждает покруче холодного душа: на пороге Данни собственной персоной. 

– Доброго утра, Данни, – говорит Йохан Второй как можно спокойнее. – Чему обязан?

– А сам как думаешь? – спрашивает Данни, сурово скрестив руки на груди. – Он тут?

– Кто? – вскидывает изящную бровь Прекрасный принц.

– Муж мой. – У неё холодный голос, спокойный взгляд, но пальцы стиснули рукав пальто так, что побелели. – Он у тебя?

– Йохан! – кричит Неескенс, обернувшись в сторону комнаты. – Данни тебя спрашивает.

В комнате слышится скрип пружин кровати, заспанный голос Кройфа отзывается:

– Сейчас выйду. 

– Проходи. – Неескенс отступает в коридор, впуская её. – Кофе?

– Благодарю, – коротко отвечает Данни и очень осторожно перешагивает порог, будто опасается ловушки. – Не пью больше одной чашки в день. А утром одна уже была. 

Прекрасный принц пожимает плечами и замирает, привалившись к стене. Данни внимательно разглядывает его в сероватом утреннем свете из комнаты. Растрёпанный, толком ещё не проснувшийся, в лёгком красном халате, смотрит в сторону, а ресницы дрожат – волнуется. Прядь светлых волос упала на лицо, он нервно откинул её, заправил за ухо. 

Комнату от двери не видно, но туда и не хочется заглядывать. Данни прекрасно знает, что там увидит. Там одна кровать. Смятая простыня, пропитанная потом, с пятнами засохшей спермы. Одна подушка – или даже обе – точно валяется на полу. От постели пахнет её мужем и Неескенсом. А запах секса она чувствует даже из коридора. Секс, табак, алкоголь, кофе, парфюм. Очаровательная смесь, говорящая сама за себя. 

Наконец Кройф выползает в коридор – тоже взъерошенный, но одетый, чтобы к его внешнему виду придраться было нельзя. На ходу застёгивает верхние пуговицы рубашки.

– Доброе утро, дорогая, – говорит он. – Что это ты тут в такую рань делаешь?

Несколько секунд – молчание. Данни смотрит ему в глаза, и Йохан даже не порывается отвести взгляд. И вклинивается в эту линию ними холодный звенящий взгляд Йохана Второго.

– Поехали домой, Йохан, – тихо говорит Данни. – Нельзя всё время тут сидеть. Дети про тебя спрашивают, да и папа недоволен. У тебя интервью сегодня, ты об этом вообще помнишь?

– Могли бы позвонить, – пожимает плечами Кройф.

– Ты скажешь: «Да, сейчас», а сам ещё на два дня зависнешь, – отвечает Данни. – Знаем мы тебя. Собирайся, ещё успеем к завтраку. Папа хотел с тобой что-то обговорить…

Кройф мученически вздыхает, потирает лоб, видимо, пытаясь сообразить толком, что тут происходит. Неескенс бесшумной тенью отделяется от стены и проходит между ними в кухню.

– Отдохнул – и будет, – добавляет Данни, вертя ключи от машины на пальце. – Дела ждут.

– Хорошо, – кивает Йохан Первый. – Сейчас спущусь, подожди меня в машине, ладно?

– Давай. Только побыстрее, – отвечает Данни, бросив взгляд на часы. 

Кройф запирает за ней дверь. Секунду подумав, он следует за Неескенсом в кухню – а Йохан Второй уже у плиты, варит кофе. Кройф тяжело опускается на стул, шарит по столу в поисках сигарет, но натыкается на маленький прозрачный пакетик. Складной нож поблескивает рядом. 

Неескенс медленно, методично помешивает кофе. Йохан Первый аккуратно подцепляет на кончик ножа горстку белых крупинок из пакетика. Руки слегка дрожат, но ему удаётся донести порошок до ноздри, не просыпав, и даже повторить эту операцию. 

– Вместо утреннего кофе, блин, – нервно усмехается он. – А то даже этого не успею… И чего им неймётся…

– Всё правильно, – пожимает плечами Неескенс. – Тем более, у тебя интервью сегодня… Всё в порядке, поезжай.

В два шага Йохан Первый уже возле него – ложка, которой Прекрасный принц помешивал кофе, тут же падает на пол.

– Я скоро вернусь, – шепчет Кройф, целуя его в шею.

– Знаю, – отзывается Неескенс, накрывая его ладони на своём животе, гладя его пальцы.

Йохан Первый прикусывает его ухо, крепко прижимает его к себе, а его руки всё-таки сползают ниже, задирают халат, под которым, конечно, ничего нет – стискивают бёдра, и одна рука уже раздвигает ноги Прекрасного принца.

– Нет, нет, Йохан, не надо, – прикрыв глаза, шепчет Неескенс. – Не заводи меня сейчас…

– Хочу тебя. – Язык Кройфа обводит раковину уха, ныряет внутрь. 

Слабый узел на поясе халата послушно развязывается, для этого Кройфу даже не приходится усилий прилагать. Йохан Второй запрокидывает голову на плечо Кройфа и оборачивается, ловя его губы своими. 

– Люблю тебя, – шепчет Неескенс.

– И я тебя… – тихо отвечает Йохан Первый, прежде чем снова поцеловать его. 

Выключив плиту – уже явно не до кофе – Неескенс сбрасывает халат на пол. Горячие губы Кройфа жгут его плечи, руки оттаскивают подальше от плиты, к столу. Пока Йохан Первый расстёгивает ремень своих брюк, Неескенс быстро хватает его нож и слизывает с него оставшиеся на лезвии белые крупинки.

– Возьми ещё, там осталось, – хрипло шепчет Кройф. 

Облизнув палец, Йохан Второй запускает его в пакетик и втирает в десну небогатый улов. Кройф целует его спину, обнимает его так, что рёбра сломать рискует, но Неескенс только гладит его руки, постанывая, продолжая тереться задом об его напряжённый член. Он сам нагибается, падает на стол, подсказывая, что надо спешить, едва успев смахнуть из-под себя нож. Этот нож Кройф привёз ему зимой из Швейцарии в качестве сувенира. Было бы красиво, но глупо умереть, напоровшись на него…

Пальцы Кройфа болезненно сжимают его сосок, и Йохан Второй стонет:

– Давай уже… Быстрее…

Входит – резко, глубоко. Стон, закусить губу, чтобы заставить себя замолчать. Высокий темп, чёткие движения Кройфа в нём – Неескенс подаётся навстречу, изгибаясь в его руках, чтобы ускорить процесс. Одна рука Кройфа продолжает поочерёдно ласкать его соски, вторая обхватывает его член. 

– Люблю тебя… люблю… – хрипло шепчет Неескенс.

– И я тебя… безумно… – отзывается Кройф, не останавливаясь. 

Йохан Второй, вздрогнув, находит его руку на своей груди и прижимает её к губам. 

Несколько белых крупинок в застывшей лужице виски. 

– Да… Йохан, пожалуйста… ещё… – стонет Неескенс, толкаясь ему навстречу.

– Конечно… – отзывается Кройф, целуя его плечи. 

Кройф кончает первым – Прекрасный принц кричит под ним, край стола больно упёрся в живот, ну и наплевать. Ничто не может быть лучше, чем ощущать в себе тёплую сперму любовника, слышать его стон, чувствовать, как крепко его пальцы стиснули бёдра – чтобы точно остались следы.

– Всё… всё… – Развернувшись, Неескенс быстро целует его лицо. – Беги, тебя же ждут…

– А ты? – требовательно спрашивает Кройф, проводя языком по его губам.

– Сам справлюсь, – отмахивается Йохан Второй, но Кройф уже опускается на колени. – Что ты делаешь… Чёрт побери…

Быстро облизнув головку, Йохан забирает член любовника в рот, сразу же начинает двигаться, заглатывая его чуть ли не до основания. Неескенс, хоть и вцепился в его волосы, даже не пытается ему указывать, что и как, просто наслаждается, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от его лица, постоянно кусая и облизывая пересыхающие губы. «Невероятный». «Лучший». «Единственный». «Бог». И немало ещё таких слов Кройф услышит, пока Йохан Второй не кончит. Пальцы Неескенса перебирают и гладят его волосы, бёдра подаются навстречу его рту, но это продолжается совсем недолго: слишком возбуждён, слишком горячо, слишком ярко вспыхивает неоновый свет, ореол мерцающего сияния, окутавший коленопреклонённую фигуру Кройфа – священный нимб вокруг его тёмных волос, чуть синеватый – и свечение исходит от его лица… Йохан Второй и сам не понимает, наркотики это или просто Кройф.

– Весь твой… – шепчет он, чувствуя, как Йохан глотает его сперму.

– Только мой. – Поднявшись, Кройф снова обнимает его, давая Прекрасному принцу возможность собрать собственный вкус с его губ. 

– Уходи… – бормочет Неескенс, неубедительно выворачиваясь из его объятий. – Зачем нам неприятности…

– Уже иду.

Невероятно, но Кройф и в самом деле наконец выпускает его и бежит одеваться.

– То, что на столе, можешь употреблять в своё удовольствие, – инструктирует он, шнуруя ботинки. – Остальное не трогай, понял?

– Понял. – Запахнув халат, Неескенс выходит в прихожую проводить его. – Сам не нюхаю, друзей не угощаю. Да и не влезет в меня столько при всём желании.

– Умница. – Йохан Первый быстро застёгивает куртку. – Я позвоню вечером. И завтра обязательно приеду. Может быть, даже сегодня…

– Ты вообще не уедешь, если немедленно не явишься к тестю, - напоминает Неескенс, обнимая его для прощального поцелуя. 

– Чёрт, вы с Данни даже говорите с одними интонациями, – горестно вздыхает Кройф, прижимаясь губами к его губам.

– С волками жить – по-волчьи выть. – Губы Прекрасного принца приоткрываются навстречу языку любовника. – До вечера. 

Йохан распахивает дверцу машины, щелчком швырнув сигарету в ближайшую урну – не попал – и залезает внутрь. На пассажирское место, ибо на водительском – Данни. 

– Давай я поведу, – тут же предлагает он, чтобы не успеть ей дать что-либо сказать. 

Но жена его будто и не слышит:

– Что это ты так закопался? Долго ли умеючи?

– Умеючи как раз долго, – огрызается Кройф. Нет, «беседы» не избежать.

– Да-а? – заинтересованно разворачивается к нему Данни. – Что ж, доказал бы делом! Мало того, что вообще не ночуешь дома, ты и супружеский долг исполнял в последний раз не помню когда!

– Ты всё время с детьми, – заявляет Йохан, опуская стекло. Где же сигареты… А, вот они.

– Правильно, потому что, если уж отец про них забыл, материнское внимание вдвое важнее. А когда ты в последний раз проводил с ними весь день?

– Неужели я должен и на это где-то изыскивать время?! – Щелчок зажигалки. Облачко дыма вытягивается в окно.

– А на этого… ты время, значит, находишь? Йохан, ты же от него вообще не вылезаешь. Только и делаешь, что пьёшь да… общаешься с ним. Пока ты не на матчах, не на тренировках и не на собраниях, ты постоянно торчишь у него. Нет, я всё могу понять…

– Неужели? – ядовито интересуется Кройф.

– Представь себе, – отзывается Данни, глядя в сторону. – Но, когда Пит был с тобой, ты вёл себя по-другому. Совсем по-другому.

– Ещё одно слово о Кайзере… – резко повышает тон Кройф.

– Не ори на меня! – срывается Данни.

– А тебе на меня орать, значит, можно?

– Кажется, это не я пью, как лошадь, и не появляюсь дома даже на ночь! И вроде бы не я просиживаю всё свободное время у Неескенса!

– Ещё чего не хватало!

– И не кури в моей машине! 

– А на чьи деньги она куплена?

– На деньги моего отца, кстати, – справедливо отмечает Данни. Почему-то этот факт её слегка успокоил. – Йохан, да что с тобой творится? Посмотри мне в глаза. 

Кройф принципиально отворачивается, глубоко затягиваясь: 

– Едва ли мой похмельный взгляд тебе много ценного скажет…

Данни вздыхает, нервно барабаня пальцами по рулю. Йохан молчит – в голове совершенно пусто, на душе одновременно хорошо от утренней дозы секса и наркотиков и гадко от того, что Данни совершенно права. И её праведный гнев чертовски раздражает. 

– Ты дашь мне сесть за руль или нет? – резко спрашивает Кройф.

– Нет. Куда тебе сейчас. Ты, должно быть, и не помнишь уже, где дом твоего тестя находится…

Кройф не сопротивляется. Щелчком отправив окурок на тротуар, он невольно бросает взгляд на окна квартиры Неескенса и замирает: Йохан Второй в распахнутом халате стоит возле окна и смотрит на него. 

Пальцы Прекрасного принца медленно скользят сверху вниз по оконному стеклу. И лёгкой улыбкой Кройф ему отвечает гораздо содержательнее, чем любыми другими жестами.

– Нет, ты что, холодильник – это слишком долго, – отмахивается Неескенс. – Под ледяную воду, в ванну. Крол, ты хоть раз притащишь пиво нормальной температуры?

– Не было другого, блин, – бурчит Рууд, таща бутылки в ванную. Джонни помогает ему, Неескенс же просто стоит в дверях, вертя в пальцах незажжённую сигарету и следя, чтобы могучий Крол не свернул кран в порыве стараний. И когда что-то ледяное и влажное касается его обнажённой спины (кроме джинсов, на Прекрасном принце ничего из одежды нет), он, вздрогнув, оборачивается так резко, что чуть не сшибает с ног стоящего позади него Ари.

– Это что такое было? – возмущённо спрашивает он. 

– Специально для тебя из холодильника вытащил, – улыбается Хаан, протягивая ему запотевшую бутылку. – Помню же, что тебе ледяное нужно…

– Ты чудо. – Ласково чмокнув его в щёку, Йохан Второй открывает бутылку об край ванны. – Учитесь, салаги, как надо закупаться… 

За такой презент Неескенс даже позволяет обнять себя сзади и нежно прижаться губами к своему плечу. Его холодная ладонь накрывает пальцы Хаана на его животе и ласково сжимает их – но не более. 

Крол только вздыхает, бросив взгляд на них. Он затрудняется определить, чего больше в его отношении к Ари – жалости или презрения. Из обычного паренька, вначале счастливого простым человеческим счастьем, а потом несчастного не более сложным горем, он превратился в шлюху Неескенса. Полностью подчинился его прихотям, его сиюминутным желаниям, выполнял всё, что имел наглость требовать Йохан Второй, спал с теми, с кем приказывал Неескенс. И как только он всецело оказался в руках Неескенса, бедняга автоматически оказался и в распоряжении Кройфа. А сейчас для него и вовсе тяжёлые времена настали. Йохан Второй больше не страдает от недостатка внимания своего царственного любовника, и на существование Хаана ему стало откровенно наплевать. Ушли в прошлое их оргии на квартире Неескенса – у Прекрасного принца не остаётся на это сил. И когда сегодня он позвал их попить пива, он действительно позвал их выпить, не более. Его утомлённый, но счастливый взгляд ясно говорит об этом. И напрасно Ари трётся губами о его плечи, едва ли Неескенса можно этим завести, когда он пребывает в состоянии полного удовлетворения, как морального, так и физического.

Однако Йохан Второй не возражает, когда Ари садится на кровать рядом с ним. Крол, усадив Джонни в кресло, устраивается на полу возле него.

Наверняка Прекрасный принц специально расхаживает полуголым – пусть все полюбуются шрамами, царапинами, укусами, засосами, которые оставил Кройф на его теле. Он гордится ими, как боевыми наградами, как доказательствами любви, как знаками того, что Кройф хочет его ещё сильнее, чем раньше. 

Трудно поймать блуждающий взгляд Неескенса и обратить на себя его внимание. Он откровенно наслаждается своим долгожданным счастьем – имеет полное право, что ж. Но Крол жаждет получить ответ на вопрос, давно волнующий их с Джонни – да и ещё половину «Аякса» наверняка.

– Йохан.

Светлые ресницы Неескенса вздрагивают, взгляд льдистых глаз становится осмысленным.

– Он уходит, да? 

Секунду помедлив, Йохан Второй молча кивает. 

Ари, тяжело вздохнув, обнимает его и замирает. Джонни подбрасывает крышку от своей бутылки и не успевает её поймать – зато успевает Рууд. 

– Значит, всё, – говорит Джонни.

– Всё, – эхом повторяет Ари. 

Так, как ведёт себя Кройф, может вести себя только человек, намеревающийся смыться из команды по окончании сезона. После 21 марта и последовавшего за этим поражения от «Баварии» со счётом 2:1 (единственный гол за «Аякс» со злости забил Пит, а Крол стал автором автогола) Йохан Первый окончательно потерял стыд, совесть и всякие понятия о приличиях. Постоянные ссоры с одноклубниками, скандалы, пререкания с руководством, прогулы, опоздания, явно большая заинтересованность в съёмках масштабного фильма о себе любимом, нежели в тренировках… Кройф решил прибегнуть к своей излюбленной тактике: чтобы ван Праг перестал его удерживать, надо стать неудобным для клуба. Сделать всё для того, чтобы команда сама захотела от него избавиться. 

– «Барселона»? – тихо спрашивает Ари.

– Конечно. Только сами понимаете… Костер очень тщательно следит, чтобы информация не просочилась в прессу. 

Рууд кивает, передавая обратно Джонни крышку от его бутылки. 

– «Аяксу» конец, - говорит он тоном врача, констатирующего смерть.

– Чёрт… – шепчет Джонни, нервно вертя крышку в пальцах. – Неужели…

– А что, ты сомневаешься? – горько усмехается Крол. – Конец, кранты, абзац. Крышка, Джонни! – выхватив многострадальную крышку из его руки, Рууд швыряет её в дальний угол. – Сколько бы мы тут не трепали, что нам и без него будет прекрасно, что мы все вместе и каждый по отдельности офигенно талантливы, что незаменимых нет – без него «Аякс» рассыплется. Тем более теперь, когда Пит… 

Он вдруг осекается, не договорив, и никто не решается закончить фразу. 

– Ты тоже? – еле слышно спрашивает Ари у Неескенса.

– Он обещал взять меня с собой, – отвечает Йохан Второй, откидываясь на его плечо. 

Пауза.

– Я же говорил, что надо отсюда сваливать, – глядя в пространство, говорит Крол. – А ты, Джонни, ещё и сомневался, не переметнуться ли нам от Кройфа к остальным. Нет, дорогой мой, никак. Только Кройф нас сможет вытащить из той задницы, в которую «Аякс» неизбежно превратится без него…

– Какие откровения, Рууд, – насмешливо поводит бровью Неескенс.

– А что юлить, когда твой клуб разваливается? – огрызается Крол. – Этот сезон мы ещё дотянем чисто на классе. Но про то, что будет в следующем, я предпочитаю даже не думать…

– Я сильно сомневаюсь, что «Барсе» нужно столько новых игроков, – сообщает Йохан Второй, глядя в потолок. – Меня они возьмут, вопрос решённый. Осталось только тут уладить. Но насчёт вас… посмотрим, что можно сделать. 

Ари молча целует волосы Неескенса, и тот гладит его руку на своём плече, давая понять, что его заявка также принята. 

– Наша поддержка в обмен на вашу, Прекрасный принц, – ухмыляется Крол. – В «Аяксе» кризис жанра и рыночные отношения. 

– Мне кажется, Рууд, ты когда-то Кройфу кое-что обещал, – отражает его ухмылку Йохан Второй.

– Да помню я, – отмахивается Крол. 

– Но хотелось бы и с него что-то поиметь, да? – смеётся Неескенс. – Не беспокойся. Кройф не бросает в беде тех, кто ему помог…

Крол вздыхает, давая понять, что у него выхода нет – только поверить на слово.

– И долго он у тебя тут зависал? – спрашивает Рууд, вытирая полотенцем мокрую бутылку.

– С неделю, наверное, – отвечает Неескенс, подавая ему следующую. – Трудно было за временем уследить, сам понимаешь…

– Неделю? – обалдев, переспрашивает Крол. Даже бутылку чуть не выронил. – Слушай… Ну его можно понять, он в полной депрессии, смешанных чувствах и всё такое, но у тебя-то голова на плечах есть?..

– И что я должен был ему сказать? – резко оборачивается Неескенс. – Он приезжает, говорит: милый, давай выпьем, нюхнём и будем всю ночь трахаться, а я ему – нет, Йохан, поезжай домой к жене? 

И в самом деле. Неескенс слишком долго этого ждал, чтобы теперь ещё и контролировать себя. Конечно, ему вообще не хочется отпускать Кройфа ни на шаг, и тот не против. Они почти не разлучаются, когда приезжают на тренировки. Йохан Второй постоянно следует за Кройфом, и их мимолётные взгляды друг другу в глаза говорят сами за себя. 

– Он никогда ещё столько времени мне не уделял, Рууд, – тихо говорит Неескенс, садясь на край ванны. – Никогда ещё. Даже когда мы только познакомились. Тогда у него на следующий же день дочка родилась, и его было от Данни не оттащить. А теперь его не оттащить от меня. Данни ему наверняка на мозги капает, какой Кайзер хороший и как срочно им надо помириться. Только со мной он может вообще ни о чём не думать, просто кайф ловить. Ему сейчас только того и надо, поверь, со мной ему хорошо. 

– Да верю я, верю, – улыбается Крол, ставя бутылку на пол. – Сильно он тебя измотал?

– А то, – подмигивает Неескенс. – Но мне так классно ещё никогда в жизни не было. Серьёзно, Рууд.

Он прямо светится изнутри от счастья, этот Прекрасный принц. На него приятно смотреть. Рууд садится у его ног – они обмениваются спокойными дружескими улыбками. Крол никогда и подумать не мог, что они с Йоханом Вторым станут друзьями, но теперь понимает, что это уже никаким словом кроме «дружба» уже и не назовёшь.

– Я очень рад за тебя, – серьёзно говорит он. – Только аккуратнее. Ты и так уже «Аякс» развалил, пока за своё счастье боролся, семью Кройфа хоть пожалей…

– Успокойся. – Ладонь Неескенса скользит по его щеке. – Этого Костер точно не допустит. Перед ним я бессилен. 

– Хорошо, что хоть перед кем-то ты бессилен… – Крол касается губами его ладони. – Тогда я за тебя спокоен. И за Кройфа тоже…

Йохан Второй улыбается, когда Рууд, подняв голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Холодное, чистое, безукоризненное счастье в каждом его взгляде, в каждом жесте, в каждом вздохе – заводит, чертовски заводит. Резко рванув его за руку, Крол стаскивает его с бортика ванны на пол.

– Твою мать, Крол, – шепчет Неескенс, упираясь в стену за его спиной. – Только одно на уме… 

– Скажешь, тебе не нравится? – хрипло отзывается Рууд, гладя его спину, пытаясь поймать его губы своими. 

– Отвали, я устал… Рууд, я правда устал…

Но губы ему всё-таки отдаёт – нехотя, скорее, просто не сопротивляется, едва отвечает на поцелуй. А Рууду больше ничего и не нужно, только прикоснуться к нему, пока он такой невероятно сияющий, да, измотанный, но абсолютно счастливый. Только глоток его счастья, ничего больше. 

– Крол, меня один раз уже трахнули утром, причём так, что тебе и не снилось, – смеётся Неескенс в его ухо. 

– Хм, расскажешь? – отзывается Рууд, целуя его плечи. 

– Показать ещё, может быть? Рууд, отпусти. Не сегодня. 

Крол выпускает его. Легко коснувшись губами его щеки, Неескенс подхватывает две бутылки пива и возвращается в комнату – и Крол, посидев ещё пару секунд, следует за ним. Чёрт знает, может быть, он больше никогда и не увидит Йохана Второго таким счастливым. 

Наконец, относительно протрезвев, гости собираются расходиться – то есть Крол зовёт их на выход. Джонни безропотно следует в прихожую, только Ари задерживается, глядя на Йохана Второго: не нужно ли ещё что-нибудь?

Прекрасный принц смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, словно не видит. У него взгляд сомнамбулы. Ему надо отдохнуть и отоспаться, но он не может уснуть из-за кокаина…

– Уезжай, Ари, – тихо говорит он, ища на тумбочке сигареты. – Не сегодня.

– Я скучаю, – признаётся Ари.

– Знаю. Но я слишком устал. Уезжай, тебе будет лучше подальше от меня.

Но Хаан всё равно пытается сделать шаг к нему: 

– Позволь мне просто побыть с тобой. Я посижу рядом, пока ты не уснёшь, ничего больше.

Неескенс приподнимается на локте, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на лице Ари.

– Не надо. Не привыкай ко мне так сильно, Хаан. Тебе надо наоборот – отвыкать от меня потихоньку… Без меня будет лучше, правда.

– Нет, – качает головой Ари. – Это очень вряд ли. Мне трудно уже навредить, но ты сможешь. 

– Не говори глупостей… – Неескенс валится обратно на подушку. – На меня легко подсесть. Но и соскочишь легко, стоит только захотеть.

– Я не хочу.

– Напрасно… – Глаза Йохана Второго закрываются сами собой, веки нервно подрагивают. – Тебе нужно захотеть. Живи дальше…

Да, глупо было пытаться сейчас уговорить его. Ари покорно отступает на шаг, но не покидает комнату, пока из коридора не доносится громкий окрик Крола:

– Ари, ты идёшь?

– Да, он идёт, – отвечает за него Неескенс. – Захлопнешь дверь, ладно…

Шнуруя ботинки и застёгивая куртку, Ари перечисляет самому себе то, чего лишился.

Запах тела Неескенса, обжигающе холодный. Аромат его возбуждения – тоже прохладный, но терпкий, манящий; его вкус, когда Ари обхватывает его член пересохшими губами, которые приходится постоянно облизывать, чтобы легче скользили. Его болезненные агрессивные поцелуи, укусы, объятия, из которых невозможно добровольно вынырнуть. Его стоны. Его шёпот. Возможность прижаться щекой к его волосам. Его голос, который можно слушать, как музыку, не разбирая слов. Всё, к чему Ари уже привык, без чего не может… А теперь всё, Неескенс наигрался с ним и выставил за дверь, чего и следовало ожидать. Всегда знал, что этим кончится, но не думал, что так скоро…

Крол и Джонни уже исчезли. Лёгкий сквозняк из приоткрытой двери, еле слышно скрипнула кровать, когда Неескенс пошевелился. Его не видно отсюда, можно только представить себе, какую позу он сейчас принял… Воображение, как назло, рисует самые соблазнительные.

– Ари, – вдруг говорит он.

– Да? – оборачивается Хаан. Хорошо, что Прекрасный принц сейчас не видит его, с него сейчас можно писать картину «Безумная надежда».

– Тебе очень идёт этот костюм, – извещает Неескенс. Судя по щелчку зажигалки, он закурил. – Надевай его почаще. 

Сволочь. Ну сволочь же. Однако желанная до дрожи, до боли, до сумасшествия сволочь.

Выйдя из подъезда, Ари вдруг обнаруживает, что Рууд с Джонни никуда не уехали – стоят возле машины Крола и о чём-то негромко переговариваются. Вот Джонни засмеялся, уткнулся лбом в плечо Рууда, тот ласково гладит его по волосам – так и живут нормальные люди. Сейчас сядут в машину и поедут трахаться. А Хаан пойдёт домой, потому что ему не дали. Где справедливость? 

– Ари! – неожиданно зовёт Крол. – Не хочешь поехать к нам?

– Неескенс один, – подмигивает Джонни, – а нас двое. С нами тебе будет в два раза лучше. 

«Если сейчас поеду с ними, – очень чётко осознаёт Ари, – то мне конец. И ничего больше мне не светит, на меня даже Неескенс вряд ли после этого взглянет. Только презрение и полное, окончательное падение до самого дна. А если не поеду…»

А если не поедет – то ничего страшного не случится. Поедет домой и будет там тихо сходить с ума от одиночества. Прекрасное занятие. И отличный выбор – либо стать шлюхой худшего пошиба, либо свихнуться с тоски. Может быть, есть и третий вариант, но Ари он неизвестен, и придётся прилагать какие-то усилия, на которые у него не хватит ни ума, ни фантазии. 

– Поехали, – криво усмехнувшись в лучших традициях Неескенса, отвечает он.

– Славно, – улыбается Крол, распахивая перед ним дверцу автомобиля. – Садись. Не бойся, не обидим…

– Чего мне теперь бояться… – вздыхает Хаан, забираясь на заднее сидение.

– Не кисни, – советует Крол, захлопывая дверцу. – Ты только жить начинаешь. 

«Да закончил я уже жить, Рууд. Не ври. Что я, дурёха, которую только что отшили, а ты утешать собираешься…» – хочет сказать Ари, но ничего не говорит. Только смотрит в окно, в блёклое небо. Бесцветное какое-то. Как и всё вокруг.

Джонни садится рядом с ним. От него пахнет пивом и дорогим одеколоном. Не то что от Неескенса… От него в любой обстановке пахнет свежестью, лилиями, свободой, ярко-синим ночным небом. 

– Не надо, – шепчет Джонни ему в ухо, его рука уже лежит на плече Ари. – Лучше расскажи мне о нём. 

Крол садится за руль, заводит мотор. Ари равнодушно смотрит на его пышную шевелюру, мощные плечи, сильные красивые руки на руле. Теперь, когда всё уже решено, стало совершенно всё равно, что будет дальше. Ну он же красавец. О нём мечтают многие в «Аяксе». Никто не отказался от ночи с ним. Его можно захотеть, его нужно захотеть… Но вместо этого перед глазами опять Неескенс, раскинувшийся на белых простынях, смотрящий на Ари невидящими глазами, улыбающийся спокойной и уверенной улыбкой счастливого человека. Ничто не делает человека таким желанным, как искреннее, неподдельное счастье, мягко сияющее в нём. 

– Расскажи, – просит Джонни, его пальцы гладят щёки Ари. – Ты долго был с ним. Ты его всего знаешь, так расскажи про него. Что ему нравится, что его заводит…

– Зачем, – шепчет Ари, глядя в окно, за которым уже побежали в никуда дома и улицы.

– Тебе самому понравится, вот увидишь, – обещает Джонни, кладя руку на его колено.

– У него кожа чувствительная, – говорит Хаан, прикрывая глаза. – Везде, но на животе – особенно. Он с ума сходит, если его там ласкать и целовать, как надо.

– Да… – шепчет Джонни, целуя его ухо, аккуратно обводя языком раковину, проскальзывая внутрь. – А как надо?

– Чем сильнее, тем лучше, – отвечает Ари, обнимая его. – Он грубость любит… но и нежность тоже катит, если хочешь его поддразнить. Тогда его там надо целовать очень аккуратно… медленно спускаясь вниз…

– Да… – отзывается Джонни, кладя его руку на своё колено. – Покажешь мне, как ты целовал его?

Джонни расстёгивает его куртку – свою он даже и не надевал, валяется на переднем сидении. Ари, скользнув ладонью по его бедру, поднимается выше. 

– Покажу, если захочешь, – отвечает Хаан, поглаживая его член. Как быстро у него встал от разговоров про Неескенса-то… Или это Крол его заранее распалил?

Чертовски душно у Крола в машине. Видимо, и сам Рууд это осознал, приоткрыл окно. А ведь Крол весьма пьян – и при этом он за рулём. Лучшее, что их ожидает – их остановит полиция, худшее – они попадут в аварию, но Хаану уже наплевать на это. Ему вообще на всё наплевать, лишь бы ему не давали ни одного шанса задуматься…

– Уже хочу… – шепчет Джонни, стаскивая с него куртку. – Что ещё ему нравится?

– Много что. – «Молния» джинсов Джонни легко поддаётся, вот пуговицу вывернуть из петли удаётся не сразу. – У него соски очень чувствительные… почти как у женщины. 

– Кстати, да, – подаёт голос Крол. – Это я тоже заметил. Удивился ещё, мне, конечно, тоже нравится, но…

– Рууд, я не с тобой сейчас разговариваю, – замечает Джонни, и Ари благодарен ему за это.

– Молчу, – неожиданно покладисто соглашается Крол, только зеркало заднего вида чуть повернул, чтобы наслаждаться зрелищем в полном масштабе. 

– Покажи, – шепчет Джонни, расстёгивая свою рубашку. – Покажи мне, как ты ласкаешь его. 

После недолгого поцелуя Ари отрывается от его губ и, быстро скользнув пальцами по его груди, накрывает губами правый сосок. Джонни гладит его кудри, тихо стонет, прижимая его крепче. 

– Кстати, – вдруг нарушает молчание Рууд, – у нас же выездной матч на выходных. В отеле ночевать будем… Не боишься, Ари? 

– Твою мать, Рууд! – возмущается Джонни, ища, чем бы в него кинуть. – Вот как что ни скажешь – всё, блин, так кстати! Ари, не слушай его. Не думай об этом сейчас. 

Но поздно – Ари уже уставился в затылок невозмутимо глядящего на дорогу Крола, и ужас в его глазах настолько же искренний, как счастье Неескенса.

***

Ари настолько не хочется возвращаться в свой номер, что он предпочитает задержаться в «гостях» у ударной бригады Кройфа настолько долго, насколько это вообще возможно. К этому он уже привык, а вот к тому, что ждёт его за дверью собственной комнаты, привыкнуть пока не получается.

Опершись на края раковины, Хаан мрачно смотрит в зеркало – минуту, две, пять, вечность – и вяло размышляет, где же в своей жизни он свернул настолько не туда, что оказался в такой ситуации. 

– На твоём месте, Крол, я бы с Хааном использовал кондом, – слышит Ари голос Неескенса из-за двери ванной. – Он всё-таки шлюха. 

– Он наша шлюха, – спокойно отвечает Рууд. 

– Шлюха не бывает чьей-то, – возражает Неескенс. – Шлюха – она и есть шлюха. 

Очень хочется открыть дверь и напомнить Прекрасному принцу, кто он сам такой, но, раз Неескенс здесь, значит и Кройф ещё не ушёл. При всём его показном равнодушии на оскорбление Неескенса он среагирует моментально, и Ари не горит желанием усугублять своё и без того печальное положение. 

– Ночевать останешься? – спрашивает Рууд, когда Ари вываливается из душа. – Ты извини, но у нас из спальных мест только коврик у двери и кресло. 

Упомянутое кресло пока занято – в нём отдыхает после традиционных увеселений Йохан Первый, диктатор «Аякса», божество, кумир миллионов и просто красавец. Неескенс сидит у его ног, положив голову ему на колено, Кройф задумчиво перебирает его локоны, глядя в никуда. 

– Не переживай, – вздыхает Ари, присев на край его кровати. – Скоро свалю. Просто устал. 

– Прости, что мы тебя так утомили… – потягивается на другой кровати Джонни. – Но вроде ты не жаловался. 

После исторической ссоры Кройфа и Кайзера, которую очень хочется называть Мюнхенским путчем, аяксиды были вынуждены выработать новую схему расселения в отелях. Кройф стал жить с Неескенсом, не стесняясь неизбежных слухов и сплетен, – ему теперь на всё насрать, кроме себя любимого и собственного комфорта. Крол, пользуясь случаем, съехался с Джонни, а вот Ари по решению Кройфа отправили жить с Кайзером. По словам Йохана Первого, ему нужно, чтобы за Кайзером кто-то «приглядывал». Пит попробовал сопротивляться, однако даже его сторонники не горят желанием делить с ним комнату: очень уж непредсказуемым и мрачным он стал. Конечно, большинство команды его поддерживает, но предпочитает делать это с безопасного расстояния. А за Ари было некому заступиться, и пришлось покориться воле Кройфа. 

«Приглядывать» за Питом у Хаана получается откровенно хреново. Находиться с ним в одном помещении неприятно: он либо грозно молчит и смотрит на Ари таким взглядом, что может в стену вдавить, либо отпускает оскорбительные реплики вроде той, которую Ари услышал от Неескенса сквозь дверь ванной. Само собой, для Пита Ари ассоциируется только с Кройфом и его немногочисленной группой поддержки. Ари прекрасно понимает, как ему скверно, поэтому не реагирует на провокации Пита и старается как можно меньше времени проводить с ним. Лучше уж развлекать Кройфа и его компанию до позднего вечера, пробираться в номер после отбоя и неслышно нырять под одеяло. 

– Нам пора, – шепчет Прекрасный принц, коснувшись губами ладони Кройфа. 

– Да, – рассеянно кивает Кройф, выпрямившись. 

В их «невинных» развлечениях Йохан Первый всё чаще остаётся наблюдателем, позволяя обслуживать себя только Неескенсу, а на Крола, Джонни и Ари смотрит с прохладным любопытством, покуривая и потягивая крепкие напитки, будто сидит перед телевизором. Они с Прекрасным принцем выглядят почти целомудренно – Кройф благосклонно принимает ласки Неескенса, перебирая его волосы, гладя его затылок, и даже во время оргазма выражает свои эмоции только глухим стоном. Если же ему хочется чего-то ещё, он подзывает Крола, Джонни или Ари. Со своим Прекрасным принцем он никогда не занимается сексом при свидетелях. 

Ари кажется, что Кройф проводит время с ними только потому, что не хочет оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Теперь его всюду сопровождает Неескенс, они вовсе перестали расставаться: на тренировках, в раздевалке, в столовой, в дороге – они всегда вместе. Они вместе опаздывают и вместе прогуливают, чем откровенно заявляют общественности, что намерены и клуб покинуть вместе. У Кройфа всё чаще такой вид, будто он решает в уме головоломное уравнение, и он редко активизируется, пока не выходит на поле для тренировки или матча. В остальное время Неескенс оберегает его от нежелательных контактов, решает, подпускать ли к Кройфу кого-либо из тех, кто не входит в ближний круг, следит, чтобы в поле зрения Кройфа не попадал Кайзер, в общем, старается сделать так, чтобы Кройфа никто не тревожил. Крол, Ари и Джонни помогают ему в этом. Иногда проще окружить Кройфа и не разрешать никому приближаться. 

Само собой, это сказалось на игре «Аякса». Ари не помнит свой клуб в настолько ужасающем состоянии. Связка Кройфа и Кайзера перестала работать, Штефан Ковач в отчаянии – Кайзера приходится сажать на скамейку, чтобы не злить Кройфа, а это не прибавляет боевого настроя Питу, но без Кройфа нельзя – он капитан, он лидер, он определяет игру, а без Пита хоть как-то можно протянуть. И с Кройфом, и с Кайзером уже пытались поговорить все – от тренера до президента клуба, но они упёрлись и на мировую идти не намерены, даже чтобы нормально доиграть сезон. Детский сад, на первый взгляд. Но что Кройф, что Кайзер настроены очень серьёзно, и не приходится сомневаться, что прежнего «Аякса» больше не будет. Никогда. 

А каков футбол, такова и жизнь. Если ты живёшь футболом, именно он определяет твоё настроение. Так что все аяксиды катятся в бездну депрессии. Некоторые особенно преуспели. 

Ари прокрадывается в номер, который отвели им с Питом. Все лампы включены, а Кайзер при полном параде валяется на своей застеленной кровати, прикрыв глаза от света рукой. Кажется, спит. Господи, ну и вонь, что он пил? Надо бы окно открыть, но Ари совсем не хочется рисковать. Пьяным он Кайзера видел крайне редко, Пит предпочитал накидываться в обществе других людей, и Ари сомневается, что Пит будет с ним любезен в таком состоянии. 

Не запирая дверь, Ари гасит свет выключателем у двери и быстро скидывает одежду, чтобы поскорее нырнуть под одеяло. Как в детстве. Если накрыться одеялом с головой, монстр, живущий под кроватью, тебя не найдёт. 

Так. Кайзер пошевелился. 

Сложив джинсы и повесив их на спинку кровати, Ари напряжённо вглядывается туда, где стоит кровать Кайзера. Глаза Ари ещё не привыкли к темноте после яркого света, и он с трудом различает своего соседа, но с ужасом понимает, что Кайзер, тяжело приподнявшись, садится на кровати. 

– Явился? – хрипло спрашивает Пит. Блестят его глаза в неярком свете с улицы. – Хорошо тебя отодрали сегодня? Понравилось? 

– Твоё какое дело? – огрызается Хаан, пытаясь не показать, как ему страшно. 

Кайзер похож сейчас на большого хищника. Учует страх – вцепится в горло. 

– Такое. – Кайзер, пошатываясь, встаёт. 

– Не подходи, – шипит Ари, сделав шаг назад. 

Запереться в ванной. Это, наверное, единственный рабочий вариант. Если Пит станет ломать дверь, на шум кто-нибудь да прибежит. 

– С чего это? – морщится Кайзер. Каким, оказывается, он страшным может быть… – Чем я хуже их? 

– Ты пьяный и вонючий, – честно отвечает Хаан, сделав ещё один крохотный шажок назад, но Пит успевает разгадать его манёвр. 

– Потерпишь, не девица. 

Пит, вытянув руку, хватает Хаана за горло. Пока ошарашенный Ари тщетно пытается расцепить его железные пальцы, Кайзер тянет вниз его трусы. Ари, чувствуя, что Пит стискивает его горло всё сильнее, поднимает руки, демонстрируя, что сопротивляться не будет. Задушит ещё. С него станется. 

– Правильно, не рыпайся, – рекомендует Пит, толкнув его на кровать. – Помоги лучше. 

До Ари не сразу доходит, о чём он. Пит кивает вниз. Ари, вздохнув, тянется к ремню его брюк, расстёгивает пряжку. 

Как такое вообще возможно? Ари знает Пита не первый год, и тот Кайзер, с которым он раньше был знаком, никогда не стал бы насильником. Да, он мог ударить, мог подраться, но это было в порядке вещей – Хаан это понимал и даже не особо возражал, когда Пит пытался втянуть его в выяснение отношений таким образом. Но то, что тут происходит, настолько не вяжется с прежним Питом, что Ари только сейчас понимает, насколько жуткие перемены повлекла эта идиотская ссора. 

Одной рукой держа Ари за волосы, Пит стаскивает свои джинсы. Твою ж мать, с ним наверняка долго возиться придётся, раз он так пьян. Этого Ари хочется меньше всего, ему вообще только одного хочется – чтобы это либо побыстрее закончилось, либо оказалось кошмарным сном. 

– Надеюсь, у тебя есть кондом, – тихо говорит Ари, глядя мимо него, в потолок. – Я же шлюха, со мной без этого нельзя. 

Пит внезапно застывает, так и склонившись над ним: джинсы стянул до колен, трусы снять ещё не успел. Ари переводит взгляд на него, собираясь уточнить, что Кайзера так смутило, но Пит, нахмурившись, вздыхает и молча слезает с Ари. Это даётся ему нелегко, учитывая, как его шатает и как ему мешают спущенные до колен штаны. 

Господи, ну неужели. Неужели хоть в чём-то повезло сегодня. 

Хаан боится пошевелиться, чтобы случайно не спровоцировать Кайзера: лежит, продолжая смотреть в потолок, слушает, как Пит приземляется и на свою кровать, пыхтит, выпутываясь из своих штанов, а потом валится на постель и, отвернувшись к стенке, затихает. 

Только тогда Ари максимально осторожно натягивает обратно трусы, снимает рубашку, кое-как заползает под одеяло и тоже замирает, уставившись в стенку. Господи, только бы Пит уснул. Только бы задрых нафиг, может, завтра он и не вспомнит ничего. По мутному взгляду, незнакомым интонациям и выхлопу было понятно, что он в дрова. Что его в такое животное превратило вообще, алкоголь или Кройф? 

Минут через пять Пит начинает громко храпеть. Ари решается, наконец, вдохнуть и выдохнуть полной грудью. 

К чертям. Всё. Перед следующим выездом Ари попросит его поселить с кем угодно, кроме Кайзера, и плевать, что скажет Кройф. Если умный такой, пусть своего Неескенса к нему селит, чтоб «присматривал». Ари больше рисковать не собирается. 

Удивительно, но никто не заметил наутро, что с Кайзером что-то не так. Хаан и сам не заметил бы, если б лично не наблюдал вчера Пита в безобразном состоянии. Самому Ари очень плохо: он боялся уснуть до самого рассвета и не уверен, проспал ли хотя бы час. Лежал и слушал храп Пита, гарантирующий ему безопасность, и как только стало совсем светло, с улицы послышался шум машин, а из ресторана отеля потянуло кофе и едой, Ари тише мыши оделся и смылся. 

Кайзер в матче участия не принимал и благополучно отсидел его на скамейке запасных. Ари, благодаря своё молодецкое здоровье, успешно отыграл первый тайм, во втором рассудок начал слегка мутнеть, и ближе к концу встречи пришлось попросить замену – не хватало только накосячить. 

После долгой пресс-конференции, на которой Кройф выговорился вдоволь, хотя все устали и просили его покороче, команда вернулась в отель. Самые умаянные сразу потянулись по комнатам, и Ари охотно пошёл бы с ними, но Кройф и Неескенс взяли по стакану колы в баре, Прекрасный принц сразу добавил туда виски из фляжки. Крол и Джонни, переглянувшись, остались. Ари, вздохнув, подошёл к ним. 

– Хотим немного покутить в честь победы, – подмигнув, сообщает Прекрасный принц. Было бы что праздновать. 

Он уютно расположился на кожаном диване, развернувшись всем корпусом к своему богу и господину, а Йохан Первый откровенно любуется им: как блестят в желтоватом свете ламп его волосы, как сверкают его холодные глаза, как многообещающе он потягивает колу с виски через соломинку. 

– Думаю, ты не захочешь пропустить такое событие? – обворожительно улыбается Неескенс. 

Крол и Джонни ещё раз переглянулись: кажется, они тоже устали и планировали отдохнуть, но Кройфу надо развеяться после скучного матча, не поставившего перед ним ни одной достойной великого мастера задачи. Значит, время построиться и идти веселиться. 

– Я бы рад, но очень плохо спал, – морщится Хаан. Ему уже всё равно, прибьёт его Кройф или нет, он с ног валится. – От меня будет мало толку. 

– Брось, дорогой, я знаю прекрасные способы взбодриться, – успокаивает Кройф, наконец, удостоив Ари взглядом. 

Опять наркотики. Ей-богу, любой порок может надоесть, если ему предаваться слишком часто, но, похоже, Йоханам это пока не приелось. 

И в былые, домартовские времена Ари ведь наплевал бы на усталость и пошёл бы с ними сам. По доброй воле. Но после ссоры Йохана и Пита что-то сломалось. Их традиционный разврат раньше проходил весело, живо и с огоньком, Ари нравилось играть свою роль, а теперь в их совместном времяпровождении появилась какая-то неживая механистичность. И агрессивная похотливость Йохана Второго совсем не освежает обстановку. Став единственным любовником Кройфа, Прекрасный принц изменился не в лучшую сторону. 

– Слушайте, я не… – пытается возразить Ари, но Неескенсу надоело соблюдать церемониал: 

– Хватит, – обрубает он. – Ты так говоришь, будто у тебя есть выбор. Пойдёшь с нами, а там посмотрим, на что ты сегодня сгодишься. 

– Он никуда с вами не пойдёт. 

Хаан резко оборачивается. За его спиной стоит Пит Кайзер. 

Ох. Только этого не хватало. 

– А какое право ты имеешь за него решать? – немедленно сдвигает брови Прекрасный принц. 

– Никакого, как и ты, – холодно отвечает Кайзер, подойдя вплотную к Ари. – Он ясно сказал, что хочет отдохнуть. Ты пытаешься его заставить пойти с вами. Я против. 

– У тебя на него что, свои планы? – интересуется Кройф, поставив на столик свой стакан. – Поздравляю, Кайзер, отличный выбор. Шлюха худшего пошиба тебе как раз подойдёт. 

Ари даже не вздрогнул. Ему всё ещё кажется, что это какая-то игра и Кройф его так называет, чтобы обострить ситуацию, а на самом деле его таким не считает. Но в глубине души Хаан давно понимает, что всё именно так, и пора бы взглянуть правде в глаза. 

– Не смей так говорить о своих одноклубниках, – сдержанно и твёрдо выговаривает Кайзер. – Ты возомнил себя императором, назначаешь фаворитов и распоряжаешься ими. Что ж, ладно, развлекайся, но с теми, кому это нравится. Ари не хочет идти с вами, поэтому он пойдёт со мной. И какие у меня на него планы – не твоё дело. 

– Ах, я себя возомнил. – Кройф медленно вытаскивает из кармана сигареты, закуривает – Джонни торопливо приносит ему пепельницу с соседнего столика. – Ладно, Кайзер, а ты у нас в таком случае кто? Герой, свергающий тирана? 

– А я в твоей постановке не участвую, – поясняет Кайзер, чуть наклонившись вперёд – Неескенс тут же сделал ответное движение, будто готовится защищать Кройфа. – Я здесь в футбол играю, знаешь ли. Я тут живу и буду жить. И не позволю тебе разрушать команду, унижать наших товарищей, хоронить «Аякс». Знаю, ты скоро уйдёшь – но это мой дом, мой клуб, мои друзья. И пока ты здесь – соблюдай правила. Тех, кто хочет быть с тобой, – он кивает в сторону Крола и Джонни, – я не трогаю, их выбор. Но, если для тебя и твоих дружков «Аякс» уже ничего не значит, мне придётся защищать от вас остальных… 

– Для меня «Аякс» ничего не значит? – хрипло переспрашивает Кройф, поднимаясь. – Для меня? Ты хорошо подумал, прежде чем это говорить? 

Неескенс неслышно вырастает за плечом Кройфа – напряжённый, как пружина, готовый действовать. Ари понимает, что, если они соберутся подраться – мощного Пита ему не удержать, и бросает взгляд на рослого Крола, у того точно сил хватит. Рууд кивает. 

– Ты поджёг дом, в котором тебя вырастили, Кройф, – тихо, но твёрдо говорит Кайзер. – Ты убиваешь команду, которая дала тебе всё. Ты на нашем стадионе вырос, ты с пяти лет там торчал каждый день. Когда тебе было десять, тебя без просмотров зачислили в спортивную школу «Аякса». Когда тебе было двенадцать, умер твой отец, и я заботился о тебе, просто потому что любил тебя. Как друга, как младшего брата, как мальчика, страстно влюблённого в футбол. Опекал, кормил, давал тебе погонять мой байк, покупал тебе всё, на что у тебя не было денег. Наш тренер тебя на своей машине домой возил с тренировок. Мы всё в тебя вложили, Йохан. Весь клуб тебя любил и помогал тебе. А ты не только нас предал, ты… 

Договорить Пит не успевает – Кройф кидает окурок прямо на пол и бросается на своего бывшего лучшего друга. Неескенс чудом опередил его на долю секунды и вцепился в Йохана Первого сзади, крепко зафиксировав его руки. Крол спешит к Кайзеру, Джонни – на подмогу Неескенсу. Ари хватает Пита, но, к его удивлению, это без надобности: Кайзер абсолютно спокоен. Он поворачивается к Ари и, хлопнув его по плечу, говорит: 

– Пойдём. 

На Крола даже не посмотрел. Кройф кричит, чтобы Пит не смел упоминать его отца, не смел кичиться тем, что когда-то помогал Кройфу, клянётся, что вернёт ему до копейки все деньги, которые Кайзер на него потратил, но Пит словно не слышит. Это удивительное спокойствие накрывает Ари мягким, уютным колпаком, и сопротивляться совсем не хочется. Ари понимает, что сейчас перед ним тот самый Пит, которого он знал много лет, а не тот, который вчера его едва не изнасиловал. С ним безопасно. С ним… тепло, что ли. 

Поэтому Ари молча идёт вместе с ним к лифту, а позади них Неескенс, Крол и Джонни еле-еле удерживают втроём хрупкого, но очень разозлённого Кройфа. Всё-таки выбесил его Кайзер порядочно… 

В номере Кайзера и Хаана тихо и свежо: окно открыто настежь. Кровать Кайзера аккуратно заправлена, никаких следов вчерашних безобразий. Пит пропускает Ари вперёд и прикрывает дверь, но не запирает её, и Хаан ему за это благодарен – так комфортнее.

Интересно, чего ему надо? 

– Слушай, Ари. – Пит садится на свою кровать и, поёрзав, замирает, глядя на Хаана. – Я всё помню про вчерашнее и, клянусь, готов со стыда сгореть. Ты можешь меня послать ко всем чертям и будешь прав. Я возражать не стану. Вёл себя, как животное. Пойму, если ты не простишь и решишь, что больше со мной комнату делить не станешь, но хотя бы попытаюсь попросить у тебя прощения. Прости. Я скотина. Обещаю, что больше к алкоголю не притронусь ни на выездах, ни на сборах. Ни грамма, честно. 

– Да я верю, верю, Пит, – вздыхает Ари, глядя в его светлые глаза. 

– Правда веришь? – сомневается Кайзер, нервно сжав кулаки. – Серьёзно, я только сейчас понял, что имеют в виду, когда говорят – это был не я, это было бухло. Это был не я, прошлой ночью. 

– Я так и подумал. – Ари касается его руки. – Тебе нельзя пить. Организм слишком здоровый, легко травится. Поэтому я твои извинения приму, забуду всё, что было вчера, но только если это было вправду в первый и последний раз. 

– Спасибо. – Пит выдыхает. – Это всё из-за того, что мне сказали – завтра в запасе посидишь. Травму, типа, долечивай. Мне давно так хреново не было. 

– Да ладно, ты отлично выглядел, я даже удивился, – усмехается Ари. 

– Я не об этом, а о том, как себя чувствовал. – Пит глядит на Ари с грустью. – Смотрел на тебя и сам не верил, что такое мог натворить. 

– Ладно. – Ари неприятно продолжать разговор о вчерашних событиях. – Спасибо, что… выручил. 

Кайзер, шмыгнув носом, отводит взгляд: 

– Не навредил тебе? 

– Не знаю, – искренне отвечает Ари. 

Помолчав, Пит снова заглядывает в глаза Ари. 

– Зачем ты их слушаешься? – спрашивает он, и в его голосе Ари чувствует горечь. – Ты же не такой, каким они тебя видят. Ты отличный парень, надёжный и честный. Как игрок ты уже состоялся. Сегодня наблюдал за тобой со скамейки – это же совсем не то, что на поле, когда мы с тобой в одной схеме и для меня важно, только чтобы ты правильно действовал в наработанных треугольниках. Даже удивился, когда ты успел так вырасти в профессиональном плане. Тебе не нужны подачки Кройфа, не нужно его покровительство, ты сам по себе ценный игрок. 

– Кройф других не держит, – отмечает Ари. 

И это так: Йохан Первый окружил себя первоклассными игроками, будто набирал свою личную команду мечты. Неескенс, Крол, Джонни, тот же Кайзер – все они стали признанными мастерами. Иногда Ари казалось, что в этом есть своя ирония: и на поле, и в вечерних «увеселениях» они воплощают идеологию тотального футбола. Каждый может сыграть на любой позиции, без ограничений. Хоть на ворота встать. Навыков и мастерства хватает. Пожалуй, Кройф и Неескенс самые мощные в их «команде» – именно с точки зрения ума, интеллекта, видения поля, умения распорядиться ситуацией. И в игре, и в жизни. 

– С остальными он не обращается так, как с тобой, – возражает Пит. 

«Значит, я не заслуживаю лучшего», – хочет сказать Ари, но ком в горле мешает. 

– Я понимаю, Ари, – тихо говорит Пит. – Ты зачарован ими. Кройф и Неескенс умеют обольщать. Они красивы, они умны, они кажутся очень притягательными, и ты хочешь быть в их сиянии. Но они с тобой так обходятся, потому что считают тебя слабым. А ты не такой, ты сильный. Тебе надо только вспомнить об этом. 

– Да ну тебя, – морщится Ари. – Я им это позволил. Значит, я такой и есть. 

– Неправда, – мотает кудрявой башкой Пит. – Это Неескенс тебе внушил, а ты поверил, потому что был тогда слабее, чем на самом деле. Ты пережил большое горе. И теперь я, наверное, могу сказать, что тебя понимаю. 

Ари прерывисто вздыхает. Пит трёт лоб: 

– Лучше бы Кройф просто свалил куда-нибудь. Пропал, умер. Всё было бы лучше, чем видеть, во что он превратился. 

– Скажешь, что мне повезло? – возмущается Ари. 

– Нет, конечно! – спохватывается Кайзер. – Ты потерял Дика. Тебе было плохо, и этим воспользовался Неескенс. Подмял тебя, подчинил. Кто же знал, что он с тобой так поступит – мне до сих пор не по себе, когда понимаю, что мы всё это видели и ни хрена не сделали, чтобы тебе помочь. Но ещё не поздно, Ари. Нельзя ставить на себе крест только из-за того, что плохие люди воспользовались твоим горем, понимаешь? Ты не шлюха, ты не слабак, ты не давал Кройфу никаких клятв и у тебя нет никаких обязательств ни перед ним, ни перед Неескенсом. Ты можешь просто уйти… 

– Да как? – хрипло спрашивает Ари. 

Голос сорвался, потому что из его глаз внезапно полились слёзы. Это всё от стресса, от недосыпа, от того, что Кайзер пытается дать ему надежду – но какая уж тут надежда?! Дика нет рядом. Кройф и Неескенс считают его своей вещью. Ему даже держаться не за что, у него здесь нет друзей, кроме одноклубников – Ари приехал в Амстердам из Гронингена. А товарищи по команде ему, кажется, уже никакие не товарищи. 

– Я помогу. – Пит, вскочив, садится с ним рядом и хватает его за руку. – Буду защищать тебя от них, пусть только попробуют подойти. На моей стороне большинство команды, они тебя поддержат, когда узнают, что ты перестал стелиться под Кройфа. А я всегда буду рядом, и, если Йохан или его дружки захотят хоть что-то сделать против твоей воли, – врежу им как следует. 

«И Рууду?» – грустно думает Ари. Вот ведь, были у Кайзера двое близких людей в команде – и оба стали его врагами. 

– Ты хороший парень, Ари, – тихо говорит Пит, сжав его ладонь. – Поверь мне. Я не дам тебя в обиду. 

«А тебе за это что?» – подозрительно думает Ари, раздражённо утерев слёзы ребром свободной ладони. 

– И не думай, что мне от тебя что-то надо, – оскорбляется Пит, будто услышав его мысли. – Просто хочу помочь. Не могу больше видеть, как ты себя губишь. Наблюдать, каким ты от них приходишь. Думаешь, я не понимаю, зачем ты в ванной закрываешься? Нет, я не слышу, как ты плачешь, но я же чувствую… 

Ари, всхлипнув, обнимает его. Просто потому что больше нет сил терпеть всё это в одиночку. Просто потому, что невозможно дальше жить с этим одному. И если Пит готов разделить с ним груз его проблем, пусть будет так. Ари с ума сойдёт, если не сможет ни с кем этим поделиться. 

Пит прижимает его к себе, и Ари замирает, уткнувшись в его плечо. 

– Тише, тише, – шепчет Пит, гладя его спину. – Всё закончилось. Они тебя больше не тронут. Теперь всё будет хорошо. 

_Август 1973_

Йохан Первый усаживается рядом с Неескенсом – тот читает свежую газету, пристально экзаменуя материал о Кройфе. 

– Что пишут? – спрашивает Кройф, подвинув к себе тарелку. 

– Всё как обычно, – отзывается Неескенс. Его завтрак стынет, но он сначала должен узнать, нет ли в статье чего криминального и можно ли показать её Кройфу. – Ты наша главная звезда, бла-бла, тренировки идут в штатном режиме, «Аякс» готовится к сезону. 

– Ну ладно, – усмехается Кройф, хлебнув апельсинового сока. – Пусть они так думают. 

Йохан Второй лукаво косится на него, и Кройф ласково гладит его колено под столом. 

На взгляд Неескенса, всё не так уж гармонично. Подступает начало сезона. 26 мая Испания открыла границы для легионеров и команды получили возможность заявлять двух иностранных игроков от клуба. Но Кройф до сих пор не достиг финальной договорённости с «Барселоной», хотя общался с ними в Белграде перед финалом Кубка чемпионов и ездил к ним в межсезонье. Если уж даже судьба самого Кройфа по-прежнему под вопросом и его переход в «Барселону» не подтверждён – чего ждать его спутнику, который не имеет вообще никаких гарантий? «Барселона» ещё не утрясла все формальности с «Аяксом». Уже начались предсезонные тренировки. Место покладистого Штефана Ковача занял новый тренер Георг Кнобель, и чего от него ждать – пока непонятно. Кройф выглядит спокойным, но это ничего не говорит о его состоянии. 

Когда схлынула первая эйфория от того, что присутствие Кайзера перестало омрачать его отношения с Кройфом, Неескенс понял: головокружение от успехов поставило его в очень опасное положение. Вести диалог с близкими Кройфа с позиции силы сейчас крайне недальновидно. Их с Кройфом будущее зависит только от Костера, а Йохан Второй пошёл на открытый конфликт с дочерью ювелира. Костер предупреждал: Неескенс в безопасности только до тех пор, пока не претендует на место Данни. Раз Кройф всё чаще предпочитает квартиру Неескенса собственному дому, можно сделать вывод, что акции Неескенса резко выросли и он вторгается в сферу влияния Данни, которую она не уступит без боя. Но тесть Йохана продолжал периодически звонить Неескенсу, приглашать его в гости вместе с Кройфом, справляться у него об истинном положении дел и настроениях в команде, а значит, Данни не стала ему рассказывать, что лично выдирала Кройфа из цепких лап Неескенса. Это слегка успокаивает: видимо, она понимает, что грубой силой тут ничего не добиться, Кройф разозлится и заупрямится, и станет только хуже. 

С семьёй Кройфа надо жить в мире. Раз уж так сложилось, что самые близкие люди Йохана Первого – это Данни, Неескенс и Костер, значит, надо стиснуть зубы, сплотиться и поддержать его в трудный период, а не драться за почётное место возле него.

Неескенс, смирив гордыню, стал лично отвозить Кройфа в его особняк, чтобы тот не загулял где-то ещё. Кройф бесился и сопротивлялся, но Неескенс был настойчив, и примерно в четырёх случаях из пяти Йохану Второму удавалось довезти Кройфа домой, а не на свою квартиру. Сначала Данни смотрела на Неескенса так, будто раздумывала, скормить его двум своим доберманам сразу или сперва отрезать ему что-нибудь ценное. Потом стала хотя бы предлагать ему выпить чаю, а не выпроваживать его под любыми предлогами. Потом – сделала вид, что поддалась на уговоры Кройфа, и пригласила Неескенса поужинать с ними. Это было как бы спонтанное решение, но Неескенс сразу заметил, что стол был накрыт и для гостя. Данни всё продумала заранее. 

Разумеется, это не значило, что Данни смирилась с наличием Неескенса в жизни её мужа. Её ответные манёвры были простыми и эффективными: она прекратила капать Кройфу на мозги насчёт примирения с Кайзером – это было уже без надобности, и Кройф перестал шарахаться от домашнего очага, как от костра инквизиции. А в июне Кройф сообщил, что Данни снова беременна. 

Что ж, тут Неескенсу крыть нечем. Уела. Блестящий ход. 

Ладно. Надо сосредоточиться на главном – переходе в «Барселону». В Каталонии папаша Данни не будет маячить на горизонте, и Неескенс с ней как-нибудь разберётся. Разумеется, Данни сделает всё, чтобы Неескенс остался чахнуть в Амстердаме, но Йохан Второй не намерен сдаваться – Кройф его любит, Кройф к нему привязался, а значит, Кройф его не бросит. Сейчас нужно не испортить отношения с Костером: только он сможет помочь Неескенсу утрясти сложные отношения с клубом. «Аякс» отказывается расторгать договор с Йоханом Вторым, и это серьёзная проблема. 

Крол и Джонии приходят с подносами, располагаются напротив них. Крол косится влево – Неескенс уже знает, что там сидят Кайзер и Хаан, самая странная пара, которую они когда-либо видели. Крол, наверное, ревнует. Виды на Кайзера у него будут до самой смерти, не иначе. 

– Услышал кое-что любопытное, – тихо говорит Джонни, хмуро поковыряв свой завтрак в тарелке. 

– Да? – поднимает взгляд Кройф. 

– Да, – вздыхает Реп. – Понимаешь… Они хотят устроить голосование. 

– По какому поводу? – хмурится Кройф, отложив вилку. 

– По поводу капитанской повязки. – Джонни качает головой. – Единства в команде нет, и Кайзер сотоварищи требуют провести, кхм, выборы. 

Кройф хмыкает. Выборов в «Аяксе» не было уже триста лет. В начале года Кройф принял повязку от Кайзера, потому что тому стало сложно качественно играть и быть капитаном, а Кройф уже давно стал капитаном сборной и свыкся с этой должностью. То, что Кайзер решил повысить свой авторитет таким способом, – сюрприз и для Йохана, и для остальных. Судя по лицу Кройфа, он проводит несложные арифметические подсчёты и понимает: за Кайзера проголосует большинство. 

– Скоты неблагодарные, – хрипло шепчет Кройф, подперев ладонью щёку. – И это после всего, что я для них сделал. 

– А зачем тебе быть капитаном, Йохан? – спрашивает Крол, посмотрев на него. – Один геморрой. Они хотят самоутвердиться, разжаловав тебя, – пусть подавятся. 

– Нет, Рууд, – качает головой Кройф. – Ты не понимаешь. 

– Так объясни, – предлагает Крол. – Мы вроде одной ногой уже не тут. Ты практически в «Барселоне». Джонни тоже за границу собирается. Нам с Йоханом, – он кивает на Неескенса, – пока не дают расторгнуть контракты, но ты же знаешь, мы им судом пригрозили, если нас не отпустят. 

– Это вопрос принципиальный, – тяжело вздыхает Кройф. – Если они считают, что могут так со мной поступить, – я обязан дать отпор. 

– Какой отпор? – шипит Крол, наклонившись к нему. – Ты выставишь себя на посмешище, Йохан. Умоляю, не делай этого. Пусть они проголосуют, а ты просто прими их выбор… 

Неескенс поджимает губы: на самом деле он солидарен с Руудом, но, похоже, Кройф думает иначе, и пытаться его переубедить в такой момент рискованно. 

– Я разберусь, – сухо говорит Кройф, отпив ещё глоток сока. – Джонни, спасибо, что сказал. Давайте поедим, наконец. 

«Ох, что сейчас будет», – думает Хаан. По телу пробегают мурашки от смешанных чувств – ужаса и предвкушения. 

В маленьком зале для теоретических занятий на тренировочной базе «Аякса» стало очень-очень тихо. 

Новый тренер Георг Кнобель подсчитал голоса и объявил результаты выборов капитана «Аякса». Кройф набрал 7 голосов, Кайзер – 8. Так что Кройфу придётся уступить капитанскую повязку Питу. 

– Ты молодец, – говорит Пит, повернувшись к Ари. – Твой голос стал решающим. 

Ари краснеет, понимая, что сейчас все игроки пялятся на них с Питом, а они смотрят друг на друга. Все думают, что Ари и Пит стали парой, и они не спешат разубеждать одноклубников – так проще, так надёжнее. И Кройф страшно бесится, когда видит их вместе. 

Но всё совсем иначе. 

Пит сдержал обещания, данные Ари. Больше не притрагивался к спиртному на базе или на выездах, всюду был вместе с Ари и не давал его в обиду Неескенсу – Кройф быстро переключился и стал разговаривать с Ари исключительно по делам команды, а вот Неескенс цеплялся. У Ари уши горели, когда Неескенс пытался снова позвать его в номер Джонни и Крола, но Кайзер не оставлял его одного, а Пит и за словом в карман не лезет, и может лицо попортить любой звезде перед очередным интервью. Так что Кройфу и его компании пришлось смириться. До Ари им больше не добраться. 

Самым удивительным для Хаана оказалось то, что Пит ничего не потребовал взамен. Он и Ари стали хорошими приятелями – могут долго трепаться на любые темы, отлично ладят в быту, помогают друг другу, бывают друг у друга в гостях на выходных. Но ничего большего между ними нет, как бы в это ни хотелось верить Йохану Первому и его ребятам. Один раз Ари попробовал это сказать Неескенсу – в самом начале, когда он ещё не избавился от привычки видеть в Йохане Втором того самого Прекрасного принца, в которого был влюблён, один взгляд которого превращал Ари в послушное и ласковое существо с коровьими глазами. Ари сказал, что у него нет никаких интимных отношений с Кайзером, а Неескенс неприятно ухмыльнулся уголком рта и ответил: «Хреново, Хаан. Хуже, чем быть шлюхой, – только быть ненужной шлюхой». К счастью, Пит вовремя подоспел и увёл Ари, шепча ему на ухо, чтобы перестал реагировать на ядовитые реплики Йохана Второго, иначе тот так и будет цепляться к Ари по поводу и без. 

Пит заметно воодушевился, когда Ари принял его помощь и поддержку. Сразу ожил, развеселился, и его старые приятели вздохнули с облегчением. После ссоры с Кройфом Пит в любой компании превращался в нечто постороннее, неприятное, портящее всем настроение своим мрачным молчанием, и его никак не удавалось расшевелить, а теперь вернулся прежний Кайзер, которого все любили. Для Пита главным стимулом оказалось чувство нужности кому-то. Понимание, что у близкого человека есть потребность в нём. Осознание, что он может помочь, что он делает правильные вещи, и что его помощь с благодарностью принимается адресатом. И всё. Этого Питу хватило, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Ари, расставшись с Кройфом и его компанией, тоже ощутил себя совсем иначе. Он сблизился с приятелями Пита, те быстро приняли его. Нормальные дружеские отношения помогли Ари взбодриться и забыть о том, чего он натерпелся, пока был с Неескенсом. Теперь они с Питом поддерживают друг друга и помогают не забывать, что на самом деле Кройф не бог – а они могут обходиться без него и противостоять ему. 

Например, в их силах лишить его капитанской повязки. Мелочь, а приятно. 

Но сейчас Кройф смотрит на Ари как на нового врага, и Ари становится страшно, хотя Пит рядом. 

Пит поднимается, чтобы поблагодарить одноклубников за доверие и пообещать, что они не пожалеют о своём выборе. Однако, прежде чем он успевает сформулировать мысль, вскакивает и Кройф. 

– Йохан, ты сможешь высказаться после Пита, – охлаждает его пыл тренер. 

– Почему? – оборачивается Кройф, яростно сверкнув синим взглядом. – Обычно наоборот. Сначала говорит тот, кто покидает пост. Потом – преемник. 

В этом есть доля правды. Кнобель интересуется мнением команды – никто не протестует, что Кройфу нужно дать слово. Йохан Первый выходит вперёд, к доске, увешанной тактическими схемами, и разворачивается к сидящим полукругом на стульях одноклубникам. 

– Я хочу поблагодарить тех, кто меня поддержал, – начинает Кройф, окинув взглядом свою команду. – Спасибо, что верите в меня. Очень жаль, что из-за интриг Кайзера я больше не смогу быть вашим капитаном. 

Вряд ли можно найти более несовместимые понятия, чем «Кайзер» и «интриги». 

– Возможно, я не был идеальным. Наверное, я бывал излишне резок и груб. Допускаю, что я был нетерпелив, потому что требовал, чтобы моя команда была лучшей, первой и только прямо сейчас. 

«И именно поэтому скоро свалишь в «Барселону», – мысленно комментирует Ари. 

– А тем, кто голосовал против меня, скажу, что не могу понять вас, – продолжает Кройф, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. – И не знаю, чего вам не хватало. Я заботился о вас. Я не жалел сил и времени на защиту ваших прав и интересов. 

– Йохан, это ты говоришь нам? – интересуется Кайзер. – Нам, которых ты постоянно бросал одних в пекло, отлынивая от важных матчей? 

– Пит! – поднимает руку тренер. – Мы решили дать слово Кройфу. Не перебивай его. Скажешь всё, когда придёт твоя очередь. 

Йохан, кивком поблагодарив тренера, переводит тяжёлый взгляд на Ари, и тот вздрагивает. 

– Конечно, Кайзер сагитировал вас против меня и посеял смуту в коллективе, – пожимает плечами Кройф. – Он представил всё в выгодном для него свете – Кройф, мол, стал эгоистом, думает только о себе. Я немало наслушался этого, пока разговаривал с вами перед сегодняшним голосованием. Но разве это так? Разве я не был открыт для диалога в раздевалке, на тренировке, в курилке или в столовой? Разве я не выслушивал каждого из вас? 

– Конечно, выслушивал, если удавалось пробиться через Неескенса, чтобы поговорить! – заявляет Ари. Пит одобрительно ухмыляется. – Он же у тебя теперь вроде секретаря. 

Прекрасный принц, развернувшись к Ари, награждает его взглядом, полным ледяного презрения. 

– Господа, давайте Йохан всё-таки донесёт до вас то, что хочет сказать, – ударив ладонью по столу, говорит Кнобель. – А потом вы сможете высказать ему наболевшее, если это так надо. 

– Спасибо, Хаан, что обратил на это внимание. – Кройф, подняв руку, указывает на Ари, будто акцентирует важность его фразы. – Если бы не мои друзья, в том числе и Йохан Неескенс, мне было бы гораздо тяжелее справляться с должностью капитана и выполнять мои обязанности. Йохан ничего не забывал, всё записывал, напоминал о ваших просьбах. Тем, с кем не удавалось переговорить в течение дня, я звонил вечером, и вы получали свои премиальные, льготы, материальную помощь, если у вас были проблемы. Так что вы должны и Йохана поблагодарить. У него за вас душа болела не меньше, чем у меня. 

– Я просто тебе помогал, – удивлённо отзывается Неескенс, перестав нервно заправлять за уши свои золотые локоны. – Чтобы у тебя мозг не взорвался от всех этих прошений. 

– Он даже не считает это достижением, потому что он в принципе добрый и отзывчивый парень, – подчёркивает Кройф. – А Кайзер вас против него настраивал. Он вам напел, что Йохан мой злой гений, да? Не подпускает ко мне людей, не даёт со мной поговорить, и из-за него я отдалился от вас, так? Ничего подобного. Может, у меня был не самый лёгкий период, но Йохан помогал и мне, и вам. 

– Не интриговал я против тебя! – вспыхивает Кайзер. – Я просто делал то, чего не делал ты, – общался с людьми! Им надо, чтобы с ними разговаривали и выслушивали их, а ты постоянно где-то пропадал и сваливал то на съёмки, то… 

– Кайзер, так общаться, кхм, – не мешки ворочать, – говорит Кройф, сделав шаг к нему. 

Кнобель уже не пытается вмешаться – ему, видимо, тоже интересно, чем дело кончится. Ари коснулся локтя Пита, как бы успокаивая его, но Кайзер тяжело дышит, сжимает кулаки, и чувствуется, что он в бешенстве. 

– Возможно, проводя работу с вами перед тем, как назначить выборы, Пит забыл вам напомнить: именно я основал Голландский профсоюз футболистов. – Кройф, скрестив руки на груди, вглядывается в лица своих одноклубников. – Это первый профсоюз футболистов в мире. Только я стал добиваться для вас социальных гарантий, пенсий, всего того, что бывает у обычных рабочих людей. В нашей, хм, любимой стране, где около семидесяти процентов ваших зарплат уходит на налоги, это, кажется, очень нужная штука, нет? 

– Ты сам никогда не был членом этого профсоюза! – повышает голос Пит. Ари сжимает его локоть, и Пит бросает на него короткий взгляд. 

– А мне это без надобности, Кайзер, я неплохо зарабатываю, – пожимает плечами Кройф. – Я не о себе заботился… 

– А о своём образе святого Кройфа, ну да… – бурчит Пит. 

– А о вас! – Кройф мученически вздыхает. – Вот вышвырнут тебя из клуба, когда ты перестанешь быть сильным и быстрым, и что с тобой дальше будет? Ты об этом задумывался вообще, пока я с тобой не начал вести разговоры на эту тему? 

– И ты бы не задумался, если бы не Костер. 

– Мой тесть умнейший человек, – признаёт Кройф. – Но он никогда не стал бы заниматься футбольными делами, если бы не я. И потом, кто взял за горло руководство клуба и заставил их отдать вам семьдесят процентов призовых денег, которые «Аякс» получал от УЕФА за победы в Кубке чемпионов? Ван Праг хотел всё зажать, до последнего гульдена! А вам собирался заплатить обычные премиальные из скромного бюджета «Аякса», ну да. Вы бы получили нормальные призовые, если бы не я? Кто бы за вас заступался, кто бы ваши права отстаивал, кто бы нанимал юристов, которые вычёркивают из ваших контрактов откровенно кабальные пункты? 

– Ты же о себе думал! – разводит руками Кайзер. 

– Если бы я думал исключительно о себе, я бы вытряс из ван Прага только свою долю, – подчёркивает Кройф. – Мою он бы отдал без проблем, иначе Костер его бы сожрал с потрохами. А я выбил для всех, и это было намного труднее. Так что важнее, Кайзер? Трёп – или ваше материальное благополучие? 

– А ты не допускаешь, что важно и то, и то? – возмущается Пит. 

– Посмотрим, как тебе удастся соблюсти этот баланс, – усмехается Кройф, – и достойно защитить интересы команды без моих ресурсов. Удач, успехов. 

Кайзер, громко хмыкнув, отворачивается. Кройф смотрит на Ари – и тот не может отвести взгляд. Кройф всегда на него гипнотически действовал. 

– Тебя не виню, – роняет Йохан Первый тоном доброго правителя, которого вероломные заговорщики собрались бросить в темницу. – Жаль, что ты сделал такой выбор, но я всё понимаю. Ты просто слишком доверчивый, Кайзер запудрил тебе мозги, как и многим другим, – это он умеет. Будь осторожен с ним. 

– Ты… – распахивает глаза Пит. – Кройф, ты совсем уже стыд потерял… 

– Господа, прекращайте, – вклинивается Кнобель. – Тут всё-таки не школьный театр, вы перебарщиваете с драмой. 

– Вовсе нет, господин тренер, – отзывается Кройф, не оборачиваясь. – Я всего лишь объясняю, почему решение команды вынести вопрос о капитанской повязке на голосование было очень неприятным и болезненным для меня. Как и его несправедливый результат. И я не считаю возможным оставаться в «Аяксе» после этого. 

Игроки, ранее сохранявшие молчание, начинают переглядываться и перешёптываться. 

– Ну, Йохан, эти вопросы так не решаются, – хмурится Кнобель. 

– Именно так они и решаются, – возражает Кройф. – Это бумаги оформляются уже потом, а решения принимаются именно так. 

– Прекрати этот цирк! – вскакивает Кайзер. – Ты всё решил уже давно. 

Кройф, глядя на него снизу вверх, горько вздыхает. 

– Даже если так – это что, даёт тебе право унижать меня идиотскими голосованиями и «товарищеским судом» вроде этого? 

– Да, потому что твой эгоизм всех уже достал! – рычит Кайзер. 

– Предатель, – тихо говорит Кройф, глядя ему в глаза. 

Кайзер хватает его за воротник спортивной куртки и собирается ему врезать – спасает Йохана от разбитого лица только то, что на правой руке Пита повис Ари. 

– Пит, не надо, не надо, пожалуйста, – умоляет он. 

– Прекратите сейчас же! – требует Кнобель. 

Но Пит, не обращая на него никакого внимания, наносит Кройфу мощный удар головой: метил в переносицу и, если бы Кройф не уклонился, сломал бы ему нос. Получилось тоже не лучшим образом, удар пришёлся выше виска, и на лбу Кайзера осталась кровь Йохана. 

Тут уж все вскочили и бросились их разнимать: Ари, Крол и ещё двое вцепились в Пита, Неескенс оттащил Кройфа и встал между ним и Кайзером, Джонни, вытащив из кармана платок, прижал его к ране на голове Кройфа, её не видно под волосами, но кровью платок пропитался прилично. 

Минут пять творится полный хаос. Кнобель кричит, что со стороны Кайзера будет очень глупо лишиться капитанской повязки, едва её получив, Пит, тяжело осев на стул, сопит и смотрит в пол, Ари всё ещё держит его за локоть, боясь, что он снова вскочит, Неескенс и Джонни осматривают рану Кройфа, который вещает что-то в духе «а я же говорил, а я же предупреждал, что он агрессивен и неадекватен». 

– Пойдём отсюда, – наконец говорит Йохан Второй. 

– Да, ты прав, здесь больше делать нечего, – соглашается Кройф. 

Он поднимается, опираясь на руку Неескенса, и уходит из комнаты вместе с ним, прижав к голове платок Джонни. Все смотрят им вслед – но ничего не решаются сказать, да и что тут скажешь. 

В номере Кройф сразу садится на кровать, ставит телефон себе на колени. Одной рукой он по-прежнему держит пропитанный кровью платок Джонни, поэтому зажимает трубку плечом и начинает крутить диск, набирая чей-то номер. Неескенс прекрасно знает, кому он звонит, поэтому не суетится: достаёт из своей сумки аптечку, находит перекись водорода, вату и бинт. Надо обработать рану Кройфа, а с остальным Йохан Первый сам справится. 

– Привет, Кор, – говорит Йохан в трубку телефона, дождавшись ответа. – Ты не представляешь, что мне тут устроили. Голосование за капитана. Да, да, ты всё правильно услышал. После всего, что мы с тобой для них сделали. Сволочи они неблагодарные. Да, кто ж ещё. Науськал их против меня и набрал на один голос больше, теперь он капитан. 

Йохан Второй влезает на кровать и, встав на колени над Кройфом, осторожно забирает у него окровавленный платок. Кройф, раздражённо покосившись на него, отнимает платок и кладёт на тумбочку – отлично, теперь ещё и тумбочку от крови отмывать. Неескенс аккуратно перебирает его волосы, чтобы найти рану. Ерунда, обычное рассечение, но крови полно. Смочив вату перекисью, Йохан Второй начинает промывать рану, Кройф морщится и шипит. 

– С Кайзером подрался, – поясняет он тестю. – Он совсем страх потерял. И стыд. И человеческое достоинство. Сам на меня бросился, да. Пустяки, царапина, но неприятно. Ну, на голове, да не беспокойся, не видно будет под волосами. Да нет, какое сотрясение, нет, не должно. Хорошо, буду внимательным… Кор, я больше так не могу, серьёзно. Срочно забирай меня отсюда и включай все рычаги давления на «Барселону». Скажи, что сейчас или никогда. Я должен уехать к ним до старта чемпионата. 

Неескенс, убрав вату, легко дует на рану. Кровь ещё не остановилась.

– И Неескенс должен поехать со мной, – добавляет Йохан, погладив ладонь Неескенса на своей щеке. – Он мне помогает, здесь считают его моим человеком, а меня теперь ненавидят, поэтому, если он тут останется… Я даже думать не хочу, честно. Нет, я не знаю, как ты это сделаешь. Да, это я понимаю. Пусть они мозги включают, слушай, ты же нас им вместе продавал, и они сами заинтересованы, чтобы мы приехали вдвоём. Йохан, умоляю, не надо меня бинтовать, на что я буду похож, это просто царапина! Промой получше. Кор? Да, слушаю. Хорошо. Да, конечно, буду ждать твоего звонка, если меня вдруг не будет у телефона, Йохан примет твоё сообщение. Ладно. Жду. 

Кройф вешает трубку и выдыхает. За окном уже сгущается пасмурный августовский вечер, но свет включать не хочется. 

– Он разберётся, – тихо говорит Йохан Первый, поставив телефон на тумбочку рядом с окровавленным платком. 

– Да, – отзывается Неескенс. – Конечно. Давай я всё-таки забинтую, ладно? Посидишь сегодня в номере, никто тебя не увидит. 

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, – вздыхает Кройф. – Делай как знаешь. И избавься от этой кровавой тряпки, а то такое ощущение, будто в нашей комнате кого-то убили.

***

Неескенс выходит в просторный двор дома Йохана Первого. Останавливается, оглядев сумрачный пейзаж: серое небо, усталая листва, с которой падают холодные капли. Моросит дождь. Темнеет.

Щелчок зажигалки – это закурил Кройф: он вышел раньше и ждал Неескенса, чтобы поговорить. Разговор намечается не из простых. В последнее время таких трудных разговоров стало многовато. 

– Иди ко мне, – тихо зовёт Йохан Первый, выдохнув дым. 

Он так красив сейчас, слишком красив, чтобы смотреть на него безболезненно, даже если ты с ним много лет, видел его любым и привык к нему во всех его проявлениях. Рубашка расстёгнута до середины, блестят золотые цепи, которых на шее Кройфа становится всё больше и больше – богатства он не стесняется, и Неескенса это порой коробит, что за замашки цыганского барона. Но Кройфу идёт. Он вполне может позволить себе выглядеть то ли как сутенёр, то ли как мафиози. Было видно, как эпатировал его дерзкий облик строгих футбольных функционеров на переговорах по переходу в «Барселону», но что вы с ним сделаете? Он – Кройф. 

На плечи Йохан Первый небрежно накинул пиджак – холодает. Лето закончилось. Впереди осень. И Неескенсу кажется, что его жизнь имеет все шансы завершиться вместе с летом. 

Йохан Второй до последнего надеялся, что вторым легионером, которого сможет заявить «Барселона» в новом сезоне, станет именно он. Но на его пути оказалось слишком много препятствий: «Аякс» испугался потери всех звёзд разом и не желал расторгнуть его контракт, требуя астрономических отступных. «Барселоне» не удалось быстро легализовать купленного ими перуанского игрока, которому собирались сделать испанское гражданство, – эта процедура могла состояться лишь с одобрения франкистских госорганов, а уж Мадрид меньше всех желал усиления своих главных противников из бунтарской Каталонии. Таким образом, «Барселона» исчерпала лимит иностранных игроков: одним стал Кройф, а вторым – перуанец Уго Сотиль. Костер говорил, что покупка двух Йоханов сразу оказалась неподъёмной для «Барсы». Неескенс действительно сильно подорожал с учётом неустойки, которую запрашивал «Аякс». 

У Кройфа тоже всё не слишком радужно. Да, его трансфер стал самым дорогим в истории футбола. Два миллиона долларов не платили ещё ни за кого. Однако до его переезда остаются считанные дни, а ему до сих пор не оформили лицензию игрока – значит, Кройф переедет в Барселону, но выступать за каталонский клуб в официальных матчах пока не сможет. Кройфа это мало волнует, он так страстно хочет свалить побыстрее из Амстердама, что готов на любые условия. «Барселона» согласна его принять? Хорошо, он присоединится к команде и будет просто тренироваться с ними до тех пор, пока не получит лицензию.

Но в любом случае – он хотя бы будет там. 

А Неескенс – здесь. 

Вздохнув, Неескенс садится рядом с Кройфом на плетёный диван, надёжно укрытый от дождя навесом. Глубоко затянувшись и выдохнув дым, Кройф обнимает его. Неескенс прижимается к нему, и Йохан касается его виска пахнущими табаком губами. 

– Я никогда тебя не оставлю, – шепчет он. – Никогда, слышишь? Ты мой. 

– Но ты уезжаешь без меня, – отзывается Неескенс, глядя в никуда. 

– Через год ты переедешь в Барселону. Клянусь тебе. Чего бы мне это ни стоило. 

– Ты обещал и в этом году. 

– Не всё в моей власти. Пока. Почему-то. – Кройф стряхивает пепел с сигареты. 

– Что тебе помешает сказать то же самое через год? – Йохан поворачивается к нему. 

– То, что я люблю тебя, – шепчет Кройф. – И не буду там счастлив, пока тебя не будет со мной. Верь мне. 

Йохан отчаянно хочет ему верить, потому что больше некому. У него ничего и никого нет, кроме Кройфа. Вся его жизнь – Кройф. И теперь его жизнь уезжает в Каталонию, а он будет тут. В «Аяксе», капитаном которого стал его заклятый враг Пит Кайзер. Прекрасная ситуация, верно? 

– Я… – Неескенс тяжело вздыхает. – Мне страшно быть без тебя. 

– Прекрасный принц, господи, ну что ты. – Йохан, торопливо раздавив окурок в пепельнице, притягивает Неескенса к себе и касается губами его губ. – Ты уже взрослый, ты умный, хитрый, ты весь в меня. – Ещё один поцелуй – Неескенс едва отвечает. – С тобой остаются Крол и Джонни. Они хорошие, надёжные ребята. Они будут защищать тебя. Они мне обещали, потому что знают – если с тобой что-то случится, я с них шкуру спущу. В сборной они точно играть не будут, если с твоей головы хоть волос упадёт. 

Кройф говорит это уже не в первый раз, но уверенности у Неескенса как-то не прибавляется. Крол и Джонни наверняка не рады, что им придётся остаться в «Аяксе» в качестве личной охраны Неескенса. И пусть физически убить Йохана Второго никто не сможет – жизнь испортят, это к гадалке не ходи. 

– Я буду приезжать, – обещает Кройф. – Мы будем видеться. И ты ко мне приезжай, ладно? Как можно чаще приезжай. Познакомишься там со всеми, к следующему сезону уже совсем своим станешь. 

– Ага, – хмуро отзывается Йохан Второй, глядя в сторону. 

– Слушай, ну не надо так. – Кройф разворачивает его лицо к себе. – Думаешь, я рад, что уеду без тебя? Думаешь, мне там не будет хреново? 

– Думаю, нет, – грустно усмехается Неескенс. – Тебе будет некогда вспоминать меня. Тем более, у тебя сын родится зимой… 

– Да откуда ты знаешь, что сын. 

– Ну рано или поздно у тебя же должен появиться сын! – Йохан Второй, поцеловав его руку, мягко отстраняет её. – Тебе там будет хорошо. И ты меня забудешь. 

– Совсем с ума сошёл. – Кройф, прижав его голову к своему плечу, целует его волосы. – Как тебя можно забыть… Я тебе каждый день буду звонить, буду всё рассказывать… В подробностях… Твой голос слушать буду. 

Вроде всё получилось так само по себе. Неудачное стечение обстоятельств, бюрократия, куча препятствий. Волю Данни здесь трудно заподозрить. Но Йохан Второй представляет, как она рада тому, что он не поедет, – и слёзы бессильной злобы сразу выступают на глазах. 

– Всего год. – Пальцы Кройфа касаются щеки Неескенса, прядь волос Йохана Второго зацепилась за его перстень. – Даже меньше. Я всё сделаю, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее. Ты пока приведи дела в порядок – думаю, мы уезжаем надолго. Может, даже навсегда. 

Неескенс тихо вздыхает, пытаясь спрятаться от остального мира в его объятиях. 

– Видел, ты разговаривал с той девушкой, – внезапно меняет тему Кройф. – Как её… 

– Марианна, – равнодушно отзывается Неескенс. 

Сегодня Кройф устроил что-то вроде прощальной вечеринки. Публика явилась неожиданно разная – не только ближайшие, как он сначала хотел, были ещё какие-то люди, которых пригласили Данни и её отец. Эту симпатичную шатенку Неескенс вроде уже видел на тусовках. Данни представила их – оказалось, Марианна, как и Неескенс, родом из Хеемстеде. 

– И как, телефон дала? 

Дала, конечно, кто бы самому Неескенсу не дал. Йохан Второй попросил его чисто из вежливости и собирался выбросить эту бумажку, как только уедет из дома Кройфа. 

– Ты присмотрись к ней, – советует Кройф. – Понимаешь, тебе ведь тоже надо жениться. И лучше это сделать в ближайший год. 

Неескенса как холодной водой окатили – он испуганно отпрянул. 

– Зачем так спешить? – озадаченно моргает он. 

– Пока ты ещё в Амстердаме, тебя окружают женщины, которые говорят на твоём родном языке, – поясняет Кройф. – Там, в Барселоне, будет много красивых, и они будут на тебя вешаться пачками, но ты вряд ли быстро выучишь испанский. А тебе потребуется хозяйка в дом, надо будет быт налаживать на новом месте. Тут ты и сам справлялся, но там у тебя времени уже не будет. 

«И поэтому ты попросил Данни подыскать мне невесту?» – мысленно кричит Неескенс, но понимает, что, в принципе, Кройф рассуждает разумно. И Кройф его слишком хорошо знает, чтобы ожидать от него самостоятельности в таком вопросе, понимает, что Неескенс будет тянуть до последнего, а потом либо ухватится за первую попавшуюся, либо приедет один и скажет, что не сложилось. И так и будет один, говоря, что ему никого, кроме Кройфа, не нужно. 

– Ладно, – вздыхает Йохан Второй. – Наверное, ты прав.

В усмешке Кройфа легко уловить предсказуемый ответ: «Да я всегда прав».

***

Что ж, вот и всё.

Пит останавливается на внушительном расстоянии, чтобы его не заметили. Прислонившись к колонне, замирает, чтобы слиться с пейзажем. Солнцезащитные очки, подумав, снимает. Нелепо вертит их в руках и, наконец, цепляет на воротник рубашки. 

Вон они, сидят в кафе. На них пялятся, а им наплевать. Жадные до сенсационных фотографий журналисты уже сделали своё дело – запечатлели Кройфа с семьёй, покидающих Амстердам, а в стерильной зоне оставили их в покое. И Йохан Первый вместо того, чтобы шляться по дьюти-фри, как они обычно делали, отправляясь на матчи в другие страны, пошёл в кафе с Йоханом Вторым. Ишь ты, Неескенс решил его до самого выхода на посадку проводить. Наверное, тоже купил дешёвый билет в Брюссель или в Гамбург, как пришлось сделать Питу. 

Скорее всего, он видит Кройфа в последний раз. За такое можно и заплатить. 

Они могли бы встретиться снова в сборной – но Пит не сомневается: Кройф сделает всё, чтобы Кайзера больше не вызвали в сборную. 

Они могут увидеть друг друга снова на поле, если «Аяксу» достанется «Барселона» в Кубке чемпионов, например. Но Пит вовсе не уверен, что без Йохана они смогут дотянуть до нужного уровня и попасть на престижные турниры. Конечно, Пит постарается, но даже если он прыгнет выше головы, Кройфом не станет. 

Кройф взял пиво, Неескенс заказал кофе – ему ещё за руль. Видеть, как они смотрят друг на друга, как говорят друг с другом, очень больно, но если бы Пит не приехал сюда, – наверное, никогда бы себе не простил. 

Кройф протянул руку, чтобы поправить воротник рубашки Неескенса, и, будто случайно, коснулся золотой цепочки, которую сам ему подарил. Йохан Второй отвернулся и часто заморгал – плакать на людях не стоит. 

Вроде бы, что толку теперь стоять тут, смотреть на Кройфа и пытаться запомнить каждую его чёрточку, каждую улыбку, каждый взгляд? У них было всё, что у людей вообще бывает. Йохан Первый сам всё испортил и разрушил. У него почему-то со всем, кроме футбола, так дела обстоят, будто боги его одновременно одарили и прокляли. Наверное, так у всех, но у таланта Кройфа такие космические масштабы, что и его тёмные стороны обретают вселенский размах. 

Сейчас надо бы вспомнить что-то такое, ну как на похоронах. Пит, в принципе, и пришёл сюда, как на похороны – не Кройфа хоронит, а больше себя самого. И всё светлое, хорошее, что связывало их, когда Кройфу было двенадцать, а Питу – шестнадцать, и Пит заботился о нём больше, чем старший брат Йохана. Надо вспомнить, как Йохан взрослел и расцветал на глазах у Кайзера, как Пит влюбился в него по уши – или просто нашёл в себе смелость назвать свои чувства к нему тем, чем они оказались на самом деле. Растил-растил, воспитывал-воспитывал и воспитал вот на свою голову. Хотя те годы, которые отделяли их от знакомства до появления в их жизни семейства Костера, были прекрасны. 

И вот смешной лопоухий мальчишка, тощий и лёгкий, как пушинка, вырос в завораживающе прекрасного мужчину, отяжелившего себя золотыми цепями и перстнями, богатством, семьёй, контрактами, молодым любовником, который носит его имя и его подарки. Кройф так крепко привязал себя к земле, что удивительно, как он при этом не потерял своей воздушной грациозности. Он в самом расцвете своего таланта, в зените славы. И именно сейчас он уходит из жизни «Аякса» и из жизни Пита, чтобы осчастливить собой других людей, другой клуб, другую страну. Если бы они только знали, какое сокровище и какое проклятие к ним едет. 

Вдруг Кройф, словно услышав его мысли, начинает беспокойно рыскать синим взглядом по залу. Почувствовал. Ну как же, не мог не почувствовать. 

Их взгляды встречаются всего на мгновение – Кройф быстро посмотрел на него и поспешно отвёл глаза. Чтобы Неескенс ничего не заметил и чтобы сам Пит не возомнил о себе лишнего. Ну пришёл и пришёл. Ну пусть смотрит, если ему так хочется. Кройфу не жалко – на него все смотрят. 

Когда он отворачивается, Пит выдыхает. Не нужно им никак больше контактировать. Ни к чему. После выборов капитана «Аякса» любой их контакт заканчивался стычкой – перепалкой либо дракой. Их даже Кнобель к себе вызывал, пытался урезонить, объяснить, что их конфликт пагубно действует на настроение команды, но не преуспел. Кройф мрачно смотрел в сторону, Пит глядел в пол, они покивали, но отказались заключать даже временное перемирие. Всё, что им оставалось, – по возможности не попадаться друг другу на глаза, благо потерпеть уже недолго оставалось. 

Кройф что-то говорит Йохану Второму, тот кивает. Он даже не пригубил свой кофе, а Кройф не притронулся к бокалу своего пива. 

Пит пытается понять, что он сейчас чувствует к Йохану Первому, чего ему желает. Злится ли он на Кройфа? Безусловно. И всеми способами пытался Йохану это продемонстрировать, чтобы хоть что-то в нём разбудить от прежнего Кройфа – того, которого полюбил. Тщетно. Рад ли он, что Кройф уезжает? Рад, потому что не придётся каждый день на него смотреть и чувствовать пустоту внутри от того, что Кройф больше не имеет с ним ничего общего, что все их точки соприкосновения исчезли, что возле него теперь постоянно находится другой мужчина, глядящий на Кайзера с холодной ненавистью и презрением. Может, время действительно лечит. Может, с глаз долой – из сердца вон, хотя Ари, как Питу кажется, до сих пор не оправился от того, что жизнь так жестоко отобрала у него Дика. Но Дик для Ари был и останется светлым, радостным, чудесным воспоминанием. А Йохан превратился в чудовище, и Пит видел это своими глазами, и порой готов себя убить за то, что наблюдал весь этот процесс в развитии – и ничего не смог сделать, чтобы это остановить. 

Йохан Первый вытаскивает сигарету из пачки, прикуривает. Пит смотрит, как он затягивается и выдыхает дым. Как же ему идёт это, господи. Пит всегда ворчал, когда Йохан дымил, а сам им любовался. 

Желает ли он зла Йохану? Нет, ни в коем случае. Он помнит, что внутри этого самоуверенного, жёсткого, ушлого, циничного Кройфа сидит тот самый смешной лопоухий мальчишка, которого он когда-то полюбил. Поэтому пусть у него всё будет хорошо. Пусть в Барселоне его носят на руках, пусть он забьёт сто голов в ворота мадридского «Реала» и других клубов Ла Лиги, пусть Данни родит ему очередного здорового ребёнка. Может, счастье сделает Кройфа человеком. 

Объявляют посадку на рейс Амстердам–Барселона. 

Кройф, затушив окурок, поднимается. Неескенс неохотно встаёт, будто, двигаясь медленнее, сможет заставить время сбавить ход. 

Йохан Первый крепко обнимает его, гладит его волосы, шепчет что-то ему на ухо, и Неескенс прижимает его к себе, словно ещё надеется, что Кройф в последний момент передумает и останется с ним. 

Пит наблюдает, как они выходят из кафе, быстро обнимаются напоследок, и Кройф идёт к выходу на посадку, а Неескенс просто смотрит ему вслед – наверное, не хочет пересекаться с его семьёй возле гейта. И Пит тоже смотрит, как Кройф уходит. Покидает Амстердам, «Аякс» и его. 

Неескенс резко разворачивается, вытирает глаза рукой и, нацепив солнцезащитные очки (они все прям как шпионы), спешит в другую сторону. Сейчас ещё в дьюти-фри заглянет бухла прикупить. 

Пит видит, как официант убирает со стола нетронутое пиво Кройфа и чашку Йохана Второго, меняет пепельницу. Чуть подождав, он заходит в кафе, берёт на стойке такое же пиво, какое заказывал Кройф, – это был их любимый сорт – и садится за тот же столик, на ещё тёплый стул, где сидел Йохан Первый. 

За окном серое небо, серый асфальт, мокрый от моросящего дождя. Только самолёты такие яркие в своих элегантных ливреях. В Барселоне, должно быть, ещё жаркое лето. Интересно, как там пахнет воздух… 

Пит понимает, что его лучшие годы остались позади. Наверное, для него как для футболиста всё кончено. В сборную его вряд ли возьмут, Кройф скажет, что не выйдет с ним на поле – и Михелс, разумеется, выберет Кройфа. «Аякс» будет медленно, но верно терять класс и стиль игры – всё это определял Йохан, тренеры доверяли ему и позволяли вносить ощутимые изменения в свою тактику, зная, что Кройф обладает потрясающим игровым интеллектом. Второго Кройфа нет и не будет. Заменить его некем. Значит, придётся смириться, что «Аякс» скоро уступит первенство своим заклятым врагам, «Фейеноорду», и станет унылым клубом с полным залом пыльных трофеев и непривлекательным будущим. 

Но у Пита больше ничего не осталось, кроме «Аякса» – клуба, который они с Йоханом, фактически, вместе сотворили и вместе вознесли на вершину. Значит, до конца своей жизни он будет верен только «Аяксу».

***

Йохан Второй долго ходил из комнаты в кухню и обратно, совершая мелкие бытовые действия и не понимая их смысла. Поставил чайник. Дождался, пока закипит. Вылил воду. Сходил в комнату за забытой там кружкой. Вымыл кружку. Принёс из комнаты газету. Насыпал кофе в турку, налил воду, поставил на огонь. Сев у стола, стал перечитывать заметку про переход Кройфа в «Барселону». Заплакал. Пока плакал, кофе убежал. Выругался, хлебнул воды из-под крана и пошёл в комнату за коньяком. Долго искал стакан, потом отмывал его – стакан запылился на подоконнике. А рядом стояла пепельница, в которой лежал одинокий окурок, оставленный Кройфом.

– Да что ж такое! – хрипло пробормотал Неескенс и опять заплакал. 

Вроде Йохан Первый надолго не задерживался в этой квартире – но без него она кажется совершенно пустой, холодной, неуютной и ненужной. Поэтому Неескенсу слышится его голос, его шаги, чудится его запах. 

Свернувшись в кресле, Неескенс пьёт коньяк, смотрит в пустоту, гладит пластиковый корпус телефона, стоящего на тумбочке возле фотографии Йохана Первого, и ждёт звонка. Может, Кройф не забудет позвонить, когда прилетит и более-менее устроится. Он обещал, но обещания Кройфа… всем известно, что такое обещания Кройфа. 

Когда становится уже совсем темно, и Неескенс проваливается в дремоту, телефон, наконец, решает подать голос. Йохан Второй, подскочив в кресле и разлив на себя остаток коньяка из стакана, срывает трубку: 

– Алло! – выдыхает он. 

– Привет, – после паузы отзывается голос, совсем не похожий на Кройфа. – Как ты, Прекрасный принц? 

– Дик… – шепчет Йохан Второй и зажмуривается, чувствуя, как снова подступают слёзы. – Дик. Я так рад тебя слышать. 

_Март 1973_

Община Велзен находится совсем рядом с Амстердамом, и на гостевой матч с командой «Телстар» из Велзен-Зюйда аяксиды привычно добираются на клубном автобусе. Кройф всю дорогу дремал на плече Неескенса, да и Йохан Второй прикорнул. Они вернулись из Мюнхена совсем недавно, сил на матч с «Баварией» ушло немало, Кройф сам не свой, и это действует на нервы. О сложившейся ситуации Йохан Первый говорит крайне скупо и неохотно, только зубами скрипит. Неескенс даже дышать на него боится. Лишь бы он не передумал. Лишь бы не помирился с Кайзером. Впервые Йохан Второй ощутил, что у него появились реальные шансы на успех. 

Увидев впереди знакомые очертания стадиона «Шоненберг», Неескенс осторожно касается губами волос Кройфа и шепчет: 

– Просыпайся, приехали. 

– Ммм, да, мой принц, – отзывается Йохан, не открывая глаз. 

Неескенс ласково улыбается и сжимает ладонь Кройфа в своей. Шуршит ткань их одинаковых клубных плащей – в них Йоханы будут смотреть матч с трибуны. Кройф ещё долечивает своё колено, из-за которого не летал в Мюнхен, а Неескенс в матче с «Баварией» получил лёгкую травму и ушёл на больничный – больше из солидарности с Кройфом. Но приехать в Велзен-Зюйд вместе с командой они, само собой, были обязаны. Соперник не должен заранее знать, кто выйдет на поле, а кто останется на трибунах. После мюнхенского скандала Кройф решил не сопротивляться, хотя «Телстар» звёзд с неба не хватает, понятно, что «Аякс» с ними справится без труда. 

Они подъезжают к стадиону: у служебного входа их встречает местная пресса, и Йохан Второй, сидящий у окна, внезапно замечает среди журналистов и персонала одного человека, который не относится ни к тем, ни к другим. 

– Да как так, – чуть слышно говорит он. 

– Чего? – встрепенулся Кройф, наскоро причёсывая примятые плечом Неескенса волосы. 

– Смотри, – тихо предлагает Йохан Второй, отодвинувшись, чтобы дать Кройфу обзор. 

– Ох. – Кройф убирает расчёску в карман и смотрит в окно. – Откуда он здесь? 

А он похорошел. Загорел. Причёска красивая, волосы у него теперь длинные, густые, пышные. Пальто модное, в мелкую чёрно-белую ёлочку. Высокий воротник тёплого свитера закрывает шею. 

Дик ван Дайк, улыбнувшись, шлёт Йоханам воздушный поцелуй – и поди догадайся, кому из них он предназначается. 

– Не было печали, – отмечает Кройф, вылезая в проход. – Ладно, разберёмся. 

Ари тоже сидит у окна, но с другой стороны. Он ещё не видел Дика. Только бы в обморок не грохнулся – ему, в отличие от Йоханов, сегодня на поле выходить. 

Кройф выскакивает из автобуса первым – и первым обнимает Дика. За ним подбегает Неескенс, потом Крол, Джонни, Пит Кайзер. Аяксиды спешат потискать Дика, хлопнуть его плечу, сказать, как он прекрасно выглядит, спросить, какого чёрта он тут делает, – он только улыбается, торопливо целуя и обнимая бывших одноклубников, говорит, что приехал на них посмотреть, и торопит их в раздевалку – до матча не так много времени, а надо ещё провести разминку. У него такая широкая, радостная, белозубая улыбка, что он озаряет этот хмурый мартовский день ярче солнца, и все к нему тянутся. 

Неескенс, обернувшись, видит Ари – тот застыл около автобуса, как соляной столп, со своей сумкой наперевес. Дик машет ему: 

– Ари, ты чего? Я не галлюцинация, иди сюда. 

Хаан опасливо подходит. Дик крепко прижимает его к себе, целует его в висок, что-то шепчет ему. У бедного Ари слёзы на глазах выступают. Он зарывается пальцами в густую шевелюру Дика и шумно дышит, уткнувшись в его плечо. Неескенс прислушивается, пытаясь понять, что Дик ему говорит, но не получается – Дик говорит по-французски. Хаан что, знает французский? 

– Надо идти, – бормочет Ари уже на языке, который понимают все. 

– Да, конечно, после матча пообщаемся. – Дик отпускает его, похлопав по плечу, и Ари, совершенно растерянный, уходит в подтрибунные помещения. 

– А мы сегодня зрители, – сообщает Кройф, по-хозяйски притянув к себе Йохана Второго. – Так что вместе матч посмотрим. 

– Отлично, – кивает Дик, приобняв его. Кройф покривился, но не отстранился. – Как твоё колено? 

– Лечим, – пожимает плечами Йохан Первый. – Заживёт помалу. Всё, пойдём, хватит репортёров радовать. 

На трибуне они сидят все вместе – Кройф, Неескенс, Дик и Мюрен с ними, для него тоже встреча с «Баварией» бесследно не прошла. Йохан Второй совершенно шалеет, понимая, что колено Дика прижато к его колену, бедро Дика – к его бедру, плечом Дик упирается в его плечо, и это всё на глазах у Кройфа, но Йохан Первый сам ему сказал сесть между ними, видимо, ему не очень хочется просидеть полтора часа впритирку к ван Дайку. 

Перед матчем они потрепались о разном. Дик объяснил свой приезд: «Решил продать квартиру в Амстердаме. Раньше в аренду её сдавал, а теперь деньги нужны – собираемся дом купить в коммуне Сен-Поль-де-Ванс. Там очень красиво, это Приморские Альпы, будете на юге Франции – обязательно там побывайте». Неескенс кивал, а сам едва вслушивался в его слова, просто балдел от его голоса, как от музыки. Кройф тоже кивал и отмалчивался, даже на Дика почти не смотрел. Дик рассказывал про Францию, про их футбол, про Ниццу, потом ему надоело, и он начал тормошить Йоханов – как дела в «Аяксе», что случилось, что за хрень в газетах пишут и по радио говорят, почему Кройфу не дают спокойно лечить травму. Кройфу было не в радость об этом повествовать – он даже на предматчевую пресс-конференцию не явился, поэтому он переложил всю ответственность на Йохана Второго. Тот попытался объяснить максимально осторожно, чтобы не сболтнуть чего-то, что может не понравиться Кройфу. Дик понимающе кивал, потом огорчённо вздыхал и качал головой. Раскол в «Аяксе» его ощутимо расстроил. 

Пока Кройф наблюдает за атакой «Телстара» и смотрит в противоположную сторону, Неескенс осторожно опускает руку между коленом Дика и своим коленом. Ощутив мягкое прикосновение тёплых пальцев Дика к своей ладони, Йохан Второй забывает, как дышать: он даже не думал, что простое касание руки может вызвать такие сильные эмоции. Смотреть приходится только на поле, чтобы не пропустить, когда закончится атака. 

Дик ласково сжимает его ладонь в своей. Господи, сколько воспоминаний. Как они сидели в кафе и держались за руки, как гуляли вместе по Амстердаму, и рука Йохана Второго всегда была в руке Дика. Как Дик, коснувшись сигаретного ожога на руке Неескенса, тихо сказал ему: «Йохан тебя не заслужил». 

– Как у тебя дела, Прекрасный принц? – шепчет Дик ему в ухо, и его дыхание обжигает, рассудок мутнеет от его близости, от его тепла, от его запаха. – Ты почти ничего о себе не сказал. 

– Мои дела так же, как его, – отзывается Неескенс, развернувшись к нему – всё равно Кройф за гулом стадиона ничего не услышит. – Сам знаешь. 

Дик крепче сжимает его руку в своей, гладит её большим пальцем. Смотрит ему в глаза. И, кажется, Йохан Второй понимает, что Дик хочет сказать этим взглядом. Он отвечает без слов, опустив и подняв веки. «Да. Я тоже, Дик. Я тоже скучал. Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Я тоже не могу отпустить твою руку. Я тоже хочу тебя, Дик. Но что мы сделаем, если он рядом и не оставит нас одних ни на секунду». 

Дик, бросив быстрый взгляд на поле – там Хаан подаёт угловой – наклоняется к Неескенсу, будто собрался что-то прошептать ему на ухо, и нежно касается губами его кожи чуть ниже уха, шумно вдыхает запах его волос. Йохан Второй уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз его так возбуждали самые простые, самые невинные прикосновения. С ума сошёл. Целовать вот так, на трибуне, на глазах у целого стадиона, когда Кройф рядом сидит. 

– А когда ещё… – роняет Дик ему в ухо и, потёршись носом о его волосы, отстраняется. 

Наверное, всё это произошло очень быстро. Для Неескенса и Дика эти мгновения длились вечность. К счастью, после углового Джонни забил, и все вскочили, радуясь голу, и Кройф властно сгрёб Неескенса в охапку, чтобы отпраздновать это событие. А потом удалось быстро обняться с Диком – и даже поцеловать его в уголок губ, пока никто не видел. Во взгляде Дика ясно читается, что целоваться он хочет по-настоящему – так, как они целовались на прощание, когда он уезжал из Амстердама, но сейчас такое, увы, невозможно. 

Глядя на поле расфокусированным взглядом, Неескенс ярко представляет, как прямо тут, на этом богом забытом стадионе, в полумраке подтрибунных помещений Дик прижимает его к стене, целует долго, яростно и глубоко, нежно покусывает его губы, запустив ладонь ему под плащ, гладит его бёдра и задницу. Он отодвигает высокий ворот водолазки Неескенса, целует его шею там, где кожа такая тёплая, где вкусно пахнет парфюмом и самим Неескенсом. Уткнувшись лицом туда, между его плечом и шеей, Дик просовывает руку ему под водолазку, пощипывает и сжимает его соски – это так заводит, что Йохан кусает губы от удовольствия и умоляет Дика не останавливаться. Дик расстёгивает его джинсы, ласкает его рукой, и Йохан Второй стонет, запрокинув голову. Ужасно хочется взять у Дика в рот, но и прерывать его ласки Йохан не намерен, поэтому он находит ладонь Дика на своём бедре, тянет её к своему лицу и обхватывает губами его большой палец. Дик отзывается стоном, гладит его губы, проталкивает ему в рот указательный и безымянный пальцы – и Йохан старательно облизывает их, потому что ими Дик будет его готовить. А потом Дик берёт его, быстро, страстно, грубо, прижав его грудью к стене – Йохан откидывается на его плечо, и Дик гладит его лицо, пока его трахает, смотрит ему в глаза, разрешает сосать его пальцы, и это восхитительно. Дик кончает в него, и Неескенс, опустившись перед ним на колени, облизывает его член, чтобы Дик полюбовался своей спермой на его губах. А после Дик, повалив его на пол, доводит его до оргазма ртом. 

Боже, как великолепно. Неескенс очень надеется, что вечером у него будет возможность хорошенько обдумать эту фантазию, представить её во всех деталях, с запахами и вкусами, стонами и шёпотом, и, разумеется, пережить её в одиночку, в ванной или в своей кровати. Если, конечно, Кройф изволит ненадолго оставить его в покое. Представлять Дика во время секса с ним слишком рискованно, проговоришься – и станешь трупом, нервы Йохана Первого после мюнхенских событий совсем ни к чёрту. Да и какой из него Дик. Ван Дайк с Кайзера ростом, статный, мощный, а у Кройфа совсем другая красота, хрупкая, обманчиво уязвимая, нервная, – и совсем иная, невесомая комплекция. 

Если бы Неескенс ещё вёл дневник, он бы эту фантазию записал в подробностях, причём как свершившийся факт, чтобы это сильнее возбудило его, когда захочется перечитать. Но от дневников он отказался – к чему лишние улики. 

Йохан Второй глубоко вздыхает, незаметно погладив бедро Дика. Тот, улыбнувшись в пространство, накрывает его ладонь своей и заставляет чуть подольше задержаться на его бедре.

Ари замирает, увидев, что Дик зашёл после матча в раздевалку, да ещё и вместе с Кройфом и Неескенсом. Почему он с ними, почему они ходят втроём? Неужели Кройф придумал такой ход для укрепления своего авторитета и вызвал из Франции Дика, которого, по слухам, сам же туда и сослал? Вполне возможно – Дик был всеобщим любимцем в «Аяксе», его все уважали и старались добиться его расположения. Его появление рядом с Кройфом прибавляет Кройфу баллов в глазах товарищей по команде, которые ещё колеблются, чью сторону принять в конфликте между Кройфом и Кайзером. 

А если так, если он общается с Йоханом Первым – что Кройф и Неескенс могли ему рассказать об Ари? 

– Ари, это был отличный удар! – кричит Дик, углядев Хаана в дальнем краю раздевалки. – Первоклассно навесил! 

– Да чего я, Джонни молодца, – пожимает плечами Ари, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций.

Дик такой красивый, такой притягательный стал… Когда они только познакомились, он был совсем другим. Эта стильная причёска ему идёт, пальто модное, хотя, может, и слишком кокетливое. Он весёлый, обнимает всех, смеётся, шутит – и поглядывает на Ари, будто удивляется, почему Ари не хочет к нему подойти. 

Да потому что! Как теперь к нему прикоснуться? Он всегда был и всегда будет для Хаана идеалом. Ари восхищался им, молился на него, больше всего на свете боялся его потерять – и, разумеется, это произошло. Дику не нужно знать, что стало с Ари после его отъезда. Его это огорчит, даже если он уже разлюбил Ари, – а расстраивать Дика совсем не хочется. 

– Ари, – уже тише говорит Дик, подходя к нему. – Что с тобой? 

– Ничего, – вздыхает Хаан, умоляюще глядя на него. – Дик, мне больно тебя видеть. 

Ван Дайк, нахмурившись, обнимает его покрепче и укачивает в объятиях. Остальные деликатно отворачиваются – кто кроссовки шнурует, кто форму складывает, кто разговорами других отвлекает. 

Дик, покосившись на них, снимает своё модное пальто, кидает его на лавку и уводит Ари в опустевшую душевую. Все аяксиды уже привели себя в порядок и теперь там никого и ничего, только тяжёлый влажный воздух и запах дешёвого мыла. Дику жарко в свитере, но он не подаёт вида. 

– Пойми, – шепчет Ари, прижавшись к нему. – Пока тебя не было рядом, я почти успокоился. А теперь тебя увидел – и всё. Мне так же хреново, как в день, когда ты уехал. 

– Ты не хочешь даже поговорить со мной? – вздыхает Дик ему в ухо. 

– Не знаю, но, кажется, нет. 

– Я очень ждал этой встречи. – Дик, отстранившись, изучает внимательным взглядом лицо Ари. – И скучал по тебе. 

– Я тоже, Дик. Но мы расстались. Мы простились. И я смирился. – Ари касается его волос – это больно. – А теперь ты появляешься и тычешь меня носом в то, что где-то ты есть. Так же ходишь, говоришь, пьёшь кофе, тренируешься, участвуешь в матчах, растишь дочку… 

– У меня теперь ещё и сын, – отведя взгляд, сообщает Дик. 

– Как назвал? – интересуется Ари. 

– Дик ван Дайк-младший. Разумеется, я предложил вариант «Адриан»… – Это полное имя Ари. – …но он не прошёл цензуру. Тогда решил назвать в честь себя самого, – грустно усмехается Дик. 

Услышав собственное полное имя, Ари вдруг вспоминает, что Дик – тоже не совсем Дик, он Дирк. Дирк Воутер Йоханнес ван Дайк. 

– И правильно. – Ари с тоской всматривается в его тёмные глаза. – Дик, прости, но это невыносимо. Смотреть на тебя и понимать, что ты, такой чудесный, такой красивый, больше никогда моим не будешь, – это для меня слишком. 

– Прости, – шепчет Дик, погладив его по щеке. – Я… я, наверное, был неправ. Да и себя переоценил, когда хотел увидеться… и даже предложить тебе побыть со мной, сегодня или завтра… 

– Вот это точно нет, – наотрез отказывается Ари. Он просто не сможет подпустить Дика к себе после всего, что с ним творили Неескенс, Кройф и их друзья. – Извини, но потом мне останется только в окно выйти или удавиться. Ты же понимаешь, что ты – лучшее, что в моей жизни было? Если я сейчас вспомню, как это – быть с тобой, целовать тебя, тебе отдаваться – думаешь, я смогу дальше жить? 

Дик встревоженно всматривается в его лицо. 

– Ари, а как у тебя дела вообще? – спрашивает он. 

– В смысле? – разводит руками Ари. – Я играю за клуб, который вот-вот развалится из-за ссоры Кайзера и Кройфа. За сборную, которая будет страдать от тех же проблем. Если ты про личное, то дома всё нормально, но ты же знаешь – жизнь у таких, как мы, определяется футболом. 

– И ты больше ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – уточняет Дик. 

«Ага, я тебе расскажу, ты Кройфу и Неескенсу, конечно, скажешь пару ласковых, но ты завтра уедешь – а мне с ними дальше жить», – уныло думает Ари, глядя ему в глаза, и отвечает. 

– Нет. Ничего. 

Дик, покачав головой, берёт руку Ари и подносит к губам. Хаан вздрагивает, как от ожога. Если Дик знает… то почему он так к нему добр? 

– Я тебя люблю, Ари, – тихо говорит Дик, пригладив его непослушные кудрявые волосы. – То, что у нас с тобой было, превратилось в самые чудесные и светлые мои воспоминания. Я очень, очень хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо и ты был счастлив. Пожалуйста, помни об этом. Помни, что ты прекрасен, что ты очень талантлив, что ты достоин только лучшего. У тебя ещё всё впереди. И мне очень жаль, что меня в твоей жизни больше нет. Я бы очень хотел быть рядом и радоваться твоим успехам вместе с тобой. 

– Дик… – вздыхает Ари. 

– Разрешишь мне хотя бы поцеловать тебя? – спрашивает Дик. 

Ох, да к чёрту всё. Ари сам подаётся вперёд и прижимает губы к его губам. 

В душевую осторожно заглядывает Неескенс, видит их и ласково улыбается. Повернувшись к одноклубникам, он делает вид, что растроганно смахивает слезу, и неслышно уходит.

***

Кройф хочет постучать в дверь, но пробует её толкнуть – и она оказывается не заперта. В квартире тихо и темно, только из одной комнаты падает луч зыбкого света, будто там горит открытый огонь.

– Привет, – говорит Дик, появившись на пороге комнаты в своём модном пальто. – Электричества нет, видимо, за неуплату отключили, так что здесь весьма романтично. И отопление я только что включил, поэтому плащ пока не снимай. Либо надышим, либо прогреется. 

– Какое интересное свидание ты придумал, – усмехается Йохан, направляясь к нему. – Давно последние жильцы съехали?

– В ноябре, – отвечает Дик.

Двери всех комнат открыты, и Кройф видит в них очертания мебели, накрытой белыми чехлами от пыли. Квартира-призрак, промозглая, выхолодившаяся. Завтра Дик собирается её продать. 

– Такая хорошая квартира, а спроса нет, – удивляется Кройф, зайдя в гостиную. – Странно. 

Дик снял чехлы с двух красивых дубовых стульев и стола, поставил на стол свечу, бутылку виски и два бокала. Остальная мебель остаётся безликой под белой тканью, и возникает ощущение, будто они ночью забрались в какой-нибудь современный музей. 

– Слишком большая и дорогая для аренды. Богема хочет ближе к центру, а рабочий класс выбирает метраж поменьше и стоимость пониже, – пожимает плечами Дик. – Зато покупатели нашлись быстро. Мне кажется более странным то, что ты вообще пришёл. 

– А мне – то, что ты меня пригласил. – Кройф усаживается на один из стульев. – Позвал бы сюда Ари. 

– Он бы не смог, – качает головой Дик, прохаживаясь по комнате. – Ему больно вспоминать, как мы были вместе. Он не хочет обрести меня на час, чтобы ещё раз потерять навсегда. И я могу его понять. 

– Допустим. – Кройф вздыхает. – Ну так пригласил бы Неескенса. Видел, как вы смотрели друг на друга, аж самому жарко стало. Ты его трогал. Ты его целовал. Ты же хочешь его так, что между вами воздух трещит от напряжения. 

– Я тебе десять раз уже объяснял, почему не могу быть с ним близок. – Дик садится за стол напротив него. – Как бы сильно я его ни хотел, он слишком твой. Прям вижу, как он сейчас молится на твою фотографию, лампадку перед ней зажигает. Было бы идеей получше пригласить вас вдвоём… но я не к нему приехал, Йохан. 

– А к кому? 

– К тебе. 

– Вот это поворот. – Кройф нервно смеётся, облокотившись на стол. – И зачем? Я тебя не звал. 

– Тебе не надо меня звать, чтобы я понял, что нужен. 

– Ох ты боже мой. Наш всеведущий Дик ван Дайк. – Кройф трёт лоб. – Тогда и мне объясни, а то я туповат, не догоняю. 

– Брось, – отмахивается Дик, взяв бутылку виски. – Если бы ты не знал – тебя бы тут не было. Ты бы порвал эту бумажку с адресом, которую я сунул тебе в карман, и забыл бы о моём приглашении. Но ты здесь – и сам как думаешь, почему? 

– Потому что хочу узнать, зачем ты меня позвал. – Кройф, увидев, что Дик скрутил пробку с бутылки, резко накрывает ладонью свой стакан. – Нет-нет, это мы уже проходили. Я пить не буду. 

– Решил сегодня сделать это трезвым? – усмехается Дик, наполняя другой стакан. Его улыбка кажется такой загадочной и манящей в желтоватом свете. – Ладно, твой выбор. Захочешь – скажи, я налью. За тебя, Кройф. Каким бы ты ни был, ты уникальный. – Отсалютовав ему стаканом, Дик отпивает. – И, пойми, я в определённой степени чувствую за тебя ответственность. Я же был у тебя первым. 

– Господи, что ты несёшь, – закатывает глаза Йохан. 

– Пытаюсь тебя рассмешить. – Ван Дайк наклоняется к нему. – Пока не очень получается, согласен. Меня очень тревожит ситуация, которая сложилась между тобой и Питом. 

– Чего? – хмурится Кройф. – Почему ты решил, что имеешь право обсуждать это со мной? 

– Потому что я – единственный, с кем ты можешь откровенно поговорить, – вздыхает Дик, полюбовавшись пламенем свечи сквозь коричневато-янтарный напиток в своём бокале. – Подумай, Йохан. Если ты всё это запрёшь в себе, это тебя с ума сведёт. Станешь сгустком агрессии, будешь думать только о том, как отплатить Кайзеру. Ни с кем из друзей в «Аяксе» ты поделиться не можешь, боишься, что растреплют. Друзей вне «Аякса» у тебя почти не осталось, да и не поймут они. Ты не хочешь казаться слабым, ты не признаёшь своё право на слабость, ты должен для всех быть всесильным, непогрешимым Кройфом. Тут ты бог. А у богов нет ни слабостей, ни ошибок. 

Дик немного утрирует, но он недалёк от истины. 

– А для меня ты не бог, – говорит Дик, задумчиво склонив голову набок. – Я не принадлежу к твоей команде и ни с кем из неё не общаюсь. Никому не смогу рассказать, да и зачем мне. Не стану ревновать, смеяться или злорадствовать. Просто расскажи мне, что на самом деле случилось. Только ты знаешь, о чём вы говорили и почему друг друга больше не хотите знать. 

– И ты меня для этого позвал, – уточняет Кройф. 

– Я позвал тебя поговорить, – мученически вздыхает Дик. – И чем скорее мы начнём, собственно, разговаривать, тем лучше. 

Ладно. Допустим. У Кройфа с 21 марта на сердце такая тяжесть, что даже дышать трудно. Никому не расскажешь. Костер обнял, позволил пострадать немного, налил выпить, но расспрашивать особо не стал – понимал, что это не его дело. Неескенсу, понятно, не расскажешь такое, он будет сильно мучиться. Данни – тем более, она и так будет напирать, что с Питом обязательно надо помириться. 

Пожалуй, только Дик не сможет использовать сказанное Кройфом в корыстных целях. А даже если попытается – ему никто не поверит, потому что все знают, что у Кройфа был с Диком конфликт, и Дик – последний человек, с которым Кройф стал бы откровенничать. 

– Тогда налей и мне, – сдаётся Йохан, подвинув к нему свой стакан. – Насухую я о таком говорить не смогу. 

– Верное решение, – кивает Дик, склонив бутылку к его стакану. – Тебе же будет легче. 

Коснувшись стаканом его стакана, Йохан пьёт и разглядывает Дика в жёлтом, густом свете большой свечи. Он изменился к лучшему. Стал взрослее, аккуратнее, интереснее, что ли. Научился одеваться красиво, хотя своей обаятельной скромности не потерял. Его тёмные глаза блестят, отражая медовый свет. 

– О чём ты думаешь? – тихо спрашивает Дик. 

«О том, что случилось между нами в феврале». 

– Закурить можно? – интересуется Кройф, вынув из кармана сигареты. 

– Кури, – разрешает Дик, поднимаясь. – Сейчас пепельницу принесу. 

К огоньку свечи на секунду прибавляется ещё один – вспыхивает оранжевое пламя зажигалки, перескакивает на кончик сигареты Кройфа. Дик ставит перед ним пепельницу и располагается напротив. 

Несколько раз глубоко затянувшись и прокашлявшись, Кройф начинает говорить. Дик внимательно слушает, кивая, прихлёбывая виски и заполняя паузы подходящими междометиями. Рассказывать о телефонном разговоре с Питом очень неприятно – Йохан сам поражается тому, как можно потерять ближайшего друга, просто поругавшись с ним по телефону. 

– Вы оба правы, – говорит Дик, дослушав. – Каждый со своей стороны. Пит верен клубу, ты верен себе, ну нет в тебе самопожертвования, что ж теперь поделать. 

– А с какой стати мне собой жертвовать ради того, чтобы победить в ничего не значащем матче, если этап турнира и так уже выигран? – возмущается Кройф, наклонившись к нему. 

– Тихо-тихо, – успокаивает Дик, глядя в сторону. – Я ж не говорю, что ты поступил неправильно, Йохан. Но всё по-дурацки вышло, конечно… Так, а дальше? 

– Что – дальше? – огрызается Кройф. 

– Вы больше не общались? 

– Нет, конечно, – пожимает плечами Йохан. – Ты Пита знаешь. Если он заявил – «Больше ни слова тебе не скажу», значит, всё. Проще с духом через медиума пообщаться, чем с обиженным Кайзером. 

– Да, да, я так и понял, – вздыхает Дик. – Он сегодня и со мной был очень холоден, когда увидел, что я с вами хожу. Сначала обрадовался, обнял… а потом стал делать вид, что не замечает меня. 

Кройф качает головой – Пит и Дик были хорошими приятелями, отлично ладили. Надо ж было Питу так разозлиться… 

– Уже после… всего этого мы были сутки на базе, я хотел с ним поговорить, – бормочет Кройф, глотнув виски. – Но он, как и обещал, ни слова мне не сказал. Просто вытолкал из нашей комнаты и запер дверь. Пришлось ночевать у Неескенса и Крола. 

– И что ты ему пытался сказать, пока он тебя выгонял? – спрашивает Дик, подперев голову рукой. 

– Всё пытался, – раздражённо отзывается Кройф, нервно расстёгивая плащ – становится жарко. – Думаешь, помню, что я нёс? 

На самом деле Кройф прекрасно помнит. И уж точно никогда не забудет выражение лица Пита перед тем, как тот захлопнул за ним дверь. 

– Ну, ты наверняка говорил, что твоё отсутствие в тот день ничего не решало, – подсказывает Дик. 

– М… да, – признаёт Кройф. – Что мы «Баварию» уже прошли, считай, к тому моменту. Они никак не смогли бы накидать нам четыре мяча даже в моё отсутствие. 

– А он тебе по телефону говорил, что никто не собирался выгонять тебя, больного, на поле, что нужно было только твоё присутствие. 

– Да, но мне никто об этом не сказал заранее. 

– Потому что никто не ожидал от тебя такой подлянки, – пожимает плечами Дик. – Все были уверены, что ты поедешь. 

– Да меня врач смог принять, только когда они уже улетели! 

– Кройф, а что, ты бы вот прямо умер, если бы полетел в Мюнхен? – спрашивает ван Дайк. – Тебя никто не смог бы выгнать на поле против твоей воли, ты же сам понимаешь. Слетал бы и вернулся. Колено вряд ли отвалилось бы. 

– Врач сказал… 

– Вот не надо, – морщится Дик. – Ты просто решил показать, кто тут главный. Показать, что они от тебя зависят. Все – от игроков до президента клуба. Решил их немного подрессировать, да? А они разозлились, все до единого, и их вполне можно понять… 

– Да кто они такие! – возмущается Кройф, ударив по столу. 

– Вот! – поднимает руку Дик. – Вот, в том и дело. «Да кто они такие». Они – твоя команда, с которой ты связан не только контрактом, они тебе, фактически, семья! Со скольких лет ты проводил на стадионе всё свободное время? С пяти, да? 

– И что? – закатывает глаза Кройф. – Я не давал «Аяксу» никаких клятв, мои отношения с ним регламентированы только контрактом и Вассенарским пактом! 

Разговор продолжается в таком ключе, пока до Кройфа не доходит: Дик просто играет роль Пита, чтобы Йохан высказал всё, что у него накипело. Становится понятно, что препираться они могут до рассвета, только толку от этого не будет никакого. С Кайзером, наверное, было бы ровно то же самое. 

– А что любишь его – это ты ему сказал? – уточняет Дик, пытливо всматриваясь в его лицо. 

Йохан вскидывает голову, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не хватает воздуха. Он только отмахивается и отворачивается. 

– Вот и зря. 

– Он знает, – возражает Кройф, часто моргая – в глазах резко защипало. 

– Ничего он не знает, Кройф, что ты как маленький. Это ж Кайзер. Ему пока транспарант не напишешь, он не догадается. А если и догадается, сам не поверит, пока ему не подтвердишь. – Дик откидывает прядь волос с лица. – Ты хотел с ним помириться? Или чтобы он извинился? Или чего ты хотел-то, когда пришёл в вашу комнату вечером? 

– Я поговорить собирался, – мрачно отзывается Йохан. – А там как пойдёт. Пошло никак. Он упёрся. Теперь и я упрусь, потому что не могу допустить, чтобы со мной так обращались. И всё, Дик. 

– И всё? – повторяет Дик. – Кройф, ты ненормальный? Сколько вы знакомы? 

– Шестнадцать лет, – пожимает плечами Кройф. – Мне десять было тогда… Дружим… получается, четырнадцать лет. 

Четырнадцать. И тут, как в насмешку, его священное число выскочило. 

– И вместе вы лет шесть уже, получается. – Дик вздыхает. – И ты вот это вот всё готов перечеркнуть? Всё закончить одним телефонным разговором?! 

– А что мне ещё остаётся? – разводит руками Кройф. 

– Надеюсь, ты хотя бы понимаешь – это не из-за того, что ты не поехал в Мюнхен? 

– Понимаю, – криво ухмыляется Кройф, самостоятельно плеснув себе ещё виски. – Это из-за того, что я поехал в Ниццу. 

Пауза. Дик и Йохан долго смотрят друг другу в глаза. Кройф, хлебнув виски, закуривает новую сигарету, Дик вытаскивает одну из его пачки и прикуривает от пламени свечи. 

– Волосы опалишь, – тихо говорит Кройф. – Лучше пользуйся зажигалкой. 

Дик, выдохнув дым, грустно улыбается. Видимо, ждал каких-то других слов. 

– Почему ты решил поддержать меня? – спрашивает Йохан. – Мы, мягко говоря, нехорошо расстались в феврале. 

– Поэтому и приехал, – отзывается Дик. – Что-то мы уже не можем исправить, но если есть шанс – нужно попытаться, правда? 

– И как же ты собираешься это сделать? 

Дик, стряхнув пепел, заглядывает ему в глаза: 

– Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. 

– То есть, снова воспользоваться моим разобранным состоянием, споить и трахнуть? – нервно смеётся Кройф. – Интересные у тебя способы, кхм, исправления ситуаций. 

– Называй это как хочешь, – пожимает плечами Дик. – Но тебе это нужно. Иначе тебя бы тут не было. 

Ну, в целом, он прав. Кройф понимал, зачем Дик хочет встретиться наедине, и всё равно приехал, будто загипнотизированный им. Дик всегда будет для него особенным – не только потому, что когда-то стал у него первым. Сейчас, когда злоба, отчаяние, тоска и боль накрывают Кройфа сшибающими с ног, парализующими волнами, он захотел оказаться именно рядом с Диком. 

– Тебя послушать, Дик, – выходит, что я злое зло. – Йохан прикладывается к стакану и с громким стуком ставит его на стол. – С тобой разошёлся самым худшим образом, уже два раза тебя обидел в обмен на твоё доверие. Неескенса растлил и развратил. Ари твоего на поругание ему отдал и сам… – Йохан вздыхает. – Ну, ты понял. Теперь насмерть поссорился по телефону с самым дорогим мне человеком и из-за меня начался раскол в команде. И ты, такой честный, добрый, правильный – ты всё равно меня хочешь? 

– Кройф, я буду хотеть тебя, даже если ты станешь пить кровь христианских младенцев по утрам и устраивать жертвоприношения по выходным, – вздыхает Дик, выдохнув дым. – Да, я буду тебя ненавидеть, да, буду презирать, буду считать тебя последней тварью – но я никогда не перестану тебя хотеть. Так было все эти годы, пока мы играли вместе в «Аяксе» и мне было страшно смотреть, что ты творишь с людьми. И так будет дальше. Может, это потому, что я знаю тебя настоящего. Другого тебя, с которым ты и сам не особо знаком. И меня именно к этому, другому тебе влечёт. 

– И чем же он отличается от меня? – интересуется Кройф. 

Дик берёт паузу, чтобы сформулировать ответ: встаёт, приоткрывает окно, чтобы дым хоть куда-то уходил, и неспешно возвращается к своему стулу, но не торопится сесть. Просто наклоняется к пепельнице и тушит окурок. 

– Он настолько сильный, – говорит Дик, опершись на спинку стула, – что умеет прощать. 

– О, – тихо отзывается Йохан. – Да, пожалуй, этому мне ещё предстоит научиться. 

Дик, взяв бутылку со стола, делает глоток прямо из горла и занюхивает рукавом. Похоже, ему надоели разговоры – или он считает, что Йохану надо переварить его слова. 

– Вроде воздух уже прогрелся, – говорит он, поставив бутылку обратно, и расстёгивает своё пальто. – Тебе не жарко? 

Есть немного, но Кройф предпочитает посмотреть, как он медленно снимает пальто, чтобы остаться в свитере и тёмно-серых брюках. 

– А что у тебя под плащом? – спрашивает Дик. 

– Обычная клубная одежда, – отзывается Йохан. – Водолазка и брюки. 

– Покажи, – усмехается Дик, повесив пальто на спинку стула. 

– Может, сам? – тихо предлагает Кройф, поднимаясь. 

Вместо ответа Дик направляется к нему: пуговицы плаща Йохан уже расстегнул, Дику остаётся только снять его. Первое соприкосновение губ – Кройф почему-то совершенно не чувствует себя пьяным, хотя его пошатывает, и едва мягкие губы Дика прижимаются к его губам, он сразу вспоминает их первый поцелуй, который был вообще в другой жизни. Тогда было вообще непонятно, кто кого поцеловал – и сейчас тоже… Йохан касается его волос, скользит пальцами вдоль его непривычно длинных прядей. Дик обнимает его, гладит его плечи. 

Коротко взглянув друг другу в глаза, они продолжают целоваться. Йохан требовательно прикусывает губу Дика, и тот, верно поняв, углубляет поцелуй, добавляет напора и страсти. Кройф, глухо застонав, запускает руку под его свитер, под майку, проводит ногтями по его животу – Дик вздрагивает. 

– Без следов? – спохватывается Йохан. 

– Тебе можно, – отвечает Дик, ласково коснувшись его щеки, и быстро снимает свитер вместе с майкой. – Тебе всё можно. 

Дик стаскивает с Йохана водолазку, кидает её на пол и, властно схватив его за две золотые цепочки на шее, притягивает обратно к себе. Никому, кроме Дика, Йохан не позволил бы такое. Кройф стонет, снова впившись губами в его рот. Дик, погладив его спину, просовывает руку между их телами, чтобы нащупать его сосок. Он касается грубо, болезненно, но Йохан не возражает, это – то, что надо. 

Дик прикусывает его губу, когда Йохан расстёгивает его брюки и, скользнув ладонью внутрь, начинает гладить его там. В этом отклике Кройф улавливает нетерпеливое «Ну давай же». 

Быстро оглянувшись, Йохан обнаруживает позади себя диван, тоже закрытый сероватым чехлом. Остаётся только развернуться и толкнуть Дика туда. 

Опустившись перед ним на колени, Кройф бросает быстрый взгляд на лицо Дика – тот смотрит на него заворожённо, восхищённо, с нежностью и упоением. Усмехнувшись, Кройф стаскивает с него брюки вместе с бельём и обнимает его губами. 

Алкоголь всё-таки изволил подействовать, потому что события начали смешиваться, а время то ускоряется, то застывает вовсе. Вроде только что Йохан ласкал Дика ртом, а тот отзывался благодарными стонами, гладя волосы Кройфа, – и вот Йохан уже сидит на нём, сжимая коленями его бёдра. Дик, поцеловав его, касается его губ двумя пальцами – и Йохан послушно забирает их в рот. Сверкают желтоватые отблески в глазах Дика, пока он наблюдает за Кройфом, жадно ловя каждое его движение. 

Дик проталкивает влажные пальцы в его тело, и Йохан, приподняв бёдра, подаётся навстречу, закусывает губу, впуская их глубже. 

– Как твоё колено, Йохан? – шепчет Дик. – Может, ляжешь? 

– Заткнись, – отзывается Кройф. 

Дик, покачав головой, умолкает и не мешает Йохану самому определять, как глубоко и под каким углом входят в его тело пальцы Дика. 

Больно, и это хорошо. Это именно то, чего сейчас хочется. Упёршись ладонями в спинку дивана, Йохан прижимает губы к губам Дика, целует его так агрессивно и напористо, что Дик забывает двигать в нём пальцами. Йохан обнимает его, и Дик сразу резко толкается в него – глубже, больнее. Кройф стонет, оцарапав зубами его губу. 

Дик, не дожидаясь его согласия, обхватывает его обеими руками, сбрасывает с себя, валит на диван – и Йохан не сопротивляется, позволяет ему устроиться поудобнее, позволяет войти. Пламя свечи обрисовывает вокруг пышной шевелюры Дика загадочный желтоватый ореол, его лицо едва различимо в темноте, зато его тяжёлое дыхание слышно очень хорошо. Йохан принимает его в себя глубже, пытается зажать себе рот ладонью, чтобы не шуметь, но Дик сразу же убирает его руку – значит, хочет слышать. 

Чем больше физиологического удовольствия накатывает, тем дальше уплывает сознание. Йохан уже с трудом понимает, где он, кто с ним, почему дует из окна, приятно охлаждая разгорячённую кожу. Он только чувствует, что в нём набухает, нарастает нечто тугое, тяжёлое, и вот-вот оно лопнет, и сначала ему кажется, что это про физиологию, но нет. Он чувствует на щеке мокрое и успевает удивляться, что вспотел в прохладной комнате, а это, оказывается, слёзы – Дик вытирает их, чуть притормозив, шепчет беспокойно: «Всё в порядке, Йохан?» 

Нет, ничего не в порядке, и никогда уже в порядке не будет, но это слишком сложно выговорить, поэтому Кройф, с трудом преодолев спазм в горле, выдыхает: 

– Прости. 

– Что? – изумлённо переспрашивает Дик. 

– Прости, – повторяет Йохан, зажмурившись. – Прости меня. 

Толкнувшись бёдрами навстречу Дику, он требует продолжать, и Дик, очнувшись, продолжает – но после такого его надолго не хватает. Через пару мгновений он уже лежит на Йохане, собирая губами слёзы с его щёк, ловя его еле неслышное «Прости», которое Кройф повторяет снова и снова, беззвучно, чувствуя, что с каждым разом ему становится всё легче и легче, и Дик что-то отвечает, но Кройф уже не разбирает его ответов. 

Дик вовремя спохватывается и, пока ещё не всё потеряно, быстро спускается поцелуями по груди и животу Кройфа к его бёдрам – Йохан, выгнувшись, подаётся навстречу его рту, и совсем скоро всё заканчивается. Остаётся только их тяжёлое дыхание, запахи их тел, жёлтое пятно от свечи на белом потолке и чуть-чуть покачивающийся от ветра белый чехол люстры, похожий на кокон огромного насекомого. 

Йохан сползает с Дика и валится рядом на кровать, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Дик, не в силах пошевелиться, тянет руку к тумбочке за салфеткой, чтобы вытереть собственное семя с живота. 

– Это было уже лучше, – говорит Дик, глядя в потолок. 

– Чем когда нам было по восемнадцать-девятнадцать? – сбивчиво смеётся Йохан. – Да, определённо. 

– Да. – Швырнув салфетку на тумбочку, Дик перекатывается на бок. – Чёрт, Йохан, я даже не думал, что будет так. 

Кройф молча улыбается в ответ. Кровать в спальне широченная, роскошная – Дик жестом фокусника сорвал с неё чехол, под которым оказалось свежее бельё, и стало понятно, как хорошо он продумал будущую безумную ночь. Правда, наверное, даже в самых смелых фантазиях Дика не было того, что получилось на самом деле. 

Ван Дайк придвигается ближе, чтобы поцеловать; Йохан охотно ловит его губы своими и отвечает на его медленный, нежный поцелуй. Дик обнимает его, и Йохан закидывает ногу на его бедро. Получилось так привычно, будто они лет десять как любовники. 

– Зачем ты эти цепи под водолазкой таскаешь? – интересуется Дик, приподняв кончиком пальца цепочки на его шее. – Их же не видит никто, какой смысл. 

– Я их просто не снимаю, – отвечает Йохан, заправив ему за ухо прядь. 

Очень хочется курить, но мысль о том, что придётся идти в гостиную за сигаретами, навевает ужас. Это слишком далеко и слишком тяжко. Лучше и дальше лежать здесь с Диком и наслаждаться, понимая, что, если сейчас коснуться его задницы – можно измазать пальцы в тёплом семени Йохана, вытекающем из его тела. 

А ведь если бы Кройф не оттолкнул тогда Дика – может, они притёрлись бы друг к другу, даже будучи совсем юными и неопытными, сгладили бы все углы и остались вместе. Пит продолжал бы быть просто лучшим другом Кройфа. Может, Йохан и не женился бы, если бы понял, какое сокровище у него в руках. Не встретил бы Кора Костера, не загорелся бы идеей перейти в заграничный клуб. Дик не полюбил бы Ари. Кройф не сошёлся бы с Неескенсом. Дику не пришлось бы уезжать из Амстердама в Ниццу… И сейчас Кройф и Пит были бы по-прежнему лучшими друзьями, «Аякс» не был бы на грани раскола, а эта ночь была бы просто одной из многих, которые Йохан и Дик проводили бы в своей квартире. 

Может, Кройф тогда всю жизнь себе перекорёжил. Но кто знает, может, вообще рождаться не стоило – накуролесил, так накуролесил. Теперь надо разбираться с тем, что есть. 

– А дома ты чего сказал, где ночуешь? – помолчав, спрашивает Дик. 

– У Неескенса, – вздыхает Кройф. 

– А если жена ему позвонит? 

– Он скажет, что я у него и уже сплю. Он всегда так говорит, если Данни ему звонит. 

– То есть, ты его заставляешь все твои похождения прикрывать? – изумляется Дик, приподнявшись на локте. – Кройф, какая ж ты невероятная хитрая жопа. Честное слово. 

– Он сам предложил, – бурчит Кройф. 

– Ясное дело, он сам предложил! Да он тебе звезду с неба предложит, лишь бы стать для тебя незаменимым, уникальным и непогрешимым! – Дик тяжело вздыхает. – Я тебя очень прошу. Будь с ним аккуратнее. У него никого нет, кроме тебя. Если ты ему причинишь страдания, которые он вынести не сможет, – боюсь, что твой Прекрасный принц уничтожит всё живое на Земле. Это пока он свою боль на Ари вымещает, если верить твоим словам… 

– Ари тебе, конечно, ничего подтверждать не стал, – понимает Кройф. 

– Он будет молчать, потому что уверен, что я с вами ничего не сделаю, а ему тут дальше жить, так зачем обострять. А без его слов я тебе ничего не предъявлю, потому что – уж извини за откровенность – никогда не смогу тебе доверять, как бы хорош ты ни был в койке. – Дик хмуро вздыхает. – Так вот, Йохан, я умоляю тебя. Береги Неескенса. Пылинки с него сдувай. Носи его на руках, напоминай постоянно, что ты его любишь, что ты с ним навсегда, до самой смерти. Иначе конец света настанет, ему терять нечего. Ты сам-то понимаешь, в какие обстоятельства себя загнал? Это ж не человек, это граната без чеки! Одно неловкое движение – и взрыв. 

– Я тебя понял, – отзывается Йохан. – Подумаю над тем, что ты сказал. А теперь можешь перестать выносить мне мозг? Я к тебе приехал, чтобы мне стало хорошо… 

– Нет уж, Кройф, не обманывай себя, – усмехается Дик, погладив его по щеке. – За «хорошо» ты ездишь к Неескенсу. Он тебя обласкает, рядом свернётся и замурлычет. Со мной, извини, такое не прокатит, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я тебе вынесу весь мозг, а ты мне за это скажешь большое спасибо. Потому что этого тебе и нужно. Остальные либо от тебя зависят, либо что-то от тебя хотят, и говорят только то, что приведёт тебя к нужным им выводам. Раньше единственным человеком, который мог тебе открыто высказать кучу неприятных вещей, был Пит. Ты его потерял. Но в данный момент у тебя есть я. Да, это всего на одну ночь, но, надеюсь, хоть чем-то помочь смогу. 

– Наглый ты, – улыбается Йохан. 

– Скажешь, что я не прав? 

– Ты прав. 

– Ну вот. – Дик подгребает его к себе поближе и нежно целует его лицо – лоб, брови, веки, нос… – Так что слушай. Недолго осталось. 

– Ты меня простил? – шепчет Йохан, закрыв глаза. 

– Давно уже, – вздыхает Дик. 

– И то, о чём в феврале говорил, что никогда не простишь? 

– Придётся даже это простить, Кройф. Наверное, ты и в самом деле не ведал, что творил со своим Прекрасным принцем. Вряд ли ты хотел создать такое оружие массового поражения… 

Йохан обнимает его и, закрыв глаза, просто замирает рядом с ним, слушает биение его сердца. 

– Твоя очередь, – напоминает Дик. 

– Да, – шепчет Йохан. – И я тебя простил. 

– Вот видишь, – Дик целует его в макушку, – не так уж это и сложно. 

Да. Наверное, это легче сказать, если это последняя встреча, если утром они расстанутся навсегда. Холодная, безликая квартира, где они провели великолепную ночь, исчезнет для них, Дик продаст её новым хозяевам. И эта история испарится, когда взойдёт солнце. Они больше никогда друг друга не увидят, не заговорят друг с другом. Никто не сможет напомнить о том, что было сказано тут. 

– Теперь я готов тебя отпустить, – тихо говорит Дик. – Это было хорошее прощание. Спасибо. 

– И тебе, – отзывается Йохан, уткнувшись ему в тёплую ямочку между плечом и шеей. 

Удивительно: в эту секунду Кройф чувствует себя странно и неуместно счастливым.


	7. 1974-1979. Эпилог – 1997

_Барселона, осень 1974_

– Ладно, я домой. – Кройф, торопливо сделав последнюю пару затяжек, выбрасывает окурок в урну. – Заедешь завтра? 

– Может, лучше ты ко мне? – подмигивает Йохан Второй. 

– У тебя места мало, куда мы денем Марианну? 

– А у тебя дети орут, – смеётся Неескенс, привалившись к стене. – Слушай, я хочу по-человечески, долго, нежно, в нормальной кровати. Давай квартиру всё-таки снимем, я займусь. 

– Палево, – хмурится Кройф. – Нас тут каждая собака знает, сразу весь город начнёт обсуждать, где и когда нас видели. 

– Да и чёрт с ними, – морщится Неескенс, смахнув воображаемую пылинку с его плеча. – Тебя это что, волнует? 

Их разговор прерывает тот самый перуанец Уго Сотиль, занявший место Неескенса в списке легионеров прошлой осенью. Ему снова делают испанское гражданство, но Мадрид затягивает процедуру, насколько может. Не всё гладко и у Неескенса с получением лицензии игрока – но, как только он её получит, уже Сотилю придётся уступать Неескенсу место в составе, если к тому времени он не станет гражданином Испании. «Наверное, я ему сейчас не особо симпатичен», – мысленно усмехается Йохан Второй, отвернувшись. 

Йохан Второй не понял, что Уго быстро протараторил Кройфу, и ответ Кройфа полностью понять не смог, хотя Йохан Первый говорит очень чётко и внятно, не глотает по полслова, как испанцы и каталонцы. Неескенс готовился к переезду, учил язык, как мог, но пока очень хреново понимает местных, и его, как и Кройфа на первых порах, спасает только английский. Кройф утверждает, что выучил испанский в основном благодаря общению с Уго – они оба только-только приехали в Барселону и обоим были срочно нужны друзья на новом месте, зато у Сотиля хотя бы языкового барьера не было, он и так испаноговорящий. 

Быстро попрощавшись с Уго, Кройф поворачивается к Йохану Второму: 

– В общем, давай пока так: завтра бери Марианну и приезжайте вместе к нам. – Йохан Первый ласково касается волос Неескенса. – Девочки будут обсуждать, какие мы с тобой плохие мужья, – а мы отлично проведём время. А там решим насчёт квартиры и насчёт всего остального, ладно? 

– Ладно, – улыбнувшись, сдаётся Неескенс. – Договорились. 

– Тогда до завтра. – Йохан Первый, обдав его запахом табака и парфюма, касается губами его щеки. – Аста, как говорится, маньяна. 

– Ага, – смеётся Неескенс, поцеловав его в ответ. 

В Барселоне Кройф стал намного щедрее на ласку – охотно обнимает и целует Неескенса при всех, это тут ничего, это тут так общаются, и на них никто косо не смотрит. А ещё они могут при одноклубниках сказать друг другу что угодно на родном языке – и их никто не поймёт. Это забавно. 

Они расходятся по своим автомобилям и направляются по домам, – Кройф коротко просигналил на прощание, свернув на боковую улицу, а Неескенс остался скучать в заторе, он ещё не проложил обходные маршруты до своего дома и пробирается прямыми углами по основным магистралям, которые было нетрудно запомнить. Ритм барселонской жизни кажется бешеным, время летит, как сумасшедшее, будто он только вчера приехал. 

Сезон 73/74 дался Йохану Второму гораздо легче, чем представлялось в сентябре, когда он провожал Кройфа в Барселону. В «Аяксе» была нездоровая атмосфера, было немало конфликтов и стычек, но с Неескенсом было тяжело ругаться из-за его хладнокровия и полной безучастности: на оппонента он смотрел, как на говно, и кому-то этого уже хватало для бесславного отступления, а других осаживали могучий Крол и шустрый Джонни. Некоторые, наоборот, пытались добиться расположения Йохана Второго, видя в нём нового лидера команды. Он их не отталкивал, но и не приближал к себе, как Рууда и Джонни, общался с ними как коронованная особа с подданными. Кайзер делал вид, что Неескенса не существует, и никогда не разговаривал с ним. Кнобелю приходилось поломать голову над тактикой, чтобы они как можно реже соприкасались на поле. Но в целом это было не так страшно, как казалось. У Йохана Второго были причины всё это терпеть и были силы выдержать, чтобы дождаться своего рейса в Барселону. 

Как ни странно, Кройф сдержал слово: часто звонил, приезжал – и, разумеется, всегда сваливался, как снег на голову. Неескенс пробовал обижаться: «Ты меня что, проверяешь?» – но Кройф утверждал, что у него просто слишком безумный темп жизни, чтобы успевать предупреждать о своём приезде. К счастью, в его контракте с «Барселоной» был пункт, позволяющий ему летать в Голландию в любое время, когда этого будут требовать семейные обстоятельства, и пропускать любые матчи вне зависимости от их важности, а Неескенс был для него весомым семейным обстоятельством. Осталось только смириться. Йохан Второй тоже приезжал к нему, как только появлялась возможность, но всегда предупреждал, чтобы они случайно не проследовали встречными курсами и не оказались в разных городах. 

Данни наблюдалась в Амстердаме в той же клинике, у тех же врачей, с которыми рожала двух дочек. Йохан Первый, естественно, должен был находиться рядом с ней во время родов. Это был тревожный период – до матча с мадридским «Реалом», главного противостояния сезона, оставалось всего-ничего, и тренер «Барсы» Ринус Михелс попросил Кройфа как-нибудь ускорить процесс появления ребёнка, чтобы к 17 февраля Йохан успел приехать в Мадрид и выйти на поле «Сантьяго Бернабеу» в матче против «Реала». Домашнюю игру с «Реалом» осенью Кройф и так пропустил – на тот момент у него не было лицензии игрока, и результатом того матча стала нулевая ничья. Кройф подошёл к вопросу ответственно, и 9 февраля Данни сделали кесарево. Было холодно, ветрено и уныло, Неескенс, Крол и Джонни сидели в машине снаружи и нервничали, пока Кройф не выбежал из дверей роддома с бутылкой спирта и воплем: «Аааааа, это мальчик!». Ночевал он после этого, само собой, у Неескенса, счастливый и пьяный, а на следующий день, повидав сына, задумчиво сказал: «Что-то он на нас с тобой похож больше, чем на Данни». – «Ей только не ляпни такое», – буркнул Неескенс, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. 

Мальчика назвали Йорди – это имя главного каталонского святого, хранителя Барселоны. Каталония плакала от радости и умиления, авторитет Кройфа вырос в два раза, хоть и так упирался в небеса, а Мадрид, разумеется, ещё сильнее разозлился: называть этим именем детей во франкистской Испании, где под запретом даже каталонский язык, было строжайше запрещено. Как Кройф продавил бюрократов, чтобы мальчика зарегистрировали в Испании именно под таким именем, а не как какого-нибудь Хорхе, – это была отдельная история и отдельный подвиг, которым Кройф очень гордился, и про который благодарные каталонцы сложили немало легенд. Никому, кроме Кройфа, такое было бы не под силу. Впрочем, и продать за немалые деньги одной газете эксклюзивное право напечатать фото новорожденного тоже мог только Кройф. 

Но намного больше легенд, преданий, песен и стихов сложили о победе «Барселоны» над «Реалом» 17 февраля. Разгромить своих главных противников на вражеском стадионе в столице франкистской Испании со счётом 5:0 – это было невероятно. Кройф забил два мяча из пяти, а остальные три были забиты при его активном участии. Йохан Второй смог вырваться из Амстердама, прилететь в Мадрид – и точно знает, что эту игру он никогда не забудет. «За 90 минут Кройф сделал для каталонского народа то, что целый отряд политиков не сделал за многие годы», – написали об этом в газете «Нью-Йорк Таймс». И это чистая правда. Футбол – национальная идея Каталонии, стадион «Камп Ноу» – единственное место, где разрешается говорить по-каталонски, менеджер «Барселоны» Арман Карабен – член подпольной антифранкистской организации, которого чудом не арестовали во время облавы осенью, в день дебюта Кройфа. Йохан Первый теперь то ли новый каталонский святой, то ли неофициальный лидер Каталонии, но что-то типа того, определённо. Тут его зовут «Эль Сальвадор», «Спаситель», и это вполне логично: его инициалы, JC, очень удачно совпадают с инициалами Христа. 

Ночь после победы над «Реалом» Йоханы тоже провели вместе, в роскошном люксе того же мадридского отеля, где в номерах подешевле остановилась команда, – Неескенс забронировал его заранее. Не спали ни минуты и чувствовали себя совершенно счастливыми. 

Деньги Кройф по-прежнему зарабатывал баснословные – спасибо Костеру. По самым скромным подсчётам журналистов, с учётом платных интервью, рекламы и прочих маленьких радостей выходило около 20 тысяч долларов в неделю. В Барселоне к этому не так лояльно относились, как в Амстердаме, поэтому периодически приходилось делиться или делать добрые дела. 

Йоханы виделись и на матчах сборной, хотя Кройф прибывал на них поздно, либо за день до матча, либо вообще в день игры, и толком побыть вместе им не удавалось. Кройф, честно говоря, вообще забил бы на сборную, если бы не 60 тысяч гульденов премиальных за каждый матч в отборочном цикле Чемпионата мира. Сборная ворчала, что Кройф нарушает дисциплину и не даёт команде нормально сыграться, Кройф злился: из Испании ему приходилось добираться очень долго и неудобно, особенно если игра проходила в какой-нибудь восточноевропейской глуши, поэтому он тупо не успевал. Но всё равно он оставался капитаном сборной, и тут его авторитет никто не мог оспорить. Ведь сборную, как и «Барселону», возглавлял Ринус Михелс, с которым у Кройфа были хорошие отношения, а штаб сборной Нидерландов, как это ни парадоксально, был теперь в Барселоне. Михелс делал ставку именно на дуэт Кройфа и Неескенса, а Кайзер остался не у дел. Летом он сыграл только в одном матче на Чемпионате мира 1974. Остальные ему пришлось смотреть со скамейки. 

Во время Чемпионата Михелс сменил свой прежний авторитаризм на полностью доверительный подход: он не запирал игроков на базе, разрешил им привезти на базу свои семьи, не запрещал общаться с прессой. Немецкие футболисты, например, вынуждены были тратить свободное время у игровых автоматов, им было просто больше нечем заняться. Данни на базу не явилась, она была занята сыном, зато Костер приехал – тесть Кройфа как раз работал над трансфером Неескенса в «Барселону». А Марианна мелькнула с Йоханом Вторым перед фотографами, но быстро уехала – ей нужно было готовиться к свадьбе, которую Неескенс решил сыграть сразу по окончании ЧМ-74 в родном Хеемстеде. Вот и получилось, что у Кройфа и Неескенса было что-то больше похожее на медовый месяц, чем на мундиаль. Тем более, что сборная играла блестяще, настолько безукоризненно, что их прозвали «Заводным апельсином» из-за оранжевой формы и потрясающей сыгранности. И так было до самого финала… 

Неескенс притормаживает возле дома, в котором клуб арендовал для него апартаменты, съезжает на обочину, опасливо оглядывается в поисках фанатов или фотографов – пусть он ещё ни одного официального матча за «Барсу» не сыграл, после Чемпионата мира он настоящая звезда, и приходится привыкать ко всем нюансам такой жизни. Вроде всё чисто. Но, едва он выходит из машины, слышится резкий гудок клаксона. 

Нахмурившись, Йохан Второй оборачивается: на другой стороне улицы припаркован незнакомый автомобиль. Мужчина, сидящий за рулём, опускает стекло и машет Йохану. 

– Твою мать! – шепчет Неескенс. Быстро помахав в ответ, он запирает свою машину и спешит к нему. 

Дик ван Дайк открывает ему навстречу пассажирскую дверцу, и Неескенс ныряет внутрь. 

– Ты с ума сошёл? – спрашивает он, захлопнув дверцу. – А если нас увидят? А если Кройф узнает, ты понимаешь, что и от тебя, и от меня одни воспоминания останутся? 

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Прекрасный принц, – обезоруживающе улыбается Дик. – Всю ночь сюда ехал и рассчитывал на немного другой приём. 

– Чёрт. Предупреждать надо, если хочешь красную ковровую дорожку и прочие почести. – Йохан Второй, опустив козырёк, смотрится в зеркало, приглаживает волосы. – Солнцезащитные очки забыл… Подожди секунду. 

– Возьми мои в бардачке, – пожимает плечами Дик. – И прекращай прихорашиваться, ты и так совершенно неотразим. 

Неескенс, нервно посмеявшись, открывает бардачок, находит там очки, надевает и только после этого слегка успокаивается. Дик берёт его за руку, сжимает его ладонь в своей – Йохан Второй вздрагивает и шумно вздыхает. 

– Прошу тебя, поехали отсюда, – шепчет он. – Рядом с моим домом в любой момент может выскочить журналист, сосед, поклонник, и через полчаса вся Барселона будет знать, что я уехал с каким-то незнакомым мужиком. 

– Слушай, он тут чего, за тобой следит ещё жёстче, чем в Амстердаме? – хмурится Дик, заводя мотор. – Вроде пора успокоиться. Покажи, кстати, я же тебя не видел ещё… после. 

Йохан, усмехнувшись, показывает ему широкое обручальное кольцо на правой руке. Дик не приезжал к нему на свадьбу, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. 

– Глазам своим не верю, – вздыхает Дик, погладив его пальцы. – Мой Прекрасный принц вырос, женился, переехал в Барселону… 

– Поехали уже, – нервно сглотнув, повторяет Неескенс. Его до сих пор в дрожь бросает, едва Дик берёт его за руку или касается его пальцев. 

– Хорошо, куда? – спрашивает Дик. 

– Давай куда-нибудь подальше от центра, – предлагает Йохан Второй, – и найдём любое неприметное кафе. Там поговорим. 

– Ладно, – кивает Дик. – Только ты будешь штурманом, я тут в первый раз. 

– Ты что, из Ниццы ехал на машине? – косится на него Неескенс. 

– Нет, дорогой мой. Из Мурсии. Расстояние, правда, почти такое же, как до Ниццы… 

– В смысле – из Мурсии? – моргает Неескенс. Про Мурсию он знает только то, что этот город тоже находится на побережье Испании. – Чего ты там делал? 

– Так я теперь играю за «Реал Мурсия», – смеётся Дик, двинувшись вверх по улице. – В Ла Лиге. С этого сезона. Недавно переехал туда, жду вот, пока мне лицензию игрока сделают… А тебе уже сделали, кстати? 

– Ты охренел? – поднимает солнцезащитные очки Неескенс. – Почему ты не предупредил? Почему ничего не сказал, Дик? 

– Не хотел по телефону, – подмигивает ван Дайк. – Сюрприз решил устроить. 

– Вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз, – вздыхает Йохан Второй. – Ну ты даёшь… И почему ты так поступил? 

– А сам-то как думаешь? – усмехается Дик, не глядя на него. 

Неескенс может подумать только одно, но не решается поверить, что Дик сделал это ради него. Наверное, так и есть. Надо просто принять всё то, что происходит между ними. 

Если бы не Дик, Неескенсу было бы гораздо тяжелее пережить год в Амстердаме без Кройфа. Дик появился сразу, позвонил Неескенсу, как только узнал, что Кройф улетел в Барселону, и поддерживал Йохана Второго и дальше. Конечно, у него редко получалось выбираться в Голландию – в марте семьдесят третьего Дик продал свою амстердамскую квартиру и окончательно разорвал все отношения с Голландией. Чтобы приехать на родину, Дику приходилось придумывать что-то невероятное. А Неескенс боялся приезжать к нему из-за страха подставить Дика перед женой, из-за постоянных звонков и внезапных визитов Кройфа в Амстердам – легко представить, как Кройф разозлится, не обнаружив Неескенса там, где он должен быть. И принимать Дика в Амстердаме тоже было рискованно: «доброжелателей» полно, если кто-то увидит – тут же доложит Кройфу, да и сам Йохан Первый может неожиданно явиться. 

Они виделись буквально несколько раз. Как можно дальше от Амстердама. В Утрехте, где Неескенсу удалось задержаться после выездного матча, в Гауде, где Дик родился и смог поехать туда якобы по семейным делам, в Хеемстеде, куда уехал по семейным делам уже Неескенс. Зато по телефону они разговаривали так часто и долго, что Неескенс и думать не хотел, какие километровые счета за международные звонки получает Дик. Кройф звонил в основном вечером, чтобы не разбудить Данни и детей поздними разговорами, а Дик звонил по ночам – он говорил, что специально сделал отдельный телефон в новом доме подальше от жилых комнат. Его голос, его смех, его шутки и его нежность стали настолько необходимы и важны, что Йохан Второй иногда сам не знал, чьего звонка больше ждёт – Кройфа или Дика. 

– Куда дальше? – спрашивает Дик, притормозив на светофоре. 

– Налево, – поглядев по сторонам, отзывается Йохан. – Как ты меня нашёл? Я же адрес тебе не оставлял, только телефон… 

– Думаешь, тут кто-нибудь не знает, где живёт Йохан Неескенс? – смеётся Дик. 

– Господи, ты у прохожих, что ли, дорогу спрашивал? – закрывает лицо ладонью Йохан. – Тебя же могли узнать… Только бы до Кройфа информация не дошла… Блин… 

– Ничего не бойся, – тихо говорит Дик, положив руку ему на колено. – Я же рядом. 

Йохан давно не видел его таким летним и беспечным, в джинсах клёш, в легкомысленной лёгкой рубашке. Он подстригся короче, чем в том году, но волосы такие же пышные. Прекрасно выглядит. Неескенс каждый раз смотрит на него, как впервые: видятся они редко, а фотографий Дика, кроме общих снимков команды, где лица совсем мелкие, у него нет, и он к новой встрече уже успевает забыть, какой Дик из себя. Интересно, раньше он действительно был не так хорош или Неескенсу все мужчины, непохожие на Кройфа, казались тогда непривлекательными и страшными? 

Им удаётся найти маленькое кафе, где почти нет посетителей, – заняты всего пара столиков под вентиляторами, в Барселоне пока ещё жаркое лето. Йохан с помощью жестов и адской смеси английского с испанским объясняет выскочившему навстречу камареро, что им надо бы ещё больше приватности, тот каким-то чудом понимает, кивает и ведёт их в уютный внутренний дворик. Там вообще пусто. Расположившись за столиком на террасе, увитой плющом и заставленной цветами, они тупо смотрят в меню. 

– Ни слова не понимаю, – признаётся Неескенс. 

– Я тоже, – придвигается поближе Дик. – Но вот это вроде пиво, это вино… 

– Кстати, хорошая мысль. 

– Нет, извини, за рулём не буду, – отказывается ван Дайк. – Эти испанцы водят так, будто им права в психушке выдавали, тут быстрота реакции важна. Вот, я помню это слово. Это сок. 

Кое-как заказав питьё и закуску, они замирают, глядя друг на друга. Дик так близко. Йохан вкладывает свою руку в его ладонь под столом, и Дик гладит его пальцы. 

– Ты был великолепен на Чемпионате, – нарушает молчание Дик. – «Барселоне» очень повезло, что теперь ты будешь играть у них. 

– Да, но мы взяли только серебро, – вздыхает Йохан, сжав его руку. 

– Ты блестяще пробил пенальти в финале, – напоминает Дик. 

– Лучше бы этого пенальти не было, – морщится Йохан. – В самом начале матча он с нами злую шутку сыграл, повели в счёте – и расслабились, а потом Фогтс выключил Кройфа из игры, повис на нём, и всё, и мы увязли, ничего сделать не смогли… Так стыдно. 

– Перестань. Тебе идёт серебро – это раз, – подмигивает Дик, – и это не последний твой мундиаль – это два. К следующему станешь ещё опытнее, будешь ещё лучше играть. 

– Стану старше и медленнее, – ворчит Неескенс, но улыбается. – Ладно, чего мы опять обо мне… Ты как? Почему ты ушёл из «Ниццы»? Что семья? 

Дик обстоятельно рассказывает: последний его сезон в «Ницце» прошёл не блестяще, он провёл мало матчей, забил мало мячей и решил попытать счастья в Испании. Семья же осталась во Франции, где они решили обосноваться: снова менять страну, подвергать дочку новому стрессу и заставлять учить новый язык было бы слишком жестоко. Дик обещал ездить к ним почаще.

– То есть, ты здесь совсем свободен? – осторожно спрашивает Неескенс. 

– Выходит, что так, – пожимает плечами Дик. – А как твоя свадьба, как жена? 

Йохан вкратце обрисовывает ситуацию: видимо, Данни честно предупредила Марианну, что к чему, но та прельстилась богатой жизнью и славой будущего мужа. Она заботливая, ласковая и не пытается давить на Йохана, не стремится его контролировать. Умеет считать деньги, создавать уют и вообще, такая образцовая голландская жена. 

– Видел несколько снимков с вашей свадьбы, – помолчав, говорит Дик, – и вы там совсем не выглядите счастливыми. 

– Брось, – отмахивается Йохан, хоть Дик и прав. – Для Марианны это было тяжёлое испытание, она вроде и хотела знаменитого мужа, и совершенно не была готова к публичности. Толпы людей, прессы и полиции её испугали. Когда мы в Барселону прилетели, тоже была куча журналистов и интервью, хорошо хоть Кройф нас встретил. 

– Кстати, она с Кройфом как, ладит? – усмехается Дик. 

– А, думаешь, если бы не ладила – она стала бы моей женой? – смеётся Неескенс. – Конечно, ладит, она его знает дольше, чем меня. Она же подруга Данни. 

– Короче, без тебя тебя женили, – вздыхает Дик. – Слушай, а у тебя до неё девушки вообще были? 

– Нет, – смеётся Йохан. – Крол любезно сводил меня в бордель, показал, чего и как с ними делать. 

– Представляю, – закатывает глаза Дик. – Вернее, не представляю. И как тебе? 

– Немного странно, – признаётся Неескенс, – но я уже привык. В общем, тут всё в порядке, не волнуйся. Мне бы всё равно пришлось. Рано или поздно. 

– Было бы лучше, если бы ты выбрал её сам. 

– Ладно тебе, – отмахивается Йохан. – Мы, знаешь ли, не в средневековье живём. Если будет совсем лихо, всегда можно развестись. 

– Это, дорогой мой, от многих обстоятельств зависит… – качает головой Дик. 

Из разговоров с Диком в течение прошедшего года Йохан понял, что Дик в курсе, как Неескенс обошёлся с Ари, – но казалось, что он только огорчён и вовсе не злится на Йохана Второго, хотя стоило бы. Дик намекал и на то, что ему известно о дневнике Неескенса и о том, что Неескенс в нём написал о последней встрече с Диком перед его отъездом в Ниццу. Кто мог Дику рассказать, кроме Кройфа, Йохан не представляет, но вообразить Кройфа, откровенничающего с Диком, тоже трудно. Можно предположить, что Йохан на самом деле ничего не знает об отношениях Дика и Кройфа… но эту мысль Неескенс старается не додумывать до конца. Уж очень от неё некомфортно. 

– Где твой мотоцикл, кстати? – вдруг спрашивает Дик. 

– Здесь, – улыбается Йохан, погладив его ладонь. – Но пока побаиваюсь на нём ездить по Барселоне. Слишком непредсказуемый трафик. Хотя знаешь… с тобой я бы прокатился. 

Дик сжимает его руку и кивает. 

– Только разведаю тут самые красивые места… – добавляет Йохан. – Пока не до этого было. Данни, кстати, очень довольна, что я приехал. Кройф ухитрился прикупить себе байк и завести тут друга, грёбаного чокнутого индейца из Перу – Уго Сотиля. Он бухает, как лошадь, хоть по нему и не видно. Теперь они наводят ужас на всю Барселону. Данни надеется, что со мной Кройф станет поспокойнее. 

– Какая у вас идиллия, – удивляется Дик. – Помню, вы с Данни были готовы друг друга убить нахрен. 

– Притёрлись, – пожимает плечами Йохан. – Поняли, что мы уже никуда из жизни Кройфа не денемся, значит, лучше не трепать друг другу нервы. А Данни убедилась, что Кройф может себе и кого похуже подобрать. Она, конечно, никогда меня не будет любить так, как Кайзера любила, но, кажется, привыкла ко мне. 

– А как сам Кройф? – помолчав, интересуется Дик. 

– Прошлый сезон был лучшим в его жизни, – вздыхает Йохан – ему до сих пор грустно, что в этот великолепный год он был с Кройфом только урывками, пусть и не пропустил самые важные моменты. – Он разгромил «Реал», привёл «Барселону» к блистательному чемпионству, у него сын родился, и на Чемпионате мира он выступил прекрасно, если не считать финала. Тут его считают живым богом и носят на руках. Чего ещё хотеть от жизни. 

– И он теперь играет под девятым номером? 

– Да, здесь с этим строго. Номера чётко по позициям. Но, кажется, ему дополнительная магия для привлечения удачи уже не нужна. 

– Да, – кивает Дик. – И ещё у него есть ты, не забывай об этом. Ты – тоже важная составляющая его счастья. 

Йохан, улыбнувшись, отворачивается. Им как раз принесли по стакану сока, есть возможность взять паузу. 

– Надолго приехал? – тихо спрашивает Йохан, выпустив изо рта соломинку. 

– На пару дней, на более долгий срок не вырвешься, – отвечает Дик. 

– Ну да, – кивает Йохан. – Где остановился? 

– Снял маленькую квартиру, – отзывается Дик, посмотрев на него. – Чтобы в отелях не светиться. Хотел, собственно… 

– Да, – кивает Йохан – дослушивать не имеет смысла. – Конечно. Блин, мы могли бы сразу туда поехать… 

– Надо было сначала поговорить, – усмехается Дик, погладив его колено под столом. – Я соскучился по нашим разговорам. 

– Будто мы бы там не поговорили! 

– Нет, – качает головой Дик. – Там ты не стал бы тратить время на болтовню. 

Йохан тихо смеётся, признавая его правоту. Дик молча сжимает его руку в своей, гладит большим пальцем его ладонь, а Йохан смотрит в его глаза, вдыхая аромат его парфюма и представляя, что будет дальше.

В тесной комнате жарко, желтоватые лучи раскалённого солнца пробиваются сквозь старомодные деревянные ставни, и кажется, что от них полумрак только гуще становится. Тёплый дощатый пол поскрипывает от каждого шага – почему-то они, не сговариваясь, разулись прямо у дверей, и в комнату зашли уже босыми. Доносится популярная песня из открытого окна по соседству, чуть разбавляя напряжённую тишину. Тикают вразнобой их наручные часы на прикроватной тумбочке – их оба сняли, как только зашли в комнату. О времени думать не хочется. 

Пальцы Дика перебирают локоны Йохана, губы Дика ласкают его губы, скользят по его лицу, покрывая его поцелуями. Неескенс обнимает его, гладит его руку на своей щеке – и сам никак не поймёт, как ему хочется: максимально нежно, чтобы каждой секундой близости упиваться, или грубо, дерзко, напористо, как это обычно бывало в его фантазиях о Дике. 

Йохан чувствует, как Дик ласково прикусывает нежную кожу на его шее, и жмётся к нему плотнее, стонет, запрокинув голову. Выскальзывают из петель пуговицы рубашки Йохана, и Неескенс сам нетерпеливо сбрасывает её на пол, едва Дик заканчивает её расстёгивать. 

– Не спеши, – шепчет Дик ему в ухо. – Я хочу тобой наслаждаться. 

– А я хочу тебя, – отзывается Йохан, стиснув ткань рубашки на его спине так, что она затрещала. – Всего тебя. Хочу. 

Дик, усмехнувшись, толкает его на кровать – Неескенс послушно падает на мягкое покрывало. 

«Я точно не сплю? – думает он, гладя волосы Дика, пока тот целует и покусывает его соски. – Дик действительно здесь, в Барселоне… он приехал ко мне… Он хочет быть со мной… Это как-то слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой». 

– Ещё, ещё, – просит Йохан, приподнявшись, когда Дик собирается спуститься ниже. 

Дик продолжает – и Йохан стонет, откинувшись на кровати, зажмурившись от удовольствия. Возбуждение всё нарастает, и от ласк Дика хочется сойти с ума. Это и так сплошное безумие, терять уже нечего. 

Пальцы Дика расстёгивают ремень его брюк, выворачивают из петли пуговицу, тянут вниз замок молнии, и Йохан, приподняв бёдра, помогает Дику побыстрее стянуть с него брюки, снять трусы. Так восхитительно лежать перед ним совершенно голым, готовым на всё, и смотреть, как он, полностью одетый, опускается перед Йоханом на колени, чтобы… 

– Да, – выдыхает Йохан, вздрогнув от первого прикосновения его губ и его языка. 

Сначала он лежит, зажмурившись так крепко, что веки сводит, пытаясь целиком сосредоточиться на ощущениях, потом, не выдержав, приподнимается на локте – хочется видеть Дика, пока он это делает, хочется касаться его волос, его лица. Ему даже ничего подсказывать не надо, он лучше знает, как и что нужно Йохану. Дик продолжает без намёка на усталость, и от одного его взгляда исподлобья в глаза Йохану по всему телу пробегает сладостная дрожь – кажется, что скоро станет так невыносимо хорошо, что Йохан просто умрёт от удовольствия. 

Тогда он без слов отстраняет Дика, жестом просит его встать и, сев на кровати, быстро расстёгивает его джинсы – пальцы еле слушаются, Дику приходится ему помочь. Нетерпеливо стянув его джинсы вместе с трусами до колен, Йохан забирает его в рот. 

– Ох, Прекрасный принц, – выдыхает Дик, словно знает наверняка, что Йохан ещё сильнее заведётся, если его так назвать именно в этот момент. 

Глядя на него снизу вверх, Йохан замечает, как красиво узкие полоски солнца, нарезанные ставнями, ложатся на его тёмные волосы, на его грудь и плечи, и от этого становится ещё приятнее доставлять ему удовольствие. 

Гладя Йохана по затылку, Дик расстёгивает рубашку. Таким он ещё прекраснее. 

Придержав Йохана за волосы, Дик несколько раз глубоко толкается в его рот – плавно, медленно – и, судя по глухому стону и закушенной губе, ему очень хорошо. 

Нежно отстранив Йохана, Дик сбрасывает рубашку, стягивает джинсы и трусы. Приподняв Йохана, Дик рывком скидывает на пол покрывало с кровати, чтобы повалить Йохана обратно на свежие простыни и лечь на него. Йохан с восторгом обнимает его, вдыхает запах его тела, целует его плечи, гладит и царапает его спину – Дик не возражает, он же сейчас типа свободный человек. И Йохан с ним будто бы тоже становится свободным, хотя у него есть намного более крепкие узы, чем те, о которых напоминает кольцо на его безымянном пальце. 

Сжав его бёдра своими, Йохан отвечает на его глубокий, чувственный поцелуй. Он стонет в губы Дика, пока они трутся друг об друга, теряя рассудок от желания, но хочется ещё хоть немного продлить это сладостное томление – такое вязкое, плотное, густое. Плотское. Кажется, что это именно оно конденсируется на их коже солоноватой влагой, оно пропитывает их волосы, оно выступает над верхней губой Дика мелкими каплями, и Йохан собирает его губами. 

Но всё, дольше тянуть невозможно. Скользкие пальцы Дика медленно входят в тело Йохана, и так хочется, чтобы его было там больше, ещё больше – Йохан нетерпеливо подаётся навстречу бёдрами, стонет от желанной боли, стонет от того, что Дик наконец-то присваивает его, берёт его, овладевает им. 

– Тише, тише, – шепчет Дик, целуя его лицо. – Не хочу тебе навредить. 

– Дик, господи, просто возьми меня, – умоляет Йохан, впившись ногтями в его плечо. 

И Дик, наконец, делает это. Он мягко переворачивает Йохана на бок, входит в него сзади. Когда-то в телефонном разговоре Дик сказал Йохану, что эта поза ему очень нравится, она эротичная, удобная и целоваться можно. «Я бы хотел тебя так», – тихо добавил Дик, и Йохан до самого рассвета не мог уснуть, представляя себе это в подробностях. А теперь это происходит, и Дик движется в нём, целует его лицо, их губы соприкасаются, их дыхание смешивается, и рукой Дик ласкает его член, доводя остроту ощущений до предела. 

Это восхитительно. Йохан смотрит ему в глаза, стонет в его губы, Дик крепче прижимает его к себе, глубже толкается в него, и Йохану хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, чтобы были только они и этот восторг. И всё. 

И даже кончают они почти одновременно – Йохан раньше, потому что Дик настойчиво и ритмично ласкал его, намеренно делая это чуть медленнее, чем трахал его. И, когда Йохан, громко застонав, плотнее сжимает его в себе, тёплое семя Дика тут же изливается в его тело. 

Всё. 

Дик, выпустив его, валится на спину. Йохан, чуть отдышавшись, переползает к нему и замирает, уткнувшись в его плечо. Дик обнимает его, и Йохан целует его кожу, покрытую липкой влагой, жадно вдыхает его запах, свой запах, запах их секса. 

– Удивительно, – шепчет Йохан, когда к нему возвращается способность говорить. 

– Что? – спрашивает Дик, повернувшись к нему. 

– Мы теперь одно. Вот что удивительно. – Неескенс смотрит ему в глаза. – Я это чувствую. 

Дик, улыбнувшись, крепче прижимает его к себе. 

– Да, – тихо говорит он. – Я понимаю. И тоже чувствую. 

Йохан укладывает голову ему на грудь, слушает, как постепенно выравнивается и успокаивается биение его сердца. 

– Ты второй человек в моей жизни, которого я по-настоящему захотел, – сообщает Неескенс, отдыхая на плече Дика. 

– А остальные? – спрашивает Дик, перебирая его волосы. 

– Там были другие причины, – расплывчато формулирует Йохан. – Дело было не в желании. 

– И какие же причины связали тебя и Ари? – интересуется Дик. 

– Обязательно сейчас об этом? – хмурится Неескенс, приподняв голову. 

– Да, – отвечает Дик. – Нам всё равно рано или поздно пришлось бы это обсудить. Момент оптимальный. Просто ответь – я же не наезжаю на тебя и не собираюсь тебя за это осуждать. Но, как ты правильно сказал, мы теперь одно, и мне надо знать. 

– Он напоминал мне о тебе, – глядя ему в глаза, говорит Йохан. – Вот и всё. И он пришёл ко мне по тем же причинам – только со мной он мог вспомнить тебя. Я и он были твоими самыми близкими людьми в «Аяксе». И после того, как ты уехал, нам было тяжело смириться с тем, что тебя с нами больше нет. 

– О господи, – вздыхает Дик. – Ладно, принимается. Надеюсь, Кройф вас случайно застал, ты это не подстроил? 

– Конечно, случайно. – Неескенс отворачивается. – Но это, наверное, была моя вина. Откуда ты знаешь, тебе Ари рассказал? 

Дик молчит, глядя в потолок. 

– Если уж мы решили всё выяснить, давай идти до конца, – помолчав, говорит Йохан. – Мне бы очень хотелось знать наверняка, что ты со мной не потому, что я напоминаю тебе о Кройфе. 

– Нет, – резко отвечает Дик, переведя взгляд на него. – Не поэтому. Я с тобой, потому что люблю тебя. Если бы не дочка, бросил бы всё и в семьдесят втором году сбежал бы не в Ниццу с семьёй, а с тобой – куда угодно. Увёз бы тебя от Кройфа, и всё. 

– Круто, – вздыхает Йохан. – Но ты так и не ответил, откуда ты всё узнал. 

– У нас с Кройфом была долгая беседа, когда ты пригнал его ко мне в Ниццу, сказав, что ты там прохлаждаешься, – отвечает Дик, коснувшись его щеки. – Он хотел меня убить нахрен. Потом отношения выясняли. Кстати, зачем ты это сделал? 

– Чтобы поссорить его с Кайзером, понятно же. 

– Молодец, получилось, только ты ещё и «Аякс» развалил в итоге. 

– Я Кройфа в «Барселону» привёл и свой трансфер сюда обеспечил, – возражает Неескенс. – Предпочитаю смотреть на это так. Я свои задачи решал, Дик. Тебя тогда рядом не было, посоветоваться было не с кем. Делал как считал нужным. Кстати, а про дневник Кройф тебе тоже рассказал? 

– Это было главным пунктом в его обвинениях, – невесело усмехается Дик. 

– И ты на меня не злишься за это? – уточняет Йохан. 

– Иди ко мне, – шепчет Дик, зацепив пальцем его золотую цепочку на шее. 

Неескенс послушно подползает поближе, и Дик прижимает губы к его губам. 

– Как я мог за такое на тебя злиться, Прекрасный принц? – тихо говорит он после долгого поцелуя, пригладив мокрые от пота волосы Йохана. – Мне было приятно, что ты хотел меня так же, как я тебя. 

– Но тогда ты мне отказал, – напоминает Неескенс. 

– Ты принадлежал ему, – отзывается Дик. 

– А сейчас что изменилось? – тихо спрашивает Йохан, наклонив голову. – Я всё так же ему принадлежу. 

– Нет, – возражает Дик, приподнявшись на локте. – Теперь ты самостоятельный и взрослый молодой человек. Ты год прожил без Кройфа в Амстердаме, ты сам принимал решения, и то, что ты по-прежнему с ним, – уже твой сознательный выбор. 

– Честно? Я не замечаю разницы, – пожимает плечами Неескенс. 

– Вспомни, когда мы виделись в Голландии, ты одновременно боялся, что нас увидят, и боялся остаться со мной наедине – вдруг Кройф узнает. Я в каждом городе находил апартаменты, где мы могли побыть вдвоём, а тебе было страшно туда со мной пойти. Ты предпочитал разговоры в маленьких кафе, словно хотел, чтобы персонал мог подтвердить отсутствие чего-то криминального между нами, если Кройф их спросит. 

– Звучит как бред, – вздыхает Йохан. 

– Но это правда, – отвечает Дик. 

– Я за тебя боялся, не за себя. – Йохан коротко целует Дика. – Кройф выслал тебя в Ниццу, мог и что похуже с тобой сделать. 

– Разве? – усмехается Дик. – У меня ничего не изменилось, Кройф – чисто теоретически – всё так же может меня убить, но вот мы с тобой в одной постели, и не за сотни километров от Кройфа, а прямо в городе, который ему принадлежит. Ты согласился пойти со мной сразу, даже не раздумывая. Значит, Прекрасный принц, ты просто не хотел злить Кройфа, пока от него зависел твой переезд в Барселону, правда? А теперь ты уже тут, ты суперзвезда, в тебя влюбляются, в ресторанах просят твой автограф вместо оплаты счёта, – и ты уже ничего не боишься. Ты даже хочешь, чтобы Кройф узнал и приревновал тебя, а то он слишком уверен, что ты никуда не денешься, да? 

– Дик… – вздыхает Йохан. 

– Что, скажешь, я не прав? – подмигивает Дик. 

– За меня говорить легко, но ведь ты сам утверждал, что не в твоих правилах спать с чужим мужчиной, – напоминает Йохан. 

– Правила – они на то и правила, чтобы их нарушать, – тихо говорит Дик, поигрывая золотой цепочкой на шее Неескенса. – Жизнь коротка. Я бы себе не простил, если бы не сделал этого. 

Притянув его к себе, Дик целует Йохана – глубоко и страстно, гладит его лицо, зарывается пальцами в его влажные от пота волосы. Господи, ну наконец-то он превратился для Йохана из миража, мечты, абстракции в мужчину из плоти и крови, настоящего, близкого. 

– Прекрасный принц, – говорит Дик, опрокинув его на кровать и придавив его собой, – я, вообще-то, сказал, что люблю тебя. Может, ты не заметил, но я сказал. 

– Я заметил, – отзывается Йохан, попытавшись поймать солнечный луч, запутавшийся в тёмных волосах Дика. 

– И как, не собираешься сделать ответное заявление? – интересуется Дик, поцеловав его запястье. 

Йохан нервно, прерывисто вздыхает. Конечно, можно спросить его прямо: что, мол, было между тобой и Кройфом, что вас на самом деле связывает, почему Кройф так тебя ненавидит? Неескенс чует – тут что-то нечисто. Но этим Йохан вынудит Дика промолчать или, что ещё хуже, солгать, а если он расскажет правду – станет совсем хреново. Лучше не знать. Лучше просто наслаждаться Диком, пока он тут, рядом, в этой смятой постели, в этой душной комнате, с этим солнечным лучом в волосах. 

– Я тебя тоже люблю, – шепчет Йохан, коснувшись его щеки. – Ну, во всяком случае, я не знаю, как ещё это назвать. И я счастлив сейчас. 

_Портбоу, май 1976_

Заглушив мотор, Неескенс спрыгивает с мотоцикла, снимает шлем и спешит к Дику. 

– Я уж думал, ты заблудился, – говорит Дик, поднимаясь. 

– Ещё чего. – Йохан Второй, быстро подбежав к нему, обнимает Дика. – Это же теперь наше место, как я могу тут заблудиться. А ты как, нормально добрался? 

– На границе чёрте что, будто вообще все французы в Испанию едут, а все испанцы, кажется, во Францию. – Дик отстраняется. – Погоди, дай посмотреть на тебя. Тебе очень идёт, ты повзрослел. 

Йохан смеётся – они давно не виделись, у Дика ещё не было шансов похвалить его новую стрижку. 

– Раньше было романтичнее, – вздыхает он, поцеловав Дика. 

– Ерунда, не в длинных лохмах романтика, – отмахивается Дик, обняв его. – Пойдём, я тебе настоящую романтику покажу. 

Они вместе подходят к краю крутого обрыва – тут высоко, аж дух захватывает, и отсюда открывается великолепный вид на море, горы и маленький курортный городок на границе Испании и Франции. 

– Вон там, – указывает Дик. – Вон в том домике я арендовал для нас второй этаж на сегодня и завтра. 

– Да в котором из них? – щурится Йохан. 

– С красной крышей. 

– Они все с красными крышами. Ты мою оптику переоцениваешь, я без встроенных биноклей в глазах. 

– Ну вон там рядом плоская крыша, это отель, он закрыт ещё, не сезон, а возле него, где сад… – объясняет Дик, обнимая его сзади. 

– Ты опять описал вообще любой дом, который я вижу! – смеётся Йохан, гладя его руки на своей талии. 

– Ох, ну и ладно, потом покажу. – Дик целует его в шею, Йохан послушно запрокидывает голову на его плечо. – Давай перекусим пока, я голодный. 

Дик уже успел тут плед расстелить и поставить старомодную плетёную корзинку для пикника. 

– Ага, я тоже не с пустыми руками. 

Солнце припекает, Йохан снимает плотную куртку, в которой ездит на мотоцикле. Дик вытаскивает из корзинки бутерброды, сок, Йохан достаёт из багажника бутылку вина – теперь Дик знает, что пьяным Йохан водит лучше, чем трезвым. Особенно если это пустая просёлочная дорога, а у него байк вместо машины. 

Пару минут они сосредоточенно жуют, разглядывая открывшуюся им панораму. Дик разливает вино по одноразовым стаканчикам. 

– Поздравляю, – говорит он, салютуя Йохану. – Ты стал лучшим игроком года в Испании. Такое не каждый день бывает. 

– Это просто благодарность за то, что я быстро выучил испанский, – кокетливо смеётся Йохан, и они выпивают. 

А потом Дик начинает расспрашивать, что да как, и Йохану приходится отвечать. 

Он провёл в Барселоне уже два сезона, и ни один из них, увы, не был похож на тот первый, блистательный сезон сразу после явления Кройфа каталонскому народу. Сначала Неескенсу пришлось долго ждать лицензию игрока. Получив её, он долго и с удивлением привыкал к тому, что судьи в Ла Лиге далеко не всегда были объективны – каталонскую бунтарскую команду часто засуживали, принимали решение не в их пользу в спорных моментах и откровенно закрывали глаза на нарушения их соперников. Кройф на правах капитана ввязывался в каждую стычку, срывал голос, бесился – вывести Йохана Первого из себя проще простого, он очень уж импульсивен и эмоционален. Иногда Неескенсу и другим одноклубникам удавалось его оттащить от арбитра, иногда они не успевали – и тогда случалось чёрте что. 

Например, в день, когда сыну Йохана исполнился год, «Барселона» играла с «Малагой» на выезде, и второй гол игрок «Малаги» забил рукой. Судья упорно не желал этого видеть, Йохан отстаивал свою точку зрения, и за это получил предупреждение, а потом и удаление. Возмущённый Кройф с поля не ушёл, пока его не вывела полиция – то ещё было зрелище. Телеповтор показал, что Йохан Первый был абсолютно прав, но дисциплинарная комиссия всё равно заставила его пропустить следующий матч. 

Разумеется, Кройф был в гневе. Вся спортивная пресса Барселоны была на его стороне, но мадридские журналисты снова начали на него нападать – они атаковали его и после инцидента 24 марта 1975 года, когда в матче с «Атлетико Бильбао» один из игроков противника ударил Кройфа кулаком в челюсть, и Йохан потерял сознание на минуту. Тогда они утверждали, что Йохан Первый играл на публику, и тут обвиняли его в драматических эффектах и желании превратить матч в своё сольное шоу. Кройф с тех пор с мадридскими журналистами попросту перестал общаться, передав им, что они мудаки, через прессу Барселоны. Естественно, любить сильнее его в Мадриде после этого не стали. 

В общем, сезон 74/75 не удался. «Барселона» проиграла девять выездных матчей подряд и уступила чемпионство «Реалу». Но это было только начало… 

– Ты не приехал на похороны Нико Рейндерса, – говорит Йохан, щурясь от солнечного света. 

– Да, занят был, работал, – вздыхает Дик, наливая ещё. – И не люблю похороны… А вы ездили? 

– Кройф – нет, я – да. 

– Вы с Нико вроде не дружили. 

– Так, приятелями были, – пожимает плечами Неескенс. – Жаль его. Всего двадцать восемь лет. 

Они играли вместе в «Аяксе» только один сезон – вместе выиграли Кубок чемпионов, но Йохан знал Нико и до этого. Не особо близко. Они вместе ходили в кино на «Гибель богов» Висконти в тот день, когда Неескенс впервые увидел живого Кройфа. 

– У него были проблемы с сердцем, он же и футбол из-за этого бросил. – Дик передаёт стакан Йохану. – Давай помянем его, что ли. 

В двадцать восемь умереть от сердечного приступа – совсем обидная судьба. И это была первая смерть сверстника Йохана, поэтому такая новость его немного прибила. 

Этот сезон, 75/76, оказался ещё хуже. В мае 1975 года тренер Ринус Михелс покинул Барселону – им с Кройфом стало трудно работать вместе. Как только энергия побед перестала придавать им сил, начались ссоры, трения и мелкие конфликты. Всё-таки двум настолько авторитарным личностям вместе тяжело. Руководство клуба наняло новую звезду, Хеннеса Вайсвайлера, немца, который привёл «Боруссию» к кубку УЕФА. Это было худшее кадровое решение. Если с Михелсом Кройф как-то находил общий язык, с Вайсвайлером всё сразу полетело к чертям, они категорически не сошлись характерами, и команда, за два года привыкшая к Кройфу, слушалась его, а не тренера. Кройф привык командовать на поле, вносить в тактику свои элементы, высказывать собственное мнение – для Вайсвайлера такая самодеятельность была неприемлема. Поэтому Кройф постоянно подстраивал ему мелкие пакости на тренировках, превращая их в профанацию, тренер бесился, что так нечестно, а Кройф отвечал, что и не обещал быть честным, – и что ты ему сделаешь, он в другой системе ценностей. 

Неескенс старался сглаживать конфликты и успокаивать Йохана Первого, но Кройф и его втянул в это противостояние. Во время гостевого матча в Бильбао Неескенс впервые за три года не забил пенальти. То ли нервы сдали, то ли не выспался – поспишь, блин, с Кройфом на выезде. Пенальти категорически не удался, Йохан похолодел, Кройф, пробегая мимо, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу – типа всё в порядке, но какое, нафиг, в порядке, если случилось то, чего не было уже три года. Через двенадцать минут хозяева поля опять нарушили правила, судья назначил ещё один пенальти. Вайсвайлер крикнул Кройфу: «Неескенс слишком нервничает, бей ты!» Но Кройф повернулся к Неескенсу, коснулся его плеча и сказал: «Не волнуйся. Иди и забивай». Йохан Второй, как в бреду, послушался, пошёл к точке и забил гол. 

Вайсвайлер, само собой, устроил скандал. Кройф потешался, пока он махал руками в раздевалке, а Неескенс был очень расстроен сложившейся ситуацией – в его планы конфликт с тренером не входил, и его взбесило то, что Кройф его откровенно использовал, чтобы обострить ситуацию. Неескенс заявил тренеру, что больше не будет выполнять одиннадцатиметровые, раз Вайсвайлер в него не верит. И повторил это Кройфу вечером, когда тот попытался подластиться и объяснить, что у него и в мыслях не было втягивать Йохана Второго в войну с тренером. «Я только хотел, чтобы ты забил пенальти, реабилитировался и успокоился!» – пылко утверждал Кройф, пока Неескенс угрюмо смотрел в стену. Йохан Второй – главный пенальтист «Барселоны», и его угроза больше не подходить к точке была весьма весомой. 

Кройф просил, умолял, требовал, злился, уговаривал его поддержать – и в конце концов Неескенс встал на его сторону. Они вместе объявили руководству «Барселоны», что останутся в команде, только если Вайсвайлер уйдёт. Руководство не обрадовалось, но Кройф приносил около тридцати тысяч дополнительных сезонных абонементов ежегодно, благодаря его появлению стадион расширили с 95 тысяч мест до 120 тысяч – и билетов было не достать, а цены на товарищеские матчи с «Барселоной» взлетели до небес – и всё равно лист ожидания на товарняки был огромен, клубы не скупились на такое событие. Неескенс тоже стал к тому времени суперзвездой – по нему сходили с ума девушки, им восхищались мужчины, дети ломились к нему за автографами не меньше, чем к Кройфу.

Вайсвайлера уволили в апреле, даже не дожидаясь конца сезона. А чемпионство снова досталось «Реалу». 

Сейчас обстановка меняется. В команду вернулся отдохнувший от Кройфа и подобревший Михелс. Ещё в ноябре умер диктатор Франко. Испания вздохнула свободно. Молодой король Хуан Карлос не препятствует демократическим изменениям, вклад Кройфа и «Барселоны» в общественные настроения страны трудно переоценить. 

Возможно, в следующем сезоне будет лучше, но Неескенс чувствует себя усталым и выдохшимся. И не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что Дика больше нет рядом. 

– С тобой всё было по-другому, – вздыхает Йохан, привалившись плечом к его плечу. 

– Что ты такое говоришь… – Дик целует его в макушку. – Я же тут. 

– Нет. – Йохан берёт его за руку, гладит его ладонь. – Как только ты уехал, всё изменилось. 

В конце прошлого сезона «Реал Мурсия» вылетел из Примеры во второй дивизион, а Дик покинул этот клуб и завершил карьеру игрока. Он вернулся в свой дом в Сен-Поль-де-Вансе и начал свой бизнес – Дик решил стать брокером по недвижимости. Неескенс категорически отказывался понимать и принимать его выбор. Дику было всего двадцать девять лет, сейчас – тридцать, для футболиста это вроде бы не возраст, но Дик считал иначе. 

– Ты же знаешь, – мягко говорит Дик, прижавшись щекой к его волосам. – Я совсем не гений, я не был и не буду великим, как ты или Кройф. Мне приходилось стараться намного больше, чем вам, чтобы приблизиться к вашему уровню. Тебе пока двадцать пять, ты ещё лёгок и стремителен, а для форварда тридцатник – это много, уже тяжело становится. Не хочу умереть в расцвете лет от сердечного приступа, как бедняга Нико, который себя совсем не жалел и поздно спохватился. Почему ты думаешь, что, бросив футбол, я бросил и тебя? Мы же вместе. 

Вроде бы да. Они не так часто виделись, и когда Дик играл в Испании – Мурсия далеко, не наездишься, но Дик выкраивал время, и каждый его приезд в Барселону был для Йохана праздником. 

С Кройфом становилось всё сложнее, всё больше времени Йохана Первого отнимали семья, спорт, реклама, интервью, прочие сопутствующие нагрузки. Всё меньше времени он проводил с Неескенсом – это было уже не как в Амстердаме, когда Йохан Второй был всегда под рукой и всегда готов, просто приезжай и пользуйся. Теперь надо было заранее договориться о встрече, приехать на конспиративную квартиру… И, разумеется, Кройф всё чаще пропадал, забывал, звонил в последний момент и всё отменял, извинялся, а быть виноватым Кройф не любил и постепенно стал просто избегать таких ситуаций, в которых мог виноватым оказаться. «А давай ты ко мне в гости приедешь?» Ну хорошо, Неескенс, конечно, приезжал, и снова приходилось довольствоваться быстрым сексом в ванной. 

С Диком всё было совсем иначе. Они пропадали с радаров вместе, проводили много часов в очередной тесной квартирке, где слышалась музыка от соседей, крики детей и лай собак со двора. Там времени не существовало, там были только они двое. Там была нежность, страсть, любовь. И весь остальной мир пропадал, пока они были вдвоём и наслаждались друг другом. 

Это помогало выдержать остальное. 

Конечно, из Франции Дик тоже приезжает. Теперь они встречаются в маленьких приморских городках в Испании – Йохану не хочется плодить доказательства типа штампов о пересечении границы в паспорте, а Дику легко выдумать предлог, чтобы уехать туда. Дик по-прежнему звонит по ночам, смеётся, шутит, говорит ласковые глупости и обволакивающие пошлости, от которых иногда перехватывает дыхание – так ярко представляется то, о чём он говорит. Но Йохан никак не может привыкнуть, что у него теперь совсем другая жизнь, и его мучает почти суеверный страх, что Дик в своей новой жизни его попросту забудет. 

– Я всегда рядом, – шепчет Дик, обнимая его. – И всегда с тобой буду, даже если ты не всегда меня видишь. 

Неескенс молчит. Он помнит, что и Кройф не собирается оставаться игроком до самой смерти. Когда в октябре семьдесят четвёртого Пит Кайзер внезапно ушёл из «Аякса», якобы поссорившись с тренером, и завершил карьеру, Кройф обмолвился, что они с Питом очень давно, ещё совсем юными, поклялись уйти из футбола в тридцать один год. И Кайзер, достигнув упомянутого возраста, сразу исполнил обещание. «Ты тоже сдержишь слово?» – тихо спросил Йохан Второй, и Кройф промолчал, но промолчал, скорее, утвердительно, чем отрицательно. С его скрытностью Неескенс научился различать эти два вида молчания. А Кройфу уже двадцать девять, значит, осталось всего два года. 

Он очень смутно себе представляет, чем собирается Кройф заниматься после завершения карьеры, смогут ли они и дальше быть вместе, как он сам будет выживать без Кройфа, если того не будет рядом не временно, а совсем, вообще, никак не будет. Поэтому Неескенс очень надеется, что Кройф передумает. 

Как ни странно, к сезону 75/76 в «Аяксе» остался только один из их компании, и это оказался Рууд Крол, который вроде больше всех из «Аякса» рвался. Его Джонни тоже уехал в Испанию – его купила «Валенсия». Ари Хаан ушёл в бельгийский «Андрелехт». И только Крол почему-то остался верен «Аяксу», который предсказуемо ослаб и перестал быть привлекателен для именитых игроков. Может, видит себя продолжателем дела Кайзера. 

– Мне не нравится твоё душевное состояние, – говорит Дик, поцеловав Йохана в лоб. 

– Извини, другого нет, – вздыхает Неескенс. – Наверное, я просто устал. 

– Нет, не просто. Как дела в семье? 

– Нормально. 

А что тут ещё скажешь. Марианна ведёт себя как обычно, но, кажется, начинает сомневаться в правильности своего выбора. Йохан догадывается, что жить с ним не слишком легко, что к его холодности и спокойствию трудно приспособиться, что Марианна иногда ждёт от него более эмоциональных реакций, но что поделать – все эмоции Йохана достаются не ей, а Кройфу, игре и иногда Дику, если тот за ними приезжает. 

Дик грустно вздыхает: 

– Не хочешь – не говори. 

– Да знаешь, как-то все вдруг устали, – сообщает Йохан, придвинувшись к нему поближе, – Дик сразу обнимает его сзади, будто хочет спрятать от остального мира. – Кройф откровенно говорит, что его выматывают испанские расстояния и долгие переезды… 

Чтобы добраться на выездной матч и обратно, нужно около четырёх дней. В Голландии расстояния были совсем другие, и Кройф от этого устаёт, оправдывает этим свою невысокую результативность на выездах: я, мол, не такой богатырь, как Крол, у меня меньше сил, я быстрее выматываюсь. Стал, в общем, упирать на свою хрупкость и уязвимость. Неескенсу эти долгие выезды, наоборот, нравятся – где ещё поживёшь с Кройфом в одной комнате и поспишь с ним нормально в одной кровати. В Барселоне такой роскоши не дождёшься. 

– И команда грустит, – добавляет Йохан. – Кройф задрал планку в своём первом сезоне, выиграв всё, что можно и нельзя, а без побед и титулов все сразу сдулись. Этот индеец, Уго, пьёт всё, что горит, остальные тоже пытаются отвлечься, кто как может. В том сезоне судейство нас подкашивало, в этом – вражда Кройфа с тренером. Может, хоть в следующем легче станет – хотя я уже с трудом в это верю. 

– Главное, не следуй примеру этого вашего индейца, – тихо говорит Дик. 

– Не буду, – смеётся Неескенс, гладя его ладонь на своей груди. – Не переживай. 

Дик, мягко развернув его лицо к себе, прижимает губы к его губам – Йохан отвечает на его поцелуй. Только одно в этой чёртовой жизни его по-прежнему радует, как впервые, – Дик. 

Повалив его на спину, Дик ложится на него, раздвигает коленом его ноги, наваливается на него сверху и снова целует, гладит губами его щёки, трётся носом о его нос. Йохан крепко обнимает его. Так хорошо, когда снизу земля, сверху – Дик, кругом тёплый воздух, разогретый солнцем, пахнущий морем и весной. Вот бы всегда так. 

Чуть приподнявшись, Дик расстёгивает его джинсы, ладонь Дика ныряет внутрь. Йохан вздрагивает от его прикосновений, стонет в его губы. Так хорошо. 

Шепнув ему: «Расслабься, Прекрасный принц», Дик спускается ниже, и Йохан с благодарным стоном накрывает ладонью его затылок. Солнце светит прямо в глаза, Йохан отворачивается к морю, щурится и видит опрокинутый стакан Дика на синем пледе: тёмно-бордовое вино впитывается в ткань, и оно так похоже на кровь. 

_Барселона, ноябрь 1977_

– Йохан. – Неескенс торопливо открывает Кройфу дверцу машины. 

Кройф, оглянувшись, садится на пассажирское место, Неескенс спешит за руль, бросает быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Мигнула фарами машина, стоящая у дома Кройфа: всё чисто, можно ехать, они останутся. 

– Как там? – спрашивает Йохан Второй, выруливая с обочины на дорогу. 

– Так, – морщится Кройф, и об его профиль, ставший только острее, порезаться можно. 

Неескенс встревоженно косится на него. Кройф вытаскивает из кармана рубашки сигареты, прикуривает, опускает стекло. Вдыхает дым глубоко, затягивается часто, значит, нервничает. 

– По-прежнему ничего? 

– Думаешь, они были бы там, если бы был результат? – бормочет Кройф, обшаривая местность нервным синим взглядом. – Ничего. Вообще ничего. 

Неескенс, притормозив перед поворотом, кладёт руку ему на колено, и Кройф крепко сжимает его ладонь. Он не хочет показывать, что боится, но Йохан Второй всё сам видит и сам понимает. 

Два месяца назад, в самом начале сезона, случилось жуткое. В дверь дома Кройфа позвонили, Йохан Первый открыл, подумав, что это курьер. Но это был совсем не курьер, а незнакомый Кройфу мужик с пистолетом. Несколько часов он держал в заложниках Кройфа и Данни вместе с детьми. Только чудо помогло Данни сбежать и отвлечь преступника – она выбежала из апартаментов, подняла шум, он гнался за Данни, упустил её, но ему удалось скрыться. Недалеко от дома Кройфа полиция нашла угнанный фургон, в кузове которого лежал матрас – преступник явно собирался похитить кого-то из семьи Кройфа с целью выкупа. 

Сукина сына до сих пор ищут. Днём около дома засада, а по ночам в гостиной Кройфа дежурят двое полицейских. Кройфу запретили оставаться одному, его сопровождает полиция, на тренировки и игры его возит Неескенс. Семью тоже охраняют. И всё это приводит свободолюбивого Йохана Первого в состояние, близкое к истерике. С одной стороны, он боится за Данни и детей, понимает, что охрана необходима, с другой – постоянный контроль его бесит, раздражает, злит. 

И никому, кроме Неескенса, он об этом не рассказывал. Полиция разрешила сказать только ближайшим, только тем, кто будет помогать. Остальным нельзя знать о мерах безопасности. Что ж, Йохан Второй теперь ещё и личный водитель Кройфа, потому что только с ним Кройфа отпускают без охраны. Шикарно, правда? 

Марианну тоже разрешили посвятить в детали ситуации, и она помогает Данни не сойти с ума от постоянного присутствия полиции. Сначала она без вопросов согласилась поддержать подругу, но недавно зашла вечером в гостиную, где Йохан Второй сидел перед включённым телевизором, глядя сквозь экран и размышляя о тщете всего сущего, и тихо спросила: «Йохан, когда мы начнём жить своей жизнью, а не жизнью Кройфов?» 

А никогда, дорогая, хотел ответить Неескенс, но промолчал. Пока они живут (и будут жить в обозримом будущем) как одна большая семья. Что с этим делать – он не знает, к детям пока не готов, Марианна тоже в глубоких раздумьях насчёт целесообразности немедленного появления потомства. 

В общем, пока Кройфу не исполнится тридцать один и он не уйдёт из футбола, они точно будут жить как одна странная семья. 

А тридцать один ему исполнится в апреле следующего года. 

Йохан Второй нервно косится на Кройфа, выдыхающего дым в окно его машины, – Марианна уже перестала ругаться из-за табачной вони, понятно, что Кройфу можно всё. Говорить с ним сейчас о будущем рискованно, он слишком занят своими проблемами. И эта ситуация на него давит, и в футболе всё идёт совсем на так, как ему хочется. 

Вроде после того, как они вместе добились увольнения Вайсвайлера, всё должно было наладиться, но и сезон 76/77 стал вовсе не таким, каким его планировали Йоханы. Провальный Евро-76 только испортил настроение. Кройф находился на пике формы и мастерства, но и в сезоне, обещавшем стать не хуже первого, его великолепную кондицию не удалось воплотить ни во что материальное. В феврале 1977 Кройф снова нарвался на скандальное удаление в матче с «Малагой» (что ж за проклятие такое) по той же причине: арбитр не увидел, что игрок «Малаги» забил гол рукой, а Кройф увидел и начал качать права. Более того, как говорил судья, Кройф его назвал сукиным сыном. Это было вполне в духе Кройфа, но Йохан Первый наотрез отказался признавать, что говорил такое, и до сих пор утверждает, что арбитру послышалось. Как бы то ни было, Кройфу показали красную карточку. Но дело было уже не в гостях, а дома, на «Камп Ноу», так что, увидев такое обращение с их кумиром, болельщики «Барсы» прорвали оцепление и понеслись на поле бить судью. Полиция взяла арбитра в кольцо и не допустила кровопролития, победу удалось удержать, только без толку. Йохан Первый был дисквалифицирован на три матча. Без него «Барсе» удалось набрать лишь одно очко, и чемпионство опять уплыло к мадридской команде, на этот раз – к «Атлетико». 

И новый сезон, который, по замыслу Кройфа, должен был стать для него последним, начался хреново. В июле в предсезонном матче с «Гамбургом» Кройф получил тяжёлую травму левого колена и выбыл из строя на два месяца. А как только он должен был по-настоящему включиться в игру, случилась эта жуткая история дома. Кройф в красках рассказывал Йохану Второму, как тот ублюдок приставил пистолет к его голове, как связал его, как вздумал его к стулу привязать и только для этого отложил оружие. В этот момент Данни удалось убежать. 

Связанный Кройф – это, конечно, красивое зрелище, Йохан Второй чрезвычайно впечатлился, когда представил. Но ему самому безумно хотелось бы поймать того урода и жёстко отомстить. 

Теперь и в испанском доме Кройфу пришлось завести двух доберманов. 

Пока они едут на стадион, со всех сторон им сигналят, машут, и приходится отвечать – в каком бы настроении ты ни был, люди, которые тебя любят, в этом не виноваты, и Кройф никогда не обижает своих фанатов. Даже автограф кому-то дал, пока они на светофоре стояли. 

Йохан Второй смотрит на него с болезненной нежностью – вдруг нахлынуло, когда он случайно напомнил себе, как скоро всё это может закончиться. 

«Это же была наша мечта, – думает он, глядя на профиль задумчивого Кройфа. – Мы же столько лет к этому стремились. Так хотели быть в Барселоне вдвоём. Строили планы. Этой мечте осталось жить чуть больше, чем полсезона. И во что она превратилась?» 

– Что? – спрашивает Кройф, поймав его взгляд. – Ты лучше на светофор посмотри, там уже зелёный. 

– А… да, точно. – Йохан Второй отворачивается и продолжает движение. 

Но Кройф всё понял. 

– Давай после тренировки… побудем вдвоём, – тихо предлагает он, повернувшись к Неескенсу. 

– Давай, – отзывается Йохан Второй. 

– Ключи у тебя? 

– Конечно. В бардачке лежат. 

Неескенс уже подумывал отказаться от «конспиративной» квартиры, которую снял для встреч с Йоханом Первым, потому что они всё реже и реже виделись там – проще Марианну куда-нибудь выгонять от случая к случаю, испанский она выучила чуть ли не быстрее, чем сам Неескенс, обзавелась местными подружками, может и погулять с ними. Но после травмы и уж тем более – после этой истории с неудавшимся похищением у Кройфа возникла отчаянная потребность в убежище. Йохан Второй по договорённости с полицией имеет право возить Кройфа без конвоя, значит, вместе они могут хоть ненадолго туда заезжать. 

С одной стороны, они стали проводить вместе куда больше времени, чем раньше, и это вроде бы хорошо, но с другой – душевное состояние Кройфа настолько хреновое, что Йохан Второй ощущает на себе его негативное влияние в полной мере. Уже и ему самому начинает казаться, что ничего и никогда хорошо не будет, что их мечта, за которую они столько боролись, сбылась только у Кройфа и только на один сезон, а он сам оказался в полном пролёте. 

Застёгивая браслет часов на запястье, Неескенс ловит в зеркале взгляд Кройфа – тот не спешит одеваться, так и лежит в постели, небрежно прикрывшись простынёй, глубоко затягиваясь сигаретой и наблюдая за Йоханом Вторым. 

– Что? – спрашивает Неескенс, глядя на его отражение в зеркале. 

– Любуюсь тобой, – отзывается Йохан Первый. – Что, нельзя? 

– Тебе можно, – усмехается Неескенс. – Сколько угодно. 

– Иди ко мне. 

– Опасно, – грозит пальцем Йохан Второй. – А то мы отсюда до вечера не выберемся. 

– А что, ещё не вечер? – смеётся Кройф, усевшись поудобнее. – Хватит ломаться, я жду. 

Неескенс, мученически вздохнув, идёт к нему и садится на край кровати. Жаль упускать такой момент, Кройф сейчас разомлевший, ласковый. Его теперь редко можно таким увидеть. 

– Ммм, да. – Кройф, переместив сигарету в левую руку, гладит его грудь – рубашку Неескенс пока не застёгивал. – Господи, какой же ты красивый. Сам себе завидую. 

Йохан Второй, отобрав у него сигарету, затягивается и тушит её в пепельнице, выдыхая дым. 

– Люблю, – шепчет он, накрывая губами пахнущие табаком губы Кройфа. 

Потому что это правда. Это всегда было и всегда будет так, даже если они расстанутся. Но сейчас Неескенс не может в это поверить. Как так. Они вместе уже семь лет, целых семь, страшно подумать. Какого чёрта им расставаться теперь? Кройф – лучшее, что было в его жизни, ничего подобного точно с ним больше не случится, и Йохан Второй отчаянно боится остаться без него и без надежды на то, что когда-то его жизнь снова станет такой же яркой, безумной и великолепной, как при Кройфе. 

– И я тебя, – отзывается Кройф, отстранившись. – Не спеши. Тут так хорошо. Никто нас в розыск не объявит, если мы здесь чуть-чуть задержимся. 

– Ладно. – Неескенс гладит его голую спину. Он такой восхитительно беззащитный сейчас. – Подвинься. 

Йохан Первый замирает, устроив голову на плече Неескенса. Таким нежным Кройф давно уже не был, и от этого как-то тревожно. Может, сейчас его спросить? 

– Йохан, – тихо говорит Неескенс, прижавшись щекой к его растрёпанным волосам. – Ты не передумал насчёт завершения карьеры в тридцать один? 

– Нет, не передумал, – отзывается Кройф, не открывая глаз. – Доживёшь до моих лет, мальчик, сам всё поймёшь. 

– Да что за ересь, ты в прекрасной форме. – Неескенс глубоко вдыхает запах его волос. – У тебя уже полно опыта, но ты ещё сильный, быстрый, выносливый. Это преступление против футбола. Ну блин, Йохан, ну представь, что, например, не знаю, Леонардо такой говорит: «Чего-то я, наверное, завершу карьеру и не буду «Тайную вечерю» писать». 

– У него было меньше шансов хватануть сердечный приступ в процессе написания картин, – вздыхает Кройф. – Слушай, мой папа умер в сорок пять, а ведь он вёл совсем другой образ жизни. У меня наследственность не очень, так что я тоже вряд ли до пятидесяти доживу. И, понимаешь, хочется другой жизнью пожить, детей растить, играть с ними, учить их, человеком себя почувствовать. А то что мы видим в своей жизни, кроме стадионов и тренировочных баз? Вроде объездили всю Европу, а что можем о ней рассказать? – Йохан Первый, потянувшись, тащит к себе вторую подушку и откидывается на неё. – Не уговаривай меня, Прекрасный принц. 

– Брось, единственный человек, который может тебя на что-то уговорить, – это ты сам, – отмахивается Йохан Второй, улёгшись на живот рядом с ним. 

– Именно, – соглашается Кройф, проведя пальцами по его щеке. – Знаешь, хоть тебе и идёт такая причёска, я немного скучаю по твоим локонам. Ты был… ну правда, как принц. И сейчас как принц. Но уже другой. 

– Прекрати говорить мне такие вещи, – раздражённо поморгав, отвечает Неескенс и целует его пальцы. – У меня такое чувство, будто ты со мной прощаешься. Ты же не прямо сейчас помереть собрался? 

– Не дождёшься. – Кройф гладит его губы. 

– Ну вот. – Йохан Второй ласково облизывает его пальцы. – И что ты собираешься делать после? Ну, когда уйдёшь из футбола? Ты станешь тренером? 

– Охота мне, – закатывает глаза Кройф. – Четыре года штаны просиживать на учёбе, чтобы получить сраную лицензию? Нет, благодарю покорно. 

– А чем ты тогда будешь заниматься? – допытывается Неескенс, взяв его за руку. – Ты же больше ничего не умеешь. 

– Вот спасибо, душа моя, – смеётся Кройф. – Вижу, ты в меня весь веришь. 

– Не пытайся отвертеться, – хмурится Йохан Второй. – Мне надо знать, какие у тебя планы. Или ты считаешь, что вместе с футболом из твоей жизни исчезну и я? 

– Господи, так вот ты о чём! – Кройф придвигается к нему поближе. – И не думай, Прекрасный принц. Я не для того столько сил вложил в наши отношения, чтобы тебя теперь потерять. 

«Ты вложил», – мысленно усмехается Йохан Второй, но благоразумно решает промолчать и просто выдохнуть. 

– Пока не знаю, чем займусь, – помолчав, добавляет Кройф. – Посмотрим ближе к делу. Но, обещаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы… Я вообще надеюсь, что особо ничего и не изменится. Но у меня будет больше времени для нас. 

– Вот да, вот хотелось бы, – кивает Йохан Второй. 

Кройф, конечно, всегда говорит правду, но его слова являются правдой только в момент произнесения. Поэтому можно пока успокоиться и продолжать держать руку на пульсе. 

– Слушай, ну… 

– Я всё понимаю, – перебивает Неескенс. – Не дурак. Поэтому могу только попросить тебя не сходить с ума, не становиться параноиком, не думать всё время о том, что может случиться с твоей семьёй, потому что из-за этого страдают все. И они, и ты, и я, и команда. 

– Не дай бог тебе узнать, что я чувствую, и пережить такое самому. 

– Я понимаю и это. – Неескенс бережно отводит прядь волос с его лица. Кройф прижимается щекой к его ладони. – Именно поэтому я лишний раз тебя не беспокою, вожу тебя на тренировки и матчи, открываю рот только для того, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, и стараюсь сделать всё, чтобы тебе было легче. Спасибо, что заметил. 

– Чёрт, Йохан, – вздыхает Кройф, – я, вообще-то, всё замечаю и ценю. Извини, что не говорил этого вслух. Наверное, я действительно слишком занят собой в последнее время. 

– Ладно, ладно, мне благодарственные письма от тебя не нужны, – усмехается Йохан Второй. – Но, если это твой последний сезон, в твоих интересах провести его так, чтобы не было мучительно больно, правда? 

– Тут не поспоришь, – признаёт Кройф. 

Неескенс, улыбнувшись, склоняется к нему и касается его губ своими. Кройф отзывается, гладит его волосы. В тишине кажется, что часы на запястье Йохана Второго тикают очень громко. 

– Сними их, – шепчет Кройф, коснувшись браслета. 

– Нам пора, – отзывается Неескенс, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты же знаешь… 

– Ничего не хочу знать. – Кройф, приподнявшись, коротко целует его. – Хочу тебя. 

Йохан Второй взглядом уточняет, правильно ли он понял Кройфа, и тот кивает. 

Это уже запрещённый приём, против такого невозможно устоять. Неескенс рывком сбрасывает с него простыню, швыряет её на пол и жадно припадает губами к его губам. Пусть будет так, как он хочет. 

Ну хорошо. Предположим, что-то удалось узнать, хотя определённости и не прибавилось – несколько важных слов Кройф сказал. Неескенс прекрасно понимает, что это сейчас он такой податливый, такой трепетный и нежный, а завтра всё будет совсем иначе, он снова станет угрюм и мрачен, замкнётся в себе. Но стоило попытаться с ним поговорить. Хотя бы ради того, как он стонет сейчас под Йоханом Вторым, как впивается ногтями в его спину (ох, остаётся надеяться, что Марианна не спросит, когда увидит), как толкается бёдрами навстречу пальцам Неескенса, глубоко проникающим в него. Как шепчет: «Люблю» – и в это «Люблю» хочется верить. 

_Кадакес, август 1978_

Вцепившись обеими руками в железные прутья изголовья старомодной кровати, Неескенс едва дышит, сладко стонет и требует ещё. Даже непонятно, от чего кайф сильнее: от того, что делает Дик, или от того, что это творит с ним именно Дик. Раздвинув ягодицы Йохана, Дик ласкает его языком, и ему это нравится не меньше, чем самому Йохану. Дик очень нежный, очень чувственный, в постели с ним хочется забыть о существовании остального мира и наслаждаться каждой секундой, каждым его прикосновением, потому что он невозможно хорош. 

– Ты лучший, – выдыхает Йохан, обернувшись. 

Дик продолжает, глядя ему в глаза, и его взгляд возбуждает так же, как его ласки. 

За окном льёт внезапный дождь, которого не было ни в одном прогнозе погоды и которого в принципе не должно быть в августе на побережье Испании, тут всегда адская жара и солнце. Но сейчас так, и это хорошо сочетается с тем невозможным, что творится тут, в одном из маленьких белых домиков деревушки в двух часах езды от Барселоны. 

– С ума сойти, – шепчет Йохан. – Да. 

Сегодня они встретились прямо тут, в квартире, которую снял Дик, и Йохан, едва поздоровавшись, набросился на Дика, а тот и не особо сопротивлялся – с ним Дик всегда готов, едва дотронешься до него. «Я страшно соскучился, – бормотал Йохан, пока Дик раздевал его. – В этой грёбаной Аргентине. Лучше бы с тобой провёл это время, чем за ещё одной такой же медалью ездить…» – «Тебе идёт серебро», – шептал Дик, целуя его плечи. 

– Ещё? – спрашивает Дик, легко шлёпнув его. 

– Слишком хорошо, – отзывается Йохан, обернувшись. 

– А если так? – смеётся Дик, поднимая его и аккуратно укладывая на спину – кажется, Йохан чаще забывает, что у него трещина в ребре, чем Дик. 

– Это… это ещё более слишком хорошо, – стонет Йохан, когда Дик обнимает его губами. 

Дику очень нравятся оральные ласки, он любит и сам доставлять удовольствие таким образом, и получать его. Он как-то говорил, что считает такие ласки самыми нежными и романтичными, и что был бы не против, если бы секс ими и ограничивался. У Неескенса тоже уровень «эксперт» в этом деле, и порой они именно так и поступают. Но только не сейчас, когда Йохан так соскучился. 

– Дик… – шепчет Йохан, коснувшись его щеки, и он всё понимает. 

Йохан принимает его в себя, послушно закинув ноги на его плечи, целиком и полностью доверившись ему – он точно знает, что Дик сделает всё так хорошо, как только возможно. Когда Дик в нём, это и сбывшаяся мечта, и долгожданное единение, и воплощение его развратных фантазий перед сном, которых когда-то давно, в семьдесят втором году, Йохан стыдился, думая, что изменяет Кройфу. Теперь у него и в мыслях такого нет – Кройфу невозможно изменить. Кройф – часть его самого, а Дик – нечто совершенно другое, то, что идеально дополняет Йохана Второго, то, что ему необходимо, но Дик – это Дик, а Кройф – это Кройф. Оба они ему нужны, потребность в каждом из них автономна и не пересекается с другой. 

Когда Дик плавно выходит из него, Йохан смотрит на него с искренним недоумением – что не так? 

– Иди сюда, – манит Дик, ложась на кровать. – Не ты один соскучился. 

– Дик… – выдыхает Йохан. От одной мысли об этом такой мощный разряд пробегает по телу, что можно кончить, даже не начав. 

Ожидание и желание, которые волнами исходят от Дика, можно ощутить кожей, а не только прочесть на его лице, поэтому Йохан делает то, чего хочет Дик. В нём тесно, туго, и Йохан всё делает максимально аккуратно, медленно, а ван Дайк подаётся ему навстречу, сигнализируя, что ему совсем не больно. Не верится. Капля пота со лба Йохана падает на щёку Дика. Руки Йохана крепко обхватывают его бёдра, и уже Дик впускает его в своё тело, запрокинув голову и шепча: «Да, мой принц, смелее, хочу тебя всего во мне». 

– Посмотри на меня, – требует Неескенс, и Дик приподнимает голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд. 

Если смотреть ему в глаза, возбуждение моментально зашкаливает. 

– Быстрее, – тихо говорит Дик, не отрывая взгляда. – Глубже. Не бойся. 

«Что ты, Дик, как можно, я просто хочу отыметь тебя так, чтобы тебе понравилось». 

И это получается, судя по выражению лица Дика. Они неотрывно смотрят друг другу в глаза, как бы ни перехлёстывало через край наслаждение, и то, как хорошо второму участнику процесса, доставляет больше всего удовольствия. 

Йохан кончает первым, и Дик не торопит, даёт Йохану отдышаться, прийти в себя, прежде чем взять в рот член Дика и довести его до оргазма. 

– Ты… – хрипло шепчет Дик, ощутив, как Йохан глотает его солоновато-горькое семя. – Ты. Стоит жить… ради тебя. 

– Люблю тебя, – тихо говорит Йохан, коснувшись губами чувственных губ Дика. 

– А я-то тебя как люблю, – вздыхает Дик в ответ. – Так люблю, что даже нашёл нам угол в этом туристическом селе в самый сезон. 

– Никто тебя не заставлял сюда ломиться, – смеётся Йохан. 

– Тут красиво, – пожимает плечами Дик. – Давно хотел сюда с тобой. 

– Ты моё счастье, – совершенно серьёзно говорит Йохан, собирая губами капли пота с его лба. 

– Открой окно, – просит Дик. – Дождь кончился. Тут задохнуться можно. 

Йохан лениво вылезает из постели, доползает до окна и приоткрывает одну из ветхих деревянных створок. Ручка совсем на соплях держится. С улицы пахнет мокрой листвой, цветами, влагой, свежестью, фруктами. Такой август… 

– Расскажи хоть что-нибудь, – просит Дик, глядя на него. Йохан понимает, что в голом виде возле окна он представляет незабываемое зрелище, и не спешит уйти. – Ты всё-таки завоевал Кубок короля, играл на Чемпионате мира в Аргентине, а я только работал. 

– Сначала ты. – Неескенс вальяжным шагом возвращается к нему. – Почему ты вообще решил стать брокером по недвижимости? Что тебя подтолкнуло к этому решению? 

– Я же тебе говорил, – удивлённо отзывается Дик, сев в кровати. – У меня появились знакомые из этой сферы, и они предложили поучаствовать. А вообще, я много возился со своей квартирой в Амстердаме, пока сдавал и продавал её. Понял, что это мне интересно и у меня неплохо получается. Потом стал для нас с тобой квартиры в аренду искать… – Дик смеётся. – Короче, нормально так в рынке разобрался, а раз у меня мозги под это заточены – почему не заняться. Остальное на ходу схватил. Но почему тебя это заинтересовало? 

– Так, – вздыхает Неескенс, ложась с ним рядом. – Есть один, хм, друг, который тоже закончил футбольную карьеру. 

– Он всё-таки это сделал, – понимает Дик. – Ох, Йохан. 

– Это ты кому из нас? – нервно смеётся Неескенс. 

Кройф сделал всё, как и обещал. Ушёл из футбола в 31 год. Сказал, что навсегда. 

Чемпионство для «Барселоны» он на прощание не добыл. Кройф опять получил предупреждение за препирательства с арбитром в малозначительной игре и пропустил матч с «Реалом». Без него «Барсу» раскатали 4:0, а мадридский «Реал» стал чемпионом. 

Для Кройфа организовали два прощальных товарищеских матча – один с «Аяксом», второй с «Баварией». Оба закончились плачевно: «Аякс» победил 3:1, «Бавария» от «Барсы» вообще ничего не оставила: 8:0. 

Единственное, что Кройфу удалось подарить «Барсе» перед уходом, – Кубок короля. Впервые за 10 лет он достался каталонцам, они победили «Лас-Пальмас» со счётом 3:1. Это было, конечно, здорово, но это было не то, чего от него ждали. 

На Чемпионат мира в Аргентине Кройф не поехал, но туда поехал Неескенс – и пожалел. Ему пришлось брать на себя роль лидера, замещать Кройфа во всём, строить команду, вдохновлять и заряжать её, додумывать тактику. И что? Голландцы снова дошли до финала и снова проиграли хозяевам чемпионата – сборной Аргентины. Опять привезли домой серебро, а Неескенс – ещё и трещину в ребре. И никакие приёмы в королевском дворце не могли сгладить ощущение чёртова дежавю, будто они провалились в семьдесят четвёртый год. 

Кройф остался дома, с семьёй. Того ублюдка до сих пор не поймали, обстановка накалялась, похищений с целью выкупа становилось вокруг всё больше и больше, и Кройфу было очень страшно. «Ну вот что ты сделаешь? – отчаянно спрашивал Неескенс, который разве что в ногах у него не валялся, умоляя поехать на Чемпионат мира. – Тут и так полиция и два твоих добермана». – «Пистолет и доберманы всегда могут сделать больше, чем одни доберманы», – весомо отвечал Кройф, небрежно вынимая пистолет из-за спины, где стал его носить, заткнув за ремень брюк, как бандит. «Ты совсем умом тронулся со своей паранойей», – стенал Йохан Второй, но сделать ничего не мог. Кройф был непоколебим, как скала Гибралтара. Уехать на другой континент, когда его семье угрожает опасность, Кройф считал неприемлемым. 

Когда Неескенс возвратился с грустью и серебряной медалью, Кройф выместил на нём всю свою злость за то, что сам же и не поехал. Йохан Первый комментировал финал на телевидении, смотрел, мучился и понимал, что если бы он был там – голландцы с вероятностью девяносто процентов вернулись бы с золотом. Упущенная возможность терзает его. Йохан Второй догадывался, что Кройф поведёт себя именно так, но не ждал такого напора, поэтому постарался свести контакты с Кройфом к минимуму, пока тот не остынет. 

Но это было рискованно. Йохан Первый завязал с футболом, было совершенно непонятно, куда его понесёт дальше, и нужно было держать руку на пульсе. Однако Неескенс чуял, что, если Кройф его ещё чуть-чуть подостаёт, он и сам сорвётся, поэтому, быстро смотавшись с женой на Мальорку и подлечив своё ребро, он связался с Диком и потребовал немедленно встретиться. От такой хрени только Дик может спасти. 

– И что он дальше планирует делать? – помолчав, спрашивает Дик. 

– Не знаю, – хмуро отвечает Неескенс. – Он не говорит. 

– Как команда? 

– Опечалены, – вздыхает Йохан. – Кройф был центром команды. Лидером. Без него будет тяжело. Но у меня контракт до следующего года, так что ещё на сезон я точно останусь. Этот чокнутый индеец, Уго Сотиль, кстати, домой поехал. 

– Чего так? – сочувственно интересуется Дик. 

– Слишком много пьёт, – мрачно отвечает Йохан. – Это уже невозможно скрывать. Если он продолжит пить в таких масштабах, это приведёт к трагедии. Раз уж это неизбежно, пусть это случится где-нибудь подальше от нас… А может, там он образумится. 

– Жаль, – кивает Дик, обнимая его. – Но это, наверное, самое нормальное решение. 

– Он сына Йоханом назвал, – помолчав, говорит Неескенс. – В честь Кройфа. 

– А может, в твою честь, – пожимает плечами Дик. 

Неескенс, покосившись на него, качает головой. 

– Думаешь, он из-за Кройфа спился? – уточняет Дик. 

– Думаю, да, – отзывается Йохан, склонив голову на его плечо. – Но я много чего думаю. Надо бы поменьше думать всякое. 

– Прекрасный мой принц… – шепчет Дик, поцеловав его в макушку. – Ладно. Не переживай. Сейчас вино принесу из холодильника. 

Прохладное белое вино в такую жару приятно освежает, а если пить его голыми в постели – совсем замечательно. Дик смотрит на Йохана с таким же обожанием, с каким сам Неескенс смотрит на него. 

– Прекрасный принц, – тихо говорит Дик, взяв Йохана за руку. – Ты, пожалуйста, на меня сейчас не ори, но подумай здраво. Ты уже взрослый и самостоятельный. Отношения с Кройфом тебя разъедают, огорчают и губят. Прежде чем они превратятся во что-то такое, из чего тебя будут вытаскивать наркологи или психиатры… 

– Не говори так, – морщится Неескенс. 

– Дослушай. Ты уже можешь жить без него. А если вы расстанетесь сейчас, у тебя ещё останется шанс сохранить его светлый образ. – Дик тяжело вздыхает. – Не знаю, что у Кройфа на уме, но вряд ли что-то хорошее. Его тесть тебе и так по старой дружбе поможет с заключением нового контракта, когда твой договор с «Барсой» кончится. 

– Дик… – хмуро мотает головой Йохан Второй, вертя в руке запотевший бокал вина. – Нет, я не смогу. У него сейчас и так тяжёлый период. 

– Отговорки, – пресекает Дик. – Сначала переждёшь с ним тяжёлый период, потому что не можешь его бросить в такой момент, а потом начнётся светлая полоса, и всё покажется не таким уж и страшным, да? Только что будет в следующий тяжёлый период, Йохан? 

Неескенс грустно вздыхает. Ну, предположим, он уйдёт от Кройфа. Смешно. Сезон всё равно он будет доигрывать в «Барселоне», под боком у Йохана Первого, а потом куда он денется? Куда уйдёт? Йохан Второй неимоверно высоко задрал планку, начав встречаться с Кройфом и пробыв с ним в отношениях почти восемь лет. После него любой мужчина покажется так, пффф, что он такое по сравнению с великим Йоханом Первым. И клубов высокого уровня, в которые Неескенс может перейти, выбор небольшой – во многих странах до сих пор действует эмбарго на иностранных игроков. Марианна… ну, с Марианной можно развестись, но… 

Йохан ловит внимательный взгляд Дика и, наконец, начинает понимать, что на самом деле имеет в виду ван Дайк. 

На первый взгляд, это отличный вариант. Дик – практически идеальный мужчина, единственный его недостаток – он не Кройф, но ведь никто не Кройф, кроме Кройфа. Однако, если быть с ним, это что, в «Ниццу» переходить? Да эти французы не обеспечат Йохану ни достойный заработок, ни уж тем более достойный его уровень футбола. Бросать футбол рано. Оставаться в «Барсе» и продолжать мотаться между Испанией и Францией? Опять эти редкие свидания в съёмных апартаментах? Кошмар. 

– Дик… – шепчет Йохан, глядя на него с тоской и грустью. 

– Что, глупость сказал? – широко улыбается Дик, сжав его ладонь. – Ну ладно. Подумай пока.

_Барселона, март 1979_

– Господи, кого там несёт, – удивляется Неескенс, неохотно поднимаясь из кресла. 

– Откроешь? – кричит Марианна из кухни. 

– Да-да, уже иду, – отзывается Йохан Второй, торопясь к двери. Гостей в этот ненастный вечер он точно не ждал, но кто-то трезвонит так настойчиво, будто пожар. 

Посмотрев в глазок, Неескенс не верит увиденному и распахивает дверь. На пороге – семейство Кройфов в полном составе. Йохан Первый держит на руках Йорди, Данни прижимает к себе девочек. И, судя по обилию чемоданов и сумок вокруг них, с ними все их вещи. 

– Это как понимать? – похлопав глазами, спрашивает Неескенс. 

Пауза. Кройф тяжело вздыхает, откинув с лица промокшие под дождём волосы, Данни косится на него: 

– Ну объясни ему, что ли, – предлагает она мужу. 

– Нас выселили из дома, – сообщает Кройф. – Жильё изъяли. За неуплату. Кор оплатил нам билеты в Амстердам, но рейс только завтра. Короче, Йохан, можно мы у тебя переночуем? 

Что?! Это как вообще такое могло случиться? 

– Да заходите уже. – Марианна отодвигает оторопевшего Неескенса, берёт Шанталь и Сусилу за руки, ведёт их в дом. – Данни, возьми Йорди, я помогу вам с вещами… Йохан, чего ты стоишь, я одна эти чемоданы таскать буду? 

А оба Йохана хмуро смотрят друг на друга и знают, что им предстоит очень долгий и неприятный разговор. 

– Тебе он тоже ничего не сказал? – спрашивает Данни, пока Неескенс распределяет чемоданы и сумки в гостиной. 

– Ни слова, – бормочет Йохан Второй, потерянно глядя на неё. 

– И мне. И папе. Вообще никому. – Данни, вздохнув, валится в кресло. 

– Что произошло? – тихо спрашивает Неескенс, склонившись к ней. 

– Пусть он сам тебе расскажет, – отвечает Данни, глядя мимо него. – Я устала. Больше не могу об этом говорить. Только не дави на него, ладно? Он понимает, как всех нас подвёл. И ему очень плохо. 

– Марианна поможет вам разместиться, – говорит Йохан, накрыв ладонью её руку. – А я пока с ним поговорю. Отдыхай. 

– Спасибо, – отзывается Данни, отвернувшись. Такой измотанной и опустошённой Йохан Второй её ещё не видел. 

– Я тебя слушаю, – сообщает Неескенс, привалившись к кухонному шкафу и скрестив на груди руки. 

Кройф, покачав головой, наливает себе полстакана виски. Его Неескенс таким тоже никогда не видел: он растерян и мрачен. 

– Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что собираюсь начать свой бизнес? – наконец спрашивает он. 

– Помню, – отвечает Йохан Второй. – Ты только не сказал, какой именно. Обещал рассказать, да всё темнил. 

– Вот, – после паузы говорит Кройф. – Вот поэтому всё теперь так. Слушай, не стой там столбом, выпей со мной. Терять уже нечего. 

Ладно. Неескенс закрывает дверь кухни и садится за стол напротив Йохана Первого. 

То, что Кройф ему рассказывает, заставляет Неескенса сильно усомниться в том, происходит ли всё это на самом деле или это какой-то бредовый сон. По словам Кройфа, один из его барселонских знакомых, которых у него за годы, прожитые в столице Каталонии, появилось великое множество, уговорил его вложиться в животноводство. Ферму, то есть, построить. И разводить свиней. Дело верное, прибыль гарантирована, бизнес-план был отличный – во всяком случае, Кройфу так казалось. И он ввязался в это дело, никому не сообщив и ни с кем не посоветовавшись. Он купил землю под Барселоной – три больших участка. И вложил в это большие деньги. 

Когда Кор Костер приехал в гости, Йохан ему решил похвастаться, какой он теперь крутой бизнесмен и будущий свиновод. Тесть осторожно поинтересовался, где же бумаги на землю. «Какие бумаги?» – удивился Йохан, ни разу в жизни не заключавший подобных сделок. Костер проверил по кадастрам: никакой земли в собственность Кройфа не перешло, то есть, его просто развели. Костер сказал – «поимели». И был чертовски прав. 

– Как он тебя не убил? – спрашивает Неескенс, налив себе полный стакан. 

– Прикинул, что с учётом потерь не сможет организовать мне достойные похороны, – грустно усмехается Кройф, – вот и решил повременить с этим. 

– Господи, Йохан, – стонет Неескенс, хлебнув виски. – Ну почему ты не сказал никому. Ну почему. 

– Думал, что сам со всем справлюсь, как обычно, – пожимает плечами Кройф. 

– Так, а если в суд пойти? 

– Думаешь, мы не рассматривали этот вариант? Все юристы сказали, что мы ничего не докажем, и только выставим себя идиотами. 

А потом пришла ещё одна беда, откуда не ждали. Новый президент «Барселоны» Хосеп Луис Нуньес заявил Кройфу, что, в соответствии с изменениями в законе, он будет обязан ретроспективно заплатить налоги, которые ранее платил за него клуб. «Барселона» взяла на себя задолженности всех игроков, кроме Кройфа, потому что он ушёл из клуба. Таким образом, Кройф оказался должен государству кучу денег. 

События развивались стремительно. Большая часть имущества Йохана Первого ушла с молотка, а теперь и апартаменты изъяли из собственности за долги. 

– Охренеть, – бормочет Йохан Второй. 

Только что его любовник был самым богатым футболистом Европы, а теперь ему, значит, ночевать негде. 

– Чего ты раньше не сказал? – спрашивает Неескенс. – Я бы хоть был морально готов, а то совсем как пыльным мешком по голове. 

– Думал, разрулю, – вздыхает Кройф. – Но не разрулил. 

– И что ты будешь делать дальше? 

Опрокинув в себя виски, Кройф смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом несколько очень долгих секунд, а потом отвечает: 

– В Амстердам вернусь. Пока что. Здесь мне жить нормально уже не дадут. Сам понимаешь, я теперь посмешище. Сколько каталонцы издевались над моей корыстью и жадностью – и вот, типа, кара меня настигла. – Кройф смеётся. 

– Сколько ты потерял? 

– Сам не считал – что толку, если потерял, в общем-то, всё? – пожимает плечами Кройф. – Но, говорят, около шести миллионов, если в долларах. 

– Если бы ты их в рулетку или в покер проиграл, мне бы не было так стыдно, – бормочет Йохан Второй, глядя в стол. 

– Мне тоже, – соглашается Кройф. – Но в покер я бы не проиграл. Ты же знаешь. 

– Знаю. А дальше-то что будешь делать? 

– Как что? – разводит руками Кройф. – Вспоминать, как мяч пинать. Ты оказался прав, больше я ничего не умею. 

– Всё ты умеешь, – вспыхивает Йохан Второй, – но не со всеми знаниями рождаются, некоторые надо получать. 

– Вот я и получил. – Кройф придвигает к нему стакан. – Дорогая учёба вышла, а что поделать. Налей ещё. 

Выпивая, они обсуждают варианты, куда Кройф может направиться дальше. Там эмбарго, туда не хочется, там уровень не тот… 

– Кор говорил про Америку, – сообщает уже основательно захмелевший Кройф – только тут до Неескенса доходит, что его надо было сначала покормить, а уже потом поить. Вряд ли он сегодня что-то ел. – И, знаешь, это вариант. 

– Так в Америке толком и футбола-то нет, – удивляется Йохан Второй. 

– Ну почему, он там как раз зарождается, – возражает Кройф. – И есть шансы встать у истоков. Но, если бы не вся эта ситуация, я бы охотнее в «Барселоне» остался. 

– У меня тоже контракт заканчивается, – вздыхает Йохан Второй, – и мне его не продлят, чую. 

– В смысле – не продлят? – поднимает бровь Йохан Первый. – Ты же тут теперь главная звезда, фанаты – и особенно фанатки – «Камп Ноу» сожгут к чертям, если ты не останешься в клубе. 

– Нуньес свою команду будет строить, – предполагает Неескенс. – И мне, как твоему человеку, там места уже не будет. 

– Скотина он, этот Нуньес, – бормочет Кройф, вертя перед собой стакан. – А как пел, когда его президентом клуба выбрали. За поддержку меня благодарил. Сукин сын. 

Йохан Второй смотрит на него, на его взъерошенные волосы, расстёгнутую до середины рубашку, золотые цепи, блестящие на его груди, и с ужасом думает, что вот и настал тот самый миг, когда он потеряет Кройфа. Внезапно. Без предупреждения. Он к этому совершенно не готов. Ему казалось, что всё налаживается – и этого ублюдка-похитителя, наконец, поймали и посадили за решётку, и у Кройфа вроде хорошо идут его таинственные дела, о которых он никому не рассказывает. А тут такая… подстава, мягко говоря. 

Может, там всё было по-другому и Кройф потерял свои деньги как-то иначе, просто не может об этом рассказать, вот и придумал эту нелепицу про свиноводство? Может, в криминал вляпался, может, оказался замешан в тёмных делах, поэтому не смог пойти в суд и остался без гроша? Неескенс с надеждой вглядывается в его быстро мутнеющие от вискаря глаза, но, похоже, Йохан Первый не намерен делать никаких сенсационных заявлений. 

– Знаю, я всё разрушил, – вдруг говорит Кройф, глядя на него. – Всё, что у нас с тобой было. Всё, к чему мы так долго шли. Прости. 

– Перестань, – морщится Неескенс и трёт переносицу. – Ты не виноват. 

– Виноват, – упирается Кройф. 

– Мы сейчас ничего уже не исправим. – Неескенс поднимается. – Ладно, лично я жрать хочу. Тебе бутерброд сделать? 

– Давай, – охотно соглашается Кройф, потягиваясь. – Так, я устал уже тут сидеть. На диван переползу. 

Вскоре они оба валяются на диване, поедая бутерброды с колбасой и сыром. Кройф, жуя, пытается доказать, что ещё ничего не потеряно, а Йохан Второй знает, что потеряно. Ну просто потому что вот так. Чуйка ему подсказывает. Так что он молча кивает – пьяному Кройфу особо не возразишь, даже если сам пьян – и смахивает крошки хлеба с рубашки Кройфа. 

«Завтра он улетит в Амстердам, и я его больше не увижу», – проносится в голове страшная мысль. 

– Чего ты? – спрашивает Йохан Первый, заметив, что Неескенс поспешно отвернулся. 

«Да ничего, чёрт возьми! Как-то не мог себе представить, что наша с тобой история закончится вот так, бутербродами и вискарём на моей кухне в Барселоне!» – думает Неескенс, быстро смаргивая выступившие на глазах слёзы. 

– Не надо, – тихо говорит Кройф. – Всё наладится. Вот увидишь. 

«У тебя-то да, а у меня? Я останусь в Барселоне с нелюбимой женой, командой, в которой должен быть лидером, хотя у меня больше нет никакого стимула, совершенно один». 

– Вот увидишь, – повторяет Йохан Первый, поставив стакан с остатками виски на подлокотник дивана. 

Задремал. Неескенс аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, стряхивает оставшиеся крошки с его подбородка и рубашки, подкладывает ему под голову маленькую диванную подушку. 

В квартире тихо. Наверное, Марианна уже всех уложила и все вырубились от усталости.

Йохан Второй осторожно приоткрывает дверь, выглядывает – да, верхний свет погашен, в гостиной на диване при свете ночника спят в обнимку Шанталь и Сусила. Как быстро они выросли… Вроде только что обмывали спиртом возле роддома их появление на свет, а одной осенью девять исполнится, второй уже семь стукнуло. Значит, и отношениям Кройфа и Неескенса больше восьми лет. А девять, видимо, не будет. 

Подкравшись к столику, на котором стоит телефон, Йохан осторожно снимает его со столика и тащит в ванную – только там можно закрыться, чтоб никого не разбудить разговором. Длины провода хватит, это Неескенс проверял неоднократно во время поздних бесед с Диком. 

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Йохан Второй садится на край ванны, открывает кран и, поставив телефон себе на колени, набирает номер, который знает наизусть. Линия свободна, дозвониться удаётся сразу. Чёрт, даже на часы не посмотрел, наверное, уже глубокая ночь. 

– Алло, – отзывается сонный голос Дика. 

– Привет, это я, – тихо говорит Йохан Второй. 

– А ты в курсе, который час? – интересуется Дик. 

– Примерно, – вздыхает Неескенс. 

– Что-то случилось? – В голосе Дика прорезается беспокойство. 

– Да. 

– Хотя бы все живы? 

– Да, – повторяет Неескенс. 

– Но это срочно, как я понимаю. 

– Угадал, – отзывается Йохан Второй. 

– Тогда положи трубку, я перейду на другой аппарат и перезвоню. 

– Хорошо. – Неескенс опускает трубку на рычаг и, покрутив колёсико внизу, убавляет громкость звонка. 

С минуту он сидит и смотрит на серебристую струю воды из крана, как загипнотизированный. Потом телефон подаёт тихую трель, и Неескенс, прижав трубку к уху, отвечает. 

– Чего у тебя там? – спрашивает Дик. 

– У меня, дорогой, в кухне на диване дрыхнет пьяный Кройф, – сообщает Неескенс, – в спальне для гостей спят Данни и его сын Йорди, а в гостиной на диване – его дочки Шанталь и Сусила. Вот что у меня тут. 

– И что это значит? – уточняет Дик. 

Йохан Второй вкратце объясняет. 

– Охренеть, – выдыхает Дик. – Не думал, что кто-то может с Кройфом такое провернуть. 

– Ну, видишь, без Костера он совсем не так хорош в этих делах, – отзывается Неескенс. – Но я тебе о другом хочу сказать. Дик, он уезжает. Сейчас в Амстердам, оттуда, скорее всего, в Америку. Ты понимаешь, о чём я? 

– Слышу, ты тоже не особо трезв, мой Прекрасный принц, – констатирует Дик. 

– А кто бы после такого был трезв? 

– Да, тут не поспоришь. Сейчас найду стакан… – Дик и правда чем-то шебуршит там, у себя, в Сен-Поль-де-Вансе. – Может, вернёмся к этому разговору завтра? 

– Нет, – упирается Неескенс, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, не выронить телефон, не навернуться в ванную и удержать плечом трубку возле уха. – Давай сейчас поговорим. Он уедет, и я буду свободен. 

– Ты хочешь выслушать моё предложение и оценить его конкурентоспособность, да, я понял. – Дик тяжело вздыхает. – Боюсь, я тебя разочарую, Прекрасный принц. Я не раз прикидывал варианты и понял, что мне нечего тебе предложить. Особенно если сравнивать с Кройфом. 

– В смысле? – хмурится Йохан Второй. 

– В прямом. – Дик наливает что-то в стакан, и это явно не сок. – Я могу пристроить тебя в «Ниццу». Но это не твой уровень, ты просто зароешь свой талант в землю. Я могу дать тебе долю в моём бизнесе, но ты сойдёшь с ума от скуки. Могу поселить тебя в красивую квартиру в Ницце, холить и лелеять, но жизнь мальчика-содержанки не для тебя, ты гениальный футболист и должен развивать свой талант. В любом случае, Йохан, тебе будет тоскливо, если в твоей жизни останусь только я. О чём мы будем говорить? О моей работе? Вряд ли. Только о футболе? А что за футбол у тебя будет, если ты решишь связать свою жизнь со мной? Будем вспоминать Кройфа? Раньше ты приезжал ко мне на него пожаловаться и найти утешение. А теперь? 

– Мы же любим друг друга, – растерянно говорит Неескенс. Да что за день такой. 

– Любим, – подтверждает Дик. – И ты самое драгоценное, что мне жизнь подарила. Это правда. Это честно. Поэтому я очень не хочу, чтобы наши отношения закончились банальщиной и бытовухой. Всё это нас убьёт. А если, как сейчас, видеться от случая к случаю, это можно назвать красивой любовной историей, но вряд ли – отношениями. 

– Неужели мы ничего не придумаем? – отчаянно шепчет Йохан Второй. 

– Я уже по-всякому пытался на эту ситуацию посмотреть, – отзывается Дик, – и ничего не придумал. Может, у тебя есть мысли? С удовольствием тебя выслушаю. 

Кройф выходит из кухни, прикрывает за собой дверь. Неескенс исчез совершенно незаметно, и это Йохана Первого категорически не устраивает, если уж им выпал шанс переночевать в одной квартире напоследок – этим надо пользоваться. И трезвым Йохан Первый не упустил бы такую возможность, а уж пьяным – тем более. 

Он заглядывает в гостиную, видит своих спящих дочерей, нежно улыбается и крадётся мимо по коридору. В ванной шумит вода, и можно подумать, что Йохан Второй пошёл туда умыться, но Кройф чуть не споткнулся о телефонный шнур, который тянется из гостиной в ванную. Так, это уже интересно. 

Осторожно подойдя к двери, Йохан Первый приближает ухо к узкой щели, оставленной Неескенсом для провода. Сквозь шум воды можно разобрать голос Йохана Второго: 

– Послушай, подожди. Сколько мы с тобой вместе, Дик? С семьдесят третьего, верно? Это уже шесть лет, и ты собираешься после всего, что мы пережили, вот так вот расстаться со мной по телефону? 

Кройф грустно улыбается. Очень трудно оставаться в вертикальном положении без возможности ухватиться за приоткрытую дверь, чтобы не спугнуть Неескенса, но Кройф старается, честно старается. 

– Нет? – уточняет Йохан Второй. – А тогда что ты со мной делаешь, Дик? Я тебе, вообще-то, в трудную минуту позвонил, а ты… Ну да, да. Ты же у нас самый искренний. Хотя мог бы сейчас и соврать, что у нас всё будет хорошо. 

Кройф, устало вздохнув, возвращается в кухню, плотно закрывает за собой дверь. Распахивает окно. Находит на столе сигареты и зажигалку, закуривает и возвращается к окну, чтобы замереть, выдыхая дым в промозглую мартовскую ночь. 

– Ну и денёк, – говорит самому себе Кройф, опершись на подоконник. – Что-то тебе тоже не везёт, Прекрасный принц. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что это так закончится, но, кажется, всё действительно заканчивается прямо здесь и сейчас. В эти минуты. 

– Что ж, – шепчет Йохан Первый, – это были хорошие восемь лет. Жаль, до девяти не дотянули… 

Когда Неескенс возвращается, Кройф мирно спит на диване, подтянув колени к груди, а подушка валяется на полу. Йохан Второй, вздохнув, поднимает подушку, садится на диван и укладывает Кройфа к себе на колени, подложив подушку ему под голову. Тот, кажется, даже не проснулся. 

– Я тебя люблю, – тихо говорит он, погладив волосы Кройфа. 

Йохан Первый не отвечает – только улыбается во сне. 

_Порт-Вандр, май 1979_

– Думал, ты назначишь встречу на нашем месте, – говорит Неескенс. – Сюда пока спустишься, шею свернуть можно. 

– Нет, знаешь, хочу, чтоб наше место для меня ассоциировалось только с хорошими воспоминаниями, – отвечает Дик, сняв рюкзак. – А тут тоже романтично. Да и пора бы хоть раз встретиться на моей, французской территории. Теперь тебе на штампы пограничников плевать. 

– Как ты это место вообще нашёл? – спрашивает Йохан Второй, оглядываясь. 

– Будешь смеяться, но как-то в отпуске с детьми тут гулял, и мы случайно сверху увидели этот пляж. 

Мощные скалы надёжно закрывают от брызг прибоя небольшой участок песчаного берега и крохотную бухту. Рядом чернеет вход в подводный грот. Место абсолютно уединённое и тихое. 

– Ты меня случайно не собрался убить на прощание? – опасливо уточняет Неескенс. 

– Фу, как банально, – морщится Дик. – Нет, конечно. Просто поговорим. 

– Тогда потом придётся ждать, пока не протрезвеем. – Йохан Второй, дождавшись, пока Дик постелет плед, усаживается поудобнее. – Пьяным я по этим камням не влезу. 

– Нуньес и вся «Барса» вместе с ним – придурки, – сразу сообщает Дик. – Не вздумай принимать это близко к сердцу. 

«Близко к сердцу, Дик?» Да Неескенс ради них, можно сказать, сердце вырвал из груди. Они выиграли Кубок кубков, сразившись в Базеле с «Фортуной» из Дюссельдорфа. Чудом выцарапали победу: 4:3. И Йохан Второй был как будто Первый – его фамилию хором скандировали десятки тысяч человек, когда он поднимал этот кубок над головой. А он рыдал – и от нервов, и от усталости, и от того, что анестезия отошла и опять дала о себе знать травма голеностопа, которую он снова и снова не долечивает, и от того, что отдал бы и этот кубок, и эту толпу, и эту славу только за то, чтобы рядом с ним сейчас снова был Кройф. 

А вся благодарность, которую он после этого получил, – президент «Барсы» Нуньес отказался продлевать с ним контракт. К офису клуба вышли тысячи болельщиков, которые скандировали: «Неескенс – да! Нуньес – нет!». Йохан был тронут их поддержкой, но и эти многолюдные демонстрации не поколебали решение президента клуба. 

– Да пошли они. – Йохан берёт у него бутылку и вытаскивает из кармана швейцарский нож – тот самый, который ему Кройф привёз. В семьдесят третьем. – Я уже с Кором переговорил. Там от Кройфа осталось предложение, которое он не принял… 

– И куда ты? – тихо спрашивает Дик. 

– В Штаты, – отзывается Неескенс, вкручивая штопор в пробку. – В лос Эстадос, мать их, Унидос. В Нью-Йорк. 

– Так, а Кройфу в этом предложении что не понравилось? 

Неескенс хмыкает – они обсуждали американские клубы во время своего последнего разговора. В марте, в аэропорту Барселоны. Улетал Кройф совсем не так, как приехал в Каталонию – никаких фанатов, никаких автографов, только несколько жадных до сенсаций репортёров, которых оттеснила полиция. Йохан Второй упомянул «Нью-Йорк Космос», а похмельный Кройф, пренебрежительно фыркнув, ответил: «У них газон искусственный. Не хочу на коврике играть». Ну, и вот – Кройф будет играть на настоящем газоне в Лос-Анджелесе, а Неескенс – на коврике в Нью-Йорке. Йохан Второй ещё тогда говорил ему, что подумывает тоже поехать в Штаты, что, скорее всего, разведётся с Марианной, и Кройф кивал, но не проявлял особой заинтересованности. Словно тоже понимал, что та ночь перед отъездом, которую он проспал на диване в кухне, положив голову на колени Йохана Второго, была последней, а их мечте пришёл конец, и их долгие отношения завершились.

Даже прощальная улыбка Кройфа была точь-в-точь как в рекламе Phillips. Будто всё личное осталось в прошлом. 

Выдернув пробку, Йохан протягивает бутылку Дику. Тот прикладывается к горлышку и возвращает бутылку ему – Неескенс отпивает глоток. 

– Марианна согласна уехать с тобой? 

– Я разведусь с ней, – сухо отзывается Йохан. 

– Наверное, правильно, – кивает Дик. – Надо избавиться от наследия Кройфа и начинать новую жизнь. 

– Да. – Йохан, щурясь, смотрит вдаль, на море, виднеющееся в щели между скалами. – Надо. 

Они молча выпивают ещё по глотку вина. Дик, аккуратно выкопав в песке углубление для устойчивости, помещает туда бутылку, отряхивает пальцы от песка и касается руки Йохана: 

– Ты же понимаешь, как я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё хорошо было? Поэтому и не пытаюсь тебя удержать, не даю иллюзорной надежды. Мне очень жаль, что всё так получилось. Я люблю тебя. 

– Знаю, – отзывается Йохан, взяв его за руку. – И я тебя люблю. Понимаю, что ты именно поэтому меня и отпускаешь, хотя одно твоё слово – и я, наверное, бросил бы всё и остался с тобой. Доиграл бы в «Ницце» до тридцати одного, а потом пошёл бы к тебе в помощники. Научился бы у тебя всему. Стал бы брокером, как ты. 

– Это была бы не твоя жизнь, – возражает Дик, – и рано или поздно ты возненавидел бы меня. А потом и себя. Не хочу, чтоб так всё было. Даже Кройф нашёл в себе силы тебя отпустить, чтобы ты, наконец, выбрал свой путь. Ты ещё совсем молод, тебе всего двадцать восемь. У тебя всё впереди. 

– Я хотел, чтобы у нас всё было вместе, – вздыхает Йохан, глядя ему в глаза. – Мы хотя бы созваниваться будем? 

– Только если за твой счёт, – смеётся Дик. 

– Пополам, – уступает Йохан. – Интересно, как там слышимость будет. А то буду скучать по твоим внезапным фразам, которые любой разговор превращали в секс по телефону. Говоришь с тобой вообще на любую тему, про футбол, про погоду, про еду, про поездки – и тут ты совершенно неожиданно меняешь тон и выдаёшь что-нибудь в духе: «Слушаю твой голос, вспоминаю твои губы, и так хочется крепко схватить тебя за волосы и отодрать как следует в рот». Или: «А во что ты сейчас одет, расскажи подробно». Или… 

– Просто я всегда тебя хочу, – поясняет Дик. – Ну невозможно же такое сокровище не хотеть… 

– Ох, кто бы говорил! – Йохан подаётся к нему, и Дик целует его. 

«Не хочу прощаться с ним, – думает Йохан, зарываясь пальцами в его густые волосы. – Я так к нему привык. Пусть виделись редко и мало, но жить, зная, что он меня ждёт, было гораздо легче и приятнее, чем без него…» 

– Йохан, – шепчет Дик, обхватив ладонями его лицо. – Всегда помни, что у тебя есть я. И ты всегда можешь позвонить и можешь приехать. 

– Ты тоже, – отзывается Йохан, глядя в его глаза. – Всегда. В любое время. 

– Мы уже не сможем разделиться, – говорит Дик, коснувшись губами его губ. – Мы одно целое. Если почувствовали это один раз – такое словами уже не отменить. 

– Я и не собираюсь, – улыбается Йохан, накрыв ладонью его затылок, и тянет его к себе. 

_Эпилог. Сен-Поль-де-Ванс, июль 1997_

Кройф выходит из дома, прихватив с собой стакан виски, задумчиво оглядывает пейзаж вокруг: уютный сад залит золотистым солнцем, жаркий июльский день становится тёплым летним вечером. Среди каменных стен старого города, увитых плющом, покрытых яркими цветами, такой вечер просто обязан быть романтичным. Но не сегодня. 

Найти Неескенса не так-то легко, приходится оглядеть сад несколько раз – и только потом Кройф замечает его. Спрятался, значит, устроился в маленькой деревянной беседке. С одной стороны, тревожить его сейчас бестактно. С другой, поддержка ему не помешает. 

– Привет, – тихо говорит Йохан Первый, поставив стакан на скамейку рядом с ним. 

В чёрном пиджаке уже невыносимо жарко. Кройф снимает его и вешает на перила беседки. 

– Привет, – отзывается Йохан Второй, покосившись на него. 

Он очень изменился с возрастом, но в лучшую сторону. Его природную красоту дополнили мудрость и особое благородство, будто из Прекрасного принца он превратился в настоящего короля. Взгляд такой же ясный, холодный, пронзительный… Сколько ему сейчас, сорок пять? Да, точно, сорок пять. Осенью будет сорок шесть. А Кройфу в апреле исполнилось пятьдесят. 

– Там ужасно душно, – помолчав, говорит Кройф и кивает в сторону дома. – И вся эта толпа в чёрном, эти речи, слёзы… Можно я с тобой тут посижу? 

– Конечно, – отвечает Йохан Второй. – Ты всегда терпеть не мог похороны. 

– А кто их любит? – вздрагивает Кройф. – Разве что ритуальные конторы. 

Неескенс пожимает плечами. Кройф видит, что глаза у него на мокром месте, и нервно расстёгивает пару пуговиц своей чёрной рубашки. Дышать нечем. 

– У тебя очень красивый костюм, – говорит Кройф, садясь рядом с Йоханом Вторым. – Я в своём выгляжу идиотом, а ты смотришься как в кино про мафию. 

– Да? – приподнимает голову Неескенс. – Не знал. В Ницце купил. В первом попавшемся магазине. Я ехал сюда не на похороны. 

Да, было видно, что Йохан Второй здесь на особом положении. Все аяксиды сидели в церкви одной кучкой, а Неескенс – вместе с семьёй покойного. 

– Да? – осторожно подталкивает его к продолжению разговора Йохан Первый. – Ты тут давно? 

– Дней десять… двенадцать… не помню, – отвечает Йохан Второй, глядя вдаль. – Он же не сразу умер. Сначала он впал в кому и пробыл в таком состоянии три недели. 

– Не знал, – шепчет Кройф, отхлебнув виски. 

– Это его любимый виски, – говорит Неескенс, кивнув на стакан в его руке. – Я заказал только такой. 

– Чёрт, надо было тебе принести, – спохватывается Кройф, но Неескенс, грустно усмехнувшись, вытаскивает из-под скамейки початую бутылку. 

– Налить тебе ещё? – спрашивает он. 

– Давай. 

Йохан Второй наполняет его стакан. 

– За Дика, – тихо говорит Кройф. 

– Да, – отвечает Йохан Второй, и его голос срывается, а в глазах снова блестят слёзы. – За Дика. 

Неескенс, отхлебнув из горлышка, завинчивает крышку и ставит бутылку на скамейку. Кройф делает солидный глоток из стакана. 

– Как ты узнал? – спрашивает Кройф. – Тебе что, его жена позвонила? 

– Нет, конечно, Ванде было не до того, – качает головой Неескенс. – Но Дик, оказывается, оставил мой телефон своей дочке, Анук, чтобы сообщила, если с ним что-то случится. Она мне и позвонила, когда стало понятно, что всё серьёзно. Я приехал, и… Знаешь, я же до последнего надеялся, что он очнётся. Врачи толком не понимали, что с ним… Он просто лёг на плановое обследование, он следил за здоровьем… И вдруг – кома… И этот странный диагноз – бактериальная инфекция сердечных клапанов… Только после вскрытия установили причину… Господи, ему же всего пятьдесят один год был. 

– Кошмар, – мрачно говорит Кройф, пока Йохан Второй лезет в карман за платком и вытирает слёзы. 

– Всё было как во сне, – вздыхает Неескенс. – Он умер, не приходя в сознание. Я так и не смог с ним попрощаться. Потом… помогал Ванде с похоронами… Вас всех обзванивал… 

– Вы с Вандой нормально общались? – слегка удивляется Кройф. 

– Конечно, она была уверена, что я просто его друг, – отвечает Неескенс. – Я ж не Ари, в конце концов. А наверняка она знала только про Ари. Так что и с Вандой, и с Анук, и Диком-младшим у меня отношения сложились прекрасные, особенно после того, как я приехал к ним в гости на день рождения Дика-младшего вместе с Марлис. Они с Вандой хорошо поладили. Ну, Марлис вообще такая. – Йохан Второй нежно улыбается. – Она хоть с чёртом поладит. 

Кройф едва знаком со второй женой Неескенса, но она производит приятное впечатление – очень обаятельная, не стандартная красотка с обложки, а именно харизматичная, стильная, очаровательная и живая. Уже двоих Йохану Второму родила. 

– Да, – кивает Кройф. – Она у тебя чудо. 

– Конечно, – гордо улыбается Неескенс. – Я в неё до сих пор влюблён, как мальчишка. Но ты, наверное, о другом хочешь спросить. 

– Если тебе слишком тяжело, можешь не рассказывать, – предупреждает Кройф. 

– Нет, мне, наверное, даже хочется о нём поговорить. – Йохан Второй, лихо скрутив крышку с бутылки, пьёт виски, как воду. – А с кем ещё, как не с тобой. Мы с Диком начали встречаться в семьдесят третьем… 

– Это я знаю, – кивает Кройф. – Давай сразу про то, как вы с ним снова сошлись, после Америки, после всего. 

Йохан Второй, отставив бутылку, смотрит на него и тяжело вздыхает: 

– Хотел у тебя сигарету попросить, а потом вспомнил… 

– Да, – усмехается Кройф. – Уж извини, этого добра больше не держим. 

Кройф перенёс сложную операцию на сердце, и врачи строго запретили ему курить, если жить хочет. Йохан Первый не планирует умирать, так что курить бросил раз и навсегда, стал лицом антитабачной кампании и вообще, ведёт здоровый, мать его, образ жизни. 

– Чупа-чупсы не предлагать, – предупреждает Неескенс. 

– А вот и зря, – отмечает Кройф. – Отличная вещь. Когда нервяк во время матчей, знаешь, как выручают? 

– Видел я тебя с ними на фотках, – закатывает глаза Йохан Второй. – Хоть сейчас сможешь воздержаться? Иначе у меня будет истерика, и это весь пафос испортит. А момент, сам понимаешь, пафоснее некуда… 

– Ладно, ладно, – успокаивает Йохан Первый. – Давай вернёмся к тому, о чём разговаривали. 

– Да. То есть, ты знаешь, что мы с ним встречались с семьдесят третьего по семьдесят девятый? 

– Ага, знаю, – признаёт Кройф. 

– Ты и тогда знал?! А как я выжил в таком случае? – удивляется Неескенс. 

– Боже, ну ладно, я просто подслушал ваш телефонный разговор, когда ночевал у тебя в марте, – вздыхает Кройф. – Ну, когда нас выселили и мы с тобой на кухне пили. 

– А, вот оно что. Это многое объясняет, – качает головой Йохан Второй. 

– Услышал, как ты с ним говоришь, и понял, что я в твоей жизни уже лишний, – добавляет Кройф. 

– Глупости, – отмахивается Неескенс. – Ты никогда в моей жизни лишним не был. И он тоже. Так вот, как ты помнишь, в семьдесят девятом я уехал в Америку, пять лет там провёл. Попытался в Голландию вернуться, но уже не потянул, снова уехал в Штаты, потом в Швейцарию… Женился… Родился Арман, родилась Бьянка… 

Кройф кивает. Он сам намного раньше свалил из Америки, и это его спасло – а Неескенс, застряв там, утратил форму, потерял класс. Только благодаря тому, что вовремя спохватился, Кройф смог вернуться в «Аякс», разругаться с ними, перейти в стан их заклятых врагов, «Фейеноорда», уделать «Аякс» вместе с ними – и лишь после этого завершить карьеру в тридцать семь лет. Неескенс играл дольше – но на совсем другом уровне, и это сильно огорчало Кройфа. Что ж, таков был его выбор. Ладно, хоть не спился и не стал наркоманом… 

– В сорок лет перешёл из игроков в тренеры, – продолжает Йохан Второй, задумчиво вертя в руке крышку бутылки. – Всё там же, в Швейцарии. И мне страшно захотелось увидеть Дика, знаешь. Мы с ним едва созванивались к тому времени, совсем не виделись… Он был уверен, что мне с ним будет скучно, представляешь, и сам как-то уклонялся от встреч. Может, считал себя старым. – Йохан Второй грустно смеётся. – Тогда я припёрся к нему без предупреждения. Нашёл адрес и телефон его брокерской конторы, позвонил, узнал, когда его можно будет застать. Приехал в Ниццу, явился к нему на работу. 

– С цветами? – деловито спрашивает Кройф. 

– Я, конечно, псих, но не настолько, – морщится Неескенс. – Просто приехал. Он обалдел, и я тоже был в шоке от того, какой он стал. 

– И какой? 

– Красавец, – вздыхает Йохан Второй. – Ему возраст только к лицу был. Вот, говорю, ты скучный брокер, а я отныне скучный тренер. Теперь мы идеальная пара. Ну и всё, мы уехали ко мне в гостиницу, не вылезали оттуда чуть ли не до ночи. С тех пор снова стали видеться – и намного чаще, чем тогда, пока я в Барселоне жил. Встречались то во Франции, то в Швейцарии, то в Италии. Познакомили наши семьи. Марлис, конечно, всё знала, от неё у меня нет секретов, она мой друг. Ванда вроде не догадалась. Я даже мечтать о таком не мог. И мы друг друга любили, знаешь. Не просто друг по другу с ума сходили, как тогда, в семидесятых, а именно любили. Уважали, понимали, поддерживали. И умом, и сердцем. Зря он боялся, что мне с ним будет скучно. – Неескенс грустно улыбается. – С ним я ни секунды не скучал. А вот по нему – очень. Марлис уже начала намекать, что, может, и нам переехать в Сен-Поль-де-Ванс, чтобы не мотаться далеко. Эти края влюбляют с первого взгляда. 

Тут Йохан не может не согласиться. Коммуна расположена в фантастически красивых местах. Дик знал, где поселиться. Древняя крепость на высокой горе – то, что надо. 

– Дик сказал – хорошая идея, – говорит Неескенс. – Но дальше идеи мы не зашли. Я начал работать в сборной, было много дел и много задач… Мы всё равно виделись, просто чуть реже. Я был готов к нему лететь из любой точки мира. И он ко мне тоже. 

Кройф кивает. Кажется, Неескенс прожил ту жизнь, которая предназначалась бы Йохану Первому, если бы он тогда, в далёкой юности, не оттолкнул ван Дайка. Во всяком случае, её фрагмент Неескенсу точно достался. 

– А теперь его нет. – Неескенс смотрит в пол беседки. – Ничего не предвещало ведь, понимаешь. Мы хотели летом поехать отдыхать все вместе, двумя семьями. А он умер. 

– В чём-то ему повезло, – вздыхает Кройф. – Он умер любимым и любящим. В окружении семьи и тебя. Дорогого стоит. 

Неескенс поворачивается к нему, долго смотрит на него изучающим взглядом. 

– А ты как? – спрашивает он. – Тебя из «Барселоны» выгнали? 

– Ага, ещё в том году, – усмехается Кройф. – И последние несколько месяцев все знали, что меня уволят, – кроме меня самого. Нуньес как был подонком, так и остался. 

– Я вообще удивился, что ты к ним вернулся после той истории с налогами. 

– Этому городу был нужен герой, – пожимает плечами Кройф. – Команда не виновата, что у них такой президент. Но восемь лет на них отработал, теперь в качестве тренера, – и они снова избавились от меня, как видишь. 

– Ты для них слишком хорош, – выдвигает версию Неескенс, похлопав его по колену. 

– Это ты для них был слишком хорош, – вздыхает Кройф. – Тогда, в семьдесят девятом… Налей ещё. 

– Чего Данни не приехала? – интересуется Йохан Второй, наполняя его стакан. 

– Она плохо знала Дика, зачем ей. А Марлис где? 

– Она примчалась сразу, когда Дик умер, – поясняет Йохан Второй. – Помогала с организацией похорон, с закупками. Но на сами похороны не осталась. Сказала, ей тяжело, да и дети там скучают – их мы решили сюда не тащить. 

Кройф, хлебнув виски, кивает. Как складно и трогательно рассказывал Йохан Второй об их с Диком истории. Вряд ли там всё было настолько гладко, но теперь, когда Дика больше нет, Неескенс его будет идеализировать. И чем сильнее их совместное прошлое будет отдаляться, тем прекраснее будет становиться их история, которую Неескенс будет вспоминать на каждой совместной пьянке. Кройфу ли не знать. 

– И чего дальше будешь делать? – интересуется Йохан Второй. Надеется, что проблемы Кройфа его отвлекут? 

– Посмотрю, – пожимает плечами Йохан Первый. – Пока разным занимаюсь… Планов громадьё. 

– Надеюсь, в этот раз не свиноводство? – уточняет Неескенс. 

– Обижаешь, – вздыхает Кройф. – Университет хочу открыть, например, для подготовки будущих спортивных менеджеров из нынешних спортсменов. Пока разворачиваю программу по кортам для игры шесть на шесть, там бешеный ажиотаж. Памятные матчи организовываю… Надо, кстати, будет игру провести в память о Дике. А что, тебе работа нужна? Ты вроде в сборной неплохо устроился. 

– Да, мне и в сборной нормально, – соглашается Неескенс. 

Ещё бы. Главный тренер там Хиддинк, а Неескенс – второй. Разрабатывает программы, агитирует молодёжь выступать за сборную, сглаживает конфликты, решает проблемы. Наверное, так. Кройф и сам не отказался бы поработать в сборной, но его пока не зовут. Видимо, понимают, что вторым тренером он быть не согласится, а первым не рискуют ставить… 

– Что ты на меня так смотришь? – спрашивает Йохан Второй, даже не повернувшись к Кройфу. 

– Давно не виделись. Ты очень, очень красивый, – вздохнув, поясняет Кройф. 

– Сам такой, – усмехается Неескенс, взяв бутылку и сделав из неё ещё один внушительный глоток. – Перестань, Йохан. Я для тебя уже староват. Тебе больше подойдут мальчишки, которые крутятся около тебя, смотрят на тебя, как на бога, и готовы на всё за один твой взгляд. 

– Я просто сказал правду, что ты сразу это расцениваешь, как подкат? – возмущается Кройф. – И чего это ты для меня староват, если для Дика был как раз? Я чем хуже? 

– Ты не хуже, ты просто другой, – утверждает Неескенс, нахлобучив крышку на горлышко бутылки. – Если бы это были твои похороны, а вместо тебя со мной рядом сидел Дик, он не стал бы клеить меня прямо на похоронах любимого мужчины. 

– Зачем мне тебя клеить, – вздыхает Кройф, наклонившись вперёд и глядя в пол беседки. – Мы были вместе почти девять лет. Мы и так на всю жизнь теперь связаны. 

– Да, – не спорит Неескенс. – В этом ты, наверное, прав. Дик говорил мне примерно то же. Так оно и получилось. 

Кройф слышит, как открылась дверь дома, и оборачивается посмотреть – вышли проветриться Пит Кайзер и Ари Хаан. Удивительно: они разошлись, как в море катера, когда Ари перешёл в «Андерлехт» в семьдесят пятом году, и больше вроде не пересекались, а с возрастом меняются почти одинаково – толстеют и тяжелеют, как будто стареют вместе. Последние пару лет Ари тренировал «Фейеноорд», а чем занимался Пит, Йохан Первый и не знает. 

– Вы хоть помирились? – спрашивает Неескенс, тоже глядя на них. 

– Нет, – мотает головой Кройф. – Он так со мной и не разговаривает. 

Неескенс беззвучно шевелит губами, считая, и озвучивает результат: 

– Серьёзно? Двадцать четыре года прошло, и он всё дуется? 

– Это ж Кайзер, – вздыхает Кройф и отворачивается. – А где ты остановился, кстати? 

– Здесь, – пожимает плечами Неескенс, кивнув на дом Дика. – А ты? 

– Должен был ночным рейсом вернуться домой, в Барселону, – отвечает Йохан Первый, вытаскивая билет из кармана. – Но передумал. 

– Артист, – вздыхает Неескенс, наблюдая, как он рвёт билет на мелкие кусочки. – Опять драматические эффекты. 

– Я тебя тут одного не оставлю, – решительно говорит Кройф, скатав обрывки билета в комок и сунув обратно в карман. – Ты с ума сойдёшь. Поехали со мной в Ниццу. 

– Зачем? – тихо спрашивает Йохан Второй. – Дай мне пережить горе и успокоиться. 

– Ты уже всё пережил, – возражает Кройф. – Ты организовал настолько правильные и хорошие похороны, насколько это вообще возможно. Ты достойно проводил своего мужчину в последний путь. Пора возвращаться домой. Я тебя на самолёт посажу – и сам улечу с чистой совестью. 

– Ага, а билет свой зачем порвал? – щурится Неескенс. 

– Потому что это будет утром, – объясняет Кройф, отхлебнув виски. 

– И на что ты планируешь ночь потратить? – приподнимает тонкую бровь Неескенс. 

– На то, чтобы нажраться с тобой до зелёных чертей, выплакать все слёзы и отпустить всё то, что нас сейчас давит и мучает, – вздыхает Кройф. – Я же знаю, что ты чувствуешь. 

– Может, и сам что-нибудь, наконец, расскажешь? – спрашивает Йохан Второй. – Я уже устал выдумывать, что там было между тобой и Диком. 

– Может, – отвечает Кройф, перебирая взглядом листочки зелёного плюща, увившего столбики беседки. – Поглядим. Я ещё не настолько пьян. 

– А знаешь, – вдруг говорит Неескенс, улыбнувшись, – я его до сих пор таким вижу, каким он в марте семьдесят третьего к нам приезжал на матч с «Телстаром». У него тогда были длинные волосы… 

– Пальто модное чёрно-белое, – вздыхает Кройф. – Да. 

– Свитер тёплый, – добавляет Йохан Второй. – Холодно было. 

– Да. И улыбка его белозубая, – кивает Кройф. – Он такой солнечный был тогда. 

– И он целовал меня в шею на трибуне, пока ты следил за нашей атакой на ворота «Телстара». 

– Я видел, – отмахивается Йохан Первый. – Просто не хотел вам мешать. Думал, что вы последний раз в жизни видитесь. Вы такие влюблённые были, жаль было встревать. 

– Такими и оставались, – помолчав, констатирует Неескенс. – До самой его смерти. Прикинь. 

Кройф поворачивается к нему и, снова увидев слёзы в его глазах, обнимает Йохана Второго. 

Беседка, в которой они сидят, кажется отделённой от остального, залитого угасающим солнцем, мира. Полумрак сгущается, тени обступают их. Йохан Второй замирает, уткнувшись в плечо Кройфа. Прижав его к себе, Кройф находит в кармане своего пиджака, лежащего рядом на скамейке, платок. 

– Тише, – шепчет он, гладя спину Неескенса. – Тише, Прекрасный принц. Ничего уже не изменишь. По крайней мере, он не страдал. Не мучился. Да, ушёл рано. Слишком рано, слишком молодым. Но… 

Что, собственно, «но», Кройфу придумать не удаётся, поэтому он просто вытирает слёзы на щеках Йохана Второго своим платком. 

– Парни, мы, конечно, вас понимаем, – слышится где-то рядом голос Рууда Крола, – но всё-таки мы собрались тут, чтобы проститься с Диком. 

– Да ну тебя к чёрту, Крол, – оборачивается Йохан Первый. – Что, я уже не могу друга поддержать, когда ему тяжело? 

Возле беседки стоят Крол и Джонни, тоже сами на себя не похожие в строгих траурных костюмах с чёрными галстуками. А они всё ещё довольно симпатичная парочка, хотя до тех очаровательных длинноволосых раздолбаев, какими они были в семидесятых, им уже далеко, – модные стрижки, умудрённые опытом лица. Их пути тоже разошлись в семидесятых, и Кройф не слышал, чтобы они воссоединялись, но выглядят до сих пор как пара. 

– Ванда хватилась Неескенса, – вздыхает Джонни, положив ладонь на перила беседки. – На нас всем пофигу, но он практически член семьи. 

В отдалении всё так же стоят, косясь на них, Пит и Ари. Бедный Хаан весь зарёванный. Как его Ванда пустила на похороны Дика? Не иначе Неескенс её убедил. 

– Ладно, надо идти, – кивает Йохан Второй, вытерев глаза платком Кройфа. – Спасибо, ребят. Сейчас вернёмся в дом. 

– Верим, верим, – ухмыляется Рууд. – Ну правда, приходите. Без вас всё это ещё хуже, ей-богу. 

Они удаляются, а Неескенс кладёт в карман платок Кройфа и, сжав его ладонь, тихо говорит: 

– Я должен закончить тут всё. Проводить гостей, попрощаться с семьёй Дика, отдать последние распоряжения. Потом смогу с тобой уехать в Ниццу. 

– Хорошо, – кивает Йохан Первый. – Я тебя дождусь. 

– Пойдём. – Неескенс поднимается. – Твоё присутствие важно, сам понимаешь. 

– Приду через пять минут, – обещает Кройф. 

– Честно? 

– Железно. 

– Ну ладно тогда. – Неескенс касается его плеча. – Только обязательно приходи. 

Он нетвёрдой походкой уходит в сторону дома, а Кройф берёт оставленную им бутылку и наливает себе ещё. Оглядывает сад, окружающий дом Дика, перебирает взглядом листья деревьев, подсвеченные густеющим вечерним солнцем. Скоро закат. 

Отпив глоток виски, он поднимается, неспешно меряет шагами маленькую беседку. В окнах дома видно, как движутся внутри одинаковые фигуры в чёрном – даже не разобрать, кто есть кто. 

Но Йохана Второго Кройф видит сразу. Вон он, участливо обнимает жену Дика, вцепившуюся в его локоть. Сын Дика стоит рядом с ними. Пит подошёл, Крол с Джонни подтянулись. Всё такой же гордый, холодный и притягательный, Неескенс выглядит как новый хозяин дома и новый глава семьи, ей-богу, хотя ему это совершенно ни к чему. Просто он такой. Заходит в любую комнату, полную людей, и сразу оказывается в центре внимания. 

Пока не придёт Кройф, конечно. 

Неескенс, будто почувствовав взгляд Кройфа, смотрит на него сквозь оконное стекло. Кройф салютует ему стаканом и отхлёбывает виски. 

Йохан Второй слегка наклоняет голову – иди, мол, сюда, не заставляй меня одного отдуваться. 

Кройф кивает, надевает свой пиджак и, тоже чуть пошатываясь от выпитого, направляется по садовой дорожке к дому Дика. 

Едва Йохан Первый показывается на пороге, все взгляды устремляются на него. Кройф останавливается рядом с Неескенсом и, приобняв его, принимает благодарность Ванды за то, что явился на похороны её супруга. Дик-младший смотрит на него с восхищением, и Кройф отмечает, что отцовский взгляд мальчик всё-таки унаследовал, хотя чертами лица больше похож на мать. 

Отвечая Ванде что-то на тему, каким бесподобным игроком и надёжным другом был Дик, Йохан Первый бросает короткий взгляд на Неескенса – и тот отвечает таким же быстрым взглядом, в котором Кройф видит благодарность и затаённую нежность. 

Кайзер смотрит на них угрюмо, Крол – с долей иронии и с ностальгией, Джонни – с удивлением, Ари, кажется, решил опять всплакнуть в углу. 

И ладно. Они уже ничего не значат ни для Кройфа, ни для Йохана Второго. Просто тени из прошлого. 

А их поздно вечером такси умчит в огнистую, пахнущую морем и вином, шумную июльскую Ниццу. В новую, пока непонятную жизнь – без Дика, без «Барселоны», без многого из того, к чему они оба привыкли за эти долгие годы. 

Иногда приходится всё менять. 

Но это не страшно, если они снова будут вместе. 

_2007 – 2020_


End file.
